Hacker Confidential
by Laragh
Summary: AU, set in contemporary setting. Willow and Tara are in love, but some changes are coming in their lives... A lot of W/T fluff and some semblance of a storyline. No demons/hellmouth!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Hacker Confidential

AUTHOR: Laragh

RATING: PG-13 (Certian chapters will be NC-17, be warned!)

DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, ME and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.

SUMMARY: Willow and Tara are in love, but some changes are coming in their lives...

SPOILERS: AU fic, so at most minor references or pieces of dialogue

FEEDBACK: Yes please

* * *

_**GREAT BIG HONKIN' NOTE ADDED FEB '13**_

I've recently gone back and edited most of my fics to change Tara to what I believe is her rightful brunette. This took a long time, and none were anywhere near as long as this series. There were almost 1200 'blondes' I would have had to manually change. Therefore, she remains blonde here. I plan on changing that in-series at a later date and hope it doesn't annoy anyone too much.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg tapped at the buttons on her keyboard, inputting the serial codes to access the server of the local power station and chuckled to herself when she gained entrance with little effort.

"Their security system is for shit," she muttered to herself and typed in the co-ordinates of the local Department of Children and Families branch, giggling as she turned their lights on and off a few times in quick succession.

She briefly thought that any other mature twenty-four year old wouldn't spend their days amusing themselves by messing with random buildings and their light supply, before navigating over to her email and sighing when she saw no new responses to the many job applications she had sent off to various establishments.

_Have no choice but to make my own fun when I can't get a damn job._

Despite going to college and graduating with honours, she had found it extremely difficult to find a job and was at the stage where she was willing to work just about anywhere. Deciding to stop dwelling on her lack of employment for the moment, she glanced at her watch and paled as she saw the time.

_5pm. Shit. How long have I been browsing the web? Okay I got half an hour to pull this off, get to it Rosenberg!_

She stood up from her seat and walked the few feet from the main room of the small apartment she had lived in for the last two years, in the Fenway neighbourhood of Boston, which encompassed the living room, dining area and kitchen as well as an en-suite bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and opened the drawer of her nightstand.

She ran her fingers along the two small boxes placed in there and pulled out the small packet that was alongside it, opening it up, before taking the contents out and standing on the bed, arranging them the way she wanted on the ceiling.

When she was satisfied, she giggled to herself in excitement and jumped off the bed, running into the kitchen to make a start on dinner. Twenty minutes later she was just about to add some pepper to the pasta sauce she had made when the front door of the apartment swung open, a tired-looking blonde walking in, dropping her handbag on the floor unceremoniously. Willow ran over and wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck and quickly crushed their lips together.

Tara Maclay responded instantly when she felt soft lips on her own and cupped the back of Willow's head, bringing their mouths closer together.

"Yo ladies, want some real action?"

Willow pulled away with a menacing scowl and slammed the door on the guy who had apparently been watching them kiss.

"Can we move? I don't know how we can live in the same building as that stupid perve. Every time he sees us he makes some stupid comment about threesomes or…" she trailed off as she saw the tired look on the blonde's face, "And you're exhausted and don't care about our stupid neighbour. Okay, you go sit, I shall bring you wine and food."

"Really?" Tara asked, a small smile on her face, "That'd be wonderful. I had the worst day. Thank god it's Friday."

"Yep," Willow nodded, "And if you're really lucky, there might even be a foot rub in your future."

Tara walked over to the sofa and collapsed onto it.

"You are the best girlfriend in the world."

Willow grinned to herself and went back into the kitchen, finishing her sauce and serving the pasta into two bowls, and bringing them over to the small table they had set up near the front door. She added a couple of glasses and a bottle of red wine before glancing at Tara and seeing her eyes closed. She quietly walked over and bent down on her knees, brushing some of the blonde's hair off her brow, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Tara stirred and fluttered her eyes open.

"Food's ready," Willow whispered, "You wanna eat on the couch?"

"No," Tara replied, shaking her head, "You made dinner. We'll eat at the table."

They both stood up, Tara stretching her arms over her head for a second before sitting in front of the steaming bowl of pasta.

"This smells great," she said, picking up her fork, "How was your day?"

Willow took a long sip of wine before answering.

"Same as ever for your continuously-unemployed girlfriend. I woke up. I watched Oprah – did you know there's a company that can map out your entire genome if you just send them some of your spit? Very cool. Anyway, then I messed around on the net for a while and made dinner."

Tara put her hands over one the redhead's, giving her a small smile.

"You'll get a job, sweetie. Just don't lose hope."

"We've been outta college two years," Willow sighed, "Two years and I can't even keep a job at Starbucks."

Tara winced as she thought back to her girlfriend's brief foray into being a barista, a year and a half ago. It had lasted all of two days, culminating in the redhead being fired, the multiple combination options mixed with the busy, impatient customers of Boston overwhelming her, causing her to 'accidentally' spill a tall macchiato with a shot of vanilla syrup all over a particularly rude business woman who kept berating her to hurry up.

"Will, you're the smartest person I know, you've got a degree in psychology and you're better with a computer than most of the IT guys at work. You've got machines and the human mind all worked out. That's like unlimited possibilities. You've just got to stick it out."

"Yea. Yea I guess. Jeez, I don't know what I'd do without you. I would've succumbed to my self-despair, lied and told my parents I wasn't as fabulously gay as I am and moved back in with them. And I do not want to go back to California," Willow replied with a small smile.

"Well lucky you do have me then."

Willow turned her hand over in the blonde's and squeezed as she ate her food.

"What about you? You said you had a rough day?"

"Oh yea," Tara said, preparing to launch into the story of her day.

She worked as a Social Worker for the Department of Children and Families, having been employed right after both her and Willow graduated from Boston University. She loved her job and knew she was lucky to have one, especially with her and Willow relying on just her income to get by at the moment, but some days were worse than others.

"Remember I told you about that little boy?"

"The kid being abused by his dad?" Willow asked, remembering Tara talking about him the week before.

"Well, yea, but we can't prove it. All his injuries point to abuse, his story is word-for-word the same as his dad's, which is suspicious enough, but any time I go to see him, he just clams up and won't say a word. The poor kid is terrified. Anyway, I was with him again today and his arm is broken. Again. And, like all the others, it's a defensive wound. I just don't know what to do."

"You do what you told me earlier. Stick it out and don't lose hope."

"It's just hard, I know he's being hurt and I can't do anything."

Willow just squeezed the blonde's hand in comfort, unsure of what to say. She knew her girlfriend felt each case she got assigned to personally, she always figured it was because of her own past, her abusive father and how no one had helped her until she got a scholarship to BU and left his clutches. Even though Willow knew that Tara caring so much made her a wonderful social worker, she hated that she had to take on more pain, when all she wanted to give her was happiness. She was pulled from her thoughts as Tara continued speaking.

"Anyway, apart from that, my boss was on my case about all this paperwork I have due. I mean, I have another week to sort it and it's almost all done anyway but he just keeps yelling about it. Oh and there was this weird thing in the whole building as well, the lights kept going on and off for like two minutes and people were freaking out, it's amazing the amount of scaredy-cats I work with-" Tara narrowed her eyes as she saw an odd look cross the redhead's features, "What is it? Why do you look guilty? What did you – oh my god, that was you, wasn't it? The lights?!"

"Just my way of saying hello," Willow replied sheepishly.

Tara tried to be mad but she couldn't resist the adorable pout on her girlfriend's face.

"Just be careful."

"I will, I will," Willow reassured, before changing the topic of conversation and playing footsie with the blonde under the table.

A few hours later, which included Tara's foot rub and a playful water fight when they were doing the dishes, Tara walked into the bedroom in pyjama bottoms and a tank top and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the dresser, squirting some into her hands and up and down her arms. She glanced at the redhead, who was sitting up in bed, jumping up and down slightly.

"What's with you tonight? You've been excited all evening?"

"A beautiful blonde is about to get into bed with me," Willow replied with a nervous grin, "What's not to be excited about?"

Tara rolled her eyes and put the lotion back before slipping under the covers and resting her head on the pillow. She watched Willow stay in her seated position, her eyes darting everywhere.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, reaching one hand up and turning Willow's face towards her.

"I wrote you a poem," Willow blurted out, then blushed, "But it's not very good."

Tara looked surprised, but had a wide smile on her face.

"Well, read it to me!"

Willow opened the drawer to her nightstand again, discreetly putting the small box beside her and a piece of paper from under it. She took a deep breath and turned to Tara.

"More than four years it's been,  
Since I met you that day,  
I looked into your eyes,  
And had no idea what to say."

She saw Tara smiling, probably remembering the day they had met all those years ago. The smile encouraged her and she continued.

"Your beauty was astounding,  
Your smile lit up the room,  
You made my heart pound,  
Boom-boom, boom-boom."

Tara giggled and sat up more in the bed, putting one hand on the redhead's knee, though the blanket.

"I wrote this silly little poem  
'Cause I'm hoping you'll agree,  
Tara Maclay-"

Willow used her spare hand to turn off her lamp, plunging the room into darkness, which caused the glow-in-the-dark stars she had arranged earlier to spell out her words as she spoke them.

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Willow started balling up the paper in her hands when there had been nothing but silence for what felt like hours but in reality had only been about thirty seconds and began biting her nails.

"It's cool, I mean if you're not ready or you don't want to, it's fine, I just thought it'd be-"

"Can you turn on the light please?" Tara asked in a completely calm voice.

"Uh, sure," Willow replied, switching the lamp on again, "Why?"

"'Cause I want to see your face when I say yes."

Tara watched as Willow's face lit up and the redhead started grabbing around her, eventually locating the box she was looking for and opening it, revealing a glinting ring. She removed it and took the blonde's hand, slipping it onto the finger.

"Willow, how did-"

"It's not a real diamond," Willow said, pre-empting the question, looking shamefaced, "I promise, I absolutely promise that you're gonna get a proper ring someday and a big house and any car you want and, and-"

Tara reached her hand out and cupped the redhead's cheek, making her stop her babble before leaning forwards for a firm, loving kiss.

"All I want is you. For the rest of my life."

"Really?" Willow asked, the reality of Tara saying yes fully hitting her.

"Absolutely," Tara grinned, "You've just made a crappy day the best day of my life."

Willow's smile beamed and she turned to rummage in her nightstand again, pulling out a small box that was identical to the one that had held Tara's ring.

"Um, they kinda came in a set," she said, opening the box to reveal another ring, "I wasn't really sure…um, I mean, they came together so I thought it was a good idea and-"

She was cut off as Tara took the box and held it in front of her.

"I don't think I can come up with a poem on the spot, but, Willow, you are…the most beautiful, kind, generous, loving, wonderful woman I've ever met. You make my world light up with your smile and I feel so blessed that I can make you as happy as you make me," Tara paused to smile and stroke Willow's cheek with her thumb, "Please marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you," Willow whispered, kissing the blonde's palm and putting her hand out, "We're forever."

"And a day," Tara responded, sliding the ring onto Willow's finger, "Wow. We're engaged."

"We are."

They both grinned and met in a sweet, loving kiss for a few minutes until Tara pulled back, glancing upwards.

"Can I see the stars again?"

Willow turned off the lamp again and settled them both down into a lying position, Tara's head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Tara replied promptly, staring in awe at the words above her, squealing like a small child inside as she played with the ring on her finger, "I'm so happy. I feel like I should be jumping up and down but being in your arms...nothing beats that."

"Who woulda thought four years ago that the geek who spilled coffee on you and accidentally felt you up would end up being your fiancée…"

Tara giggled, the memory pushing itself to the forefront of her mind.

_***_

Tara walked across campus quickly, holding her books to her chest with one hand while the other grasped onto the large latte she was taking steady sips from, trying to wake herself up for her early-morning class she was on her way to. She'd been living in Boston for two years, having moved from New York State when she graduated high school and was half way through her degree but she still felt like an outsider. She knew it was her own fault, never making an effort to join any college groups or meet anyone, but she liked the isolation.

She wasn't overly shy and wasn't opposed to having friends, but growing up, she hadn't been allowed to have friends over and so people at school had generally avoided her, so she'd learnt to like her own company. Most of the human contact she received was from her family, which was fine up until she was ten and her mother died in a car accident. Then her father started drinking and started hitting her, so being alone, being away from him was always the preferred option. Anyway, she figured, if she focused on her studies, she could graduate to the full of her potential, make sure she got a job and never have to see her father again.

She glanced at her watch, internally groaning when she saw she'd practically have to run to get to her class on time and brought her coffee up to her mouth, intending to take a sip but instead found it poured down the t-shirt she was wearing, stumbling to keep herself upright.

Willow pushed her glasses up on her face to stop them from falling off as she scurried across the campus, intent on getting to the library as soon as it opened, wanting to have first access to whatever books and resources were available for her independent study in her Introduction to Cognitive Neuroscience class.

Much to the annoyance of her roommate, she was an early-riser, a quality she had kept on from high school when she'd get up early to hang out in the school library before school, preferring the surroundings to her own lonely bedroom. Her parents were never around, so she never had to explain her whereabouts to them and when she'd applied for colleges, they'd been delighted when she'd been accepted into Harvard, MIT and Princeton. Willow, however, had fallen in love with the Boston University campus when she had visited.

The fact that it was as far away from her parents as possible was a bonus in her eyes; they may rarely have been around, but the time they did spend together was full of ridicule and belittling on their part. She was also glad she'd been offered a full scholarship as her coming out hadn't gone down well and she'd been effectively cut-off until she 'renounced her ways'.

She pulled out her cell phone to check the time but before she could even glance at the screen she found herself colliding with something, or rather someone and fell on her butt, the notebooks and collection of pens in her possession flying everywhere. She shook her head to get her bearings and looked up, instantly going into panic mode when she saw she had walked straight into a girl – an absolutely gorgeous girl, she thought absently as she jumped up and pulled a pack of tissues from her pocket.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, I am so, so sorry, are you okay? Clearly you're not okay, some lunatic just spilled coffee all over your pretty shirt," Willow said, barely taking breaths between words as she dabbed at the blonde's t-shirt with her tissues, suddenly realizing what she was doing, "And I really shouldn't be touching you like this, I'm so sorry, I'll pay for dry-cleaning and get you a new coffee, as many coffees as you like and, and a muffin or whatever baked goodness you desire…"

Tara knew she should be concerned about the slowly-diminishing burning sensation of the coffee on her chest. She knew she should be concerned about her ruined t-shirt, or the fact that she would definitely be late for her class, or that a strange woman was touching very close to her breasts. But she couldn't bring herself to care because she was currently looking into the most beautiful face with the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

Those green eyes suddenly locked with hers and Willow inhaled softly, cutting off the babble. Both felt like something had just changed for them, that something special was happening.

"I'm, I'm Willow by the way. Willow Rosenberg," Willow squeaked out after a minute, "I'm so sorry about your shirt."

"It's okay," Tara replied, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, "It'll wash out. And I'm Tara Maclay. It's nice to meet you."

The blonde extended her free hand – the one that had been holding her coffee – and gulped when she felt a spark jolt through her as Willow took her hand and shook it firmly, a wave of confidence washing over her.

"So…that coffee?"

***

"I knew," Tara said as the memory ended, "I mean, obviously I didn't _know_ but I knew you were gonna be really special in my life. I can't believe we're getting married! I'm gonna get to check the 'Mrs.' box when I fill out forms!"

"Is that all you're excited about? Getting to check a different box?"

"Well that and, you know, spending the rest of our lives together. And the wedding! I know this is completely girly and rainbows and flowers and stuff, but I've always wanted the big, white wedding."

"Well then a big, white wedding you shall have."

Tara turned herself on her side and bit her lip.

"As long as it's you and me saying the vows, I don't care about our surroundings."

Willow turned herself as well so they were facing each other and cupped the blonde's cheek.

"Our wedding is gonna be the one thing we where we don't worry about money. Please? I'll work at McDonalds if I have to."

"You got rejected from there," Tara reminded gently.

"Overqualified," Willow scoffed, "I never thought my degree would stop me from getting a job."

"I think maybe the manager didn't appreciate your surmise that he had no higher aspirations than working in a fast food place because he lived in loveless marriage and secretly hoped that if he became a hollow, shell of a man that his wife would leave him and he would finally have some peace. I'm almost 100% sure he definitively didn't appreciate you saying that in front of all the other employees. And his wife."

"Well you should have seen him with her!" Willow replied, remembering the interview from hell, "He wouldn't look at her, never mind touch her. Anyway. Baby, we just got engaged and we're talking about our lack of money and jobs and stupid trivial stuff! We should be celebrating!"

"What do you wanna do?"

Willow rolled herself on top of her fiancée, a devilish grin on her face.

"How about tomorrow we call our friends and go for a picnic in the park? We can tell them then. But for now…"

"Yes?" Tara asked with a grin, quirking her eyebrow.

"We have some private celebrations to attend to."


	3. Chapter 3

"Private celebrations sound good," Tara murmured before Willow caught her lips in a fiery embrace.

They both moaned into the kiss simultaneously and the blonde slipped her hands beneath the thin material of her fiancée's pyjama top and raked her short nails down her back. Willow arched her back in response, moving her lips down to Tara's neck, latching onto her pulsepoint with vigour.

Tara caressed the skin of her lover's back for a few minutes as she felt herself being marked until the need for skin-on-skin contact intensified and she sat them both upwards, quickly discarding both of their tops and pulling Willow back into a steamy kiss. The redhead nibbled on the taller girl's lower lip as their breasts rubbed together, nipples hitting against each other as they moved.

Hands roamed as the kiss continued, dragging pyjama bottoms down and off their bodies, their legs tangling together instinctively beneath the covers.

"You're…the most…beautiful…woman…in the world," Willow panted between kisses and moaned when Tara rolled them so she was on top.

The blonde brought one hand up to cup the smaller girl's cheek as she deepened the kiss, her tongue easily slipping inside her fiancée's mouth as Willow parted her lips invitingly. They only parted when the need for oxygen became insufferable and Tara let her lips travel down the redhead's collarbone, kissing the bones that jutted out there and continuing downwards until she arrived at two pert breasts.

"You're the beautiful one," she whispered, glancing upwards to meet Willow's eye, "But thank you for making me beautiful too."

Willow wanted to respond, to tell her lover that she was beautiful all on her own, and that she was so thankful that that beauty was shared with her but all she could manage to get out was a strangled groan as warm lips wrapped around her left nipple and skilled fingers came up to toy with the other.

Tara ran her tongue over the hardening nipple in her mouth, delighting in the sensation as she lightly pinched the other, rolling it between her fingers.

"Teeth, Tara," Willow moaned after a few minutes of these attentions, arching her back into the touch.

Tara complied and bit down, smiling internally when Willow's entire body jolted and was surprised when their positions were suddenly reversed and the redhead was kissing all over her stomach as two hands eagerly fondled her breasts. She sighed happily and began stroking red hair, shivering when a warm tongue darted in and out of her bellybutton.

Moaning incoherently as she felt the wetness in between her legs increase by the second, she gently eased Willow's head upwards and kissed her softly as her hand trailed between their bodies, connecting with an equally-overflowing centre. Willow gasped at the contact and let one hand fall down as well.

"Oh, you're really wet," she groaned, "So hot and wet and…"

The redhead trailed off with a growl and started rubbing over the blonde's clit in light, teasing strokes. Tara rolled her eyes back into her head in pleasure and found her lover's hard nub as well, flicking it tenderly.

"What do you want?" Willow asked after a minute, moving her hips in a slow rhythm that matched Tara's strokes.

Tara's lips curved into a slight grin, she knew her fiancée loved hearing her say exactly what she wanted when they made love. When their relationship had first become sexual she had been slightly embarrassed by the open dialogue, but after a few times had relaxed into it and found it aroused her just as much to say it as it did for Willow to hear it.

"Your fingers inside me. Filling me, feeling me. Loving me."

Willow slowly caressed the blonde's folds and let her fingers tease her entrance for a few moments before plunging inside with two. Tara gasped and let her own fingers follow the same path, moaning when they slipped inside the redhead's tight heat.

"Go slow," she whispered; holding Willow's head to her shoulder so she could kiss her neck, "I wanna feel everything."

Willow began nibbling on her lover's shoulder as her hair was tossed to the side and her neck was lovingly kissed, moving her fingers in and out slowly. She moaned when she felt Tara's fingers curl inside her and hit against her sweet spot at every thrust.

"Oh Tara…"

Tara could feel herself getting higher and higher and resisted the urge to move her hips faster and get the release she sought, wanting to hold out as long as possible. Instead she guided Willow's lips to her own and started a slow kiss, one that matched the rhythm of their rocking centres below until she felt contractions start to flutter around her fingers and pulled back.

Willow opened her eyes half-way, her lids heavy and saw Tara give a slight, almost imperceptible nod.

"Keep your eyes open," she requested as she brought her thumb up to put some pressure on the blonde's clit, "I love you."

Tara let out a long, guttural moan as the orgasm hit her and watched as Willow's eyes glazed over as she began to shake, struggling but succeeding nonetheless to keep her eyes open.

"Tara, yes!"

They both stilled and held onto each other as the aftershocks jolted through them until Tara relaxed into the bed and Willow started giggling deliriously.

"How is it you always make me revert into a giggling heap of school girl mess?" she asked, cuddling into the naked body beneath her.

"Long as you're not laughing at me…" Tara joked, a small blush rising in her cheeks when she remembered that that was exactly what she'd thought the first couple of times they'd made love and Willow had giggled, before the redhead had hastened to reassure that was definitely not the case.

"Uh uh. Nope. Never."

Tara smiled as Willow placed a few leisurely kisses on the blonde's neck until the taller girl flipped them and started moving down the redhead's body. Willow looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Where you going?"

Tara looked back up with a smirk.

"Well I did have a particular destination in mind...somewhere hot and wet... Unless…"

"Unless what?" Willow asked with a pout, "I liked where that plan was going."

"I was just gonna say unless you're too tired," Tara replied, still smirking, "You know, all that planning with the stars and your illicit light show, not to mention-"

"Tara?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and lick me."

"You got it," Tara said eagerly, nuzzling in between Willow's breasts before kissing a straight line down her stomach.

She arrived at the redhead's damp curls and inhaled deeply, before hooking both of the smaller girl's legs over her shoulders and burying her face into her lover's wet centre. Willow groaned and crossed her ankles over the blonde's neck, pulling her in closer as her fiancée's tongue explored her enthusiastically.

Tara licked the length of the redhead's centre a few times, gathering all the juices she could before wrapping her lips around her clit and began sucking, keeping her tongue tight to the hard nub.

"Ugh…Tara…"

Willow gripped the sheet with one hand as the taller girl continued her ministrations, her moans getting louder and louder as Tara increased her pace. After a few minutes of this, the blonde began to ease off, eventually stopping and the redhead let out a whimper of disappointment until she felt her lover's tongue enter her slowly, dragging along her front wall. She cried out when it hit against her sweet spot.

"Oh god yes…right there, right there, don't stop."

Tara felt the smaller girl's thighs begin to tremble either side of her and reached both of her hands up, cupping the redhead's breasts. She fondled the firm flesh for a few moments as her tongue continued to work before pinching both her nipples which had the desired effect of sending Willow over the edge.

"Yes, yes, Tara!"

Willow felt her body grow taut as she came and stayed lost in the high for several moments before letting her legs fall back onto the bed, Tara bringing her down slowly. The blonde eventually pulled her tongue away and kissed up her fiancée's body, poking her head out from under the blanket with a grin.

"You enjoy that?"

"No," Willow said with a smirk, her eyes still closed, "It was horrible."

"Oh so I guess you'll never want me to do ever again, huh?"

Willow lazily opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get her bearings and brought her hands up to stroke Tara's hair.

"Well, since you seemed to enjoy it so much, I guess I could let you-"

Not able to keep a straight face any longer, she started giggling quietly and brought the blonde down to met her lips, kissing her with a soft tenderness that told Tara how devoted her fiancée was to her.

The taller girl responded in kind for a few minutes before rolling off the exhausted redhead and turning on her side to indicate she wanted to spoon. Willow happily readjusted herself so she was lying in Tara's arms and felt a small kiss being placed on her cheek before soft whispers were spoken into her ear.

"I love you, Willow. Forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Willow loaded some fruit in with the other foodstuff she had prepared into the picnic basket she had set out and placed a blanket on top before quietly walking back into the bedroom and sitting on the side of the bed that Tara was still sleeping in. She smiled and leaned down to place a series of short, soft kisses all over her face.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Tara shook her head slightly in her sleep and cuddled into the pillow.

"Wakey, wakey, baby."

Tara mumbled something incoherent and the redhead leaned down again to try and make sense of it. Most of whatever was said was lost in mumbles but Willow did make out the word 'cuddle' and settled herself alongside her fiancée and pulled her to her. Tara snuggled into the crook of the smaller girl's neck and her breathing evened out again, falling back into her slumber.

Willow rolled her eyes and grabbed a small rabbit plush toy from the side of the bed, shaking it on top of the blonde's face.

"Mr. Hoppy says wake up!"

Tara spluttered at the taste of fur in her mouth and batted the rabbit – a toy she'd had since she was a baby, given to her by her mother – away.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake," she grumbled, still refusing to open her eyes, "Can we just stay in bed for the day?"

"I've already called the gang," Willow replied, "And made food for us all. Picnic in the park remember? To tell them our news?"

Tara's eyes flew open and she brought her hand up to her face, smiling as she admired her ring. She then took Willow's hand and kissed the band on her finger.

"What time are we meeting them?"

"Eleven," Willow answered, "We're doing a brunch kinda thing. I was packed some food and paper plates and stuff. Oh, and a blanket, of course."

"My beautiful girl. Always thinks of everything," Tara replied, stretching her limbs, then got a seductive look in her eye, "Wanna fool around before we go?"

"Yes," Willow grinned, "But we don't have time."

Tara pulled the redhead on top of her, their faces centimetres apart.

"We have a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, their tongues were duelling ardently and Tara had managed to undo the redhead's bra, her hands fondling the firm flesh under her shirt, causing moans to slip out into the kiss. Suddenly Willow found herself face down in the mattress, Tara having slipped out from under her. She turned around and gaped at the blonde.

"What the hell?"

"Well we need to leave soon and I have to shower," Tara said calmly, grabbing her robe, "Be out in a few."

"Vixeny tease," Willow muttered, covering her face with her hands to try and calm herself down.

Standing up a few minutes later she stood up and fixed her bra and shirt before walking into the kitchen and taking some drinks she put in the refrigerator in anticipation of bringing it along, putting it in the basket. Tara appeared after a short while, dressed for the day and wrapped her arms around the redhead's midsection.

"Sorry about leaving you high and dry…"

"I don't think 'dry' is the right word," Willow grinned, "And I'm not sorry. You'll just have to finish it later."

"You better believe I will," Tara purred, then saw the basket sitting atop the table, "Oh wow, you really went all out."

"Well this isn't just any old brunch. This is our first brunch as future-married people and should be treated in the highest esteem and with due respect."

"Well then, I'm glad you're at the helm of it," Tara said with a grin, "You make anything much more refined just by being there."

"You mean when I babble endlessly or snort when I laugh?"

"Exactly. Two of the many, many things I love about you."

"I love you too," Willow replied with a goofy smile, "Come on, let's head out."

The redhead grabbed the basket with one hand and joined the other with Tara's as they walked out the door and to their local 'T' stop and got on the green line that took them to just outside the Boston Public Gardens. They walked into the large park and past the large equestrian statue of George Washington, making their way to the pond area where Willow had said they would meet their friends. The redhead glanced at her watch and saw they were a little early, then her face lit up as she spotted a familiar landmark.

"Hey, look. Our bench."

She put the basket on the grass as they arrived at the wooden seat and instantly turned to cup the blonde's cheek and bring their lips together, remembering what the particular seating structure was so important to them.

* * *

___"Tara! Hey!" _

_Tara turned when she heard her name being called and smiled at the approaching redhead._

_"You know, you don't have to buy me a coffee every time you see me," Tara said with a slight grin as she took the Styrofoam cup offered to her, "You've more than made up for the spilled one."_

_"Well, I still feel bad, you know," Willow replied with a blush._

_The two had been hanging around campus over the three weeks since they'd crashed into each other, striking up an easy friendship. Willow was more sociable than Tara, joining her roommate for campus concerts and had been a member of a few groups her freshman year, but wasn't overly outgoing either, liking the company of books and her laptop as she had become accustomed to growing up, so making a new friend was something she was happy about._

_What she wasn't happy about was how unsure she was of how the blonde felt about their friendship, particularly whether she wanted them to be more than friends. A passing comment about a crush on Mariska Hargitay had confirmed the liking of girls but she had no idea how to bring up the possible liking of her. She was normally able to read people extremely well and her inability to do so in this situation was frustrating her almost as much as not being able to kiss her beautiful new friend every time she saw her._

_"I'm glad you suggested hanging out in the park," Tara said as they started walking along, "It's nice to get off campus."_

_"This place is really beautiful, huh? All the flowers, and green…and the lake. Hey, have you ever been on one of those paddle boats?"_

_"No," Tara shook her head, "Never had anyone to go with and I didn't want to go on my own. What about you?"_

_"Nope. But I've always wanted to. Do you, um, maybe, wanna…?"_

_"Yea?" Tara asked, smiling when the redhead nodded, "Then yes. Definitely."_

_They made their way over to the Swan Boats and Tara paid the small fee before Willow had a chance to object._

_"For all the coffees," she said as they climbed onto the boat and sat on the bench in the front, "Boston's so pretty."_

_Willow bit her lip to stop herself from replying 'you're so pretty', instead opting to just smile and nod as the boat started its tour around the water._

_The two stayed quiet during the tour, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable, that's what Willow surmised anyway and it was something that pleased her. Normally she felt the need to fill silences with other people up by talking incessantly, it's how her habit of babbling had developed and being able to be quiet and at ease with herself and her surroundings was just another thing to add to her 'why Tara is so awesome' list; a list she had been compiling in her head since she'd met the blonde._

_They docked back at the bank and stepped off the boat. Tara walked over to throw her now-empty coffee cup in a trash can and sat on the bench that was next to it. Willow followed and sat next to her friend, a small gap between them. She looked over at her friend, who was gazing peacefully out at the water and inched a little closer._

_"Tara?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I really wanna hold your hand."_

_Willow held her breath as she waited for a response, her heart beating furiously in her chest. She was expecting Tara to move away or jump up, disgusted, or even to be yelled at for ruining their friendship. What she wasn't expecting was a warm hand to cover hers and give a small squeeze. She exhaled with a beaming smile on her face, marvelling at how right it felt to have Tara's hand in hers and turned her hand in the blonde's, squeezing back. After a moment she decided to go for broke and took another deep breath._

_"Tara?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"I really wanna kiss you."_

_Tara turned to meet Willow's gaze and parted her lips invitingly. The redhead swallowed to get some moisture back in her mouth and leaned forwards half-way, letting the blonde decide one way or the other whether they'd kiss. The decision was made swiftly and Willow quickly found a soft pair of lips on her own, moving gently. The pace of the kiss got gradually faster until Tara almost timidly ran her tongue over Willow's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was readily granted. The smaller girl reached for the blonde's other hand and held them both tightly as their tongues clashed repeatedly and fervently._

_She was blown away by how amazing the sensation of kissing Tara was – she knew that if they did ever kiss it would be incredible, but actually doing it was exceeding anything she could've imagined. They continued kissing for an indeterminate amount of time until both felt their lungs start to burn, begging for oxygen. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily and smiling at each other. After a minute Tara bit her lip shyly before speaking._

_"Willow?"_

_"Uh huh?"_

_"I really wanna do that again."_

* * *

Willow sucked Tara's bottom lip into her mouth, smiling internally at the memory of their first kiss - and the many subsequent kisses that had followed that afternoon – and how even four years later the touch of Tara's lips on her own electrified her. She was about to push her tongue forward, to deepen the kiss when something was brought down between her and Tara's faces, separating them. She glanced to the side and seeing who it was that had put what she determined to be a newspaper between them, rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper, throwing it in the trash.

"If you can't be nice with your paper, Becky, you shouldn't have a paper at all."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, I hadn't read that!" Rebecca Hardy, a brunette English teacher in a middle school and Willow's roommate for the first two years of college, exclaimed, frowning when she glanced in the trash can and saw her paper had coffee and a half-eaten Egg McMuffin on it, "Not cool."

"You should know that I don't like getting my Tara-smoochies disturbed," Willow replied, indignant.

"Yea. We lived together for the first six months you two dated. I'm well aware of the phenomenon that is pissed-off-horny Willow."

The former-college roommates smiled at each other and Willow jumped up to give the brunette a hug.

"Good to see you. We haven't met up in ages."

Tara stood up as well to give Becky a quick hug before grabbing the blanket from the picnic basket and laid it out on the grass.

"I know, it's my fault. I've been crazy busy with mid-terms coming up and stuff," Becky explained as she sat on the red blanket, "But I'm glad you suggested this. It'll be nice, the whole gang together. Although, Tara, I guess you see Alice most days at work."

"Sometimes," Tara smiled, "She works a lot of different cases."

Alice Kenter was a fellow social worker who had been with the DCF a year longer than Tara had and they had become friendly almost straight away when Alice helped Tara with her very first case; a reformed drug addict mother who was determined to stay clean for her newborn son but was having some difficulty with her support network. The two had bonded over their empathy for the woman who had clearly had a rough start in life but was trying her absolute hardest to be a good mother. An after-work drink one night had turned into a string of get-togethers and dinners between the two social workers, Willow and Becky.

Brian Green completed their group of friends, he was the newest addition, having come to the gang a year and a half ago when Willow had her brief job at Starbucks. He had been the other barista and helped her as much as he could and after Willow was fired and a failed attempt at asking the redhead out, they had remained friends and he settled happily into the group of girls, despite his protests sometimes that he needed to find 'guy friends'. He still worked in Starbucks as he did his masters degree in Business.

Brian and Alice chose that moment to walk up together, both sitting on the blanket, Brian's holding five Starbucks cups, held in a cardboard container.

"Arriving together?" Tara asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Something you're not telling us?"

"We met on the T," Alice replied, running a hand through her mousey-brown hair, "And like I have time for a relationship. I don't know how you manage it."

"I know what you mean," Brian added, "Work, school, work, school, I don't even have time to remember my own name."

"It's Brian," Becky teased, "Brian Ignatius Green. Mr. Big."

Brian blushed at both the mention of his middle name and the imposed nickname Becky had given him when she had learned it. He decided to change the subject and put the coffees in the middle of the blanket.

"I stopped by work on my way. Mocha for you, Willow," he said, handing her one of the cups, "Caramel Macchiato; Becky…Cappuccino for you, Alice and a Triple Latte for Tara."

There was a chorus of 'thank yous' and Willow pulled the lid up on the picnic basket.

"And I brought food. We have cheese, crackers, salad, carrots and celery with ranch and watermelon, strawberries, grapes and jell-o. Oh and I have chocolate! Have to have chocolate."

"Oh thank god, food," Brian said, eyeing the basket, "I'm still a poor student. There's only so long I can survive on ramen noodles."

Willow giggled and handed him one of the paper plates she had brought. In the process, Becky noticed a glinting on the redhead's hand and grabbed her hand, holding up her ring finger.

"Uh, what is that?"

"Oh that?" Willow asked, acting nonchalant, "That's my engagement ring."

Brian dropped the plate he had been handed, which luckily had no food on it yet and looked between Tara and Willow, his mouth hanging open. Alice grabbed Tara's hand and upon seeing her ring, started shrieking excitedly, causing a few strange looks from passers-by.

"When did this happen?" Alice asked when she calmed herself down a bit.

"Last night," Tara said, showing her ring to the group.

"How did it happen, how did it happen?"

"Jeez, Brian you're the biggest girl of all of us," Becky scoffed at the excited man.

"Shut up, two of my best friends are getting married, I get to be excited!"

"You do get to be excited," Willow agreed with a grin, smiling at Tara.

"Tell us the story," Alice asked, taking a bunch of grapes and settling herself comfortably, "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Okay," Tara started excitedly, "Willow was acting really nervous all night, you know, more than her usual jumpy self but I figured she was worried about getting a job or money or something. So anyway, I'm getting ready for bed and I get under the covers-"

"Ooh, awesome," Brain said under his breath, but Tara heard and scowled at him.

"You will not be getting any of those details," she said pointedly, before lapsing back into the story, "And Will tells me she wrote me a poem-"

"Aww!" Becky and Alice said simultaneously, making Willow blush.

"And she reads it out, about the first time we met and stuff and the last line is 'Will you marry me?". But at the exact same time as she says it, she turns off the lights and the same words are written on the ceiling of our bedroom in glow-in-the-dark stars."

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Becky smirked, hitting Willow playfully on the arm.

Willow joined one of her hands with Tara's and brought it up to kiss her knuckles.

"And she said yes," she continued the story, gazing into blue eyes, "And I put the ring on her finger. Then she gave me the most beautiful speech and asked me to marry her too. Then my ring went on and well, like Tara said, you're not getting any other details."

"Oh I'm so happy for you," Alice said, leaning forwards and wrapping an arm over both of her friend's shoulders in a hug, "What're the plans? When's the wedding?"

"We haven't talked about it yet," Willow replied with a smile, "But Tara wants big and white so we're having big and white. And that might take us a while to save for, but it'll be perfect, no matter what. I'll make sure of that."

"Of course it will," Brian interjected, "It's you two! You're like the best couple in the world."

"You didn't think that when you tried to ask Willow out," Becky pointed out, teasing her friends being one of her favourite pastimes.

"Well, I hadn't met Tara nor seen them together," Brian retorted, "And I definitely did not know that Willow was gayer than Christmas."

"Uh…"

"Oh shush, honey, you are," Tara soothed when Willow seemed like she was going to contest that point, "It's a good thing."

"So…you have any venues in mind yet?" Alice asked.

Willow was about to say no when an idea struck her.

"What about here?" she asked, turning to Tara, "We had our first kiss here and kind of had our first date, unofficially…remember with the boat and everything?"

"Of course I remember. I'd love to marry you here. Can we do that?"

"Another teacher in the school got married here last year," Becky said, "You have to get a permit but it's all very easy apparently. And you have to keep it small."

"We don't know many people anyway. Just you guys and a few people from work," Tara replied, "I don't think our families are exactly on the agenda."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Tara's last sentence hung in the air. Everyone was aware of Willow's parents being absent since she came out and that Tara didn't get on with her father, though Willow was the only one who knew why, the blonde preferring to keep her abusive past private. The silence was broken as Alice raised her coffee in the air.

"Well, here's to Willow and Tara, spending their lives together and being happy."

"And to the amazing bachelorette party I'm going to throw," Becky winked.

Willow raised her coffee as well, keeping her gaze fixed on Tara.

"To finding the love of your life and knowing they love you back."

Tara felt her heart swell at Willow's words and scooted closer to the redhead, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her fiancée's lips gently. They stayed kissing as the other three looked on with cheesy grins on their face, before looking at each other and hitting their cups together. 

"To love."


	6. Chapter 6

"Going to work, sweetie," Tara said quietly, kneeling beside the bed of the still-sleeping redhead, placing a kiss on her temple.

Willow normally got up with Tara every morning and before her on weekends, liking the early mornings, but occasionally, generally when certain amorous activities completely tired her out, as was the case this particular Monday morning, she slept in. Still, Tara knew the redhead would be pissed if she wasn't woken for a proper goodbye.

"Frog babies, no…don't want frog babies…want Tara babies."

Tara had gotten used to the smaller girl's nonsensical sleep-talk and thought it was hilarious that they could sometimes have full conversations that Willow would never remember.

"You want a little redhead?" she whispered with a grin.

"Nuh uh. No fire, it's dangerous."

Tara smiled again and glanced at the clock. As much as she would enjoy staying there all morning and have more teasing-ammo for future use, she had to leave in the next five minutes or she was going to be late for work. Seeing that gentle persuasion out of slumber was not working, she placed a finger either side of Willow's nostrils and plugged her nose. She redhead shot up in the bed straight away, gasping slightly and looking around the room in confusion. She finally settled her gaze on a guilty-looking Tara.

"Sorry, honey. I have to go to work."

"I was having a nice dream," Willow replied, still sleepy.

"About us having a baby?"

Willow turned to the blonde wide-eyed before realisation crossed her features.

"I was talking again, huh?"

Tara stroked the redhead's cheek and nodded.

"We'll have our own little bundle of joy someday, sweetie."

Willow's smile beamed and she leaned into the hand on her cheek, giving the blonde's palm a kiss.

"Have a good day," she said after a minute, knowing they could get lost just looking at each other, "I love you."

"I love you too," Tara replied and leaned over for a chaste kiss, before standing and making her way towards the bedroom door, "Have fun with Oprah."

Willow picked up and threw a pillow at Tara's retreating figure and heard a giggle before the front door slammed shut. She let herself fall back onto the mattress and just lay there for a few minutes, quietly contemplating her day and decided she'd research all she needed to about having their wedding in the park.

_Ooh and I can do a spreadsheet, figure out how long it'll take to save!_

Happy that she could do something genuinely helpful and valuable to their lives, she jumped up and made her way into the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

* * *

Tara rummaged through her handbag looking for her cell phone as she walked down the hallway and turned into the offices she worked in, expecting the usual hustle and bustle of people going about their business. What she wasn't expecting was a thunderous round of applause as soon as she walked in. She jumped back slightly at the sound, dropping her bag in the process but Alice was quickly beside her, picking it up and handing it back to her.

"I kinda told Jamie about the engagement and she told Tyler and well, a memo went around just before you got here," she whispered to the shocked blonde.

Tara nodded her understanding and smiled at the group of her colleagues who were standing and clapping, embarrassed by the show of affection. She felt herself blushing and ducked her head, walking over to her cubicle quickly and sitting down. Jamie, one of the assistants, and someone Tara was friendly with walked over, grabbing a chair from the cubicle opposite, before giving the blonde a quick hug and sitting beside her.

"Ring, Tara! Let me see the ring!"

Tara bashfully held out her hand and Jamie inspected the ring, a slight frown forming on her face.

"It's gorgeous…" she started, biting her lip, "Is it a real-"

"It's from Willow," Tara cut her off, snatching her hand back, "It's the most special thing in the world to me."

"Right. Of course," Jamie replied, clearing her throat, "It really is beautiful. And, um, congratulations."

"I know," Tara responded, still a little miffed, but deciding to let it go, "And thank you."

"Hey, Tara, I didn't mean-"

"I know," Tara cut her off again, but with a small smile this time, "I know. It's cool."

"I'll, um, I'll just leave you to your work."

"Hey, Jamie?" Tara said as the other woman turned to leave, "I'll make sure you get an invite to the wedding."

Jamie seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that she hadn't pissed off the blonde and gave her a broad smile.

"Thank you. I would love that."

The two women nodded at each other and Tara twirled back around in her chair, glancing at the reports that had been put on her desk as she booted her computer. She sighed as she took the first file and looked over the latest hospital report for Timmy Buckton, the child she'd spoken to Willow about the night she proposed.

Seeing that he had been admitted and was due to be discharged later than afternoon, she decided she'd try another visit to the boy to get him to open up. She had felt she was getting somewhere with him the last time she had seen him, but his father had forced his way back into the room and he had clammed up.

She put Timmy's report to the side for the moment and addressed the others on her desk before going through her emails. When she'd dealt with everything she needed to, she stood up and walked over to the office at the back of the room, knocking on the open door of her boss, Mr. Evans.

"Come in," the middle-aged, balding man said, looking up at Tara with a smile, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, sir," Tara replied with a blush, "I just came to get the okay to go on a hospital visit for Timmy Buckton? I reviewed the case with you last Friday…"

Mr. Evans indicated for Tara to take a seat and the blonde walked into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Has there been a new development in his case?"

"Uh, well, no, but he's getting discharged today and I think if I just talk to him, I can-"

"Tara…I know this case is a hard one…but we've gone to the length of our capabilities for him and there's just nothing we can do at this moment."

"I know I can get him to talk, sir. I just need ten minutes with him away from his father. He trusts me, I know he does."

"Tara-"

"I'll go on my lunch hour," Tara replied in a pleading tone, "I just need one more try."

Mr. Evans shook his head back and forth a few times before exhaling loudly.

"Okay. Alright. But not a minute over your lunch hour. And Tara?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I hope he talks."

"I hope so too," Tara replied, standing up, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Mr. Evans said, shaking his hands back and forth, "What my employees do or don't do on their lunch hour is none of my business. I can't be held responsible for them."

Tara nodded her understanding and smiled as her boss winked at her before leaving his office and going over to Alice's cubicle, on the opposite side of the room. The brunette was on the phone so Tara hung back for a few minutes, checking out the pictures on the notice board of the various staff parties there had been until she heard the click of Alice's phone and turned back around.

"Tara, what can I do for you?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Um, our lunch plans? I have to cancel."

"Tara," Alice whined, "I wanted to talk wedding!"

"I know, I promise, we'll have plenty of time for that but I have to make a hospital visit and my lunch hour is the only time I can go."

Alice raised her eyebrows for a moment and regarded her friend seriously.

"Is this the Buckton case?"

Tara nodded slowly; she had told Alice about Timmy, hoping the more experienced social worker would have some idea of how to help.

"You're getting too involved, Tare. You can't let this consume you."

Tara opened her mouth to object but sighed instead.

"I know. But I can't just let his father hurt him."

Alice gave the blonde a small smile, Tara's super-caring attitude is what made her a brilliant social worker but, like Willow, she worried that her friend cared too much. Unlike Willow though, she wasn't aware of why Tara got so involved, of the kinship she felt with the abused children.

"Well good luck. Let me know how you get on."

"I will. Thanks, Al."

Tara smiled at her friend and made her way back to her cubicle. Glancing at the clock on her computer, she saw she had just under an hour before she could take lunch, she took some papers from the pile of unfinished paperwork she had on her desk and took a pen, getting stuck in.

* * *

At the same time, Willow was busy in research mode, looking at the requirements for holding their wedding in the Public Gardens, as well as other general wedding costs, like the flowers and cake. She had an Excel sheet open as well, noting the estimates as she went along and was starting to panic as she realised just how much it was going to cost to give Tara the wedding she wanted.

_The wedding she deserves. Beautiful and spectacular, just like her. Well, no matter what, baby, you're getting that wedding._

Willow rested her chin on her hand, forgetting about her laptop for a moment as she thought about Tara and how beautiful she was, a fond smile gracing her features until a loud knocking on the front door disturbed her from her reverie. She saved her documents on her laptop and stood up, going over to answer the door, a look of confusion on her face when she saw two men in suits on the other side.

"Willow Rosenberg?"

"Um, yes?"

One of the men pulled a badge from his pocket and held it up in front of her.

"I'm Special Agent Monroe, this is Special Agent Morgan. We need you to come with us."


	7. Chapter 7

"You need me…um, what?" Willow asked, bewildered, "You're FBI? Why the hell does the FBI want to see me?"

"If you could just come with us, ma'am," Agent Monroe said stoically, nodding to the other agent.

Agent Morgan walked passed Willow into the apartment and went over to her laptop.

"Uh, that's mine," Willow said, going over and grabbing her laptop before the man could take it, "And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's happening."

"Ms. Rosenberg, we have a warrant here to take possession of that laptop. Now you can either co-operate or we can arrest you, but you will be coming with us this afternoon."

Willow opened and closed her mouth in shock and placed her laptop back on the table.

"Can I see your badges again?" she asked in small voice.

"Of course," Agent Morgan said, producing his badge again, Monroe doing the same.

Willow looked them over and satisfied that they were the real thing, she nodded and looked between the men.

"Okay," she said, before a thought struck her, "Hey, this isn't about Tara, is it? She isn't hurt or something or, or that guy who was hitting his kid, he didn't hurt her, did he? Oh god, please don't tell me she's hurt. I couldn't handle it if she was hurt."

The agents glanced at each other, confused by the sudden outburst but Morgan saw the redhead was getting quite distressed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can assure you, ma'am, we're not here to tell you of your friend being hurt."

"My girlfriend," Willow replied quietly, "Fiancée, actually."

"Ma'am, we'd like if you could come with us. We'll be taking you to the Boston FBI offices and we need to take possession of your laptop. Everything will be explained to you in due time, but for the moment we just need you to follow us."

Willow didn't like not knowing what was going on, much less the idea of being somehow involved in something with the FBI and even less the thought of giving someone her laptop, but was still aware of the threat of arrest and knew it would be easier if she just complied.

"Okay. Um…lead the way?"

Morgan put the laptop under his arm as Monroe started walking down the hallway again. Willow grabbed her cell and keys from beside the door and closed it, following the two agents out of their building and into the black SUV that was parked on the road, her heart pounding in her chest as she wondered what exactly was going on. It was a short car ride to the FBI offices and once there the redhead was lead to a small room where she sat by herself for a few minutes before a new man, dressed in similar suits to the first two agents came in and sat opposite her, smacking a large file down on the table.

"Ms. Rosenberg. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Tara left her office building and walked around the corner to where there was a taxi rank. She normally relied on public transport or walking wherever she needed to go, mainly because of the cost, but using either of those options today would take up her entire lunch hour to get to the hospital and back and she needed as much time as possible with Timmy to talk to him. She slid into the back seat of the cab at the front of the line.

"Boston's Children's Hospital, please."

"Yes, ma'am," the driver replied in a thick Boston accent, "Hope there ain't no one too sick there."

"He'll be okay," Tara said with a small smile, "I'll make sure of it."

The man nodded before turning on the radio and singing along softly to a Johnny Cash song. Tara found herself tapping along to the tune as well, but it was more out of nervousness than any real love of the song until the cab pulled up outside the hospital. She thanked the man and handed over the fare before getting out of the car and going up to the ward that Timmy had been admitted to, stopping by the nurse's station on the way.

"Tara, hi," a young, raven-haired woman said from behind the desk.

"Hi, Cheryl," Tara greeted the nurse with a smile, "Um, I kinda have a favour to ask."

"Shoot. I'll try and help with whatever I can."

"I need to talk to Timmy again and I need you to distract Mr. Buckton while I do it."

Cheryl bit her lip but nodded.

"Okay. I can tell him he has more discharge papers to sign or something. But you know what he's like, you might not have long. And you probably shouldn't let him see you. He goes ape when ever social workers are mentioned. Trying to cover his own ass, the bastard."

"I owe you one. Is he in there now?"

"Yea, I saw him go in a few minutes ago. I'll go get him out here."

Tara mouthed 'thank you' and grabbed Timmy's file from her bag, hiding her face behind it as Cheryl went behind one of the curtains, bringing a tall, hard-faced man out with her a minute later. She got a subtle nod from the nurse and slipped inside the curtain herself, her heart breaking when she saw the young boy still covered in bruises.

* * *

"We do?" Willow asked, biting her lip, "What about?"

"Indeed we do. I'm Agent Patterson," the man said, extending his hand which Willow took, "It's seems you're quite the computer whiz."

"Well, you know what they say. There are 10 types of people in this world, those who understand binary code and those who don't," Willow replied with a nervous chuckle, ducking her head when the agent just stared at her, "Geek humour."

"We've been watching you for a while, Ms. Rosenberg," Patterson said, opening the file in front of him, "A long while. Ever since you blipped up on our radar when you were in high school for hacking into the SAT website. Eager to get your results, were we?"

Willow looked at Patterson, wide-eyed, having no idea how to respond.

"I, um…well I just…"

"You're quite the adept at bypassing security systems and gaining access to servers you have no business having access too. Like government databases. Like the FBI database four years ago looking for information on a man in Rochester."

Willow's face turned into a scowl as she remembered trying to access information on Tara's father – just after she'd been told about the abuse – and had failed at trying to get him locked up for something, anything, wanting the man to pay for what he'd done to her love. She'd spent hours trying to break into the server and when she had she'd found nothing that could've actually helped her.

"Most recently," Patterson continued, "The city power grid…"

"It was only lights," Willow protested, quickly "I didn't turn off the power supply of anywhere. That could cause all kind of havoc or lost work, you know, people really don't save their data enough or back it up, which is irresponsible really and-"

"You're on a list, Ms. Rosenberg," Patterson cut her off, rubbing his temples as he tried to keep up with the redhead's speech.

"A list? Like a list-y list?"

"Um, yes. A list-y list," Patterson agreed, blinking a few times in confusion, "You're one of a few what we consider extremely dangerous hackers in the world."

* * *

Timmy's face lit up as he saw Tara and tried to sit up more in his bed.

"Tara! Hi!"

"Hey, Timmy," Tara greeted with a warm smile, sitting on the chair beside the bed, "How're you doing?"

"Okay. My arm isn't so sore now, but the cast is kinda itchy."

"Well don't stick a pencil down there. You don't want to break off and be stuck."

"I won't," Timmy shook his head, "I promise."

Tara scooted closer and took one of the boy's hands in hers in comfort.

"So you're going home this afternoon. How're you feeling about that?"

"Fine," Timmy answered, but Tara saw his face fall.

"Is there any reason why you wouldn't want to go home?"

Timmy stayed quiet and averted his eyes.

"You can tell me, Timmy. I just wanna help. I can keep you safe."

"No one can keep me safe," Timmy whispered.

Tara leaned forward, this was the closest she'd ever gotten to the boy telling her something.

"Safe from who? Who's hurting you?"

Timmy ducked his head and Tara saw him purse his lips, trying not to say anything.

"If you tell me, I can make sure they never hurt you again. That you never have to see them again."

"What would happen to me?" Timmy asked in the same small voice.

"Well, you'd go to a big house with lots of other kids to play with for a while and no one there would hurt you. Then we'd try and find a new family for you to stay with."

"Would they really play with me?"

"Yep," Tara nodded, "And I bet they'd all think your cast was super cool and want to sign it."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Timmy looked at his cast and Tara for a few moments.

"He doesn't mean to hurt me. He just gets mad 'cause Mommy went to heaven when I was borned and it was my fault. I didn't mean to make her go to heaven or anything."

"Oh sweetheart, of course you didn't," Tara replied, holding the boy's head to her shoulder, "Sweetie, who gets mad and hurts you?"

"My dad," Timmy replied, almost inaudibly.

"Timmy, how did your dad hurt your arm?"

"I was brushing my teeth and he told me I was wasting water. So he dragged me out and kicked me and I fell down the stairs."

"Oh, sweetie," Tara said, stroking his hair, "And your dad told you to say you hurt it during a soccer game?"

Timmy nodded silently and a tear came to his eye.

"I didn't want to 'cause I don't like lying, 'specially to you, Tara 'cause you're my friend but I was scared."

"It's okay, Timmy, you did nothing wrong. And no one is gonna hurt you ever again, okay? I promise."

Just then the curtain swung open and Mr. Buckton appeared, seething.

"Get away from my son!"

Tara put herself in front of the bed and glared at the man.

"No, you get away from your son. You'll never lay a hand on him again."

* * *

"Dangerous?" Willow asked in shock, "I'm not dangerous, I mean just 'cause I can get into the FBI or NSA or - whoops I probably shouldn't have told you that, but I wouldn't do anything, ever and oh god am I going to jail? I wouldn't survive well in jail, I didn't even survive high school well and what about Tara, oh god, this is not happening…"

"Ms. Rosenberg, that list can also go by another name. Extremely useful hackers. We have some of the best IT technicians in the world analyzing your laptop at the moment, gathering information to see just how savvy you are. You see, in these situations, we prefer to use all the intelligence we can and have useful personnel join us."

Willow gaped at the man for a few seconds before speaking.

"Are you offering me a job?"


	8. Chapter 8

Willow walked out of the FBI offices in a mild state of shock, a small folder filled with documents in one hand and her recovered laptop in the other and realised she was right around the corner from the DCF offices. Shuffling everything under one arm, she glanced at her watch and saw that she should be able to catch Tara just before she left for the day and they could travel home together.

She walked the couple of blocks to the building, her afternoon running through her head on a loop and walked into the officers of her fiancée, and over to her cubicle. Tara spun in her seat when she saw someone come up to her desk in her peripherals and her smiled beamed when she saw who it was.

"Hey, sweetie. What're you doing here?"

"I had the…weirdest afternoon. Completely crazy."

"Well you've got good timing," Tara said, turning slightly to press a few buttons on her computer, watching as the screen turned to black, "I'm just done for the day. And I had a bit of a crazy day too."

"Oh, believe you me, baby. It was not as crazy as mine."

"Well you can tell me all about – why do you have your laptop with you?" Tara asked, crinkling her brow in confusion as she stood and picked her handbag up from the floor.

"All part of my crazy day," Willow replied as they joined hands and started walking out,

There was a silent understanding that they'd wait until they got home to talk properly, the many people and loudness of rush hour on the T not being conducive to having a conversation. They walked through the front door of their apartment and Tara kicked off her shoes, putting her keys in the bowl by the door.

"I got a job," Willow blurted before the door was even closed and Tara spun around, her eyes wide.

"You got a job? Oh honey, congratulations!" Tara replied, swooping the smaller girl up in her arms, "I'm so proud of you."

"You don't even know what it is," Willow said with a small giggle, then pulled back from the hug, a serious look on her face, "I haven't accepted yet. I need to talk to you about it fully and if you're not happy, then I won't go ahead, okay? I need you to know that."

"This sounds serious…"

"Baby, I could really use a beer. And a cuddle. Can we get those and then talk?"

"Of course," Tara replied, rubbing the redhead's shoulder's with a smile, "And you need to know I'll support you through anything."

Tara dropped her head and put a kiss on Willow's forehead before making her way over to the kitchen and taking two beers from the fridge. She kicked the door shut and walked back into the living room, nodding for Willow to head over to the couch. She sat back and let the redhead use her as a backrest, opening both their beers. When they were settled comfortably, Willow started to speak.

"Okay. Now this is all gonna seem completely surreal, and it is, I still can't believe it happened so I'm gonna tell you the story from beginning to end and then we talk about it, yea?"

"Okay. I got it."

"Right. So, this afternoon I was looking up some wedding things and there was a knock on the door. I answer and there's these two guys in black suits. From the FBI. They come in, take my laptop, tell me I need to go with them or they'll arrest me and take me in."

Willow could practically hear the wheels turning in the blonde's head but appreciated that she was keeping her word and staying quiet throughout her story.

"So I go with them and they take my laptop away to these tech guys to analyze while I get taken into this little room and this other agent is there and he has this file on me, like this big file about all the things I've ever hacked into."

Willow felt her fiancée stiffen and turned her head, quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry, I'm not in trouble, I promise, baby, okay? I'm not in trouble. But this agent, his name was Patterson, he kinda made it seem like I was and I was panicking and then he says I'm on a list, this list of the most potentially dangerous hackers and then I _really_ start to panic but then he says the same list can be known as the most useful. So then he says that they think I could be a valuable asset as an FBI technical analyst. And then I had to talk to a whole bunch of people and answer all these questions...they even made me give a urine sample and do a polygraph, I had wires and stuff all over me. And the questions were so invasive, they asked all about my history with my parents and you and everything. It's scary how much information the government just have on us."

Tara looked at the redhead, who nodded that she could speak.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was a crazy day. But wow. My girl, working with the FBI. I certainly didn't expect that when I woke up this morning. Why haven't you said yes yet?"

"Well…first off I have to go down to Quantico for training. It's nine weeks, which means nine weeks away from you. And I'd have to leave in two weeks. And…well, baby, there's no knowing where they could assign me. It all depends on staffing needs and stuff like that and I couldn't ask you to move. You love Boston. It's home."

Tara placed a series of short kisses on Willow's neck as she gathered her thoughts, moving slowly upwards until she tilted the smaller girl's head back and let their lips met tenderly.

"You're my home," she said when they pulled back.

"And you're mine," Willow whispered.

"My Scarlet."

"Huh?"

"In Gone With The Wind. Tara is Scarlet's home."

"That's right. I remember from English Lit. So you think I should go for it?"

Tara could hear the excitement in the redhead's voice as she spoke and nodded her head.

"I think if it's what you want, then definitely. I know how much not having a job cuts you up inside, honey. And this seems like your dream job, analyzing and figuring stuff out and being your general wonderful self. I mean, you got recruited and were on a list – which, by the way worries me, but anyway. And if we have to move, then we move."

"But you love your job."

"I do. But I can do it from anywhere."

"And our friends?"

"We'll visit. They'll visit. But who knows what'll happen, as long as we're together, we'll be fine."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I trust implicitly in our love."

"You're willing to uproot and move somewhere with me that I don't even know where?"

Tara held her hand out in front of them both.

"I didn't accept this ring or put the one on your finger for nothing. It's a promise to be with you wherever, forever."

"Oh god, thank you. I mean, when I realised I was being offered a job and the actual job, I mean, it's all so cool, I'd be helping with crimes and national security and I met some of the analysts already there and they were telling me about how they helped bring down a local crime gang and the money…"

Willow grabbed the file she'd been given with forms to fill out if she accepted the position, as well as information on the job and showed Tara the paragraph about salary. The blonde's eyes widened as she read.

"That's like triple what I make."

"I know. We wouldn't have to just scrape by or be on second and third notices for all our bills. I mean, we'd have so much less to worry about and I wouldn't feel so awful about never being able to contribute and I can give you the wedding you deserve and buy you a proper ring and it's like a really secure job for when we start a family and-"

"Take a breath or you'll pass out."

Willow took a lungful of air, grateful Tara had stopped her babble and put her empty beer bottle on the floor.

"Thank you. And thank you for being you, being amazing and letting me love you. Especially for loving me back."

"It is my absolute pleasure," Tara replied promptly and Willow turned her head again so they could kiss.

"Tell me about your crazy day," Willow said when they pulled back.

"One of my kids spoke up," Tara said with a grin, "His father got taken away and I got him into emergency foster care. He was so frightened, his dad kicked up one hell of a fuss when the police came, but he was so brave. His mother died in childbirth, which we knew, but he said his dad would get angry with him for 'sending his mommy to heaven'."

"Oh my god. That's terrible."

"I know. But when he got to the foster house, he was clinging to my leg for all of a minute before he saw another boy playing with a truck and ran over to him, showing off his cast. It was the first time I ever saw him laugh. He smiled a few times when I'd talk to him but he never laughed. And when I was leaving he told me that he loved me."

"Oh, baby."

"I know you and Alice and Evans and everyone say I get too involved, and I know, I do. But if I hadn't pushed, he could be home with that man, getting hurt, or killed if it went on long enough and nobody would help and, and-"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Willow whispered, turning around and cupping Tara's cheeks, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

It had been obvious from the beginning that Timmy's case brought up best-forgotten old memories for the blonde, but those memories were clearly more potent than Willow had realised.

Willow's thumb brushed away the single tear that fell from Tara's eye and she leaned in for a gentle kiss. When they pulled back, Tara gave a small smile.

"God, I'm sorry. It was just… it was like I was back there, just for a second, but I could feel the hopelessness. So stupid."

"It's not stupid at all. I promise no one will hurt you ever again. I'll die before I let something happen to you, okay?"

"I'm your girl, right?" Tara asked with a sniffle.

"Of course you're my girl, silly," Willow said with a grin, "And I'm yours."

Tara manoeuvred them so that Willow was lying on top of her instead of kneeling in front and looked straight into the redhead's eyes, feeling vulnerable after her momentary breakdown.

"Show me."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll spend the rest of my life showing you," Willow promised, stroking Tara's cheek, "Can we move this into the bedroom? I want to worship you right now. Every inch."

"Every inch?"

"Every last one."

Willow closed the small gap between them, pushing her lips against Tara's, letting her tongue poke out between her teeth every few seconds, teasingly, smiling into the kiss when she felt the blonde try to get her tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes of this, Willow let her tongue stay poked out, but Tara kept her mouth shut tight.

Sensing the denial of deepening the kiss was payback for her own teasing, she started nibbling on her fiancée's bottom lip, knowing it drove her wild and Tara's mouth instantly opened. Willow let her tongue slide in, moaning as it came in contact with the taller girl's and started to stand slowly, grabbing Tara's shirt to pull her up as well, making sure their kiss didn't need to be stopped.

When they were both standing, the redhead started unbuttoning the blonde's blouse, moving downwards until they were all undone, then slipped it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as she walked them backwards towards the bedroom.

Her eyes closed so she could concentrate fully on the kiss, she didn't anticipate their bedroom door being closed and gasped, pulling away when her back collided with the door handle.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked when she realised what happened, whipping the redhead's t-shirt over her head and tenderly touching the reddened area of her back.

"Will you kiss it better?"

Tara grinned and opened the door, pushing her fiancée through. She closed the door quietly behind them and grabbed onto Willow's hips, rubbing the skin there for a moment before popping the buttons on her jeans, getting on her knees to drag the zipper down with her teeth.

Willow felt the wetness pool between her legs as Tara undressed her so erotically and groaned when the blonde pressed her face into her wet panties, her nose hitting against her clit through the fabric. Tara continued nuzzling there for a few minutes until it became too much for Willow and she pushed her own panties down past her ass, wantonly exposing herself in an effort to make her lover give her more focused attention.

Tara, however, stood up and pushed Willow back onto the bed, dragging her panties off and undoing the front clasp of her bra, taking it off before climbing on top and straddling the redhead. Willow sighed happily when the blonde's hands came up to massage her breasts but was hyper aware of the clothing disparity and decided to rectify it.

"Too many clothes," she said as she reached behind to unclasp the taller girl's bra.

Tara let it fall off her shoulders and flung it across the room as Willow tugged her skirt and panties downwards. When they were both finally naked, Tara lay down fully atop the redhead and both girls positioned their thighs at the other's center, starting a light rubbing motion.

"That feels good," Willow moaned, running her hands up and down her lover's back, "So good."

As they grinded, Tara stroked the redhead's sides, letting her fingers tap along the swell of her hips as her lips caressed the skin on her neck with soft kisses. Willow let herself get lost in the feeling of the blonde everywhere, all over her and strained her neck to give her more access as she felt her arms being raised above her head.

Tara held the smaller girl's wrists above her head with one hand as the other discreetly reached over into her nightstand, feeling around for a minute as she located the object she wanted. Willow didn't notice the handcuffs being fastened around her wrists until they were already secure and opened her eyes to see a grinning blonde above her.

"Don't move your arms."

"But I wanna touch you," Willow replied with a pout, trying to move her hands down from above her head.

"I said," Tara reaffirmed with a stern look, "Don't. Move. Your. Arms."

Willow gulped and nodded wordlessly, she loved aggressive Tara at the best of times but when she made an appearance in the bedroom, it was particularly intoxicating.

"Good girl," Tara continued in a whisper before getting up and walking over to their closet, taking a thin black scarf from where it was hanging off a peg and going back over to the bed, straddling the redhead and running it along her lover's torso teasingly, "You know, they say when some senses are cut off, other's get stronger…"

She brought the scarf down under Willow's head and tied it over her eyes snugly.

"So without touch…and sight…your hearing will improve," she brought her lips down to the redhead's ear and blew hot air there, making the other girl shiver, "You wanna hear me moan?"

"Yes," Willow whimpered, twisting her arms above her head in frustration.

"Scream your name?"

"Yes!"

"What about smell?"

"Mmhh, yea, let me smell you, baby…"

Tara crushed her lips against the smaller girl's and roughly pushed her tongue past her teeth, exploring her lover's mouth for just a minute before pulling back and moving up her body so her center was hovering above Willow's face.

"Do I smell good, Willow?"

"Oh yes," Willow moaned, "So musky and delicious and, and perfect and-"

"You wanna taste?"

"Oh please, Tara, please," Willow stuck her tongue out, trying to get a taste of the wonderful smell that was overwhelming her but groaned when she found Tara had positioned herself just out of her reach, "I wanna taste you now! Please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Tara grabbed a hold of the wooden headboard with both hands and eased herself down onto the redhead's face, moaning when Willow's tongue glided into her eagerly, latching onto her clit straight away.

Willow squeezed her legs together as she happily sucked on the blonde's clit, the arousal of the handcuffs and blindfold combined with her lover engulfing her available senses making her dizzy. She knew one touch from the taller girl would send her over, just one touch but she was much too consumed with making Tara come first, the moans and soft grunts filling her ears and spurring her on even more.

"Oh goddd…Will just like that…just like that."

Willow let go of the other girl's clit and dragged her tongue downwards, flattening it before plunging it inside. Tara jerked forward and started moving her hips in time with the redhead's tongue strokes. A few minutes of this and the blonde was moaning incoherently and gyrating wildly into the redhead's face, her knuckles white from the death grip she had on the headboard.

"I'm coming, Willow, I'm gonna come, oh yes…yessss…Willow!"

She hung her head down and slowed her hips as the orgasm ripped through her, making her whole body shake uncontrollably. When she felt the final aftershock subside, she took a couple of deep breaths and slinked down the redhead's body.

"That was incredible," she said, placing a gentle kiss on Willow's grinning lips, before trailing one hand between their bodies and cupping the smaller girl's mound, "Now it's time to make you feel incred-"

"Oh god, Tara, yes!"

Willow gasped and arched her back as she came as soon as the blonde touched her and had to blink a few times when the blindfold was raised off her eyes to rest on her forehead, her lover looking down at her, surprised.

"I barely touched you," Tara said in an awed tone.

"I was…just…so turned on," Willow panted out, "The things…you do…to me."

Tara grabbed the small key that was on top of her nightstand and released one of Willow's hands, quickly fastening the loosened cuff onto one of the slats in the headboard. She took the redhead's free hand and placed it over her own breast before sitting back on her ankles, between Willow's opened legs.

"You can use your free hand to play with yourself," she said, smirking at the spellbound and aroused look on her fiancée's face, "I wanna watch you this time."

Willow bent her knees and spread them as wide as could, groaning loudly when Tara slid two fingers into her entrance. She began massaging her breasts with the hand that had been placed there, pinching her nipple occasionally, closing her eyes to let the feelings from everywhere wash over her but found when she opened them again that she got even more turned on by watching Tara watch her.

The blonde was looking at her intently, her fingers thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm that was swiftly making Willow lose control for the second time and the redhead made a determined effort to keep her eyes open, the feral look in Tara's eyes burning into her.

"Oh baby…m-make me co…" Willow gasped out, finding it hard to form words, "Oh please…"

Tara added a third finger and curled them inside the smaller girl, seeing a light flush rise on her chest and took Willow's hand from her breast, lying on top of her and placing it on her ass. With one last, deep thrust she watched the redhead's eyes glaze over, the hand on her ass squeezing her cheek firmly as the redhead's inner walls contracted around the blonde's fingers.

Willow gasped sharply, just once as her world exploded and stayed lost in the high, silently gazing into Tara's eyes until finally, taking a lungful of air, she relaxed into the bed.

"Tara…" she whispered reverently, licking her lips to get some moisture back in her mouth, "I can't…no words…"

"Don't say anything," Tara said with a half-smile, gently extracting her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth and sucking them clean, "You are so beautiful."

Willow used her free hand to cup the back of Tara's head and brought her down for a loving kiss. The blonde pulled away after a moment but went back again, giving her fiancée a series of short, sweet kisses until Willow cupped her cheek and shook her still-cuffed hand above her head.

"Could you release me? My wrist is kinda starting to hurt."

"Oh god yes, I'm so sorry," Tara replied, grabbing the key again and unlocking the handcuffs, placing them back in her nightstand.

"Don't be," Willow grinned, taking the blindfold off her head and throwing it off the ground, "That was so amazing. So erotic. I forgot we even had those."

Tara chuckled, neither had ever expressed an interest in using handcuffs during their lovemaking but the pair had come free when they bought a few other toys and they had said they could, someday, if the mood took them.

"Me too. I just got this urge to see you all restrained. It was very hot."

"You have to try them, baby. Amazing."

"Maybe you can be the big, bad FBI agent and I can be an on-the-run crook. I try to use my feminine wiles to resist arrest."

"And I give in. Never able to resist you."

"They're in my top drawer whenever you want to use them," Tara whispered, "Whatever you want."

Willow grinned at the idea; she had to admit she was aroused by the thought and the image it created her mind, but her surprise turned to shock as Tara jumped up and grabbed her robe, walking out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going? We have snuggles to attend to!"

Tara popped her head back around the door with a grin.

"I'm making dinner. I'm hungry after that. Then we can have all the snuggles you want."


	10. Chapter 10

"So…I was thinking…"

"That could be dangerous," Willow joked as she gathered silverwear from the drawer.

They were having the gang over for dinner to tell them about Willow's job and the redhead was setting the table as Tara cooked her lasagne. The blonde hit the dishtowel in her hand against her fiancée's leg and mock-scowled at her.

"Shut up. As I was saying, I was thinking…when you get back from Virginia, we should get married."

Willow turned, a surprised look on her face.

"So soon? Not that I don't wanna, it's just, I thought you wanted huge and that needs time."

"I just want us. I really don't care about the rest. See, we can legally get married here, is all. And we might have to move somewhere where we can't. And all our friends are here and I mean, it can be done. It won't exactly be easy but I can organise a wedding in ten weeks. That way we can start our new lives wherever as a married couple."

"Baby, the sooner I get to marry you, the better. I think that's a great idea."

"Really?" Tara asked, her face lighting up, "Great. Do you wanna maybe…set a date?"

Willow put the silverwear in her hand on the countertop and took down the calendar that was resting on top of the refrigerator.

"Okay, I leave in eight days…which is September 7th…and I'll be back nine weeks later…which is November 8th."

"And we have three weeks to pack up here after that," Tara replied, looking at the calendar too, "Do we wanna do a weekend?"

"We probably won't be able to get anywhere for a reception on short notice on a weekend…especially so close to Christmas…"

"So a weekday. A Tuesday. We met on a Tuesday."

"So…the 24th?"

Willow glanced at her fiancée and gave her a big smile.

"The 24th. Perfect. We have a wedding date."

"We do," Tara grinned and leaned over for a loving kiss, "Tomorrow, we're gonna sit down and decide exactly what we want so I'll know what to organise while you're away."

"Are you sure you can do that? I feel bad leaving all the stress to you."

"You're gonna be off learning about FBI procedures and having lessons and everything. You'll be the stressed one, wishing all you had to do was organise flowers."

"Okay…but one thing. I want us to pick the rings together."

"Definitely," Tara nodded her head in agreement, "We should do that before you go so we'll have time to get them engraved and re-sized and whatever else. Oh wow. We're really getting married."

"We really are."

They smiled at each other until a knock at the door disturbed their moment and Willow went to answer it, opening the door to reveal Brian standing there, holding a container of french roast coffee beans and a box of chocolates, which he handed over to the redhead.

"Happy Saturday," he said walking it and taking his jacket off, "How're my favourite lesbians this fine day?"

"We're fine," Willow replied, eyeing the man suspiciously, "What's got you so perky?"

"I can't be excited about spending the evening in the company of four beautiful women?"

There was another knock on the door and Willow opened it again, Becky and Alice – who had carpooled together – walking in to the apartment, bearing wine and flowers respectively. Willow greeted them and put the chocolate and coffee on the table so she could take the other gifts offered, putting the flowers in a vase that was already on the table and bringing the rest into the kitchen.

"Okay, drinks?" she asked over the small island that separated the kitchen from the dining/living area.

There was a chorus of 'wine', which elicited a laugh from the group and Willow went about opening the bottle and pouring it into glasses, bringing them over on a small tray to everyone, who were sitting on the sofas.

"Okay, that just needs twenty minutes," Tara said, closing the oven, and walking over to sit next to Willow, "Ooh, wine."

The blonde took the glass that was in Willow's hand and took a sip. The redhead was about to protest at the stealing of her wine but smiled fondly at her fiancée instead and got up to get another one instead.

"Wow. I would not react well if someone took my drink off me," Becky commented. 

"What's mine is hers," Willow replied, sitting back down with her own glass.

Tara grinned and clinked her glass against the redhead's.

"And vice versa. I'll ask next time," she whispered with an apologetic smile, "So guys…we need you to keep November 24th free."

Alice choked on her wine and shook her hand in front of her face excitedly.

"You set a date?"

Comprehension dawned on Becky and Brian's faces and they smiled at the couple.

"We set a date," Willow confirmed.

"Wait. Is that November 24th this year? I thought you guys were gonna have a long engagement…" Becky asked.

"Well, yea, about that…there is a reason we're doing it so soon," Willow started, "You know, apart from the fact that we love each other and want to be married as soon as possible."

"Willow got a job," Tara continued, lacing her fingers with her fiancée's.

"That's great!" Alice said.

"Fantastic," Becky nodded.

"It's not in a coffee house, is it?" Brian joked.

"No, no it's not," Willow replied, rolling her eyes.

"So what is it?" Becky asked excitedly, "Is it like an actual psychologist gig or…?"

"No. No, it's um…well, it's actually with the FBI."

There was a silence in the room as everyone contemplated what Willow said. Brian was the first to speak up.

"The FBI? Wait, that's not like some sort of code for stripper, is it? Like Female Body Inspector, 'cause guys, if things are that bad, I can help out, I don't have much money but I can still help-"

"No, no," Willow said with a chuckle, "The real FBI. Apparently I've been on their radar for a while because of certain…internet securities I've breached…"

"You mean the hacking you used to do?" Becky asked, aware from their roommate days.

"She didn't stop in college," Tara replied with a mock-stern glare at the redhead, who blushed, "Meet the Boston Area Department of Children and Families poltergeist."

"The lights?" Alice asked, understanding Tara's reference, "The lights thing is you?"

"Yea…" Willow said guiltily, "I was just bored and thinking of Tara and – well, my reasoning's aren't important. But yea, a couple of agents brought me in to their offices and produced this file they had on me and stuff and long story short, I'm gonna be an technical analyst for them and I leave next week for nine weeks of training in Virginia."

"Quantico," Brian breathed, "So cool."

"That's not all…" Tara spoke up, glancing at Willow, who gave her a nod, "When Willow comes back…it's most likely that we'll have to move. We don't know where, we won't know until after her training, but we'll have to go wherever they place her."

The room fell into silence once again until Becky piped up.

"Well that sucks," she said, then quickly backtracked off the looks she got, "I mean, I'm so happy you got such an amazing opportunity, so happy. I'm just gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too," Willow replied, getting up to give Becky a hug, "But we'll visit, we promise. We love Boston. And we love you guys."

"We love you too," Brian said and gave a small smile, "And hey, we don't even know if you'll definitely have to move or if it'll be far away. This shouldn't be a sad thing. You two are starting the rest of your lives together and that's the most important thing."

"Wow, Brian," Willow said, giving the boy a hug as well, "That was really sweet. Thank you."

"You okay, Alice? You've been kinda quiet," Tara remarked as Willow sat down next to her again.

"I'm okay," Alice replied with a smile, "I'm gonna miss you in work, but Brian's right, this is about you two. And it's not like we can't phone and email."

"Definitely," Becky agreed, "And hey, Wills is off for two months next week! We need to give her a proper goodbye. Next Sunday, all of us, Marshalls. Whaddya say?"

Marshalls was their local bar, located just two buildings down from where Willow and Tara lived and everyone nodded their agreement to the plan.

"So Brian has a new girl," Becky remarked and the slight tension that had still been in the air broke as everyone looked at the now-blushing man.

"Becky! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell about the saucy text you sent to me instead of her…oh wait. Oops, sorry dude."

The girls all laughed as Brian blushed some more and Willow sat back in her seat, grinning.

Her life was starting to change around her. And she was excited.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay," Tara said, sitting down at the table, "I have a pen and paper."

"And I have Oreos," Willow replied, sitting down opposite with a plate of the cookies, "We're good to go."

Tara smirked and watched for a moment as the redhead twisted and dunked her cookie in a glass of milk.

"I'm marrying a big kid," she said , shaking her head, before taking the lid off her pen and holding it to her notebook, "I made a list of things we need to agree on for me to organise apart from rings which we'll look for sometime this week. Oh and dresses. Are you okay to organise yours yourself? Do you even want to wear a dress?"

"I already have it done," Willow replied, sticking out her tongue, "I bought it online. It's being delivered to Becky's so you can't sneak a peek."

"Okay, Willow's dress, check. Next thing…do you want a Jewish ceremony, sweetie?"

Willow swallowed the cookie in her mouth and bit her lip in contemplation.

"Wow. I didn't even think about that. Um, I think if you could find a rabbi to marry us that would be cool. Do the whole breaking the glass thing. It doesn't have to be like a full service or anything since you're not Jewish and all. Maybe like a secular thing but I'd really like some of the Jewish traditions in there. I mean, is that okay with you?"

Tara reached across the table and clasped hands with her fiancée.

"Of course. I hope I can find a rabbi who'll do the whole gay marriage as well as the interfaith thing."

"Ask Becky. She knows everyone in Boston."

"Ask…Becky…" Tara read out as she wrote it down, "I will find us the perfect rabbi."

"I know you will."

Tara smiled and blushed a little as she scanned her page.

"We still want to do it in the Public Gardens, right? I know we have to fill out some form-"

"Your amazing fiancée did that, too," Willow grinned, picking up an envelope from the counter behind the table, "Last night, when you went to bed. Filled it out, wrote the cheque. We just need to send it in."

"You're amazing. How much?"

"Fifty bucks. I started an excel spreadsheet so we could keep an eye on costs. I emailed it to you since you're gonna be looking after most of it."

"Check email. Noted. Next on my all-encompassing list…guests."

Willow scooted her chair around so she was next to Tara and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We should be beside each other doing this," she said, tapping her finger against Tara's notebook, "Well, you and me obviously."

"I don't think we need to put ourselves on the guest list…"

"Smart ass," Willow said with a playful scoff, "Put us down so we include ourselves in numbers for food and stuff."

Tara wrote their names down on the top of the list with a little heart next to Willow's name, which made the redhead smile.

"Becky, Alice and Brian of course. Plus a few people from work. Jamie, Ben, we're all friendly. And Mr. Evans. He really likes you, he told me once. Says you've got a 'delightful enthusiasm and zest for life'."

"Uh huh," Willow said with a small grin, "Which is code for 'she babbles'."

Tara chuckled and nodded as she counted the people on her list.

"So that's seven people…and a plus one for all of them…" she paused and turned in her seat, taking both of Willow's hands in hers, "I'm just gonna ask this once and if you say no then that's fine and I promise I won't bring it up again."

"Um…" Willow started, the serious tone making her uneasy, "Okay…"

"Do you wanna invite…or at least tell your parents?"

Willow opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say to the unexpected question. Her initial reaction was to say no and like Tara said, never speak of it again, but after a moment of contemplation she realised that she should at least tell her parents.

At least that way she could never be accused of not trying to patch things up.

"I should tell them," she said in a somewhat-sure voice, before it turned scared, "Baby, I haven't spoken to them in over five years. And they have made it known in no uncertain terms that I'm not their daughter as long as I live this 'sinful lifestyle'. What if I just get scripture yelled at me or, or-"

"Shush, love, shush," Tara soothed, pulling the smaller girl into a hug, "I shouldn't have suggested it, I'm sorry."

Willow enjoyed the closeness for a hug for a few moments before pulling back and shaking her head.

"No, you know what? You're right. I just accepted it last time. I accepted their rejection of me. But you weren't in my life and now you are my life and it's their loss if they don't wanna be a part of that. But I'm gonna at least give them the opportunity. I'm gonna be the bigger person this time and I'm gonna be as strong as you make me."

"You're strong all on your own," Tara whispered, "Strongest person I know."

Willow took a deep breath and went in for another quick hug, before giving the blonde a loving kiss and pointing at the list with a small smile.

"Let's get this finished. That way if I call them and get cast off again you can snuggle me better and we won't have to worry."

"You sure? We can finish this anytime this week…"

"Yea, I'm sure. Besides, I'm having fun. What could be better than planning my wedding to you?"

Tara cupped one of the redhead's cheeks and stroked it softly with her thumb.

"Actually getting married."

Willow grinned and kissed the blonde's palm before taking the pen from the table.

"So we've got guests covered…unless you had anymore?"

"No, that's all I have. We've got a pretty small circle of friends."

"Yea. But they're really awesome friends."

"They are. So that just leaves reception…"

"Well we just need a small venue room…" Willow said, tapping her fingers against the table, "Worst case, we have it back here, okay?"

"I'll figure something out," Tara replied, writing something on her notepad, "Okay, that's everything…I just need to buy invitations and stamps and stuff… oh and the cake-"

"Chocolate with vanilla icing!"

Tara suppressed a laugh and glanced at the empty plate on the other side of the table.

"Like a giant, inside-out Oreo?"

Willow blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. But it's my favourite and I know you like it too!"

"Honey, if chocolate with vanilla icing is what you want, then chocolate with vanilla icing is what you get."

"Yay! Thank you, gorgeous. Oh hey, wait! The honeymoon!" Willow exclaimed suddenly, before a frown crossed her features, "We're not gonna get a chance for a honeymoon! We have to have a honeymoon, it's, it's essential, we have to celebrate in warm tropical-ness and drink cocktails and have lots of hot sex and-"

She was cut off as Tara brought their lips together once again, kissing until Willow seemed to calm down.

"I will make us cocktails wherever we end up living and we always have hot sex but if it will make you feel better, I promise that our first weekend as a married couple, in our new place, that regardless of the numerous boxes we'll have to unpack and anything else that will be going on, that we will spend the entire weekend in bed. All naked, all gay."

"With lots of hot sex?"

"Nothing but hot sex."

"Well then," Willow replied, trying to hide the massive grin threatening to break out on her face, "Agreed. Hey, maybe we could start now…?"

"You have to call your parents."

Willow's face dropped and she kicked the leg of Tara's chair, pouting.

"Way to turn a girl off. Mention her parents."

"Honey…"

"I know, I know. I'm procrastinating. I'll call now. Wait, what…what if they've moved or something? The number's changed?"

Tara stood up and took the phone from its charger, handing it to the redhead.

"Only one way to find out. I'll give you some space."

"No!" Willow said, lacing the blonde's fingers with her spare hand, "Please stay. Please."

Tara pulled the redhead up and walked them both over to sofa, settling them into a comfortable position, her arm around Willow's shoulders, with the smaller girl resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"Okay…so dialling now…"

Willow held the phone in front of her for a moment before dialling the California area code. It took her another few seconds before she felt able to dial the rest of the number of her childhood home.

Putting it against her ear, she glanced at Tara, who gave her a reassuring smile and exhaled slowly as it began ringing.

"Hello, Rosenberg residence."

Willow stiffened as she heard the familiar yet almost alien voice of her father on the other end. She turned to Tara, looking terrified and the blonde just stroked her hair calmly, kissing her forehead.

"Rosenberg's…Hello, is anyone there?"

"D-Daddy?"

There was silence on the other end until Ira Rosenberg spoke up again, his voice shaken.

"Willow? Is that really you?"

"It's me, Daddy."

"Oh Willow. Oh you have no idea how much I've wanted to call, but so much time passed and oh how are you, bubbala?"

Willow felt a wave of relief and joy wash over her at the term of endearment and clutched the phone tightly against her ear.

"I'm good. I'm great actually. I have a really good life now, and I'm just about to start a new job, with the FBI, actually, they want me to be a technical analyst."

"The FBI? Well, that's...I always knew my little girl would do wonderful things."

"Yea. I'm really excited. And Daddy…well, the reason I called…I'm getting married."

There was a brief silence on the other end but Ira filled it quickly.

"Who's the lucky woman?"

Willow felt her heart swell and entwined her fingers with Tara's, smiling up at her fiancée.

"Her name is Tara. We've been together since college, four and a half years. And she's so beautiful, Dad. She's the love of my life."

There was a small silence as Ira gathered his thoughts and Willow heard him take a deep breath on the other end of the line.

"I don't expect you to want me to walk you down the aisle but would it be too much to ask for an invitation? I really can't believe you've called, my darling. I have so much to make up for, to apologise for. When you first told us about yourself, I was just so scared of all the discrimination you could face and your mother bombarded me with research about phases and experimentation and such and I let myself be lead. But then one morning, about a eighteen months after you came out, I woke up and realised I'd lost my little girl and nothing could be worse than that. I tried calling you but your number had changed-"

"I got a new cell," Willow replied by way of explanation, "I broke mine and then got Tara one and we went on a plan and…stuff."

"I just want you to be happy, Willow. I can't say…I'm afraid your mother is not of the same opinion. She's all but denigrated your existence. I keep all your photograph's in your bedroom and just go in there and sit sometimes."

"Dad, you're of course invited to the wedding. And, well, I'd love it if you could walk me down the aisle. We're getting married by a rabbi and everything."

"She's Jewish?"

Willow chuckled at how Ira's voice had perked up and rolled her eyes.

"No, she's not Jewish. She's just doing it for me."

"Well I look forward to meeting the woman that seems to have captured your heart. When is the wedding?"

"November 24th. And we're actually probably moving right after as well, with the new job and everything. But maybe when we're settled in there we could have you and Mom over for a visit?"

Willow registered the awkward silence on the other end and could practically hear her father shuffling his feet.

"Or maybe just you?" she asked, understanding the reason for the uncomfortableness, "Mom's a no-go for anything I'm guessing?"

"I'm so sorry, bubbala. But I want to be there for you again, to be your father. As much as I can. As much as I deserve, which I know isn't much."

"I'd like that, too, Daddy. I really would."

"Listen, Willow, I have to run, your mother is having the University President and his wife over for dinner and I'm on hosting duties. But I can call you on this number?"

"Yes, of course. Or my cell. I can, um, email you that. But I'm down in Quantico from next week for nine weeks, so I won't really be available much. But I'll check my emails if you wanna catch me there."

"I'll make sure I do. Bye, Willow. I love you. I never stopped."

"I love you, too, Dad. Bye."

Willow hung up the phone and turned her head to see a grinning Tara, who had heard the entire conversation.

"He's coming to the wedding."

"I know."

"And he can't wait to meet you."

"Well I can't wait to meet him."

The redhead manoeuvred herself so she was sitting in Tara's lap and surprised the blonde by crushing their mouths together passionately, cupping her cheek as their tongues began duelling. They pulled back, breathless after a few minutes.

"What was that for?" Tara asked, her cheeks flushed.

"For being supportive and encouraging me to do that. I have my father back, baby. And I couldn't have done it without you."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hiya, gorgeous," Willow greeted her fiancée as she walked up to her desk, "You ready?"

"Hi, love," Tara replied, typing something on the keyboard, "Just give me two minutes and we can head out."

Willow nodded and leant against the blonde's desk.

"Okay. I bought us sandwiches so we can have your whole lunch hour to find the rings."

Tara smiled as she kept her focus on her computer screen.

"That's my girl. Always thinking ahead."

Willow smiled bashfully and played with a paperclip as Tara finished her work. Once done, they made their way out of the offices and onto the street, where the redhead handed the blonde one of sandwiches, unwrapping her own as she did so.

"So there's four jewellery shops in a three block radius of this street, but the one right up here, it's got a really good reputation for wedding rings."

Tara took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed it before entwining one hand with her fiancée's.

"Well, lead the way, my love."

They quickly finished their sandwiches as they walked hand-in-hand to the end of the street, arriving at the store Willow was talking about in just a few minutes. They went in, both smiling excitedly at the shining and glittering jewellery all over the store as a dignified-looking man behind the counter in the middle of the store noticed their arrival and smiled welcomingly at them.

"Good afternoon ladies. Can I be of any service today?"

"We're in the market for rings," Willow said, walking over to him, "Wedding rings."

"Wonderful. Do you require two sets or is it just one of you getting married?"

Tara let out a low chuckle and held up their entwined hands. The clerk smiled, his embarrassment evident and nodded.

"Of course. My apologies. My name is Serge by the way. Now, do you know what kind of rings you're looking for?"

"Simple," Willow replied, "We were thinking gold bands with some little diamond studs or something in them."

"Well we have a wide range of options available," Serge responded, pulling a collection of rings out from under the glass counter and placing them on top, "What kind of budget are we looking at?"

"Anything up to $3500."

Tara swung her head around and looked at the redhead, wide-eyed.

"$3500?!" she whispered, "Willow, we cannot afford that, new job or not."

Willow turned towards the blonde with a serious look on her face.

"Tara, we're going to wear these for the rest of our lives and they're gonna be a symbol of how much we love each other. We can make ourselves afford the best on this one. Look, I have it all worked out, okay. The FBI are gonna be paying us relocation costs and even if we'll be paying it off for a while, we can afford it. The rest of the wedding isn't even costing that much, especially not in comparison to the standard money people spend. Please, baby. This is important to me."

Tara mulled over the redhead's words, deciding after a moment that the rings were important and nodded her head, bringing Willow's hand up to kiss her knuckles.

"But don't think you can use those puppy-dog eyes every time you want to spend some extortionate amount of money on something."

"I promise. Only ever for super-important things. Or when I'm trying to get out of trouble."

"Agreed," Tara replied dryly, then turn back to Serge with a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that. These all look really pretty."

Willow was about to voice her agreements when she saw the blonde lock eyes with one of rings, her finger coming up to trace it. She looked at the ring, shiny gold with a heart formed in the middle out of diamonds. She nodded at Serge and mouthed 'how much?'

Serge discreetly wrote the figure on a piece of paper and slid it across the counter to Willow while Tara continued admiring the ring. Willow read the number and balled the piece of paper in her hands, dropping it into her pocket.

"Do you like that one?" Willow asked, taking it from it's opening, "It's beautiful."

"Eighteen carat set with eight small diamonds in the shape of a heart in the center," Serge interjected, "A striking ring, one of our best-sellers."

The redhead slipped it on the blonde's finger and held it up in front of them.

"It fits perfectly. If that's not a sign, I don't know what it," Willow continued, "Do you think this is the one?"

"I love it," Tara said in an awed tone, "Is it in budget?"

Willow nodded and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"We can get both for a thousand under."

"And you like it?"

"I love it," Tara repeated, grinning wildly, "I think it's perfect."

Tara slipped it off her finger and carefully handed it over to Serge.

"That's the one then," Willow said, grinning as well, "That took way less time than I thought."

Serge smiled and pulled a form out from behind the register.

"You'd like identical rings, I presume?"

Both girls nodded as the clerk placed the other rings back under the counter before he grabbed a pen and started writing things on the form.

"And would you like them engraved? People generally go with names and the wedding date, but we can do anything. I often think the date is just there so the men don't forget."

The couple laughed and looked at each other.

"I'm not usually one to quote scripture," Willow started, turning to Tara and smiling lovingly at her, "But I've heard one verse and I always thought it was beautiful. And you know, true about us."

"What is it?" Tara asked softly.

"I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."

"That is beautiful," Tara whispered, her smile radiating around the room and making Willow's smile grow even wider. She then turned to Serge, "Can that fit?"

"We generally say no more than forty characters for clarity's sake, so let me just count that…thirty-eight. It should fit perfectly," he responded with a smile, "When is the wedding?"

"Oh, November 24th…" Willow replied, "Will they be done by then?"

"Most certainly. What's the name for this order?"

"Rosenbe-"

"Macl-"

Willow and Tara looked at each other and grinned as they both spoke at the same time and the redhead let out a low laugh.

"I guess its Rosenberg-Maclay. Willow and Tara Rosenberg-Maclay."

"Wonderful. And a phone number I can contact you on when your rings are ready?"

"Oh sure, it's 5-"

"We should give my cell, honey," Tara interjected, "You're not gonna be here, remember?"

"Oh right, yea, of course."

Tara gave Serge her cell phone number who dutifully wrote it down.

"Great. Now, can I just quickly measure your ring sizes?"

"Sure, I think I'm a six. That's what I got for the engagement ring," Willow replied first, taking her engagement ring off and holding her hand out, then turning to Tara, "Yours is a seven."

Tara smiled and took her own ring off in anticipation as Serge produced the ring sizer, a set of steel gauge-rings, from behind the counter and flicked to the size six, putting it over Willow's finger, then flicked to the next ring and tried that one, which fitted the redhead slightly more snugly.

"Six and a quarter," Serge smiled, writing it down on the form, before turning to Tara and copying the action, "And a seven."

"I always knew you better than I knew myself," Willow joked, slipping Tara's ring back on her finger, "Always."

Their eyes locked on each other and Serge watched them smile at each other for a few moments before clearing his throat to get their attention again. They both blinked for a second, as if they'd forgotten they were in the middle of a store and not alone before turning back to Serge with apologetic faces.

"Sorry," Tara spoke up, blushing slightly, "Um, what else...?"

"Just payment," Serge smiled, grabbing a calculator from beside the register, "Including sales tax, that comes to a totally of…$2603."

Tara went to grab her wallet and handed the credit card from their joint account - one they'd set up when they moved into their apartment after college - over to Serge.

"We'll probably have to just pay minimum payments for a while," Willow whispered quietly.

"What's new?" Tara asked with a smile, keeping her voice low as well, "It'll be worth it. Besides, we haven't used the card in ages. The balance is pretty low."

Willow nodded and squeezed the hand in hers, as Serge ran the card through the register before returning it a moment later with a receipt and a small card that had a picture of the ring they had chosen.

"In case you want to show anyone the design," he explained, then pushed the form he had been filling out towards them, "If I could just get both your signatures on this..."

Willow picked up the pen and scribbled her name at the end, before handing it over to the blonde, who wrote her signature beside her fiancée's. Serge took the form back and stapled his copy of the receipt to the top, then placed it in a drawer under the register before looking back up and smiling at the two girls.

"Thank you very much for your purchase and good luck with your wedding plans."

"Thank you," Willow replied, smiling from ear-to-ear, "And thanks for all your help."

"My pleasure."

They both waved at the man as they walked towards the door, then back on the street where Willow turned to Tara with a mischievous grin.

"You know…you could take the afternoon off…"

Tara chuckled and swung their hands between them.

"I really can't…"

"I'd make it worth your while…give you a massage…feed you fruit…"

"That sounds amazing…" Tara said with a small sigh, before she started to think about the offer seriously, "It really does..."

"Then I'd just have to have my wicked way with you…"

"Okay," Tara said suddenly, "Let's do it."

"And we could – wait, did you say okay? Really?! I was just joking and I mean, of course I wanted you to say yes but I didn't think you would and – really?"

Tara smirked and nodded, her eyes glinting.

"I'm losing you for nine weeks in a few days. I don't see why I shouldn't maximise the time we have left."

Willow stopped walking and looked the blonde straight in the eye.

"You're not losing me, baby. You'll never lose me."

"I know. But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Willow sighed as they started walking again, "But hey, it'll be like that trimester you spent in Paris our senior year, remember? We got through that just fine. And we're even stronger now. I mean, we're getting married. Heh, in twenty years we'll probably be delighted to spend nine weeks away from each other."

Tara smiled a little, but it turned into a frown.

"Wait. You don't really think that, do you?"

"Hmm?" Willow asked, then began shaking her head frantically, "No, god no. Every moment of the next sixty years or more spent with you are gonna be the happiest of my life."

"Even when we're old and wrinkly and have screaming grandkids all around us?"

"Oh yea," Willow nodded with a grin, "You'll be the hottest grandma ever. Total GILF."

Tara snorted and bit her lip as they walked straight past her offices.

"I'm really playing hooky," she grinned, "I feel so naughty."

Willow grinned and grabbed Tara's hand, pushing her against the wall of the building they were passing and held onto her hips as she kissed her hard.

Tara was taken aback by the sudden manoeuvre but couldn't help but respond and started caressing the redhead's neck. She was absently aware of some loud whistles being aimed in their direction but couldn't bring herself to care, Willow's lips providing an ample distraction until the smaller girl pulled away, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Let's go home and be really naughty."


	13. Chapter 13

"Cab," Tara croaked out, "I want you now."

Willow nodded and dragged the blonde around the corner and into a taxi, giving the driver the address for their apartment before starting to nuzzle into Tara's neck, placing soft kisses on the skin there. It was only a five minute drive to their place and they were inside the door within a minute of exiting the vehicle. It was then Tara remembered she hadn't called work and whipped out her phone, calling Alice, who was the first number in her phonebook.

"You're making a call?" Willow asked in bewilderment as she unbuttoned Tara's shirt, "Now?"

"Alice," Tara mouthed and let out a giggle when the redhead latched onto her neck again, trying to compose herself as her friend picked up.

"Alice Kenter, Department of Children and Families."

"Hi, Al," Tara said, her voice high-pitched as Willow began licking under her ear, "It's...it's Tara."

"Oh hi, Tare. What's up?"

"I, um, I…" Tara started, swallowing a moan that threatened to come out as Willow's hands came up to knead her breasts through her bra, "I'm not...I uh...I think I'm sick. Um, bad lunch probably and... oh god... and um, really bad stomach cramps and throwing up and I, uh..."

Alice, on the other end of the line, realised what was going on and concealed a laugh, shaking her head.

"Right, of course. Well we don't want you sick in the office. I'll make sure Evans knows you won't be in for the rest of the day."

Tara tried to register her friend's words but only soft moans were escaping past her lips as the redhead continued her ministrations, her fingers lightly pinching her nipples as her earlobe got nibbled on.

"Oh, um, thanks, Alice. I should, uh, probably go, you know, try and lie down or um...just sleep it off."

"Uh huh. Make sure Willow takes care of you."

"Oh she is. Bye, Al."

Tara hung up before Alice had a chance to respond and dropped her phone on the table before forcefully grabbing two fistfuls of the redhead's shirt and crushing their mouth's together.

"I want you," she growled when they pulled apart for air and turned Willow in her arms, slipping her hand inside the smaller girl's pants from behind and drumming her fingers over the fabric of her panties, "I need you. You're so gorgeous."

Willow's breath was coming in short, sharp gasps as the blonde began sucking on her pulsepoint and she out a long moan when Tara grazed over her clit lightly.

"Bed, baby…"

"I need you now."

Tara's voice was throaty and she pulled her hand out so she could undo the button on the redhead's pants, swiftly pulling those and her panties down so they pooled around her ankles. She turned the smaller girl in her arms again and pushed her back against the door, kissing her almost roughly, feeling a primal need to feel all of her lover.

Willow brought her hands down and held onto Tara's hips in an attempt to stop her knees from buckling as the blonde's fingers slipped into her copious wetness, running along her lips teasingly. She groaned into the kiss and tightened her hold when the taller girl tenderly raked her nail across the tip of her clit.

Tara pulled away from the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great and latched onto the redhead's neck as her fingers continued to toy with the hard nub, alternating light scratches with soft pinches, the overall effect driving Willow crazy with desire.

"Tara, please…"

The blonde was tempted to tease some more but was filled with an overwhelming need to be inside her love and brought her fingers down, pushing one inside slowly.

Willow moaned and dropped her head onto her lover's shoulder, using her hands to pull Tara's hips into her, the pressure making the blonde's finger go even deeper.

"More," she croaked out after a minute and grunted when another finger was added but found her abundant wetness meant she still wasn't getting much friction, "Oh god, more, please more."

Tara added a third finger and starting curling them at each thrust as she aimed for the redhead's sweet spot. She could feel Willow's hands grinding their hips together, making the seam on her jeans hit against her clit in an almost teasing manner. She started thrusting harder, the guttural sounds coming from the smaller girl spurring her on as she starting moving her hips faster to try and get more pressure on her clit.

Willow felt the blonde begin to move her hips more forcefully and sensing the reason behind it, quickly removed one hand and undid her jeans, slipping her hand inside the fabric of both those and her panties, rubbing her clit hard.

"Oh fuck," Tara gasped at the sudden, unexpected pressure, "Oh yes."

The blonde felt contractions begin to ripple around her fingers and heard the tell-tale soft sighs that indicated the redhead's impending orgasm. She shut her eyes tight and concentrated on the pleasure the smaller girl was giving her for a minute so that they would be at the same place.

"Oh yes…oh…oh, Will-"

"Come with me, baby," Willow groaned, "Oh god, please come with me."

"I am...oh god, I'm-"

"Oh yes…"

"Will…Will…Willow!"

"Oh Tara, baby, Tara…Tarrraaa!"

Tara put her spare hand flat against the door to keep herself steady as the waves of pleasure went through her, shooting from nerve to nerve. Sighing in satisfaction after a moment, she nuzzled Willow's neck for a moment before kissing under her ear.

"You okay, love?" she whispered, hearing the laboured breaths of her lover.

"Yea," Willow breathed, "Just…need…one minute…stay inside me. Please?"

"Of course."

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, quietly contemplating the presence of each other until Willow removed her hand from the blonde's pants and cupped Tara's cheek, turning her head so they met in a soft kiss.

"Go into our room," she said in a soft whisper when they pulled back, "Take your clothes off, lie on your stomach and wait for me."

Tara looked like she wanted to say something but just gave a sensual half-smile instead and departed with another quick kiss. Willow watched her leave before looking down, biting her lip to stifle a giggle when she saw her half-state of undress. She slipped her shoes off and stepped out of the clothes that had pooled around her ankles, then whipped her t-shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, throwing it on the pile of clothes, deciding to get back to them later.

She walked into the kitchen, naked, and opened the refrigerator, bending over to pick up what she wanted before kicking it closed with her foot and half-walking, half-skipping into the bedroom, her grin stretching from ear-to-ear when she saw Tara dutifully lying on her stomach, completely naked. She made her way over to the bed and climbed on, straddling the blonde's ass. Tara turned her head around when she felt Willow move on top of her and smiled.

"What ya doing?"

Willow took a grape from the bunch she had grabbed and popped it in the taller girl's mouth before bringing her hands to her lover's shoulder blades and starting a light kneading motion.

"I promised I'd give you a massage and feed you fruit and treat you like the general goddess that you are. I'm gonna make it worth all the teasing you're gonna get from Alice for that fake phone call. You didn't even try to sound convincing."

"And whose fault is that? You were copping a feel, my mind wasn't focused. Mmhh, Willow-hands. They're like magic. That feels incredible."

Willow smiled and started gradually moving her hands lower down the blonde's back, digging her knuckles into her flesh lightly occasionally.

"Another grape, my love?"

"Oh please," Tara replied, accepting the fruit, loving the attention she was getting, "Thank you."

Willow continued her massage for several minutes, feeling her fiancée relax under her touch until the blonde was almost asleep, her breathing evening out slowly. Just before she sensed Tara was about to drift off completely, she moved so she was lying on her side alongside the taller girl and let one hand drift down over the swell of her ass to gently circle her entrance.

"Do you want this?" she asked quietly, watching her lover's face.

"Yes," Tara moaned, her eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the stirrings that were starting between her legs, "Mmhh that's nice."

Willow smiled at the sleepy tone of her fiancée and pushed two fingers inside her, enjoying the look on Tara's face as she did so, the swift rise of her eyebrows and soft grunting sound she made, the only indicators that the blonde wasn't actually asleep as the rest of her body was in a still state of relaxation.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Tara replied, a dreamy smile on her face, "This is so good."

Willow had to agree, she was enjoying this too. She slow and tranquil way she was making love to the blonde was such a contrast to the almost animalistic session they had just had and Willow loved that they could move from one to the other so sinuously, that the passion could overtake them but that the sensuality was there as well.

"Deeper," Tara requested, her voice hoarse.

Willow manoeuvred herself slightly, throwing her top leg over Tara's left one, giving her better control over her strokes and delved her fingers deeper. The blonde groaned and one hand went to the sheet, clutching it tightly.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"I'm not, love," Willow reassured, wiping some of Tara's hair from her brow, "I'll never stop."

Tara started grinding her hips into the bed in conjunction with the redhead's thrusting inside her, getting some friction on her clit from the sheet in the process and let out a long, drawn out moan when she felt the beginning flutterings of her orgasm. Willow recognised the sound and leant over; placing a gentle yet firm kiss on the blonde's lips.

Tara felt herself come straight away, pleasure radiating through her entire being, the strength of it overwhelming her. She lightly moved her lips against the redhead's, responding to the kiss as best she could for a couple of minutes until she felt her body relax again. She flickered her eyes open and felt her body flood with love when she saw the look of adoration and wonder on Willow's face.

"So intense," she said with a slight slur, "I feel like my body's melded into the bed."

"You're so beautiful," Willow replied, wiping Tara's sweaty hair off her brow, "I can't believe you're mine sometimes."

"All yours."

The redhead watched Tara stifle a yawn and smiled at her.

"Have a nap, baby."

"Wanna make you feel good," Tara replied, as she tried and failed to move her body, her eyes closing despite her protests, "Wanna make you..."

"You already did. And besides, we still have the entire afternoon."

Tara's yawn left her mouth this time as her eyes closed fully.

"Maybe just a small nap…"

Willow watched the blonde's breath even almost straight away as she drifted into slumber and put a soft kiss on her temple.

"We have the rest of our lives."


	14. Chapter 14

"I just don't get it," Becky said, shaking her head, "I mean, what it is with guys and boobs?"

Alice smirked as she glanced at Brian, whose attention was firmly fixed on one of the waitresses wearing a particularly tight, revealing t-shirt. Her smirk got wider as she saw Willow was staring in the exact same direction.

"Not just guys apparently."

Becky followed Alice's nod towards the redhead and rolled her eyes.

"Tara's not gonna like that."

"Tara's not gonna like what?" Tara asked, putting the tray of drinks she had in her hand on the table as she slipped into the booth beside Willow.

Becky and Alice looked uncomfortable and Tara followed their eye line, chuckling a little when she saw Brian and her fiancée blatantly ogling the waitress.

"I learned not to be jealous of Willow's preoccupation with boobs early in our relationship. We'd have way too many fights otherwise. She's just a breast-gal and I love her for it."

Alice took a sip from her vodka tonic and rested her head on her hand.

"I still don't get the fascination. I mean, what's so great about them?"

"They're wonderful," Willow replied, having half-tuned into the conversation when Tara had returned. She turned back to the table and gave her fiancée a sheepish smile, "And yours are the best."

"Well thank you," Tara replied, managing not to blush, and looking at the redhead with a sarcastic grin, "I love you, too."

Willow stuck out her tongue and took a swig from her bottle of beer, slapping Brian on the head to get his focus back on them. The boy blinked a couple of times before blushing bright red.

"She has a, um, interesting t-shirt. Thanks for the drinks, Tara."

"No problem," Tara smiled at her friend and shook her head, before turning to her fiancée, "Although, Will, you probably shouldn't be drinking too much. You have an early flight."

"Nonsense," Willow replied, her eyes sparkling from the drinks she'd had already, "I'm fine and dandy. Besides, this is the last bit of fun I'm gonna have for a looonnnggg time. Sleeping in dorms. Eating with eighty other people. Getting up at sunrise. No Tara-cuddles. Stupid FBI denying me snuggle time."

"I think you're a little drunk, sweetie," Tara said with a laugh, "It's adorable."

Willow leaned forwards, a twinkle in her eyes and a grin on her lips.

"Adorable enough for a kiss?"

"I think that can be arranged…"

The couple met in a sweet kiss and Becky rolled her eyes once again, playfully this time.

"Do they realise how awkward it is for the rest of us when their lips are constantly attached to one another?"

"Oh leave them alone, they're being separated for nine weeks," Brian replied, happy that his friends were happy, "I think that deserves kissing whenever they want."

"Yea, and taking off work to have sex," Alice said with a laugh, "I've been teasing Tara about it all week. Stomach cramps my ass."

"No way!" Brian spoke up again, his eyes wide, "Tara cut work? She's the most responsible person I know. And how do you know it was for sex? She could've really been sick."

"Oh trust me," Alice grinned, shaking her head, "She called and tried to pretend to be sick. The giggles and moaning kind of gave her away."

Willow and Tara stayed kissing, oblivious to the conversation that was going on behind them.

"Speaking of giggles and moans," Becky said with a smirk, "Where's your girlie, Brian? I thought I told you to bring her."

Brian shrugged, he wasn't quite sure about how things were going with the new girl in his life and she'd flat out refused to meet his friends when he asked her along, not that he was going to admit that to the rest of them.

"I figured we'd be better off just doing the friends thing tonight. Since its Willow's last one and all. Besides, I don't want to scare her off by meeting you lot."

"I wouldn't tease her too much…" Becky said, keeping an innocent face, before a small grin starting playing on her lips, "Just ask if she likes Mr. Big…"

Brian blushed, taking a swig of his beer before shaking the top at Becky.

"And now you'll officially never meet her."

"Aww, Bri…"

Brain shook his head, but a small smile was playing on his face until Willow suddenly piped up, having pulled back from the kiss.

"Singing!"

The other four stared at her confused and the redhead pointed at a small stage that was set up in the corner of the bar.

"Karaoke. Singing," she explained, turning to Tara, "Let's sing!"

Tara looked back at the stage, then at her fiancée, puzzled.

"Willow, you hate singing."

Willow leapt up from her seat, rocking on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"But I wanna sing with you! Pretty please?"

Tara laughed at the redhead's childlike behaviour, before smiling and nodding.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" Willow exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "I'm gonna go pick a song!"

Tara chuckled as Willow bounded towards the stage and started flicking through the song options.

"I think she's being overly-cheerful so she doesn't get upset about leaving you," Becky remarked, "There's no way she's this happy the night before she leaves for nine weeks."

"I agree," Tara sighed, a sad smile extending towards her fiancée, "But if she wants her last night to be full of fun and high spirits then that's what she's getting. I for one am happy to stave off the sadness too."

Alice reached across the table and took one of Tara's hands, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"We'll all be there for you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Tara replied, turning to her friends as lines of worry appeared on her brow, "I have you guys. I have the wedding plans to work on. She's gonna be thrown in this whole new situation with whole new people-"

"And a whole heap of new things to learn and work with. This is Willow, she'll be in her element analyzing information and utilising all those awesome computer skills," Becky said with a reassuring smile, "Just focus on the end goal here. You're gonna be married and have great jobs and a fantastic life."

Tara nodded and blinked a couple of times to stop the tears that had started to form in her eyes. She smiled as she saw Willow giddily jumping up and down and waving her over.

"I'm being summoned," she said with a laugh, standing up, "This should be…interesting."

The other three chuckled and Tara walked over to her smiling fiancée.

"And what song are we delighting all these people with?"

Willow pointed to her selection and the blonde couldn't help but smile as the redhead handed her a microphone and jumped on stage. Tara followed and took the smaller girl's hand as the opening bars of Marvin Gaye's and Tammi Terrell's 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' started.

Willow sang the first couple of lines, her tone slightly off-key but the blonde didn't care and she sang the answering lines back. The redhead got more and more into it as they continued, doing hand motions to accompany the words and twirling the taller girl around.

They finished with another kiss and there were a few claps from some of the other patrons in the bar.

"That was so much fun!" Willow said with a giggle as she bounded off the stage and back to their friends, "More drinks for everyone!"

Tara watched her go for a moment, internalising her sadness, before following her, a big smile on her face, fully intending to give her fiancée a fun night since she knew tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of her life.

* * *

Willow rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself up as she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Tara already in there, standing over a frying pan. She walked up and wrapped her arms around her midsection from behind. Tara leaned back into the touch and tilted her head to the side as the redhead placed a kiss on her neck.

"Last night was incredible," Willow whispered, still smiling, "You were incredible."

Tara grabbed a spatula and moved around the food in the pan, smiling.

"The singing?"

Willow chuckled and continued to kiss the blonde's neck.

"That was certainly fun…even if I'm a bit embarrassed now I'm not drunk…but I meant after that…when we got home…just you and me…"

"Well..." Tara started, her smile getting wider, "I wanted to give you a night to remember…"

"Oh baby," Willow gushed, licking over her fiancée's pulsepoint, making the blonde shudder, "You certainly achieved that. I'm not gonna forget last night as long as I live. I don't even know how you managed to twist your tongue into that shape…"

Tara blushed and flipped the french toast she was cooking in the pan.

"I've been doing exercises," she joked, "Go sit down, I made your favourite breakfast."

Willow inhaled the combined aroma of the french toast and the vanilla scent emanating from Tara.

"You are the absolute best."

She left the kitchen and sat at the table, Tara joining her just a minute later with two plates of french toast. She put it in front of the redhead who took a bite and moaned.

"Oh this is so good. I'm not gonna get food like this for a while."

Tara took one of Willow's hands and gave it a squeeze.

"How're you feeling?"

"Excited," Willow said with a smile, which faltered a little, "Scared. Missing you already."

"I think those are all normal feelings. I felt like that going off to Paris as well. But it was worth it."

Willow nodded, trying to smile again to lighten the mood.

"And you didn't fall in love with any hot Parisians…"

"And you're not gonna fall in love with any hot fellow geeks," Tara shook her head with a grin, "And I'll email you every day."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Willow nodded again before another frown graced her features.

"We're not even gonna be able to have phone sex like we did when you were in Paris."

Tara giggled and squeezed the redhead's hand again.

"Well just think how amazing it'll be when we're together again."

"You're being very optimistic."

Tara pushed her finished plate into the middle of the table and scooted her chair around so she was next to Willow.

"If I don't think positively then it's gonna be so much harder to be without you. So we're both gonna be happy and you're gonna focus on work, I'm gonna focus on the wedding and there will be no bad thoughts. At least not any that last long. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Willow said with a nod, "Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious."

"You're very welcome. What time is your cab booked for?"

"Eight," Willow replied, then glanced at her watch, "Twenty minutes. Wanna snuggle before I go?"

Tara sighed, fixing the redhead with a saddened gaze.

"Will, I would love to, but I don't think twenty minutes is enough time and then we'd be all-"

She was cut off as Willow held up a hand and suppressed a grin.

"I meant actual snuggling. Sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, having the occasional smooch kinda snuggling."

"Oh," Tara replied, blushing and clearing her throat, "Then yes. Yes, I would like to snuggle."

Willow chuckled and stood up, taking the blonde with her as she walked over and sat on the sofa, pulling Tara down beside her and throwing the taller girl's legs over her own before leaning over for a kiss.

"See?" she said when they pulled back, "Snuggling. Can't beat it."

"Definitely not," Tara murmured and went back to capture the redhead's lips once again, "You're so beautiful."

They stayed leisurely kissing and whispering words of love, enjoying just being with each other until Willow's cell phone starting ringing. She jumped up and answered it, talking to the person on the other end for a moment before hanging up.

"Cab's downstairs. I guess it's time."

Tara nodded and stood up.

"You sure you don't want me to come to the airport with you?"

"I'm sure. No point in you being late for work."

Tara walked over to the redhead and gave her a hug.

"Okay. I love you, Willow."

"I love you, too, baby," Willow whispered, holding on tight to the blonde, "Never forget you're my girl."

"Never forget you're mine," Tara whispered back, "And have fun. As much as you can, anyway. I hear the FBI make you work your ass off."

Willow smiled and placed a final, loving kiss on the blonde's lips before grabbing her bags and making her way over to the front door.

"Oh, wait!" Tara said suddenly and rushed into the bedroom, coming back a moment later with a small gift-wrapped box, which she handed to the redhead, "Open this on the plane."

Willow shook the box, shrugging when only a small sound was made and hugged her fiancée once again.

"Thank you. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Tara replied, her voice beginning to break, "But I'll think of you every day."

"Me too. Okay, the cabbie's gonna be mighty pissed I've made him wait. So, bye, baby."

"Bye, Will. I love you."

Willow blew a kiss to the blonde as she went out the door with her bags. Tara stared at the closed door for a minute, quietly gathering her thoughts before blinking a few times. Grabbing her phone, she quickly typed a message and sent it before deciding she should start getting ready to leave for work.

* * *

Willow had just sat in the taxi when she heard her phone beep again and pulled it out, smiling when she saw the message.

**Ain't no mountain high enough. Be together soon, honey. Love you.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Tare. How you doing?"

"Fine. I'm fine," Tara snapped, dropping her bag on her desk, "Why wouldn't I be fine?

Alice grabbed a chair from another desk that was empty nearby and sat next to her friend.

"Because Willow left this morning for two months."

Tara sighed and typed her password in on her computer.

"I know. But I'm really okay. And I can't really think about it here. I need to concentrate on work."

"Okay," Alice said, standing back up, "I'm here if you need anything."

Tara concentrated on her computer screen before turning her friends and giving her a grateful smile.

"Hey, Al? Thanks."

Alice put a hand on Tara's shoulder comfortingly and smiled back at her.

"No problem."

Tara tapped her fingers impatiently as Alice left, waiting for her computer to boot before catching a glimpse of an envelope in her bag. Remembering why it was there, she grabbed it, checked the contents to confirm what it was and stood up, going over to Mr. Evans' office, knocking once and entering the small room. Mr. Evans looked at her with wary eyes.

"Tara, if this is about another 'off the record' visit, I know the last one worked out but-"

"I just wanted to give you your official wedding invite," Tara cut him off with a small smile, "Here it is."

"Oh," Evans replied, taken aback as he took the envelope, "Thank you. That was very nice of you."

Tara smiled and turned to leave, before her boss spoke up again.

"A Tuesday afternoon?" he asked, a joke in his voice, "I bet you just did that so you could take the day off work."

Tara smirked before a thought occurred to her and she turned back into the room, sitting on one of the chairs opposite him.

"Actually, sir, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"I think I can allow you to take a personal day for your own wedding," Mr. Evans chuckled, "Won't be a problem."

"Thank you," Tara smiled, "But that's not exactly it. You see, Willow's starting a new job. She's going to be an analyst with the FBI."

Mr. Evan's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded at his employee, impressed.

"The FBI? Well, that's certainly an achievement."

Tara couldn't help the proud smile that graced her features as she thought of her fiancée.

"Yea, it is. I'm very proud of her. She's actually down in Quantico at the moment for training. But, see, when that's done…well, she could be assigned anywhere.

Mr. Evans leant back on his chair and exhaled slowly as he took in what Tara was saying.

"So you'll be leaving us?"

"Most likely," Tara nodded, a sad and apologetic look on her face, "The last week of November would be my final week."

"Well I'll be very sorry to see you leave, Tara. You're one of the finest social workers we have on staff."

"Thank you, sir," Tara replied with a smile, "That means a lot."

Mr. Evans met his employee's gaze, his voice genuine.

"I truly mean it. As soon as you know where you'll be moving to, let me know and I can try and arrange a transfer. It depends where you're going, of course, but I can't envision there being a problem. You'll be going with a glowing record."

Tara looked surprised and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Oh. I...I didn't think I could do that. I figured I'd just have to look for work when we got…wherever."

"We may be losing you here in Boston but it'd be a monumental loss if you weren't kept within the DCF family," Mr. Evans replied, making a small clucking noise and shaking his head, "You have an extraordinary way with children, Tara."

Tara blushed and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I love my job."

"And you're good at it," Mr. Evans replied with a definitive nod of his head, then holding up the wedding invite, "Thank you very much for the wedding invitation. I'll be there with bells on. Am I going to have to find cover for all my staff?"

Tara smiled and shook her head.

"Just Jamie, Ben and Alice of course. We're keeping it small."

Mr. Evans nodded and wrote the names down for reference.

"That should be manageable."

Tara stood up and went over to the door.

"Thanks for everything, sir. I'll be sure to keep you posted as soon as I know anything."

"Please do. Oh and I want to review the Kilson case with you and Alice later."

"I'll tell her," Tara said with a smile before leaving the office and going back to her own desk, happy she had some work to get lost it.

It was a distraction and that was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Willow settled into her plane seat and smiled when she saw she was one of the last people to board and the seat beside her was still empty. Hoping she'd get both the aisle and window seat to herself, she put her bag on the empty seat and fastened the belt around her waist. She was just about to close her eyes to see if she could sleep before the flight actually took off when she remembered the present Tara had given to her, which she'd shoved into the side of her carry-on.

Unzipping the pocket, she took the box out and quietly unwrapped it, revealing a sparkly box that gave away nothing as to what was inside. She took the lid off and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a blue iPod lying there, complete with tidy earphones and a small post-it note, with what Willow recognised as Tara's handwriting.

**I know music helps calm you down…and that during the plane journey you'd start to get jittery. Didn't want to be overly mushy but well, I think of you when I see the titles or hear the songs. Love you more than anything. Yours forever, Tara.**

Willow felt a single tear come to her eye, but let out a low laugh instead when she turned on the iPod and saw a playlist called 'For My Love', the first song being 'Michael Bolton & Kenny G - Missing You Now'.

"Miss you too, baby," she whispered into the air, oblivious to the strange looks she got from the people sitting across from her.

She put the earphones in her ears and clicked play, her smile getting wider as she saw the rest of the playlist.

_Olivia Newton John – Hopelessly Devoted To You__  
__Mariah Carey – We Belong Together__  
__Barry White – You're The First, The Last, My Everything__  
__Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You__  
__The Police – Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic__  
__Cyndi Lauper – Time After Time__  
__Lifehouse – You and Me__  
__The Pretenders – I'll Stand By You__  
__Captain & Tennille – Love Will Keep Us Together__  
__Willie Nelson – Always On My Mind__  
__The Calling – Wherever You Will Go__  
__Jason Wade – You Belong To Me__  
__Joe Cocker – You Are So Beautiful__  
__Richard Marx – Right Here Waiting__  
__The Vogues – You're The One__  
__Natalie Cole – This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)_

Willow didn't even notice the plane taking off as she listened to the songs Tara had taken the time to upload for her. Upon further exploring of her new electronic toy, she discovered her fiancée had added all her favourite songs as well and her heart swelled with love at the gesture.

_She must've snuck onto my laptop and gotten into my music files. God I love that woman._

She was glad she had the music as well, as she started to feel nervous when she realised they were up in the air, not from any fear of flying, although she did have a particular hatred for turbulence, but from the knowledge that she'd be arriving in Virginia soon and all the new endeavours that awaited her.

_It's all good, Rosenberg. Opportunity of a lifetime. It'll be a few days of adjustment…living with someone that's not Tara…be like college again, like living with Becky. All good._

The redhead reached into her pocked and pulled out her wallet, opening it up to look at the photo she kept there of her and Tara and the little piece of paper stretched above it that said 'I love you' in Tara's handwriting. That seemed to calm her nerves, at least for a little while and she relaxed into the seat again, a small smile on her face.

Sure, she felt nervous. But she had to admit, she was getting excited too.

* * *

Willow dropped her bag on her bed as she looked around the fairly-spacious dorm room, nodding her head in satisfaction. She hadn't quite known what to expect of the living situation and granted, it was minimal but the room seemed nice, with enough closet space for both her and whoever her roommate turned out to be. She sat on the bed and found that too was quite comfy.

She stood up again and started unpacking, arranging her clothes by type on the bed. Organising always gave her a sense of order and control and as she separated her t-shirts from her sweatshirts, she found the excitement starting to build all over again. She'd only seen a small area of the Quantico grounds, but she was impressed so far and was definitely looking forward to being in the classroom setting once again.

As much as Tara would tease her about it, she truly did love learning and getting to do so with one of the most prestigious organisations in the country was certainly something she was proud of. She was just about to walk over to the closet to start to put her clothes away when a petite blonde burst through the door and threw her bag on the bed opposite.

The girl looked around the room for a moment, checking out the space before turning to Willow with a broad smile on her face and extending her hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. Looks like I'm your roommate!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh," Willow said, putting her clothes back on the bed and taking Buffy's hand, "Hi! I'm Willow Rosenberg."

Buffy shook the redhead's hand firmly, then smiled and retracted her hand, flopping down on the bed.

"Nice to meet you, Willow. So, check out these digs, huh? I was expecting military bunks or something."

"Yea, they're pretty nice," Willow replied and followed suit, sitting on her own bed, though with more caution than the blonde had since a lot of her clothes were still folded on it, "So, um…you're a future-technical analyst too?"

Buffy was slightly distracted as she continued to look around the room, Willow's words just registering in her mind before she focused back on her new roommate.

"Hmm? Oh no. Language analyst. It's all very surreal, though. I mean, I applied and then all the interviews and stuff but now I'm actually here."

Willow looked suitably impressed at the blonde's reason for being in Quantico and nodded her head in agreement to her last statement.

"Oh right, yea. I only found out a couple of weeks ago I'd be coming here at all. So definitely with ya on the surreal front."

Buffy gave a single nod before her eyes narrowed slightly and a look of confusion fell on her face.

"A couple of weeks? How'd they fit in all the rigmarole-y stuff in two weeks? I've been going through the motions for like six months."

"Um, I dunno," Willow replied, suddenly nervous, wondering how much she should or was even allowed to say, "I was kinda recruited and it was pushed through from there."

Buffy continued to seem confused for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, seemingly accepting the answer.

"Oh. Cool."

Willow nodded and rubbed her hands on her jeans, before deciding to change the subject.

"So a language analyst, huh? What languages do you speak?"

Buffy seemed to perk up at this and sat forward in the bed.

"German, Russian, Arabic and Korean, fluently. Oh and English of course. School-level Spanish. I was an army brat growing up, so I picked it up. Never thought I could make a career out of it, though. Guess my Dad was actually good for something."

Willow chuckled and smiled, she liked this Buffy and was glad she seemed to have a nice roommate, otherwise the next nine weeks would've been unpleasant to say the least.

"So, tell me about yourself," Buffy continued, picking a piece of lint off her sweater, "Since we're gonna be living with each other for the next two months. I hear this training is pretty intensive, too. Might not be a lot of time for chatting."

"Sure," Willow said with a smile, sitting up more on the bed so her back was against the wall and grabbing a pillow, cradling it to her front, "Well, I'm twenty-four. Twenty five next April. Jewish. I'm from California originally but I've lived in Boston since I started college, when I was eighteen."

Buffy got a smile on her face, leaning forwards almost excitedly.

"Hey, I lived in Boston for a while when I was sixteen. Awesome city."

Willow nodded, smiling as well as she thought of what had become her home.

"Yea, I love it. So, um, went to Boston University. Got a degree in psychology. Then I kinda struggled finding a job. Tried everything; Starbucks, fast food joints but never got anywhere until two guys in suits show up at my door and next thing you know I'm shipping out to Quantico. What about you?"

Buffy leaned back as she got ready to launch into her (condensed though it may be) life story, taking a moment to gather her thoughts in her head.

"Oh well, like I said, army brat. I've lived on every continent apart from Antarctica, never in one place for more than a year, usually no more than 6 months though. Then college came around, I moved to Chicago…it wasn't exactly my favourite thing in the world but I managed to get through it and came out with a business degree. It was never my first choice, but _Daddy_ was paying, so I kind of had no choice," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "Anyway, I just finished up there – oh, I went to Northwestern, by the way - in the summer and knew I didn't want to get into management or anything so I applied for here and got in. Oh and I'm twenty-three. Apart from that, I have my boyfriend, Angel, we've been dating for about a year."

"Angel?" Willow asked with a smirk, "Interesting name. Not that I can talk."

"Yea. His parents kind of got lost in the sixties and stayed there. What about you? Is that an engagement ring I see on your finger?"

Willow looked down at her finger and smiled as she played with her ring.

"Yea, it is. I'm getting married when this is all over."

"Ooh," Buffy said excitedly, "Spill! Details, details! What's his name?"

Willow bit her lip and gave her roommate a nervous smile.

"Tara."

Buffy once again got a confused look on her face, mulling over the name.

"Tara? That's a weird name for a…oh."

Realisation dawned on the petite blonde, her mouth forming an 'o' shape, which Willow mistook as a bad sign, her nervousness instantly sending her into babble mode.

"Are you freaked? You're freaked, aren't you? I'm not gonna jump you or anything. I mean, not that you're not pretty, you are, very, I'm just very much taken and very much in love with my fiancée and you don't even like girls and have a boyfriend so it's not like anything would happen and hey, isn't fraternisation like against the rules anyway? So another reason but the biggest being, and I repeat, I'm very much in love with Tara but if you're still uncomfortable maybe they could put you in a different room or  
maybe-"

"Whoa there, Will," Buffy said, holding up a hand, "Can I call you Will?"

Willow took a breath and nodded quietly.

"Um, sure."

"I'm not freaked. I think that's great. Love is love. You got any pictures?"

Willow's face broke out in a big smile and she nodded enthusiastically, reaching for her bag where she took a framed photograph of her and Tara that she'd brought out and handed it across to the blonde. Buffy took it and examined the photo.

"She's beautiful," Buffy said after a moment, handing the frame back, "How long have you been together?"

"Five years in the spring," Willow replied excitedly, happy Buffy was cool with her admission, "We met in college."

Buffy grinned and pointed at Willow's ring.

"And who proposed to who?"

"I did," Willow replied, biting her lip and tapping her fingers against the band around her finger, "Well, I did first. Then she did."

"Aww. That's so cute," Buffy replied, holding one hand to her heart, "What does she do?"

"She's a social worker. A great one," Willow said, looking off for a moment as she thought of her fiancée, "What about your guy? What does he do?"

"He's a private investigator. It's actually how we met, my father hired him to make sure I was 'behaving appropriately' while I was in college. After a little bit of drama, yelling at my Dad and punching Angel in the stomach for lying to me, I kind of had to admit there was a spark there and agreed to go on a date. A year later, we're still strong," Buffy said, then sighed, "I guess this'll be a real test, though. First assignment and all, doing the long distance thing."

Willow nodded in understanding, before asking the question on her mind.

"He wouldn't move with you?"

Buffy cocked her head to the side in thought.

"You know, he probably would. But we don't even live together, you know? I couldn't ask him to uproot everything. We agreed when I got in that we'd do our best to make it work and go from there."

"Well that's very mature and responsible," Willow said with a reassuring smile, "You gotta trust that it'll all work out."

"Yea. How does Tara feel about moving?"

Willow glanced at the photo and sighed.

"Nothing but supportive. Wants to be wherever I am."

Buffy looked at what she considered to be her new friend strangely.

"What's with the frown-y face? That sounds like a good thing."

"It is," Willow replied, with another small sigh, "She's amazing. I just feel bad that I'm taking her away from Boston. I know she loves it as much as I do."

Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, deciding to voice her opinion as Willow seemed willing to listen.

"Well, I know I'm pretty much a stranger here, but I believe in straight-shooting...or, um, gay-shooting as the case may be...Anyway, I can tell how much you love her just by the way you say her name. And if she feels the same, then I'd believe her when she says she just wants to be wherever you are. And hey, you're getting married. Most married people don't live apart."

Willow's face broke out in a small smile that grew wider and a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"You know what, Buffy? I think we've got the start of a beautiful friendship here. I've never felt so comfortable around someone so quickly. Even with Tara it took me a few days to not worry about every single word that came out of my mouth."

"Yea," Buffy replied with a smirk, "But that's just because you wanted to get into her pants."

Willow scoffed and gave a playful chuckle before picking up the pillow she was holding onto and throwing it across the room, hitting the blonde square in the face.

Buffy squealed and picked up the thrown pillow, jumping up and leaping across the room, hitting Willow with it. The redhead giggled and put up a fight against the invading pillow for a few minutes before putting her hands up in surrender.

"I give, I give," she said, slightly out of breath, "You've got some pillow-fighting skills."

"Boarding school for a year in Sweden," Buffy said with a confident smile, "It's kill or be killed in that kind of environment."

"I can imagine," Willow said seriously, "Your ability is quite enviable."

"We can have pillow-fighting secret study sessions at night," Buffy replied, in an equally serious tone, "Then when you go back to your honey you can wow her. I mean, that is what two women do together, right? Have pillow fights in their underwear?"

"Oh yes. And on special days like birthdays and anniversaries we braid each other's hair."

The two girls burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of their conversation and Buffy sat on the redhead's bed beside her, carefully avoiding the clothes that had been placed orderly at the end there.

"You know, you're pretty cool, Willow Rosenberg."

"Yea?" Willow asked with a small smile, "You wouldn't have thought that if you met me in high school. I was the kind of nerd who would've asked if you wanted me to move if you sat down beside me. College brought me out of my shell. Tara even more so."

"Well, friend-o," Buffy said, putting a hand on Willow's knee, "There's a seat for you next to me anytime."

"Thank you, Buffy."

The two new friends shared a look of understanding for a moment before Willow jumped up and went to grab her clothes again.

"If we're gonna be FBI professionals, Buff, we should probably start by getting properly unpacked.


	17. Chapter 17

"What about this one?" Tara asked, twirling around for full effect, "Do you like it?"

Brian dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Shouldn't one of the girl's be helping you with this? Wedding dress shopping is not exactly on my list of special skills."

"They're both busy," Tara replied, smoothing out the lacy white gown she had on and looking at herself in the mirror, "I know this isn't your idea of heaven but I really need another set of eyes on this. Eyes that aren't trying to make a commission. And I need to organise my dress like yesterday. God, this isn't right, none of them are right."

"You look very pretty," Brian said, caringly, "I like the little bead-y things on the sides."

Tara smiled at him in thanks before going back behind the curtain to change out of the dress.

"I really appreciate you coming with me for this," she said over the curtain as she stepped out of the fabric, "I owe you one."

"It's really no problem," Brian replied, his tone genuine, "I know I'm whining, but that's just because I don't want the snooty saleswoman to think I'm not a real man 'cause I don't mind going dress shopping with someone who isn't even my girlfriend."

Tara dragged the curtain back and handed the dress to a saleswoman who had been hanging around near-by and was currently shooting daggers at Brian for calling her snooty.

"How about I buy you lunch as a thank you? Then there's just one more store I want to check out and if I can't find anything there...well then I'll have to consider the possibility of getting married naked."

"I'm not sure Willow would like that," Brian grinned as he held the door open for his friend and fell into step with her on the sidewalk, "Then again…"

Tara playfully hit him on the arm with a giggle.

"Where do you wanna eat? There's a great sushi place around the corner."

"Sounds delicious. Lead the way."

Tara walked them around the block to a small sushi bar and they both sat at the counter, plates of food revolving around them. Tara grabbed a couple of pairs of chopsticks and gave one set to Brian, picking up a California Roll with her own and popping it into her mouth.

"So how's Wills getting on?" Brian asked, picking up a spicy tuna roll.

"She's doing great," Tara said with a fond smile, "She calls me every night. She said the first week was really hard but that this week is much better now she's gotten used to the schedule and everything. And she says her roommate is awesome, they're really great friends already."

"You must be really proud of her."

"I really am."

The two friends shared a smile until Tara suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, whatever happened to that girl Becky was teasing you about? You haven't mentioned her since...since Willow's last night."

"Oh, yea," Brian said, looking down, "She just wanted a 'no strings, fun' kind of thing, so I called it off. As tempting as it was, I want more, you know? I want what you and Willow have. I want real love."

Tara put one of her hands on the boy's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You're gonna find her and have that. I know you will, you're a catch."

Brian smiled again and let out a laugh.

"Jeez, dress shopping, talking about my feelings, bitching about wanting commitment. It's official, I'm a girl."

"You've always been one of the girls," Tara replied, laughing along, "Thank god you've finally accepted it."

"What can I say, I can deny who I am no longer," Brian said with a flourish of his hand, "So how goes all the wedding plans? Is the dress conundrum the only thing you have to contend with?"

"I wish," Tara responded, rolling her eyes, "I still need to find somewhere to host the reception, find a rabbi who'll marry us, get the cake ordered, get the flowers sorted, find a DJ or band of some description for the reception, I don't even know where to start there…I'm still waiting on confirmation that we're okay to have the ceremony in the Public Gardens. Then I need to organise the actual reception, I mean, there's not that many people but I need to make sure we have enough food and a bar there so that everyone's happy. The only thing I actually have done is the sending of the wedding invitations – you got yours, didn't you?"

"Yes. I like the silver writing. Very cool."

"Thanks. But yea, invitations and wedding rings are the only things done. And even then, the rings are still being engraved so it feels like I have nothing done."

"You're stressing pretty hard, huh?"

"A little," Tara admitted, then relented off the look she got, "Okay, a lot. I've got a heavy caseload in work as well at the moment and you know, no one to unload on when I get home."

"Call me anytime," Brian offered with a warm smile, "I know I can't cuddle it better but you can bend the ear offa me anytime you want."

"Thank you, Brian. You're a great friend."

"I know I am," Brian said in a campy voice, "I'm just fabulous."

Tara laughed once again, inwardly delighted that the girls had been busy that day. It wasn't that she didn't like hanging out with them, she did, very much so, but she was having a great time with Brian and was laughing a lot more than had been normal since Willow left. She could feel all the stressors she had been feeling weighing down her shoulders start to drift away as she continued to talk to her friend and eat the sushi laid out in front of her.

They both ate their lunch leisurely, enjoying each other's company and the relaxed and easy way they were chatting until Tara glanced at her watch and saw that there was only an hour left until the shop she wanted to visit, closed. Upon realising that, she swiftly went to pay for the food before grabbing Brian and dragging him out of the restaurant and across the road.

"Jeez, Tara, I just ate. Slow down!"

Tara eased her pace and shot an apologetic smile at her friend.

"Sorry. I just literally have no other time to do this."

"Chill," Brian replied, linking Tara's arm as they walked down the street, "We have time now."

"This is it," Tara responded, stopping outside a bridal shop that had an explosion of white in the window, "Wow. That makes my eyes hurt."

"You're telling me. Right, well, in we go."

They both walked inside the relatively small store and a saleswoman was upon them immediately, her grin brighter than the window display.

"Good afternoon, my name is Nichole. Welcome to Rashida's Bridal. How may I be of service?"

"I need a wedding dress," Tara said with a courteous smile.

"Wonderful," Nichole replied, clapping her hands together. Tara could practically see the dollar signs light up in her eyes, "Do you know what exactly you're looking for?"

"Simple. Just plain white. I don't mind a small train, but nothing ridiculous. And no frills. I have definitely decided against frilly stuff."

"Well, I think we can accommodate that. We have a wide selection of bridal wear," Nichole said, then glanced at Brian, "Um, does your fiancé want to maybe get some coffee while you try things on? You know, bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the day and everything…"

Both Tara and Brian's heads jerked to the side, looking at the entrance as if they expected Willow to be standing there.

"My fiancée…" Tara asked, confused, then glanced at her and Brian's still-conjoined arms. Holding back a giggle, she slowly extracted her arm, "This isn't my fiancée. This is my friend, Brian. He's my spare pair of eyes for the day. As for my actual fiancée…I'll make sure _she_ doesn't see it."

Nichole seemed to pale and almost back away from the blonde, as if she was afraid she would catch something, before the prospect of those dollar bills flashed in her mind again and she jumped forward.

"Well then, let's get to work. I'll go arrange an ensemble for you to look at."

Tara nodded her head, agreeing to the arrangement.

"Thank you very much."

Tara watched the small woman depart and glanced at Brian, shaking her head as a stray giggle left her mouth.

"Did you see that? I think she thinks being gay is contagious."

"And she thought I was your future husband," Brian replied, not able to hold his own laughter, "I can't wait to tell Willow that."

"Oh, you should email her. I'll be talking to her anyway, she'll love getting the story from you."

"I'll do that."

The two regained their composure again as Nichole returned with a rack of white dresses. Tara walked over to them and picked up the first one. She smiled, it looked quite nice on the hanger, but then again, so had a lot in the three other stores she'd been to that day.

"In here?" she asked, pointing to what she presumed was the changing room.

Off Nichole's nod, she entered and stripped down to her underwear, before pulling the dress over her head and doing the zipper up her side. She instantly felt almost a connection to the dress. It seemed to fit her perfectly already, and though she couldn't see herself since there was no mirror in the room, glancing down she definitely liked what she saw.

She left the small room, holding the fabric around her thighs so she didn't step on it and heard Brian gasp as soon as she came into view. She turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror that was set up there, a slow, delighted smile forming on her face. The dress was a simple white and flowed down to her ankles and fit her perfectly, thick straps holding it in place around her shoulders as the neckline plunged slightly, showing off her cleavage.

She turned, biting her lip excitedly and nodded at Brian.

"This is it. I found my dress."


	18. Chapter 18

"Right. Done."

Tara put the final glass away and kicked the dishwasher door closed, quietly musing to herself how less often it was needed when it was just her in the apartment. Then again, it could be because she'd found herself too stressed to eat much in the month Willow had been away, both work and wedding pressures piling on top of her.

She went over to the refrigerator, looking for something to drink, more out of boredom than any real desire for her thirst to be quenched. She was just about to grab a mango Snapple™ when she heard the door opening. She turned around, expecting to see Becky having let herself in with her key and her eyes widened when in reality she saw Willow standing there, a small overnight bag perched on her shoulder.

"I don't get a hug?" Willow asked after a moment, a hurt look on her face when the blonde had failed to move from her spot, "I wouldn't say no to a kiss either."

Comprehension finally dawned on the blonde and she moved like a bullet to where Willow was standing, grabbing her and kissing her hard. Willow dropped her overnight bag and used both her hands to cup the back of Tara's head, opening her mouth to let the taller girl's tongue slide in.

Tara moaned into the kiss as it was deepened and her hands went to the redhead's ass, squeezing her flesh through the material of her jeans. They stayed kissing for several long minutes until the blonde could feel her lungs start to burn with the need for oxygen. She slowly pulled away, putting soft pecks on the smaller girl's lips as she rested their foreheads together.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, her breath laboured.

"We start specialised training next week," Willow replied, unable to hid her grin, "It's gonna be even more intense than everything so far. And this is the first weekend where I haven't been completely floored with homework. So I said, damn it, I'm gonna go see my girl."

Tara nodded her head as she took in the information, her hands still palming Willow's butt lightly through her jeans.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Around 11ish."

Tara was a little upset it wasn't longer, but then realised getting any time with Willow was a bonus, so opted to look on the bright side and started grinning.

"So I have a full twenty-four hours with you?"

"Yep."

Tara's grin got wider and she bit her lip slightly, leaning her head forwards so their lips were only centimetres apart.

"Willow?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna hear all about the academy and how you're getting on and your new friends and everything…"

"Uh huh," Willow agreed, starting to place kisses all over the blonde's face, "Definitely."

"But can we talk later?"

"God, yes," Willow groaned and pulled Tara's t-shirt over her head, her hands deftly undoing the taller girl's jeans as soon as it was off, "Touching now."

Tara stepped out of her jeans and quickly got rid of the redhead's out layers, walking them backwards towards the bedroom, not caring where their discarded clothing landed. Bras and panties got lost somewhere between the door of the bathroom and the dresser in their bedroom until they both collapsed, naked and panting onto the bed.

"I've missed you," Tara moaned, her thigh connecting with the smaller girl's already wet center, "Oh god, you feel good."

Willow manoeuvred her own thigh against the blonde's thigh and they started a steady, fast rocking motion, a month of pent up frustration bubbling to the surface. Tara could feel herself responding to the touch instantly and let out a guttural, drawn-out moan.

"Uhhh…ohhh…slow down," she panted out, "We should slow down."

"Let go, baby," Willow whispered, her hands roaming all over the blonde's body, trying to touch her everywhere, "We need this."

Tara shut her eyes tight and rested her forehead on the redhead's shoulder. She let out a small whimper when the long-overdue orgasm flowed through her and felt Willow entwine one set of their hands before a gush of juices surged onto her thigh, telling her the smaller girl had come as well. The blonde squeezed Willow's hand after a moment and upon feeling an answering squeeze, fluttered her eyes open to see a smiling redhead lying alongside her.

"You okay?"

"Yea," Willow nodded, her eyes shining, "Just really needed that."

"Mmhh, me too."

Willow felt a sudden shiver and kicked the blanket at the end of her bed up, covering them with it as she pulled Tara to her, a lazy smile plastered on her face, before leaning forwards to meet the taller girl in a sweet, unhurried kiss. As soon as their lips touched, however, she felt the spark ignite within her all over again, a desire to make love to the blonde; slow this time, to be thorough and loving.

"I'm gonna show you how much I love you," she said as she cupped both of her fiancée's cheeks, running her thumbs under her eyes before placing gentle kisses on each eyelid.

"I already know."

"So…" Willow started with a grin, "You don't want me to show you?"

Tara shook her head and smiled at her lover.

"Just saying that you don't have to show me. I already know."

Willow placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before nuzzling into her neck.

"I have never once made love to you because I _had_ to. It's because I love you unconditionally and want to express that. And because I want to do everything in my power to make sure you only ever feel good feelings."

"In that case," Tara replied, letting her eyes close as Willow started nibbling on her ear lobe, "I'm yours to be adored."

"Oh and adore I shall."

Willow licked the blonde's neck and blew hot air over it, delighting in the shiver and goosebumps produced when she did so. She brought one hand up to massage one of Tara's breasts as her lips slowly moved down the taller girl's body, caressing her the skin of her neck and chest until they arrived at her other breast, smiling when she saw the nipple was already rock hard.

Tara sighed happily when she felt warm lips wrap around one of her nipples as the redhead continued to fondle her other breast. An errant moan escaped from her mouth when the smaller girl bit down. Her hand flew to the back of Willow's head and she arched her back, trying to get more of her flesh into her lover's mouth. Willow opened her mouth as wide as she could when the blonde arched her back and engulfed Tara's breast.

"Oh goddd…oh yes, that's…oh god!"

Willow released the breast in her mouth and brought her other hand up to pinch the saliva-coated nipple.

"You like that?" she asked seductively, raising her head to lick the other girl's lips sensually.

Tara thrust her tongue out to try and play with the redhead's but Willow pulled back before it made contact.

"Yes, I like it," she groaned, pushing on the smaller girl's shoulders, "Please don't stop."

"Are you wet?"

"Yes, yes, I'm wet! Very wet, all for you."

"Good," Willow replied, her voice an alluring whisper, "'Cause I'm thirsty."

Tara felt her whole body tingle in anticipation and tried to reign in her desire to bearable levels as Willow started kissing down her body again, although a slightly more hurried pace this time, sensing the blonde's growing desperation. Arriving between the taller girl's thighs, the redhead settled herself comfortably and put her hands beneath Tara's body, cupping her ass cheeks to give herself some leverage and stayed still, savouring the moment.

Her view of anything blocked from below her collarbone by the blanket on top of them, Tara couldn't see the smaller girl but could feel her hands on her ass, giving soft squeezes, but apart from that, she was highly aware of the lack of contact.

"Will, plea – ohhhhhhh!"

Tara gasped and jerked slightly off the bed when she felt Willow's tongue begin to explore her folds, sending jolts of pleasure all over her body.

"Oh god…Oh that's so good!"

* * *

Becky sighed and knocked on the door of Willow and Tara's apartment for the ninth time in two minutes, her pounding getting louder each time. When that still yielded no results, she opened her purse and began digging around, looking for the spare key she knew she had to the place. Upon finding it under an old pack of gum she opened the door and sighed once again when she saw Tara wasn't in the general living area.

"Twelve. I know we said twelve," she muttered to herself, "Must've over slept."

She started walking towards the bedroom, for the first time noticing all the discarded clothes.

"Jeez, Tara," she said, louder than before, "I know you're missing Willow and all but that's no reason not to do laundry…or at least put it all in a hamper. Alright, Tara, up and at…"

Becky trailed off as she walked into the bedroom and saw Tara with her head thrown back against the pillows, holding onto what she looked to be someone's head through the blanket and moaning in what could only be described as unadulterated pleasure, completely oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in the room.

"What the hell?" Becky shouted as she registered the image in front of her, making Tara's eyes burst open, looking at her friend in shock, "Seriously, what the hell, Tara? You're marrying my best friend in a few weeks and as soon as she leaves you, you... you what? Just jump into bed with the nearest chick? Or is this some kind of long-standing thing, huh? I swear, I don't know how you can even-"

"Becky!" Willow, who had scampered up the blonde's body when she'd heard the brunette's voice, her head just poking out of the blanket, hissed loudly, "It's me!"

"Willow? What are you doing home?" Becky asked in confusion before her eyes widened even more and she quickly put her hand over them, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. Oh god, I'm leaving, I'm going right now. Those print-outs are on the table, Tara and, um, yea, I'm leaving. Again, so sorry. Enjoy your, um…bye!"

"Watch out for the-!"

Both Willow and Tara winced as Becky walked into the doorframe in her efforts to escape as quickly as possible but the brunette brushed it off without a moment's concern and dashed out of the apartment in barely seconds. The couple stared at the door for a minute, in shock before looking at each other and bursting into a fit of giggles. Recovering from the laughter, Willow gave the blonde a quick kiss before pulling back, a devilish glint in her eye.

"Now…where was I?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh honey," Tara said with a weak smile, "I think the mood is ruined a little bit."

Willow pouted and shook her head, determined not to let anything deter from the one day she got to see her fiancée in two months.

"I'll get it back."

"Honey-"

"I'll put my fingers inside you," Willow whispered, meeting the blonde's gaze steadily, running one hand along the taller girl's inner thigh, "Touch you inside. Make you go to the edge and then make you wait even longer. Make you hang on so that when you do explode, you'll be seeing stars for weeks. Do you want that?"

The redhead cupped Tara's mound as she asked the question and the taller girl gasped and nodded.

"Y-yes. Yes I want that."

"What… about… my… mouth?" Willow continued, placing a kiss on her lover's lips between each word, "Should I suck on your clit while my fingers move in and out of you? Make you squirm? Make you surrender to my touch?"

Tara had completely forgotten about the interruption that had occurred; all her mind was focused on were the words coming out of the smaller girl's mouth and all her body wanted was for those words to come true. She could feel palpitations in her center, which Willow was still cupping, and could feel her whole body on fire from the full body contact of the redhead lying on top of her.

"You're gone all quiet, baby…does that mean you don't want my mouth?"

"No!" Tara said, quite loudly, startling Willow slightly, "No, please, I want, I want. I want it all. Fingers, tongues, lips, hands, I just want you, Willow, and I want you now."

"You need me?"

Tara looked at her lover with pleading eyes and took a few controlled breaths to make sure she could articulate clearly what she wanted to say.

"I need you. I need you more than anything. Please don't make me wait. Please."

Willow conceded with a grin, loving the sound of the blonde begging and went to shimmy beneath the covers again, much to Tara's relief, but met the taller girl's gaze once again before she moved down.

"Don't come until I say so."

Tara looked at her fiancée in confusion, not understanding the statement.

"What?"

"I wanna play a little game. So don't come until I say you can."

The blonde saw the intent look on Willow's face and deciding she liked it, nodded her head in agreement.

"I promise. Not until you say so."

Willow grinned at the agreement and moved up momentarily for a loving but passionate kiss for a few moments before pulling back.

"Good. Um…are you expecting any more visitors?"

Tara shook her head, confused and Willow threw the blanket off of them and onto the floor, the chill she had felt that made her cover them in the first place long gone.

"I can't hear you scream and moan when that's over my head," Willow explained off the look she was getting, "And that's half the fun."

Willow slinked back down the blonde's body as she spoke, placing kisses everywhere until she settled between her thighs once again. She inhaled the intoxicating aroma and let two fingers slide into Tara's folds, caressing her lips tenderly before moving them down to circle her opening.

When she felt small ripples trying to pull her in, she dropped her head and took the taller girl's clit in her mouth at the same time her fingers thrust inside. Tara arched off the bed and moaned, the simultaneous contact driving her into a frenzy.

"Oh god…deeper…harder…faster…oh god, more, just everything more."

Willow threw one the blonde's legs over her shoulder and added a third finger, going deeper, harder and faster as requested. Every few thrusts she curled her fingers and hit against the sweet spot inside her lover that made her cry out each and every time.

"Oh, my…oh right there!"

Willow heard a low grunt escape Tara's lips and raised her head.

"Don't come, baby. Not yet."

"But…so close…" Tara whimpered, "Please."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Tara replied in a strangled groan, trying her hardest to not just let go, "Yes, I trust you."

The redhead smiled and lowered her head once again, flicking her tongue against the blonde's clit, making Tara's thighs tremble at the contact. After a few minutes of that, combined with her still-thrusting fingers, she could tell the taller girl was aching to come and kissed up her body.

Tara's face was one of pure determination, her eyes tightly shut and her features scrunched up as she exhaled through her nose. Willow could see her lover's teeth were clenched as she tried her hardest to comply with the redhead's request and her heart swelled at the trust she was displaying.

"I love you."

All Tara could respond with was a quiet whimper as she focused on nothing but letting the pressure build, her body already taut with tension. She felt Willow press their lips together and responded as best she could before the redhead pulled back and her lips were against the blonde's ear instead.

"Come."

Tara's eyes flew open as the most intense rays of pleasure shot through her, electrifying her every nerve in a series of jolts made colours dance in front of her and soft sounds of bliss leave her mouth. She grabbed onto Willow's shoulders as she continued to convulse and felt a few tears come to her eyes at the sheer strength of the feelings coursing through her.

Willow watched the pleasure on her lover's face and worried she'd gone too far when she saw the few errant tears as Tara either came again and again or had one continuous orgasm, she wasn't sure and she didn't think the blonde knew either. The taller girl eventually relaxed back into the bed, looking around quietly, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. When she finally fixed her gaze on her nervous-looking fiancée, she smiled.

"That was," she cleared her throat, going slightly red when her attempts to speak came out as a high-pitched squeal, "That was incredible."

"It wasn't too much?" Willow asked, still apprehensive, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Not too much. Just really, really intense. Really good intense."

Willow smiled in relief and slowly extracted her fingers from where they were still nestled inside the blonde, both girls sighing softly as she did so. Bringing them up to her mouth, she sucked each one individually and moaned at the taste.

Tara watched, entranced and tried to flip them, but found she still couldn't quite move her legs, so settled for cupping the back of Willow's neck and bringing her down so their faces were just millimetres apart, their breath mingling.

"My turn to make you wait."

* * *

"Sorry it's just take-out," Tara said, handing Willow some chopsticks and flopping down on the sofa beside her, "I haven't gone shopping in a while."

"Not a problem," Willow replied with a cheery smile on her face, "I just need food of any description after that. Five rounds of mind-blowing sex with the love of your life really stirs up an appetite. And, um, speaking of not shopping…"

"Yes?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're looking a little thin, baby."

Tara looked down self-consciously and adjusted her shirt slightly. Willow reached out and took her hand.

"You're still beautiful. You'll always be beautiful. It's just when we were…you know…I kinda noticed some of your wonderful curves were missing. And it's not that I need, or god, even care about that, I love your body no matter what... but, um, I've gotten a few emails from the gang…Alice in particular saying you were pretty stressed at the moment…I just wanna make sure you're looking after yourself. I don't wanna come home and you're so stressed out that we can't get married. Is it the wedding? 'Cause if it is-"

"It's not. I'm fine," Tara replied defensively, "Just haven't been hungry lately."

Willow put her carton of noodles down on the coffee table and turned so she was fully facing the blonde.

"Don't lie to me, Tara."

Tara looked away shamefaced and put her food down as well, but Willow was quick to pick it back up and put it back into her hands.

"I'll fatten you up if it's the last thing I do," she said to try and ease the tension.

Tara smiled and popped a piece of chicken into her mouth, chewing it slowly and swallowing before speaking again.

"I still have at least twenty pounds on you."

"Yea, well, you're taller and have boobs and hips and aren't shaped like a little boy. Look, baby, I don't care how much you weigh. I just want you to be healthy."

Tara got a cheeky smile on her face and ran a hand down Willow's side.

"You don't look like a boy. You have wonderful perky breasts and deliciously lithe body."

Willow cupped one of Tara's cheeks and traced her features for a moment.

"Don't distract me with compliments. Please promise me you'll eat a little better when I leave? Even if it's just a good breakfast and a good dinner?"

Tara kissed the pad of Willow's thumb and nodded.

"I promise."

"You know you can't promise things to your future wife that you're not gonna keep, right? And that if you don't keep it, it'll result in a massive tickle attack?"

Tara nodded with a giggle and leaned forwards to meet the redhead in a sweet kiss before pulling back.

"I promise. Better eating, less stress. I would never risk your relentless tickling."


	20. Chapter 20

"Good," Willow smiled and picked her noodles up again, "Now, you wanna talk about what's been stressing you?"

Tara smiled and nodded, settling back into her seat.

"Just work stuff. But my caseload's eased off a bit; Alice took over on a few. And there was some wedding stuff, but it's all good. I got my dress a couple of weeks ago."

Willow giggled as she remembered the email she received detailing the shopping trip.

"Brian told me. Something about the assistant thinking he was your fiancé?"

Tara laughed as well, remembering the incident

"Yea. Don't worry; I corrected her, told her I was all about the ladies. Well, lady. And, oh! I think I found a rabbi! I just talked to him on the phone, but I'm meeting him on Wednesday. He wanted to meet the two of us but I explained you were away at the moment. He said it's okay as long as he sees you before the actual wedding. He does a lot of independent weddings, especially interfaith ones, plus he doesn't cost too much. And I have some possibilities for venues, that's what Becky was dropping in earlier. Oh and one of Brian's friends is a DJ, so he's going to do the music. I was feeling a little…out of control for a while but almost everything is starting to work out now, so I'm okay. Your visit couldn't have come at a better time, though. I really needed to see your face."

Willow nodded, impressed.

"Wow, you've really been busy."

"Well, so have you," Tara replied with a loving smile, "How's everything going down in Quantico?"

"Very cool, actually," Willow said a fond smile, "I met loads of different people, actual FBI agents and other like, professional type-people who work there, different analysts and stuff. We learn how to like integrate all our jobs together. Then there's a lot of policy and boring stuff like that. But I'm really looking forward to starting on the job. I think it's gonna be really exciting."

Tara smiled; delighted her fiancée was having a good time.

"And Buffy?"

Tara had heard all about Buffy on their phone calls and thought it was great that Willow got on so well with her roommate, had somebody who understood what she was going through.

"Buffy's good. She told me to hit you with a pillow from her."

Tara laughed, she'd been told about the impromptu pillow fight that had broken out when Willow and Buffy had first met.

"Well, hit her back when you see her tomorrow."

"I will," Willow grinned, "Actually, I wanted to ask you…you think it'd be okay if I invited her to the wedding? Her and Angel, her boyfriend? I know I've only known her five weeks, but we're really close. If it makes the numbers all weird or is gonna stress you out, then don't worry, it was just an idea, I totally-"

Tara cut the redhead off by putting a hand on her knee and squeezing.

"Of course you can invite her. I want to meet her, especially if you're gonna stay friends. Besides, adding another two isn't gonna make a difference to the preparations."

Willow scrunched her nose up in delight as she twirled some noodles on her chopsticks and popped them in her mouth.

"Awesome. You're the best. She might not even be able to make it but I thought I should at least ask. She's been really good to me. I feel like we're gonna be friends for life, even if we get posted on opposite ends of the country. You know when you just know something like that?"

"Completely," Tara smiled with a small nod of her head, knowing she'd felt the same when she'd first met Willow and although had been hoping they'd be more than friends, knew she'd be part of the redhead's life forever, "I'm so happy you made a new friend. You know, I'm really getting excited. Only six weeks now."

"Me too," Willow replied, putting her now-empty food container back on the table and getting a giddy grin on her face, "I mean, back at the academy, I'm pretty swamped most of the time but there's these moments where I just forget about everything and all I see is you in this white dress – your dress is white isn't it?"

"Yes," Tara said, she was refusing to let the redhead see the dress, just like Willow was keeping hers at Becky's to be away from prying eyes, but she figured giving away the colour wouldn't matter, "Is yours?"

"Kind of off-white. Anyway, all I see is you and me, standing in our white dresses and we're smiling. Just really, really happy."

"Sounds like a premonition."

"Oh yea, I'm a regular witch," Willow replied, laughing, "But I think you might be right on that one. I can't wait to marry you."

"The feeling's mutual, love. I'm counting the days."

The couple shared a sweet smile for a moment until Willow's lips turned into more of a grin and she pulled Tara to her.

"Wanna go for round six?"

* * *

"Oh…my…god."

"Oh, right there, right there!"

"Just a little harder…"

"So close…"

"Don't stop, don't stop…!"

"I'm…I'm…"

"Oh, baby…"

"Willow!"

"Tara!"

Willow rolled off the blonde; a huge, dreamy grin plastered on her face and was surprised when she noticed rays of sunshine coming in under the curtains.

"When did morning happen?" she asked, glancing over at her fiancée.

"When the moon went down," Tara replied with a half smile, her face glowing, turning on her side and running a hand down the redhead's side, "You sure do know how to make a girl lose track of time."

Willow was about to respond that it was very much a mutual effort when she glimpsed at the clock on the blonde's nightstand and sighed.

"Jeez, tell me about it. I have to leave in like an hour. I can't believe we stayed up all night."

"I can," Tara grinned and moved her hand down, drumming her fingers on the redhead's naked stomach, "It was wonderful."

Willow could only laugh and nod at that.

"Can't deny that. I actually thought I might pass out from pleasure a few times."

"Oh you did."

Willow turned her head to meet Tara's gaze with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Last night…or this morning…the hours just kind of knit together, but anyway, you were totally unconscious for like a minute after you…"

Tara cocked her head to the side with a smile to indicate what she meant. Willow rubbed the blonde's arm and grinned.

"Oh really? Wait…wait…I remember…I remember you having a really smug smile…plastered all over your face…kinda like the one there right now."

Tara giggled as Willow rolled on top of her and starting placing kisses all over her face, her laughter getting louder as the redhead's hands began tickling her.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face," Willow continued in a teasing tone, giggling as well, "You give?"

"Never," Tara replied through the laughter, trying in vain to flip them so she'd have the control. When it became apparent that wasn't going to work, she changed her tactics, "Not…that…I'm…admitting…defeat…but…"

"Just say you give and I'll stop…"

"How about I say I love you?"

Willow's fingers stilled and she locked eyes with her fiancée, looking at her with pure unadulterated love.

"Give me a kiss and we're even."

"Knew that would work," Tara muttered before leaning upwards and meeting the smaller girl's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

They pulled back after a couple of minutes and Willow rested her head in the crook of Tara's neck, snuggling into the warm body beneath her as the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

"I really need to have a shower before I leave," she spoke up after another few minutes had passed, "Can't go back to Quantico smelling like I've done naughty things to you all night. No matter how much fun they were."

Tara sighed and tightened her hold.

"Just one more minute. Please?"

"Of course," Willow whispered softly before the room lapsed into silence once again, both enjoying being in the quiet presence of one another.

Five minutes passed before the redhead raised herself slightly and Tara nodded, acknowledging the fact she had to get ready and Willow gently extracted herself from their cosy embrace with a quick kiss, going into the bathroom and starting the shower.

The blonde watched her leave before turning back into the bed and grabbing Willow's pillow, smiling when she noticed it smelled of the redhead once again, the scent of her fiancée having faded in the five weeks she'd been away. She put the pillow back with a final deep inhale, looking forward to cuddling up to it that night in place of her girl's actual presence before getting out of bed and wrapping her robe around her body.

Willow came out of the bathroom just as she was leaving the bedroom, wrapped in just a short towel, beads of water still falling down her body. Tara couldn't help roaming her eyes down her fiancée's body, her shapely legs in particular making her mouth go dry.

"You're just trying to tease me with that hot, wet body aren't you?"

Willow grinned and did a twirl.

"Maybe. But you like to be teased."

Tara dropped her head and placed a kiss on the redhead's exposed shoulder and couldn't help dropping her hand and squeezing her butt through the towel.

"Tara! Hands!"

"You like my hands," Tara murmured, moving her lips up to the smaller girl's neck and pulling the towel off completely, cupping both of Willow's butt cheeks in her hands, "You like them a lot."

"Oh baby..." Willow replied with a small moan as Tara kissed that place beneath her ear that drove her wild, "Baby you know I want to...but I can't miss my flight."

Tara sighed into the redhead's neck and placed a final soft kiss against her pulsepoint before pulling back.

"Okay, okay. I'll go make you some coffee. I think we have one of those travel mug thingies somewhere."

Willow nodded and picked her towel back up, seeing Tara cast a final, longing glance at her naked body and feeling all warm inside that her fiancée still had an overwhelming desire for her even when they'd just spent at least 20 of the past 24 hours completely consumed with one another.

"Thanks, baby," she said as she walked back into the bedroom, "We cut it kinda close. I need to leave in like ten minutes or I'll miss my flight."

"I know," Tara said loudly so Willow would hear as she walked into the kitchen, "There should be plenty of cabs at the rank around the corner. Not much traffic either."

A few minutes passed as the blonde went about making coffee before the smaller girl emerged again, fully dressed this time just as Tara was pouring dark liquid into a large stainless steel mug. She walked back into the living room and handed it to Willow, who took it and picked up her overnight bag, which was still in the same place she had dropped it upon arriving.

"So I guess this is goodbye…again."

"Yea," Tara replied, biting on the skin of her nail, "I guess so. I'm really glad you came home for a visit."

"Me too," Willow said and smiled at her fiancée, "C'mere and give me a hug."

Tara wrapped her arms around the redhead and held on tight, determined not to let go until she absolutely had to.

"I love you, darling. And I'll miss you."

Willow sighed and took every out of comfort and love that was being offered from the embrace as she brought her lips to Tara's ear and whispered in it with all the feeling she had.

"I love you too. But remember, it's only four more weeks. Four more weeks and we never have to be apart again."


	21. Chapter 21

"The prodigal roommate returns," Buffy said, throwing the magazine she was reading on the floor as Willow walked into their dorm room.

"Hey Buff," Willow replied in a small voice, putting her bag on her bed and unzipping it, unpacking the few things she had put in there.

Buffy heard the sad tone in her friend's voice and stood up, going over and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If you need to talk-"

"I'm fine," Willow cut her off, then turned with what she hoped was a convincing smile, "Really. Just hard, seeing her, then leaving again."

"But you had a good weekend?"

"Oh yea," Willow grinned, subconsciously rubbing the spot on her neck that Tara had left quite a large hickey on, "I had an amazing weekend."

Buffy seemed convinced and went back to sit on her own bed again.

"Well, good. I wish I was able to see Angel. He took a job in Mexico for the time I'm away. We never really thought about visits."

Willow threw her now-empty bag in the closet and flopped onto the bed.

"Well, only four weeks left. We've got through more than we have left. Oh, oh, before I forget!" Willow jumped up, grabbed her pillow and walked across the room, hitting her friend with it once before calmly going back to her bed, "Tara said to hit you back."

"Aww," Buffy replied with a grin, "You talked about little ole me?"

"We did. Actually…um, there was something I wanted to ask you. It's totally cool for you to say no if you feel uncomfortable or you just don't think it's feasible or whatever, you don't even have to give me a reason, just say no and that's perfectly fine."

Buffy put her legs beneath her on the bed and settled comfortably.

"Well, ask away."

Willow held her pillow to her torso and smiled.

"You wanna maybe come to the wedding? You and Angel?"

"Really?" Buffy asked, her face lighting up, "I'd love to!"

"Yea?"

Buffy nodded enthusiastically, jumping up and down slightly on the bed.

"Cool. I'm really glad. It's just a small one, friends and…well, my Dad is the only family coming from either side…my mom isn't exactly 'yay gay' and Tara's family…well, better not talking about that."

Buffy smiled, feeling an odd sense of pride at the invitation.

"Well, I'm honoured you asked me to come. I've never been to a wedding before."

Willow got a surprised look on her face and grinned.

"Really? Wow. So we'll be your first? So cool."

"Yep. You're breaking my wedding cherry!"

Willow laughed, feeling better than when she had first come in and grabbed her phone.

"I better message Tara so she includes you guys in the numbers. We're having it outside, by the way."

"Ooh, pretty. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, the date. November 24th. I'll get Tara to send you an official invite-"

"Yea, that's probably a good idea," Buffy replied sheepishly, "I'm not so good with the numbers and times and stuff. Notoriously late."

Willow's phone beeped just as Buffy finished speaking and the redhead read the reply quickly.

"Tara says she can't wait to meet you and wants to know if…you're a vegetarian? What the…? Oh, the reception! You eat meat, right? I've seen you devour a steak in the cafeteria."

"Oh I eat meat," Buffy nodded seriously, "I eat meat like crazy. No hippie veggie here. Angel either. Except pork for some reason. Something about 'pigs just not cutting it.' I preferred not to ask for details."

"Good call," Willow agreed with a nod of her head, "We definitely won't have pork anyway. Not like I'm the world's greatest Jew or anything but we're having a Jewish ceremony so the food'll be kosher."

"Oh cool! So wait, does Angel need to buy one of those hat thingies? The, uh, sweet potato one?"

Willow looked completely bewildered for a moment before realisation dawned and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"You mean a yarmulke?"

"That's the one!"

"No," Willow shook her head, still smiling, "There'll be some there if any of the guys want to wear them but by no means is anyone required to. Tara's not even Jewish."

"Oh," Buffy replied, looking slightly confused, "But you're still doing the whole Jewish ceremony thing?"

"Well, I guess technically it'll be inter-faith…Tara doesn't really have any religion. Kinda just generally spiritual but not like with any higher being. Still celebrates Christmas though. Actually, we celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah. She gets all excited lighting the Menorah each year."

Buffy saw the look of sheer love cross Willow's face as she talked about Tara and smiled in response.

"So that means you get eight days of presents, and Christmas? You guys are just holiday whores."

"We only do Christmas presents. And, hey! There will be no calling my future wife a whore of any kind!"

They both laughed again for a minute until Buffy jumped up, seemingly excited about something.

"I'm gonna practice for the wedding, when you step on the glass thing! Shalom!"

Willow shook her head playfully, a smile on her face.

"It's Mazal Tov, Buff, but I gotta appreciate the enthusiasm."

* * *

Tara looked up from her position on the sofa when she heard a small knock on the front door. She walked over and opened it, surprised to see Becky standing there with a cupcake in one hand and a bunch of papers in the other.

"Is, um…am I disturbing…?"

"Willow's gone," Tara said with a small smile, "Just an overnight visit."

Becky visibly exhaled before handing the cupcake forwards.

"Um, peace offering?"

"Peace offering?" Tara questioned, taking the cupcake and standing aside to let her friend in, "Why do you need a peace offering?"

Becky turned in place as the blonde closed the door and shuffled from foot to foot.

"You know, yesterday? Walking in on you and Will, you know, going at it. Accusing you of cheating. I figured you'd be furious with me."

Tara let out a low laugh and shook her head.

"You weren't to know Willow was home. I didn't even know until she arrived."

"Yea but I-" Becky paused as she realised the glow surrounding the blonde and nodded her head, "I'm apologising at what is probably the best time ever 'cause you're still all post-crazy-monkey-lovin' happy."

Tara blushed and took some of the icing from the cupcake on her finger, licking it off.

"To be perfectly honest, Beck, I don't remember much from the past twenty-four hours that's not just me and Willow. So, we agree to never talk about it again?"

"Oh, very much agreed," Becky said, exhaling slowly in relief, before grabbing a chair from the table and sitting on it, "Now, what I have in my hand here is going make you love me in all kinds of ways, so I just want you to picture Willow in your head to remember not to jump me."

Tara chuckled and pulled up a seat beside the brunette.

"Right. Imagining her. I'll try to control myself. What have you got for me?"

Becky flattened the papers she had in her hand and pushed them across the table.

"This," she said, pointing to the one on top, "Is your reception room."

Tara looked at the glossy photograph on the paper of a beautiful room, chandeliers and glass ornaments lighting it brilliantly with just a few small tables set up and an area to the side that could be used as a dance floor. The photo was relatively small, just filling the top half of the page, but it showed the room with a great radiance. The blonde ran her thumb along some of the features in the room before seeing the name of the webpage along the top of the printout and sighing.

"It's…just beautiful. But there's no way in hell we can afford the Four Seasons. We already spent a small fortune on the rings and my dress wasn't exactly from Target either. I know Willow has the new job and everything but she hasn't even started it yet and I don't want to start our married life in huge debt."

"This is the part where you're going to love me," Becky said excitingly, pointing to a figure in the bottom corner of the page, "How does that look?"

"What, is that per person?" Tara asked, sighing dejectedly, "Definitely can't afford that."

"Tara, that's for the whole room, including, wait for it…the chef they have on staff to provide a whole buffet of food and one of their bar staff for the night for the small bar set up in there."

Tara looked at the figure again, then at Becky, then back at the page, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Becky, that can't be right. I was on a comparison site a few weeks ago and I saw the Four Seasons prices. This is barely a fraction of it."

"That is because you're wonderful and illustrious friend teaches the asshole son of the manager of the hotel. Anyway, the kid went from failing to getting a B average and the father was so happy, he came in to thank me, we got chatting-"

Tara cut the brunette off by holding up her hand.

"You flirted with him, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Becky shrugged with a grin, "Regardless, we chatted and he mentioned where he worked, I said a couple of my best friends were getting married and well, he offered me the 'family and friends' rate. And threw in the chef and barmaid for free."

"You definitely flirted."

"Tara!" Becky sighed exasperatedly, "This is for real. And by the grace of God, the day of your wedding they had this room free. Normally you have to book like two years in advance. There was a cancellation of some sort. Anyway, I need to let him know like tomorrow. So can I tell him yes?"

Tara rested her head on her hand and looked at Becky seriously.

"You're telling me we can get this room, at this price and I don't need to worry about caterers? And this isn't some weird punk'd kinda thing?"

"You know I hate Ashton Kutcher," Becky responded, equally as serious.

"You were right," Tara replied, her face lighting up, "I do want to kiss you. The Four Seasons is literally around the corner from The Public Gardens. This couldn't be more perfect."

"Well, I am amazing."

Tara put her head in her hands and laughed for a moment.

"I can't believe this. That's like the biggest stress literally gone out of my life now. You, Rebecca Hardy, are my personal saviour."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello?"

"Um, yes, hello? Is this, uh…Tara Maclay?"

"Speaking," Tara replied pleasantly, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she pulled boots onto her feet, "Can I ask who's calling?"

"This is Ira Rosenberg."

Tara's eyes widened and she swore under her breath as she almost dropped the phone, straightening up just in time to catch it.

"Hello, Mr. Rosenberg. I, um…Willow's still in Quantico."

"I know, dear. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," Tara replied, taken aback slightly, "Okay."

"I do appreciate the… peculiarity of this. I find it quite strange myself that I'm speaking to my future daughter-in-law for the first time."

"It's, um, nice to talk to you, sir," Tara said, wondering what the phone call was about, "I'm looking forward to meeting you at the wedding. And I know Willow's ecstatic about it."

"It's been far too long."

Tara heard the mournful tone in the man's voice and was unsure what to say. Fortunately, Ira composed himself and continued speaking.

"I forgot to ask, is this an okay time? I wasn't sure of your schedule."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Tara reassured, "I was just getting ready for work."

"Good. Willow says you're a social worker? That sounds like very rewarding work."

"It is. I really enjoy it."

"Good. Good," Ira repeated, a small awkward silence following, "I actually called because I was thinking I might come to Boston a couple of days before the wedding. I know both of you lead very busy lives, but I thought it might be nice to see Willow…and you of course…I mean it was just a fleeting thought-"

"Oh, Mr. Rosenberg-"

"Ira, please. We're going to be family."

"Ira," Tara said with a smile, "That would be wonderful. Willow would love it, so would I."

"Great. Wonderful. The reason I called you directly, is that I was thinking of surprising Willow. But I wasn't sure whether that was a good idea and seeing as I'm sure you know her better than anyone, I wondered what your opinion might be on that?"

Tara's smile widened and she nodded, before realising she was on the phone and Ira couldn't see her.

"Oh, I think surprising her is a great idea. When were you thinking of coming down?"

"Your wedding is on Tuesday the 24th, correct?"

"That's right."

"Perhaps the Friday beforehand? I can catch the afternoon flight and be there some time in the late evening."

"Sounds great," Tara said, her smile beaming, "You're more than welcome to stay here. Will and I can take the sofa, it turns into a bed."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose. I'll just find a hotel nearby."

"I know Will would love it. And it's certainly no imposition."

"Well, if you're sure. I insist I take the sofa though."

Tara glanced at her watch and saw she'd have to leave soon, but knew she had to ask something first.

"Ira? Has there been any…change in your wife's…attitude towards all of this?"

"I'm afraid not," Ira said over the line with a sigh, "My wife and I lead…well, quite separate lives within our marriage. I mentioned your impending nuptials and she just ignored me for a moment before saying she had no idea what I was talking about, that we had no daughter."

Tara sighed as well and shook her head.

"Please don't tell that to Willow. She's so happy to have you back, I just…"

"Don't worry, my dear, I have no notion of it. All I want is to rebuild my relationship with my daughter."

"That's all she wants too."

"Well, I am very much looking forward to meeting you, Tara. You sound like a wonderful girl. And I must admit, the traditionalist in me is very pleased you're having a Jewish ceremony."

"Oh yea?" Tara said with a chuckle, "How does that part of you feel about your only daughter marrying a woman?"

"I just want her happy," Ira replied and Tara could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I'm meeting the rabbi later today, after work. He seems really nice."

"Good. Well, I better let you get off to work. It was very nice talking to you, Tara. I look forward to seeing you soon."

"You too, Ira. Um, bye?"

"Goodbye."

Tara heard a click on the other end of the phone and hung up on her end as well, slightly bewildered by the conversation she'd just had, but pleased at the outcome of it. Glancing at her watch again, she let out a high pitched squeal when she saw the time and grabbed her purse, before running out the door.

* * *

"Tara Maclay?"

Tara dropped the leaflet in her hand at the sound of her name resounding against the walls of the eerily quiet synagogue she had just walked into. She turned slightly to see a man, a little shorter than her standing there with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm Tara Maclay. Rabbi Goldstein?"

"In the flesh," the rabbi replied, extending his hand, "It's nice to meet you in person."

"You too," Tara responded, shaking the rabbi's hand firmly.

"Would you like to follow me into my office?"

"Sure."

Tara followed as the rabbi walked down the aisle of the synagogue and turned into a small room, a desk and shelves of books set up inside. He gestured for her to sit and she complied, looking around the office as Rabbi Goldstein sat opposite her.

"So, you're getting married."

Tara relaxed into her seat and smiled at the rabbi.

"Yes, I'm getting married. Willow really wanted to be here too. I promise we'll make an appointment to see you together as soon as she gets back."

"I do like to know the couple as best I can before I marry them. I take it you don't have a regular rabbi who you'd ask to perform the ceremony?"

"No," Tara replied, blushing slightly, "I'm not Jewish. And Willow, um…"

"Doesn't attend regular service?"

Tara nodded, still blushing.

"That's quite alright," Rabbi Goldstein replied with a small wave of his hand, "There's room for any and all types of worship and belief. I've preformed many interfaith ceremonies in my time. The purpose of today's meeting is to see exactly what you'd like in your ceremony."

"Oh," Tara responded, relieved, having expected some kind of chastisement, "That'd be great."

The rabbi looked at Tara curiously for a moment, seeing she was relieved at his attitude towards the service.

"Not a good history with religion?"

Tara tensed up again, but shook her head.

"No. My father was a strict catholic and we didn't really, um…get along. He was very set in his ways. But, um, I don't really have a religion so we don't need to incorporate anything there. And I have a list from Willow of the things she definitely wants."

The rabbi decided not to press further and smiled at the blonde.

"Well, let's start with that then."

Tara produced a piece of paper from her purse and handed it across the desk to the rabbi, who read through it.

"Chuppah, of course…the ketubah…the breaking of the glass. No mention of the readings or prayers here, did you want to leave those out?"

"Yes, we were thinking a kind of secular thing," Tara nodded, "Willow's more into just keeping up her Jewish culture than the actual God stuff. Is that okay? I did a lot of research looking for a rabbi…it was hard enough finding one willing to do an interfaith marriage let alone a gay one…at this stage I think we'd be willing to settle if we had to do the blessings."

"This is your wedding," Rabbi Goldstein said with a wave of his hand, "You should never have to settle. I'm more than happy to include or not include whatever you want."

"Wow," Tara smiled, visibly exhaling, "You really are an awesome rabbi."

"Thank you," Rabbi Goldstein responded with a fond smile, "Now, are both sets of parents going to be present?"

"No. Um, just Willow's Dad."

"Right, of course," the rabbi replied, inwardly kicking himself for forgetting that Tara had just told him she wasn't in contact with her own father, "So will he be walking her down the aisle?"

Tara smiled and nodded her head.

"Definitely. She's really looking forward to it."

The rabbi smiled back started writing down details on a piece of paper in front of him.

"And where is your wedding location? I remember you telling me on the phone but for the life of me I can't remember."

"The Public Gardens," Tara replied, feeling excitement as she thought about it, "That works for the, um, Chuppah, right? Having it under an open sky?"

"Your research?" the rabbi questioned with a playful smile.

Tara nodded and bit her lip.

"I wanted to make sure I learned about her traditions as well. I mean, we celebrate Hanukkah and I light the Menorah and stuff but I wanted to learn the wedding things so I'd know what was going on."

"Speaks of your love for her. Is there anything I can help clear up?"

"I think I'm okay…the Ketubah is the marriage contract right? We sign it and then it's read out during the ceremony?"

"That's right."

"And the Chuppah's the canopy…the stepping on the glass thing, I get that. And, uh, I think she wants to do the whole spinning chairs at the reception but only because, um, and I quote, 'it's fun to be all twirly'."

The rabbi let out a deep laugh and took out a diary from a drawer in his desk.

"She certainly sounds very colourful."

Tara smiled and nodded her head.

"Colourful is definitely a good way of putting it."

The rabbi started flicking through his diary, smiling quietly.

"Can we organise a day before the wedding when I can meet you both together?"

"Of course," Tara replied, nodding her head, "She's back on the November 8th…"

"And your wedding is the 24th," Rabbi Goldstein said, leafing through his diary.

"You just name the date and time and we'll make ourselves available."

"The 12th at 4.30pm?"

"Sounds perfect," Tara replied, secretly relieved he hadn't suggested the day right after Willow returned. She'd already taken it off work, pre-empting the 'celebrations' of her fiancée's homecoming, "That's the…Thursday?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Definitely."

The rabbi scribbled something in his diary before closing it and fixing the blonde with a winning smile.

"I truly can't wait to preside over your nuptials, Tara. Nothing makes me happier than seeing two people in love commit to spend their lives together."


	23. Chapter 23

Willow lugged her bag off the revolving belt and put it on the baggage cart she'd acquired when she got off the plane.

"Please come soon," she muttered to herself, putting her hands over the bar of the cart and resting her head atop them, "Wanna go home."

Having finally finished her nine weeks of extensive training the day before, the redhead was eagerly awaiting finally seeing Tara again, as well as taking a couple of days to just relax before she'd have to start the pack-up to move to her still-unknown first assignment and attend to any last-minute wedding preparations.

She raised her head for a moment and spotted a red flash that she recognised as her bag, squealing and rushing forwards to try and grab it. Luckily, a man seemed to notice and hoisted the bag off before it started another turn around the constantly-rotating belt, turning and putting it on the cart.

"Thank you," Willow said with a relieved smile, "I think I would've screamed if I had to wait any longer."

"No problem," the man replied, running his eyes up and down Willow's body, though the redhead was too tired to notice, "My name is Andy by the way."

"Oh," Willow responded, taking the hand he offered gently, "I'm, um…I'm Willow."

Andy shrugged his own small bag on his shoulder and took a hold of Willow's cart.

"Let me wheel this out for you."

Willow finally noticed the flirtatious tone and look in Andy's eyes and internally rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with it at that moment.

"That's okay, really, I couldn't put you out."

She hoped he would take the hint and leave her alone but Andy apparently thought he was on to a good thing and started walking towards the exit route. Willow quickly followed, more concerned about being with her bags than letting the guy down easily anymore.

"So, you here for business or pleasure?" Andy asked as they continued walking.

"I live here," Willow replied, not wanting to give too much away but not wanting to be rude either, "You?"

"Just a business trip. I'm a very successful stockbroker. You know, if you wanted to ever…meet up while I'm in town…?"

Willow resisted the urge to gag and wondered if that line actually ever worked as they walked into the arrivals section filled with waiting families. She was just about to resign herself to the fact that she'd probably have to stay listening to Andy until she got in a cab to get home when she saw Tara standing about ten feet away, her eyes shining brightly as they saw each other. She quickly grabbed hold of her own cart again and patted Andy on the bag.

"Thanks for your help, Andy."

"Wait!" Andy replied, reaching a hand out onto Willow's shoulder, "What about getting together…you know, for a drink…maybe see what that leads us…into something...maybe more?"

Willow sighed and turned to face him fully, so she knew she had his attention, before pointing at Tara, who was looking a little confused.

"See that blonde?"

Andy looked over the redhead's shoulder at Tara and grinned, wondering if he'd managed to score two women. Willow saw the grin and scowled, any thoughts of being nice flying out the window.

"Well, that is the love of my life. So the only one I will be drinking with, or 'maybe more' – actually, you know what? Make that definitely 'more', 'cause the sex we have is so hot not even your wildest dreams could compare – is her; only her; always her so stop trying to make cheesy lines work and seriously, trying to pick someone up at an airport? How big of a sleaze are you?"

Andy opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock and Willow rolled her eyes before turning back towards Tara, walking as fast as she could towards her whilst still controlling her luggage until she arrived at the blonde and jumped into her arms, holding on tight as their lips met passionately, hungrily. They eventually pulled back to a few stares, neither caring and Willow cupped the blonde's cheek.

"What're you doing here? I thought I was just meeting you back at the apartment?"

"I didn't wanna wait," Tara grinned, holding onto the redhead's waist, "I missed you like crazy."

"Oh god, I missed you too," Willow replied, getting a devilish grin too, "I don't know how I'm gonna keep my hands off you in the cab."

"Maybe I don't want you to…"

Willow's eyes lit up and she took Tara's hand in her own.

"Come on. Let's get outta here."

Tara followed Willow out of the airport and to the taxi rank set up there, throwing her bags into the trunk before hopping in the back seat and giving their address. The couple sat as close as possible and held hands as the car started.

"Hey, who was that guy?" Tara asked after a moment.

"Some asshole, thought he could whisk me off for some no strings sex. Idiot didn't even remove his wedding ring. Anyway, enough about him. How're you?"

"I'm good," Tara replied, tracing the smaller girl's features with her index finger, "Excellent now you're home for good. And, uh, very, very excited. Only sixteen days."

"I'm counting the hours," Willow smiled, "It's really gonna be the start of a whole new life, huh?"

"It is…and um, speaking of…"

"Gonna get a call tomorrow," Willow whispered, understanding what the blonde meant, "I'll be told where I'm assigned and we'll go from there."

Tara nodded her understanding and let her finger trail down the redhead's top teasingly.

"Speaking of tomorrow…I may have taken it off work…"

"Really?" Willow asked, her lips turning upwards in a grin, "So we can spend all day…"

"Catching up," Tara finished, with an almost predatory leer, before adopting a teasing tone, "Or we could always start packing. I bought boxes and everything."

Willow put a hand on the blonde's hip and squeezed it, nuzzling their noses together.

"Not a chance. Plenty of time to pack. I think we can find a better use of our time."

"Oh most definitely."

Willow gazed between Tara's eyes and her mouth and licked her lips in anticipation of kissing them. Just as she was about to close the tiniest of gaps, their lips already practically touching when the cab jerked to a halt, making the redhead fall forwards into Tara's lap.

The blonde held back a giggle and reached into her pocket to get money as Willow muttered something incomprehensible, a pout on her face. Tara handed the money over and opened the door, retrieving the redhead's luggage from the trunk, pulling the handles up and handing one to Willow to drag along.

"I was this close to a kiss," Willow mumbled as she walked into their building, "This close."

Tara pushed the button for the elevator before tapping Willow's shoulder lightly. When the redhead turned to her, she pushed her against the still-closed doors of the elevator and captured her lips in a steamy kiss. When a small bell sounded indicating the arrival of the lift she pulled back, to a surprised-looking Willow.

"You can have a kiss whenever you want," Tara whispered, smiling at her fiancée, "If you ever 'miss an opportunity', just go for it again. Whenever, wherever, I'll happily, gladly and willingly kiss you."

"Oh," Willow replied as they both got into the lift, still looking surprised, "I…oh…"

"And no more pouting…" Tara said with a sly wink, "You know I can't resist that pout."

Willow raised one eyebrow just as the doors opened and looped one finger into Tara's belt, pulling her forwards and out of the lift.

"Maybe I don't want you to," she said, repeating what the blonde had said earlier in the same teasing tone, "Don't resist."

Tara giggled and quickly grabbed the other bag before the lift closed on it and fumbled in her pocket for her key. She closed her hand around the metal in her pocket and walked forwards, effectively walking Willow backwards in the process so her back was against their front door.

"Someone's feeling frisky," Willow grinned as Tara practically pinned her, a cheeky half-smile on her face, "I like it."

"Mmhh, well I like you," Tara replied, then shook her head, "No, I love you. And weeks being without your love can make a girl frisky."

"Hey, you always have my love with you. But I for one am happy to reap the rewards of said friskiness. C'mere."

Tara closed the gap between their faces and kissed her fiancée with all the passion she had, pushing her tongue forwards into the redhead's mouth as she lifted the key from her pocket and put it in the lock, opening the door as they continued to kiss.

"Surprise!"

Tara jumped back at the sound of voices coming from their apartment and Willow lost her footing, falling backwards over the threshold, the bag in her hand landing on top of her. She looked up into the shocked faces of Brian, Becky and Alice standing under a banner that said 'Welcome Home!', each with a party hat on their heads and a blowout in their mouths. The three suddenly seemed to snap to attention and rushed towards Willow, taking the bag off of her and helping her up. Tara rushed towards the redhead as well, checking her over.

"Are you okay, sweetie? That bag is heavy."

"I'm fine," Willow replied, shaking herself off, then smiling at Tara, "I can't believe you didn't tell me the gang were here."

"I didn't know," Tara said, biting her lip, "Surprise for me, too."

"When Tara told me she was going to the airport…" Becky started to explain, "I just thought we could do a surprise welcome home thing. You know, to show how much we missed you. Was it a stupid idea? We should go."

"No, no," Willow hastened to reassure, reaching out to put a hand on Becky's shoulder, "That was super sweet. I was just shocked, is all. Please stay. I missed you guys!"

Becky's smiled beamed and she embraced the redhead in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you! I can't believe it's been two months!" Willow said as she hugged back.

"Not quite," Becky said with a laugh in her voice, "I did see you when you came-"

"Becky," Tara interrupted with a stern look.

"Right. Never mention it again," Becky replied, eliciting a confused look from the other two, "Still, I'm so glad you're home."

Willow smiled and embraced her other two friends warmly, taking Tara's hand when she pulled back.

"It's almost surreal seeing you guys again. I mean, god, how's everyone been?"

Everyone sat down and started to recount stories of their lives for the past two months, Willow included, telling the gang of her experiences down in Virginia. After about an hour, Alice, who had noticed the coy glances and soft touches between the couple, realised that they probably very much wanted some alone time and stood up, pulling Becky – who was sitting next to her – up as well.

"Well, I better be going. Loads of paperwork to catch up on."

Becky looked confused and stared at Alice.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"'Cause you're my ride," Alice explained, "We should give Brian a lift too. The T's so crowded this time of day."

"He lives on the opposite side of town!" Becky replied, bewildered, before noticing the glances Alice were throwing at the couple, her eyes widening a little in realisation, "You're right. Come on, Bri. You finally get to ride in the 'stang."

"But we haven't even heard about Willow's first assignment," Brian said, bewildered, "And the T's fine."

"I, um, don't know yet about my first assignment," Willow interjected, oblivious to her friend's reasons for wanting a hasty exit, "They sort that all out now that we're done. I should know tomorrow."

"Oh," Brian replied, standing with a shrug, "Well, it was really nice to see you again."

Everyone hugged again as the three got ready to leave and Tara, who had seen the looks she and Willow had gotten embraced Alice tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in her ear, quiet enough so no one else would hear, "See you in work."

Alice pulled back and gave the blonde a knowing smile and a nod before leaving the apartment, Becky and Brian following close behind. When they were gone, Willow started collecting the glasses and mugs that had been used and bringing them into the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"That was so sweet of them to have a surprise party thing for me. Heh, even if I did end up on my ass."

Tara watched her move around for a moment as Willow continued to load things into the dishwasher. When she realised the redhead didn't recognise their friend's motives for leaving and wasn't rushing to get back to the steamy liplock they'd had before they had entered the apartment at all, she decided to take a radical approach and quietly, yet quickly began removing all her clothes.

"And it was so great hearing how they were getting on, ya know? I mean, I got emails and stuff when I was away but it's hard to really know how people are doing without seeing them or hearing their voice."

Tara dragged her panties off her body and added them to pile of her other clothes before walking into kitchen and leaning against the refrigerator, Willow still chatting away.

"And Becky's coaching the debate team now, that's so cool. I always wanted to debate in high school but I never had the confidence. Still, she'd argue about anything, so she's probably right for the job. You think she'll-"

Willow finally turned around, gulping and stumbling backwards when she saw the blonde, holding onto the counter to steady herself. Tara moved forward, drumming her fingers along the smaller girl's collarbone.

"We were kinda disturbed from something..."


	24. Chapter 24

"Uh huh," Willow nodded, no coherent thought other than 'naked Tara, naked Tara, naked Tara!' going through her brain, "Um, naked."

"You wanna be naked?" Tara asked with a grin, "I think that can be arranged."

The blonde started to unbutton the smaller girl's shirt, lowering her head to kiss around her exposed collarbone. Just as she was on the last button, the redhead seemed to snap to attention and Tara found herself being pushed back against the refrigerator, Willow sliding onto her knees in front of her and lavishing wet kisses all over the blonde's stomach.

"God, Will, please just fuck me," Tara groaned, her state of arousal having stayed at its heightened status even when their friends were there, thus driving her into a frenzy, "Please."

Willow looked up to meet Tara's gaze and grinned at the pleading eyes that looked back down at her, before grabbing the taller girl's hips and throwing one leg over her shoulder, burying her face in the blonde's curls.

"Ugh…oh…shit!"

Tara reached a hand up to grab onto the top of the refrigerator for balance as she grinded herself against the redhead's mouth, Willow's tongue launching a full-scale assault on her clit, flicking over it fast and hard before she wrapped her lips around the hard nub and sucked.

"F-fuck!"

Tara dug her heel into Willow's lower back as her spare hand flew to the smaller girl's head, entwining firmly in her hair, ensuring she didn't move. Willow had no intention of going anywhere and started running her hands along the back of the blonde's thighs squeezing intermittently as her mouth continued to work the other girl's clit, alternating sucking and flicking in quick succession.

"Willow…Willooow," Tara moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure, "I'm coming…"

Tara felt the tension in her body start to coil to almost painful levels before currents of pleasure began to ripple through her body, culminating in an explosion of lights and colours behind her eyelids as the orgasm hit her full-force.

Willow heard a long drawn-out moan leave her lover's lips followed by a hitch in her breath and opened her mouth wide in anticipation, waiting just a second before a gush of juices flowed into her mouth. She continued to gently lap there until Tara shakily put her foot back on the floor and she looked up to see the blonde nodding in an indication that she wanted her up with her.

She gave a final, long lick, eliciting a twitch of the thighs from the taller girl before standing up, placing her hands flat against the refrigerator either side of the blonde's head, smiling at her. She nuzzled their noses together before softly kissing her fiancée, letting their lips slowly move against each other.

Tara moaned as she tasted herself and thrust her tongue forwards into the redhead's mouth, finally slipping the loosened fabric of her shirt over her shoulders and onto the floor as their tongues duelled. The blonde managed to unbutton the smaller girl's skirt and tugged it off her before Willow pulled back, flushed and gasping for breath.

"Lie down, I need to lie down," she panted and saw Tara glance at the tiled kitchen floor, "Not a chance, baby. Way too cold."

Tara frantically glanced around, needing to feel Willow desperately, her eyes finally landing on the sofa just a couple of feet away and captured the redhead's lips once again as she quickly walked them backwards, out of the kitchen and into the living area. The blonde managed to divest the smaller of her bra and panties on the way, before lying Willow down on the couch and settling herself atop her.

"God, I missed this," Willow moaned at the full body contact, then cupped Tara's cheek, "You're so beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Tara replied, gazing into green depths, "I love every bit of you."

Willow smiled and ran her hands along Tara's naked back.

"I love you, too."

"I especially love this little freckle right here," Tara smiled back, kissing a freckle just above Willow's lip, "I think it's my favourite one."

"You have a favourite freckle?" Willow asked, amused, "They all look the same."

"Uh uh. This one here is a perfect circle. And it's just high enough that I can kiss it without kissing your lips, thus making it perfect teasing material. Then again, you have one on your thigh that's shaped like Florida. And, well…" Tara bit her lip provocatively and lowered her voice to whisper, "I really like being between your thighs."

Willow blushed and squeezed Tara's hips playfully.

"Hey, baby," she said, her eyes lighting up, "Your curves are back."

"I made a lady a promise."

Willow's hands started roaming everywhere, getting reacquainted with the body she loved so much, eventually landing on her butt, cupping each cheek firmly.

"God you feel so good," she said with a moan, squeezing the flesh in her hands, "You get me so hot…I just…I need to…Oh god, yes…"

Willow groaned as she brought one of her hands around and let two finger's slide into Tara, the tight heat holding her in a hot embrace. The blonde grunted and raised her hips to meet her lover's fingers. Her own hand quickly found its way to the redhead's mound and she let her own fingers explore the abundant wetness there for a moment before they made their way inside, making Willow throw her head back against the arm rest of the couch and moan loudly.

"Oh god…Oh Tara…oh fuck, that's so good…"

Tara rested her forehead against the redhead's and closed her eyes as both her hips and fingers moved in a steady rhythm, Willow matching stroke for stroke. The soft sounds of groaning and moaning filled the room as the thrusts got faster and harder.

The redhead stretched her fingers, hearing the loud moans of approval and curled her fingers at the next thrust, hitting the blonde's sweet spot and making her jerk. The jerk caused Tara to fall off the side of the sofa and onto the wooden floors beneath, Willow going with her as they stayed inside each other.

"Shit, Tara! Are you okay?"

"Yes," Tara replied, quickly ignoring the throbbing pain from where she'd hit her head, "Please don't stop."

"But-"

"Willow, please!"

Tara bucked her hips in a desperate attempt to get the redhead's stilled fingers inside her moving again and sighed happily when Willow complied. She sought out her lover's lips and kissed her hard as her thumb came up to put a light pressure on the smaller girl's clit.

Willow whimpered into the kiss and knowing she was nearing her peak, started flicking against the blonde's clit as well. The added sensation sent Tara over straight away and she pulled away from the kiss, panting hard.

"Fuck, Willow!"

Hearing her name being called as Tara reached the heights of pleasure was enough to send Willow over as well and she let out a long, drawn-out moan as one hand went to cup and squeeze the blonde's breast, the orgasm flowing through her entire being. The redhead took a few deep breaths before staring down into her lover's face.

"T-Tara."

Tara fluttered her eyes at the vulnerable tone of Willow's voice and was surprised but very much eager to reciprocate when the redhead began kissing her lovingly, their lips gently caressing each other.

"I love you," Willow whispered into the kiss, overcome by the emotion, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Tara replied, using her thumb to wipe away a single tear falling from the redhead's eye, "Don't cry, sweetie. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm fine," Willow sniffled, "I just, um…just really felt the love that time."

Tara nodded her understanding and was about to reply when she moved her head slightly and winced as a sharp pain went through her head. Willow noticed the grimace and took her hand from the blonde's breast, feeling the back of her head gently, frowning at what she felt.

"Baby, you've got a bump. That must've hurt like hell."

"It was worth it," Tara said with a weak smile, "But, um, Will?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we move to the bed? It's got pillows."

* * *

Willow felt the last vestiges of her dream begin to drift away and pouted in her still semi-asleep state, wanting to know the outcome of the carrots attack on the greenbeans. When it became apparent that the dream wasn't coming back and she'd have to rely on her imagination to find out the conclusion of the crop field in-fighting her mind had envisioned, she threw her arm out instinctively to feel for another warm body and hit Tara on her upper torso.

"Ooff," Tara grunted, sitting up in bed swiftly, the pressure on her diaphragm having woken her up rather abruptly, "What's wrong?"

Willow flickered her eyes open when the blonde had spoken and smiled nervously when she realised what she'd done.

"Sorry, honey."

Tara was still half-asleep and didn't understand what the apology was for.

"What?"

"Shush, lie down," Willow replied, pulling her fiancée back down beside her, "I kinda punched you by accident."

Tara opened and closed her mouth in confusion for a moment, before frowning.

"You…you punched me?"

"By accident," Willow repeated, blushing, "I couldn't feel you when I woke up and I reached out and my arm hit you. Your own fault for not being in my arms."

Tara scooted as close as she could to the redhead and held her around her waist.

"That better?"

"Mmhh, much," Willow said, cuddling into the embrace, "Morning."

"Morning," Tara whispered then let out a low chuckle when she caught sight of the alarm clock on the redhead's nightstand, "Afternoon."

"Really?" Willow giggled, "God, I can't remember the last time I slept 'til the afternoon. You certainly tired me out."

"Mutual effort," Tara mumbled, "You're nice and warm."

Willow smiled a lazy smile and turned her head into the pillow. Tara took the hint and leant forward to crush their lips together in a sweet kiss. Ten minutes later, the sweetness had escalated into heavy passion; Willow was grinding atop the blonde, their tongues duelling ardently when the redhead's cell phone rang. Willow automatically reached out and Tara caught her hand before it reached its destination.

"Don't you dare answer that."

The smaller girl grinned and scrunched up her nose in such a way that made Tara's heart melt before resuming their passionate kissing. They were interrupted just a moment later when the redhead's ringtone rang out again, reverberating against the walls. Willow pulled back with a groan and grabbed the vibrating object.

"I really hope this is important, 'cause you're disturbing me from a gorgeous, naked blonde."

Tara giggled but her face changed to one of concern when she saw the redhead's eyes widened, going pale.

"Oh, hi, sir. Um, that was just a little joke. You know, I'm all about the humour, heh."

Willow chuckled nervously and Tara realised her fiancée must be talking to whichever FBI official was informing her of her first assignment and entwined one set of their hands in support.

Willow smiled down at the taller girl in thanks as she listened to the man on the other end of the phone go through the rhetoric she'd heard a million times when she'd been down in Virginia, going through the protocol for moving location as an employee within the FBI and how her services were of the utmost importance. She rolled her eyes at Tara as the man went on and on, but felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard a particular city being named.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked into the phone, paling further when the man said it again, "And that's where I have to go to? And there's no, um, changing that? Absolutely no way? Staffing needs you say. Yea, that, um, sounds like a good enough reason alright. Okay. Um. Thanks for calling."

Willow hung up the phone and placed it back on her nightstand before looking down at Tara with worried eyes.

"We have a problem."


	25. Chapter 25

"What?" Tara asked, stroking Willow's hair, "What is it?"

"M-my first assignment," Willow replied, her voice shaking, "God, baby, they put me in Buffalo."

"Oh," Tara responded, a flurry of thoughts and emotions going through her, "Oh. Well, um, that's okay."

"But Buffalo is only an hour away from-"

"I know where Buffalo is only an hour away from," Tara snapped, slipping out from beneath the redhead and grabbing her robe before leaving the bedroom.

Willow stared at the door shocked, for just a moment before copying the blonde's motions and following her into the kitchen, where Tara was making coffee. The taller girl made no acknowledgement of the redhead's arrival and continued in her ministrations.

"I'm gonna give you a hug now," Willow whispered, turning Tara around and into her arms, "I love you."

"I love you too," Tara replied, sighing and holding on tight, "I'm so sorry I snapped."

"Don't you worry about a thing, okay?" Willow soothed, "We're gonna figure something out, I can commute or, or something, but I promise you don't have to go anywhere within a four hundred mile radius of him, I promise."

"You can't commute from Boston to Buffalo, Will."

"I could do a Monday to Friday thing or something."

Tara pulled back and shook her head.

"No. No way. So I only get to see you two days a week? Uh uh. Not happening. I promised, wherever, forever. And anyway, I always liked Buffalo. Mom used to take me there shopping."

"Don't hide from me, baby," Willow pleaded, stroking the blonde's cheek, "Please don't."

"I'm not, Will. I was just a little shocked when you said it. And Rochester's eighty miles away. It's not like I'm gonna run into my father getting milk or something," Tara replied, her voice taking on a venomous tone, "He was never one for venturing far anyway. The local church and that was about it."

"I don't know how you got through the things you did," Willow said, placing a tender kiss on the blonde's lips, "It's perfectly understandable if you wanted to leave all that and forget it ever happened."

"I can't forget, Will."

Willow heard the sadness in her fiancée's voice and brought her back for a tight hug, not sure what to say. She was surprised when the blonde started speaking again.

"We're moving to Buffalo, love. It's where we have to go. And you know what? We're gonna be so happy. We're gonna be married and starting our whole new life. _And_our marriage will be recognised in New York. It's all about the future now. The past is the past."

Willow pulled back and kissed Tara's nose.

"My beautiful, strong girl. Woman. You're all woman. I have no idea how I got so lucky."

"Neither of us looks where we're going when we walk," Tara joked, "I'm just glad we found each other."

"Well that was always going to happen. We're destiny, baby. We were meant to be."

"I know," Tara replied and brought both of Willow's hands up to kiss her palms, "I love you."

Willow nodded and leaned forwards for a short, sweet kiss before pulling back and holding onto Tara's waist.

"So we're moving to Buffalo?"

Tara gave a slow nod, the initial feelings of dread when she thought of being anywhere near her father again having subsided to make way for a sense of anticipation at whatever her future – their future held for them.

"We're moving to Buffalo."

* * *

"Tara, what if he doesn't like me?"

Tara took one of Willow's hands as they walked along the sidewalk and shook her head.

"Of course he'll like you. Honestly, Will, he's super nice."

"But what if he thinks I'm a bad Jew 'cause I don't like, go to synagogue enough? And what if he's just pretending to be fine with me marrying a non-Jew and being gay and-"

"Willow, stop," Tara said firmly, turning so she was facing the redhead, "You're being ridiculous. Rabbi Goldstein is one of the nicest people I've ever met and I'm delighted that he's marrying us. And in about five minutes you're gonna feel the same as well, okay?"

Willow hung her head and kicked a stone on the sidewalk.

"You trust me?" Tara's voice piped up again.

"Of course I do!" Willow replied, her head snapping up, "I just want our wedding to be perfect."

"Willow, as long as you say 'I do', it'll be perfect to me."

Willow gave a small smile and nodded her head bashfully before noticing the large building they were now standing in front of.

"Hey, is this it?"

"Yea," Tara smiled, "Pretty building, huh? If we weren't doing it in the Public Gardens it would've been nice in here too."

"Yea," Willow agreed as they walked up the steps and inside the synagogue, admiring the stained glass windows, "Would've been nice."

"Hello, Tara, nice to see you again."

Willow turned as the sound of a new, distinctly male voice reverberated loudly against the walls and smiled at the man who was standing there, shaking Tara's hand.

"And you must be Willow."

"Yes, that's me," Willow replied, wiping her hand on her jeans before extending it, "I mean, I am her."

Tara bit back a giggle and wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist.

"She's got a way with words, my girl."

Willow blushed and glared at the blonde but Rabbi Goldstein just laughed and put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder.

"It's very nice to meet you, Willow. I've heard a lot about you. Would you both like to follow me to my office?"

The girl's nodded and followed the rabbi into his office, sitting in the chairs provided there, holding hands.

"So, Tara's already told me what you want for the ceremony in terms of Jewish rituals and the more secular traditions, so I thought today we could just walk through the ceremony and then, if I could, get to know you more as a couple."

"Sounds great," Tara nodded, glancing at Willow who nodded as well.

"Cool."

"Wonderful," Rabbi Goldstein said, clapping his hands together and pulling a journal from his desk and flipping through a few pages, "So I'll of course start by welcoming everyone and speak on how special a day it is, etc, before moving on to the Ketubah. I have a version here for interfaith couples, you can have a look. There's a variety of texts you can choose from, but that's our most popular."

He handed over a stunningly decorated piece of paper with the marriage contract written within it and both girls read it to themselves, smiles on their faces as they did so.

"That's beautiful," Willow spoke up when she'd finished, "I'm definitely happy signing that."

"Me too," Tara agreed, "Definitely."

"I'm glad. So you know that you sign that before the ceremony, as well as two witnesses of your choosing, though they can't be blood relatives and it is then read out under the Chuppah…do you have a wedding party?"

"Uh…no actually," Willow said, glancing at Tara, "We wanted it just us."

"And we didn't want to choose between our friends," Tara added, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," the rabbi smiled, "I just wanted to make sure I have all the details for the ceremony. So after I read out the Ketubah, you can recite any personal vows you might have, including the exchanging of the rings."

"Our rings should be ready tomorrow," Tara interjected, smiling at Willow, "Serge called me this morning."

"I can't wait to put it on your finger," Willow smiled back.

Rabbi Goldstein smiled and let the couple have a moment until both girls turned back to him, blushing slightly and Willow cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Um, yea, that's sounds great. After that I step on the glass, right?"

"I'll allow a small moment of silence for the guests to say their own personal prayer or well wishes beforehand, but yes then you step on the glass. You know, there's many interpretations of why the breaking of the glass is included but my personal favourite is about the creation of the world and the shattering of it. Our task, our mission as humans is to find the broken pieces and collect them with others to restore the "Eden" we dream of. A broken glass reminds couples not to hold their love in an ivory tower but to use their relationship to strengthen each other as they go into the world to pick up some of the pieces."

"Wow," Willow started, "That's really…"

"Beautiful," Tara finished, "I know I haven't heard the others but I think that's my favourite too."

"I think it shows that marriage can help to better the world," Rabbi Goldstein said, looking off in contemplative thought for a moment, "Back to your ceremony. Traditionally the newly married couple would spend a few minutes alone after the breaking of the glass before rejoining the rest of your guests for your reception. Where I'm sure the night will be filled with celebrations."

"That sounds…awesome. Just awesome," Willow gushed, her smile beaming, "Honey?"

"Perfect," Tara nodded her head, "It really does sound perfect."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add to the ceremony? I know you decided against readings, but you could use a poem you both like instead."

"I didn't think of that," Willow said, biting her lip excitedly, "Baby, what about that poem you read to me, remember right after…uh, that night?"

The redhead blushed and looked at the taller girl pointedly, hoping she'd remember without needing an explanation. It took Tara a second but she quickly remembered the poem Willow was talking about, one she'd recited when they'd been lying together after the first time they'd made love.

"Right," she said, blinking a couple of times as the memory inadvertently pushed itself to the front of her mind, "Right. I can write it down for you."

The rabbi handed Tara over a notebook and pen and the blonde started writing down the details.

"When would you like it read out?"

The couple glanced at each other and Tara shrugged, nodding at Willow that she should decide.

"Maybe at the beginning? When you're welcoming everyone and stuff? You know…set the mood?"

"That sounds great, love," Tara added as she continued to write.

"And do you just want the one poem? I have a few books here you could browse if you didn't have any specific ones that come to mind."

"What about one to end the ceremony as well, baby?"

Tara nodded with a smile and Willow accepted two books of poems that the rabbi had taken from one of his shelves, just as the blonde finished writing and handed the notebook back.

"Very nice poem," Rabbi Goldstein smiled as he read over it, "Can't say I'm familiar, but it's always nice to read something new. I wonder now if I could ask you some questions about yourselves?"

"Shoot," Willow replied, handing one of the books to Tara as she leafed through the other one.

"Why don't you tell me how you met?"

"We crashed into each other," Tara replied, "In college. Our second year. We were both rushing and ended up walking into each other. She spilt coffee all over my favourite shirt."

"Hey, I paid for the dry cleaning," Willow said defensively, "It came out good as new."

"Anyway," Tara said with a roll of her eyes, "We studied together and consumed a ridiculous amount of coffee, generally just hung out for the next three weeks or so. I was pretty shy but she made me feel so alive. Still does."

The couple exchanged a sweet smile before Tara started speaking again.

"Then when we were in the Public Garden's one day and went on the Swan Boats. When the ride was over we were sitting together and that's when we had our first kiss."

The rabbi leaned forwards in his seat, nodding.

"Ah. That certainly explains your choice of location."

"We were inseparable after that," Willow continued, "We did everything together. Then at the start of the summer we moved into a dorm together and we've lived together ever since. Apart from one trimester our senior year Tara was in Paris, but I was still in our dorm."

"Was that difficult?" the rabbi asked, curious.

"Very," Willow said solemnly, "I missed her like crazy. But it wasn't all bad; I managed to surprise her by visiting her one weekend. Nothing like being in Paris when you're in love."

"I've never been," Rabbi Goldstein replied, "But my wife and I did visit the South of France and it was quite beautiful."

"We have to go back some day," Tara said with a smile, "You didn't get to see much of it that weekend."

The blonde's eyes widened in embarrassment as she'd realised what she'd said and Willow quickly changed the subject.

"So yea, that was college," the redhead said with a nervous chuckle, "We moved into the apartment we live in now after college."

"And Tara told me you're moving quite soon after the wedding…"

Willow nodded.

"Two days after actually. My FBI assignment came through, so we're moving. My friend Buffy lucked out, she got to stay in Chicago, where she lives now. But still, we're excited about moving."

"To Buffalo," Tara added, "Kinda close to where I grew up."

"Oh well," the rabbi replied, "You must be excited about that."

Tara forced a smile and Willow squeezed her hand.

"We'd, um, prefer not to talk about that," the redhead said, "Past is the past."

"Of course," Rabbi Goldstein said with an apologetic smile, remembering suddenly that Tara had said she did get on well with her father on their first meeting, "My apologies. And apart from your move to Buffalo, do you have any other future plans?"

"Oh well I just got a new job. I'm a technical analyst within the FBI," Willow replied excitedly and Tara perked up as she watched the redhead's eyes sparkle, "I'm really looking forward to starting that. Oh and we both want kids, so I guess they're in our future as well and…"

The three conversed at length for the next hour, Rabbi Goldstein learning more about the couple as well as a finishing poem being decided upon and the ceremony details being finalised before Willow and Tara had said goodbye to the rabbi, knowing they wouldn't see them again until their big day. As they left the synagogue, Willow took the blonde's hand and swung it warmly between them.

"You were right. He really is an awesome rabbi."

"I told you," Tara replied, bumping her shoulder against the redhead's playfully, "You were worried for nothing."

Willow smiled as they continued walking, a distinct skip in her step.

"I'm so excited, baby. Twelve days. Twelve little days and you're officially gonna be mine forever."


	26. Chapter 26

Willow looked around the apartment, boxes lying everywhere with most of their things already packed. Since they rented a fully furnished apartment, most of their belongings were just bits and pieces they had accumulated over the years; books, CD's, DVD's, as well as clothes and small pieces of furniture and their clothes were the only things that hadn't been packed yet.

"Hey, Tare-bear? I was thinking…"

"Yes, beautiful?" Tara asked as she stroked the redhead's arm, the two of them cuddling on the couch as they watched TV, "What's on your mind?"

"We really don't have that much stuff to move to the new house…"

Willow smiled as she said the word 'house'; given the small frame of time they had between finding out where they were moving to and actually moving there, the redhead had eagerly searched for somewhere for them to live and had found a three-bed house that was close to where they'd both be working – Tara having been transferred without any issue – and from the pictures online it suited their style, so after showing Tara and calling the real estate agent had arranged to sign the lease and get the keys the afternoon they arrived.

Both were excited at the prospect of living in a house, having lived in a small dorm, together and separately, and a small apartment for the past six and a bit years.

"Uh huh…" Tara said, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"We could rent a car…one of those u-haul thingies…you know, drive up instead of getting movers in and getting flights and everything."

Tara let out a low laugh and turned her head to kiss the smaller girl on the temple.

"You wanna go on a road trip two days after we get married? I don't want to be divorced by the time we get to Buffalo."

"As if," Willow scoffed, "It's like an eight hour drive. If we left early enough we'd make it in plenty of time to collect the keys. We're always up early anyway."

"Need I repeat – two days after our wedding. If I have my way we won't have gone to sleep at all yet."

Willow giggled and blushed as the blonde playfully squeezed her midsection and turned her head to kiss Tara's neck.

"It was just an idea. If you don't like it, it's cool."

"You know what, it might be fun. Let's do it. But you better have good accompanying music."

Willow nodded her head seriously.

"No road trip is complete without it. So you're in?"

"You bet," Tara replied, before grinning, "Oh, and you're driving."

Willow was about to protest but thought better of and smiled sweetly at her fiancée.

"A-okay with me. Ooh, I'm gonna rent a mustang! I've always wanted to drive one since Becky got hers and won't let any of us behind the wheel."

Tara laughed and put a kiss on Willow's head again.

"You wanna look like a cool young'n'single stud?"

"No," Willow shook her head, "I wanna look like a cool young'n'taken stud."

Tara grinned again tightened her hold on the redhead.

"Shades glinting in the sunlight?"

"Wedding ring glinting in the sunlight."

Tara dropped her head into the crook of Willow's neck and laughed again.

"You are absolutely too cute for words."

Willow gave a smug grin and tilted her neck on instinct.

"Why you love me."

"One of the many reasons," Tara replied, placing a few warm kisses on the smaller girl's neck.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence again until the redhead broke it.

"How're you feeling about tomorrow?"

"You mean my last day?" Tara asked as she played with the hem of Willow's t-shirt, "Dunno. There's been so much else going on I haven't really thought about it."

"Do you want me to pick you up from work tomorrow? I mean, are you gonna be upset? I should be there."

"I'll be fine, Will," Tara reassured, "Really."

"But…but you're gonna have a box with all your stuff. I'll need to help you."

"Willow-"

Willow turned her head so she was looking Tara straight in the eye.

"Tara, you adored working there. Whether you wanna admit it or not you're gonna be sad and I'm gonna be there to hold your hand so, so…that's that."

Tara got a small smile on her face and brought her hand up to stroke Willow's cheek.

"I love you more than anything in the world," she whispered quietly.

"Is that an acceptance of my proposal?"

"I accepted that months ago," Tara replied, her smile getting wider, "I'd really like it if you were there."

"Well that's good, 'cause I'm gonna be. Hey, maybe we could go out for dinner or something-"

"No!" Tara said, a bit too quickly, eliciting a strange look from the redhead, "I just mean, I'd prefer to stay at home. You know, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Willow nodded, "Whatever you want."

"Thank you, gorgeous," Tara replied, before covering her mouth as an errant yawn left her, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Willow stood up and extended her hand, her eyes sparkling.

"I think I'll join you."

* * *

Alice knocked quietly on Mr. Evans' office and waited while the man finished scribbling something before looking up with tired eyes.

"Everything alright, Alice?"

"Yes, boss," Alice answered with a smile, "It's just, we were gonna do that thing for Tara…"

"Oh right, of course, of course," Mr. Evans sighed, standing up, "Does she know…?"

"No, she's just working away. But I just saw her shutting down her computer and she's the type to just slip away, you know, not wanting to be in the spotlight so I figured we should do it now."

"Lead the way."

Alice walked back onto the floor where the rest of the staff were hovering around their cubicles, waiting from the nod for Alice to officially stop working and gather round to say goodbye to Tara. Tara was still sitting at her desk, filing the last of her paperwork and collecting her personal items into a small box.

She turned in her seat when she felt a tap on her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the entire staff of The Department of Children and Families standing there, clapping her, much like the morning she'd arrived in after news of her engagement broke.

"Get up, Tare, we have to say goodbye to you properly!" Alice said, pulling her shocked friend up.

Tara stood up and gave everyone a small smile, completely overcome and completely embarrassed by the display. She had intended to do what Alice expected, slip away with a quick goodbye to the people she wouldn't be seeing at the wedding and that was it. She was even more surprised when a large bouquet of roses were put in her hands.

"This is from all of us," Mr. Evans said, stepping forward, "You've been a joy to work with, Tara and our loss is certainly Buffalo's gain. You're one of the finest young social workers I've ever had the pleasure of managing and I know you'll go far and do great work. You'll help a lot of people. We wish you all the best in all your future endeavours."

"Thank you," Tara replied, holding the flowers to her chest, "These are beautiful. And working here has been one of the best experiences of my life. I've learnt so much and met some really great people. I know I won't forget you guys, whatever happens."

Willow chose that moment to walk in, holding a small bouquet of daises and smiled at the gathering she saw.

"Looks like I got here in time for the party," she said, eliciting a laugh from the group, before turning to Tara, "Got you these…kinda pale in comparison."

Tara shook her head and took the daises, mixing them in amongst her roses.

"They're my favourite. Thank you. I was just saying goodbye to everyone."

Willow smiled and nodded and held her hands out to take the flowers as Tara made the rounds to everyone, hugging them and saying her goodbyes. When she arrived at Mr. Evans she was surprised when he enveloped her in a big bear hug but closed the embrace warmly. He pulled back with a fond smile on his face.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you're going to help a lot of people. You're a healer, Tara."

"Thank you, sir," Tara said sincerely, "You've been the best boss. I mean it."

"I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Of course. I'm really happy you'll be at the wedding."

"So am I."

He put a warm hand on Tara's arm before nodding towards Willow.

"I hope you have plans for this evening."

"Oh I do," Tara said, getting a secretive smile on her face, "But she doesn't know about them."

Mr. Evans smiled and shook his head.

"Well have fun."

"I will. Thank you. For everything."

Tara nodded and turned to walk back over to Willow, picking up the box of her belongings, a tear coming to her eye. Willow noticed and took her hand quietly, squeezing it comfortingly. The blonde smiled at her fiancée in thanks and blinked away the tear before walking towards the main doors. She dropped Willow's hands momentarily to wave at her now ex-colleagues before reclaiming it as they walked onto the streets of Boston.

"You okay?" Willow asked quietly after a moment.

"Yea," Tara nodded, "Just sad for a minute. I'm really glad you were here."

"Always," Willow whispered, "C'mon, let's get a cab. I'm not in the mood for the stuffy T."

"We're supposed to be saving money…"

"But baby, we have a box and flowers and some guy will inevitably crash into the pretty roses and-"

"Okay, okay," Tara relented, "We'll get a cab."

* * *

"Honey, why are you cleaning so much?" Willow asked as she watched Tara polish the dining table for the nth time that evening, "Do you need to talk?"

Tara kept her focus on the table and continued to clean it.

"Talk about what?"

"You just left the job and every…Tara, you're gonna polish the table into oblivion!"

The redhead walked over and grabbed the cloth in Tara's hand.

"Hey, I was using that!"

"Baby," Willow said, dropping the cloth on the floor and holding both of Tara's shoulders, "You haven't stopped cleaning since we got in the door. I can practically see my face in the stove and…what's that smell?"

"I baked a cake."

"You baked a cake?" Willow asked in disbelief, "You baked a cake. Tara, for as long as I have known you, you have never ever baked a cake. Baked anything. I didn't even know we had the ingredients. What the hell is going on?"

"I just want everything perfect for tonight."

"Perfect for us to have a quiet night in? Baby, I think you're hiding how much leaving the job has affected you and you're trying to distract yourself with menial tasks so that you don't have to think about it but-"

"Willow," Tara said sternly, "Don't psych me."

Willow took a step back and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Tara sighed and opened her arms, which Willow walked into, holding the blonde in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Will. And I'm really okay. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No," Willow said, resting her head against Tara's chest, "But then why are you acting so weird?"

Just then there was a knock on the front door, making Willow jump back slightly in surprise.

"That's why," Tara replied, a smile on her face, "Answer it."

Willow looked confused but when forward to answer the door, her features changing to one of shock when she saw who was on the other side.

"Dad?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello, my darling girl," Ira said, a tear coming to his eye as he took in the sight of his daughter, "Oh it's wonderful to see you."

Willow leapt forward and held onto her father as Ira hugged back, getting lost in being one another's company once again for a few minutes.

"What're you doing here?" Willow asked when they pulled back, "I thought, I thought you were just coming down the night before the wedding. Oh my god, come in, come in."

Ira picked up the duffel bag at his feet and stepped over the threshold into the apartment, smiling at Tara.

"You must be Tara," he said, embracing the blonde in a surprisingly comfortable embrace considering this was the first time they'd met, "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you in person."

"You too, Ira," Tara replied, hugging back, "Did you get here alright?"

"Oh yes, the cab dropped me right at your main entrance. I must say, the streets of Boston are quite alive. I felt almost young again just looking out at them from the car."

"Um, I'm sorry," Willow asked as she closed the door, looking between her father and her fiancée in confusion, "Am I missing something here?"

Both Ira and Tara laughed as they pulled apart and Ira chose to explain.

"I called Tara a few weeks ago to see if I could arrange to come down a bit early. I know you'll both be busy with the final wedding preparations, but I promise not to get in the way and I can help with anything you need."

Willow smiled over at Tara at the explanation and then back at her father.

"I'm just so happy to see you, Dad," Willow replied, grinning from ear-to-ear, before walking over to Tara and placing a warm, loving kiss on her lips, "Thank you."

Tara just smiled and ducked her head bashfully before giving the redhead another small kiss and walking over to the door.

"So, I'm gonna go and let you two catch up."

"Oh, please no," Ira said, "Don't leave on my account."

"Yea, baby, stay," Willow said, walking over and taking one of the blonde's hands, "Please stay."

Tara shook her head and squeezed the hand in hers.

"You two should have some alone time. How about I come back in time for cake?"

Ira and Willow looked at each other before looking back at Tara and the redhead nodded.

"Okay. You have somewhere to go, right? Not just gonna be wandering the streets?"

"Yes, sweetie, I have somewhere to go," Tara replied with a laugh, "Brian's expecting me. I'll see you later."

Tara slipped out the door quietly, leaving Ira and Willow alone for the first time and the two just looked at one another for a moment before ending up in another hug.

"I can't believe you're here, Daddy. I've missed you so much."

"Oh so have I, my beautiful girl," Ira replied, pulling back and holding his daughter by the shoulders, "And look at you. So grown-up. And you cut your hair."

"Yea," Willow laughed, running a hand through her locks, "The 'hair-down-my-back' thing kinda made me look like a big child. I cut it pretty soon after I started college. Do you like it?"

Ira smiled and nodded.

"I do. You've grown into a fine young woman, Willow. I'm so proud to call you my daughter."

"Thank you," Willow whispered, overcome with emotion, "That's all I ever wanted."

Ira dropped his gaze for a moment, shame-faced, before looking back up at Willow, his voice and eyes apologetic and genuine.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to say it."

Willow shook her head with a small smile.

"It's okay. It really is. Tara and I have a little deal about leaving the past in the past and focusing on the future. So that's what we're gonna do."

Ira closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm so…thank you for forgiving me. No parent should ever treat their child the way I treated you. The way we treated you. I'm just sorry I couldn't convince your mother otherwise."

Willow nodded her head towards the sofa, indicating they should sit down and once they were settled, she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry too. But I've had a lot of time to accept that my parents weren't going to be a part of my life. It's a huge bonus that I have you back. How, um…how's Mom?"

Ira's jaw clenched for a moment before he spoke.

"She's…fine."

Willow noticed her father was being shifty and put a hand on his knee.

"What's going on?"

Ira sighed and wiped his brow.

"I wasn't going to tell you this until you had settled in Buffalo, but I never could lie to you, darling. In the wake of our…reacquaintance, I realised a few things about my life and what's really important and well…we're getting a divorce."

"Oh," Willow replied, more than a little shocked, "Oh."

Ira let his daughter process the new information for a moment before explaining further.

"It's been a long time coming, Willow. After your first phone call, I tried to talk to her again and she flew off in a rage about...well what was said can do you no good to hear. But we haven't been happy for a while. I don't think any of us were. I owe you the greatest of apologies for not giving you a proper childhood."

"Hey, hey, it wasn't all bad," Willow said, seeing her father was quite down on himself, "I remember when I was little, you taught me how to ride a bike and we used to do that paint-by-numbers thing. Sometimes you'd get the paint and put it on my nose, remember?"

"Oh I do," Ira said, a huge grin coming to his face at the memory, "God, you were so very little then."

"And when I was a teenager…you know, when you guys weren't off on business trips, sometimes we'd sit down and just watch a movie, then talk about it after. I have some pretty nice memories of growing up," Willow said, he mind going to Tara for a second, "And it was certainly better than what a lot of other kids had to deal with. And, you know, whatever experiences I've had, they've made me who I am now. And I like who I am now. I like my life now."

"You always were wise beyond your years," Ira replied, cupping one of Willow's cheeks, "You know, the moment you were born, when I saw you for the first time, I knew you'd be special. That you were destined for great things. Even then, you looked all around the hospital room, trying to take in everything at once. Always so inquisitive. So curious. It didn't surprise me for a second when you said you wanted to do a degree in psychology. Wanting to understand people so wholly."

"I really enjoyed doing it. But you know, I'm glad my job worked out the way it did. I don't know whether I could've handled being an actual psychologist. I don't know whether I would've been able to detach enough to do the job properly. And you know, Tara kind of has the same problem," Willow said with a joke in her voice, "She gets all attached to the people she helps, if there were two of us in the house dealing with everyone else's problems as well as our own we'd never make it."

Ira let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

"You know, I've never heard someone speak with as much love as she did when she spoke of you. I have the utmost faith that you two will certainly make it."

"That means a lot, Dad," Willow smiled, "Thank you. So, do you wanna order some food? I would cook but it's kind of antisocial…and hey, you're staying with us, right?"

"If that's alright. Tara insisted."

"Of course it's alright. I'll make our bed up for you later."

"Nonsense," Ira said with a wave of his hand, and a stern look at his daughter, "I've been told this is a very nice sofa bed."

"Well alright," Willow relented, getting up and going over to the phone, "If you're sure."

"I am, definitely."

"Cool. Is pizza alright? There's a great place around the corner that deliver."

"You know, I don't think I've had pizza since you were still living at home. I'd love it."

Willow smiled happily and dialled the number, ordering a pizza for the two of them. It arrived less than twenty minutes later just as they were discussing the move to Buffalo, with Willow showing her father the pictures of the new house. They ate as they continued to catch-up and reminisce, falling into a natural flow of conversation until the door opened quite a few hours later and Tara walked through.

"Am I back too soon?" she asked as she closed the door, seeing father and daughter laughing about something.

"No, no, not at all," Willow said, jumping up and dragging Tara over to sit next to her on the sofa, "Dad was just telling me when I was first learning to walk, I kept falling over and pouting."

"I figured the famous Willow-pout had been around for a while," Tara grinned, "I bet you were an adorable baby."

"Oh I have pictures," Ira piped up, reaching into his pants pocket for his wallet, "Would you like to see?"

Tara's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, while Willow paled.

"I don't think that's necessary…"

"Come on, Will, please?" Tara asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Willow just nodded quietly and watched as her father handed over a few photographs he'd taken from his wallet.

"So adorable," Tara said, smiling at the photos, "Look at your little freckles."

"Yea, yea," Willow blushed, "So not funny."

"I said adorable," Tara replied, not taking her focus away from the pictures, "Not funny."

Willow gave a small smile and Tara kept looking for a few moments before handing them back to Ira and kissing the side of Willow's head.

"You were gorgeous then and you're gorgeous now," she whispered before standing up, "Who wants cake?"

"Yes please," Willow nodded, smiling goofily and Ira echoed her sentiment.

Tara went into the kitchen and quickly iced the cake she had left to cool when she'd left earlier, hoping to herself that it turned out okay. Willow had been right, she never baked since they'd been together, and hadn't since Home Economics class in high school but as she broke off a piece and tasted it she decided it worked out that time. Willow and Ira seemed to agree as they devoured their slices, lapsing back into conversation.

Some more time passed; Tara and Ira getting to know each other a bit better in the process before an errant yawn from Willow started off a series and everyone decided to was time for bed. Willow got the sofa bed ready for her father before getting ready for bed herself and slipping in beside Tara so they were facing each other and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"And here I thought you'd be in much need of some sympathy sex tonight," she said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow, "You were gonna have sex with me 'cause you felt sorry for me?"

"No, no!" Willow replied, her eyes widening, "No, I meant to comfort you but it was just a joke and-"

The redhead stopped abruptly when she saw Tara struggling to keep in her laughter and punched her lightly on the arm.

"Almost five years and I still can't tell when you're joking."

Tara smiled and started running her had along the redhead's shoulder.

"You panic too easily," she replied and gave her fiancée a quick kiss, "You happy your father's here?"

"Delighted," Willow grinned, but her smiled faltered slightly after a moment, "He's divorcing my mother."

Tara's hand motion stopped and her mouth opened and closed a few times in surprise.

"Oh," she managed after a moment, "Oh. Um, how do you feel about that?"

"Now who's psyching who?" Willow asked with a small smile, "It's…very weird. Even in our little dysfunctional family it was always 'Mom and Dad', you know? But on the other hand, Dad's never seemed so…free. Like we just talked tonight and he wasn't all worried about someone walking in and putting him down or tell him off for wasting time when he tried to talk to me about something, like just a chat. You know, now that I really think about it, Mom was a total bitch to him. At least now he's got a shot of being truly happy. Maybe even find what we have."

Tara smiled and traced the redhead's features with her thumb.

"We're really lucky, aren't we?"

Willow smiled back and gave a small nod of her head.

"We really are."


	28. Chapter 28

"I don't see why we have to do this."

"Because," Tara replied, holding Willow's hands on her waist, "We agreed to spend the night before the wedding apart. That way we'll be even more eager and excited."

"But I can't sleep without you next to me," Willow whined, discreetly moving her hands behind the blonde to cup her ass, "And I don't want to be cranky on our wedding day."

Tara grinned and put Willow's hands back on her hips.

"Take a sleeping pill."

"Then I'll be groggy!" Willow protested, moving her hands back again, "And don't take them away this time, at the very least I get a final grope!"

Tara rolled her eyes playfully but made no effort to remove the redhead's hands, instead opting to try and reason with her soon-to-be wife.

"Honey, you were in Virginia for two months without me sleeping next to you. So unless you were using Buffy as a cuddle buddy…"

"No," Willow replied, a small pout still on her face, "Fine. One night. I guess I can deal with it. And hey, Buffy should be here soon!"

Tara smiled as Willow perked up at the mention of her friend. Buffy and Angel were staying at a hotel close to Public Gardens and Willow, Buffy and Becky were going out that night for the redhead's bachelorette party. Tara was going over to Alice's to stay the night and she; Alice and Brian were planning an evening in for her 'last night of freedom'. Ira had decided to spend the day exploring Boston and was going to have a quiet evening in by himself.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Willow jumped back from the embrace excitedly, opening the door and jumping up and down when she saw Buffy standing there.

"You're here, you're here!" she yelled as the two hugged, Tara looking on in amusement, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Whoa, chill out Willster," Buffy said, pulling back and smiling, "You'll have a heart attack and won't make your wedding."

"Not a chance I'm gonna miss that," Willow grinned, "Come in, come in. This is Tara, by the way. Tara, Buffy."

Tara stepped forwards with a smile

"So nice to finally meet you, Buffy. Will's always talking about you."

Tara went to extend her hand but Buffy quickly pulled her into a hug instead.

"You were right, Will. Even hotter in person. If I didn't have Angel and we'd met my freshman year of college…"

"Hey," Willow said, only half-jokingly, pulling Buffy away from Tara, "There will be no ogling my girl."

"Hey now, don't go breaking out the Willow-fu," Buffy replied, holding up her hands in surrender, then frowned in confusion, "Do you know martial arts?"

"No…" Willow responded, putting her arms over her chest defiantly, "But I could kick your ass at…at…"

"Wording things in the most obscure ways?" Tara suggested from the sidelines.

"I think we'd draw in that," Willow replied dead-pan, then shrugged, "Hey, where's Angel?"

"Oh back at the hotel," Buffy replied with a nod, "He didn't want to get in the way of all our girlie fun."

Willow nodded her head before a thought crossed her mind.

"Oh well, hey, we're probably gonna end up at Becky's tonight anyway 'cause my dress is there for tomorrow and stuff, if he wants to come here and hang with my Dad he can. You know, drink beer, play cards...do general guy things."

Buffy mulled over the idea, getting a smile on her face.

"He does complain about not doing enough guy things…I'll give him a call, thanks."

The friends smiled at each other and Tara took the opportunity in the break of conversation to grab her overnight bag and walk over to the door.

"Right, I better go."

"Wait!" Buffy said suddenly, clapping her hands together, "First I have something to say and I wanted to tell you both. I got a call this morning."

"Vague much, Buff?" Willow asked with a snigger.

Buffy rolled her eyes before putting her hands on her hips.

"Shush and listen. I got a call this morning. Know how I got assigned to Chicago?"

Willow nodded, remembering how happy Buffy had been that she wouldn't have to leave Angel.

"Well apparently they have two other language specialists on staff there, but since they cover a large jurisdiction and with the rate of organised crime there, they can always use more and they assigned me there taking that into account as well as the fact it was my first choice."

Willow and Tara nodded together, following the story.

"But…" Buffy continued, getting excited, "The only language specialist they had in another office had to go into witness protection. Something about testifying against some big mafia boss. Anyway, I've been reassigned."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Buff," Willow said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly, "I know how much you wanted to be with Angel."

Buffy sighed and shook her head at the redhead.

"You really gotta let a girl finish a story, Will…"

"Sorry," Willow replied, holding up her hand in surrender and biting her lip, "Please continue."

Buffy looked between Willow and Tara for a moment, her smile getting wider.

"I'm moving to Buffalo!" she eventually blurted, "And Angel's moving with me!"

Both Willow and Tara's eyes widened in surprise, though the redhead was the first to snap to attention.

"Oh my god!" Willow said, lunging at Buffy in a tight hug again, "Buffy, that's amazing! We'll practically be working together!"

"That's really great," Tara spoke up, smiling, "It'll be nice to actually know somebody there."

Buffy smiled widely.

"I know, right? Anywhere else and I'd be a very depressed Buffy, especially if my honey wasn't moving with me. But now I'm gonna have friends and be living with my guy…it's an exciting time."

Willow and Tara shared a knowing glance.

"It definitely is," Tara replied, "I'm so happy you're gonna be a steady feature in our lives, Buffy. I gotta leave you guys to it, though. Kinda have a big day tomorrow."

Willow's pout formed again and she walked over to the blonde, giving her a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tare-bear."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Tara said, then lowered her voice, "Buffy's great by the way."

Willow pulled back and smiled before leaning forwards and placing a gentle, loving kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Don't go crazy tonight."

"Me?" Tara asked in disbelief, "You're going out with Becky and this one; I think I should be doing the warning."

"Hey," Buffy started to defend herself, before shrugging, "No, yea, she's right."

Willow rolled her eyes before giving Tara another kiss. When they pulled apart, the blonde opened the front door and walked through it.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Willow replied, leaning against the door, "See you at our wedding."

Tara held one hand to her heart and gave a small smile.

"See you at our wedding."

Willow watched the blonde walk down the hallway towards the stairwell, finally closing the door when she was out of sight and turning back to Buffy, who was looking at her with a grin.

"I love you, Tare-bear, I'm gonna miss you," Buffy said in a playful-mocking voice, scrunching up her nose, "You two are so cute together. You're like puppies sitting at the end of a rainbow and um…something equally cute."

Willow chuckled and ducked her head bashfully.

"She brings it out in me. You know, I really missed you, Buff," she said, before shrugging almost shyly, "I figured that line in the handbook, you know about 'forming friendships that last a lifetime' was just that. A line. But I really think we got a strong thing going here. I think we can do good together."

Buffy giggled and wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulder.

"I can see it now, you and me, bringing down the evils of Buffalo with our insane hacking and translating skills."

Willow giggled back, gesturing with her hand.

"We'll be like Cagney and Lacey."

"Starsky and Hutch."

"Sonny and Rico."

"Riggs and Mertaugh."

"Benson and Stabler."

Buffy looked at the redhead strangely at the last one and Willow just shrugged.

"Tara loves Law and Order: SVU."

"Well alright then," Buffy said with a nod of her head, "You ready to start your final night of being Ms. Rosenberg? Wait, unless…what's the name situation?"

"We're double-barrelling," Willow replied excitedly, "Rosenberg-Maclay."

Buffy got a thoughtful look on her face as she nodded to herself.

"Willow Rosenberg-Maclay. I like it."

Willow got a dreamy smile on her face and bounced from foot to foot excitedly.

"Me too."

The two friends looked at each other and burst into laughter until another loud knock on the door startled them their fun. Willow jumped back slightly before pulling the door open to reveal a grinning Becky, shaking a bottle of tequila in one hand and holding a bag in the other.

"You ready to party?"

Willow gave Becky a quick hug as she walked through the door and took the bottle from her.

"No way. I do not want to be puking on my wedding day."

"You're no fun," Becky replied with a mock-scowl, then noticed the athletic blonde standing there, "Hi! You must be Buffy!"

"Indeed I am," Buffy smiled, shaking Becky's hand, "And you must be Becky. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Okay, let's get this bachelorette party started!" Becky said excitedly, taking a crown that said 'bride' in diamond studs from the bag and putting it on Willow's head, "I say we start at Marshalls and see where we end up from there. There's this great new club downtown I've been dying to go to."

"Okay, but I'm telling you now," Willow replied, looking at Becky sternly, "I want to be back at a reasonable hour."

"Don't you trust me?" Becky asked, looking hurt.

Willow just rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom to get her purse. Becky waited until she was out of earshot and turned to Buffy, grinning.

"Tomorrow morning's reasonable, right?"

* * *

Alice opened her front door to see Tara standing there and embraced her friend warmly.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good," Tara smiled, walking through the door and waving at Brian, who was sitting on the sofa, "Hey, Bri. How's it going?"

"Wonderful now you're here," Brian replied kindly, getting up and taking Tara's coat off of her, "We've got champagne, Belgian chocolates and – much to my discomfort, but I'll do it anyway because you are one of my closest friends – face masks."

Tara giggled and gave Brian a hug.

"Well, thank you. It looks like we're starting one of the most mature and refined bachelorette parties ever."


	29. Chapter 29

"Is it supposed to burn?"

Alice and Tara exchanged a look before giggling at the sight of Brian holding a champagne flute in one hand, a strawberry in the other and his face covered in a light green face mask.

"It's supposed to tingle," Alice said reassuringly, "It's how you know its working."

Brian took a sip of his champagne and sighed.

"I can never understand why you girls put yourselves through all of this. I mean, are my toenails even dry yet? When can I walk again? I really have to pee."

"You have to admit," Tara replied, as Brian wiggled his painted toes, "The Purple Perfection really does suit you."

Brian looked down at his toes thoughtfully.

"It does make my feet sparkle…"

Brian tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hold it for long and started laughing, which in turn reminded him of his rather full bladder and he jumped up, running to the bathroom.

Alice and Tara chuckled and clinked their glasses together, before each took a long sip.

"I wonder how the others are getting on," Tara said after a moment, "I hope Buffy and Becky get on okay."

Alice grinned and shrugged.

"I wouldn't be as worried about that as I would be the bottle of tequila Becky mentioned when I was talking to her earlier."

Tara exhaled slowly and shook her head.

"We should've had these parties at the weekend. Who actually has their bachelorette parties the night before the wedding anymore?"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Alice reassured with her friend with a light arm squeeze, "Anyway, stop worrying. Ooh, I got this amazing foot soak thing, wanna try it?"

Tara's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Yes, please."

Alice stood up and went into the kitchen just as Brian returned and sat in his seat again opposite Tara.

"Think we can do my fingernails next? They feel so naked compared to my toes."

"Oh definitely," Tara nodded, running her fingertips along the assortment of nail polish set up on Alice's coffee table, "Same colour?"

"Well, since I do still have a small amount of pride and will probably wipe it off before the wedding…" Brian replied, his face mischievous, "Maybe something a little more daring…how do you feel about that green?"

Tara picked up the bottle Brian was pointing at and shook it.

"How very Rihanna of you."

"You know what's scary?" Brian replied seriously, "I actually understood that reference."

Tara laughed and opened the bottle as Brian laid out his hands.

"Anyone would think you got this done on a regular basis," Tara joked, as she began painting, "Your nails are in pretty good condition for a guy. You know if you rub your cuticles with olive oil after you shower it'll stop them getting all dried out, keep them nice and soft."

"Soft fingers, eh?" Brian asked with a grin, "Lucky Willow."

Tara blushed bright red and Alice came back at that moment with a small basin, putting it on the floor. Tara put her feet in it and sighed as the warm water flowed around her, forgetting the playful teasing she'd just been subjected to.

"That is like getting a foot rub," she said, closing her eyes in contentment for a moment before reopening them and resuming painting Brian's nails, "What's in it?"

"These special salts that like, revitalise the skin. Thirty minutes of that and your feet will be softer than a baby's bottom," Alice answered with a smile, before glancing down at Brian's nails, "Ooh, vibrant colour there, Bri. Brings out your eyes."

"I thought so too," Brian said with just a hint of mirth in his voice, before he became more serious, "So, Tara…you nervous?"

Tara bit her lip before looking up with a small smile.

"A little. But just that the rabbi won't show up or I'll trip on my dress. Or it'll rain. Oh shit. What if it rains?!"

"I checked the forecast earlier," Alice said quickly as she saw Tara begin to panic, "All sunny. Not even overcast. And if for some reason it does rain, you have the room at the Four Seasons. Things can be moved there easily. But it's all fine, because it won't rain."

Tara nodded, having calmed down slightly.

"And please don't panic again," Brian spoke up, "Your hand got all shaky. I wanted painted nails, not painted skin."

Tara laughed and hit Brian playfully on the arm.

"You're worse than a real girl."

"Hey," Brian replied defensively, "You were the one who told me I was one of the girls and that I had to admit it to myself. Now I'm just embracing it fully."

Tara smiled at the boy and the three lapsed into a comfortable silence again as she finished Brian's nails before sitting back comfortably in her chair.

"I can't believe that at this time next week, I'll be married, living in a whole new city, just having started a new job."

"Well, same job. Different place of work," Alice pointed out, "We're all gonna miss you guys like crazy."

"We'll miss you too. But there'll be visits. And knowing Willow, you'll all get an email at least once a day. And hey, Al. I'll still be calling you for advice on cases. You're my mentor. My super-young, totally hot mentor."

"Thanks, T," Alice whispered and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, "I think it's about time we give you your present."

"Present?" Tara asked, confused, "Why-"

"It's kinda a wedding/going away present from the three of us," Alice said, getting up and looking through some papers on a desk in the corner of the room, "Becky said we should give it to you tonight since, um, well, she said Willow would be too drunk and probably forget."

Tara closed her eyes for a second, trying to get rid of the worry before opening them to see Alice standing in front of her, handing her an envelope, which she opened.

"What's…oh my god, guys, are you serious?"

Brian and Alice just nodded, smiling.

"But this must've cost…" Tara said in disbelief, before gaping between her two friends, "The Honeymoon Suite at the Four Seasons, really? We really have The Honeymoon Suite tomorrow night?"

"Yep. We figured your first night as a married couple shouldn't be spent in your tiny little apartment," Brian replied, then backtracked nervously at the look Tara gave him, "Very nice apartment. Beautiful, really. Cosy."

"It's okay, Bri," Tara said, giving him a smile, "It is tiny. But it's been home for the past two years. Guys, this was so nice of you. Thank you so much. Willow's gonna be so happy too. It's really too much."

"Nonsense," Alice smiled, "You deserve it. Plus, now you guys can just slip upstairs to your room from the reception whenever you want."

Brian laughed and Tara ducked her head, taking another swig from her champagne.

"I'm sure we can restrain ourselves."

"You shouldn't have to," Alice replied, laughing, "It's your wedding!"

They all laughed again before Tara glanced at the clock on the wall and realised it was a lot later than she thought it was.

"I should hit the hay soon. I have a hair appointment at 9am."

"Which means I should be heading home…" Brian replied, then touched his face, "Do we have anything to get this mask off?"

Alice jumped up and went into the bathroom, grabbing a facecloth and handing it to Brian.

"You can crash on the couch if you want to, Bri. It'll be a nightmare getting a cab at this hour."

"You sure?" Brian asked, wiping the green from his face, "That'd be great."

Alice smiled and went to retrieve some blankets for Brian and Tara started cleaning away the beauty products. Alice came back and dropped the blankets on the sofa.

"Tara, we'll do that. You go and get some sleep."

Tara let out an errant yawn and brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

"I don't mind helping."

Alice just shook her head and smiled.

"Nuh uh, off you go. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"I love this song!"

"What?!"

Buffy pulled Willow to her and put her mouth near her ear.

"I said I love this song!"

Willow just smiled and nodded as her, Buffy and Becky continued to dance at the club Becky had said she wanted to go to earlier, having had a few drinks at Marshalls and gone on a pub-crawl until they arrived at this club, resulting in three quite drunk girls, dancing with wild abandon.

Willow jumped around in time with the song and giggled when she saw Becky and Buffy – who were getting on like a house on fire – link arms and start to spin around in the middle of the dance floor, not caring that they were bumping into and pissing off most of the other patrons.

Willow just kept moving until she felt two hands come to rest on her hips and spun around. Upon seeing some strange guy standing there, she smiled at him politely and stepped back so he wasn't holding her any longer before turning back and resuming dancing amongst the crowds of people. The man apparently took this as some sort of invitation and sidled up to her, grinding his front into her back.

Even in her very-inebriated state, the redhead was feeling quite uncomfortable by the attention and was getting more than a little pissed that he wasn't getting the hint and intruding on her bachelorette party. She was just about to turn and point him in the general direction of Becky, who always welcomed any male interest, when she found herself being spun around again by a pair of hands on her hips and then rough lips coming at her.

She recoiled straight away, snatching her head back, her hand coming up instinctively to slap him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled, wiping her mouth, fuming.

"You were into me!" the guy yelled over the music, holding his cheek, "You were playing hard to get!"

Willow got a horrified look on her face before pushing him backwards.

"I'm getting married tomorrow you asshole!"


	30. Chapter 30

Becky and Buffy noticed the commotion and ran over, Buffy holding Willow around the waist when she saw the redhead was about to lunge.

"Buffy, let me go!" Willow yelled, seething, "Gonna fucking kick him in the balls! Bastard! Only my girlfriend is allowed kiss me!"

The guy, seeing he'd completely misread the situation just held his hands up in surrender and backed away into the crowds again. Willow raged for another second before she calmed slightly, the intense anger dissipating but in her drunken state a huge cloud of guilt suddenly overtook her.

"I have to see Tara!" she yelled to Buffy before freeing herself from the hold and running straight out of the club.

The other two just looked at each other, bewildered for a moment before running out after Willow, finding her stumbling on the street, trying to hail a cab.

"Let's take you home," Becky said as they caught up with her, the cold air and concern for her friend sobering her up, "Come on, Will."

Willow frowned, an angry pout on her face and shook her head indignantly.

"No, I have to see Tara! I have to see her right now!"

"Will, it's 2am. She's asleep," Buffy tried to reason, catching the redhead before she fell onto the road, "Come on."

A taxi pulled up, Willow's mad flailing of her hand having attracted him and she pushed Buffy off of her, opening the door of the car.

"I'm seeing Tara!"

Alice stumbled out of her bedroom, pulling her robe closed around her, the sound of incessant loud knocking at her front door having woken her and saw Brian jumping up from the sofa at the same time dressed in just a t-shirt and boxers, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Alice walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, pulling the door open in surprise when she saw Willow on the other side.

"Willow, what are you-"

"I have to see Tara!" Willow cut her off, running inside and looking around everywhere, "Where is she?! I need to see her!"

Tara, having heard the commotion walked into the living room from the spare bedroom, her eyes widening in shock when she saw the redhead.

"Will, what's-"

She was cut off as Willow threw herself into her arms, starting to sob quietly. Tara instinctively held her close and indicated to the other two that she was gonna take her into the room, getting nods of understanding in return.

When they got into the room, Tara walked them over and sat them both down on the bed, stroking Willow's hair comfortingly.

"Shush, honey, it's okay. I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Willow sobbed, burying her head in Tara's neck, her sobs getting louder and louder in each passing second, "Please still marry me, please."

Tara pulled back from the hug and held the redhead's shoulders, a scared look on her face.

"Willow, why wouldn't I marry you?"

"Felt so wrong," Willow said, mumbling almost incoherently, "Coming at me and not your lips and I'm so sorry!"

"You…you," Tara replied, dropping her hands in shock, feeling her heart clench tightly in her chest, "You kissed someone else?"

Willow's face fell as tears streamed down her face.

"He kissed me. Tried to anyway. Was dancing and he kept touching me and I wanted him to stop and he just tried to kiss me! I pulled back as soon as I noticed and slapped him and I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you so much and, and-"

Tara bristled upon hearing the word 'slap' but put it out of her mind for the more immediate matter at hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, the tightness around her heart instantly dissipating and she pulled the redhead back to her in relief, wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh honey, it's okay. It's okay, my darling girl, it's okay."

"You're not mad?" Willow asked, sniffling, "B-but, but I..."

Tara leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on the bridge of her fiancée's nose before pulling back and looking at her with reassuring eyes.

"I wanna have serious words with whoever tried to kiss you. But of course I'm not mad at you. Sweetie, you didn't kiss back. It's not your fault you're so gorgeous that everyone wants you."

Tara had a small grin on her face as she said that and Willow nodded her head.

"I tried to kick him in the crotch. Buffy stopped me. Only you...only you're allowed to kiss me. No one else. I'll, I'll get a t-shirt saying it or, or get a tattoo so that everyone knows."

Tara laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe rethink that idea when there's no alcohol in your system, okay? And Willow it means the world that you rushed to tell me what happened. But I trust you completely and I know you'd never kiss anyone else. I love you, honey."

"Really?" Willow asked with vulnerable eyes, "I, I was so scared. I don't deserve you. You're the most wonderful woman in the world and I don't deserve you, you should find someone else to marry, someone perfect, like you are and-"

Tara cut her off by cupping her cheeks and giving her a deep kiss. Willow responded, slowly at first, almost unsure but eventually gave in and let the love and devotion the blonde was sending her through the kiss go through her until they both pulled back, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads against each other.

"I'm not perfect," Tara whispered, tucking a piece of the smaller girl's hair behind her ear, "But we're perfect for each other."

"We are?" Willow asked uncertainly, then in a much more confident voice, "We are."

"Yes, we are," Tara confirmed and gave the redhead another kiss, "Come on, let's go to sleep. We have plans tomorrow, remember? And you need to sleep off the alcohol. Don't want you forgetting your vows."

"I am a little drunk," Willow replied with a hiccup, making the blonde laugh, "Heh, hiccups."

Tara ran her hands down her fiancée's arms and pulled her shirt from her pants.

"Okay, sweetie, take your clothes off and get into bed-"

Willow smirked and started grinding her body more towards the blonde's.

"Mmhh, no problem, baby…love it when you get all demanding..."

Tara took Willow's hand from where it was making its way up her chest and shook her head.

"Uh uh, missy, you're not getting lucky tonight. We're not even supposed to be in the same bed. Actual sleeping is all you're gonna get."

"S'pose I'll take what I can get," Willow mumbled with a pout, "Can't promise I won't feel you up in your sleep."

Tara stood up and kissed Willow on the head.

"Wouldn't be a proper night's sleep if you didn't."

The smaller girl grinned but it faltered when she saw the blonde was going to leave the room.

"Where're you going? I thought we were cuddling."

"We are, but you kinda just stormed in here. I think Al and Bri might want to know you're not dying."

"Oh," Willow replied, starting to giggle, "Yea…I kinda ran off on Buff and Beck…hehe…"

Tara bent down and kissed the redhead's forehead lovingly.

"I'll sort it out. Just get into bed and I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone. Okay?"

Willow nodded and pressed her lips against the blonde's sweetly for a second before the taller girl straightened up again and left the room, going back into the living area where Alice and Brian were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. They both jumped up when they saw Tara come in.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked, "She seemed really upset."

"Becky called," Alice said at the same time, "She tried to explain but she was still pretty drunk."

"She's fine," Tara reassured, "Alcohol and some pre-wedding nerves kinda exploded when some guy got a little too friendly on the dancefloor. Is it okay if she stays with me tonight?"

"Of course," Alice nodded, "No problem."

"And could you call Becky back and let her know the situation?"

Alice nodded once again and Tara smiled at her.

"Thank you. Sorry it got so crazy tonight."

"Hey, it's a wedding," Alice said, stretching her arms behind her head with a tired smile, "I'd be worried if there wasn't some craziness."

Tara gave a small chuckle.

"Hopefully that's all there is. See you in the morning guys."

Alice and Brian each gave a small wave as Tara went back into the bedroom. The blonde smiled when she saw Willow sprawled on the bed, her shirt discarded on the floor and her jeans half-off, the redhead seemingly having given up before they were fully off and fallen asleep.

She walked over and pulled the smaller girl's pants and socks off, leaving her in just her bra and panties before managing to get the blanket from beneath her without disturbing her and slipping in beside her fiancée, cuddling her warm body and bringing the blanket over them.

"'Night, beautiful girl. I love you."

Tara felt herself start to wake up when a ray of sunshine filtered in through the blinds, warming her body in the process.

"Mmhh, Willow."

She mistook the warmth for the redhead's body and started feeling around the bed in an attempt to cuddle closer. When she felt only the material of the sheet, she shot up, her senses instantly on high alert, worried that something was wrong after the night before. She looked around the room for a moment before her gaze settled on the pillow beside her that Willow had slept on, a folded piece of paper that had 'Tara' written on it and an apple. She picked up the paper and opened it, smiling when she recognised her fiancée's and very-soon-to-be-wife's handwriting.

_Hey, gorgeous._

_Woke up early with a killer headache (damn peer pressure. I drank the tequila). You looked so beautiful, I didn't wanna wake you. And hey, we weren't supposed to see each other 'til later anyway. I'm sorry I had a bit of a freak-out last night, but I'm glad I got to spend the night in your arms. I know that's where I'm meant to be. That you're the one I'm meant to be with always. That you're my soulmate. I better stop, I'm using up all my golden vows material . I just wanted you to know that I love you. See you at our wedding (for real this time)._

_Yours forever, _

_Willow_

_PS. I know you're probably feeling a little nervous. And a little stressed. But I don't want your tummy rumbling when I'm telling everyone how I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life, so please eat the apple? For me? Thanks, baby. Be with you soon._

Tara read over the letter a couple more times, smiling giddily as she ran her finger along the words. After a minute she folded the letter and put it back on the pillow before picking up the apple and falling back down onto the bed, squealing excitedly.

"I'm getting married today!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Angel, do it!"

"But I'm not Jewish…"

"Every other male here is wearing one of the hats, so for god's sake just put one on!"

Angel sighed and picked up a yarmulke from the small table set up on the green of The Public Gardens and affixed it on his head. Buffy patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Buffy!"

Buffy turned around at the sound of her name being called and smiled when she saw Becky waving and coming towards her. When she arrived they embraced warmly.

"How you feeling today?" Becky asked with a grin.

"As long as nobody shouts, I'll be okay," Buffy replied, holding a hand to her head dramatically, "This is my boyfriend Angel, by the way."

Becky shook Angel's hand and smiled at him before gesturing towards the area surrounding them, white chairs set up in a half-circle design, facing the canopy so that everyone had a front-row seat of the wedding. Off to the side there was a small marquee set up and most of the other guests had already arrived and were sitting or standing, talking to each other.

"It looks pretty good doesn't it?" Becky asked excitedly, "And the weather really held up. Sunshine, only a few clouds."

"It looks great," Buffy replied with a smile and elbowed Angel when he didn't say anything.

"Very nice," Angel said, trying to think of something to say, "I, uh, like the white against the green."

"You mean the furniture and the grass?" Becky asked with a small laugh before shrugging, "Yea, it's a nice combination."

Buffy looked around for a moment, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"So when's the ceremony starting?"

"Well me and Alice are going in there," Becky replied, pointing at the marquee, "In a few minutes. We're the witnesses for the marriage contract thing. Except Willow wanted them to not see each other until the actual ceremony so they had to put up these drapes either side that each of them stay in while the other's signing it."

"Trust Willow to make something as complicated as possible," Buffy laughed and Becky snickered along with her, "Are they here yet?"

Becky nodded and smiled.

"Oh yea, they arrived before everyone else. Been hiding out in the marquee ever since. Alice is in with Tara and I'm supposed to be in there with Willow but her pacing was making me dizzy so I came out for a little break, see how things were going out here. Actually, you guys are the last to arrive so we can probably start soon."

"Oh god, are we late? We're late aren't we?" Buffy exclaimed before turning and hitting her boyfriend on the arm, "Dammit, Angel, I told you to stop messing with your tie!"

"Whoa, chill," Becky said, a small grin on her face, "You're not late. And please don't murder your boy. Willow and Tara would not appreciate their wedding being turned into a crime scene."

"It's her first wedding," Angel interjected, having been subjected to his girlfriend's worry all morning that she'd somehow do the wrong thing.

"Oh," Becky nodded in understanding, "Well, don't worry, all you have to do is sit down and clap at the end. Try to avoid crying. Same goes for you, Angel."

"Oh," Buffy shook her head, "Angel's not one for emotional displays. Trying to get him to say 'I love you' is like taking blood from a stone."

Angel blushed, putting some colour into his often-pale face and Becky just bit her lip, trying not to laugh before putting her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"I better get back to Will before she paces right through her shoes. You guys can sit wherever you want."

Becky departed with a smile and scurried off back to the marquee, walking over to Rabbi Goldstein who was standing in the middle behind a small table, looking over a decorated piece of paper in his hand. He looked up when the brunette approached.

"Hello. Rebecca, isn't it?"

"Yea," Becky smiled, then cleared her throat, thinking she should be more respectful, "I mean yes. I just thought I'd let you know all the guests had arrived, if you wanted to start things. Or you know, whatever you thought was best."

The rabbi smiled at Becky's nervous behaviour and nodded his head.

"I think you're quite right, it's about time we get started. If you and Alice would come out here, I believe Willow is signing first."

"Okay, so I'll just get Al…then we can bring Willow out."

Becky spun on her heels and walked over to the far left of the marquee, poking her head behind the sheet where Tara was sitting, still fixing her hair in a small hand mirror. The brunette walked fully inside the little sub-room and put her hand to her heart when she saw Tara.

"Oh my god. You look beautiful."

Tara turned in her seat at the sound of Becky's voice and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you. How's Willow?"

"Very, very eager," Becky laughed, then nodded at Alice, "We're about to get started."

Alice stood up and gave Tara a kiss on the cheek as she passed.

"We'll be back in a few minutes for your bit. Don't be nervous."

"I'll try," Tara smiled weakly, "Tell Will I love her."

The other two walked back out and to the other side, going into Willow's little area where the redhead was sitting with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths in some sort of calming technique.

"You ready?"

Willow jumped up at the sound of Becky's voice and her eyes widened as she registered the words.

"Really? We're starting?"

Becky nodded excitedly.

"Uh huh. And Tara said to say she loves you."

Willow visibly relaxed and smiled a small smile, straightening out her just-below-the knee-length white dress, adorned with simple diamond studs around the neckline and held up by thin inch-thick straps over her shoulders.

"Well then, let's do this."

All three girls walked into the main area and Willow sat down behind the table, nervously tapping her fingers against it. She stopped when she was realised what she was doing and looked at the paper laid out in front of her, listening as the rabbi explained what the Ketubah was and its significance in the marriage ceremony.

Finally it was time for her to sign and she picked up the pen, taking a second to let her hand stop shaking before signing her name with a flourish, grinning when she finished. She was still smiling happily as Becky walked her back to her area.

"Your Dad'll be in to walk you, well, not so much down the aisle really, more around the curve of chairs, but, um, anyway...You okay in here?"

Willow nodded quietly, the excitement bubbling inside her. On the other side, Tara walked out and repeated the same procedure, signing the paper with the same grin on her face that the redhead had, before Becky and Alice signed as witnesses and Tara went back to wait for the ceremony to begin.

"I'm so glad that's over," Alice whispered to Becky as they found their seats, "I was terrified I'd sign it wrong or something. This wedding business is so much responsibility."

Becky giggled, watching as the rabbi set himself up under the canopy, and leant over to where there was a small portable CD player - with a set of extra speakers so the sound would carry - was sitting. She looked behind her and saw Willow waiting just outside the marquee with her father by her side and pressed play, as she had been instructed to do so earlier by the brides.

"You ready, darling?" Ira whispered as the opening bars of Peter Gabriel's 'Book of Love' began to play.

"Definitely," Willow smiled, linking arms with her father, "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

Willow and Ira started walking slowly, the redhead smiling at all the guests as they passed until they turned towards the canopy. Once under it, Ira took a moment to just look at his daughter before giving her a warm kiss on the forehead and mouthing 'I love you' and departing back to his own seat.

The redhead waited for what was an anxious few moments before Tara appeared out from the marquee, her breath catching when she saw the blonde striding towards her, the music still playing in time with her step. It seemed like Tara took hours to get to her, but when she did, joining Willow under the canopy just as the song ended, the redhead took her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"You look stunning," she whispered, loud enough only for Tara to hear, "Absolutely stunning."

"So do you," Tara whispered back, looking at the smaller girl in awe, "So beautiful."

The couple just stared at each other until the rabbi stepped forward and began speaking, breaking them both from their reverie.

"Welcome," he began, clearing his throat, "On this beautiful day where Willow and Tara are here to share their love with the people they love. Marriage is a gift shared by two people, but it touches the hearts of friends and family as well. Some of you have known Willow and Tara for years, others for less time but all of you are special to them and that is why you were asked to witness this special event. Today, we have a ceremony of different traditions that have come together to learn the best of what each has to offer, appreciating their differences, and confirming that being together is far better than being apart from each other. We bless this marriage under a Chuppah, the Jewish symbol of the new home being consummated here. We start today's proceedings with a poem that is close to both girls' hearts, by the name of A Special World by Sheelagh Lennon:

A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

I hope today that as Willow and Tara start their lives together, may it be filled with happiness, good health, many friends, much love and all of the wonderful things that life can offer. They truly belong to each other in this world."

Willow blushed as the poem was read aloud, remembering the first instance that she'd heard it when they'd been basking in the afterglow of their first time making love and felt Tara squeeze her hands in return, before the rabbi continued the ceremony.

"I am now going to read the Ketubah, a marriage contract signed by the brides."

Rabbi Goldstein paused and looked up, smiling at all of the guests before he began reading.

"This certificate celebrates before all those present that on this day, November 24th at The Boston Public Gardens, a loving and binding commitment was entered between Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. We pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners; to talk and listen, to trust and appreciate one another, to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness, and to support, comfort and strengthen each other through life's sorrows and joys."

The girls' smiles got wider as their promises to each other were read aloud, Tara nodding along with everything being said without even realizing she was doing it.

"We further promise to share hopes, thoughts and dreams as we build our lives together. May we grow our lives ever entwined, our love bringing us closer. We shall endeavour to establish a home that is compassionate to all wherein the flow of the seasons and the passages of life are revered and honoured. May our home be forever filled with peace, happiness and love."

Rabbi Goldstein smiled as he finished reading the Ketubah and closed his hands together in front of the couple.

"Now, Willow and Tara have their own personal vows they would like to share with each other and with the world. Tara, if you'd like to start."

Tara nodded her head, collecting her thoughts for a moment, before bringing on of Willow's hands up to her mouth and kissing her open palm.

"Willow. I promise to love you always and to cherish you forever. I promise to respect you, to be honest with you. To support any and all of your goals and to be with you always. I promise to confide in you and to listen when you want to confide in me and to grow with you throughout our marriage. I give you my mind, body and soul on this and every other day for the rest of our lives."

Willow felt her heart swell at the words coming from the blonde's mouth and continued to just stare at her even after she finished, almost missing the nod she got from the rabbi to speak her vows. When she did realise it was her moment, she went to speak but found her mind went blank.

"Um…uh…"

Tara looked at her concerned, almost afraid and the redhead kicked herself internally, quickly trying to think of something.

"I, um, had a whole speech and I can't remember a word of it," she chuckled nervously and the blonde just gave her a reassuring smile, "I guess it'll just have to come from the heart. So…I promise to, to be your lover and your friend. I promise to hold your hand in mine and to be everything I can be for you…I promise…I just…I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Tara. I promise to be yours forever."

The blonde mouthed 'I love you' and Willow mouthed it back, before the rabbi picked up the rings from the table.

"These rings in their unbroken wholeness are tokens of the continuity of your love. May their shining substance be a symbol of the enduring trust and affection that you bring to one another. Willow, as you place this ring on Tara's finger, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I join my life with yours. I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine'."

Tara held her hand out and Willow slowly put the ring on her finger as she spoke.

"With this ring, I join my life with yours. I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."

Tara bit her lip to stop a squeal of excitement escaping her lips and took the other ring offered to her by the rabbi, slipping in onto Willow's finger, repeating the same oath as the redhead had.

"With this ring, I join my life with yours. I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."

Both girls grinned wildly at each other before the rabbi's voice piped up again.

"At this time, I'm going to recite another poem chosen by the couple which they feel represents them," Rabbi Goldstein said, assorting his papers again, "It's called True Love by Helen Steiner Rice…

True love is a sacred flame  
That burns eternally,  
And none can dim its special glow  
Or change its destiny.  
True love speaks in tender tones  
And hears with gentle ear,  
True love gives with open heart  
And true love conquers fear.  
True love makes no harsh demands  
It neither rules nor binds,  
And true love holds with gentle hands  
The hearts that it entwines

Today we have witnessed the true love of Tara and Willow. Everyone present can rejoice in your happiness and we hope that this is only one of many wonderful days you will have in all the coming years you spend together. You have spoken the words and performed the rites that unite your lives and now, by the power of your love and the commitment you have made, I declare your marriage to be valid and binding. I pronounce you wives."

Everyone stood and cheered as Tara pulled Willow to her and they both kissed, slowly and lovingly, sealing all their promises to each other. They stopped kissing when the cheering died down but kept a hold on each other's waists as the rabbi finished the ceremony.

"We conclude this ceremony with the breaking of the glass, a joyous celebration. There are many different explanations for the breaking of the glass. Today, the fragility of the glass suggests the frailty of human relationships. May your bond of love be as difficult to break as it would be to put together the pieces of this glass."

Willow grinned and stepped back from Tara's embrace to step on the piece of glass wrapped in a cloth that was placed near them. There was a loud cry of 'Mazal Tov' from the guests except for one distinctly female voice that shouted 'Shalom' followed by a loud 'dammit!'

Everyone looked towards Buffy, who blushed and sank down low in her seat, but Willow caught her eye and gave her a reassuring wink, which seemed to restore confidence in the petite blonde and she sat back up in her seat.

"If everyone would like to make their way to the Four Seasons hotel, reception room C," Rabbi Goldstein spoke to everyone, "The newlyweds will meet you there in a little while. Mazal Tov."

Everyone repeated 'Mazal Tov' and Willow and Tara quickly made their way back to the marquee, to spend the traditional few minutes alone. As soon as they got in there, Willow started jumping and down and twirling Tara around.

"We're married! We're really married!"

"Yes we are," Tara replied before pulling the redhead close, "I love you."

"Mmhh, I love you too," Willow murmured before their lips came together passionately and lovingly, "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Tara asked, resting their forehead's together.

"I'm gonna kiss you like that every day for the rest of our lives."

"Oh yea? Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna kiss you right back."

Willow smiled goofily and squeezed the blonde's waist.

"You wanna head to the reception soon?"

"Yea," Tara nodded, "Do we need to worry about…?"

She gestured around her and Willow understood.

"Nope. Same guys who set it all out are collecting it. We don't have to worry about anything but our faces hurting from smiling and the possibility of falling from the chairs in the dancing later."

Tara smiled, relieved they didn't have to stay behind to manage a clean-up operation and excited about the reception. She suddenly remembered their wedding gift.

"Hey, do you know where we're staying tonight?"

"Um, our apartment…"

"Uh uh," Tara shook her head, grinning, "Our wonderful friends got us The Honeymoon Suite."

"As in…as in The Four Seasons Honeymoon Suite?" Willow asked, getting excited, "Really?"

"Uh huh…that big room…all for us."

"I bet it has a big bed, too," Willow grinned, her eyes twinkling, "You're gonna be underneath me all night."

"Hey," Tara replied, bumping her hips against the redhead's playfully, "I like being on top, too."

Willow giggled and pulled the blonde into another kiss, enjoying the sensation of her wife's –

_She's my wife!_

- lips on her own for a few minutes before pulling back and nodding towards the exit.

"Come on. Let's go party."


	32. Chapter 32

"Tara, we have to go in."

"Shush, I'm kissing you."

Willow sighed and let herself be kissed, her back against the wall outside their reception room, Tara pressing against her, her lips travelling between the redhead's own lips and her neck.

"We're like a couple of teenagers," Willow said, moaning softly when the blonde latched onto a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, "Everyone's gonna think we got lost on our way back from the ceremony."

"They'll understand," Tara replied between kisses, softly grinding her hips into Willow's, "That I need…some smoochie time…with my wife."

Willow groaned and tilted her neck to the side.

"God, I love how that sounds. Say it again."

"My wife."

Willow moaned again and pulled the blonde's lips back up to hers, kissing them fervently.

"We should at least go up to our room," she said, pulling back after a moment, her hands going down to cup Tara's ass, "We can't keep kissing in the hallway."

"Still talking," Tara complained, her eyes closed as her lips covered Willow's, "I said shush."

Willow conceded and stopped talking, letting her hands squeeze the flesh beneath the fabric of Tara's dress as their hips still grinded together softly. They stayed in that position, the blonde's hands moving to cup the smaller girl's cheek, deepening the kiss in the process until the double doors beside them swung open and Ira walked out, a look of shock on his face as he took in the scene before him.

The redhead was the first to notice him, her eyes having opened when she heard the doors opening and she pulled her hands back, using them to push Tara away from her. The taller girl was about to protest the stopping when she noticed Ira in the corner of her eye and jumped back, blushing.

"I was sent out as a search party," Ira said, looking down slightly, "I, um, I'll just inform everyone you'll be in later."

"No, Dad," Willow replied, her face bright red, "We'll, uh, be right in. Just got a little carried away."

"Right," Ira nodded, refusing to meet either girl's gazes, "We'll see you in there."

He went back into the room and Willow turned to Tara, shaking her head.

"I told you we should've gone up to the room."

Tara threw her hands in the air defensively.

"How was I supposed to know your Dad was gonna walk out?"

Willow crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right outside the reception room? Anyone could've walked out."

Tara took the redhead's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Can we please not have our first fight half an hour into our marriage?"

Willow got an apologetic look on her face and entwined hers and Tara's hands.

"I'm sorry. Just kinda freaked 'cause my Dad caught me groping my…wife. Hey, I was groping my wife. I have all the right in the world do that. We're married now. That means I shouldn't be getting embarrassed 'cause we got caught smooching a little. We're all legal and everything."

Tara let out a small laugh, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Is this your way of telling me you're becoming an exhibitionist?"

"I dunno," Willow grinned, "Does that excite you?"

"You excite me," Tara grinned back and pulled the redhead too her once again.

Willow gave the blonde a quick, sweet kiss before pulling back.

"We better go in. You're much too hard to resist when there's no one around to stop me."

"True. And we don't want your Dad walking out to find us having sex."

"Don't tempt fate, Tara," Willow replied with a shudder, "Just don't tempt fate. You ready to go in there?"

Tara nodded and took the redhead's hand as they walked through the double doors. Everyone turned from their various locations – some getting drinks from the small bar, some getting food from the buffet set up and some just standing or sitting and talking – when the couple walked in and clapped their arrival. Both girls blushed as Buffy came bounding over to them, a plate in one hand and dragging Angel along with the other.

"Hey, guys. I wanted you to meet Angel."

The two girls shook hands with Angel and exchanged pleasantries as Buffy bounced around excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Oh my god, the ceremony was so beautiful. I hope when I get married it can be half as nice as yours."

Angel started coughing nervously at this and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't hinting, honey, but good to know where you're at. Anyway, I'm sorry I messed up at the end. I was concentrating so hard on not saying 'shalom' that it just came out when I opened my mouth."

Willow and Tara laughed and the redhead put her hand on Buffy's arm reassuringly.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. I'm the one who forgot her vows."

"Your vows were perfect," Tara interjected, smiling lovingly at her wife, "They were perfect."

"Aww you guys are so cute," Buffy said, smiling, "And this food is amazing. There's like twelve different types of cheeses."

"Buffy's a fan of cheese," Angel explained, "Kind of idolises it."

"Hey, everyone needs a deity," Willow replied with a laugh, "Cheese seems just as good as any."

The three girls giggled for a moment before Willow pointed off to the left.

"Speaking of deities and religiousness in general…there's Rabbi Goldstein. We should go thank him."

"We should," Tara agreed, "We'll see you guys later? Enjoy the cheese, Buffy."

"For sure," Buffy nodded, "We have an early flight, but we'll say goodbye before we leave."

Willow and Tara left the other couple with a smile and walked over to the rabbi, who smiled at them warmly.

"Hello again. How are you both feeling?"

"Pretty damn good," Willow replied, grinning at Tara, "We just wanted to thank you for everything. The ceremony was everything we wanted it to be."

"It really was," Tara added, "We're so happy it was you that was presiding over it."

"Married barely an hour and everything is already referred to as 'we'," the rabbi said with a laugh, making the couple laugh as well, "It was my pleasure. I'm glad I got to see you before I leave."

"Oh, you're going?" Willow asked, "You know you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you," Rabbi Goldstein smiled, "But I have a bris to perform this evening. Normally I try not to double book but the parents were insistent that I do it, I've known the mother since she was a child herself."

"Hectic life of a rabbi," Willow joked, "Well, good luck with your bris. Thank you again."

Tara reiterated her thanks as well and both girls shook the rabbi's hand before he departed, stopping only briefly when Ira stopped him to shake his hand as well. The couple spent the next hour or so going around to each of their guests, thanking them for coming and chatting about the ceremony as Brian's friend, Russell, who was DJ-ing kept a steady beat of songs playing until Ira picked up his glass and tapped his spoon against it, indicating he wanted to say something. Everyone took their seats and the DJ turned the music down to a low hum.

"Thank you," Ira said, smiling to the small crowd of people in the room, "Those of you who don't know me, I'm Willow's father, Ira. I still can't quite believe it's my little girl's wedding day. I…well… I haven't always been the best father…in fact that's probably quite an understatement. And that I'm here today, to celebrate the love my darling has found shows her capacity for forgiveness and I'm honoured I can be part of her life again, because I know I'm going to be a proper father this time."

Ira paused a shared a look with Willow, who smiled at him lovingly.

"I was going to use this speech to welcome Tara to the family, but I think it's quite evident that's it's the other way around in this case, that I'm being welcomed into theirs. In all my life, I could never imagine a better person for my Willow," he paused again to look at Tara this time, "Your Willow. I see the love you both radiate when you're around each other and it fills me with delight that my daughter is truly happy. I'd like to thank you, Tara for bringing the joy you do into Willow's life and Willow, I'd like to thank you for making me the proudest father in the world. I'd also like to propose a toast to the happy couple, may their lives together be filled with the capacity to enjoy the good times, to get through the bad and to love each other always. To Willow and Tara."

Everyone clapped and raised their glasses as they repeated the newlywed's names, the loud sounds reverberating against the walls. When the sound died down, Willow took the opportunity to stand up, her own glass in her hand.

"Thank you, Dad. For everything you said. Your words actually reminded me of a story," she started, grinning when she saw a slightly scared look on her wife's face, "Don't worry, honey, it's not a bad one."

Tara exhaled a sigh of relief and everyone laughed.

"It's actually the first time Tara told me she loved me. We'd only been dating a couple of months and we were studying under this really big oak tree at the BC campus…"

* * *

_"Want a bite?" _

_Tara turned her head away from her book she was reading from at the sound of her girlfriend's voice from where she was lying on her stomach and shook her head at the apple being offered to her, before a shiver went through her body. Willow noticed and in barely seconds had taken her sweater off and was putting it over the blonde's shoulders. _

_"Don't be silly, Will," Tara said, shrugging the sweater off and handing it back, "You only have a little t-shirt on, you'll be cold." _

_"You just shivered, therefore already are cold," Willow countered, refusing to take the item of clothing back, "Anyway, I'm from California, I'm warm-blooded. I don't need the sweater." _

_"But-" _

_"Let me take care of my girl," Willow interrupted with a warm smile, "Okay?" _

_Tara smiled and gratefully pulled the sweater on completely before leaning over and giving the redhead a loving kiss. It was at that moment she realised that she was giving her girlfriend a loving kiss because she was, in fact, in love with her. Upon that realisation, she pulled back, a surprised look on her face. _

_"What's wrong?" Willow asked, off the look, "Do I have something in my teeth?" _

_"No, no. It's just I…" Tara audibly swallowed as she tried to voice her newly-discovered though always-present feelings but found the fear of possible rejection made it impossible, "I just remembered I forgot to take a book back to the library." _

_"Oh. Don't worry about, I'm going later anyway. I'll take it back for you." _

_"Thanks." __Tara smiled a weak smile, thinking she'd have to find a library book to give to the redhead as she turned back to her book, any attempts at study failing as her mind raced with only thoughts of somehow telling the redhead she loved her. _

_"Willow?" she tried after a few minutes, thinking she'd gotten the confidence. _

_"Uh huh?" _

_"I…I think you've got something in your hair," the blonde kicked herself internally as she chickened out and picked out an invisible piece of lint from Willow's hair, "Got it." _

_"Thanks, baby." __Willow smiled at her girlfriend before looking back at her Psychology of Gender textbook, the exam of which she had the following morning. _

_She was just reading over the section of the media's constructions of femininity and masculinity when a small piece of ripped notebook paper landed on her page. She picked it up and held it in front of her eyes, her breath catching in her throat when she read the three little words written on it. __She looked over at Tara who was seemingly engrossed in her textbook, but the redhead could see her whole body was tense and that she was breathing heavily, so she pushed her own book to the side and quietly lay down on her stomach beside her girlfriend. _

_"__I love you, too." _

_Tara's head snapped around and Willow moved her own head forwards at the same time so their lips met tenderly. _

_The blonde pulled back after a moment and looked the smaller girl in the eye. _

_"I just have to make sure…I didn't just imagine that you said-" _

_"I love you," Willow whispered, cutting Tara off, "I love you with all my heart." _

* * *

"That was the greatest day of my life," Willow said as she finished telling the story, "At least until today it was. See, on that day, I knew that this beautiful, wonderful woman loved me. Today I know she's gonna love me for the rest of our lives. And I'm gonna love her, too."

Tara stood up at this and put her hands on the redhead's neck as she kissed her with a tender passion and everyone clapped once again, smiles on their faces. When the newlyweds pulled apart, the DJ raised the music level slightly and started speaking into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time now for the father/daughter dance."

Tara gave the smaller girl another quick kiss before sitting down and watching as she walked out to the dancefloor with Ira, her heart swelling with love as they began dancing to Heartland's 'I Loved Her First'.

Both Willow and Ira let the music and words accompanying them flow through them as they danced, both recognizing it as a pivotal moment in the rebuilding of their relationship and quietly allowing the moment to happen. When the song ended, Ira looked over to Tara and nodded at her in an indication to come over, taking her hand and putting it in Willow's when she arrived.

Tara smiled at the gesture, almost akin to when Ira had given Willow away in the ceremony and squeezed the redhead's hand before grabbing hold of her waist as the smaller girl's arms went around her neck, their bodies swaying to the opening bars of The Script's 'I'm Yours'.

"I still have it, you know."

"What?" Tara asked with a grin, "Your unyielding passion for me?"

"Well, yes," Willow grinned back, "But I meant that piece of paper. The one you told me 'I love you' on. I keep it next to your picture in my wallet."

"You do? Really? How come you never told me?"

"Dunno. But anytime I'm having a rough day, I open my wallet and there's your smiling face telling me you love me. My day's never rough after that."

Tara smiled and twirled the redhead, looking around happily as she saw the other couples take to the dancefloor as well. They stayed dancing through the next few songs until Becky and Brian walked up to them, carrying a chair each and put them down in front of them. Becky nodded at the DJ and Willow grinned as she recognized Hava Nagila start to play, sitting in one of the chairs.

Tara sat in the other one and Brian pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, handing either end to the two girls as everyone else gathered around; Buffy, Becky, Ira and Brian hoisting Willow up as Alice, Jamie, Ben and Mr. Evans did the same with Tara.

"I'm so dizzy!" Willow yelled after a few minutes, giggling as she struggled to keep hold of the handkerchief, "This is so much fun!"

The song ended and the chairs were put back down on the floor. Willow went to stand but lost her footing; partly from clumsiness, partly from having been spun around in the air and ending up falling forwards, her head going into Tara's lap.

"Jeez, Willow, you couldn't wait until later?" Becky asked from the sidelines, grinning wickedly, "Or at least go up to your room?"

Willow raised her head and blushed as she saw everyone else staring down at her, giggling. Getting a defiant look in her eye she jumped up and sat on the blonde's lap.

"You're just all jealous that I get to be around her-"

"Music, Russell," Tara yelled, cutting the redhead off before she finished her sentence, "Everybody, dance."

Russell restarted the music, playing the Pointer Sister's 'Jump (For My Love)' and almost all the girl guests squealed and hit the dancefloor, while the boys, the ones that weren't dragged to dance too, went to get more drinks or food. Willow swung her head around and looked at the blonde.

"I was gonna say around your smile."

"No you weren't," Tara replied, but smiled anyway, blushing when her stomach rumbled, "I haven't eaten since that apple."

"Well then, let's go get you some of that food we paid for," Willow grinned, "'Cause, uh, you're gonna need a lot of energy tonight."

Tara grinned back and caught the redhead's lips in a kiss for a few minutes before they went over to the buffet and got some food. Quite a few hours later, Willow and Tara having said their goodbyes to Buffy, Angel and Ira who were all leaving early the following morning with promises of seeing each other soon, the rest of the guests started to depart, until it was just the couple left, having a final dance together.

"This was the best day of my life," Tara said, swaying to the music, "The absolute best."

"It was," Willow smiled, "It really was incredible."

They danced silently for another minute until the song that was playing ended and Tara started leading them towards the door.

"Let's go make it an incredible night."


	33. Chapter 33

Tara put the electronic key card in the door and opened it, walking into the palatial room with Willow on her heels.

"This is it..." Willow said as she took in her surroundings, her gaze falling onto the huge king-sized bed with crisp white linen and red rose petals making the shape of a heart on top. On the nightstand there was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses beside it, "Where we're spending our first night as a married couple..."

"It is," Tara nodded, still looking around in awe until her gaze settled on the bed and its surrounding area as well, "Wow."

Willow smiled for a moment, then walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, where she had hidden the item she was looking for, having snuck up to the room under the pretence of going to the bathroom earlier that evening. She put her hand in and her fingers landed on the rectangular shaped box, which she pulled out and turned back to Tara.

"Happy wedding day," she said shyly, handing her the small box.

Tara's face lit up and she pulled the end of the ribbon on top of the box, undoing it before she lifted the top off, revealing a simple silver chain that had three small, silver hearts hanging on the end each with a letter engraved in black on it.

"TRM," she read aloud, mulling over the letters in her brain, "TRM…Tara Rosenberg-Maclay?"

"Yea," Willow nodded with a smile, "I didn't want to give it to you until you officially were Tara Rosenberg-Maclay."

"It's beautiful," Tara replied, taking it from its box and tracing the letters with her finger, "Will you put it on me?"

Willow took the piece of jewellery from Tara's hands and turned the blonde around, brushing her hair off to one side as she brought the necklace around her neck and fastened it, before placing a series of light kisses the taller girl's exposed shoulder. Tara tilted her neck to give the redhead more access for a few moments before turning back around to face her wife.

"I got you something, too," she said quietly, sitting the smaller girl down on the bed and going over to the overnight bags that Alice had delivered to the room in advance. She opened her one, pulling out a small, leather-bound book and sat next to the other girl, "Happy wedding day to you, too."

Willow looked at the book, the word 'us' engraved in gold lettering on the front and opened it, her heart swelling as she realised it was a book of photographs, each page having a glossy picture of the two of them printed on it. She flicked through it, the photos starting from when they first met right up until one that had been taken just a few weeks previously.

"Thank you," she said as she closed the book and held it to her chest, "I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too," Tara replied, cupping the redhead's cheek, "Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay."

Willow smiled and nuzzled the blonde's nose with her own for a second before capturing her lips passionately. The blonde responded eagerly and turned her head to bring their mouth's closer together as the smaller girl's hand went to Tara's back.

"Let's get you out of that dress," she murmured into the kiss.

"Okay…" Tara replied, somewhat shiftily, pulling away, "But, um, could you be careful?"

Willow retracted her hand and looked at the taller girl, almost scared.

"Did I…have I hurt you before? Oh god, if I hurt you, I'm so-"

"Oh no, no," Tara shook her head frantically, trying to reassure her wife, "Willow, never. I was just worried about the dress."

"The…the dress…?" Willow asked in confusion.

"I just didn't want it ending up on a heap in the floor like our clothes normally do when we get swept up…it's just well, you know…it's my wedding dress."

Willow nodded her head and smiled in relief and understanding, before standing them both up, unzipping the blonde's dress, taking it off of her and hanging it carefully on one of the chairs in the room, leaving Tara in just matching white lace bra and panties.

"Keeping the white theme going, huh?" she asked, raking her eyes over her wife's form, "White's supposed to be virginal, you know. And you're no virgin."

"You made sure of that," Tara said with a soft giggle before tilting the smaller girl's head upwards and kissing her lips softly.

Tara went about removing the redhead's dress too, hanging it over her own when she got in off, impressively without breaking the kiss. Both in just their underwear, she walked them towards the bed, crawling on top of the smaller girl as they scooted up the bed, Willow resting her head on the pillows. The blonde settled her thigh between her wife's legs, smiling into the kiss when she felt arousal beginning to seep through her panties already.

"You're wet," she said in a playful accusatory manner, pulling back from the kiss just a bit.

"I'm making love with my wife," Willow replied, tucking a piece of hair behind Tara's ear, "My wife who arouses me beyond belief. I'm very wet."

Tara got a shy smile on her face and leant back down to resume their kiss, nibbling on the redhead's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Willow moaned and used one hand to squeeze her wife's ass while the other went to unhook her bra. After several minutes of unsuccessful fumbling, she pulled away from the kiss, frustrated.

"Why...? I can't... I mean, I've never not been able to get your bra off and-"

"It unhooks upwards," Tara cut the redhead off before she went into full blown babble-mode, with smiling eyes, "Not across."

Willow blushed and pushed the hook upwards, finally freeing it. She let the fabric fall off the blonde's shoulders and threw it across the room.

"In years to come, when you look back and remember how we made hot, passionate love on our wedding night, can you please forget how I momentarily transformed into a teenage boy and couldn't unhook your bra?"

"Forgotten," Tara grinned, sitting back and pulling her lover up as well to divest her of her bra before pushing the redhead back down and picking up the bottle of champagne beside them, "Want some?"

Willow nodded silently and watched as the blonde slowly, sensually untwisted the wire restraint from the bottle, before pointing it away from them and popping the cork with considerable skill, not spilling any of the alcohol. She then picked up one of the glasses and filled it with a mouthful of champagne, swilling it around the glass for a moment before slowly tipping it into her mouth and leaning down again, covering the smaller girl's mouth with her own.

Willow felt the sweet liquid explode across her taste buds and flow down her throat as Tara's tongue expertly danced between her lips. Feeling like her own tongue was effervescing in the most delightful of ways; she rolled them over so she was on top and pulled back, breathing heavily and poured another glass of champagne.

Tara waited in anticipation, thinking the redhead was going to do the same thing she had and was so surprised when instead, the glass was tipped upside down and onto her chest, the cold liquid shocking her senses as Willow's tongue instantly descending to lap it up. She arched her back and moaned when she felt the flesh of her breast being sucked into her lover's mouth.

"Mmhh…Willow…that's…don't stop…"

Willow slowly released the flesh in her mouth until it was only Tara's nipple she was sucking on and began to nibble the hardened peak, making the blonde squirm beneath her. After a few minutes of concentrated attention there, she started to move across the taller girl's chest, dipping her head lower momentarily to lick some stray beads of champagne that had run down Tara's stomach. She was just about to latch onto the taller girl's other breast when she found their positions swiftly reversed once again.

"I told you I liked being on top," Tara growled before sitting back between Willow's legs and dragging her panties off her body, "And I love your beautiful body."

Tara ran her hands all over the redhead's body for a few moments, during which time Willow managed to divest the blonde of her panties as well, before settling her body fully atop the smaller girl and kissing her enthusiastically.

The redhead cupped the taller girl's head as she responded just as eagerly until both had to pull away, lungs burning in need of oxygen and Tara started kissing down Willow's chest and stomach, her hands coming up to squeeze her breasts.

"Tara…" Willow moaned as the blonde dipped her tongue in and out of her bellybutton, "Oh baby…"

Tara dipped her tongue a couple more times before continuing her downward kissing, arriving at red curls in just a few seconds, letting her tongue glide into the copious arousal there.

"Oh god…oh yes…!"

Willow's eyes rolled back into her head when she felt her wife's warm tongue run along her most sensitive of spots and let the pleasure radiating through her body consume her for a few moments before realising it would only take a couple more minutes before she succumbed entirely to the intense feelings coursing through her. With that thought in mind, she pulled Tara back up to her and kissed her ardently.

"Together," she moaned into the kiss, trailing her hand between their bodies and cupping the blonde's mound.

Tara groaned as she felt the redhead's fingers run along her lips and put one hand flat on the bed next to Willow's head to steady herself, while the other slipped between their bodies, her thumb and forefinger pinching the smaller girl's clit lightly, her hips rocking forwards in an attempt to get her lover's fingers lower.

"Please be inside me," she groaned after a minute when the redhead kept up her teasing strokes, "Please."

Willow used her spare hand to cup her wife's cheek and dragged two fingers down to circle her entrance. She opened her mouth to say something but the blonde pre-empted what she was going to say and spoke first.

"I'll keep my eyes open."

Willow smiled and let their lips meet softly as she pushed her fingers inside, feeling herself being entered as well a few seconds later. They both moved slowly in and out of each other, building the tension in an unhurried manner, meeting for a kiss every few seconds.

"You're so beautiful," Tara whispered reverently as she looked down into her wife's shimmering green orbs, "You're absolutely breathtaking."

"I love you," Willow replied, in a similar low tone, though a lot more throaty as she felt herself near the edge, "I love you more than – ugh."

The redhead cut herself off with a sharp gasp and gave a barely-noticeable nod, indicating she wanted the first time they tumbled into the abyss as a married couple to be together. Tara understood and nodded as well and with one final thrust of both her fingers and her hips, watched Willow's eyes glaze over and felt her whole body explode beneath her.

She matched the guttural sounds coming from her wife's mouth as they convulsed and contracted together, never breaking their eyelock until both breathed a loud sigh as their bodies finally calmed down. Tara rolled off and Willow was about to whimper at the loss of contact when an arm was thrown across her stomach and soft blonde hair was resting beneath her chin.

"I think I can definitely get used to married sex," she said after a moment, the mirth obvious in her voice, "Definitely."

Tara giggled and cuddled in closer.

"Good. 'Cause you've got a partner for life."


	34. Chapter 34

Willow grunted as she struggled to lift the box of books into the u-haul, the last box of their belongings that they were bringing to the house in Buffalo. Tara was doing a last check in the apartment to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything or taken anything that belonged to the owner – the last thing they needed was an angry landlord chasing them up about a lamp or something.

She bent her knees and wrapped her arms around the box, trying and failing once again to lift it into the trailer, wondering how on earth her wife had managed to carry it down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. She was just about to kick the box in frustration when a loud wolf-whistle made her turn around, a grin breaking out on her face when she saw Becky, Alice and Brian standing there, holding a banner that said 'We'll Miss You' with a balloon that said 'Goodbye' tacked to either end.

"You guys!" she said, walking over to them, "What're you doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd let our best friends move 450 miles away without a proper send off, did you?" Becky smirked, "We had to say goodbye properly."

Willow was about to reply but was cut off by another voice off to the side.

"Okay, Will, that's it, we got every- Hey, guys! What're you doing here?"

Tara ambled up to the group, instinctively taking Willow's hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"We wanted to say goodbye properly," Brian answered, a small grin playing on his face, "You know, since we haven't seen you since the wedding and all."

Willow and Tara both blushed at the insinuation, one that was completely accurate in its suggestion. They'd spent the night and morning after the wedding wrapped up in each other in the hotel room, breaking only briefly for the breakfast in bed that was delivered to their door, and even then it had taken only minutes for the maple syrup that accompanied their pancakes to be put to better use.

They'd finally managed to get dressed long enough to check out and go back to their apartment, where the plan was to finish the last of their packing before their trip to Buffalo today, but hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other there either and had had to get up early to complete everything so they'd still be on schedule. Still, they weren't going to apologise for it, they were technically on their honeymoon, after all.

"Jealous," Willow giggled, swinging hers and Tara's hands between them, "It's so nice of you to see us off."

"Our pleasure," Alice replied with a warm smile, "And since we figured you'd have forgotten to leave any food in the house for breakfast..."

"And since we know a hungry Willow equals cranky Willow..." Becky continued, holding up a paper bag and two Styrofoam cups, "And cranky Willow equals..."

"Pissed-off Tara," Brian finished with a grin, "We figured, why risk a fight when sugar and caffeine can avoid it all?"

Willow rolled her eyes but accepted the offerings with a smile just as her watch beeped. She sighted regretfully and gave her friends a small smile.

"We need to head out pretty soon if we want to make it in time to collect our keys from the realtor."

They all spent the next five minutes hugging and saying their goodbyes, Brian quickly moving to put the last abandoned box in the trailer and locking it up to avoid the flood of emotion that was threatening to pour out of him as he said his goodbyes.

The girls weren't as in control and all had glistening eyes as Willow and Tara got into their rental car – the hire shop hadn't had any mustangs available, much to the disappointment of the redhead, but she had managed to secure a shiny black Lexus, which she decided was just as nice – and with a final wave, left their friends and apartment behind as they set off on the eight-hour journey to their new life.

"You okay?" Willow asked after a few minutes of silence in the car, taking one of the Danish pastries the others had bought them from the bag and nibbling on it as her other hand controlled the steering wheel, "These are really good."

Tara stayed silent for another moment, staring out of the window before she turned back to her wife, her eyes still glistening with tears.

"We're gonna see them again, right?"

Willow quickly finished her breakfast and took Tara's hand, placing it on top of her own on the gearstick so they were touching.

"Of course we will, baby. They're not gonna be gone from our lives just because we're a little further away. We're all way too committed to our friendships to let them fall by the wayside."

"I know," Tara sighed, "I know. I'll just miss them."

Willow looked over at her wife for a moment, before pulling over on the side of the road before they got onto the highway and wouldn't be able to. She turned off the engine and turned to the blonde, taking both her hands in hers.

"Tara, if you think this move is a bad idea and we should stay where we are, that's what we'll do. I can turn the car around and get our apartment back, or we can move into a bigger one, but we can stay in Boston. No apologies, no regrets."

Tara good-naturedly rolled her eyes, still sniffling a little and shook her head.

"Jeez, Will, you're such a drama queen. We're not gonna stop our whole move 'cause it's hard to say goodbye."

Willow brought one of her hands up to cup the blonde's cheek, softly stroking her cheekbone.

"I just don't want you to end up resenting-"

"Willow," Tara warned in a playful yet stern voice, "We have talked about this. We discussed it. We decided. All things we did together. There's no way I could resent you. Now let's get back on the road, your driving itinerary doesn't allocate time for roadside discussions."

"No..." Willow replied, content with the answer she'd gotten and now grinning, "But I did schedule no less than three fifteen minute breaks to make out."

"Really?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow and biting her lip, "You did?"

"Uh huh," Willow nodded, her eyes focusing on her wife's teeth sinking into the skin of her lip, "And, um, in theory, if we split one of those fifteen minutes, we have two twenty-two and a half minute breaks and really, twenty two and half minutes is totally enough time for a quickie and-"

Tara grabbed the redhead's shirt and spoke in a throaty, desperate tone.

"Oh Willow, shut up and get over here."

Willow's face lit up and she practically jumped over to the other side of the car, grabbing the seat adjuster and twisting it until the back of the seat was horizontal and she was lying on top of the taller girl.

"Can anyone see?" Tara asked, her breath starting to become laboured with the feeling of her wife's body on top of hers.

"Don't care," Willow replied, wasting no time in pushing the blonde's shirt up and kissing the smooth skin of her stomach.

It only took a second of the redhead's warm mouth on her skin for Tara to agree that she didn't care either and moaned in delight at the contact.

"Been...too...long..." Willow panted out, moving her lips up to kiss the taller girl on the mouth as her hands fondled her breasts through her bra.

"It's been two hours," Tara replied, thinking about the wake-up sex they'd had after very little sleep anyway, their amorous activities keeping them up half the night.

"Like I said. Too long."

Willow resumed kissing the taller girl, bringing one hand down to the blonde's pants and popping the button open, plunging her fingers into her wife's panties without much preamble, rubbing two fingers over her clit furiously. Tara let out a sharp gasp at the sudden contact and moved to tried and get her own hand in contact with the redhead's center as well.

She struggled, their positions making it somewhat awkward and her mind was getting hazier and hazier by the second as Willow kept up her ministrations. Determined to give as much as she was getting, she manoeuvred them so they were both on their sides. She winced as the gearstick dug into her back but ignored it as best she could as she pulled at the hem of her lover's skirt and hitched it upwards before pushing the material of her underwear aside, running her fingers along her lover's lips, gathering the moisture that had accumulated there.

"Tara, please," Willow begged, not in the mood for any kind of teasing, "Just-"

She was cut off by her own relieved sigh as Tara started circling her clit in firm, fast strokes. She dropped her head onto her wife's shoulder and brought her spare hand from the blonde's breast to her butt, grinding their clothed hips together as both sets of fingers continued to work their magic.

"I'm close," Tara moaned after a couple of minutes, "So close."

"Me too," Willow grunted in response, "Almost...there...baby."

Tara felt the redhead bit down lightly, yet firmly on her shoulder barely a second later and it was enough to send her over.

"Willow!"

Willow heard her name being called in such an awed tone and her orgasm washed over her in response, her back arching, inadvertently causing the door handle to dig into the base of her spine.

"Ow," she mumbled hazily, still somewhat lost in her high.

"You okay?" Tara asked, still catching her breath.

"Uh huh. Door handle."

"Ah," Tara nodded and gently rubbed her hand along the redhead's lower back, "Me too. Gearstick."

Willow raised her head, her eyes still glassy and looked at the blonde, concerned.

"You in pain?"

"Nope," Tara smiled, "Just feeling good things right now."

Willow smiled her own pleased smile and nodded forwards.

"Still. Maybe next time we decide we just can't wait to fool around, we should do it in the backseat."


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey, I was listening to that!"

Tara resisted the urge to break the CD she had just ejected from the car's CD player in half and as calmly as she could placed it back in its case.

"Willow, no matter how amazing a band they are, there's only so much Earth, Wind and Fire a girl can take."

"What're you talking about? I only put on that CD..." Willow trailed off as she looked at the clock on her dashboard, "Three hours ago. Wow, you really must love me to only snap now."

"I really must," Tara replied, trying to sound indignant, but failing as a small smile tugged on the corner of her lips, "It wouldn't have been as bad if you didn't have 'September' and 'Let's Groove' on a permanent loop. We must have listened to each at least thirty times."

"I'm sorry," Willow said sheepishly, "You know I get lost in their magical funk sounds."

Tara snorted and the redhead knew she was forgiven.

"I'm very tempted to play Enya for the rest of the trip just to get back at you."

"I don't think we have any Enya CDs," Willow frowned as she indicated to turn onto another road, the GPS system in the car guiding her on her route, "Besides, you'd give in way sooner than I would. I have a much higher tolerance for noise. I think it came from living with Becky in college. She got noise complaints consistently throughout that first year for playing music too loudly. Then my patience only increased by sharing a dorm with Buffy in Quantico. That girl could talk as an Olympic sport."

Tara was going to argue but let out a low laugh instead.

"You know, you're probably right."

"And it only took you five years of a relationship and us getting married to figure it out," Willow replied, her eyes sparkling, "You'd want to remember that for the future, by the way. It'll save us getting into fights if you just accept that I'm always right."

"Don't push it, honey," Tara said lightly, before her stomach rumbled loudly.

Willow grinned at the blonde, who was starting to blush as she turned onto a side street.

"I'm kinda hungry too. Wanna stop for lunch? I saw a sign a little while back for a diner or something coming up. We should get food before we get back on the highway."

Just as she said it, a large barn-shaped building came into view, a big sign saying 'Harley Hog's Tavern' over it. As they drove closer, it was obvious there was a large amount of motorcycles parked out front.

"That sounds good," Tara eventually replied, before offering kindly, "And I'll drive the rest of the way after we have lunch."

Willow pulled into the carpark of the establishment and turned the engine of the car off.

"That's okay, honey. I said I'd drive, remember?"

"Yea," Tara replied as they both got out of the vehicle, "But eight hours is a long drive for anyone. If we both do four, then one of us won't be exhausted tonight..."

The redhead caught on to the blonde's meaning and jumped up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Well I can't argue with that logic."

Tara smirked and opened the heavy door of the bar, loud music and voices bellowing through, holding it open as Willow walked through, stepping in after her, looking at the layout of the place and the numerous Harley Davidson and biking memorabilia with a large jukebox in the corner and a pool table in the middle of the bar. The whole place was darkly lit, with dim lights hanging from the ceiling.

As soon as the door closed behind them, all the voices stopped as the patrons of the bar – all men – turned towards them. Tara averted her gaze at the attention, but Willow seemed unfazed and continued walking up to the bar, jumping up on a stool and nodding at her to follow, as the other patrons turned back to their own devices.

"Afternoon, ladies," the bartender, a heavy man with a full beard walked up to them, drying a beer mug with a dish towel, walked up to them, "What can I get for you this fine day?"

"You have any menus?" Willow asked.

The man pointed to the side to a small chalkboard positioned on top of the bar with a selection of foods written on it.

"I'll have the Good Eats Burger," Willow said after a moment, "With extra pickle."

"And I'll have the chicken," Tara spoke up, choosing the least-greasiest item on the menu, wary they still had an extensive car journey ahead of them, "Please."

"You want beers with that?"

Tara shook her head but Willow surprised her by saying 'sure', so she turned and gaped at her wife.

"Willow, it's not even one in the afternoon!"

"You said you were gonna drive!" Willow replied defensively, but relented off the pointed look her wife was giving her. She turned to the bartender with a sigh and shook her head as well, "My old lady. Guess I'll just have a coke."

The bartender went off to fill their orders and Tara turned in her seat, incredulous.

"Did you just call me your 'old lady'?"

"Tara," Willow replied in a half-serious, half-joking tone, "In case the hundreds of bikes outside and the scruffy men in leather jackets in here didn't give it away, we're in a biker bar. I'm just trying to fit in."

Tara resisted the urge to start laughing deciding it would be more fun to mess with her redheaded girl instead.

"You wanna fit in by drinking when it's practically still morning and referring to me in a derogatory manner?"

She expected Willow to start fumbling over her words, her hands making grand gestures as she did so, but was once again surprised when the smaller girl just shrugged and grinned.

"Yep. I'm pretty good at adapting to situations as required."

"Oh really?"

Tara raised an eyebrow and held the other girl's gaze until Willow's nose scrunched up and she gave out a soft giggle.

"No. I dunno. Maybe. But I am getting good at figuring out when you're just playing me. And I'm pretty sure you loved it when I called you my old lady. Know why?"

"Enlighten me," Tara replied, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"'Cause I said you were _my_ old lady. _Mine_. And I know whenever I hear you call me yours, my heart feels like it's about to burst outta my chest. And I'm pretty sure it's the same for you."

Tara smiled and took one of the redhead's hands between their seats.

"You know me better than I know myself sometimes."

"Well you're the most wonderful and exciting thing I've ever studied."

Tara blushed at the compliment and squeezed the hand in hers.

"You know I don't really mind if you wanna have a beer or not. It's not like I'm your keeper or something."

"Nah, I wouldn't have drunk it anyway. I wanna be as lucid as possible for later," Willow replied, moving her hand to the blonde's knee, "You know, for all those things we don't want to be exhausted for..."

"Oh of course," Tara responded, a grin on her face, "We can't have you tipsy...we need your hands to be nice and steady..."

Willow felt her body begin to heat up and licked her lips.

"Yea?"

Tara fixed the redhead with a steady gaze and nodded slowly.

"Oh yea. Definitely. I'm gonna need those hands later."

Willow leaned in closer, her eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Uh huh?"

"Yep. All those boxes need lifting and unpacking and I really don't want you dropping anything fragile."

Willow looked like she'd been slapped in the face and spluttered for a moment as the blonde grinned.

"Looks like I can still play you," Tara said, her grin getting wider, "You shouldn't be so cocky next time, Rosenberg."

"Rosenberg-Maclay," Willow corrected automatically, and the thought snapped her out of her stupor, "Well played, baby. I admit defeat on that one."

"Don't worry though," Tara replied, lowering her voice to a seductive tone, "I want them steady for when you're screwing me senseless later too."

Willow's eyes went wide and she barely registered their food being placed in front of them until she noticed that Tara's lips, where her gaze had been fixed, were moving as she started to consume her chicken.

"Eat up, Will. You're gonna need your strength."

Willow blinked a couple of times to regain focus and picked up the burger from her plate, taking a bite as she continued to watch Tara, sitting there with an innocent look on her face, but with a small smirk that let Willow know her thoughts were anything but. She put her burger down for a moment before giving the blonde's leg a quick squeeze and smiling at her wife briefly before going back to eating, ideas starting to form in her head.

_Oh I'll get you back for that one, Tara. I will definitely get you back._


	36. Chapter 36

"Willow..."

The redhead heard the warning tone in her wife's voice as she lightly trailed her fingers up and down the blonde's arm, an action she'd been repeating over the past half an hour or so.

"Yes, my love?" she asked in a perfectly innocent voice.

Tara tried to contain the shivers going down her spine at the feather-light touches her wife was giving her. She knew Willow knew that the sensation of barely whisper of touches, anywhere on her body, drove her wild, and could only assume this was some sort of payback for the teasing comments she'd made when they were eating lunch.

The only difference was the worst thing to happen in the biker bar was an occasional leer from a man who overheard their conversation, what the smaller girl was doing now had the potential to make them crash.

"Don't play the innocent act with me. You know what you're doing. And you know what it's doing to me."

"Do I?" Willow asked and trailed her hand down so it was resting on the blonde's upper thigh, "I suppose I'd better not do this then..."

She leaned forwards and placed a kiss on the spot below Tara's ear that she knew drove the blonde wild, letting her lips linger there before she poked her tongue out and began licking and sucking the flesh, her fingers softly squeezing her wife's thigh.

Tara's eyes fluttered closed automatically at the delicious sensations the redhead was stirring in her but forced them open after barely a second, very conscious of being in the vehicle that was currently in her control.

"Willow..."

It meant to come out as a warning again, but instead voiced itself as a moan, which only seemed to encourage Willow, her hand moving to brush over the blonde's clothed center.

Tara bucked her hips at the contact and moaned, wanting desperately to be anywhere that had a bed...or a sofa...or even just a floor, but knew she needed to stop this, and now, before things got out of control.

"Willow...oh god, Will, honey, we...oh..."

Tara bit her lip as she felt fingertips graze against the fabric covering her core once again, before noticing something off to the side that she knew would get her wife to stop her ministrations.

"Sweetie, look. We're in Buffalo."

Willow drew her head back at Tara's words, her face lighting up and her hands clapping together as she saw the 'Welcome to Buffalo' sign that the blonde had also noticed.

"Oh my god, we're really here! Our new home!"

Tara smiled, both in relief and happiness at seeing the joy on her wife's face.

"We are. It's quite a beautiful city."

Willow's eyes were focused out the window as she took in the sights of her new city, excitedly cataloguing everything in her brain.

"Oh and I have every intention of finishing what I started," she said after a moment, her gaze never leaving the windows, "When we're not speeding along at sixty miles an hour."

"I'm counting on it," Tara whispered under her breathe, but saw a small smile play on the redhead's lips, knowing she'd been heard.

They drove in silence for the next little while until the GPS directed them onto a street and the screen flashed 'You have now reached your destination'.

"That's it there," Willow said, pointing at a red building to their left, with 'Buffalo Realtors' written above it.

Tara pulled into a parking space, thankful there was ample room on the street to fit both the car and the trailer and followed Willow out of the car and into the building, letting her take the lead since she'd organised most of the housing matters.

"Hi. We're looking for Robert Mason," Willow said to a pretty-looking receptionist sitting at the desk in the front.

"That would be me," a tall man with mousey-brown hair and a warm, but tired smile, greeted them, standing up from behind his desk just ahead of them, "You must be Willow?"

"That's me," Willow smiled, walking over and taking the man's offered hand, "And this is Tara."

"Nice to meet you," Robert said, indicating for the two to take a seat, "Did you just arrive?"

"We did," Willow nodded, "Glad to be here."

Robert nodded too as he took his own seat.

"Long trip. From Boston, right?"

"Yep, Boston. We made pretty good time though."

"That's good. I gotta say, it's nice to put a face to the phone calls we've had. I normally deal with most people face-to-face. I hope this house is the right one for you, too. It's a shame we couldn't organise a viewing in advance."

"Yea, we kinda had a limited timeframe to work in," Willow blushed, "Thank you for being so accommodating with everything, though."

"No problem," Robert replied with a genuine smile, "I'm sure you two are eager to get out of this stuffy office and into your new home. I have the lease here, same as the copy I sent out to you. All was okay with that, right?"

Both Willow and Tara nodded, having gone through the papers already.

"Great. So I just need your signatures here..." Robert flipped through the pages until he was at the last one and pointed at the lines he wanted the girls to sign, "And here."

Willow signed first before passing the pen over to Tara who scribbled her signature with a flourish.

"Perfect. That's your copy to keep. It has all your landlord's details in it, but if there's ever an issue you can always contact me and I'll do my best to sort it. He's a nice guy, though, the landlord, so I wouldn't worry. And finally..." Robert spun around on his chair and opened a small locked box hanging on the wall, and taking a set of keys from it, "These are your keys. Do you need directions to the house?"

"We have a GPS in the car," Tara responded, speaking for the first time since they'd entered the building, "Willow has it all programmed in already. But thanks."

Willow took the keys from Robert and echoed the blonde's sentiment of thanks as Tara held their copy of the lease and both left the offices, getting back into the car. Willow fiddled with the GPS for a moment, getting the new directions up. Tara started the car as the redhead finished pressing buttons and began the drive to the new house. It didn't take very long until they were turning onto their street.

"Number eleven," Willow said as they drove along a row of houses, "Which is gonna be on the...left side."

Tara drove along the street slowly, keeping an eye out for the number until finally it came into a view, a two-story detached house with a sizeable garden in the front and a garage big enough to fit two cars. It was painted white with a black door and window panes, and was pretty much identical to all the other houses on this particular street.

"Welcome to suburbia," Willow muttered under her breath as Tara pulled into the driveway, "They're all like clones of each other."

"Who cares?" Tara breathed, shutting off the engine, "You'd fit our last two places in the garage alone. And we have a garden. We could plant tulips to come up in spring and start an herb garden."

"I didn't know you liked gardening."

"I haven't done any since I was ten," Tara replied, her eyes glazing over slightly, "I used to do it with Mom. Dad always said it was a waste of time and wouldn't let me continue. You know, after."

Willow quietly laced their fingers together and gave the blonde's hand a small squeeze.

"You doing okay?"

Tara had to admit, she had feel a small twinge of fear and sadness when she'd first seen the 'You are now entering New York State' sign and a wave of nostalgia when she passed some of the familiar Buffalo buildings she'd visited with her mother before she passed away, but she was coping surprisingly well and was more excited about seeing their new place then dwelling in the past. And now that she had seen the outside of their new house, she was even more excited to see the inside and start to make it their home.

"I am," she said, to reassure the redhead more to herself, then gave her wife a cheeky smile, "Come on, these boxes aren't gonna unload themselves."

Willow rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car, going to the back of the trailer where Tara was waiting. She took her hand and pulled her towards the house and to the front door.

"Let's just see the inside first. We have a couple of hours before I have to drop the u-haul back, plenty of time to take boxes inside," she said as she fumbled with the other set of keys she had in her pocket, "We only get one first impression."

She pulled them out and opened the front door, stepping inside and holding the door open for Tara. Both looked around the large, open-plan foyer that had a living area off to the left and a staircase to the right, with the entrance to the kitchen ahead of them. Willow turned to see Tara looking around in awe and quietly entwined their hands.

"Welcome home, baby."


	37. Chapter 37

"Eugh. Finally. Last one," Willow grunted as she put the last box on the floor of their living room and stretched her arms, "Guess I should probably be getting the trailer back."

"Oh yea, leave me to do all the unpacking," Tara replied as she opened a box, but her joking tone let her wife known she was kidding, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yep," Willow responded, feeling around for the car keys in her pockets, "I won't be long."

"Wait, what about the car? Is it not due back by a certain time, too?"

Willow triumphantly pulled the keys from her left pocket and smiled at the blonde.

"Didn't I tell you? I rented it 'til Monday so we could explore the city before we start work. I figured it'd be easier to get to know the place. I wasn't sure how much you remembered..."

Tara pulled out a set of candle holders and unwrapped them from their newspaper packing as a sad smile graced her features.

"Not much. It's been fifteen years, I was just a kid. And even then I really only remember small things. But I can tell you one thing for sure, if the Botanical Gardens downtown haven't changed much, it's one of the most beautiful places in the world."

Willow nodded.

"Maybe we can visit this weekend. Or before if we get things sorted. We could invite Buffy and Angel along?"

"When are they arriving?"

"Friday," Willow replied, a smile coming to her face, "Angel had to finish up a case. Some big company from here called him last week and offered him a job - he's well known in PI circles apparently. Kinda creepy that they knew he was moving out here though."

"I guess that is they're job," Tara chuckled, "But that sounds like a great idea."

"Great. Okay, be back soon, baby."

Willow went to turn on her heels but was stopped by an indignant Tara.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?"

Willow turned back with an apologetic yet eager smile.

"My deepest apologies," she said as she walked up to the blonde and held her at the waist, "How could I forget?"

The redhead leaned up and joined her lips with Tara's. The blonde smiled into the kiss and gently sucked Willow's bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling lightly on it for a moment before releasing it.

"Mmhh, love you," Willow murmured as she placed a final, short kiss on her wife's lips, "And I love our new home."

"Me too," Tara smiled, "You did good."

Willow brought one hand up to the blonde's face and traced her features with her finger.

"I did great," she whispered reverently.

Tara blushed as she took in the redhead's meaning and looked away, self-conscious but Willow turned her face back towards her.

"Hey, don't hide that pretty face from me."

Tara blushed even harder and playfully pushed the redhead off her.

"Will, stop."

"When are you gonna get used to me telling you you're beautiful?" Willow asked, refusing to give up, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Tara looked up and saw the shine in her wife's eyes, how she felt the absolute truth behind her words.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

"Do you believe it?"

Tara blushed again but gave a small nod.

"You make me believe it," she said honestly, "Every day."

"Good," Willow replied, a satisfied and almost smug look on her face, "'Cause it's true. I'll be back in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Drive safe," Tara said, her blush leaving her cheeks, "Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye baby."

Tara heard the front door close and the car reverse out of the driveway as she got back to unpacking the box that was in front of her, smiling as she starting pulling out their collection of framed photographs. She put the first few off to the side, various ones of the two of them and some with their friends, figuring they should decide together where they get placed, until she pulled out a larger frame than the rest, a blown of photo of them on their wedding day, that Ira had taken, gotten enlarged and put in a frame and left it for them when they returned to the apartment.

It was a candid photo, taken just after the ceremony. Both were staring at each other, with big smiles on their faces and Willow had Tara's hand brought up to her mouth, kissing the ring that had just been placed there. Her smile got wider as she looked at it and brought it over to above the fireplace, hanging it off one of two small hooks placed there.

She wondered for a moment what to hang beside it, before the perfect idea came to her and she searched through that same box until she found what she was looking for and hung it beside their wedding photo.

Fifteen minutes later, the front door bang closed again and Willow appeared in the living room, smiling.

"Honey, I'm home."

Tara grinned and motioned her forwards.

"Good. I missed you."

"I missed you t – hey, you put the photo up!"

Willow walked over to fireplace and looked up at the two frames hanging there.

"Great idea putting the Ketubah up next to it. I don't know how Dad managed to sneak that off with him and get it framed before he left. Or how we didn't notice."

Tara grinned and continued to unpack.

"I think we were too busy working our hardest to keep each other naked."

Willow sidled over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her midsection, placing her hands on the taller girl's stomach.

"I do remember that," she said coyly, nuzzling into Tara's neck for a moment, grinning when she saw there was a small mark from when she'd gotten frisky in car, "That reminds me..."

"What reminds you?" Tara exhaled slowly, the redhead's hot breath on her neck sending tingles through her.

"This little hickey right here," Willow replied, licking said mark, "Reminds me that we have some unfinished business."

Tara let her eyes flutter closed and tilted her neck to give the smaller girl better access.

"We haven't...made up...the bed yet."

Willow slipped her hands under her wife's shirt and caressed the smooth skin of her stomach, feeling the muscles jump beneath her touch.

"Who needs a bed? I bet this floor is plenty comfortable."

Tara moaned her agreement and spun around in Willow's arms, crushing their lips together fiercely, her hands going to the hem of the redhead's t-shirt, pulling it off her swiftly and running her hands up and down her back. The redhead moaned into the kiss and cupped both of the taller girl's cheeks, guiding them downwards until they were lying side by side on the floor, surrounded by boxes.

"God, you're so hot," Willow growled as her lips began trailing down her wife's collarbone, "So sexy."

Tara bucked her hips and started unbuttoning her own shirt, desperate for some skin-on-skin contact. She rolled on top of her wife as she slipped the fabric off her shoulders and thrust their chests together. Willow groaned and brought her hand up to the hook of the blonde's bra.

"Off," she moaned frantically as she unclasped the garment and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere in the room, "Take mine off, Tara, please, baby, please."

The taller girl rolled them once again to give her access to the redhead's back and deftly freed her of her bra, moaning when their breasts came into contact with each other, their lips meeting steamily again. Willow felt a wetness start to pool between her legs as their nipples brushed off each other, sending shockwaves to her core. She repeated this motion a few times until she felt two hands push on the elastic waistband of her skirt and lifted her hips to aid getting it off.

The skirt, with her panties, were pushed down to her knees and she kicked them the rest of the way off, fumbling awkwardly when she realised her shoes were still on, but managed to get everything off without breaking the kiss. She settled her body on top of the blonde, frowning into the kiss when she felt her naked legs come into contact with their denim-clothed counterparts.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked breathlessly, pulling away.

"You're still wearing clothes," Willow replied with a pout, before her lips turned into a grin, "I need to fix that."

Tara exhaled slowly as the redhead started trailing kisses down her body and watched, aroused beyond belief as the smaller girl wrapped her mouth around the button of her jeans and popped it open, before dragging the zipper down with her teeth.

"Oh god...Willow..."

Willow smiled, her actions having the desired effect as Tara moaned her name and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and panties, quickly ridding the blonde of the obstructive clothing. She knelt between her wife's legs and greedily eyed her center, blonde curls already damp with arousal. She was about to let her fingers start exploring when Tara manoeuvred herself onto her knees as well and softly pushed the redhead onto her back, hovering over her for a moment before letting their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I love you, baby."

Willow beamed up at the blonde, her eyes shining. Tara rarely used that particular pet name, only when she was feeling especially sentimental and it always made Willow feel like her insides had turned to mush and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Tara had called her it after the first time they'd made love and only a handful of times since.

She was tempted to tell her wife just how much she loved being called that, but she knew if Tara knew she'd call her it all the time just to please her and she preferred to keep it as a special thing.

"I love you, too," she replied, the soppy smile never leaving her face, "Beautiful."

Tara gave her wife a seductive half-smile and sat back on her heels, grabbing onto Willow's hips, her eyes locked with the smaller girl. She was about to lean forwards, to let her thigh connect with her lover's center when she felt two fingers enter her unexpectedly.

"Fu-" She cut herself off by a loud sharp gasp, her hands clutching the air at her side as she rocked her hips forwards, "Ohhh..."

Tara had fully intended to take control this particular time, it was why she'd switched them so she was on top in the first place, but the redhead had turned the tables so quickly she could do nothing but respond, the feeling of the other girl's fingers inside her sending jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"Oh god, Willow, that's so good..."

Willow smirked as she matched the pace Tara was setting with her hips, watching and feeling her fingers thrust into the taller girl repeatedly. She'd been all too aware of Tara's intentions to take control, but when the blonde had sat back, her entire body open to the redhead's gaze, and touch...well, how could she resist? Plus, she still had revenge to enact, in her mind anyway. And the opportunity to start came just a moment later when Tara cried out.

"More, Will, more."

"I dunno..." Willow teased, "I think you still deserve a little retribution for teasing me over lunch...Hmm...maybe I should just..."

Willow slipped her fingers out completely and Tara gasped in shock before whimpering, bucking her hips wildly.

"No, Willow, please, don't, I'm sorry for earlier, just please..."

Willow lightly let her fingers run along the blonde's lips, grinning the whole time.

"I could touch you like this for hours...just feeling how nice and wet you are..."

"Oh god, Willow," Tara groaned loudly in frustration, "Please...I'll do anything..."

"Uh uh," Willow replied lightly, with a grin a small shake of her head, "No, I'm good."

Tara didn't know whether she wanted to punch a wall or just start crying, the frustration and dissatisfaction coursing through her and macking her muscles tense and her fists ball by her side.

_I should've known she wouldn't just leave it at the teasing in the car..._

"Come on, Willow," she tried again, adopting the most seductive tone she could and pushing her hips forwards, "Let me ride your fingers."

She saw the redhead falter for just a second and quickly kept talking.

"Mmhh, yea, I wanna ride them nice and hard."

Tara saw her wife's resolve crumbling completely and went in for the kill.

"How far inside me can your reach, Willow? How much can you stretch me?"

Willow slipped three fingers inside her wife straight away, any thoughts of revenge gone out the window and both girls groaned straight away at the feeling. The smaller girl watched in delighted awe as Tara's breasts began to bounce above her as she moved up and down on Willow's fingers, a look of unadulterated ecstasy gracing her features.

"That good?" Willow asked saucily, increasing her pace, "You like that?"

"Oh yes, Willow," Tara moaned in response, shutting her eyes tight and letting out a long, throaty moan when she felt the redhead's fingers curl and hit her sweet spot, "Oh right there, just like that."

Willow rubbed against the soft, spongy spot inside her lover that she knew gave so much pleasure and watched as her beautiful blonde began to unravel in front of her.

"You're coming, aren't you baby?"

Tara nodded, unable to form words, but that apparently wasn't enough for the smaller girl.

"Tell me what you're feeling, Tara."

"All...so...good," Tara panted quickly, not about to risk her wife stopping again as the tension in her stomach coiled to almost painful levels, "So deep...and full...and so much...oh god, Willow, you're gonna make me come so hard."

Willow grunted at the words and began thrusting even harder, feeling almost instant contractions around her fingers, a stream of incomprehensible words and moans coming from the blonde until her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

Tara felt the tension within her finally release itself, hitting her so strongly that her eyes flew open. Her surroundings were foggy for a moment, her orgasm still soaring through her until she noticed a hazy figure out of the corner of her eye. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and when she finally registered what she was seeing, her body fell so she was lying on top of the redhead, dropping her head into the crook of Willow's neck.

"Fuck," she said, her heart beating furiously, "Fuck. Shit."

"Heh, that good?" Willow asked smugly, running her hands along Tara's sweaty back.

"No," Tara snapped, missing the hurt look on her wife's face.

Willow opened and closed her mouth a few times in surprise, her hands stilling their movements, before pushing the blonde off her and moving to stand up.

"Stay down!" Tara whispered irately, pulling the smaller girl back down beside her.

She shimmied upwards and poked her head around the boxes, sighing in relief when she saw the figure she'd seen before had disappeared. She made her way back down to the redhead and tried to put an arm around her waist, but Willow scooted away, folding her arms over her chest. Tara frowned in confusion, before she realised what she'd said and moved up, putting her hand on her wife's cheek, turning her head towards her.

"Honey..."

"Don't 'honey' me," Willow spat out, "Can I get up and leave now or are you just gonna pull me back down again?"

"Willow, I didn't mean 'no' like that. Sweetie, please."

Willow didn't unfold her arms, but gave a small nod, indicating for her wife to continue.

"There was a kid."

The look on Willow's face went from angry to confused.

"What?"

Tara stroked the redhead's cheekbone and nodded upwards towards the boxes, at the large bay windows of their living room.

"When I was...you know..." she blushed despite herself but looked down at her body to signify what she meant, "Which, by the way, was mind-blowing. You don't need me to tell you that."

"You did seem like you enjoyed yourself," Willow replied cautiously, unsure whether her wife was forgiven yet, "At least, it looked that way."

"Understatement of the century," Tara grinned, "Never ever doubt how good you make me feel."

Willow seemed to accept the answer and dropped her arms from her chest.

"Then why...?"

"Like I said. There was a kid. Outside the window. I opened my eyes and he was just standing there, a ball in his hands. It must've bounced into the yard or something, I dunno. But I was so freaked out, that's why I said what I did. Absolutely no reflection on you."

"There was a kid?" Willow asked, processing the information in her brain until it clicked, "Oh my god, are you saying some kid from the neighbourhood saw us..."

"I think just me," Tara replied, biting her lip, "I mean I think the boxes pretty much covered us. I don't think he saw more than my head."

"But, but!" Willow spluttered, going into full panic mode, "What if he saw everything and goes and tells his mother and the whole neighbourhood come at us with flaming pitchforks!"

"It's not a witch-hunt, Willow..."

Willow didn't seem to hear Tara, or if she did, was ignoring her as she continued to ramble.

"Oh god, we've only been here a couple of hours. Do you think we should find the kid and bribe him with something? Would you recognise him if you saw him?"

Tara sighed, she should've known her wife's freak-out would be a lot worse than her own. She'd just been initially shocked by the sight of the little boy but she honestly didn't think...or at least hoped that there would be no ramifications of it, her body had been pretty much obscured from view by the boxes, after all.

She sighed again and shuffled her body closer to Willow's, before doing the only thing she knew would shut the redhead up completely.

She kissed her. Hard.


	38. Chapter 38

In a shocking move, completely unanticipated by Tara, Willow – for the second time that night – pushed the blonde off her.

"Uh..." she said dumbly, unsure exactly why she'd been pushed away. She knew the redhead couldn't still be mad about her verbal slip-up, because she'd explained that, "What's wrong?"

"The world's youngest peeping Tom could still be out there!" Willow replied, scrambling to find her clothes, pulling her skirt back on, "We can't risk it!"

"Willow, he's gone," Tara pleaded, her yearning to make love to her wife more powerful than the possibility of someone seeing them at that moment, "And the boxes will cover us along as we stay down. And I'm, uh, very interested in staying down...for as long as you can handle it."

Willow was about to protest when she turned and looked at the blonde, the longing look on her face and her double-meaning words sparking a longing deep within her as well. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and leaned over for a chaste kiss before pulling back and looking her wife in the eye.

"Get dressed, just your shirt and jeans, leave everything else off, and I mean everything," she said pointedly, picking up Tara's panties and tossing them behind her to be sure the taller girl got her meaning, "Give me five...no, make that seven minutes, and meet me in our bedroom. Ours is the first door on the left when you go up the stairs, right?"

Tara nodded and saw the redhead check her watch, before leaning forwards so she was hovering over her, holding herself up on her forearms. Willow nuzzled into her nose for a moment, then met Tara's lips in a sizzling, passionate kiss for a few moments before pulling back, giving her wife a piercing stare.

"That'll have to do you 'til then."

Tara nodded again, with an audible gulp this time and watched as Willow jumped up, looking through their array of boxes for a moment, before grabbing one and making a run for the stairs.

"That woman's gonna be the end of me," she muttered to herself, taking a few deep breaths to calm her raging body.

She gradually sat up and pulled her jeans and shirt back on, counting the seconds in her head as the minutes slowly ticked on. Six and a half minutes went by before she decided she couldn't stand the wait any longer and rushed out of the living room and up the stairs, bursting into their bedroom just as Willow was pulling a cover over a pillow. The redhead threw it on the newly-made-up bed and turned, grinning at her wife.

"Now we can do what we like," she said as Tara walked towards her, disrobing herself along the way. She quickly followed suit so they were both naked by the time the blonde reached her, and let herself fall back onto the bed with Tara on top of her, "Be as loud as we like...Get into any position we want..."

"Oh yea?" Tara asked, dropping her head into Willow's neck and kissing the skin there, "And what positions are running through your pretty little head?"

"Well..." Willow trailed off as she quickly flipped them and looked down at her wife, "This is a good starting point."

Tara gulped as she stared into the aroused, darkened orbs of her lover and reached down to squeeze her ass. Willow's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before reopening them, even darker than before, if that was possible.

"Bend your knees," she said throatily and grunted softly when she felt the blonde comply straight away, "Good girl."

Tara knew where this was going but still gasped when she felt a hand drift between their bodies and two fingers spread her lips, before the redhead manoeuvred herself so she was lying flush against the blonde's body, their clits brushing lightly off each other.

"Amazing..." Willow breathed out as she began rolling her hips into her wife's, "You're so wet..."

Tara moaned her agreement; the feel of the smaller girl's heated flesh on her own making her body hum with desire and used her hand's position on her lover's butt to encourage their movements. After a moment she felt Willow's head drop onto her chest and let out another, long moan as the redhead latched onto one of her nipples and began lavishing it with attention. Both her hands came to rest on her wife's hair, holding her in place as the jolts of pleasure shot through her.

"Ugh...Willow..."

The tension started bubbling within the blonde sooner than she would've liked, but with the duel sensations Willow was bestowing on her, as well as the fact that she was sensitive already from their tryst downstairs, she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

She also knew that it would take her wife wasn't quite where she was at yet and starting moving her hips faster, hoping it would bring the smaller girl to the edge quicker. It seemed to work as Willow started groaning around her breast, but also served to bring Tara even closer as well as the taller girl struggled to keep herself in check.

_Oh god she feels so good...oh...think boring things...boring, unsexy things... plants... grass... green grass... green eyes... Willow's green eyes... and her mouth... and her tongue... deep inside-_

"Fuck, Willow!"

The images her brain conjured up as her thought process wandered had been enough to send her over, her eyes shutting tight as her hips bucked uncontrollably. She opened her eyes after a moment; her breath still coming in heavy sighs and saw Willow staring down at her, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry," she whispered, still regaining her breath.

Willow shook her head, reassuring the other girl it was okay. She could tell her wife had been struggling to hold on was happy to watch her beautiful blonde fall into abyss, even if she was still feeling quite in need herself. Tara had never been a selfish lover and she knew she'd get her release in the end. And in the meantime, getting to watch her wife was just as good, if not better.

"Don't be," she whispered back, "You're beautiful when you come."

Tara could see the need still shining in Willow's eyes. There was no disappointment or even frustration evident there, just a burning need and using every ounce of strength she had, rolled them over and quickly settled herself between the redhead's thighs, placing a hand on either one as she looked up to meet her wife's gaze.

"So are you."

Willow kept the eyelock with her lover up until Tara extended her tongue and ran it the length of her center. Her head fell back onto the pillows and her entire body arched off the bed, only the blonde's grip on her thighs keeping her in place. Her clit – already swollen and throbbing – begged to be touched and she bucked her hips, letting out a long, guttural moan as her wife complied with the silent request, taking her hard nub in her mouth.

"Oh baby, baby," she groaned, her hands clenching the sheet either side of her, "Oh Tara..."

Tara held her lover's bundle of nerves in her mouth for a moment, delighting in the feeling of it throbbing under her tongue before starting a gentle sucking motion. Willow apparently liked this, as she threw her legs over the taller girl's shoulders and wrapped them around her neck, pushing the blonde even further into herself.

"Oh god, Tara, that's so good, so good."

She began rubbing herself furiously against her lover's mouth and tongue and gasped sharply when she felt a light raking of teeth over her clit, an intense warm feeling shooting through her. She brought her own hand to her breast and – in no mood for teasing either from herself or Tara – started sharply pinching her nipple.

Tara glanced upwards and moaned when she saw her wife fondling herself, the vibrations from the sound obviously pleasing the redhead as she gasped again. The blonde would normally reach up and replace Willow's hand with her own but her arms were trapped alongside her by the redhead's legs over her shoulders. She continued to watch as she dragged her tongue down and lapped at the smaller girl's entrance.

"Ohhh...please, baby, please."

Willow clenched the sheets in her hand even tighter as she waited the few seconds of teasing as Tara probed her entrance before plunging her tongue inside.

"Fuck, yes, Tara, yes!"

She let her legs drop back to the bed and Tara used the opportunity to reach upwards, swatting the redhead's hand out of the way and cupping both her wife's breasts as she curled her tongue inside her lover and hit against her sweet spot.

"Oh...my..."

Willow put her hands over her face as her head began thrashing from side to side, her body squirming and writhing in glorious agony as she rode the blonde's tongue, willing herself to let go of the taut tension inside her. Instead it kept building; each second Tara continued her ministrations, her stomach would get tighter and tighter until the blonde's nose accidentally hit of her clit and –

"Tara!"

Willow felt like she'd been rocketed to the moon as her release finally washed over her and stayed orbiting in the rays of pleasure for an indeterminate amount of time until she felt a soft stroking on her cheek and heard her name been called softly.

"Will? Willow?"

She fluttered her eyes open and saw sapphire-blue eyes staring down at her, a look of concern etched on the face that accompanied them.

"I think you made me pass out," she said, a soft giggle in her voice, "Wow."

"Really?" Tara asked, pride evident in her tone.

"Oh yea. Really. You're gonna have to cuddle me back to functioning again."

"I think I can mange that," Tara grinned, nuzzling their noses together for a moment, "You cold?"

"Little."

Tara reached down to where the redhead had haphazardly thrown the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over them, gently tangling her legs with her wife and running her hand along her back.

"You're so soft," she muttered in appreciation of the smooth skin under her fingertips, "I love you."

Willow murmured a sleepy response, the blonde's tender caresses lulling her into a deep sense of relaxation. Tara heard her lover's breath even out and kept up her ministrations, content to be in the quiet, soft, easy embrace of her wife, holding her as slept.

She was surprised, therefore, when a small, tired voice spoke up.

"Tara?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I really love our new home."


	39. Chapter 39

Tara felt consciousness begin to seep into her and sighed softly, still half-asleep as she pulled the warm body that her arms were wrapped around closer to her.

"Mmhh, Willow..."

Willow cracked one eye open when she heard her name being called softly and smiled when she saw Tara with her eyes still closed, trying to bring their bodies as close together as possible. She helped her along by burying her head into the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent. Tara finally opened her eyes at that and kissed the top of Willow's head when she was met with a flurry of red hair.

"Morning sunshine."

Willow said something in response, but it was muffled by the taller girl's neck and opted to start kissing the skin there, trailing her lips between her wife's jaw and her ear a few times before nibbling on her lobe. Tara sighed again at the sensation, before pulling the redhead away and kissing her gently on the lips.

"We have to get up."

Willow pouted and shook her head.

"No we don't."

Tara raised an eyebrow and gestured to the room.

"We've barely even begun to unpack. We were supposed to get this finished yesterday, but someone distracted me."

"But, but!" Willow said with a sulk, protruding her bottom lip, "You promised when we moved, that no matter how many boxes there were, we'd spend the time in bed. All naked, all gay, that's what you said, Tara!"

"I said that we'd spend our first _weekend_ in our new place in bed. It's only Friday morning. But..." Tara replied, a grin tugging at her lips, "If we happened to get everything finished before then...we _could_ start our weekend early..."

She trailed off suggestively and Willow's face brightened at the prospect, she all but jumped up in the bed.

"Okay, so we should really have a system in place to maximise our time so we can get this done as quickly as possible. How 'bout you take downstairs and I take upstairs since you've already started stuff down there. Oh but first, breakfast. You, my angel, are getting breakfast in bed. I'll be right back."

Tara grabbed the redhead's arms as she went to leap out of the bed and pulled her back down.

"Unpacking isn't the only thing we didn't get around to last night..."

Willow's brow crinkled in confusion before she realised what her wife meant and sighed.

"Groceries. We have no food in the house."

"And we haven't eaten since yesterday lunch time."

Willow grinned and placed a hand on the other girl's thigh.

"We both ate plenty last night."

Tara blushed and lifted the smaller girl's hand off her, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist her advances if she kept them up and wanting to get the house in order as soon as possible. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to one of the suitcases filled with their clothes that she'd dragged up the stairs when Willow had been returning the trailer and bent down, opening and rooting through it.

Willow's eyes lit up as she watched the blonde's unintentional show, her breath hitching as her wife's naked form arched over the suitcase. Tara turned her head around and the sound and blushed once again.

"It's rude to stare you know," she said good-naturedly as she pulled panties and a bra from the bag and onto her body.

"It's not when your super-hot wife is all naked and bendy."

Tara rolled her eyes as she pulled a pair of black pants over her legs and buttoned her shirt up, before turning back and sitting on the bed next to her still-very-much-naked wife.

"My turn," she said playfully, pushing Willow off the bed, "If you get a show then so do I."

Willow giggled and waggled her eyebrows as she slipped off the bed, making a point of swaying her hips as she walked around the room and bending over to reach into her suitcase. She heard Tara sigh softly as she snapped her bra on and dragged her panties up her body in an obviously slow and mischievous manner before pulling a t-shirt over her head and walking back over to the blonde, climbing onto her lap and wrapping her legs around her waist.

"You're not wearing pants," Tara said, holding onto the redhead's hips.

Willow brought her lips down so they were only millimetres away from the blonde's, teasingly pretending to go in for a kiss on a couple of occasions before Tara took the task upon herself and closed the gap between them.

"Too hot for pants," Willow muttered as their lips met again and again.

"It's November," Tara replied in a murmur, before pulling back completely, "In upstate New York. You need pants."

Willow just grinned.

"You get me plenty hot."

Tara exhaled slowly and let her hands slip around so they were cupping her wife's butt.

"You're plenty hot all on your own."

Willow leant forwards and captured Tara's lips passionately, the force making them fall back on the bed. Their tongues began clashing until the redhead's hand started trailing up her wife's chest and she pinched the blonde's nipple through her shirt, which made Tara moan for a moment before she pushed the smaller girl off her completely and closed her eyes as her breathing came in heavy gasps.

"We have to unpack."

"But...Okay," Willow replied reluctantly with a sigh, going in for a last kiss before getting off the bed and walking back to the suitcase, finding a pair of jeans, "I'll go stock us up on some food and stuff, okay?"

Tara raised an eyebrow from the bed.

"You're getting really good at disappearing places and leaving me to do the unpacking."

Willow pulled her zipper up and slipped into her shoes, shooting her wife a thousand-watt smile.

"You don't know how to work the GPS and if you get lost trying to find a grocery store, I won't be able to find you since I don't know my way around yet without the aid of advanced technology. And I don't want to have to live in this big ole house all on my own 'cause you've vanished into some unknown backstreet of Buffalo."

"Okay, okay," Tara conceded with a smile, "Bye. Love you."

"And my heart, as ever, is eternally yours," Willow grinned, "I'll be back soon."

Tara watched as Willow left the room with a wave and go down the stairs. She heard the front door bang and the car reverse out of the drive way, letting herself say seated for another moment, closing her eyes and imagining the redhead's lips on her own as she still felt the tingle go through them before deciding she'd let enough time lapse and left the room as well, going downstairs to start on the unpacking that had supposed to have been done the day before.

* * *

"Well that didn't take long," Tara said to herself as she put the final dish into the cupboard and looked around the kitchen, smiling to herself when she saw everything put away or in its place.

She'd decided to start with the kitchen and move onto the foyer and living room after, figuring the kitchen items would probably be the most essential to get unpacked. It had taken surprisingly little time to get through the boxes of kitchen items once she'd gotten into things; the music in her ears from Willow's Ipod, which she'd found on the hallway table when she'd gone downstairs, helping to move swiftly.

_I'll have everything done before Willow even gets back from the store at this stage!_

She gathered all the empty boxes and placed them in the corner, figuring they could deal with them later and popped the earphones out of her ears when she felt vibrations in her front pocket. She went to answer her cell automatically before seeing it was just a text message and opened it instead, her smile widening when she saw it was from Alice.

Work's not the same without you. Hope you're settling well into Buffalo. Give us a call whenever you've finished setting up house. Or, you know, whenever you and Willow find a moment where your hands aren't all over each other!

She quickly typed out a reply, reassuring her friend she would call and was about to put the earphone back in when she heard a short, shrill knock on the front door. She made her way towards the door, thinking that it was Willow, too weighed down with bags to find her keys. Then again, she hadn't heard the car pull up. But she had been listening to music...She shrugged to herself and opened the door to reveal a trio of perfectly-groomed, smiling women, each holding a dish or basket of some variety.

"Um, hi!" she said brightly, smiling back at the women.

"Hello," one of the women, the tallest of the group, in her mid-forties Tara surmised with wavy, brown hair, replied, stepping forward slightly, "We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood. I'm Barbara Jones. And this is Jackie Young and Helen Mackenzie."

Barbara extended her hand, expertly cradling the basket she had in her other and Tara shook it firmly, before taking the other two hands that were offered to her. Jackie was younger that Barbara, probably in her mid-thirties, with straight, jet-black hair and Helen was a similar age, her blonde hair cut short with loose curls.

"Please, come in," Tara said, stepping aside to allow her new neighbours in, pushing one of the boxes in the foyer to the side with a blush, "Sorry about the chaos here. Still getting everything in order."

She led them into the kitchen, extremely thankful she'd managed to sort out at least one room and gestured for them all to take a seat on the stools set up around the island that separated the kitchen.

"We brought some welcome-to-the-neighbourhood gifts," Barbara said with a grin handing her basket, filled with a variety of soaps, candles and herbal teas, "I make the soaps and candles myself. Sort of a little hobby of mine."

"A little hobby that has her supplying products to six stores around Buffalo," Jackie spoke up, making the older woman blush slightly, giving Tara her own small basket which was filled with a variety of muffins, "Freshly made this morning."

Tara smiled her thanks before picked up one of the candles, one with a soft lilac colour and brought it up to her nose, inhaling its lavender scent.

"They're beautiful," she said, smiling at the women, "Oh, I'm sorry; I never told you my name. It's Tara. Tara Rosenberg-Maclay."

"Well, welcome to the neighbourhood," Jackie smiled, handing over the dish in her hand, "It's just a chicken and mushroom casserole. I was going to call over with it last night but all the lights went out pretty early."

"Oh, yea," Tara replied, trying to contain the blush, "It was a long drive from Boston so we crashed early. Thank you for this, I'm sure it's wonderful."

Tara turned to put the dish into the refrigerator and could feel eyes boring into her.

"So you're from Boston?" Helen ventured after a moment as Tara turned back to them.

"Well not originally," Tara said, opting not to reveal where she grew up, "But I've lived there since college."

"Oh really?" Jackie asked, leaning forwards in interest, "And you moved out here with...your sister?"

Tara's brow crinkled in confusion and Jackie opened her mouth to explain.

"We weren't spying or anything, just noticed that another woman's been in and out a few times since you first arrived on the street."

"Oh. Oh, right," Tara nodded, "She's not my sister."

Barbara was about to question further when Helen grabbed Tara's hand, surprising her, and eyed the ring on her index finger.

"Nice ice," she said, before realising how hasty she had been and dropped her hand with an apologetic smile, "Sorry. I'm a jeweller, I get a bit crazy around jewellery."

"That's okay," Tara smiled down at her ring, "This thing has sent me a bit crazy too."

The other three women exchanged a look and Jackie leaned forwards

"So you're married?"

"Newly-wed," Tara replied, a shy smile forming on her face.

"You can tell," Helen grinned, "Has your husband moved up yet?"

Tara coughed awkwardly before biting her lip for a moment.

"Uh...actually..."

Before she had a chance to continue, the sound of a loud door banging from the other side of the house made them all jump and a voice echoed throughout.

"I hope you like Cheerios, Tara 'cause they were on sale so I bought six boxes. Oh and I got some mixers 'cause you promised you'd make me cocktails."

Willow entered the kitchen, carrying two plastic bags in one hand and balancing the six boxes of cereal in the other, obscuring her view. She dropped everything carefully on the floor before leaning forwards and kissing her wife softly, then pulled back after a moment when Tara didn't respond and was about to pout when, for the first time, she noticed their guests sitting there, all now wide-eyed.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Right, um..." Tara fumbled over her words, the awkward tension in the air palpable, "Willow, this is Barbara, Jackie and Helen. They're from the neighbourhood. And, uh, this is Willow. My wife."

Willow wondered for a moment what she'd stumbled in on, why everyone in the room seemed uncomfortable until Tara said the word 'wife' and a look of realisation crossed the features of the three women across from her.

"Well that makes more sense," Helen said after a moment, smiling at the couple, "Probably just as well, if Jackie had any more man-candy to ogle, her libido might just explode."

"There's nothing wrong with admiring God's handiwork," Jackie scoffed, "Besides, my husband quite likes where my libido is at."

Willow and Tara exchanged a look between them at the playfully-bickering women, but were happy that they seemed to be accepted without much issue. By these neighbours at the very least. Barbara rolled her eyes at the pair to the side and smiled at the couple.

"It's nice to see a new couple on the block. The people who've been in this house for the past little while have all been professional men, never really acclimated to the neighbourhood very well. Do you both work...?"

Tara resisted the urge to chuckle at the older woman's veiled attempt at subtly and nodded her head.

"I'm a social worker and Willow works with the FBI."

"You're an agent?" Jackie asked, her interest piqued, "You know, I've been suspicious of our mailman lately. I think he's stealing mail. That's a federal crime, isn't it?"

"Um, I think so," Willow replied, trying not to shrug her shoulders, "But I'm not an agent, I'm an analyst. And I'm only starting Monday."

"Oh," Jackie responded, disappointed, before she perked up slightly, "Well maybe you can pass it on."

Willow almost laughed but opted instead to just nod her head.

"Uh, sure. I can pass it on."

Jackie brightened at the prospect of possibility being involved in an actual investigation and clasped her hands together.

"Wonderful. So Tara said you were newlyweds, how long have you been married?"

"Four days," Tara replied with a small smile, "We got married on Tuesday."

The three neighbours all gaped at them.

"And you're not on some beach somewhere?" Helen questioned for the group.

"We're kinda under pressure from Willow's job," Tara answered honestly, before glancing at her wife, "We'll have a honeymoon at some stage."

They all lapsed into silence for a moment before Willow piped up.

"So, do you guys have any children?"

Tara paled as she realised the reason behind her wife's question and gulped when they all nodded, all reaching for their wallets to retrieve pictures.

"Mine are all grown up," Barbara said with a smile, showing a picture of a teenage boy and girl, "Chris and Stacey. Stacey's in her second year at Columbia and Chris just graduated with honours from Yale."

"Smart kids," Willow said, Barbara grinning proudly in response.

"Mine's only seven months," Helen said, a shot of a small baby being produced, "Susie."

"She's adorable," Tara cooed, tracing a finger over the picture.

Helen smiled at the picture for a moment before closing her wallet and putting it back in her pocket and Jackie thrust her own picture forwards. Tara's eyes widened as she saw the same little boy she'd seen the night before and slyly grasped Willow's hand behind the counter, squeezing it to let her know.

"Hey," Willow started, trying to remain casual even as her heart was beating out of her chest, "I think I might've seen him around. Right, baby? When we were...unpacking yesterday?"

"Yes. Right," Tara nodded weakly, "I remember."

"Oh yes, he did say he saw 'a new blonde lady' yesterday, his ball bounced into your yard or something," Jackie replied, with a fond smile before frowning, "He didn't cause any trouble or anything did he?"

"Oh no, no," Willow said with a relieved sigh that all her saw was the colour of Tara's hair, "Not at all."

_If only you knew._

"Well, good," Jackie smiled, moving to get up, "Well, we should probably leave you to finish getting your things sorted. I live right next door if you need anything."

"And we're right across the street," Barbara said, pointing between herself and Helen, "Always available for a cup of coffee or a chat."

"More like gossip," Helen smirked.

"It's not gossip," Barbara replied stoically, "It's simply spreading news of the community."

The couple walked their neighbours to the door and waved them off, hearing Barbara saying something to the others about an article she'd read in USA Today about same-sex couples increasing property values in neighbourhoods, before closing the door.

"So..." Tara said after a moment, "Those are the neighbours."

Willow chuckled and nodded her head.

"Like I said before, baby. Welcome to suburbia."


	40. Chapter 40

"Downstairs is done," Tara said, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, watching Willow unload clothes into their closet, "How's it coming up here?"

"Almost done," Willow replied, looking up with a small smile, "Only these clothes and one more box, which I think just has papers and stuff in it so I'll probably just store it under the bed. Ten more minutes, tops."

"Great," Tara smiled, pushing herself off the doorframe and turning to leave, "Be back in ten."

"Don't offer to help or anything," Willow grumbled under her breath, unpacking the rest of the clothes with a bit more contempt than had been in her actions before, then moving onto the lone box left in the middle of the room.

She undid the duct tape around the sides and popped the top off, exhaling in gratitude when she saw that it was in fact just a variety of important papers they needed to keep and shoved it under the bed with another small box she had put under there earlier.

She stood up and stretched her limbs tiredly, before noticing Tara's head popping around the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but Tara got there first, throwing something at her.

"Put that on, then lie on the bed. Tell me when you're done."

Willow set her jaw and was about to refuse, based only on the grounds that she was still a little bit pissed at the blonde when she noticed that the item thrown at her was her emerald-green bikini that Tara had bought for her one particularly hot summer in Boston.

"Fine," she replied in a clipped tone, intrigued by what her wife had planned, but still annoyed. She quickly stripped off and pulled the garments onto her body, adjusting them for a moment before lying down on the bed with an exaggerated sigh, "Done!"

She turned her head to the side, her breath catching in her throat when Tara entered the room in a similar-in-style blue bikini, carrying a round tray with two long glasses containing a thick, pink liquid and what looked like sunglasses. The blonde sauntered over to the bed, placing the tray on the nightstand and handing the redhead what she could now confirm were sunglasses.

Willow slipped them on without question, watching Tara do the same with the other pair before the blonde walked over to their stereo, the one Willow had spent half an hour setting up and picked a CD from the bunch on top of it. A moment later, soft, easy-listening music began to fill the room before Tara picked up one of the glasses, handing the other to Willow and lying beside her on the bed.

"We may not be able to have a proper beach honeymoon..." she started, entwining her spare hand with Willow's, "But we can always pretend."

"And here I was gonna be mad at you for just leaving me to finish when you were already done," Willow replied with an apologetic grin, before taking a sip of the drink she had been given, "Mmhh, Strawberry Daiquiri."

"Sorry," Tara responded genuinely, "But I had to make the cocktails."

Both girls took another sip of the liquid and Willow sighed happily.

"I can just imagine it. Lying in sun loungers, on some private beach somewhere..."

"Oh yea...the silky sand beneath our toes..."

Tara wiggled her toes as she imagined it and Willow giggled.

"Hot rays of sun shining down on us..."

"Yea," Tara agreed, "We'd have to take a dip in the ocean to cool off..."

"We could," Willow smirked, turning her head on the pillow, "But you know, there are other ways to...get wet."

"Oh really?" Tara asked, turning her head as well and popping her sunglasses on top of her head, "Like how?"

Willow whipped her sunglasses off and placed them on her nightstand before turning on her side and running a hand along the blonde's side. Tara felt a tingle go down her spine at the contact and was about to lean her head up for a kiss when she felt a sharp, cold sensation on her stomach and gasped at the shiver that went through her.

They may have been imagining lying on a beach somewhere warm but in reality it was still winter in New York.

"That's one way," Willow grinned cheekily at her wife, a look of shock still on her face from when she'd poured some of her daiquiri on her.

She placed the remainder of her drink, still in its glass, beside the sunglasses on her nightstand and moved to straddle Tara's hips.

Tara blinked a couple of times, the initial shock worn off and squirmed at the feeling of the sticky liquid on her skin.

"You're awfully fond of pouring drinks all over by body," she said with a small, playful scowl, remembering the champagne on their wedding night.

"There's a reason for that," Willow replied smugly, squeezing the blonde's hips, "I get to clean it up."

Tara jolted when the redhead dropped her head and began licking all over her stomach, gathering the liquid on her tongue. She quickly put her own glass on her nightstand, wary of the fact that she could spill it everywhere as long as Willow's tongue kept up its ministrations.

Willow swirled her tongue over the taut skin of the taller girl's stomach, savouring the sweet taste of the cocktail on her lover's skin until she'd managed to lick it all and moved down to dip her wriggling muscle into Tara's bellybutton. She heard a loud groan from above and smiled, knowing that particular action turned her wife on beyond belief and continued for a few moments before moving up the blonde's body, placing wet, open-mouth kisses on her skin along the way.

"There's other...better ways to get wet," Tara said as kisses were trailed up her clavicle, "Ways that don't involve your core body temperature being lowered by shock drink attacks."

"Mmhh, I know," Willow replied, her lips covering her wife's for a moment, "In fact...I kinda found something earlier when I was unpacking...that might...help in this situation."

Tara raised an eyebrow in question and Willow leaned over, reaching under the bed. She felt around for a moment before locating the thing she was feeling for and brought it out onto the bed, popping the lid open. Tara grinned as she saw the shiny plastic purple box that they kept their toys in.

"You know, I never got to use these handcuffs on you," Willow grinned, holding said item up with one finger, "I think it's about time we changed that. In fact..."

Willow glanced into the box and her eyes darkened as a scenario came to mind, one she knew she had to carry out and jumped off the bed, much to Tara's displeasure. She grabbed the chair that was at their vanity table and deposited it in the middle of the room before looking at Tara intently.

"Sit."

Tara gulped at the look in her lover's eyes, their normal bright green burning darker than she'd ever seen before and scurried over to the sit in the chair, wondering what erotic delights her wife had planned. Just before she sat down though, Willow pulled at the strings of her bikini top, loosening it and ripping the garment off her completely before pushing her down onto the seat and grabbing the handcuffs from the bed.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Willow asked, wanting to be sure the blonde agreed with where this was going.

Tara almost laughed; she was definitely okay with this - she remembered how Willow had reacted to the handcuffs and she couldn't wait to find out what her own body's reaction was.

"Of course," she replied, grinning suggestively, "I'm yours to do whatever you want with."

Willow bit back a moan at the words and grasped Tara's hands in hers, moving around to fasten the handcuffs around them behind the chair. Her heart started pounding inside her chest when she moved back to face the blonde and saw that securing her lover's hands in that way effectively pushed her breasts out, as if they were on display for her eyes only. She couldn't resist taking one in each hand and squeezing the flesh almost roughly.

"Ugh, Willow," Tara moaned at the contact, shutting her eyes tight and arching her back into the touch.

Willow palmed her wife's breasts for another moment before remembering her plan and reluctantly pulled back. Tara groaned at the loss of contact but fluttered her eyes open, breathing heavily. She watched Willow root around in the box on the bed for a moment, pulling something out and hiding it behind her back. The redhead turned around and grinned lasciviously, sauntering up to her lover and placing a palm on one of the blonde's thighs.

"Spread 'em."

Tara obligingly spread her legs and moved her hips forwards slightly so her wife had full access to wherever she wanted to touch. She felt her bikini bottoms being dragged off her body before something rubbery hit against her clit and looked down to see a small, pink egg-shaped device that had a string attached to the end being run along her lips.

"Oh god," she groaned as she realised what her lover had in mind.

"Oh yes," Willow smirked at the blonde as she slipped the toy inside the other girl, eliciting a soft gasp, "And you know the best thing about this?"

Tara shook her head, her mouth too dry with desire to form words.

"The best thing is..." Willow replied, producing a small pink battery pack, "Is I get to control all the wonderful...vibrations...that go through you."

She turned the dial on the battery pack up slightly as she spoke and Tara threw her head back, moaning loudly as the toy began pulsating inside her. She felt Willow climb on top of her, straddling her hips and instinctively tried to wrap her arms around her wife's body, the metal hitting against her wrists as she tried to do so just reminding her how in control the redhead was, which just served to turn her on more.

"Oh god, Willow...feels so good..."

Willow turned the vibrations up to the medium setting and watched as Tara's face broke out in ecstasy, her hips bucking underneath her. She brought her mouth down and began nibbling on the blonde's ear, putting her in the perfect position to hear every moan that escaped her wife's ear.

Her spare hand came up to toy with her lover's nipples, pinching each one until they were tight and hard. She kept up her ministrations, occasionally lowering the speed of the vibrations of the egg when she felt Tara was getting close to the edge, wanting to make her hold on as long as she could.

Tara couldn't believe how on fire her body was, sensations from everywhere pooling together in her lower stomach. She knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer, even with Willow's continuous changing of pace to keep her wanting.

That was until she was shocked to attention by everything stopping at once; Willow wasn't straddling her, her nipples had been completely abandoned and while she could still feel the toy inside her, it was simply resting there, no vibrations sending the delicious sensations through her.

"Wha...what?" she asked, opening and trying to focus her eyes.

"Keep 'em closed," Willow said, or rather demanded and Tara was too far gone to consider anything other than complying.

She shut her eyes again and writhed in the chair, her restrained hands hitting against the back of it as she tried to get some kind of friction from somewhere.

"Stop squirming."

Willow was using that demanding tone again that was sending shockwaves to Tara's core and the blonde whimpered but once again obeyed. She stayed as still as she could, her breathe coming in shallow heaves until suddenly, all at once, the toy inside her started pulsing at its highest setting and Willow's mouth was around her clit, sucking hard.

"Oh fuck, oh yes!"

She felt herself fall into the abyss and cried out at the sheer strength of the feelings coursing through her. The toy continued to vibrate inside her and Willow kept sucking on her clit, the combined sensations prolonging her pleasure in what could have been a series of orgasms or one very, very long one; Tara wasn't sure and quite frankly didn't care because it just felt too good.

She felt the toy decrease its speed gradually until it wasn't moving at all and she felt it being gently pulled out of her and was speedily replaced by a warm, wet tongue. She moaned at the feeling and continued to let out small moans as the redhead used her tongue to bring her down from her unbelievable high.

Willow gently gathered up the juices that were flowing from her lover until she had none left to give, then reached over to bed and grabbed the key for the handcuffs, reaching behind to unfasten them before climbing onto Tara's lap.

"Willow," Tara said softly as she gathered some energy in her arms and wrapped them around her wife, "That was incredible."

"You liked?" Willow asked coyly.

"I loved," Tara replied as she leaned her head up to meet her wife in a kiss.

They stayed kissing for a few minutes until Tara felt the redhead start to lightly rub her clothed center on her thigh and realised she must be feeling quite in-need. Her suspicion was confirmed a moment later when Willow pulled away and spoke in a low, throaty tone.

"Tara..."

Tara felt the fire within her begin to burn again and glanced over at the bed as an idea came to mind. She stood them both up and made quick work of her lover's bikini, throwing it on the floor before crashing them both onto the bed and kissing her hard.

Willow moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Tara's body on top of her sending jolts of pleasure to all the right places. She quickly positioned her center on the blonde's thigh and began rubbing herself against it again, before whimpering when her wife pulled away.

"No, Tara, please," she almost whined, "I need you."

"I know," Tara grinned as she sat back on her heels and rooted in the box for a moment, before producing two dildos and holding them up, "Which one?"

Willow face lit up and she pointed to the smooth, red jelly one, the larger of the two with a curved tip and her favourite of all their toys. The blonde put the other one back in the box and put it on the floor, taking something out as she did so. Willow watched in a state of agonising yet delightful anticipation as Tara dragged the accompanying black leather harness up her legs and secured it around her hips before attaching the toy and leering at the redhead.

"I want you."

Willow kept the blonde's gaze, the lids of her eyes hooded in desire.

"Then take me."

Tara practically growled as she rolled the smaller girl onto her stomach and separated her thighs.

"Oh I'm gonna take you. I'm gonna take you hard. And deep."

Willow gasped as the head of the toy probed at her entrance and let out a long, drawn-out moan as it slowly entered her completely.

"Oh goddd, baby..."

Tara moved her body forwards as her hips pushed the toy in and out of her wife. She placed both palms on the bed, either side of the redhead's shoulders to stabilise herself and quickly brushed her lover's hair off to the side, dropping her head to kiss the back of her neck. Willow moaned at the contact.

"Tara..."

The redhead started raising her hips as her wife drove the toy into her, groaning loudly at every thrust. She particularly enjoyed sex in this position, especially the feel of Tara's breasts against her back and the deep penetration it provided. She moaned as the sheet beneath her provided some friction on her clit and increased the pace of her hips as she started to feel herself float higher and higher.

Tara too was starting to feel lightheaded with desire, her sensitive clit rubbing against the leather of the harness in the most delicious of ways. She knew it wouldn't take Willow long to succumb to the sensations going through her, all too aware of how much her wife liked being taken that way and wanted more than anything to crash with her.

"Talk to me, Willow."

Willow heard her lover whispering coarsely in her ear and tried to focus her mind to make out what she was saying.

"What?"

"I wanna come with you," Tara replied, her voice low, "And I need you to talk to get me there."

Willow understood her wife's request and cleared her throat to get some moisture back in her mouth as hips continued to relentlessly drive themselves backwards.

"God, Tara, you're in me so deep. Fucking me so hard."

Tara moaned and shut her eyes tight as she moved her hips faster, her clit getting more intense friction in the process. The sound seemed to spur Willow on.

"Oh yea, baby, so deep, you know what I like. Only you – ohhh!"

Willow cried out as the curved tip of the toy started hitting against her sweet spot.

"Oh Tara, you got it, you got it, baby, right there, oh god you know my body so well, oh please Tara, make me come, like only you can, please Tara, make me, make me-oh god Tarrraaa!"

Tara felt the body beneath hers stiffen and with one final thrust, came as well, shuddering above, before collapsing on top of her wife.

"Oh my god," Willow panted out after a moment, "Oh my god."

"That all you can say?" Tara murmured in response, kissing the redhead's shoulder.

"You rock?"

Tara giggled and raised her hips, removing the toy from her lover in the process with elicited a soft sigh before undoing the harness with one hand and wriggling out of it. She threw it off the bed and moved off her wife just enough to gather the spent smaller girl in her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"We should dip into that box more often judging by your reaction," Tara said as she shuffled down slightly and looked into the dreamy-eyed face of her wife.

"Uh uh," Willow shook her head, prompting a raised eyebrow from the blonde, "Don't get me wrong, that was incredible. Super amazing."

"Uh huh..."

"And I have no issues – at all – with us breaking out the fun box and well, having fun with it."

"But..."

Willow got a serene look on her face and stared up at her love.

"But nothing in the world beats the feeling of you, just you, inside me. And just you and I making love with no...extras. 'Cause, baby...we're perfect together."


	41. Chapter 41

"You like that, baby?"

Tara purred an affirmative response as Willow tickled her fingers along the blonde's side, dipping inside the waistband of her pants and squeezing her hip.

"Good."

Willow decided to put her mouth to better use and bunched the collar of her wife's shirt in her hand, pulling it down and kissing along her clavicle and over the swell of her breasts.

Tara moaned her appreciation and marvelled at the fact that no matter how many times the redhead touched her – and that past weekend it had been innumerable times, both having spent the entire time since they finished unpacking in a state of nudity, ensuring the curtains had been drawn around the house so there was no reason to have to put on clothes at all – it always, always felt fresh and new, yet skilled and trained at the same time. In short, it was wonderful.

"Willow, you're amazing," she panted after a moment, grabbing the back of her wife's head and pulling her up for a kiss.

"I can't stop touching you," Willow breathed in response, dipping her fingers into the blonde's panties and running them along the hairs of her mound.

"Don't stop. Never stop."

Willow resumed the kiss, pushing her tongue into her wife's mouth, eliciting a deep moan from both of them and was about to slip her fingers lower; to the area she knew so well but still loved to explore, to feel the tight, wet heat that she loved to feel surrounding her, to show Tara how much she was loved, to feel how much Tara loved her back.

Her fingertips had just started to feel the barest of wetness when a loud ringing sound emanated throughout the house. Tara groaned and threw her head to the side, puffing her cheeks out in frustration.

"Dammit! I thought we had more time."

Willow frowned as well; the only reason they'd gotten dressed at all was that they'd arranged to meet up with Buffy and Angel, to see the Botanical Gardens like Tara had suggested.

Willow had made breakfast and once they realised they had an hour to spare before the other couple were meant to arrive, they had found their way to the sofa, lips had met and hands had begun to wander and now, it appeared they'd spent the best part of that hour building themselves up, time passing without them even noticing and wouldn't be able to finish. The redhead cupped her wife's cheek and placed a playful kiss on her nose.

"Worth it," she whispered quietly before jumping up and leaving the living room to go answer the door.

Tara smiled, despite her frustration, at the other girl's words and took a few deep breaths to try and control the flush she knew was evident all over her body before popping closed the button of her jeans and pulling her fly up, then sitting up and readjusting her shirt until it fitted her properly. She got off the couch and walked into the foyer, smiling at Buffy and Angel who were standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys! Good to see you!"

She eagerly walked up and embraced Buffy warmly, the other blonde hugging back before pulling back and smiling at Angel, knowing he wasn't one for hugs.

"Come in," Willow said, stepping aside to allow their guests inside, "We'll show you the place."

"Did you get here okay?" Tara asked, as they walked further into the house.

"Oh yea," Buffy nodded, "Willow had Google map directions emailed to me, we flew through the city."

Tara grinned.

"That's my girl. Always prepared."

Willow blushed and led them around the house proudly; showing off each room with sounds of approval from Buffy and even Angel seemed to be impressed by their abode.

"If I didn't love apartment living so much I'd be asking if any of your neighbours were selling up," Buffy said as she took a seat in the kitchen and accepted the glass of juice offered to her, "Great house."

"Thanks," Willow smiled before holding up the carton in her hand, "Angel?"

Angel just shook his head.

"Oh, no thank you Willow."

"He's fussy about what he drinks," Buffy said with a roll of the eyes, "Has this thing for blood-orange juice."

"It's good for the immune system," Angel said defensively.

Willow laughed and put the juice back in the fridge.

"Well I'll make sure we have some in for the future. Speaking of living arrangements, how's the apartment?"

Buffy squealed excitedly, almost spilling her drink in the process.

"It's amazing. I mean, it's my first place outside of college dorms, so anything beats those dives, but it's really nice. We were able to afford a two-bed place between both our salaries and it's got this awesome kitchen/living room space."

"And a 40'' TV," Angel added, a small grin coming to his face, "It's quite a place. And I get to live with the girl I love."

"Aww," Buffy said, scrunching up her nose and leaning over to kiss Angel on the cheek, "Look at you being all uncharacteristically lovey-dovey. I like it."

Angel blushed, trying to shrug off the comment to retain his cool demeanour. He had to admit though, while he knew he'd always remain the aloof and private persona he'd made for his job – it's what made him a good PI – being with Buffy had brought out a more expressive and even fun side of him that he kind of maybe even liked.

Still though, he was only beginning to get used to that side of him – it would probably take a while before he fully became comfortable with the different parts of himself or when he displayed those different personality traits.

"So, should we go?" he asked to ease the tension, more within himself than in the room, "It's a half hour drive to the Public Gardens."

"Sure," Tara replied, seeing the man appeared to be uneasy over something, "Let's go."

"We were thinking we'd take our car as well," Willow said as they walked back into the foyer, "That way you guys wouldn't have to go the hassle of dropping us home after."

"It's no problem," Buffy responded with a smile, "It's not that far out of our way."

"Nah, it's cool," Willow replied with a shrug, "We might as well get some use out the car. It's paid for up 'til Monday but we haven't left the house in three days."

Buffy let out a low laugh at the blushes that broke out on both Willow and Tara's faces at the redhead's words and shook her head with a grin. Tara tried to hide her embarrassment by getting their coats from the hook on the inside of the door.

"Thanks, honey," Willow replied as she grabbed the keys from the hall table, "Let's head out."

Angel and Buffy walked out ahead of them and Tara grabbed her bag as she pulled the front door shut behind her.

"Wow, nice wheels," Willow said with a whistle as she saw the sleek black Mercedes parked beside the Lexus.

"Work perks," Angel replied, pressing a button to unlock his motor, "Always need a good car when you're trailing someone. You can end up spending hours behind the wheel."

"6litre engine?" Willow asked, running a hand along the bonnet.

Angel smiled proudly.

"Oh yea. And four transmission settings."

"Willow's into cars?" Buffy asked, walking up to Tara with a raised eyebrow.

"News to me," Tara shrugged, "We've never had one. She did used to talk about Becky's mustang a lot though. I thought it was just because she thought it looked cool."

"Uh huh," Buffy replied with a nod, before moving towards the other two, "Why don't I ride with Tara and you two can talk engines and catatitic converters or whatever."

"Catalytic," both Willow and Angel corrected at the same time, making Buffy scowl.

"That's what I said. Willow, hand over the keys."

Willow handed Tara over the keys to Lexus and moved to get into the passenger seat of the Mercedes, grinning wildly.

"You wanna drive?" Angel asked.

Willow's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Really? I can really drive this baby?"

"You, um...you don't drive like Buffy do you?"

"Okay, mister, you are on very thin ice," Buffy interrupted, her scowl getting more pronounced, "I just need some more lessons is all."

"She's a very good driver," Tara reassured, seeing in delight in her wife's eyes, "You can trust her."

Angel gave a small smile and handed the keys over the bonnet to a gleaming Willow who quickly hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition, mouthing the word 'wow' as she heard the purring sound it made. Tara smiled at the reaction before tapping Buffy on the shoulder and pointing towards the Lexus. Buffy nodded and they both made their way over to the car and strapped themselves in before Tara started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So it looks like they've got something to bond over," Buffy said after a moment, "We should have something too. I mean, I spent nine weeks almost non-stop living with Willow, I forget sometimes we've only actually met each other a couple of times. Although, to be fair, the amount Willow's talked about you, I feel like I've known you for years."

"She talked about me?" Tara asked with a small blush.

Buffy cast a sidelong glance at the other blonde and chuckled.

"All the time. But somehow I don't think you need me to tell you that."

Tara shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"I love her," she said simply and Buffy smiled at the utter truth in the statement.

"So what made you want to become a social worker?" Buffy asked, intrigued to find out about her relatively new friend.

"I wanted to help people," Tara answered, "Kids especially. I didn't want kids to have to go through...um, well, I didn't want kids to have to go through anything they shouldn't."

Buffy sensed there was more to the story but saw a glassy look in the other blonde's eyes and decided to leave it.

"Why did you want to become a language analyst?" Tara questioned in return.

"Well I really just wanted to work for my country," Buffy answered, "Being an army kid, obviously made me pretty patriotic. So from there it was just thinking about how best I could serve. I didn't really like the idea of joining the military directly since I'd grown up with that and I knew I wanted a family one day and wouldn't make them move around like I did. I considered applying to become an actual FBI agent for a while, but the idea of waking up at the crack of dawn for nine weeks of training was bad enough, I think I would've died if I had to do twenty. Plus I've always had a thing about guns. Never liked 'em."

"Me either," Tara replied, more than a tinge of bitter sadness in her voice, "My father always used to shoot birds in the backyard. I used to hate it every time I saw him take the shotgun in his hands. It scared me that something so small could take a life so easily."

"Exactly. And if push ever came to shove, I don't think I could ever have shot a man."

"Well I'm glad you're going to be working with Willow, even if it's not in the same division," Tara replied, trying to lighten the mood, "I know she's pretty nervous about starting tomorrow. Having a friendly face there will help."

"I'm pretty nervous myself," Buffy said with a chuckle, "I've only ever worked as a server in a burger joint and that didn't really end well. I still find it hard to believe I'm gonna be a proper adult with a proper job who's living with her proper boyfriend."

"Wait until you get married," Tara laughed, "Then you feel really old."

"I think I've a couple of years of wearing Angel down for that."

"He's the one, huh?"

Buffy turned at smiled at her friend.

"He's my Willow," she said and Tara instantly understood. They shared a moment before Buffy looked away, mirth in her eyes, "God, we're such girls. Talking about our feelings while our honeys discuss transmissions and stuff."

Tara chuckled, but had to admit, Buffy had a point.

"So what do you do for fun, Ms. Summers? And keep it PG."

"Well..." Buffy started, liking how easy-going their conversation was, "I partied a lot in college. I had a friend Faith for a while, she used to be my party buddy but she fell in with a bad crowd so we stopped hanging out."

"That's a shame," Tara said in sympathy.

"Yea, it was. But these things happen. What about you? What're you're PG hobbies?"

"Work and Willow take up most of my time," Tara replied with a smile, "I used to go to ballet and singing classes when I was little though, if that counts. A little bit of horse riding too."

"I love dancing," Buffy responded enthusiastically, "Any type really. I just love moving to the beat. I first got into it when I studied some martial arts when we lived in Korea. My instructor there said dance classes would be a good way to loosen up so I did and loved it. How come you stopped?"

"My mom died," Tara said softly, "And it kinda just...stopped."

She left out the part about her father saying that any kind of dance would lead to being provocative and was therefore the devils way of expressing himself through you, and how once her mother was gone she had no one left in her corner to fight the battles she was too young to fight for herself.

"I'm sorry," Buffy replied quietly, "That musta been rough."

"Hey, you know," Tara shrugged it off, "I remember really enjoying it though."

"Hey, here's an idea I'm totally just throwing out there – I think you turn left here."

Tara nodded in appreciation of the directions, seeing a sign for the gardens and indicating to the left as Buffy continued to speak.

"You wanna join a dance class together? You know, since we both like it. Or you know, even if you try it and find out it was just a kid thing we don't have to go back."

"Really?" Tara asked, her face lighting up at the prospect, "But you'd be way better than me if you've already done classes and stuff."

"Doesn't matter, we can still both start at beginners class. I can be your amazing partner that teaches you all your skills."

Tara laughed but seemed enthused by the idea.

"That sounds like something I'd definitely be interested in."

"Awesome," Buffy breathed, excited at the prospect, "How about we wait until we've settled into Buffalo and work okay – maybe in the New Year? We can do it with all the people making New Year's resolutions."

"You're on," Tara nodded, "Find a dance class and I'll be your humble partner."

Both girls exchanged a smile at their growing friendship until Buffy pointed at something outside the window.

"We're here. I think we park on that ring road over there."

Tara drove along the road until she found a parking space and pulled in, just as a black car sped past them, music blaring loudly.

"Please don't tell me that was..."

"Oh yea," Buffy confirmed with a sigh, "That was Angel's car."

Both girls got out of the car and Tara locked it as they watched the Mercedes pull into a spot just ahead of them and their significant others get out, high-fiving each other. Willow spotted Tara across the road and ran over, her face that of an excitable child.

"Tara, we have to get one of those! It's awesome! So sleek and smooth and it drives so well! Can we get one, please, please, please?"

"Um..." Tara replied, rolling her eyes at Buffy who was laughing hysterically off to the side, "I think we should pay off the wedding first."

Willow began to pout and was about to protest when some common sense took over her and she remembered that she was an adult and not about to act like a petulant child.

"Yea, you're right," she sighed, "But I still want one."

"You can take a ride in her whenever you want," Angel said as he walked up to them, having enjoyed driving with someone who appreciated his pride and joy as much as he did.

"Really?" Willow asked, her face lighting up again, "I'm gonna hold you to that buddy!"

Buffy smiled at her boyfriend, she'd never seen him so open and friendly before and she liked the quality in him. They all made their over to entrance and paid for their tickets to the gardens before starting to explore the grounds.

"Wow, it's so big," Willow commented as they walked around, "And dome-y."

"It's beautiful," Buffy replied, "I'm glad you suggested visiting here, Willow."

"Oh it was Tara's idea," Willow responded, putting her arm through her wife's and leaning against her shoulder, "She used to come here when she was little."

Buffy turned, a surprised look in her eye.

"You grew up here?"

Willow paled as she realised what she said but Tara took it in her stride.

"Near Rochester. We just came to visit here sometimes."

That answer seemed to satisfy Buffy, her attention being drawn to the array of pretty flowers around them. Willow gave her wife an apologetic smile but Tara just shook her head and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Both couples walked around the gardens, happily chatting and taking in the views, until a loud cracking sound made the three girls spin around in place to see Angel, who had wandered slightly ahead of them, lying on a large patch of ice and clutching his arm. Buffy scurried over there, concern etched on her face.

"Jeez, Angel, I said you were on thin ice, not to fall on it!"


	42. Chapter 42

Willow and Tara rushed over to Angel's side as well just in time to see Buffy put her hand on the arm he was clutching and the man recoiling in pain.

"I think it's broken," he said through gritted teeth after a moment.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Buffy replied, helping him stand up, "Should we call an ambulance?"

"No," Angel shook his head, "There's no point, it's not an emergency. But I'm not going to be able to drive."

"I'll drive," Willow offered as they walked as fast as they could out of the garden, before turning to Tara, "I'll have to take the Lexus so Buffy can sit in the back with him, the Merc's backseats look really cramped. Can you drive Angel's car? We can't just leave it here. I'll key the hospital into the GPS and you can just follow me."

"Sure," Tara nodded, "Okay."

Buffy had overheard their conversation and reached into Angel's jacket pocket, handing Tara the keys and giving her a grateful smile. Angel was in too much pain to notice anything that was going on and slipped into the backseat of Willow's car as they reached it without question, Buffy sitting beside him and rubbing his knee comfortingly. Willow kissed Tara on the cheek before scrambling into the driver's seat and keying something into the little GPS box in front of her.

"Okay, the hospital's close by," she said as she started the car, "I'll have us there in fifteen minutes tops."

She swiftly reversed out of the parking spot and, once making sure Tara was behind her, drove as fast as the speed limit would allow through the streets of Buffalo.

"No one can ever say we didn't have an exciting first weekend here," Angel managed a joke from the backseat, though you could tell he was in considerable pain.

"I know flowers aren't your thing, honey, but there's better ways of letting us know you wanted to leave," Buffy joked back, "You just wanted to get out of paying for lunch after, didn't you?"

Willow smiled at the loving interaction as she slowed down to go over a speed bump as gently as she could, not wanting to jolt Angel's arm and sighed in relief as she turned a corner and the large building of the hospital greeted her.

"I'll drop you guys off outside the emergency room and park the car, okay? Me and Tara will meet you in there."

Angel smiled weakly at the redhead.

"You don't have to stay."

"Nonsense, of course we'll stay," Willow replied as she pulled up on the curb outside the ER, "You'll need a ride back."

Buffy mouthed 'thank you' as she ushered her boyfriend out of the car and into the hospital. Willow looked in the mirror and saw the Mercedes waiting behind her so put her hand out the window and indicated that she would be going around and pulled away, driving onto the street and searching for a space. She found one after a minute and watched Tara pull in somewhere a couple of rows down. She exited the car and locked it before quickly putting money in the meter and jogging over to her concerned-looking wife, who was doing the same.

"Is Angel okay?"

"He was hanging in there," Willow replied as she took the blonde's hand and started walking them towards the entrance, "I said we'd stick around so we could give them a ride home."

Tara nodded.

"Of course we'll stay. That sounded like a pretty nasty fall."

Willow agreed and shook her head, her hands moving to begin to gesture.

"He should've taken heed of those 'beware of slippery ice' signs they had up. We should bring some coffees. If Quantico is anything to go by Buffy drinks a lot when she's stressed. I don't know what Angel drinks though. He seems like a straight-up 'no cream, no sugar' black kinda guy but I don't know for sure. Hmm maybe we could just get extra creams and sugars and bring them with us. Oh and one of those cinnamon bun thingies, everybody likes those..."

Tara nodded along as Willow continued babbling about confectionary, knowing it was just her reaction to the stressful situation as they entered the hospital from the other side that Buffy and Angel had been dropped off. There was a small cafeteria and the blonde walked them in there.

"What does Buffy drink?" she asked, effectively cutting the redhead's still-going babble off.

"Uh, mocha too," Willow replied, seemingly a little surprised that they weren't still on the street.

"Okay, I'll be back in second," Tara responded, giving her wife a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to the serving counter.

Willow looked around the building, getting a small shiver up her spine. She'd never liked hospitals, they always gave her the creeps. A collection of vending machines off to the side distracted her and she decided to get a couple of bottles of water as well in case anyone wanted some instead of coffee. Tara noticed her wife leaving the cafeteria but didn't really have time to process it as the server called her up and she placed their coffee order.

She moved off and collected the 4 steaming Styrofoam cups and the two small baggies that had the cinnamon buns Willow had been talking about before grabbing some extra cream and sugar from the small stand that was there and going to the front of the cafeteria, just as Willow came back, her arms laden down with a variety of different candies and chocolate bars, a bottle of water stuffed into each of her jeans pockets. The blonde quirked an eyebrow and Willow just shrugged.

"You said it was good to be prepared. And I couldn't choose."

"I didn't say a word," Tara said with a hint of a smile as they followed signs to the ER.

"You didn't have to. You did the eyebrow thing. The one that means you think I'm insane."

"I've never thought of you as insane. Insanely hot, maybe. But not insane. You're more...quirky."

Willow didn't hear anything after 'insanely hot' and giggled, blushing like a schoolgirl and looking down at her feet, whispering something under her breath.

"What was that?" Tara asked, a bemused grin on her face.

"I said," Willow spoke up a little louder, her voice turning into a singsong, "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me...you want to hug me...you want to love me...you want to smooch me, you want to-"

She was cut off as Tara leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back with a loving smile.

"You're right. I do. Now come on, we better get to the other two before Angel thinks you stole the keys from me and drove off with his car."

"I was tempted," Willow grinned as they rounded a corner into the emergency room, filled with people and noise.

She spotted their friends in the corner and nudged Tara, pointing them out and they made their way over. Buffy looked up when they arrived and raised her eyebrow at the stash in Willow's hands, much like Tara had. Angel, however, feeling quite broody and sorry for himself, spoke up in a forlorn tone.

"Are those M&M's?"

Willow's face lit up and she nodded.

"Peanut or plain?"

"Plain, please."

The redhead happily handed the candy over to the man, sticking her tongue out at Tara in the process. Tara contained a chuckle and smirked slightly as she handed a cup out to Buffy.

"Mocha?"

"You're a godsend," Buffy said, gratefully taking the offering, "These forms are so confusing. Pretty convenient you broke the arm you write with isn't it, honey?"

"Here, let me help," Tara said, taking a seat beside her friend, "I have to fill these out a lot with the kids I work with."

Buffy frowned for a moment at the idea of kids being hurt but gratefully accepted the help as Tara took her own coffee and handed the others out.

"We weren't sure what you drank, Angel."

"I like it black."

"Ha!" Willow said, pumping a fist triumphantly in the air, causing a few strange looks from the others in the waiting room, "I told you."

"You're awfully cocky for someone who's not going to be able to hold their coffee 'cause off all the candy in their hands," Buffy responded with a wry grin, bringing her cup up to her nose, "Mmhh, mocha. Delicious."

"You guys are worse than the kids I work with," Tara said, but was grinning as well as she opened her bag and motioned Willow forward, indicating for her to drop the candy in there.

"Always thinking, baby," Willow smiled as she took hers and Angel's coffee, turning to the man "I'll hold your coffee while you finish your M&M's."

Angel gave a small smile as he slowly ate his candies, resting the packet between his knees and dutifully answered the questions he was asked until the required forms had been filled out and Buffy dropped them back to the nurse.

"So now we wait..." she said with a sigh as she plopped back down in her seat.

And wait they did, as other patients, critical and not came and went through the door of the ER until the majority of the candy Willow stockpiled had been eaten out of pure boredom and Buffy had consumed almost her bodyweight in mochas. Willow had been right, she did use it as a stress-buster but it was also serving to make her quite tetchy as she paced back and forth in front of the other three, muttering expletives under her breath.

The others had long given up trying to get her to sit down, and therefore weren't able to react until it was too late as Buffy walked up to the nursing desk and slammed her fists down.

"Hey, we have been waiting here for hours and my boyfriend is in A LOT of pain. You think you could maybe stop sitting around and I dunno, HELP HIM?"

The nurse behind the desk exhaled for a moment before regarding Buffy calmly.

"If you'd please take a seat, ma'am, he'll be seen as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible isn't good enough, his arm will have healed himself at this rate!" Buffy shouted irately, before narrowing her eyes, "I work for the FBI you know, so you really oughta-"

Willow and Tara had rushed over by this stage and the redhead managed to drag Buffy away before she caused an even bigger scene and Tara gave the undaunted – she worked in an ER, she was used to angry outbursts – nurse an apologetic smile.

"I'm very sorry, she's just had a little too much caffeine and is worried about her boyfriend. I'm Tara Maclay. I'm actually a social worker for the Department of Children and Families, so I might be hanging around here a lot in the future. Unfortunate nature of the job."

The nurse's features softened and she gave the blonde a small smile.

"I'm Evelyn. I'm the charge nurse here, it's nice that you've introduced yourself. We often get new social workers in here and don't know them from Adam. It can be especially confusing for the poor children that come through here when we don't even know who's who."

Tara put her hand through the small glass opening and shook Evelyn's hand.

"Well I'll be doing my best to make sure those kids get the best aftercare possible."

Evelyn widened her smile at Tara before giving a quick glance to where Willow was trying to calm Buffy down, then behind her as one of the doctors put a chart down on the desk.

"Not that I'm encouraging yelling as a means to get through here faster, but your friend has been waiting quite a while. I'll just grab the doctor here, you can tell him to come on through."

"Really?" Tara asked, breathing a sigh of relief, "Excellent. Thank you. I'll be seeing you again, Evelyn, thanks so much for your help."

Tara quickly skirted over to where the others were and nodded towards the double doors into the medical area.

"You're in."

Willow looked surprised and Buffy just jumped up, grabbing Angel by his good arm and guiding him through the people.

"Maybe you should wait out here?" Angel asked tentatively but a quick glare from his girlfriend quickly put that idea out to pasture.

"How'd you manage that?" Willow asked as they watched them go through the double doors.

"Oh, you know, flirted with the nurse," Tara replied nonchalantly, "May have told her I wanted to get in her panties."

Willow folded her arms across her chest.

"Am I gonna have to go over there and kick her ass? I know I'm not large with the butch, but I'll do it."

Tara playfully hit her wife on the arm before lowering her voice.

"You know yours are the only panties I want to be near."

Willow shot the blonde a sultry smile in return and was about to lean over for a much-deserved kiss when she suddenly remembered they were in a room full of sick people and that it might not be the best place for some full-on PDA. She settled instead for resting her head against Tara's shoulder and took comfort in the small strokes her wife was caressing down her arm.

It was in that same position that Buffy found them in three hours later as he helped a doped-up Angel walk along, except Willow was quietly snoring on Tara's shoulder.

"When did she crash?" Buffy asked with a wry smile.

"About half an hour after you went in," Tara replied as she started trying to stir her wife, "Honey, wake up. It's time to go."

Willow resisted the wake-up call, just burying her head deeper and Tara sighed, knowing she'd have to go for the old tried-and-tested method.

"Sorry sweetie," she whispered before plugging her nose, making Willow shoot up straight away, gasping and blinking in quick succession as she tried to get a bearing on her surroundings.

"Tara!" she said, annoyed after a minute as she rubbed her eyes, "You said you'd stop doing that!"

She then noticed that Angel and Buffy were standing in front of her and jumped up.

"Hey, are you finished? Is everything okay?"

"Just a wrist fracture," Buffy replied as Angel thrust out his now cast-covered lower arm, "He has to wear that for four weeks. And he's completely doped up. I don't even thing they gave him something that strong, but he's completely out of it."

"Probably for the best," Tara responded as she went to the other side of Angel and helped Buffy hold him up, "We should get you home."

Buffy just managed a tired nod as they all walked out onto the street and found the cars. They used the same set-up as before, Willow driving the injured party and his girlfriend back to their apartment, getting directions from an exhausted Buffy and Tara followed in Angel's car. When they arrived at the apartment, Willow helped Buffy up the elevator with Angel, who was practically asleep between them and managed to deposit him on the bed.

"He can sleep in his clothes," Buffy sighed as she shut the bedroom door behind her, "I'm so sorry about today. Thank you for everything, you and Tara have been a goldmine."

"No worries. You'd have done the same."

"Still," Buffy replied, then pulled her friend into a hug, "Thank you. And give one of these to Tara, too. You know, we had a pretty good chat earlier. She's something special."

"You don't have to tell me, Buff," Willow replied fondly, "She's my girl. Now, you should go get some sleep. We have to be in work first thing."

"Oh god," Buffy groaned, "I'd forgotten about that. I'll meet you outside the building at quarter to nine? I'll bring the coffees."

"Sure," Willow smiled, "We have to report to one of the senior agents first, right?"

"Yea, agent Durrow."

Willow nodded her head for a moment before pulling Buffy into another hug, then moving towards the door.

"See you at work, Buff."


	43. Chapter 43

Willow smacked her lips together as she felt herself being pulled from her slumber. Her first thought was that she was cold. Very cold. Her second was that she could feel a movement off to the side. Her eyes fluttered open and landed on the clock on her nightstand and she saw there was still an hour before the alarm was set to go off. She then looked down and saw the blanket was completely off her naked body.

_So that's why I'm cold._

She knew why she was naked; the same reason she'd woken up naked every morning since the wedding – both girls couldn't get enough of each other and were taking any opportunity to be together. Most notably at night. But she didn't know why the blanket was off of her.

She glanced to Tara's side of the bed and saw her wife laying there, the covers over her body. But she wasn't asleep like Willow expected, rather intently gazing down the redhead's exposed body with a gentle but insistent rocking happening beneath the blankets; the movement Willow had felt when she'd woken up.

_Huh. She's..._

"Tara?"

Tara's head shot up and the rocking movement instantly stilled. Willow was still hazy from waking up but she had a small smile on her face.

"Are you...?"

Tara blushed bright red and averted her gaze.

"Baby, don't be embarrassed," Willow said lazily, turning her body over and placing kisses along the blonde's shoulder, "If you were feeling a little needy you should've just woken me up."

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep. You know, with your first day of work and everything," Tara whispered, "Just feeling a little nervous about starting work. I thought, um...I thought a release might help."

"Mmhh, well let me help you."

Tara sighed happily as Willow flung the blanket to the ground and rolled completely on top of her body, starting to kiss along her collarbone.

"You can...you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Hmm..." Willow chuckled, pretending to contemplate the statement, "Do I wanna roll over and have a nice dream or make love to my gorgeous, sexy wife? No question, Tara."

Tara closed her eyes and smiled, stretching her body out beneath the smaller girl's as she felt warm, wet kisses being placed down her chest until Willow's head flew up again, question in her eyes.

"Why weren't there any blankets on me?"

Tara opened her eyes and blushed again.

"I needed a visual aid."

Willow grinned wildly at that and poked her tongue out between her teeth.

"You still masturbate to me?" she asked teasingly, "Little ole me?"

Tara put both hands over her face and groaned.

"Oh god, Will, I'm embarrassed enough. Yes, I still masturbate over you," she said through her hands before lowering them with a frown, "Do you not...?"

"Tara, I haven't done that since you were in Paris. But if I was gonna, it'd definitely be to you," Willow giggled, before she frowned as well, "Wait, if you're...am I not giving you enough? I um...I thought we were doing pretty good in that area."

Tara pulled the redhead back up to her and kissed her, slowly and lovingly before pulling back with a grin.

"Willow, we can't keep out hands off each other. I couldn't be more satisfied. I only ever do _that_ when you're not around. I hadn't done it since Paris either before you went to Quantico. And just now I didn't want to wake you. Sorry I, um, pulled the covers off though."

"No problem," Willow replied with a smile, "I'm glad I woke up. Now I get to do this."

Tara giggled loudly as the redhead buried her face into her cleavage and started shaking her head from side to side.

"Will, that tickles," Tara said through her laughter, until her wife suddenly latched onto her nipple, "Ohhh...mmhh..."

Tara closed her eyes again as she enjoyed the pleasurable feelings that were starting to course through her. She felt her wife switch sides and lavish attention on her other breast for a few minutes until soft kisses were being placed down her stomach.

She tried to focus entirely on Willow's actions but felt her mind start to go into overdrive as she thought of the reason she'd woken up early in the first place, having tossed and turned at the thoughts of starting work – Would she get on with her colleagues? Would she get on well in the new workplace? Would they do things differently than she was used to, would her new boss hate her? Those thoughts overwhelmed her and she felt herself tense considerably.

Willow moaned quietly as she inhaled her wife's intoxicating aroma as she settled between her legs and was about to lower her head when she felt Tara completely stiffen. She looked up and saw the blonde's face was contorted in worry and suddenly remembered that she had said she was feeling particularly nervous about the day ahead, starting in her new workplace.

"Baby, it's okay," she said soothingly, running her hands down her wife's thighs, "Just relax now. I'm gonna take care of you."

Tara opened one eye and looked down at her lover, giving a small nod, but her body remained rigid. Willow noticed and reached up, taking both of her wife's hands and squeezing them.

"Now repeat after me: I'm Tara Rosenberg-Maclay..."

Tara gave a small smile.

"I'm Tara Rosenberg-Maclay."

"I'm a great social worker." 

Tara blushed but repeatedly dutifully.

"I'm a great social worker."

"And I'm gonna kick ass when I go in there today."

Tara took a moment to let the words register before repeating them confidently.

"I'm gonna kick ass when I go in there today."

Willow squeezed the blonde's hands again and grinned when she felt her unwind into the bed.

"That's my girl. You relaxed now?"

"Uh uh," Tara nodded, comfortably settling her head against the pillows, "Very."

"So...you don't need me to _relax_ you any more then, right?"

Tara's eyes flew open and she frowned.

"You could...you could still...it wouldn't hurt to be a little more relaxed."

Willow chuckled; she had every intention of finishing what she'd started, she just couldn't resist teasing her wife a little.

"Well then relax I shall."

Tara could only moan and arch into the bed as Willow's tongue slipped into her lips and ran along the length of her.

"Oh yea...mmhh..."

Willow held her wife's thighs apart as she ran her tongue along the blonde's velvety folds, moaning as her juices fell down her throat. She started lightly circling the base of her lover's clit and felt two hands come to rest either side of her head, pushing her insistently.

_She's in no mood for teasing. She was touching herself but she didn't actually...must've built herself up...mmhh, so hot..._

Willow dragged her tongue down and plunged it inside her wife, Tara's loud groaning encouraging her and she took one of the blonde's hands from her head and let it rest on her own mound. Tara just continued to gasp and moan and put her hand back on the smaller girl's head but Willow quickly placed it back where she'd put it before.

"What do you want, Will?" Tara asked breathlessly, eyes shut tight, when she felt her hand moved again, "What do you want me to do?"

Willow thrust her tongue in and out of her lover's entrance as fast as she could, dragging it along her front wall at each push and used her hand to guide Tara's own fingers against her clit, so she was touching herself again.

"Oh that's what you want," Tara moaned, happily complying and rubbing her own pleasure nub vigorously, "Mmhh, yea, ohhh...you like watching me touch myself, Willow?"

Willow just moaned loudly and began curling her tongue inside the taller girl.

"Oh god..." Tara groaned and began bucking her hips wildly as her fingers quickened their pace even more, "Oh yes, yes, yes...Willow...Willow..."

Willow knew her wife was close and redoubled her efforts, thrusting her wriggling muscle as deep as she could until Tara's fingers stilled and the redhead felt her thighs around her ears clamp down firmly.

"Oh, yes, Willow!"

Tara's mouth hung open as swirls of reds and greens danced behind her eyelids and pleasure overtook her completely. Her body arched and stayed arched for several tense moments until she was able to relax back into the bed, Willow still attending to her below.

She let the gentle licks and soft sucks ease her down from her high until the redhead gave a final, languid lick and moved up her body, tenderly kissing her lips.

"Mmhh, I could do that forever," Willow grinned lazily as they kissed, "Did you enjoy -Oh fuck!"

Willow could only gasp as she felt two fingers enter her suddenly. She'd already been slick with arousal from the attentions she'd given the blonde and Tara had slipped into her easily.

"Goddd..." Willow moaned, her hips moving instinctively against her wife's fingers, "God, baby..."

She dropped her head against the taller girl's shoulder and felt Tara hold her there as soft words were whispered in her ear.

"I love you Willow...you feel so good around me...so good..."

Willow could only manage wordless moans and whimpers as a response, feeling the tension rising in her swiftly. She was coming, fast and hard and could only lie there and enjoy it as Tara thrust into her deeply again and again.

"Tara, I'm..."

"I know, sweetheart," Tara replied soothingly, feeling flutters around her fingers and delighting in the sensation, "Let me feel it, Willow, let me feel you."

Willow raised her head and planted her lips firmly against Tara's, a small cry rising from her throat and being swallowed by the blonde's lips as her orgasm swelled and broke within her, making her convulse around her wife's fingers.

They continued to kiss as Willow came down from her high, Tara gently stroking her sated flesh until the shrill sound of their alarm disturbed their embrace and made the redhead jump back slightly in shock.

"Stupid alarm," she mumbled, throwing her arm out and turning it off, "Disturbing my smoochies."

"C'mere," Tara replied softly, bringing her wife down for another series of tender kisses before pulling back and sighing.

Willow gave her another quick kiss before looking down with a semi-confidant and reassuring smile.

"It's go time."


	44. Chapter 44

"Well that's ridiculously convenient," Willow said as she stopped outside the large office buildings that Tara would be working in, "I'm just around the corner from you."

"Must be fate," Tara replied as she pulled at the end of her shirt, straightening it.

"You look great, Tare-bear," Willow said when she saw the nervous demeanour of her wife, "I thought I got rid of those nerves this morning."

Tara blushed and grinned as their early morning amorous activities flashed through her mind.

"That helped," she replied coyly, moving her nervous fidgeting to her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "I hate first days."

Willow held her hands out, holding onto her wife's shoulders.

"I know. Me too. But just think, once today's over, then you never have to think about it again. I'll meet you out here at five, okay? We'll have to get our heads around the Buffalo public transport system now that the car's gone back. I still think it's something we should think about investing in. I mean we don't have to get one exactly like Angel's or anything; nothing flashy, just something for us to get around in."

"Can we talk about this later?" Tara asked, biting the skin around her nails, "It feels like an important marriage conversation and I don't think a street bustling with people when we both have to be behind our desks in the next twenty minutes is the time to have it."

"Right. Yea, of course, that's good thinking. And, um, speaking of marriage," Willow replied and pulled the blonde towards her, "I've never been happier than the past six days I've been married to you."

"Me either," Tara grinned, perking up as her nerves disappeared for a moment and she toyed with the chain around her neck and the three little hearts with her initials, the necklace Willow had given her on their wedding night, which she hadn't taken off, "I love being Tara Rosenberg-Maclay."

Willow beamed.

"Good. 'Cause I love being your wife. Now, I promised I'd meet Buffy outside so we could go in together so I better get going. I'll be right here waiting after work, okay?"

Tara nodded, exhaling slowly.

"Okay. Good luck. And don't get in trouble."

"Me?" Willow asked in mock-indignation, "Never. Love you, Tare."

"Love you too," Tara replied and leant in for a quick kiss before turning on her heels and going towards the doors of the building they were standing in front of, "See you later."

Willow gave a small wave as she watched her wife go through the doors and turn out of her eyeline before turning herself and swiftly walking the few blocks to the FBI building, spotting Buffy waiting outside, holding two cups of coffee. She quickly ran up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Tara was a little nervous going in."

"No problem," Buffy replied, handing over one of the cups, as they both walked into the building, "I thought I was gonna be late too. Angel woke up with what can only be described as the world's worst painkiller-induced hangover."

Willow laughed.

"Yea, he was pretty out of it last night."

"You're telling me. I just had to leave him there in the end. At least he doesn't start work for another week," Buffy said with an exasperated sigh as they approached the front desk, a young man greeting them.

"How can I help you?"

"Um, we work here," Willow answered, before amending herself, "Well, not officially yet, it's our first day but we do have jobs, had to go for training and everything for it, it's just this is our first-"

"We have an appointment with Agent Durrow," Buffy interjected, cutting the redhead off.

"Right, of course," the man nodded, "New employees?"

They both nodded and the man typed something into the computer in front of him.

"Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg? Uh, wait...Rosenberg-Maclay?"

Willow grinned excitedly at hearing her name before clearing her throat and nodding stoically, Buffy following suit. The man pointed to the left, towards the lifts.

"You can go right up. 6th floor, third door on the right."

They made their way over to the elevator and to the 6th floor, chatting amiably along the way until they got to the large oak door they had been directed to with 'Derek Durrow, Supervisory Special Agent' in brass letters across it. Buffy knocked and they heard a loud 'come in' from the other side so they entered.

"Rosenberg-Maclay, Summers?" Durrow asked shortly, barely looking up as he fumbled through thousands of papers on his desk.

"Um, yes," Willow replied, taken aback slightly by the abruptness, "Yes, sir. I'm Willow Rosenberg-Maclay."

Buffy spoke up as well.

"And I'm Buffy Summers."

The agent finally looked up and smiled briefly at his new employees before clapping his hands together.

"Okay, well first off, Welcome to the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I'm sure you'll find working for your country a fulfilling and enriching experience. Normally I conduct these introductions to the Bureau separately, but since you're together and I have a whole caseload to get through today, we'll have to make it the snappy version. Miss Summers, as I'm sure has been explained to you, your services could be required by any of our staff or departments, we have a highly skilled and competent team of language specialists whom you will be joining. If you go to the third floor and ask for Selena Ruiz, she's in charge of that division and your boss. She's expecting you and looking forward to getting some new eyes on the team. Here's your ID badge."

Durrow handed over an identification badge with a photo that had been taken in Quantico on the first day of training and Buffy dutifully snapped it onto the waistband of her pants, a small cocky smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you, sir. The third floor, right?"

Durrow nodded.

"That's right. Oh and once again, welcome to the FBI."

Buffy's grin got wider and she gave Willow a quick wink before she left the office and went to find her new boss. Durrow turned and smiled at Willow as she left.

"And Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay. Newly married?"

Willow tried to hold herself confidently and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Congratulations," he said warmly, before exhaling slowly, "I must admit, you're one of our more unusual recruits. I've been briefed on why you were initially enlisted, as well as your... specific abilities. Given the particular skill-set you possess, I've assigned you to work in our white collar crime division."

Willow breathed a small sigh of relief - she'd been secretly worried that she might of had to work a lot with violent crimes and wasn't sure how well she would've handled that.

"You could get requests for research information from anyone in the division, but you'll be specifically working with two of our field agents," Durrow continued, leafing through the papers on his desk and finding another ID badge, handing it over to the redhead, "I'll introduce you to them now, then show you your office. It's separate from the rest of the division as it requires more...space than a standard cubicle has. Shall we?"

Durrow had made his way to the door as he spoke and Willow rushed over, walking with him as they quickly made their way through the corridors and floors of the building.

"I'd just like to thank you, sir, for this wonderful opportunity," Willow said as they rode the elevator up to her floor.

"Don't thank me," Durrow said with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips, "Thank your inquisitive curiosity into security systems and city power grids."

Willow opened and closed her mouth a few times in surprise but recovered quickly and gave a small laugh as the elevator opened into a busy floor, filled with cubicles and people bustling about.

"McNally, Harris!" Durrow yelled as they walked onto the floor, and two tall men scurried over, both with dark hair, in suits, "Your new associate, Willow Rosenberg-Maclay. Willow, Agents Alexander Harris and Jesse McNally."

Willow shook the two agent's hands just as Durrow's cell began beeping and he pulled out his phone, answering quickly.

"Durrow. Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay, I'll be right there," he said into the phone before hanging up, "I have to go. Harris, show Willow her room, will you?"

He turned on his heels and left quicker than he'd arrived and Willow chuckled nervously.

"So...Alexander and Jesse, right?"

"Yea," Jesse nodded, "I'm Jesse. And this is-"

"Call me Xander," Xander cut his partner off before eyeing Willow suspiciously, "You're the computer whiz?"

"Yes," Willow replied defensively, her eyes narrowing just slightly, "Why? Expecting some guy with glasses and suspenders?"

"Well...yea," Xander responded with a shrug, "Kinda. Not that I'm complaining about getting a hot girl instead."

Willow glared at her new colleagues and held up her hand.

"A hot, married girl."

"Hey, whoa," Xander said, holding up his hand as well, showing off his own ring, "Married too. I was just messing around."

"Oh," Willow replied, her features softening, "Sorry. Just, you know, first day jitters and all. Are you married too, Jesse?"

"No way," Jesse scoffed playfully, "And give up being a bachelor?"

Willow giggled and decided in that moment that she thought she was going to get on just fine with this job. Or at least with her co-workers since she had yet to actually do any work. Xander seemed to read her mind and pointed towards a small corridor.

"I'll show you the robot room, come on. Jesse, grab the intel on Fisher, meet us in there."

Jesse nodded and went off to gather some papers while Xander led Willow down the corridor he had been pointing at.

"What's the robot room?" Willow asked as they walked.

"Your office," Xander replied in answer, "Pretty new addition to our floor as well, only people who've used it are the IT crowd when they were setting it up."

"But why is it called the..." Willow trailed off as Xander opened a door and they stepped inside the quite spacious room, a large desk with six desktops set up in a semi-circle around it and monitors on the walls above them as well, "Holy..."

"That's why," Xander grinned at the impressed face of the redhead, "You think you can work in here?"

"Uh, I think so!" Willow said enthusiastically as she made a beeline for the swivelling chair behind the desk and running a hand along one of the newly-polished keyboards, "Oh I can definitely work here."

"Good," Xander pulled up one of the chairs from the side of the room and sat next to his colleague, "Hey and about earlier, I didn't mean anything. I really do have a wife, who I love dearly."

Willow nodded and met Xander's gaze shyly.

"Me too."

Xander's mouth formed an 'o' shape in surprise just as Jesse burst through the door.

"Right, I got all the reports and info we've gathered so far on Fisher, you filled her in on the background, Xand?"

"Uh, no," Xander shook his head, going into work mode, "Didn't have time. So, Willow, Fisher's the big case we're working here at the moment. David Fisher, CEO of Fisher Industries, got offices all over the country but HQ is over in Seneca. We know he's been embezzling, hiding assets, but every time we think we get a concrete lead, the paper trail goes nowhere. We're looking into an off-shore account somewhere in Switzerland. Think you could help with that?"

"Sounds doable," Willow replied, processing the information she'd just been hit with, "Just give me an hour to get used to the equipment and leave whatever information you have on this bank."

"Excellent," Jesse said, cracking his knuckles before fishing a business card from his pocket, "Call us if you get anything. Me and Xander have to go see a man about some identity theft."

Willow accepted the card and held it in her hand.

"Right. Okay, will do."

Jesse nodded and motioned Xander to follow him out, which he did but not before turning back and smiling at Willow.

"I'm totally cool with the gay thing by the way. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to about the women in our lives, Jesse's too much of a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type to understand the perils of being married. Good luck with the case oh and..." Xander produced his own business card and handed it over, "Any questions or anything, feel free to call. Jesse can be pretty work-orientated, I'm sure this is probably pretty overwhelming."

Willow looked a little embarrassed, but nodded.

"A little. Thanks, Xander."

"Harris!"

Xander jumped at the sound of Jesse's voice yelling for him outside and gave a small wave before scurrying off towards his partner, leaving Willow alone for the first time. She turned and bit her lip to contain the squeal of excitement threatening to erupt from her as she went about turning on the various machines set out in front of her.

"Oh this is definitely the start of something beautiful," she muttered to herself as the screens filled in front of her.

She spent the rest of the day acclimatising to her new office and work environment, the sheer advancement of the technology and resources she was working with nothing like she'd ever seen before, and something she was very excited about working with.

It turned out that the Switzerland account that David Fisher had been trying to hide was easier than she'd expected to find and once that had been discovered, it lead to a whole host of other accounts and institutions that he could be linked to, which made her a bit of superstar in the eyes of the rest of the department.

Jesse and Xander had especially been impressed, since they'd been working on getting some incriminating evidence on Fisher for months and Willow had been able to do it in a matter of hours. The redhead practically skipped out of the building at the end of the day, overjoyed that she'd finally found her true calling, job-wise, and couldn't wait to tell Tara all about her day.

She arrived outside her wife's offices just as Tara was coming out and was about to throw herself into the blonde's arms when she noticed someone was walking with her, a middle-aged woman with shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes. Tara looked somewhere between nervous and stunned as they walked together and Willow walked up to them, question in her eyes.

"Hi. Um, who's this?"


	45. Chapter 45

Tara looked back before she entered her work building and saw Willow starting to walk away, so proceeded to enter and turned the corner towards the elevators, waiting patiently and nervously for it to arrive. She stepped on when the door opened, with a bunch of other people and pressed the button for the 5th floor, where the Department of Children and Families offices were. It was a short ride and when she stepped off, she saw the sign for the offices just ahead and walked in, where a receptionist who had a name-tag that said Angela greeted her.

"Welcome to the Department of Children and Families, Buffalo. How can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Tara-"

"Our new social worker?" Angela asked with a warm smile, "I was told to expect you. Mrs. Peterson said to send you on through. Her office is right at the end there."

Tara recognised the name as the head of the Buffalo division and felt at ease by the friendly demeanour of the office. She smiled at Angela.

"Thank you. So just right through there?"

"Yes," Angela nodded, "And don't worry, she's very nice. No reason to be nervous."

"Okay," Tara replied, exhaling a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "Right. Better get in there, then."

"Good luck!"

Tara smiled again as she made her way to the office pointed out to her and saw the door as ajar. She knocked and poked her head in, just as a woman in her early forties with curly black hair looked up from her desk.

"Hello," she said almost as a question before a look of understanding crossed her features, "Oh you must be Tara. Come in, sit down."

"Hello, Mrs. Peterson, it's a pleasure to meet you," Tara said as she entered the room and extended her hand, which the other woman took warmly.

Mrs. Peterson gestured towards the seat on the other side of her desk.

"Please, call me Steph. You know, your transfer request couldn't have come at a better time, we'd just begun a search for a replacement for one of our social workers that decided to become a full-time mother. You come with glowing recommendations from Boston. Paul Evans is an old friend of mine, we studied together at NYU, so I was more than happy when he called saying he had someone for me. Am I right in thinking you moved here with your partner's job?"

Tara nodded from her seat.

"Yes, my wife is an analyst with the FBI. It's a pretty new development in our lives."

Tara bit her lip, wondering whether she should have made her sexuality so clear on her first day - it hadn't been a problem in Boston, everyone knew who Willow was and never made an issue of it but she wasn't sure whether it would be the same there. Steph, however, either didn't notice or didn't care and just continued to smile.

"Well I've read through your file and I've put you on a few cases with some of our senior workers to get you started here, though I'm confident you'll be working your own cases soon. It's really just a formality to get you settled and see how we work things here in Buffalo. Also, I have an open-door policy here, so if there's ever any issues feel free to drop in. I'm afraid the first couple of days here might just be a lot of reading and paperwork, but that's all part of the job, right?"

"Right," Tara agreed with a small grin, "I can handle that."

Steph clapped her hands together and stood up.

"Great. Well I'll show you to your desk and introduce you to Michelle; you'll be working with her for the first little while. Very experienced, I think you can learn a lot from her. Shall we? Oh this is your employee badge by the way and I've put your computer log-in details on a little post-it on the back here. Remember them."

"I will," Tara replied, jumping up from her seat and taking the offered badge before following her new boss out of the office.

Steph introduced her to a few of the other employees as they walked through the office until they reached a bare desk with just stationary supplies and a desktop computer on it, as well as a nameplate with Tara's name embossed on it.

"This is your desk, your place of mindless labour while you work here," Steph said with more than a hint of mirth in her voice before turning towards the desk behind it where a middle-aged woman with brown hair and green eyes was writing something in a large file in front of her, "And this is Michelle. Michelle, I have the new social worker here I was telling you about. This is Tara."

Michelle looked up and instantly paled when she saw Tara, opening and closing her mouth a few times in shock.

"Are you alright, Michelle?" Steph asked when she saw her employee's demeanour, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Um, yes," Michelle replied after a moment, her voice shaky, "Just you know, that déjà vu thing. It's nice to, um...it's nice to meet you, Tara."

"You too," Tara replied, shaking the woman's hand and feeling an odd sense of familiarity, but not focusing on it since she was more concerned with the odd way this woman was staring at her, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

Michelle dropped her gaze and started nervously wringing her hands at her sides.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Steph said after a moment, then turned to Tara, "I mean what I said, Tara, any queries or issues, my door's always open."

Tara smiled at her boss and thanked her as she left before turning back to Michelle, an uncomfortable tension in the air as the older woman started to gape at her again.

"Um, I'm sorry about this," Tara said after a minute to try and ease the tension, "I'm sure the last thing you want is to chaperone some junior social worker through cases you've already worked on. I promise I'll just follow your lead, do whatever you want me to do. Or don't want me to do."

"Right," Michelle replied, still lost in whatever thought was going through her mind, "Good."

Tara was at a loss at how to react and was starting to feel extremely awkward just standing there while this woman stared at her.

"So..." she tried again, "Maybe you could give me the files of the cases you want me to work on and I can catch up on some histories?"

"Uh huh," Michelle nodded, before seemingly snapping to attention and starting to gather some files around her, "Um, you could start on these. Nothing too hectic. If you write up your own notes I could review them with you at the end of the day?"

"Done," Tara replied, happy to have been given a clear directive for the day as she took the files in her arms, "I'll come back to you with these around four thirty?"

Michelle averted her gaze again but Tara saw her give a small nod.

"That should be fine."

"Okay," Tara replied before shaking her head in disbelief at the odd behaviour of this other woman, "Well, um, thank you."

She turned towards her desk and sat behind it, piling the files in front of her, determined to make a good impression on her first day. She turned on the computer and keyed in the username and password she had been given, before tucking the post-it away in her bag on the off-chance she forgotten her log-in details again, then opened the first file and sighed wistfully as she started reading the notes already written; a pretty standard case involving a mother who had a habit of winding up in jail and her six-year-old son.

She quickly got back into work mode and starting writing her impressions of that case and the others she'd been given, taking her time to get to know each situation as well as she could, eating lunch at her desk. She was eerily aware of Michelle's eyes on the back of her head throughout the day, even when she was distracted by work or other colleagues coming up to introduce themselves and welcome her to the building.

_Why does she keep staring? I know there's nothing on my clothes and there's no way she could feel her job is threatened, I'm just a junior...maybe she's just really pissed she has to work with me?_

Tara began dreading their meet-up at the end of the day, wondering if Michelle was going to be the type to criticise her work just because she didn't want her around. She made sure her notes were flawless and read over the files more than once to ensure the full histories were embedded in her mind until the clock on her computer told her it was half four. She gathered the files again and stood up, going across to Michelle's desk.

"I have my notes here," she started, nervously biting her lip, "You, um, you said you'd review..."

"Oh of course," Michelle turned in her seat and took the files and papers offered to her, "I'll, um...I'll just. Oh god, I don't think I can do this."

Tara looked at the older woman, confused.

"Are you okay?"

Michelle stood up and looked around.

"Could you come with me to the break room for a moment?"

Tara was completely perplexed but agreed and followed the woman to the break room, which was completely empty as most of the employee's had either already gone home or were getting ready to. She started to get a little bit scared when Michelle closed the door behind her, wondering if she was going to be yelled at or whether the woman was experiencing some kind of psychotic break and that's why she'd been acting strangely all day. Her fear only heightened as Michelle walked towards her, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You're Tara Maclay, right?"

"Rosenberg-Maclay," Tara corrected automatically, "But Maclay is my maiden name, yes."

Michelle walked towards Tara and put her hand out, as if to touch her, but stopped short of actually doing it.

"I knew as soon as I saw you. You look just like her."

Tara looked at the woman in confusion.

"What? Who?"

Michelle visibly and audibly inhaled.

"Your mother."

Tara backed away and held onto the side of the table in the room in shock.

"What're you talking about? Who are you?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Michelle asked sadly, "You were young, we only met a handful of times. Your father never liked associating with anyone on our side, but your mother brought you to Buffalo a couple of times a year so we could meet. He didn't know I lived here, at least not then and your mother would pretend it was to bring you shopping for new clothes. You always got a vanilla milkshake from this little cafe on High Street."

Tara felt her chest begin to tighten as a flood of hazy memories descended on her, the other woman's words triggering the onslaught. She'd always remembered, vaguely, her and her mother in Buffalo, but now she remembered the exact things her new co-worker was saying. She remembered that little cafe and the milkshakes, and she remembered...she remembered Michelle. Fifteen years younger and a few pounds lighter, but she remembered Michelle...except...

"Ella," she croaked out, "You're my mom's friend Ella."

Michelle smiled a sad smile and shook her head slightly.

"That was her nickname for me. Ever since we were little. But I wasn't just her friend."

Tara's eyes widened as she started to wonder whether she and her mother had something else in common that she'd never known about, but Michelle spoke up and explained her comment just a second later.

"I was her sister. I'm your Aunt Michelle, Tara."

Tara's eyes stayed wide as she felt her whole world begin to spin and quickly sank into one of the chairs surrounding the table she had been gripping onto. Michelle quickly got a glass of water and handed to her niece, sitting in front of her.

"Drink this, sweetheart."

Tara gratefully took and downed the water, her head swimming. Michelle noticed her distress and put a hand on Tara's knee in comfort but the blonde shrunk back and Michelle moved her hand away.

"I'm sorry, this probably wasn't the place or time to unload all of this on you."

Tara held a hand against her head, massaging her temple.

"I just...I don't understand. My mother was an only child."

"No," Michelle replied softly, "She wasn't. Your father...he didn't like us... associating."

Tara could understand that - 'controlling' was a nice way of describing her father. She looked up at the older woman.

"I have...so many questions."

Michelle nodded her head.

"Of course you do. Of course you do. Do you want to go somewhere more quiet? And I'll answer anything you have to ask."

"Okay," Tara nodded as well, before meeting Michelle's gaze, "You're really her sister?"

"I really am," Michelle replied, cupping Tara's cheek and smiling when she didn't flinch this time, "And you are most certainly her daughter. You're a carbon copy of her."

Tara smiled at what she considered to be a very big compliment.

"We could go back to my place, it's not-oh god, Willow."

Tara anxiously checked her watched and sighed in relief when she saw she wasn't late.

"Willow?" Michelle asked.

"My wife," Tara responded, standing up, "I'm supposed to meet her after work."

"Wife?" Michelle asked in surprise, "Oh..."

Tara set her jaw.

"If that's-"

"Wonderful that you found someone you want to spend your life with," Michelle cut her niece off with a somewhat awkward but warm smile, "I'm just sorry I missed your wedding. If you're busy, we can reschedule for another time..."

Tara gave a small smile back and shook her head.

"No, we can still..."

She trailed off, exhaling in thought before Michelle spoke up again.

"Do you drive?"

"Um, no," Tara replied, then amended, "Well, I do, but we don't have a car. We've been getting the bus to and from work."

"Okay," Michelle replied, calmly, "How about I drive you and...Willow? Back to your place? If that's still okay?"

"Yes, definitely, that's definitely okay. I, um..." Tara wrung her hands nervously, "I really don't know how to react to all this."

Michelle looked saddened.

"Me either, sweetheart. I never thought I'd see you again."

Tara was about to question why exactly that was but decided it would be better to wait until they were out of work. She motioned for them to leave and quickly collected her bag and turned off her computer before getting into the elevator and riding down in silence. She kept glancing at her aunt-

_My aunt? How is that even...really, my aunt?_

-in disbelief, until they got outside the building and saw Willow walking towards them, looking confused.

"Hi. Um, who's this?"


	46. Chapter 46

"Hi honey," Tara greeted and took the redhead's hand, unsure how she'd react to what she was about to tell her, "This is... Um, Willow, this is Michelle. My aunt. On my mother's side."

Willow's face went from even more confused to hurt within a matter of seconds and she dropped her wife's hand. Tara instantly knew what was wrong and quickly swooped Willow's hand back into hers.

"I didn't know, either. I just found out. I'd never keep something like that from you."

Willow smiled apologetically at the blonde before looking between her and the newly-introduced Michelle.

"I'm very confused."

"That makes three of us," Michelle responded, extending her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Willow."

Willow cautiously took Michelle's hand and shook it.

"We're gonna go back to the house and talk," Tara said, squeezing her wife's hand, "Michelle's gonna drive us."

"Okay..." Willow replied, guardedly, "Do you want me to go to Buffy's?"

Tara shook her head.

"No, I want you to be there."

_If for no other reason than I could be an emotional wreck by the end of the night and need you to hold me._

Willow understood the look her wife was giving her - she needed her to be support-girl and that's exactly what Willow intended to be. She was glad she'd rejected the idea to go to Buffy's as well, because quite frankly she wouldn't have gone.

Michelle smiled at the silent communication and looks the two younger girls were exchanging, the obvious love they shared. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do, but at least Tara seemed receptive to listen.

"My car is right over here..." she said, pointing in the opposite direction to where they were standing, "We could pick up some dinner on the way...give us more time to talk."

"That sounds good," Tara agreed, "Alright with you, sweetie?"

Willow nodded, still completely uneasy with the entire situation. They made their way over to the car and the couple climbed into the backseat, an unspoken understanding between them that they needed to continue holding each other's hand and the ride back to the house was silent except for a quick stop at an Italian place to get dinner and Willow giving directions.

"This is a lovely home," Michelle said as they walked into the house.

"We just moved in," Tara replied cautiously, "Still settling."

"I'll get plates," Willow spoke up and gave Tara a kiss on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Tara squeezed the redhead's shoulder before leading Michelle into the dining room, gesturing for her to sit down. Willow followed just a few moments later with plates and cutlery and they all settled into eating; the silence continuing, the awkwardness palpable as they ate.

Willow pushed a piece of garlic bread around on her plate, watching the other two doing the same with their own food. She sighed and dropped her fork on the plate in frustration before turning to Michelle.

"Okay I need to know what the hell your deal is."

"Willow!" Tara hissed in a scolding tone, glaring at her wife from across the table.

Willow held up her hands in defence but kept a determined look on her face.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit back and let another member of your family hurt you again."

Michelle's head shot up at this and she gaped at Tara.

"Again? What does she mean again?"

Tara sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Your...your father hurt you?" Michelle continued after a minute as she made sense of Willow's statement, the shock evident on her face, "I always knew he was strict, but I never thought...Oh god."

Willow gulped as she realised the floodgates she'd released and rushed over to Tara's side, who meet her wife's gaze.

"Can you leave us alone, Willow?"

Willow moved her hand up to cup the blonde's cheek.

"Baby, I'm so sor-"

Tara sighed again and shook her head, giving the smaller girl's palm that was against her cheek a kiss in the process.

"I'm not mad. I just..."

"Okay, okay," Willow was reluctant to leave but understood Tara needed to discuss things in private with her aunt so leaned forward and placed a firm, lingering kiss against her temple, "I'll just be in the living room, okay?"

Tara nodded and watched as the redhead walked out of the dining room, closing the door behind her, and heard the television being turned on a moment later. She turned to Michelle and inhaled as she prepared to speak.

"Yes, my father hurt me. He started drinking after..." Tara took a deep breath and shook her head, "After. And he...he used his fists to vent his frustration."

"Oh god," Michelle repeated, almost sobbing, "Tara I had no idea. If I'd known, I wouldn't have just left you there."

Tara set her jaw and regarded her aunt seriously.

"Why...why weren't you there? Why did I never see you again?"

Michelle sighed.

"I just...I felt so guilty. And your father told me to stay away, I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"Wait..." Tara looked up, confused, "What did you have to feel guilty about?"

"I..." Michelle stopped for a moment, her breath catching in her throat, "I was driving the car."

Tara looked completely bewildered until she realised what her aunt was saying.

"You were there? But Dad said...Dad said..."

"I thought he might," Michelle sighed, understanding that Tara meant her father had always told her that her mother had been alone when she crashed, "As far as he was concerned, you didn't know I existed. That's why we always told you I was your mother's 'friend', in case you accidentally said something to him. He always had this irrational hatred for our side of the family. Mom and Dad...your grandparents...he barely abided them at holidays...they died before you were born, so your mother never fought him on keeping contact. He was always so controlling of Lisa..."

Tara felt her heart clench as she heard her mother's name and fought back the tears.

"She said it was just his way, and I accepted that. He never hurt her, I know that for sure, I would've been able to tell, she would have told me. And she would've left if she ever thought he'd hurt you. You were her pride and joy, she never would have let any harm come to you if she could have prevented it. But that day...she was coming over here to see me. Your birthday was coming up and I wasn't going to get to see you, so she came over to pick up a present I had for you. But she broke down on the I-90 so I called the tow and went to collect her so I could take her home before your father came home from work. We were..." Michelle choked back a sob as a few tears began to fall, "We were only a couple of miles outside Rochester when the truck came at us. It all happened so fast. I just remember screaming and then waking up in a hospital bed with your father standing over me, telling me Lisa was dead and to stay away from his family. Oh Tara, I had no idea. It's my job to prevent the kind of things that happened to you from happening and I didn't even notice. I can't...I don't even know how to begin to apologise."

Tara's head was reeling from this onslaught of new information. How her father had manipulated the entire situation surrounding her mother's death to ensure she was isolated from anyone who could've been an ally to her in the dark eight years that followed before she escaped to Boston. The sick realisation that her father controlled her entire existence of her younger years for a reason, that the abuse he inflicted on her was intentional and not just the result of too much alcohol in his system.

"I, um...I...This is..."

"Do you want me to leave?" Michelle asked softly, "I understand if you could never forgive me for..."

"You couldn't have known," Tara replied, her voice a course whisper, "And if...if mom had to...go...I'm just glad she spent her last moments with...with someone she lov-"

The tears she'd been fighting back finally started pouring down her face and Michelle quickly produced a pack of tissues from her pocket, offering one to her crying niece, which Tara gladly accepted and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry, it's just, this is all so..."

"I understand," Michelle soothed, stroking the blonde's hair, "Tara, I have to ask, your father, how did you...? Is he still...?"

Tara took a deep breath to calm herself as she spoke again in a shaky voice.

"I applied for scholarships secretly, accepted the first one that came through the door. Once I graduated high school, I packed a bag one night and left first thing in the morning, before he even woke up. I don't know whether he tried to find me, I never heard anything if he did. He only ever saw me as a waste of space, he told me that enough."

Michelle felt sick to her stomach.

"How did you...how could a little girl possibly survive all of that? Be the strong woman I see here today?"

"There was a diary," Tara replied, a sad smile gracing her features, "I found it when I was down in the basement one day. It was Mom's. She wrote about finding out she was pregnant with me and how happy she was. She wrote in it every day of her pregnancy and then sporadically up until about a month before the accident. I knew I was loved and that I had her strength, that's what got me through it. Not that it didn't affect me. I buried myself in college work for the first year and half after I left, didn't think about anything other than that. But then I met Willow, and well, she helped me deal with it. She made me able to trust again and showed me what love really was. I still...it's not something that I think about or something I think I'll ever really get over, but she...she holds me when the memories start to overwhelm me. She makes me feel safe. I'm who I am today because of her."

Michelle smiled.

"You really love her."

Tara laughed out loud.

"I think that's a massive understatement, but yes, I really love her. She's my everything."

"It's wonderful you found someone you want to spend your life with. A life..." Michelle stopped and met Tara's eyes, "A life I'd really like to be a part of again. If you'd let me?"

Tara wiped the last of her tears away and nodded.

"I'm a big believer in fate. I've kinda had to be, if I hadn't had the childhood I had I wouldn't have gone to Boston, I wouldn't have met Willow, and..." Tara stopped for a moment and shook her head as the possibilities of life without Willow went through her head, "Apart from many other things that I don't care to think about, we wouldn't have moved to Buffalo. I think we were meant to meet again. So yes, I would very much like if you were a part of my life again. And as my aunt this time."

Michelle moved forwards and embraced Tara warmly, a few more tears trickling down her face, but of happiness this time. She felt her heart swell as Tara hugged back and remembered the little girl she'd been so fond of all those years ago, rejoicing in the fact that she was back in her life. They spent the next few hours talking, catching up on the time they'd missed.

Tara learnt how Michelle had fallen into quite a deep depression after her mother's death, blaming herself for her role in it and was something she'd only recently come to terms with, after a lot of counselling. Michelle learnt all about Tara's life post-leaving home, and they laughed at how they'd both been attracted to the same professions. Michelle had also been able to enlighten Tara about her mother and heard stories of when they were young, things she'd never been privy to before.

"Oh god, it's late," Michelle said through her laughter as she told Tara about the time her and her sister had had a crush on the same boy in junior high and how it had lead to them refusing to talk to each other for a week, "I should go. We both have work in the morning. Oh and I promise to be of actual assistance tomorrow and not just stare at you all day."

"Of all the social work offices in all the world, I end up in yours. I'm really glad we met. You know, again," Tara said with a soft smile, before glancing over at the closed door that lead to the living room, "If I know my wife, and I do...she's gonna toss and turn all night if she doesn't..."

"Check me out herself?" Michelle surmised.

"Yea," Tara nodded, a fond smile on her face, "She's very protective."

Michelle looked pleased at that.

"Well that's a good quality to have in a partner. Should I be prepared for the Spanish Inquisition?"

"I'm not sure," Tara replied, biting her lip, "Can I...?"

She nodded towards the door and Michelle nodded back in agreement, so she got up and walked into the living room, closing the door behind her to give herself and Willow a moment alone. The redhead was up like a shot as soon as the blonde had entered the room and was hugging her wife in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay? Is she okay? I've been trying not to disturb but it's kinda been killing me not knowing and I heard laughing so that was really good but I was still kinda scared, I mean, how the hell did this all happen you know, and it's all so sudden and I mean, are we even sure-"

She was cut off as Tara cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a gentle, tender kiss.

"I'm sure," Tara replied when she pulled back after a minute, "I trust her. But I know you need your own reassurances. So go. But please, Willow...go easy on her."

"I'm not a monster," Willow responded with a small scowl, "I'm not gonna rip her to shreds."

"I know," Tara said softly, "But I also know you'd do anything to keep me safe and away from any pain. Just like I would for you. But she's the real deal, okay? She's family."

Willow looked down, before looking up again, insecurity plaguing her eyes.

"Am I family?"

"Willow," Tara replied, resting their foreheads together, "You will always be the most important person in my life, okay? She may be blood, but you...you course through every fibre of my being."

Willow saw the truth shining in Tara's eyes and nodded.

"I know. I know that, I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Surreal," Tara replied with a quiet, almost disbelieving laugh, "I know. But the way the past four months of our lives has gone, I'm kinda getting used to the unexpected happening."

Willow let out a small laugh, she had to agree.

"Just give me five minutes. You trust her, and I trust you, but..."

Tara nodded with a smile.

"I get it. Go."

Willow leant in for another quick kiss before slipping past Tara and into the dining room, closing the door behind her and crossing her arms over her chest before raising one hand in a small, guarded wave.

"Hi. Um, I guess I didn't really introduce myself properly before. Willow. Rosenberg-Maclay. I'm, um, Tara's wife."

"Hi," Michelle replied, despite knowing all of that, "I'm Michelle Monroe. Tara's aunt."

Willow sat down in the seat Tara had vacated before.

"How did you find her?"

"It kind of just happened," Michelle replied with a shrug, "I work at the DCF office as well."

"Oh," Willow responded, surprised. Everything had happened so fast she was unsure of how exactly it all came to be, "Oh. Well that's quite the coincidence."

"Tara called it fate. I'm inclined to agree."

Willow tapped her fingers against the table, her face seemingly in thought.

"And you knew Tara existed?"

Michelle sighed sadly.

"Yes. But we lost contact after my sister – her mother – died. And Willow, I can assure you, I had no idea about what her father was doing to her. I never warmed to the man but my sister loved him so I thought he was a good person, even if he was strict and controlling. Had I known, I would have done everything in my power to stop him, to get her away. I love Tara, I have ever since I visited her in the hospital right after she was born. It tore me up when I had to stop seeing her, but for reasons that I'm sure Tara will explain to you, I thought I was doing the right thing by staying away. And I can promise you, I will never, ever cause her any harm."

Willow kept the woman's gaze steady for a tense moment before nodding and exhaling slowly.

"Okay."

"Does that mean I get the Willow seal of approval?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"You do," Willow replied with a grin, her voice much warmer than it had been previously, "I'm sorry I've been so...I just have to know she's surrounded by people who care about her. She's had way too much pain and sadness in her life already. I made a vow, long before our wedding ones were said that I'd do everything in my power to stop her experiencing anything like that again. I mean, I know I can't stop her from _ever_ feeling those things, it's not human, it's not healthy, but I can make sure the good always outweighs the bad."

Michelle was quite astounded at the sheer depth of feeling that her niece obviously shared with the woman sitting in front of her.

"I'd like to be part of the good," she said after a moment, "I give you my word I won't leave her again."

"Yea..." Willow replied, before giving another nod, "Yea, okay, I can see you mean it. Plus, Tara's the best judge of character I know, so I was pretty sure when I came in here that you were the real deal. I just have one more question."

Michelle seemed to tense herself in preparation.

"Shoot."

Willow leant forward in her seat.

"How did you know it was her? Was it just the name or...?"

Michelle smiled sadly.

"Her eyes," she replied softly, "I swore I was looking at Lisa all over again."

Willow smiled at that and stood up, before pulling Michelle into a surprise hug.

"Well in that case all I have to say is welcome to the family. If you know what I mean."

"That means the world to me," Michelle replied as she tightened the embrace, "It really does."

They pulled apart, both smiling before walking back out to Tara, who seemed both delighted and relieved that everything seemed to have gone well.

"All okay?"

"All okay," Willow confirmed, taking her wife's hand.

"You've got a wonderful wife," Michelle spoke up, "Your mother would be proud."

Willow averted her gaze and blushed but Tara just smiled.

"I know she would," she replied, squeezing the redhead's hand, before regarding Michelle again, "So, I'll see you at work?"

"Definitely," Michelle responded with another smile, "I'll...I'll see you there, Tara."

Tara let go of Willow's hand to embrace her aunt again.

"I've got to stop these tears," Michelle said, wiping a few errant tears that had come to her eyes again when they parted, "It wouldn't be a good look in work."

Tara laughed and felt Michelle give her shoulder a loving squeeze before she opened the front door.

"I'll be there this time, Tara. I want to be a part of both of your lives."

"That's what I want too," Tara replied softly before retaking Willow's hand and looking at her hopefully.

"That's what _we_ want," Willow said with a smile, "I know for a fact how great it is reconnecting with family members."

Michelle didn't understand the reference but smiled at the words.

"Thank you. I, uh, I should be going," she replied, checking her watch before looking at Tara, "But...again...it's so wonderful to see you. All grown up, I still quite can't believe it. I'll see you at work"

Tara nodded.

"See you there."

Michelle stepped out of the door and walked towards her car, giving a final wave.

"Bye," Willow called and Tara echoed her before the older woman got into her car and drove away.

Tara closed the door and fell back against it, exhaling slowly.

"Wow."

Willow giggled and was about to say something when the blonde started yawning, the events of the day finally catching up with her.

"Okay, missy, up to bed with you," Willow said lovingly, "You look exhausted."

Tara gave a tired smile and pushed herself off of the door, extending her hand.

"Come with me."

"I'll be up in five," Willow reassured her wife, "I just need to do the dishes first."

Tara chuckled and started up the stairs, Willow hearing her mumble something about 'cute OCD' before she gathered the plates from the living room and quickly loaded them into the dishwasher. When it was successfully starting it's cycle, she made sure all the lights were off downstairs and locked up before ascending the stairs and turning into their bedroom, smiling when she saw Tara's sleeping form already in bed. She quickly and quietly pulled on a long t-shirt to sleep in before slipping in beside her wife and spooning her gently.

"I never asked how your day went."

Willow jumped slightly at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Jeez, Tare, I thought you were asleep," she said before snuggling her wife even tighter, "My day was great. I got some great co-workers and I cracked a case. But I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"You're amazing," Tara murmured sleepily, "If I wasn't so tired I'd rip your clothes off and show you how much."

"Uh huh," Willow replied, grinning into the crook of Tara's neck, "I'll hold you to that."

"You better."

They snuggled comfortably together as they got ready for sleep until a thought popped into Willow's head and she had to ask.

"Michelle said you had your mother's eyes. You think that means our kids will have 'em too?"

"Dunno," Tara replied, her voice thick with exhaustion, "Maybe."

Willow cuddled in closer and placed a kiss behind her wife's ear.

"I hope so, baby. I really do."


	47. Chapter 47

"Mmhh, I love Wednesdays," Willow said as she dipped her finger in the sauce her wife was currently stirring, "More than half the work week over with and I'm pretty much guaranteed to get lucky since Law and Order:SVU is on and my wife has a little thing for Mariska Hargitay."

Tara blushed but turned and quirked an eyebrow at the redhead.

"You've only been working for two weeks, you don't get to complain about how long the work week is, _and_ you're pretty much guaranteed to get lucky on any given night because _you're_ the sexiest woman on the planet and the thought of having my wicked way with you turns me on more than you can even imagine."

Willow dipped her finger in the sauce again, but wiped some on the corner of the blonde's mouth this time before licking it off.

"Good," she replied with a sultry grin, "But we're not missing the show, right?"

"Not a chance in hell," Tara smirked, "Can you set the table?"

Willow sauntered off to grab cutlery and glasses and went to set the table, silently pondering how happy she was at the moment.

They'd been living in Buffalo for three weeks, working for the past two and a half of them and both had settled remarkably in their jobs. Tara had started working her own cases, still under Michelle's guidance, but more unofficially than not, and mostly just because Tara respected her aunt's opinion and experience more than anything.

That relationship had blossomed in the few weeks they'd known about each other, both bonding over their shared lost relative and the communal family bond they shared. They ate lunch together most days and Michelle had even brought Tara to the cafe that she'd brought her too as a child.

Willow was ecstatic Tara had found a long-lost relative and was getting to know Michelle as well. Tara had filled her in on the reasons why they'd lost contact and Willow thought it was going to do both her wife and her new aunt-in-law a lot of good to get to know each other again.

She too was excelling at work – her skills were put to use every day and she'd already helped close some cases that had been open for a long time, able to gather information more speedily than anyone in the department had ever seen before. Her working relationship with Xander and Jesse was excellent, they were thrilled with the help she was able to give them and they'd all gone out for drinks, along with Buffy and Tara on a few occasions, a couple of nights after work, where they found out they were quite good at being buddies as well as colleagues.

As well as that, Hanukah was only two days away and Christmas was around the corner. And they were organising a big New Years Eve/Birthday party, since Tara's birthday was January 1st.

_Yep. My social circle is getting bigger and bigger and so is my family._

That thought made her think of something else and she went back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"Hey, baby, we never had that talk about the car. Remember we were going to but then Michelle turned up and we kinda forgot? Well, I didn't really forget completely. I looked up some dealers online and drew up a little spreadsheet. We can get a really decent used car for $6000 and we could totally pay that off over the next two years or so without too much strain. I mean, we won't be able to afford caviar and champagne, but we've lived on a lot less for a long time."

Tara smirked as she stirred the pasta in the pot in front of her.

"You planning on sticking around that long?"

Willow grinned and moved to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Maybe. If you're good to me."

Tara chuckled and put her hand over the hands on her stomach, sighing for a moment.

"It would be nice not to have to rely on the bus service here so much...shopping's been a bit of a bitch."

"Exactly," Willow agreed, squeezing her wife's mid-section, "And I mean, we'd be spending 75 bucks each a month on ticket fares, so gas would practically pay for itself. We'd totally be saving money in the long run. I know we're in super-saver mode from having lived on so little but...we have my income now too, baby. And we _can_ afford it."

Tara spun around in the redhead's arms, smiling.

"I'm free Saturday."

Willow's eyes lit up.

"You mean...?"

"I mean you wanna go car shopping?"

Willow stuck her tongue out between her teeth excitedly.

"Really?"

Tara nodded with a small shrug.

"Sure. It's not like we're going into this blind. You mind if I look over that spreadsheet though?"

"Of course," Willow smiled, "It's on my laptop. I'll show you after dinner."

They met in a sweet, happy kiss for a moment.

"Speaking of dinner," Tara smiled back when they parted, "It's just about done. Hope you're hungry."

Willow nodded.

"Ooh, yummy, I'll just-"

Willow was cut off as the sound of their doorbell rand throughout the house and both girls looked at the kitchen door, confused.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Tara asked.

Willow shook her head.

"No. Are you? Oh god I hope Buffy didn't have a fight with Angel or something. She's been saying he's been extra broody ever since he got the cast put on and it's starting to piss her off."

Tara gave another shrug

"Maybe it's one of the neighbours?"

While the couple hadn't quite joined the ranks of being close friends with the neighbourhood women, they'd certainly been friendly with them and it wouldn't be completely out of the ordinary for one of them to call. Both were disrupted from their musings as the doorbell rang again, more insistent this time.

"I'll get it," Willow said, pushing herself off her wife and walking out of the kitchen and over to the front door, swinging it open, her face lighting up when she saw who was on the other side, "Dad!"

Willow pulled her father into a tight hug, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Come in, come in. What're you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm so happy; I just didn't know you were coming. You're really making a habit of these surprise visits, aren't ya?"

Ira walked inside and shut the door, his face apologetic.

"I'm sorry I didn't call in advance. I hope I'm not intruding?"

Willow waved her hand dismissively.

"No, no, it's fine. Are you hungry? We were just about to have dinner."

Ira again looked apologetic.

"Oh I am intruding."

Willow rolled her eyes and gave her father an exasperated sigh as she walked them into the kitchen.

"You're not," she reassured as she opened the kitchen door, "Baby, look who's here."

Tara turned and her face brightened as well as she saw their visitor and quickly wiped her hands on a dishcloth before going over and embracing her father-in-law warmly as well.

"Ira, it's so good to see you. I didn't know you were coming down."

"Quite a surprise visit all around," Ira said with a smile, "I've actually got some news and I wanted to tell you both in person."

"It must be pretty big if you flew all the way out from California," Willow said, a small frown appearing on her face, "It's not bad, is it?"

"No, no certainly not. Well at least I hope you don't think so," Ira replied with a joking smile, before glancing over at the oven, "Um, I think your sauce is burning."

"Hmm?" Tara asked before following Ira's eyeline, "Crap."

She rushed back over and quickly took the saucepan off the ring, stirring it gently.

"Salvageable," she said after a minute, "You're staying for dinner, right, Ira?"

"If that's okay," Ira replied politely and got a smile in return from his daughter-in-law.

"Of course," Willow answered, before noticing something, "Dad, where are your bags? You can't have travelled all the way from California with nothing. You're not staying in some hotel, right? You know we have plenty of room here."

Ira smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I can see that. Quite a lovely home, might I add. The pictures you sent me didn't do it justice, Willow. But I'm not staying in a hotel. That's actually part of what I need to tell you."

"Dinner's ready," Tara said as she got out some bowls from the cupboard, "You two go sit and I'll bring it in and you can tell us then."

"That sounds wonderful," Ira replied, "Thank you, Tara."

Willow showed her father into the dining room before going back into the kitchen to grab the extra cutlery and help Tara carry in the food.

"Tara, what if he was lying?" Willow asked, fumbling with the cutlery and seeking out the blonde's gaze, "What if it is bad? What if he has cancer or something? I just got him back; I couldn't bear if I lost him again."

"Honey, he said it wasn't bad," Tara replied, trying to comfort her wife with her eyes since her hands were currently loaded down with bowls of pasta, "Come on, we'll go in there and he'll tell us and I'll hold your hand no matter what, okay?"

Willow nodded weakly and walked back into the dining room, putting on a brave face. Tara followed and put the food on the table before taking a seat beside her wife and discreetly taking her hand under the table. Willow squeezed it in thanks.

"This smells wonderful. Thank you very much," Ira said as he looked down at the food, then back at the couple, "Again, I'm so sorry for just barging in on you."

"You're always welcome here, Ira," Tara said with a smile.

Ira got a secretive and pleased grin on his face.

"Well thank you. I hope that's true, because I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Tara and Willow exchanged confused looks and Ira leant forward in his seat, his eyes twinkling.

"You obviously know I've filed for divorce..."

Tara moved to clasp Willow's hand between both of hers, knowing her wife knew the divorce was the best thing for her Dad but was still struggling with it.

"Well the papers have been drawn up and I'm not really contesting any of your mother's wishes," Ira continued, "I never cared about most of the art and things, and the house was always more hers than anything else. A show house really, tailored to impress. Anyway, in light of everything that's happened in the past couple of months, I know I not only want to know my family, I want to be near you as well. So I asked the company for a transfer and well, as of tomorrow officially, I am the new regional sales director of the Buffalo division."

"Wait, wait," Willow said, her brain working overload, "Are you saying you're moving here?"

"I already have," Ira replied and both girl's eyebrows shot up, "Like I said, I didn't want much of what was in the house so all I needed were my clothes and the pictures of you growing up. I actually got here yesterday but I wanted to make sure everything was up and running before I sprung this on you. It was all a rather quick affair, but I know it's right. I've got an apartment in the city and I must admit, I'm quite enjoying my little bachelor pad."

Willow looked between her father and her wife in a state of disbelief before bursting out laughing and leaping off her seat and almost crashing her father to the ground with the hug she gave him.

"God, you scared the crap outta me! Oh, Dad, this is so good. I was just thinking how my family was all coming together and now you go and move out here."

Ira's smile was beaming and just got wider as he saw Tara grinning madly across the table, seemingly as happy as Willow was about his news. He was jolted when his daughter pulled back, her eyes flashing with hope.

"Will you come over for Hanukkah on Friday? We normally don't do the whole blessings thing, but we could, if you wanted. And I'm making Bubbe's latkes!"

"I'd be honoured," Ira replied, holding his hand to his heart, "And I will fall in with whatever traditions you hold in this house. I'm privileged to be allowed into this home and be a part of your family."

Willow moved back to sit in her seat, her smile impossibly wide as she re-took Tara's hand.

"Well now I really can't wait for Hanukkah!"


	48. Chapter 48

"I can't believe Dad's moving out here," Willow said in joyful disbelief for what had been the countless time that evening since they had finished dinner and Ira had departed for his new apartment, "I mean, he was really serious, he wants to be my dad, a part of my life. A part of our life."

"It's wonderful," Tara smiled over at Willow as she gently massaged her wife's feet, the redhead's legs lying across her lap as they both sat quietly on the sofa, the news playing in the background.

There was a silence for a moment until Willow piped up again excitedly.

"Who knew when I woke up this morning it was gonna be such an awesome day?" she said, grinning from ear-to-ear, "I mean, I helped the guys at work bring in this fraud dude they've been trailing for months, and then I come home to my perfect house and my perfect wife and we agree to get a car, which means super fun car shopping at the weekend and then my dad just shows up and he's moving here and coming over for the start of Hanukkah and then we get to watch our favourite TV show all cosy and cuddly and now my – already mentioned but it bears repeating - perfect wife is giving me a really, really nice foot rub."

"Aren't you just the luckiest woman in the world," Tara replied with a small laugh as she lightly kneaded the flesh under her fingers, "You can die happy."

"No dying here," Willow murmured as her eyes closed, enjoying the attentions she was receiving, "You're gonna have to put up with me for a lifetime I'm afraid. We can totally make these foot rubs a nightly ritual by the way. I'm just about in paradise right now. Notice my distinct lack of use of the word 'heaven'. 'Cause that would mean I was dead. And my not-dying has been previously discussed."

Tara chuckled and stopped her motions, instead pulling Willow's legs further onto her lap and leaning over so their faces were just inches apart.

The redhead opened her eyes when she felt the blonde's breath against her lips and smiled at the sensual look her wife was giving her.

"Those Law and Order hormones kicking in, huh?"

She didn't give Tara a chance to respond as she leant up and let their lips meet softly. Both women moaned quietly and slowly adjusted themselves so the taller girl was lying fully atop her wife, accidentally leaning on the remote and turning the television off in the process.

"God I love Wednesdays," Willow said with a giggle as Tara began trailing kisses down her neck.

Tara's lips slowed for a moment before stilling completely and she looked up into Willow's eyes, frowning slightly.

"Sweetheart, you know I don't wanna make love with you right now because of watching a TV show, right?"

"Uh huh," Willow replied, tucking a piece of hair behind the blonde's ear, then grinning, "But you do have a thing for Mariska Hargitay."

Tara's frown deepened.

"Yea, I've noticed she's attractive, plenty of women are, but you're the one I have a _thing_ for."

Willow looked at her wife with playful scepticism.

"You're telling me you've never fantasised about her?"

"No," Tara answered honestly with a small shrug, "Before we met, I never really fantasised at all. Just like...fleeting thoughts of what sex might be like. But _you_ showed me what love and desire were. _You're_ the only person I've ever fantasised about. I just...you need to know that."

"Hey, Tare-bear, I was only teasing," Willow said quickly when she saw the blonde felt particularly strong about this, "I wasn't accusing you of like...cheating in your thoughts or anything. I mean, it's okay to have the odd thought about another-"

"But I haven't," Tara interjected before Willow even finished, "You're... you're everything."

Willow just smiled and ran her hands along the blonde's shoulders.

"You're everything too."

They locked eyes and smiled at each other until Tara looked away, blushing slightly at her outburst.

"Good," she breathed before kissing the redhead again softly, and smiling a sultry half-smile, "Now, I believe I was kissing right here..."

Willow sighed happily as the blonde's lips found their way to her neck again.

"Yes they were," she murmured, slipping her hands beneath Tara's top and feeling the soft skin of her back. She moaned as her wife began sucking on her pulsepoint and turned to whisper in her ear, "When we were first dating..."

"Uh huh?" Tara asked, nipping her teeth over her lover's milky-white skin.

Willow gave a small moan before speaking again.

"What did you fantasise about?"

Tara grinned and kissed her way over to the other side of Willow's neck.

"We've been through this. You."

"I know," Willow replied breathlessly, "But what?"

Tara raised her head and smirked down at the smaller girl.

"Ah. Well...Before that day in the Public Gardens...I used to imagine what it would be like to kiss you. To kiss those perfect, plump lips. How you'd taste...how you'd feel..."

Willow licked her lips instinctively.

"And?"

Tara leaned down and kissed her wife soundly before pulling away.

"Exceeded my highest expectation."

Willow exhaled slowly as Tara began nibbling lightly on her ear, continuing to speak.

"And then, after that first kiss...and the rest that followed...that's all I could think about. Until a date one night. You took me to a band at one of the campus bars...and you wore this tight, low-cut red shirt..."

Willow cast her mind back and vaguely remembered the night and how Becky had forced her to wear the revealing article of clothing, something she wouldn't have normally done.

"And after that, I imagined your breasts," Tara breathed as her hands snaked up the redhead's shirt and cupped her breasts through her bra, "How they'd look, naked. What colour your nipples would be. The thought of your nipples, hard and taut..."

Willow felt the blonde shiver above her and gasped when she felt both her nipples being pinched through the fabric of her bra.

"And then one time, when I was picturing your perfect breasts," Tara continued, placing wet kisses down the redhead's throat, "I couldn't help it. I imagined you naked. Your smooth stomach and toned thighs..."

Willow tilted her neck as far back as possible to give her wife more room and moaned as the blonde kept whispering to her.

"I used to imagine those thighs clamped around my head. You screaming and moaning," Tara lightly licked the redhead's neck from the base to her ear before looking into her eyes, grinning, "And then we went to go see An Officer and a Gentleman one evening. Remember, they were showing it on a big screen in the Gardens and we just lay on the grass, watching the movie?"

Willow nodded with a fond smile, remembering the evening and the barest hint of a blush rose on Tara's cheeks.

"Well after that I had this recurring fantasy where I'd storm into one of your classes and pick you up and carry you straight back to my dorm."

Willow scoffed playfully.

"You couldn't carry me."

Tara raised an eyebrow and slipped off the sofa, hooking her arms under her wife's legs and the top of her back as she did so, picking the redhead up in the process. Willow's hands flung themselves around the taller girl's neck to keep herself steady and she beamed.

"You can carry me."

"I can also kiss you," Tara responded, leaning her head down so their lips met.

Willow moaned into the kiss and Tara began walking them out of the room, careful to step over where they'd left their shoes as they were settling in for the evening and slowly brought them up the stairs and into their room, kicking the door closed behind her.

"What did you do when you got me back to your dorm?" Willow asked breathlessly, pulling just an inch back.

Tara smirked and threw the redhead onto the bed before climbing over her and pulling at either side of her wife's shirt, a popping sound emanating throughout the room as each button came apart.

"I ripped your clothes off."

Willow arched her back as the blonde' hands slipped beneath her bra and began massaging her breasts.

"Mmhh, fuck," she puffed out, moaning as nimble fingers ran along her nipples, "Baby, don't tease. Off."

Tara grabbed the collar of her wife's shirt and pulled her up by it, discarding the material of that and her bra in quick succession before pushing the redhead onto her back, dropping her lips down to her lover's breasts.

Willow felt her breath come in heavy gasps as Tara ran her tongue in circles around the darkened, taut skin surrounding her nipple before dragging her teeth against the hardening bud.

"Ahhhh...Tara..."

Willow threw her hands out and clutched at the blonde's shirt, pulling it over her head and desperately trying to unhook her bra. She succeeded in just a few seconds and pulled Tara back up to her, kissing her passionately as she rolled them both onto their sides.

"What else did you think about, Tare?" Willow asked lasciviously as she made quick work of both of their pants and panties and put the blonde's hand on her wanting core, "Did you think about how wet you'd make me?"

Tara slipped her fingers into the wetness waiting for her and moaned.

"Oh yea," Willow whispered, bucking her hips slightly, "Mmhh...did you think about how tight I'd be?"

Tara dragged her fingers down and swiftly entered her wife with two of them, instantly thrusting deeply. Willow grunted and dropped her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"That's what I used to think about," she said coarsely as her hips thrust into Tara's, "I used to think how you'd feel around me."

She brought her own hand down and copied the taller girl's actions, her fingers finding the wet heat she loved so much, feeling Tara's head rest against her shoulder as well and hearing her groan.

"So good..."

"Yea, baby, you like that?" Willow asked breathlessly as the pads of her fingers found that rough spot inside her lover, and moaning when Tara did the same inside her, "Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me come."

Tara just groaned again and used her spare hand to roughly grab her wife's hair and crushed their lips together.

"Fu-" Willow panted as she came suddenly in a flurry of lights, only getting a syllable out before her lips were captured again.

Tara felt her wife stiffen against her and thrust her hips one final time before succumbing to the heights of pleasure with a silent cry.

A few moments later, she focused her eyes back on Willow, who was looking down and breathing heavily and brought her hand down from the red hair it was entwined in to gently stroke the back of the smaller girl's neck.

Willow looked up with a small and sated smile.

"Love you."

Tara smiled and dotted her fingers along the smaller girl's shoulders, then up her neck and finally stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"With all my heart."

They kissed again, slow and sweet for a few moments.

"Did it live up to your fantasy?" Willow asked with a lazy, joking grin when they pulled apart.

Tara just smiled and kissed her wife again.

"So much better."


	49. Chapter 49

"You're really going all out," Tara said as looked over her wife's shoulder to the vegetable's she was chopping, "What's this called again?"

"Kugel," Willow replied, wiping her brow, "And there's brisket in the oven. I'm really glad I took a half day, I haven't cooked anything like this since...since I was seven and I helped my grandmother. I really hope I don't mess it up. I really want it to be special, you know?"

"It will be," Tara said, kissing the redhead on the cheek, "And hey, you're only cooking for three. Our Christmas dinner count is up to six. That's a lot of potatoes I'm gonna have to peel."

Willow turned her head as she chopped and smiled at her wife.

"I'll help. It's kinda weird, isn't it? It was always only us for a lot of holidays 'cause our friends went home or whatever, but now we've got Dad too. And Michelle! You invited her over for Christmas, right?"

"Yes," Tara replied, picking up a small piece of broccoli that had rolled off to the side of the chopping board and popping it into her mouth, "She said she'd love to come."

Michelle hadn't said, but Tara had gotten the impression when she'd asked her aunt over for Christmas, that the older woman had spent the vast majority if not all of the holidays since the accident essentially alone. She knew Michelle had never married or settled down with anyone, probably because of the intense guilt and remorse she felt over her sister's death and Tara figured that maybe her friendships had dwindled down over the years as well, since she never mentioned any.

"And Buffy and Angel too!" Willow's voice piping up again pulled the blonde from her thoughts, "It sucks neither are close enough to their parents to go home, but hey, more fun for us right? It's gonna be a great Christmas."

Tara moved to lean against the counter and smiled.

"I know. And in the future we'll have some more...little members of our family to share the joy with."

"Mmhh, I can't wait," Willow said with a grin, looking away dreamily for a moment as she imagined their house full of kids, whenever they decided to extend their family, "Oh, I invited Xander and Jesse to our New Year's party today. They said they'd love to come. Did you invite the neighbours?"

Tara chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, and they all said, pending finding a babysitter, they'd be there with bells on. I think that might mean literally in Barbara's case. She was wearing a cardigan that had real sprigs of holly on it."

Willow laughed as she transferred the vegetables into a baking dish.

"Are we putting up our tree this weekend? It's funny; Christmas and Hanukkah totally clash this year. It means extra, double celebration. Even if we do just take the culture and leave the religion."

"We could put it up tomorrow," Tara replied, nodding to herself, "After car shopping."

"I was thinking..." Willow put the baking dish in the oven and turned to give her wife her full attention, "What do you think about getting a real one this year? I never had one growing up, obviously, and the fake one was perfect for when we lived in small dorms and apartments, but now we have this great, big house. And hopefully by tomorrow, a car to collect it with."

"A real tree's a great idea," Tara replied, her face lighting up, "You're a genius."

"And you're gorgeous," Willow said, getting a sudden surge of arousal seemingly out of nowhere, but she didn't question it because, well, that's just what Tara did to her, "C'mere."

She pushed her wife's body up against the refrigerator and crushed their lips together ardently as her hands went to the blonde's hips. Tara moaned at the unexpected passion exhibited by the redhead, but like Willow, wasn't about to question it because the smaller girl's lips were soft but insistent on hers and her hands were starting to caress her sides in a manner that made her whole body tingle with delight.

"I need you," Willow groaned suddenly as she popped the button on her wife's pants and plunged her hand into her panties, "Right now."

Tara gasped as she redhead wasted no time in rubbing two fingers against her clit, but her body instantly ached for more. She knew Willow was trying to build her up but it was completely unnecessary as she was more than primed already.

"Willow...you don't..." she gasped, thrusting her hips to try and indicate what she meant, "Oh god, inside, please."

Willow was surprised that her wife seemed ready so quickly put when she lowered her hand she found her entrance was indeed overflowing and eagerly pushed two fingers inside, burying her head in the crook of the blonde's neck and using her own hips to give the thrusts of her fingers more power.

"Oh god..." Tara moaned, using one hand to hold Willow's head to her and placed the other on her ass, encouraging her movements, "Oh fuck..."

The sound of soft moans from Tara and almost primal grunts from Willow as well as the steady ticking of the timer on the oven were the only sounds to filled the room for several minutes until Willow started to feel small flutters around her fingers and brought her mouth up to her wife's ear, nibbling on her lobe for a moment before speaking in a throaty whisper.

"I know you wanna, baby, I can feel it. Come for me, Tara."

Tara's face scrunched up in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her in waves, an elongated hitched breath the only audible indication of her pleasure. Willow gently removed her fingers when she felt the contractions die down but continued softly stroking her wife as her lips trailed from the blonde's ear across her cheek and to her lips.

"How do you do that?" Willow asked in awe after a moment, resting their foreheads together, "How do you get me so hot and heavy without even doing anything? You're so amazing."

She removed her hand from Tara's panties and sucked her fingers into her mouth, one by one, her eyes fluttering closed at the taste.

"And you taste...so good."

Tara looked on in wonder as well as her wife erotically tasted her and got a sudden, desperate need to taste as well. She quickly closed the button on her pants so they wouldn't fall off when she moved and, showing remarkable strength considering her legs still felt like jelly, grabbed the redhead's butt with both her hands and pushed forwards, lifting her onto the countertop of the island.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked, though she had a pretty good idea and felt herself begin to tingle with excitement.

"You taste incredible as well," Tara replied, bunching the smaller girl's skirt up around her waist and dragging her panties off her body, throwing them over her shoulder, glad she'd taken her shoes off when she came home since it avoided any barriers, "Too good not to taste."

Willow stretched her arms out behind her to balance herself as Tara hooked her legs over her shoulders and lowered her head.

"Ohhh baby," Willow moaned at the first feel of the blonde's tongue through her folds and arched her back into the touch, "That feels so good."

Tara explored her lover's core for a few moments, her tongue following the path she'd explored so many times before flicking it over the redhead's clit. She felt Willow buck into her and repeated the action until her wife's moans, though slightly muffled by the thighs around her ears, started getting uncontrollable and loud and she started moving her tongue down.

"Nooo," Willow whined for a moment at the loss of contact on her clit before she welt a warm and wet tongue push inside her and gasped, "Yes, yes, oh god, yes, please, yes."

Willow could feel beads of sweat start to gather on her brow as Tara's tongue fucked her fast and deep, curling at every thrust to reach her sweet spot and shut her eyes tight in anticipation of the building eruption inside her.

"Baby, I'm...ah! Oh god, I'm so close."

She clamped her thighs tight around the blonde's head and felt her toes curl just before her orgasm hit her with an overwhelming force and she rode out the rays of pleasure, her wife's tongue continuing in its quest to please her, extending her bliss for as long as possible.

"Tara...Tara..."

Tara gently lifted her lover's legs off her shoulders when she heard her name being called and straightened her own body, leaning over the island to kiss Willow softly. Willow moaned at the taste of herself combined with the lingering taste of Tara that had still been in her mouth.

"That was incredible," Willow giggled when they pulled apart, "Wow."

"Mmhh, for me too," Tara murmured, going in for another kiss.

They stayed kissing for another minute until the shrill sound of the doorbell made them spring apart.

"Oh god, that's Dad," Willow said, jumping off the island and straightening her shirt.

"I'll get it," Tara said and went to leave the kitchen, before Willow pulled her back.

"Tara, wipe your mouth!"

Tara's eyes widened and she brought her hand up, wiping her mouth, before looking down and making sure her clothes were all straight, then grinning back up at her wife.

"I don't have an 'I totally just did your daughter on the kitchen counter' look on my face do I?"

"Tara, that's not funny!" Willow replied, but she had a small grin playing on her lips as well and pulled the blonde in for a quick kiss, "I love you. Now answer the door."

Tara left the kitchen and Willow quickly washed her hands and splashed her face with water to get rid of the flush she knew would be on there before turning just in time to see her father walk in the kitchen with her wife. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Dad. Happy Hanukkah."


	50. Chapter 50

"Happy Hanukkah," Ira greeted back, before reaching into his pocket, "I know you guys do the gift thing at Christmas instead but this isn't really a gift, I just thought..."

Ira shyly handed Willow a small mesh pouch filled with gold-foiled chocolate coins, something she'd been given every year the first night of Hanukkah as a child.

"Thank you, Dad," Willow said, her eyes glistening with unshed, happy tears.

"I got you some, too, Tara," Ira said, producing another mesh bag and handing it to his daughter-in-law, "I wasn't sure how much you knew but it's a Hanukkah tradition."

"Gelt, right?" Tara asked, smiling and twirling the bag in her fingers, "Thank you."

"This is awesome," Willow said, biting her lip in almost child-like excitement, then turned to her wife, "We can totally play dreidel with these later. I bet I'll win all your candy."

Tara scoffed playfully.

"As if, I'm a master of the game."

She'd had a knack for the holiday game ever since Willow had brought it out to play their first Hanukkah together but after playing the real game a few times, they'd decided to make it more interesting and invented their own rules.

Namely turning it into 'strip dreidel'.

Both girls remembered their game at the same time and looked at each other, blushing before averting their gazes.

"Is that brisket I smell?" Ira asked, not noticing the girl's blush.

"It is indeed," Willow replied, happy for the change in subject, "And I made Kugel and the latkes are all ready to go!"

Ira clapped his hands together.

"Wow, a feast fit for kings."

Tara was about to comment when something caught her eye and she gulped, quickly putting a hand on Ira's back, guiding him towards the living room.

"Come and sit down, Ira, I'll get you a drink."

Willow looked confused at the sudden movement and her confusion only increased when Tara looked back and mouthed 'spice rack' before disappearing out the door with Ira.

"Spice rack?" she whispered to herself, "What's on the-oh shit!"

Her wife's meaning became clear as her gaze fell on the spice rack and she saw her panties, the ones that Tara had thrown away in the middle of their impromptu lovemaking, and she quickly grabbed them and pulled them back on just as Tara came back, her eyes wide.

"That was way too close," Willow said as Tara took three wine glasses from the cupboard.

"Way too close," Tara agreed as she opened the bottle of kosher wine they'd bought especially for the occasion, "We need to light the candle soon. It's almost sundown."

Willow grinned, her wife's enthusiasm over lighting the candle was something she'd always found adorable and endearing, especially their first Hanukkah, since it proved to Willow that Tara wanted to be a part of every aspect of her life.

"Is the menorah set up?"

Tara nodded as she retrieved a bottle of wine from the rack above the refrigerator.

"Yep. All ready to go. How long 'til dinner?"

"Um..." Willow bent down to look through the clear glass of the oven, then glanced at the timer, "Half an hour or so. But I need to start the latkes in about fifteen."

"Mmhh, I love those things," Tara replied as she poured wine into each of the glasses, "You ever gonna let me see the recipe?"

"It's Bubbe's secret family recipe!" Willow replied in faux-indignation.

Tara moved towards the redhead and handed her one of the glasses of wine, batting her eyelashes to their full effect with her trademark half-smile.

"I thought I was family."

Willow rolled her eyes with a small grin and turned her body away, pretending to check the food, more to try and quash the feelings of arousal that were starting to run through her at the look on her wife's face.

"Tell you what... You teach me how to make your mom's pancakes and I'll teach you how to make my grandmother's latkes."

"That sounds like a deal," Tara replied and kissed the top of Willow's head, "You coming?"

"You took very good care of that earlier," Willow responded cheekily as the blonde blushed, "Very good."

"You're incorrigible," Tara said with a mock-scolding tone as she walked out of the kitchen, but Willow noticed there was an extra swing of her hips as she walked, telling her she wouldn't have it any other way.

_How I got so lucky, I'll never know._

She smiled and checked the food a final time before joining her wife and father in the living room, where both were standing at the window over the menorah, Ira gesticulating with his hands and Tara laughing at whatever he was saying.

"As much as she tried, she could never get it, it always came out "Hanicha". She was only two at the time of course and managed to get it right by the time the next Hanukkah came around."

"I need to stop leaving you two alone," Willow said, a small flush colouring her cheeks, "First baby photos, now my inability to pronounce the names of major holidays. I'm gonna have to scam Michelle for some embarrassing little-Tara stories."

"Michelle?" Ira asked, not having heard the name before, "Who's Michelle?"

"My aunt," Tara replied, wondering whether Willow had filled him in on the recent reunion.

"Oh," Ira said, his brow crinkling, "Did I meet her at the wedding? I don't recall."

He was sure he hadn't, their wedding had been quite a small affair after all and he remembered all of their friends he had met and specifically had noticed the distinct lack of Tara's family. Willow had told him of course that her mother had passed away when she was younger and had mentioned that she was estranged from her father, without going into detail, but he definitely didn't recollect any aunt.

"No, she wasn't there," Willow replied, nodding at Tara.

Tara understood and launched into the story of how Michelle had turned up in her life again and how they'd been able to reconnect in light of realising their relative status.

"Well, that's wonderful, dear," Ira said as Tara finished the story, capturing the blonde in a surprise hug, "It's been family reunions all around of late."

"I know," Willow grinned, both at the statement and the loving action of her father towards her wife, "We ready to light the candle?"

"Could I just go the little boy's room, first?" Ira asked, somewhat sheepishly.

"Of course," Tara nodded, smiling herself from the hug, "You know where it is."

Ira put his glass down on the coffee table and left for the bathroom as Willow began chuckling.

"Heh. Little boy's room. Sounds weird coming from my fifty-year old father."

"You should light the candle with your Dad," Tara said out of the blue, surprising the redhead.

"But..." Willow replied with a small frown, "But we always light it together."

Tara took one of her wife's hands and played with her fingers.

"I know...But we can light them together on all the other nights. Before you came in your Dad was telling me how you and him would light them every night when you were little. He said even when you grew up and he was gone a lot, that he was always home for Hanukkah and it was always something you did. So you guys should do it."

Ira chose that moment to reappear and clapped his hands together, making both girls jump at the sound.

"Sorry," he said with a small, apologetic smile, "Are we ready to do this?"

"Um..." Willow replied, looking at Tara again who just nodded before turning to her father, "Yea. Okay. Ready."

She smiled and picked up the matches that lay alongside the menorah, quickly striking it and lighting the Shamash, the candle in the middle that's used to light the other candles. She picked it up and indicated for her father to hold it with her. Ira smiled as well and held onto the end, but just as Willow was about to light the candle on the far right side, he pulled back on it slightly to stop her.

"I think there's room here for three hands to hold," he said, looking over at Tara, "I'd like to light it with both my daughters."

Willow's entire face brightened and Tara looked shocked but extended her now-slightly shaking hand and held the middle of the candle, between the other two. Small amounts of wax were beginning to fall onto the floor as the candle had been held in suspension for so long but none of them noticed as they brought the flame down and lit the other one together, before placing the Shamash back in its holder.

"Will we sing Maoz Tzur?" Ira asked as he pulled his hand back.

"I haven't sang that in years. I'm not sure I remember the words," Willow said with a small smile, then explained off of Tara's confused look, "It's a Hanukkah song."

"I'll start off," Ira replied, clearing his throat, "Ma'oz tsur yeshu'ati..."

The lyrics instantly came back to Willow and she joined in with the singing for the next minute or so. When they finished, Tara clapped in approval.

"I'll learn it for next year," she promised, before the sound of the timer rang out from the kitchen, "I'll check on that."

She turned to leave but right before going through the door, she turned back and met Ira's eye.

"Thank you."

She spun on her heels and left the room without another word and Ira turned to Willow.

"Is she okay?"

"I think she's incredibly touched by what you did and said," Willow replied, picking up her glass that she'd put down before lighting the candle, "So am I."

"Simply the truth," Ira replied in a stoic manner, though his eyes gave away his emotion.

Willow didn't have a response for that so instead silently embraced her father, communicating through the hug instead of words.

"Are you sure you're okay with us not doing the blessings and stuff?" she asked when they parted, knowing her father was a traditionalist at heart and did believe in God, even if she didn't.

"I'll do my own prayer at home," Ira said, his smile genuine, "I take value in sharing the holiday with family, my personal worship can wait a few hours."

Willow smiled back and nodded towards the door.

"I better go rescue Tara. She has no idea what kugel is supposed to look like..."

Ira nodded.

"Oh of course. Can I help?"

Willow shook her head.

"Thanks, but I got it. Why don't you go sit in the dining room and I'll send Tara in. But no more embarrassing baby stories!"

"I can't promise anything," Ira grinned as they walked out of the living room, "I love to tell and she loves to hear."

"Well at the very least, nothing that involves diapers. I don't want her thinking about that when we're..." Willow trailed off as she realised what she was about to say and in what was becoming a worrying trend, blushed bright red and motioned with her thumb towards the kitchen, "I'm, ah, gonna get started on those latkes."

"Right, of course," Ira replied, shuffling uncomfortably, as he knew exactly what his daughter had been about to say, "I'll just..."

He motioned towards the dining room and Willow nodded.

"Uh huh. That's, um... yea."

She turned into the kitchen without another word and closed the door behind her, before putting her face in her hands and resting her forehead against the island, groaning. Tara turned at the sound, partly relieved because she'd really just responded to the sound of the timer on instinct, forgetting her lack of knowledge on the dishes that were being cooked and partly worried when she saw her wife distressed about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked, going over and rubbing the redhead's back comfortingly.

"My Dad totally knows we're having sex," Willow said through her hands.

Tara raised an eyebrow, hidden from the redhead and cleared her throat.

"Um...I pretty sure he had a good idea that was going on. We share a bed," she replied before giving a small laugh, "Sweetheart, we're married."

"Tara, it's not funny!" Willow whined, lifting her head up and removing her hands, a pout forming, "And I know we're married and he knows we share a bed, but there's a difference between absently being aware of the possibility of something and your daughter pretty much confirming it."

Tara withheld her laugh this time and moved her hand up to squeeze the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Well what did you say?"

Willow sighed exaggeratedly.

"I told him not to tell you anymore embarrassing baby stories and he said he couldn't promise anything and I said well at least don't tell her any diaper stories because I didn't want you thinking about that when we were...and then I trailed off and ran in here."

"Oh..." Tara replied, holding back a grin, "Honey, I may think about your ass when we're together, but it's definitely not in diapers."

Willow glared at the blonde and half-playfully hit her shoulder before giving a small shrug.

"It's just, I never dated in high school, 'cause, you know, geek extraordinaire with no friends, and then I left for college and the whole disowning thing happened and now he's back in my life and well, been subjected to quite a bit of PDA like at the wedding when he caught us outside the reception and-"

"It's weird," Tara concluded with a nod of her head, "For both of you. But just think, it could've been worse. He could've arrived five minutes earlier. Or had his own key."

Willow's eyes widened in terror at the idea and she shook her head to get rid of the thought, a shiver going down her spine.

"Don't even wanna think about that. Will you go in and keep Dad company while I get the food ready? And maybe stick to a neutral subject. In fact, better off not mentioning me at all."

"As you wish, my love," Tara replied and grabbed her wine glass as well as another bottle, "But it's gonna be hard. You're always on my mind."

"Wow," Willow responded with a playful shake of her head, "That was super cheesy."

"I know," Tara grinned, as she walked out of the kitchen, looking back for just a second, "You love it."

The blonde could feel the smile radiating from her wife as she made her way into the dining room and felt her own lips curve into a similar state.

"Would you like some more?" she asked as she sat down at the table with Ira, holding the bottle.

"Oh no thank you," Ira shook his head and placed his palm over his still half-full glass, "I'm driving."

Tara saw the man seemed to be averting his gaze and was fumbling with his hand on his knee, obviously quite uncomfortable. She realised the conversation he'd had with Willow had clearly affected him as much as it had her wife and opted to take the advice to talk about a neutral subject.

"So, we're going car shopping tomorrow. Willow's got in her head she needs a speed machine ever since she took a spin in our friend Angel's Mercedes. Do you know anything about cars? I know Willow does but I'm afraid she might get a bit sidetracked if she sees a sports car."

Ira laughed, apparently put at ease by the nature and light tone of the conversation and stopped his hand from fidgeting.

"I'm guessing you're looking for something more sturdy?"

"Yes," Tara nodded definitively, "And decent-sized. But we'll be working in a budget as well, kind of a tight one. You know, with the wedding being so recent and all."

"Of course," Ira replied, before leaning forwards in his seat, "You know, Tara, if you're having money issues, I'm more than happy to help out. I mean, really, it's tradition for the father of the bride to pay for the wedding and I didn't even contribute..."

"Oh, Ira," Tara responded, waving her hands in front of her, "That's not... I mean, thank you very much for the offer, but we're okay. We did struggle for a long time, but with Willow's salary, even if we're making wedding and car payments, we're still better off than we ever have been before. Much better off."

Ira nodded and leant back in his chair.

"I'm sorry if I offen-"

"You didn't," Tara cut him off with a warm smile, "I'm touched you'd offer."

"Oh. Well, not a problem. My offer stands should you ever need it. And, um," Ira stalled for a moment, before covering the blonde's hand with his and giving it a squeeze, "Just so you know, I meant what I said earlier. You're a wonderful, beautiful girl and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

Tara felt herself begin to choke up just as Willow walked into the room, a plate in either hand.

"Bubbe's latkes!" she announced, not noticing the moment that was passing between the other two.

Ira just gave Tara's hand another squeeze before moving his hand away.

"These look wonderful, sweetheart," Ira said as one of the latkes was placed in front of him, "My mother couldn't have made them better herself."

Willow beamed at the compliment and dished out the rest of them.

"What did I miss?" she asked as she took her seat.

"We were just discussing your impending car purchase," Ira said, quickly winking at Tara, who smiled back, "Now if you ask me..."

They spent the next hour or so discussing possible car choices, during which time Willow dished out the brisket and kugel, which went down a treat as conversation turned to other topics, like how Ira was finding the move to Buffalo (it felt much more like home than California ever did, just as soon as he got used to the weather) and what the plans were for Christmas day, which fell the following Friday.

The evening passed by with everyone eating and talking before they moved into the living room to be more comfortable and keep a closer eye on the still-burning candles until Ira got set to leave, quickly visiting the bathroom again before his drive home.

"He offered to help us out financially if we needed it," Tara said to her wife as they cleared the dishes into the kitchen, "Just thought you should know."

"Oh," Willow replied, not completely shocked, "What did you say?"

"That we were doing just fine but thank you so much for the offer."

Willow smiled.

"Exactly what I would have said."

Willow put the plates in her hand into the dishwasher and turned to the blonde, leaning over for a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Tara asked, a shy smile on her face.

Willow shrugged.

"Just 'cause I love you."

Ira walked into the kitchen at that moment, wiping his hands lightly on the fabric of his pants.

"Well, I better go. I have to work tomorrow."

"Still working weekends, Dad?" Willow asked, her tone more sad than bitter.

Ira looked at his daughter seriously.

"Only while I familiarize myself with our east-coast clients. I made it very clear to the director when I asked for the transfer that I wouldn't be working the same hours I have in the past. I wasn't lying, Willow, when I said I was determined to be a better father this time."

Willow's face brightened and she walked over to give her Dad a hug.

"I know you did, Daddy."

Ira beamed and held an arm out, indicating that he wanted Tara to join the hug. Tara smiled and walked over to embrace her father-in-law as well as Ira got a proud look on his face.

"My girls."


	51. Chapter 51

"And...last plate," Tara said happily as she held the last dish out from the dishwasher and handing it to her wife, who was putting them back in the cupboard, "Emptying this is so much easier with two people."

"Well aren't you lucky that you found someone who vowed to be by your side in everything you do," Willow grinned, closing the cupboard as the blonde closed the dishwasher and walking over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, "And that includes all menial household chores."

Tara smiled back and leant down so their lips gently met for a few moments.

"Happy Hanukkah," Tara said softly when they pulled apart.

"That was the best first day of Hanukkah ever," Willow replied, still smiling, "It was really nice spending it with Dad again. Not that I haven't loved all the holidays we've spent together."

Tara just quietly nuzzled their noses together.

"I know. But it can only add to the occasion having someone else who loves you around. And your father adores you."

"He adores you too, baby," Willow replied, going in for a quick kiss, "He really meant what he said when we were lighting the candle."

Tara felt herself get choked up all over again as she remembered how Ira had referred to her as his 'other daughter'.

"I know," she whispered, before clearing her throat self-consciously, "And it was very sweet of him to bring the gelt."

"I haven't gotten chocolate coins since I was a little kid," Willow replied, scrunching up her nose adorably, before a cheeky grin broke out on her face, "You ah...wanna play with the dreidel?"

"With the chocolate?" Tara asked innocently, though her grin matched her wife's.

Willow gave a coy shrug.

"We can use the chocolate...or we can play our version."

"Our version," Tara nodded enthusiastically.

"Race ya," Willow smirked, releasing herself from their embrace and running off.

Tara stared after her wife for just a moment before rushing after the redhead, following her up the stairs and into their bedroom where she crashed into the smaller girl and let them fall back onto the bed, their lips meeting hungrily.

"Mmhh, we're...mmhhh..." Willow tried to speak but kept going back to the blonde's lips before pulling away completely, "We're getting carried away."

Tara dropped her gaze for a moment and took a deep breath before rolling off the redhead.

"You're right. I wanna play our game."

"Excellent," Willow grinned, sitting up before frowning, "Shit, where the hell's the dreidel? Did we even pack it when we moved?"

"Oh, um..." Tara replied, resting her hands on her stomach, "I saw it when I was getting the menorah set up...um...oh, I put it in the drawer in the coffee table."

Willow jumped up and started moving out of the room.

"Be right back!"

Tara smiled and closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the tingle in her lips from the kiss until she heard her wife's voice again.

"One dreidel, ready to be spun for our sexy good times."

Tara sat up completely and grinned.

"One wife, ready to engage in our sexy good times."

Willow bit her lip excitedly and walked over to the bed, sitting on the mattress with her legs underneath her. Tara swung her legs onto the bed as well and grabbed the hardback book on her nightstand, putting it between them.

"You remember the rules?" Willow asked, giving the dreidel a practice spin on the book.

The rules were pretty simple for their version of the game. They involved: getting to choose an article of clothing for the other player to take off if the dreidel landed with the Gimel side up; the other player only half-removing an article (such as unbuttoning their shirt but not removing it, or taking off one sock) if the Hey side came up; having to take off an article of your own clothing if it landed on the Shin side, or, like the actual game, if the Nun side came up, nothing happened and the next player spins.

The 'loser' was the first person to be completely naked.

"Of course," Tara replied with a wink, "You ready to take all your clothes off?"

"Yes," Willow grinned, before sticking out her tongue, "But you're gonna be naked first. And just to prove how confident I am, you can go first."

Willow handed the wooden toy across the bed and Tara took it, before cockily placing it on the book and with a flick of her wrist spun it around. Her cockiness faltered when it landed on the 'Shin' side.

"Ha," Willow said with a huge smile, before speaking in a sing-song voice, "You have to take something off."

"I know," Tara grumbled, pulling her socks off and throwing them on the floor, "Your turn."

Willow picked the dreidel up and held it between her hands, bringing it up to her mouth and blowing on it for luck, before spinning in on the book. She punched a hand up in the air triumphantly when it landed 'Gimel' side up.

"Oh, yea! Say goodbye to Mr. Shirt, baby."

Tara exhaled slowly before unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it over her shoulders, letting it join her socks.

"Mmhh, hello ladies," Willow shamelessly leered, "Don't worry, I'm gonna have you out of that confining bra in no time."

"Don't get so smug, missy," Tara retorted and grabbed the dreidel, spinning and staring in disbelief as the 'Shin' side came up again, "Son of a..."

Willow giggled and bounced on the bed excitedly. It turned out she had every reason to be smug, since just a few minutes later, Tara was sitting there in just her panties, while Willow had only had to take off one sock.

"Come on dreidel, give me naked-Tara," Willow whispered as she got ready to spin and squealed when it landed on the 'Gimel' side for her yet again, "Yes! Panties off, Tara. I get to see everything."

Tara begrudgingly stood up and dragged her panties off her body, leaving them with her pile of clothing before sitting back on the bed, arms across her chest.

"Hey now, no hiding the goods," Willow grinned, batting the blonde's arms away from her chest, "Somebody's a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser," Tara retorted indignantly, "I've just never lost before."

"First time for everything," Willow replied, with a laugh before leaning over the taller girl to put the book and dreidel back on the nightstand, then moving so she was hovering over her wife, their faces just inches apart, "But you know...I mean, technically you came in second place. And second place deserves a prize too."

"What..." Tara tried to speak but found the moisture gone from Willow's close proximity to her, so she cleared her throat, "What did you have in mind?"

Willow ran a hand slowly down the blonde's side before grabbing her hip.

"How about...I strip for you," she said, before punctuating the rest of her words with soft kisses, "Nice. And. Slowly."

Tara's breath hitched and she could only manage a small nod.

"Yea. Yes. Please."

"Yea?" Willow asked with a seductive grin, "You want...music?"

Tara could only nod again and Willow reached into the drawer of the nightstand, taking out the small remote for the stereo in their room and turning her head and pressing the 'on' button, then the 'play' button a moment later, smiling when a steady, soft beat started ringing throughout the room.

She put the controller back on the nightstand before leaning down and sensually licking her wife's lips, then reached a hand down and twirled a finger in the blonde's core, gathering the arousal that had already built there and bringing it back up to her mouth, sucking it between her lips.

"Mmhh," she moaned before looking down at Tara, "Just needed a little... encouragement."

Tara gulped, feeling a fresh surge of wetness pool between her legs and watched as Willow jumped off of the bed and stepped a few feet away from her. She turned onto her side and couldn't help squeezing her legs together to give herself some temporary relief as she saw Willow's hands drop to the end of her shirt, a salacious grin never leaving her face.

"You want this off, baby?" Willow teased, toying with the button under her hands, "Wanna see my nice, smooth stomach?"

"Yes," Tara croaked, "Please."

Willow started to sway slightly to the music as she moved her hands up her shirt, undoing each button slowly and delicately. She kept her eyes locked on Tara's face - though the blonde wasn't looking back at her, her gaze fixed on the redhead's hands – enjoying seeing how aroused her wife was getting from her little show.

She undid her top button and shrugged her shirt over her shoulders, seeing Tara lick her lips in response to her topless form. She reached behind herself and snapped the hook of her bra open, but held the material to her chest, letting the straps fall down her arms. She saw her wife bit her lip in anticipation, before a quiet moan left her lips when Willow let her bra drop to the floor completely.

Willow knew her nipples were already standing at attention, partially from the slight chill in the air but mostly because she had an unadulterated view of Tara's nude form. She ran her hand down her chest and lightly pinched her own nipple, moaning softly as her other hand moved to the button of her pants.

Tara had to squeeze her legs together again, repeatedly this time, as she felt her clit begin to throb mercilessly at the sight of Willow touching herself. She felt herself start to get flushed as the redhead dropped and stepped out of her pants, leaving her in just her panties.

"Willow, please," she said throatily, unable to hide the plea in her voice, "Take them off."

Willow grinned and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties.

"What, these?"

"Yes," Tara groaned, "Please. I want you naked."

"Naked, huh? And what are you gonna do with me once I'm naked?"

"Anything you want," Tara replied breathlessly.

Willow grinned wildly at that response and dragged her panties down her legs, flinging them at Tara when she stepped out of them. The blonde brought the fabric up to her nose and inhaled the scent deeply before dropping the again. She was about to no less than demand Willow get over to her when she noticed something and starting giggling.

Willow stopped in her tracks from where she was about to jump back on top of her wife and frowned. Why was Tara giggling? Sure, they'd had many, many times when their lovemaking had turned silly and had laughed a lot, but she'd been trying to be sexy before. And she'd thought she had been, but giggling was not a sign of sexiness.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked defensively, covering her chest self-consciously, "I was trying to be sexy."

"Hmm?" Tara asked with another giggle, before seeing the hurt look on her wife's face, "Oh, sweetie, it's just...you're still wearing the one sock."

Willow looked down and had to smile when she saw she was still wearing just one sock, the other being the only article of clothing she'd taken off during their game. She quickly whipped it off and threw it over her shoulder before pouncing on top of her wife and rubbing their bodies together.

"Mmhh," Tara moaned at the contact, before giving the redhead a smirk, "And you were sexy, by the way. Very, _very_ sexy."

"Yea?" Willow asked with a grin before slipping her thigh between the blonde's legs and feeling her abundant wetness, "Oh yea. You liked it. A lot."

"Yes. I. Did," Tara punctuated each word with a kiss as she instinctively began rubbing herself against her wife's thigh, "Mmhh, that's good."

Willow started moving her thigh against her lover as well as she playfully nipped at her lips with her teeth. Tara moaned and clutched at the smaller girl's shoulders, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Willow noticed and moved her thigh more firmly.

"Don't fight it, baby."

"Too fast," Tara groaned as she felt the tension start to rise from her stomach, having been turned on to exponential levels by her wife's strip tease.

Willow grunted and shook her head.

"No, I wanna feel you come all over me. Come on, baby, please, I want it."

Tara nodded, never one to deny her wife anything and quickened the pace of her rubbing for a moment before roughly grabbing the back of Willow's head and bringing their mouths together in a fierce kiss.

Willow hungrily duelled with her lover's tongue as her hands went to grip Tara's hips beneath her body, pulling them insistently against her thigh. She felt the blonde forcefully grab fistfuls of her hair before Tara threw her head back against the pillows, breaking the kiss and crying out loudly.

"Willowwwww!"

Willow grunted again in satisfaction as she watched Tara's face break out in ecstasy and felt a rush of juices on her thigh and gradually slowed her movements until she was just resting against her wife.

"Mmhh, so good, Willow," Tara said lazily, her eyes closed as she felt the warmth of her afterglow flow through her.

"Yea," Willow replied, breathless and desire-ridden, "You're so hot. And you got me all dirty."

Tara's eyes fluttered open and she gave her wife a sultry half-smile.

"Want me to...clean you up?"

Willow's eyes lit up and she nodded, her face giddy and expectant. Tara took just a moment to gather herself before rolling her wife over so she was top and kissing her tenderly. The redhead was surprised by the sudden change in urgency but felt a flurry of new emotions; of love and adoration flow through her as the blonde kissed her softly.

"I love you," Tara whispered quietly before she started lightly kissing down the smaller girl's body.

"I love you too," Willow whispered back with just as much emotion until Tara latched onto one of her nipples and she gasped.

The urgency was back.

"Mmhh, Tara..."

Tara greedily palmed the breast that her lips weren't attached to before switching sides and pinching the saliva-coated nipple she'd just abandoned, feeling Willow's hips buck beneath her at the contact. She released her hold on both of her lover's breasts and licked down the side of her stomach, around her hip before settling between her legs and eyeing Willow's glistening thigh.

She gathered her own hair and brushed it off to the side, before looking up and locking eyes with her wife, making sure she was watching as she began dragging her tongue along the remains of her pleasure.

Willow moaned as she watched Tara lick up her own juices; the combined sensation of the erotic scene playing out in front of her eyes and the blonde's tongue dancing around the skin of her thighs making her whole body hum with desire. She looked on as Tara began twirling her tongue around in teasing circles along her thigh before she couldn't take it any longer.

"Baby, you made somewhere else really wet too. You need to clean that up. Clean me up. Please."

Tara raised her head with a grin.

"And where exactly did I make you wet?"

Willow reached a hand down and used two fingers to spread her lips open, brazenly revealing herself to her lover.

"I think you can see."

"Mmhh, yes I can," Tara replied with a moan as she took in her wife's wet, pink flesh, "Yummy."

Tara wasted no time in quickly moving up and burying her face into the smaller girl's core, extending her tongue and licking the length of her repeatedly. Willow groaned and moved her hand away from herself, using it instead to hold her wife's head in place.

"God, baby, that feels so good..."

Tara eagerly wrapped her lips around the redhead's throbbing clit, sucking long and hard as Willow began shamelessly grinding her hips into the blonde's mouth. Low grunts left her mouth jolts of pleasure were sent throughout her body and she threw her legs over the taller girl's shoulders, crossing them on her wife's back and pulling her as close as was human possibly to her core.

Tara felt herself get pushed even further into Willow and moved her tongue down, plunging it inside her lover's entrance, probing as deep as she could. She felt the hand on her head entwine and tighten in her hair and dragged her tongue back, hitting against where she knew the redhead's sweet spot was.

"Fuck," Willow groaned, panting, "So close..."

Willow felt herself begin to break and relaxed into the bed as she waited for it to happen, letting the sensations from everywhere pool within her and consume her completely until finally a shockwave of sheer pleasure rocketed through her, ricocheting from nerve to nerve. Her body tensed; her legs and hand keeping Tara firmly in place until she calmed slightly and let her legs drop to the side.

"Amazing..." she mumbled, almost incoherently as Tara continued to ease her down gently.

Tara quietly enjoyed the rewards of her efforts as she tenderly attended to her wife until, with a final, languid lick, she raised her head and started kissing up the redhead's body.

"You could win a competition in that," Willow said sleepily as she felt soft kisses being placed on her neck, "'Cept, 'cept, that'd mean you'd have to do it to a lot of people and I don't want...uh uh, no, you're not allowed..."

"You are the only person my tongue has ever and will ever touch," Tara whispered into her wife's ear before kissing her lobe softly, "You sound sleepy, beautiful girl."

"Little," Willow replied, though her eyes were closed and her breath was already beginning to even out.

Tara smiled and lovingly wiped some of the redhead's sweaty hair from her brow before reaching down to the end of the bed and bringing the blanket up around them. She was about to wrap her arms around what she thought was her sleeping wife when Willow beat her to it and cuddled their bodies together, resting her head on Tara's shoulder, her eyes still closed.

"Love you, Tare-bear."

Tara squeezed the smaller girl tightly and placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep now."

Willow sighed contentedly.

"Mmhh, yea, sleep. Up early tomorrow for car shopping."


	52. Chapter 52

"This is exhausting," Tara said as walked around a corner towards another car dealership, the forth one they'd been to that day, "It would be so much easier if we didn't have to take the rail back and forth around all of Buffalo."

"That would be the entire point of us getting a car!" Willow replied tetchily, kicking a stone in front of her in frustration, before sighing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Uh huh," Tara responded in a clipped tone, dropping her head and scowling slightly.

Willow closed her eyes for a moment before stepping out in front of her wife and walking backwards in front of her.

"Baby, I'm sorry, it's just we've been all around the city, seen about a hundred cars and really, at this stage they're all kinda starting to look the same," she tried to apologise but the blonde refused to look at her, making Willow sigh, "Tara, I'm sorry I snapped but can we please not fight? It's what they want."

Tara looked up at that, completely bewildered.

"It's what who want?"

Willow leaned forward conspiringly.

"The evil car salesmen of Buffalo. See, if we're mad at each other then we'd disagree on the cars _just_to be annoying and we'd probably end up buying a car each, thus doubling their commission. We can't let them win!"

Tara couldn't help but grin and Willow punched a hand in the air, triumphant.

"Made you smile! That's basically a 'get out of jail free' card, you can't be mad anymore!" Tara rolled her eyes and grabbed the redhead's hand, pulling them back into step with each other.

"I wasn't mad. I'm just frustrated. The only car we could actually agree on was like $15000 over budget."

Willow swung their hands between them and shook her head.

"That's only because it was new. And this place we're going to only sells used cars, so there'll be no annoying, shiny temptation."

They rounded another corner and the car lot instantly came into view, complete with three airdancers flailing around, with the company name etched on them, a sight they'd become accustomed to seeing having spent the morning and better part of the early afternoon in dealerships.

This is the kinda place that has ads that scream at you from the television set, isn't it?" Willow asked, closing her eyes to avoid the bright, offensive colours, remembering one specific time in college that a similar advertisement had pissed her off, "Like maybe not long after the first time you've made love with your wife, or girlfriend as she may have been at the time, and you're relaxing with some much needed food and TV, but you're sorta kinda gearing up for a second round if the missus is so inclined because you very much want another go at her jiggly wigglys after waiting months to get up close and personal, and then some guy comes on screaming and scare you both half to death and the mood is completely ruined."

"It wasn't months," Tara replied with a small glare, "I didn't make you wait months."

"Yes you did," Willow replied under her breath, though the blonde heard.

"Five years ago, Willow, I mean re-"

She was cut off as Willow pulled their bodies together and threw her arms around her neck, kissing her firmly but softly, not caring that they were in the middle of the street, who might see, or who might have to awkwardly step around them to continue on their way.

"Tara, I said it then, and I'll say it now, I love you and adore you and would have waited until the end of time as long as I knew you were mine. And I freaked out when you actually did show me, so you know I'm just teasing," she said when they pulled apart, blowing a piece of hair from her face, "Okay?"

Tara had a small smile playing on lips from the kiss and gave the redhead a look to let her know she was sorry before narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Jiggly wigglys?"

Willow grinned and shamelessly grabbed Tara's breasts through her shirt.

"Oh yea. Jiggly wigglys."

Tara blushed bright red as a passing car honked the horn and a loud wolf whistle was heard from the window, so she grabbed Willow's hands and quickly removed the, making the redhead sigh wistfully.

"Ah, you taking my hands away. It's like we're in college all over again."

Tara playfully glared and shook her head, she'd been nowhere near as prudish as Willow liked to tease.

"You can touch as much as you want later, all right?"

Willow grinned and waggled her eyebrows, making the blonde laugh, before she took her wife's hand again.

"Come on. I may have deep seeded issues with these places..." she replied, tugging them towards the dealership, "But they always have the best deals."

They walked into the large lot of cars and Tara dropped the redhead's hand, nodding towards the office building.

"You go do the talking. You're better at it than I am. You know all the proper car lingo."

Willow looked towards the building and shrugged.

"You sure?"

Tara nodded again with a smile.

"Uh huh. I'll look around."

"Okay," Willow replied, going towards the building, "I'll meet you out here, okay?"

Tara grinned and gave a small wave.

"Got it, honey."

Willow waved back and walked into the building as the got there, the sound of the bell above the door alerting the people inside to her presence. There were three men in red blazers, two of whom were currently engaged with people who Willow assumed to be prospective buyers as well. The third one, a tall man with sleek, dark hair who had been sitting behind a desk, rushed over to meet her.

"Hello, my name is Noah. How can I help you today?"

"I'm Willow. I'm looking to buy a car," Willow said, before coughing slightly, "Obviously."

"A little Christmas present for yourself is it, Willow?" Noah smiled what he had been told was a winning, charming smile, "Do you have any models in mind?"

"Not really, but I am looking for a family car," Willow replied, nodding along as she spoke, "You know, decent sized, runs well. And I've got a budget, one I'm not going a penny over."

Noah flashed his teeth a bit more obviously.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something that suits you perfectly."

Willow shrugged.

"Okay. Good."

Noah seemed a bit put out that his smile and good looks weren't having the same effect on a prospective woman client that it normally would, but his falter only lasted a moment as he led Willow over to his desk, motioning for her to sit.

"Do you have a preference over manual or automatic?"

Willow shook her head.

"We can both drive either, so..."

"We...?" Noah asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Willow pointed to the car lot with her thumb.

"My wife's outside browsing."

"Ohh!" Noah replied, his self-confidence reassured as he realised why his killer smile seemed to have no effect, "You know, I think I have an idea of what you're looking for. I've got a 4-door sedan, a '06 Dodge Stratus out there. 50,000 miles. 2.4L engine, 4 speed automatic. Only one previous owner."

Willow nodded stoically, it sounded like just what they were looking for on paper but she wasn't about to seem overzealous in front of the salesman.

"How much?"

Noah clasped his hands together in front of him.

"Sticker price is $5999. But I tell ya what, seeing as its Christmas, I'll knock $500 off."

Willow looked impressed for a moment before regaining her aloof composure.

"Well it sounds like something we could look at."

Noah got a grin on his face as he grabbed a set of keys from a lockbox behind his desk and walked them out into the lot.

"The car is just over here," he said, motioning to a red vehicle just ahead of them.

Tara was already there, looking around the car, and nodding her head, which Willow took as a good sign.

"We ended up at the same one," Willow said as they approached the car, making Tara jump slightly as her back was turned to them, "Sorry."

Tara shook her head with a smile to say it was okay and extended her hand towards Noah.

"Hi, I'm Tara."

Noah clasped Tara's hand and shook it firmly.

"Noah. It's nice to meet you. I see you've been admiring the Dodge, here. I was just going over the specs with your wife; I think we've found the car you're looking for."

Willow rolled her eyes towards the blonde at the salesman cockiness, hidden from Noah and Tara held back a grin.

"Would you girls like to sit inside? I'm sure you'll find the interior to your liking. It's been recently detailed."

He clicked a button on they set of keys he was holding and the car beeped, the front lights flashing. Willow quirked an eyebrow put walked around and hopped into the driver's seat as Tara got into the passenger seat.

"I think he's the most arrogant sales guy we've met today," Willow said as she closed the door, so she was out of Noah's earshot, "And that's saying something."

"He was checking out your ass when you were getting in the car as well," Tara replied with a scowl, as Willow put her hands on the steering wheel and turned it a few times, "That's my ass, buddy."

Willow smirk at her wife's jealous possessiveness.

"Yea, you should seen him when I first walked in, he gave me this shit-eating grin like he expected me just to fall in love with him as soon as I saw him. But..." she responded, turning to her wife, "This is a great car, and he's knocking 500 bucks off sticker price."

Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And it's in good shape?"

"Low mileage, good engine..." Willow glanced into the back seat, a sly, secretive grin on her face, "Nice and spacious."

Tara was too busy running her hand along the dashboard, doing what she wasn't exactly sure but she felt like she should've been checking out the car in some way to notice the grin on her wife's face until she turned to the redhead and it was already gone.

"I like it."

"Me too," Willow replied, her eyes lighting up, "I mean, it's still a relatively new car and you know, it's all sleek and shiny. It's shiny temptation that we can actually afford!"

Tara exhaled slowly.

"Please tell me it's not just my exhausted imagination and we're actually agreeing on this car?"

"I think we are..." Willow said, biting her lip, before a small frown crossed her features.

"No, no frowning," Tara said, her eyes and tone pleading, "Please, no frowning."

"It's just..." Willow seemed to be mulling over her thoughts in her head for a moment before speaking, "Do I look stupid driving a red car with red hair?"

Tara laughed and exhaled in relief, before pulling Willow to her by the collar on her shirt and planting a warm, wet kiss on her lips.

"You look gorgeous. We're getting this car."

"We are?" Willow asked, in both relief that they didn't have to scope out any more vehicles and excitement over their new wheels, "We are!"

They hugged briefly across the car before getting out.

"We'll take it, Noah," Willow said, shutting the car door and patting the bonnet almost possessively.

"Well, excellent," Noah replied, delighted that he'd gotten a sale, and with little effort on his part. Probably for the best, he figured, since he supposed that his usual flirting wouldn't work and that was really his only sales technique, "Why don't you both follow me this way. Would you like to take advantage of one of our rewarding finance options? Your car comes taxed for three months and I can arrange temporary insurance cover while you sort your own out. And did I mention your car comes with free oil changes for life? Just a little deal we offer here at..."

The girls shared amused glance as Noah wrapped an arm over either of their shoulders and walked them back into the office, producing all the necessary paperwork for them to sign. The entire process took just a little over an hour until Noah handed Willow the keys.

"Thank you for your purchase and enjoy your new car."

"We will," Willow grinned, throwing the keys in the air and catching them, "And thank you for all your help."

Noah shrugged, a small grin on his lips.

"What else would a man do when faced with two beautiful women?"

Willow internalised her groan and took Tara's hand, opting to just wave goodbye to the salesman. Tara copied the action as they left the building and walked back to the car, Willow getting in the driver's seat again as she had the keys. She turned on the ignition and grinned as the engine started.

"That is the second most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

Tara looked at the redhead curiously.

"What's the first?"

Willow put her foot down on the accelerator and drove out of the lot, a smile on her face.

"Anytime you open your mouth."

Tara put her hand over the redhead's on the wheel.

"I love you."

Willow turned towards her wife as they stopped behind a traffic light and leaned over to give her a kiss but they were stopped by a loud beeping, making the redhead jump.

"What the...? Asshole. It's not even green yet!"

"I know, honey," Tara soothed, putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Willow mumbled a few expletives under her breath as she drove and Tara stayed quiet, letting her simmer down, until the smaller girl remembered the second part of their plans for the day and brightened.

"You ready to go Christmas tree shopping?"


	53. Chapter 53

"Oh yea," Tara replied, her face lighting up as well, "Is it too late to get one?"

"It's only four," Willow replied, glancing at the clock on the dashboard, "You know, I was talking to Xander and apparently his wife is pretty big on Christmas, something about loving the idea of people feeling obligated to buy gifts for you or something. Anyway, he was saying there's a really good tree farm about half an hour outside the city. I didn't really think much of it at the time 'cause I figured we'd just be putting up our plastic one, but whaddya say about going up there and checking it out? They're probably way nicer than any of the measly trees they have left in the city, if there even is any left. We left it pretty late."

Tara nodded with a smile.

"Sounds great. Do you know how to get there?"

Willow shook her head.

"I'll have to call Xander...can you get my phone outta my pocket?"

Tara reached across and retrieved her wife's cell phone, flipping it open, smiling when she saw the wallpaper was a picture of the two of them kissing that Willow had randomly taken one afternoon.

"It's under X. You know, for Xander."

Tara rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Never would've figured that out on my own," she said sarcastically as she scrolled through the numbers until she found the right one, "X for Xander."

She pressed the call button and put the phone on loudspeaker so Willow could talk without impairing her driving. It was only a few seconds before a voice came through on the other end.

"Hey, this is Xander."

"Hey, Xand, it's me, Willow."

"Well hello my little redheaded friend. What can I do for you this fine day?"

"You know that Christmas tree farm you were telling me about? Think you could give me directions?"

"Of course. Hey, does this mean you got a car?"

"Yep. Dodge Stratus. Red."

"Ooh, nice. I looked at a car like that before I got the big company-issue SUV. So listen, whereabouts are you?"

Willow gave him their location and Xander proceeded to give directions to the tree farm. It turned out there were on the right side of the city already, so it would only take about twenty minutes to get out there.

"Thanks, Xand. I really appreciate it. You doing anything exciting this weekend?"

"Not really. Got dragged to a jewellery store earlier to make sure I knew just the right earrings the missus wanted, other than that just organising dinner for two for Christmas."

"Just for two? You're not seeing your family for the holidays?"

"Nah, my 'rents would be too involved in the bottle to even notice we were there and hers live really far away, they're not really in contact. No brothers or sisters either side, so it's always just been the two of us."

Willow stopped in front of a red light as Xander spoke, before meeting her wife's gaze, an unspoken question hanging in the air. Tara nodded willingly, a pleased smile on her face and the redhead matched it a moment later.

"Hey Xander, you totally don't have to say yes or anything, but do you wanna come to ours for Christmas dinner? We're having some family and friends over and we'd love for you to join us."

There was a silence on the other end before Xander spoke up again, his tone touched.

"Really? You sure we wouldn't be gatecrashing or anything?"

"Of course not. You're more than welcome. I would've invited you sooner, but I just assumed you'd already be doing something. Not that just hanging out with your wife isn't doing something, I just meant-"

"Chill it, Willster, I know what you meant. Listen, I gotta okay it with the old ball and chain – and oh god, never let her know I called her that – but yea, I need to check it out with her, but I'm pretty sure we'd love to be there."

"Great. And thanks for the directions!"

"No problem. See you at work on Monday, Will. Oh and say hi to Tara for me!"

He hung up before Willow had a chance to explain that Tara had been privy to the entire conversation. Tara snapped the phone shut but held onto it as the light turned green and the car surged ahead just as Willow began to speak.

"You sure it's okay having an extra two for Christmas?"

"Of course," Tara answered, "The more the merrier. You should invite Jesse, too. He might have plans but you should still ask him."

"Yea, you're right," Willow replied with a smile, "I'll ask him Monday. Oh and I'll definitely help with the cooking now. Did Xander say a right or a left after this juncture?"

"Left."

They drove along as per Xander's directions, chatting happily about their now-extended Christmas dinner and their New Years Eve party until a large sign for the lot pointed them towards the right place. They drove in and parked the car before getting out, their hands coming together automatically as a burly man in a flannel shirt walked towards them.

"Howdy, ma'ams, I'm Bob. How can I help you this evening? If you're looking for a tree, you've come to the best place in the county. Take your pick of any of the one around here, or we've got some pre-cut ones over there if you're in a hurry."

"We've got time," Willow said, looking to Tara for confirmation, who nodded, "Is it okay if we just browse?"

Bob nodded with a warm smile.

"Of course. You pick out a tree and I'll cut her down for you. Don't get lost in those trees, now. They can be a bit of a maze."

"We'll be okay," Tara grinned, "Thank you."

The man smiled at them and went off to a family that had just arrived and the girls wandered into the array of trees, Willow inhaling the fresh pine scent.

"I'm so glad we have the space for a proper one this year. They all look so pretty. Look, over here, these are the six foot ones. That should fit nicely in that corner by the TV, shouldn't it?"

"Definitely," Tara nodded as they waded through that particular section of trees.

She turned to face her wife but was surprised when she was met by empty space. She heard a giggle off to the side and turned again towards the sound but could just see rows and rows of trees.

"Catch me if you can!"

She heard Willow's voice before she saw the blur of her body run off somewhere to the side and couldn't help but laugh as well as she followed in the path her wife had run off in. There they were, two women - two married women no less – both well into their twenties and they were running around a Christmas tree lot like a bunch of kids. Tara couldn't help it though; Willow's childlike enthusiasm was more than infectious.

She heard another giggle but couldn't place where it came from, so she stopped in her tracks and looked around, her eyes falling on strands of red hair poking out the sides of a large tree trunk that Willow was clearly trying to hide behind. She smirked and quietly walked over to the other side of the tree, careful not to step on any fallen branches on the way that might alert her competitor to her presence.

_I've got you now..._

She jumped around in front of the redhead, intending to surprise her but Willow had apparently had the same idea at the same time and they collided into each other, Tara losing her footing and falling back in the process, taking Willow with her. They landed in a tangled heap of limbs on the ground, but with their faces only inches apart and the smaller girl couldn't help but grin.

"You caught me."

"I did," Tara grinned back, tucking a piece of Willow's hair behind her ear, "You big goof."

Willow scrunched up her nose in a way that made Tara's heart melt, then leant over for a sweet kiss before pulling back, squealing excitedly.

"What?" Tara asked, turning her head to where the redhead was looking, but all she saw was another tree trunk.

"Look, right there!" Willow said, rolling over the blonde and getting to her knees, pointing at the base of the trunk.

"What?" Tara asked again, sitting up as well and staring where the redhead was pointing at but not seeing anything but bark with some scratches on it, probably just from the weather, "It's a tree trunk."

"No, look, right here," Willow replied, pointing more closely at the scratches.

Tara was lost as to what exactly her wife was seeing but tried to make out something from the scratches.

"Um...a 3...and...one of those perpendicular line symbols from algebra?"

"Have I ever told you it's really sexy when you say something in math?" Willow asked, grinning at her wife, before pointing back at the scratches, "But, look, turn your head this way..."

Willow turned her head to the left and Tara followed suit.

"Now, see! It's a 'W' and a 'T'! Willow and Tara! Our initials are on the tree, baby!"

Tara laughed, looking from the right angle and with a squint, they did kind of look like their initials.

"I think that means this is our tree."

"I think you're right," Willow smiled back before leaning over for another sweet kiss. She pulled back and picked a piece of errant bark out of the blonde's hair, "We just put whole new meaning to rolling around in the bushes."

Tara giggled and she stood up and helped the redhead up with her, before looking at the little tag attached to one of the branches of the tree.

"1124. Remember that."

"I'll hardly forget," Willow snorted, her smile getting wider, "It's our wedding anniversary."

Tara looked between the tag and her wife, before shaking her head.

"That's...kinda eerie."

Willow pulled a pine from the tree.

"Kinda perfect."

She re-took her wife's hand as she led them out of the trees again and smiled when Tara bumped their hips together.

"I guess it kinda is."

They smiled at each other and swung their hands together as they walked back to the front of the lot where Bob greeted them with a warm but tired smile.

"Did you find a tree to your liking?"

"Yep," Willow nodded, "Number 1124."

Bob clapped his hands together.

"Excellent. Would you like me to wrap it up for you to take it home?"

Tara nodded this time.

"Oh, yes please. That would be great."

Bob smiled an easy smile.

"Well if you girls wanna wait here, or have a look around the store right over there, you go right ahead. I'll be back in a few with your tree."

The girls watched Bob collect a saw and a mesh bag from near a log building that they presumed was the store before walking into the trees. They walked over to the store and went inside, smiling at the young man who was sitting behind the register, who looked almost identical to Bob, only much younger; most likely his teenage son.

"Hey there, I'm Jim. Can I help you guys with anything?"

"Oh, we just picked a tree," Willow said with an answering smile, "We're just waiting on Bob to cut it down."

Jim nodded.

"Dad'll have that done for your in just a few. Fastest chopper in western New York. I can take for that here if you like."

"Oh great," Willow replied, walking forwards and taking out her wallet, as Tara went off to browse the wreathes in the window "Hey, we're gonna need one of those stand thingies."

"Of course," Jim smiled, hopping off his seat, "What size tree did you choose?"

"Six foot."

Jim nodded and rooted behind the counter before producing a small box with a picture of a Christmas tree and its stand on the front and pushing it towards her.

"Well then, this is the stand you want. Sturdy and adjustable, so it'll fit the trunk in nice and snugly."

"We'll take it," Willow said, putting a hand on top of the box.

Jim pressed some buttons on the cash register.

"That comes to $54.98. Cash or card?"

"Cash," Willow said, popping the button on her wallet and taking out three $20 notes, "Here you go."

Jim opened the register and got Willow's change out, before handing it over with a printed receipt.

"And your change. Dad's just back there with your tree," he said, pointing out the window, "He'll help you get it in the car."

"Thanks, Jim."

Willow smiled and gave a small wave before going over to Tara and nodding towards the door. They made their way outside and met up with Bob, who was carrying their sealed tree over his shoulder.

"You picked a beauty," he said, grinning, "Do you wanna strap her onto the roof? Yours is the red one over there, right? She should fit in the backseat if I manoeuvre her just right."

Both girls bit back a laugh at the man's constant referral to the tree as a 'she'.

"It'd be great if we could fit her in the backseat," Willow replied after a moment, "I don't think we have any rope."

Bob started walking towards the car.

"Well let's see if we can't fit her in and if not, I'm sure I have some spare rope lying around."

The girls followed the man over to the car and Bob was able to fit it in the backseat without obstructing the view out of the rear window.

"Thank you for all your help, Bob," Willow said as she put the stand on the car floor of the backseat and shut the door, "We fixed up with your son."

Bob smiled in response.

"Thank you for your purchase. Remember us next year when the holidays come around."

"We definitely will," Tara smiled, "Thanks again."

The girls got in the car and Bob waved them off as they began their journey home. Dust was just starting to settle as they pulled into their driveway and began trying to carry the tree inside.

"Jeez, how the hell did Bob just carry this over his shoulder?" Willow asked, puffing out a breath and dropping the trunk of the tree on the ground, stretching her fingers, "It's heavy!"

"You wait here," Tara replied, gently putting the head of the tree on the ground and fishing her keys from her pocket, "I'll go open the door and then we'll just carry it through it one straight run."

"Okay," Willow responded, putting her hands on her knees and glaring slightly at the tree as she heard the door being opened and looked up to see Tara coming back, "Ready?"

Tara nodded and bended her knees as they picked up either end of the tree and quickly walked it inside and into the living room, carefully placing it on the ground in front of the sofa. Willow went out to grab the stand and Tara went upstairs to collect their box of Christmas decorations that she'd fished out from under their bed earlier that day.

They both arrived back in the living room at the same time and smiled at each other as Willow tore off the mesh packaging of the tree and they managed to get it put in its stand, not without a few close calls of it about to fall on one of them.

"I'll do the lights," Willow said, pulling out the string of fairy lights and began to wrap them around the tree.

Tara picked up the variety of different coloured baubles and the angel and snowflake ornaments that they had and placed them on different places around the tree until they were both done and stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Beautiful," Willow said, a satisfied smile on her face, before glancing out the window and seeing it was dark, "And just in time for us to light the menorah."

Tara smiled back as they went over the menorah, still in the windowsill, and lit the candles together. They stared at the lighting flames for a few moments until Willow declared she was going to make dinner. Tara stayed in the living room and tidied the place up until Willow yelled that dinner was ready and they ate together before settling in to watch a movie for the evening, just as the candles burned out.

They had just manoeuvred themselves into a comfortable cuddling position, with Willow's head on Tara's lap, the blonde softly stroking the smaller girl's hair when the redhead suddenly jumped up, startling Tara.

"Let's go for a drive," Willow said, grabbing Tara's hands and pulling her up.

"Now?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, come on."

Willow started walking towards the front door, Tara following, or rather being dragged by the redhead behind her. Willow pocketed her keys, opened the front door and was about to leave when Tara pulled her back, her eyebrow still quirked.

"What're you planning?"

Willow just grinned and pulled her out the door.

"Oh you'll see, baby. You'll see."


	54. Chapter 54

"So where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" Willow asked in response, turning her head as they stopped at a red light.

"Of course," Tara answered automatically, before sighing, "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"We're almost there," Willow said in answer but with a reassuring smile, before leaning over and placing a hand on the blonde's upper thigh and squeezing it as their lips met firmly, "You'll like it."

Tara nodded, not able to form a coherent thought as the feel of the redhead's hand so close to her center had sent a jolt of arousal through her. She opened her window to cool herself down; an action that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead who grinned that she was able to have that affect.

"Feeling a little hot, baby?" she asked as the light when green and she continued on the way to their destination, "You're looking a little flush."

"I'm fine," Tara replied, shifting in her seat, "It's just hot out."

"Uh huh. It's hot out. In December," Willow chuckled, but was stopped from issuing out any more teasing as she saw the turn off for where they were heading, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

Willow slowed the car slightly so Tara wouldn't see where they were going.

"Close your eyes. Please?"

Tara sighed but complied, never able to resist her wife anything and felt the car go over a couple of speed bumps and go uphill for a minute or so before it came to halt and she heard the engine being turned off.

"Can I open now?"

"Just a sec," Willow replied and Tara felt her own seatbelt being unhooked and some shuffling before she heard the radio being turned on and some easy listening music began softly floating throughout the car, "Okay, open."

Tara opened her eyes and gasped softly as she took in the view directly in front of them. They were on some kind of hill, directly overlooking the entire city of Buffalo, the lights twinkling in the darkness and a shimmer from the water reflected in the moonlight.

"Willow, this is beautiful," she said, gazing out the window, "How did you find this place?"

"Jesse told me about it. He said it was one of the only places you could see the whole city," Willow replied, leaving out the part where he said that bringing a girl there was a 'sure-fire way to get her panties off', since that wasn't why she brought her wife there. Not that she'd protest if it happened to go that way, however, but still, "It's really pretty, isn't it?"

"It's magnificent," Tara breathed before turning her head, "You're magnificent."

Willow beamed and they met for a series of sweet kisses. The sweetness started to turn more heated slowly, as Tara ran her tongue along the redhead's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she was readily given and started a duel in Willow's mouth. Their bodies instinctively moved closer together but they were restrained by their seating arrangement, until Tara pulled back, her breathing heavy and tone low as she gave a suggestive half-smile.

"Wanna move this to the backseat?"

"Really?" Willow asked, her eyes widening and her head nodding enthusiastically.

_Damn, Jesse was right._

They both climbed into the backseat and their lips quickly met again, soft giggles coming out between kisses.

"I feel like a teenager," Tara giggled as Willow's hands began unbuttoning her shirt, "Like we're at the local make-out point or something."

"You didn't see the cars along the way when we were driving up," Willow grinned, "I think that maybe we are."

Tara scrunched up her nose.

"Really? God, we're probably the oldest people here."

"We could pretend we're teenagers..." Willow replied, her gaze dropped to the blonde's lips.

"I dunno," Tara grinned, "I don't think highschool-me would've let you get past second base."

Willow looked up and raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

"College-you didn't let me get past second base for quite a while either, remember? Uh, not that I'm bringing up old grievances or anything," she said quickly, remembering they'd discussed it earlier that day already, "I liked that we took our time getting you know, _there_. It made it extra special."

Tara blushed; she had always been the shy one in the beginning stages of their relationship, despite their mutual level of inexperience and had always put a halt to things when their make-out sessions started to get too heated, nervous about showing herself. Willow, however, had been ever-patient and reassured her how beautiful she was until she was ready to go further.

Even if they joked now about how reserved Tara had been in their early days and how 'pushy' Willow had been (though really, she hadn't, just eager), neither would have changed the progression of their relationship for anything.

"Yea, well. I was nervous. But you were kind and patient..." she replied, cupping one of the redhead's cheeks, "And you made me feel beautiful."

Willow leaned them over so she was hovering over the blonde and gazed into her eyes.

"That's cause you are," she whispered, nuzzling her wife's nose, "And just for the record, I was nervous as hell, too. You know, I'm not liking this teenager idea anymore. I'd much prefer to make love to the gorgeous, strong, amazing woman I fell in love with. The one I married. The one who completes me."

"I'd like that, too," Tara whispered back, her eyes shining, "Even if technically you _were_ a teenager when we met. You were still nineteen."

Willow grinned.

"Well I was 20 before you let me see your boobs."

"Oh my god, enough," Tara replied jokingly and grabbed both sides of her shirt, pulling the buttons apart roughly, "Now, look all you want, touch all you want. Have I made up for denying you for so long?"

Willow resisted the urge to drop her gaze, instead content to just stare into Tara's eyes.

"You loved me. You never denied me a thing. You gave me everything."

Tara felt a rush of love swell in her heart and leaned forwards for a tender kiss. Willow's hands made their way to the blonde's neck, massaging her skin lightly as they softly kissed.

Tara cupped the back of Willow's head and moaned as the kiss deepened almost straight away, before letting her hands drift down to pull at the end of the redhead's t-shirt and whipped it over her head, hitting her arm on the roof in the process.

"You okay?" Willow asked, coming up for air when she heard the bang.

"Yea," Tara breathed, moving to unhook the smaller girl's bra as well, "More kissing."

They resumed the kiss as Willow threw her bra off her body and quickly rid Tara of hers before she brought her body down so their breasts rubbed together, making them both moan. Tara ran her hands up and down the redhead's back as their clothed lower-halves started grinding against each other, both desperately seeking some kind of contact. Willow brought her hand between them and snapped open both of their jeans buttons. Tara felt the redhead wriggling her lower half so her pants fell around her ankles.

The blonde tried to copy the action but her position and the tight constraints of their surroundings made it impossible. Getting an idea, she quickly dragged the redhead's panties down to meet her jeans and flipped them so she was on top and able to shimmy her jeans to her ankles as well. She felt her own panties fall down her legs by the hand of her wife and gasped, pulling away from the kiss, when barely a second later, two fingers plunged inside her.

"Mmhh..." she groaned as she placed her palms flat on the seat of the car, either side of Willow's head and began moving her hips in time with the smaller girl's fingers, "So good."

Willow closed her eyes at the feel of the tight heat surrounding her fingers and listened to the sound of Tara's soft moans above her, delighting in the fact that she was the one who was causing them until the arousal coursing through her from having the blonde, naked and writing above her got too much for her to bear.

"Tara, I need you too, baby, please."

Tara heard the redhead's pleas through the hazy cloud of her own desire and moved one of her hands down, groaning in delight when she felt just how slick Willow was.

"God, you're wet."

"God has nothing to do with it, baby," Willow panted, "All you."

Tara groaned again and gathered some of the moisture around her fingers, then gently began circling the smaller girl's entrance feeling her internal muscles rippling, trying to pull her inside, which was apparently the same thing Willow had in mind.

"Tara, inside! I'll beg if you want me to, baby, please, please make love to me, I can't stand it any longer, I need you inside m – ugh!"

Willow arched her entire body as she felt three long fingers thrust inside her, filling her completely. She moaned before cupping Tara's cheek, bringing her down for a kiss filled with passion and love as their lower halves rocked and their fingers worked their magic inside each other. They pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great but rested their foreheads together, both gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, sweetheart," Tara said softly, her eyes glazing and thighs twitching as she felt Willow's thumb come up to flick against her clit.

"I love you too, Tara."

"I'm-"

"I know. Together."

Tara nodded and brought her own thumb up against the redhead's hard nub. It only took a few flicks from both of them until they were crashing over the edge together, their eyes locked on each other as they both stiffened and fell into the abyss. Tara collapsed on top of the redhead a moment later, both their chests heaving as they took lungfuls of air.

"We steamed up the windows," Willow giggled a moment later once she'd recovered, "I thought that only happened in the movies."

"So we did," Tara replied as she looked up at the window, "Can't say I'm surprised. That was hot."

"Mmhh, know what'd make it hotter?"

Tara grinned and nodded, lifting her hips as she removed her fingers from her wife and brought them up her mouth, watching as Willow did the same. When both had licked the other's juices clean from their fingers they met in a warm kiss, tasting each other and themselves. They broke apart with a smile and both started quietly pulling their clothes back on, lying in the backseat of the car having become somewhat uncomfortable.

"You know, we never need to pretend we're teenagers," Willow said as she straightened her t-shirt and watched Tara begin to button up hers, "'Cause you make me feel like one every time I kiss you."

Tara finished buttoning her shirt and pulled her hair out from under her collar before cupping Willow's cheek and leaning over for a gentle kiss.

"I know exactly what you mean."

Willow grinned and shuffled forwards, settling herself on Tara's lap and wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"You trying to start something?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow and matching her wife's grin, "Already?"

"Dunno," Willow murmured as she leant in to let their lips meet, "But I know I don't wanna stop kissing you. Like I said. Teenager."

Willow didn't know if she would actually be ready for round two so quickly but she couldn't face not touching Tara in some way and kissing her wife was one of her favourite pastimes. Still it wasn't long before their hands began roaming, less frantic than before, but still with a wanton sense of need, as Tara's shirt once again found its way to the floor as Willow's hands cupped her bra-clad breasts.

They were both totally lost in the soft touch and feel of each other, and so were completely shocked when a knock came on the back window. Willow sprung herself off the blonde's lap and saw a flashlight shining in the window, so quickly threw Tara's shirt towards her. The blonde covered herself up, her arms crossed over her chest and her breathing laboured as Willow rolled down the window.

"Um, good evening ma'am," the man outside the window said, holding up a police badge which made Willow's eyes widen in horror, "This is a restricted area, you can't park up here."

"Oh," Willow replied, still in shock, "Um, right. Sorry. Didn't know that."

"That's okay," the officer replied, glancing into the car and clearing his throat when he took in the dishevelled appearance of both girls. He was used to catching couples in various state of undress when he patrolled these particular parts, had caught a few already tonight, as it was known to be a popular secluded spot, which was the reason the county had recently made it off-limits to parking, hoping it would deter the underage and public sex acts they knew were happening there. But those couples were normally a lot younger, "Everything alright here?"

"Yep," Willow responded, her voice high-pitched, "Just fine and dandy. We'll, um, we'll leave right now. You know, just as soon as we get back in the... front seat."

Tara winced at the redhead's words and just the situation in general, but internalised her groan so as to not draw even more attention to herself.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it," the officer said, straightening himself up, "Drive safe."

Willow nodded weakly.

"We will."

The officer smiled and walked off again, Willow rolling up the window and falling back against the seat, groaning.

"Please tell me we didn't just get caught making out by the cops and told to move on."

Tara exhaled loudly and nodded her head.

"I'm pretty sure that's what just happened. And I'm pretty sure he saw me topless."

Willow groaned again and held her head in her hands, mumbling the same phrase over and over again.

"I'm gonna kill Jesse."


	55. Chapter 55

"Good morning, Google," Xander greeted Willow as she walked through the double doors into their department, "You get that tree up?"

"Uh, yea we did. Thanks again for telling us about the farm," Willow replied before her brow crinkled in confusion, "Google?"

"Yea," Xander laughed, "You're like our human search engine."

Willow just rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that."

Xander nodded seriously.

"Yahoo?"

Willow reached out and hit the back of the man's shoulder and Xander just held his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Just Willow," he said before adopting puppy-dog eyes, "Please don't disinvite us for Christmas dinner?"

Willow's face lit up at that.

"So you guys are definitely coming?"

"If the offer's still there," Xander nodded with a smile, "We'd be delighted."

"Excellent," Willow grinned, "I'll tell Tara to buy another turkey breast."

Xander felt his mouth begin to salivate and had to physically bring his hand up to close it to prevent himself from drooling.

"Turkey?"

"Uh huh," Willow nodded, "And mashed potatoes. And stuffing. Oh and my girl makes the most _amazing_ gravy."

Xander's mouth hung open again.

"Xander like gravy."

Willow laughed and shook her head playfully.

"Don't worry, she always makes plenty. You can have as much as you want.

Xander grinned and a shiver of joyful anticipation went through him, just as Jesse sauntered through the doors and sidled up to them.

"Yo, Jess," Xander greeted, "Good weekend?"

Jesse laughed and slapped Xander on the back.

"Two words, my friends," he said before sighing contentedly, "Swedish. Twins."

Xander laughed as well and Willow forced a smile before a beeper went off and both men grabbed the plastic devices from their waists.

"Just you," Jesse said to his partner when he saw his screen blank.

"Informant," Xander muttered, putting the beeper back on his belt buckle, "The work week begins! Jesse, I'll be back in an hour tops. Get Judge Sheridan on hold, if this goes like I plan, we'll have enough for a warrant on that insurance fraudster."

"Got it, amigo," Jesse replied with a mock-salute and the other agent scarpered out the door, before Jesse turned back to Willow, "You know what you're working on, right?"

"Yea, I've got department requests to catch up," Willow nodded, her tone somewhat clipped, "Hey, can I, uh, see you in my office for a minute?"

Jesse laughed.

"I'm used to only hearing that from the boss-man," he replied before seeing the less than amused look on his colleagues face, "Uh, sure, Will, lead the way."

Willow walked towards the robot room, Jesse on her heels and closed the door behind them when they got there before turning to Jesse and angrily pushing him slightly, but enough for him to fall into Willow's desk chair.

"Uh, whoa," Jesse said quickly, holding both of his hands up, "Willow, I...I don't know if you've like, misinterpreted my whole, you know, flirty self or something, but I don't sleep with married women. I just...personal standards you know?"

Willow's eyes narrowed to dangerous levels.

"I'm already mightily pissed with you, Jesse Marvin Lee McNally, do _not_ even think to suggest that I would _ever_ cheat on Tara."

"Alright, less of the 'Marvin Lee'," Jesse replied with a blush and a scowl, "How'd you know my middle names anyway? You know you're not supposed to snoop in our personal records just 'cause you can."

"I haven't," Willow spat in response, "It was on the department list of names I got in my welcome pack. I have a good memory. AND, buddy, I would NEVER have sex with you!"

Jesse paled and gulped as his hands instinctively went to cover his crotch at the angry look on his colleagues face. Willow crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did, however, want to have sex with my very beautiful wife this weekend in our brand new car on that very beautiful overlook you suggested I go to."

Jesse removed his hands and let them hang by his sides, his fear dissipating as he thought he understood what the redhead meant.

"Hey, it's not my fault the missus wouldn't put out."

"Don't talk about my wife like that!" Willow replied, angrily, "And she was more than willing!"

She decided to leave out the fact that she and Tara had managed to get a round in before the cop had caught them, embarrassed enough that they'd been caught at all before continuing, her eyes narrowed.

"That was, until, the nice police officer knocked on the window and told us to move along 'cause it was a restricted area! A restricted area! A cop! Who saw my wife topless! Only I'm allowed to see her topless! Jesse, what the hell?"

Jesse looked surprised.

"What? It's not a restricted area. I go up there all the time."

Willow put her hands on her hips.

"Well, apparently, Jesse, it is, and it led to one pissed off redhead and her thoroughly embarrassed wife. Tara's barely spoken to me all weekend! She thinks I knew and just let us get all hot and heavy anyway! She wouldn't even kiss me goodbye when I dropped her off at work this morning!"

Jesse looked sceptical before scoffing and whipping out his cell.

"No way. Give me a sec," he said, before dialling a number and holding the phone up to his ear, "Yo, Stevens, it's McNally. Yea, I just heard some crazy rumour The Panty Overlook got put on restricted status."

Willow rolled her eyes at Jesse's nickname for the spot but got a smug smile on her face as she heard him continue speaking.

"Whaddya mean it's true? That's area's like an...like an asset for the county."

"More like an asset for you to get laid," Willow whispered under her breath, though Jesse heard and put his hand over his phone to block his voice.

"Bet you weren't complaining before the cop showed up."

Willow blushed and averted her gaze but saw the man smile before she did so.

"Okay, listen, Stevens, I gotta go, but in future, inform me of developments like this, yea? Buddy to buddy. And uh you can send me...Uh huh. Yea. Bye."

Jesse snapped his phone shut and shrugged.

"It's been restricted. Too many underage kids being caught in the act," he said, shaking his head, "That was my buddy in the Public Works though...I could get you a permit so you can go up whenever you want."

"Is yours already in the post?" Willow replied sarcastically before dropping her hands by her sides and sighing, "I don't want a permit. There's no way I'd get Tara to go back up there anyway. Which is actually a shame 'cause it's really pretty. It'd be a great place to just stargaze or have a picnic or something."

"Hey, it's not the only place, don't worry," Jesse responded, standing up and putting a hand on the redhead's story, "Buffalo has a surprising amount of romantic spots around. I'll give you the complete McNally hotspot list. Freshly checked for legality."

Willow couldn't help a small smile at that.

"Thanks. But I think we'll find our own from now on."

"Hey, alright," Jesse shrugged, "Sorry you got busted. I wouldn't've sent you up if I knew. And hey, sorry it's making the wifey all pissy. But women, right? Cra-zy."

Willow closed her eyes and shook her head for a moment before she took a deep breath before nodded.

"Yea," she replied with a small laugh, "Alright. Um, sorry I pushed you."

Jesse smirked.

"You know, not many women would physically assault their boss in the office. You've got cojones, girl. I like that."

Willow blushed again and mumbled something under her breath.

"Ifrgtyuwrembss."

Jesse laughed.

"Huh?"

Willow looked up, her cheeks still red.

"I said I forgot you were my boss."

Jesse laughed again.

"Yea, you're lucky I don't like playing the whole superior/subordinate thing. Nah, don't worry, I class this as one friend giving another a thoroughly deserved ass-kicking," he replied before giving a wry grin, "Now get back to work. These criminals aren't gonna catch themselves."

Willow nodded and Jesse went to leave until the redhead spoke again.

"Oh, hey, Jess, do you want to come over for Christmas?"

"What?" Jesse asked, turning around, completely bewildered.

"Christmas," Willow repeated, "We're having the gang over, you know, Buff and Angel and Xand is coming with the wife. Plus my Dad and Tara's aunt. Anyway, you probably have plans or whatever but if you don't, we'd love it if you were there. Tara's making turkey with all the trimmings. And there'll be egg nog and...I dunno, we've never really done a big Christmas before but it should be fun."

Jesse looked completely taken aback and Willow saw his mouth hang open for a split second before he regained his composure and gave an easy smile.

"I guess Katya and Evelina will have to find their own fun."

Willow grinned.

"So you'll come?"

Jesse gave an indifferent shrug but the redhead could see his eyes shining with happiness.

"Big family Christmas could be fun for a change."

"Well, cool," Willow replied, seeing past her friend's bravado but now wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, "Everyone's coming over around 2pm on Friday."

"2pm. I'll be there," Jesse nodded before his beeper started going off and he glanced at the screen, "The Xand-man is back. I gotta go."

Willow nodded back.

"Right. Oh and Jesse? Tell anyone what I told you and I really will kick your ass."

Jesse gave a wink and another mock-salute and Willow gave a small wave as the man left but his head popped back through the door a second later.

"Sorry again."

He left without another word and Willow smiled before getting on with her work for the day.

* * *

"Hi," Tara greeted with a small smile as she got into the passenger seat side of the car, Willow having collected her from work.

"Hi," Willow greeted back, and sighed when nothing else was said, turning the engine on and turning the car out of the parking spot.

There was an engulfing silence for the entire car ride home though neither woman made an effort to fill it. When they arrived home, both walked into the kitchen like they usually did when they got home from work. Willow sat on a stool while Tara opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"We have leftover cannelloni," she said quietly after a moment, taking a dish out, "I don't really feel like cooking."

Willow watched her wife pull back the plastic wrap on the dish and poke it a few times with a fork before placing it in the microwave and pressing some buttons to turn it on. Tara leant against the counter, keeping her gaze downward and Willow sighed.

"Baby, please. I hate us fighting."

"We're not fighting," Tara replied in a small voice.

"Well then why won't you look me?" Willow asked in exasperation, "You've barely said a word to me since Saturday night and you won't kiss me and the only way I've even been able to cuddle you is to wait until you're asleep!"

Tara started rubbing her temple.

"Look, I'm just still really embarrassed, okay? It's one thing to get walked in on but...I mean, he was a police officer for god's sake."

Willow sighed again.

"Tara, I'm embarrassed too, but...look, it happened and it's over. It's not like we were arrested or something. And, baby, come on. I didn't know. I didn't even bring you up there so we could make love, I was just told it was a really pretty spot and I wanted to share some beautiful scenery with the woman I love. I don't know why you're punishing me for it."

Tara closed her eyes and suddenly realised how unfair she was being. It was true, she'd rebuffed the redhead any time she'd come near her since the incident on Saturday night - blaming her, though not vocally, for it happening. She raised her head and finally met her wife's gaze.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Willow's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I am? You are?"

Tara pushed herself off the counter and straightened up.

"Yes. It's not your fault. It was just...unfortunate."

"Yea," Willow nodded softly, "It was. But I really didn't know, I promise. Jesse didn't either."

Tara's eyebrow shot up.

"You told Jesse?"

"He deserved an earful!" Willow responded indignantly, "Which he got."

Tara looked across the island in disbelief.

"Willow, he's your boss!"

Willow just shrugged.

"He's also, and more importantly to him apparently, my friend. He agreed he deserved it. He's also coming over for Christmas dinner."

Tara bent over and dropped her forehead against the island, a loud sigh leaving her lips, confusing Willow.

"You said to invite him..."

Tara raised her eyeline but not her head.

"I'm very happy he's coming over for Christmas. I'm also even more embarrassed that he knows what happened."

"He won't tell a soul," Willow promised, reaching over and clasping Tara's hand, internally rejoicing when she didn't pull away – it was the most contact she'd gotten since Saturday night, "He really won't. I know he's a cocky, arrogant ass sometimes, but he's a man of honour and I know he values friendship. He won't. Can we just...can we move from this, please? Is it the most embarrassing time we've ever been caught? Definitely. But neither of us did anything wrong. It's silly that it's causing a rift."

Tara straightened up again.

"No, you're wrong," she said and saw Willow grimace, "I did something wrong. I blamed you for something that wasn't your fault and then instead of talking to you like a proper adult I just pushed you away and made you feel bad. It may be too much to ask but...forgive me?"

Willow visibly exhaled and smiled widely.

"Forgiven. Absolutely, 100% forgiven."

"Thank you," Tara smiled back, walking over so she was standing in front of her wife, "I don't deserve you."

Willow shook her head and gave the taller girl a mock-glare.

"Don't make me give you an earful too. Enough of the silly talk."

She ran her hands up Tara's arm and gently massaged the back of her neck, pulling her more forwards slightly.

"Kiss me."

Tara didn't hesitate in dropping her head so their cheeks were resting against each other. She inhaled deeply the scent of her wife's hair before trailing soft kisses along her jawline.

She moved her lips so close to the smaller girl's that their breaths were co-mingling and their eyes were locked, bringing her hands up to cup her wife's cheeks, running her thumbs over the redhead's lips for a moment before capturing them so deeply that Willow almost feel backwards off the stool, her grip on the blonde's neck the only thing keeping her steady.

Their lips moved quickly but tenderly against each other, both taking and giving all the love they had for each other until the loud beeping of the microwave made them both jump slightly and caused them to separate. Willow looked towards the machine, then back at Tara, her cheeks flushed from the kiss and one eyebrow quirked.

"Did you really want that?"

Tara shrugged.

"I'm not particularly hungry," she replied before looking at the redhead curiously, " Why? Got something better to do?

Willow just grinned before stating her answer simply.

"Make-up sex."


	56. Chapter 56

"Make-up sex?" Tara asked with a wry grin, "Is that the only reason we patched things up?"

Willow knew her wife was only joking with her but shook her head seriously.

"No. You not looking at me was a thousand times worse than you not touching me."

Tara's eyes saddened and she went to pull away from their embrace but Willow grabbed her arms and kept her in place.

"Don't. I said I forgave you. That means it's forgotten. Now take me upstairs."

They locked eyes again and their lips were on each other in seconds, desperately and hungrily as Willow legs wrapped around the blonde's waists and her arms swung over her neck. Tara dropped her hands to her wife's buttocks and cupped them firmly, picking the redhead up and spinning them around so they were walked towards the stairs, their lips never leaving each other as their tongues began to clash ardently.

She ascended them as quickly and as carefully as possible up the stairs before practically running into their bedroom, leaning Willow over so her back was lying on the bed, her legs hanging off the mattress. She hovered over the smaller girl, her legs standing between Willow's as they kissed and moved her hands to unbutton the redhead's pants, pulling those and her panties down far enough so Willow could kick them the rest of the way off.

Willow, at the same time, pulled at the collar of the blonde's shirt and whipped it over her head, only breaking the kiss for a nano-second. She reached out and dumbly grasped air until her fingers felt the fabric of her wife's skirt, pulling the elasticised waist down with one swift tug as she felt the buttons on her shirt being pulled apart and lifted her shoulders so the garment could be discarded completely, unhooking her own bra and throwing it away in the process so she was completely naked.

She moaned as she felt Tara's tongue explore her mouth so expertly and cracked an eye open, shaking her head to herself when she saw the blonde was still wearing her bra and panties and decided that was much too unacceptable. She opened her mouth wider to give her lover all the room she wanted to delve into and reached out to unsnap the hook on her bra. The garment fell onto her stomach and she swatted it away before hooking her thumbs into the taller girl's panties and dragged down her body.

She felt the blonde step out of them and grabbed onto her hips, tugging them downwards so their cores were resting against each other and gaspingly pulled back from the kiss.

"Tara, need you, right now."

Tara outstretched one palm above the redhead's shoulder and brought her other hand down, grunting as she plunged two fingers straight into her wife's entrance, using her hips to give her thrusts extra power. Willow's arms flew around the taller girl's neck again as her neck strained back against the blanket.

"Oh god, yes...yes, yes, yes..."

She groaned and drove her hips down against Tara's fingers, taking quick, sharp breaths as they worked her in just the right way. Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze settling on her wife's form above her and felt her inner muscles flutter in response to the sight.

Tara's eyes were shut tight, beads of sweat forming on her brow and dropping down her nose while her top teeth bit into her lower lip so tightly, Willow wouldn't have been surprised if she drew blood. Soft grunts were leaving the corner of her mouth, the only sound in the room except for the wet sounds of her fingers moving in and out.

Unable to resist the overwhelming urge to take as much as be taken she pulled Tara on top of her and scrambled them up so they were lying lengthways on the bed. The surprised blonde stopped her movements but didn't remove her fingers, just stared down at the redhead, breathlessly.

Willow's lower half ached for the friction she'd been receiving to continue but her head and heart were content to just gaze into her wife's eyes for a moment, her hand wiping some of the taller girl's sweaty hair from her brow before reaching behind her and pulling the hair tie that was holding Tara's hair in a bun loose, making her blonde tresses, slightly curled from having been put up that morning, fall all around her, framing her face.

"You are so beautiful," she said in awe before rolling them over so she was on top and grabbing her wife's spare hand, entwining their fingers and pinning them above both of their heads, "And I am gonna take you...so hard."

Tara gasped as she was suddenly entered with two fingers and squeezed the hand in hers tightly, needing to relieve the surge of tension it caused somehow. She resumed her own finger's movements and felt Willow drop her head into the crook of her neck, kissing her skin there. She moaned and let out a shaky breath.

"Oh...My...Oh god...yes..."

She let out a long groan as Willow slipped a third finger inside her and quickened her pace to a lightning-fast speed, the stiff digits taking her hard, as promised. She felt the redhead start to nibble on her ear and made a conscious effort to keep her fingers moving inside her lover as their hips grinded into each other.

"Fu..uh..fuucckk," she moaned as her eyes began to roll back into her head in pleasure, "Willow...Willow..."

Willow grunted as she heard her name being chanted and felt the blonde spread her legs even more beneath her. She put even more power behind her thrusts and felt the neck beneath her lips start to strain against her pillows.

"Ahhhh...oh my...oh, Willow, fuck...uhhhhhhh..."

Tara knew she was just seconds away from crashing and bent her knee, throwing her leg over her wife's ass as Willow moved her lips up and kissed her soundly, slipping her tongue out between her teeth teasingly for a moment before pushing it into the blonde's mouth completely.

Their still-conjoined hands loosened and the taller girl's wrapped around the back of the redhead's neck and gripped her hair from the side as her ankle dug into her lover's left buttocks.

Willow felt Tara stiffen beneath her before an unexpected thumb reached up and pressed firmly against her clit, making her break the kiss and throw her head back as her face broke out in ecstasy.

"Tara, yes!"

Her body became rigid as well as her mouth hung open, her body releasing all of her pent-up emotions and tension, before she collapsed back onto Tara's chest, taking deep lungfuls of air. Her lips instinctively started kissing the skin under them, starting lightly but swiftly turning into warm, wet kisses as an unanticipated urgency rose in her.

"Again," she mumbled as her lips trailed between the blonde's cleavage and her spare hand came up to palm her lover's breast, "Take me again. Let me take you."

Tara chuckled as she heard her wife's words, her eyes still closed as she recovered.

"I don't think I can take another Willow-pounding, sweetie."

The redhead raised her head, a small frown on her face.

"I didn't 'pound' you."

Tara just chuckled again, still not opening her eyes.

"Oh you did. And it was incredible," she replied before finally opening her eyes, one eyebrow quirking and a smirk forming, "We could...just use our tongues?"

Willow's eyes lit up, her lips quirking into a grin.

"Mind if I'm on top?"

"Mind?" Tara asked with a laugh, before thinking for a second, then shaking her head, "I can't think of something witty because I'm much too turned on, so just turn around and let me lick you."

"Yes, ma'am," Willow responded promptly and raised her body above the blonde's.

She had barely settled her thighs into the appropriate position when she felt Tara's hands grab her ass and bring her down to meet an eager tongue. The redhead's hands flew out either side of the taller girl's legs to steady herself as her hips began to automatically push themselves back on her lover's wriggling muscle as it darted in and out of her entrance.

"Oh yea..oh, mmhhh...yea, baby, eat me..."

She was so lost in feeling she forgot about where exactly her tongue was meant to be as well until she felt Tara's hand on the back of her head and found herself being roughly pushed down into a pool of waiting wetness. She moaned as her wife's scent and taste instantly engulfed her and took a few moments to enjoy the sensations before she let her hands run down her lover's calves and wrapped her tongue around the taller girl's throbbing nub.

Tara's hand tightly squeezed the redhead's butt cheek in her hand as she felt her wife's tongue swiftly flick over the sensitive tip of her clit and quickened the pace of her thrusts. She felt the smaller girl moan against her clit before the flicking stopped and her pleasure bud began to be sucked, making her thighs tremble.

Willow felt a shaking either side of her ears and redoubled her efforts in anticipation of the impending eruption she knew was coming. The thought of Tara's juices flowing into her mouth was enough to push her to the precipice as well and a muffled cry rose from her throat as her orgasm broke throughout her.

Tara felt her toes curl as a thick liquid coated her tongue and squeezed her thighs together as she came in her lover's mouth, her core pulsating and her body flushing red as overwhelming pleasure consumed her. She let herself get lost in her high for as long as she could before feeling her senses come back to her.

She gently curled her tongue and scooped the redhead's juices into her mouth a couple of times until she found the body surrounding her tongue shifting and turning until a pair of lips were covering hers in a leisurely kiss. She brought her hand up and softly stroked her wife's hair as their lips tenderly moved against each other until Willow rolled off the blonde's body and propped herself up on her elbow, tracing circles on her wife's stomach.

"I love make-up sex."

Tara grinned lazily.

"I love any kind of sex with you."

Willow grinned back.

"Even the kind that gets you caught by the cops?" she asked and saw her wife's face fall, "Sorry. Too soon."

"No..." Tara closed her eyes for a second and shook her head, "We should laugh about it. I guess it is kinda funny."

Willow gave a small laugh.

"Jesse seemed to think so."

Tara groaned and closed her eyes again.

"How am I supposed to look him in the eye at Christmas?"

"He won't tease," Willow reassured, running a hand down the blonde's arm, "At least I won't think he will. And anyway, we are two adults, two married adults, who happen to have a very healthy sex life and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tara opened her eyes and audibly inhaled nervously but had a smile on her face.

"Christmas is definitely going to be interesting."


	57. Chapter 57

"Tara...wakey, wakey..."

"Mmhh..."

"Baby, wake up."

Tara scrunched her face up as the last waves of unconsciousness left her and she opened her eyes slowly, light from the window instantly blinding her. She brought a hand up to block the light and turned over in the bed to get away from it completely, where she was met by a grinning redhead lying alongside her under the covers, with a Santa hat on.

"Merry Christmas!" Willow said in a sing-song voice.

"Mmhh, and to you," Tara said sleepily, smiling up at the hat, "You're wearing a Santa suit?"

"Not exactly..." Willow replied with a coy smile.

Tara quirked an eyebrow before lifting the blanket and grinning when she saw he wife was completely naked apart from the hat. She laughed and rolled on top of the redhead, their nude forms fitting together, since Tara was naked as well, both of them having gone to sleep like that the night before.

"I like your version of Mrs. Clause."

Willow smiled as they met for a slow, sensual kiss that lasted several minutes until they naturally pulled apart.

"I really wish we could do this all day," Tara said, resting her forehead on Willow's.

"Well...tomorrow's Saturday," Willow replied, stroking the blonde's hair, "We can do this all day tomorrow. We've got to cook dinner for nine today."

"It's gonna be good, though," Tara smiled, "Isn't it?"

"It's gonna be great," Willow confirmed, "But we really need to get up now, 'cause I'm starting to become very aware of your naked body on top of mine and we definitely don't have time for _that_."

Tara gave the redhead another sweet kiss before rolling off her and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She felt Willow shift on the bed before strong arms wrapped around her mid-section and soft kisses were being placed on her shoulder.

"Pancakes?"

"Of course," Tara replied, holding Willow's hands to her stomach, "And I did promise I'd teach you..."

"Will you show me how to make the funny shapes?"

"Definitely."

They cuddled in their sitting position for another moment before getting up and dressed, walking down the stairs hand-in-hand, where Willow pulled them into the living room. She broke contact with the blonde and went over to the tree, picking up a box, wrapped in shiny silver paper and shyly handed it over.

"Merry Christmas."

Tara brightened and sat on the sofa, patting the space beside her for Willow to sit as well. They had a deal about getting each other smaller gifts for Christmas and anniversaries, and then slightly bigger ones for birthdays, if money allowed. Tara carefully unwrapped the present, producing a plain white box. She opened it and peeled back the tissue wrapping that was inside to reveal a glass vase in the shape of a heart.

"I thought, you know, we could pick the flowers you plant in the garden and put them in there. 'Cause you said when we moved in that you wanted to start gardening again. There's also some seed packs in there, roses and lilies and dahlias and stuff. The woman in the gardening center said they were the best flowers to plant in the spring."

Tara looked up with shining eyes and smiled widely.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. And I can't wait to start growing these."

"We'll have a beautiful garden," Willow replied, beaming that her gift had been well-received.

Tara lifted the vase from the box and admired it in her hands for a few moments before placing it on the coffee table in front of them. Willow jumped up and ran out of the room, returning a moment later with a bunch of flowers that she'd hidden in the kitchen the night before.

"Until we have our own home-grown stuff to put in there," she said, handing the flowers over to her wife.

Tara brought the flowers up to her nose and inhaled the scent before snapping the elastic band that was holding all the stems together off and placing them in the vase, then pulled Willow into a hug.

"You're the sweetest girl in the world."

"You make it easy to be sweet to."

Tara grinned and pushed Willow back onto the sofa, before walking over to the tree and picking up a similar-looking box to what the redhead had given her, only wrapped in red paper and sat back beside Willow, handing her the gift. Willow bit her lip in excitement and ripped the paper off in a much more unsophisticated way than Tara did, which made the blonde smile.

"I love presents."

She opened the black box that was under the wrapping and held up the picture frame that was inside. It was a black, metal frame, simple and elegant in style with 'Forever Yours' etched in swirly silver letters across the top. What intrigued Willow more was the photo that had been placed in the frame; it was of the two of them, obviously taken when they didn't know the camera was on them. It showed their side profiles, they were facing each other, with their hands tightly locked by their sides and their faces inches apart, as if they were about to kiss, looking as if their noses were nuzzling.

What was more interesting to Willow was that she had never seen it before.

"When was this...?"

"I'm not sure," Tara replied, an amused grin on her face, "I got an email from Alice last week with a load of attached pictures she'd found on an old memory stick. I think it's around my birthday last year, though, judging by the other photos that were there. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Willow smiled, tracing their bodies on the photo, "I'm gonna put this in my office so I'm reminded every day. Thank you."

She put the frame next to the vase, still happily gazing at it.

"You're welcome," Tara responded with a satisfied smile, "You ready for breakfast?"

"Mmhh, pancakes can go in bellies," Willow replied, just as her stomach grumbled, making her blush, "My belly definitely agrees."

Tara took the redhead's hand and stood them both up, grabbing the vase with the flowers she'd been given on the way so she could put some water in them before walking them into the kitchen where she guided Willow into making the pancake mix that her mother had taught so many years ago until the batter was just right and ready to be cooked.

"And to get the funny shapes you just..." Tara held the ladle of batter over the hot pan and poured it out with several flicks of her wrist, making it form an unusual shape as it sizzled.

"That doesn't look too hard," Willow said as Tara used a spatula to flip the pancake, letting it cook on the other side.

Tara let it heat through for another minute before placing the pancake on a plate that they'd set out, then turned to her wife.

"Your turn."

Willow nodded her head and scooped up a ladle-full of the batter, before closing her eyes, as if she was giving herself a pep talk. Tara bit back a laugh, instead just giving an encouraging smile when the redhead opened her eyes again and moved the ladle over the pan.

"And then I just..." she whispered to herself, pouring the mix into the pan with the same hand movements Tara had, resulting in a pancake that resembled the number six. She turned to the blonde, her eyes wide, "I did it!"

Tara put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, looking at the pancake.

"Well done. See, you're a natural."

Willow smiled a quite smug smile, shifting the pancake slightly with the spatula before what she considered to be a great idea and picked the pan up by the handle. Tara sensed what was about to happen and quickly interjected.

"Uh, honey, I wouldn't do..."

She trailed off as Willow went ahead and flipped the pan upwards, the pancake flying up into the air and off to the side, landing and falling off the smaller girl's head in what looked like something from a comedy sketch. Willow blinked a few times as she processed exactly what had just happened before turning to Tara, her face ashen.

"Can we pretend that didn't happen?"

"No," Tara shook her head, unable to contain her laughter, "But you can try again. With the spatula this time."

Willow grumbled in embarrassment, grudgingly repeating her actions as before but flipping it without the use of gravity this time, her efforts winning out this time as she produced a golden-brown, funny-shaped pancake. She managed to make a whole batch, with only a couple ending up burnt in the trash.

"Delicious, Will," Tara said as she cut a square off a pancake that bore a resemblance to a giraffe and popped it in her mouth, "I've never tasted a nicer pancake."

Willow ducked her head shyly at the compliment as she took a bite from her own guitar-shaped pancake. They ate relatively quickly as they became more aware of the time-constraint they were under. When they finished, they got stuck into the preparation for the meal they were cooking, having decided to go the traditional route of turkey with all the trimmings, but using turkey breasts instead of the full bird.

They spent the next while peeling, chopping and preparing potatoes, stuffing and other vegetables. About an hour before everyone was scheduled to arrive, Tara lightly coated the turkey breasts with salt and pepper and spread some melted butter over, before popping them in the oven, so they'd be ready within 45 minutes of the guests arriving.

Willow took over the last of the preparations as Tara started making the eggnog, using a recipe Michelle had given her, which had apparently been passed along from her grandmother. When everything was ready to go, including the table being set and the Christmas tree lights being turned on, with a CD of holiday songs being played in the background to add to the festive mood, the two girls went into the living room and sat on the sofa, having a quiet moment together until the doorbell rang, signalling the start of the arrival of the guests. Willow stood up and pulled Tara up to her with a smile.

"Come on, baby. We've got entertaining to do."

They walked over to the front door and opened it, Willow lighting up as she saw who it was.

"Dad!"

"Merry Christmas, darling," Ira replied from the doorway, giving his daughter a hug, before embracing Tara warmly as well, "And to you, Tara."

"Thank you, Ira. Merry Christmas," Tara greeted warmly, stepping aside to let the man inside, "You're the first one here. Can I get you an eggnog?"

"Oh, yes, that would be delightful," Ira replied as Willow took his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger in the foyer.

"Come in here," Willow said, guiding her father into the living room as Tara went off to retrieve the eggnog.

"What a beautiful tree," Ira admired, going over and touching one of the branches, "It's wonderfully decorated."

"We did it at the weekend. It's the first time we've had a real one."

Tara walked back in at that moment with a cup of eggnog and handed it to Ira.

"It's still a bit hot, you might want to let it cool down for a minute."

Ira smiled his thanks as they he took a seat on one of the sofas, as Willow picked up a bottle from under the tree and handed it to him.

"I know it's your favourite Scotch. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Tara added as her and Willow sat on the sofa as well.

Ira put his eggnog on the coffee table and turned the bottle around in his hands, smiling.

"Thank you. I normally only ever bought this when we were having some important dinner guest over, I never had a bottle just for myself. I'll enjoy this immensely. Thank you."

He placed the bottle on the table and reached into his back pocket, fumbling with an envelope he pulled out.

"I racked my brains trying to figure out what you get you for Christmas, since I'm still really properly getting to know the two of you. But I think you'll like this. And before you protest that it's too much, which I know you will, then it's also to make up for all the birthdays and holidays I missed, not to mention a wedding gift, okay?"

The couple exchanged a glance and Willow took the envelope, opening it and pulling out the contents, her eyes widening in shock.

"Dad, this is..."

Ira gave a nervous smile.

"I remember Willow telling me you studied there for a while, Tara and she visited for a weekend but you always wanted to go back. And I knew your anniversary was sometime in the spring, but I wasn't sure exactly when-"

"February 25th," Willow interrupted quietly, showing Tara the contents of the envelope as Ira continued speaking.

"Well, the tickets are open to any travel dates in the next six months...Obviously you can choose when you go yourselves...and those hotel vouchers should cover seven nights. I just...I always thought it was wrong you didn't get a proper honeymoon."

"This is one of the nicest hotels in Paris," Tara said in awe as she saw the name across the vouchers, shocked that Ira had bought and paid for an entire trip to Paris for them, "Ira, this is..."

"Just tell me you like it," Ira said, smiling at the two.

"Dad, we can't even begin to thank you," Willow replied, wrapping her hands around her father's neck and hugging him, "It really is too-"

"Ah," Ira interrupting, shaking his head with a grin, "I told you not to say that."

Willow jumped up and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go put this somewhere safe."

Tara shuffled forwards and hugged Ira as well as Willow left the room.

"Thank you. That is an amazing gift. I've always wanted to show her the city properly."

"Well I'm glad I could facilitate that happening. And just so you know, it has nothing to do with our conversation regarding money last Friday. I had already purchased your gift at that stage."

They both smiled at each other in understanding, just as Willow came back in the room, beaming and holding two cups of eggnog, handing one to the blonde as they settled into some easy conversation, before the doorbell rang again and Willow jumped up excitedly.

"More people! Christmas is officially starting!"


	58. Chapter 58

"Answer the door, goof," Tara said, smiling over at her wife.

Willow stuck her tongue out before sauntering out of the room and over to the door, swinging it open and smiling at the arrivals.

"Hey Buff. Hi Angel. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Buffy greeted, flinging her arms around the redhead in a hug, "Thanks so much for inviting us."

"It was very nice of you," Angel added, offering a small but warm smile.

"Our pleasure," Willow replied as she and Buffy separated and gave a kind nod of greeting towards Angel, who definitely wouldn't have been comfortable with a hug, "Egg nog?"

"Ooh, yummy," Buffy nodded.

Willow smiled before looking towards Angel.

"We have blood-orange juice if you'd prefer, Angel."

Angel gave a grateful nod and Willow gestured towards the living room.

"You can go right in."

Willow departed towards the kitchen and the couple walked into the living room, where they were greeted by Tara.

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas," she said, giving Buffy another hug, and smiling at Angel.

"Good to see you two again," Ira said, standing up and shaking Angel's hand before giving Buffy a kiss on the cheek, "You're settling into Buffalo well?"

Buffy nodded.

"Oh yes, thanks," she smiled before patting Angel on the shoulder, "His broken wrist is the only crappy thing that's happened since we've been here."

"How's that doing, Angel?" Willow's voice appeared from the doorway as she walked in with a mug and glass of orange liquid, handing them over, "Can the cast come off soon?"

"Next week," Angel responded, taking a sip of his juice, before giving a cautious glance at Buffy, "I can drive again. No more risking my car any time we need milk."

"I am a perfectly adequate driver," Buffy retorted, her eyes narrowed, "Sometimes I think you love that car more than me."

Angel just took another sip of his juice and Willow withheld a laugh before the doorbell sounded again.

"I'll be on official door duty," Willow said, giving Buffy a pat on the back before going out to the door and opening it, revealing Jesse, standing there with a box of chocolates, "Hey Jess."

"Good afternoon," Jesse greeted, handing the chocolates over, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Willow greeted back and closed the door. She was about to say something else when the doorbell rang again and she whipped it open, seeing Michelle, "Hey, Michelle. Come in, come in. Oh, this is Jesse, one of the guys I work with."

"Delighted to meet you," Jesse said, extending his hand to the older woman, "You're Tara's aunt, right? I can see good looks run in the family."

Michelle blushed and brought a hand up to her face, flustered.

"Oh well, thank you very much. It's very nice to meet you, Jesse."

Willow rolled her eyes playfully at her colleague, behind Michelle's back and pointed towards the living room. Jesse nodded and guided Michelle towards the room while Willow went off to get more drinks.

"I just met the most fascinating woman," Jesse said as they entered the living room, "Tara, your aunt, right?"

Tara blushed at the sight of Jesse but regained her composure quickly, not wanting to draw any attention to herself or give the man reason to tell about hers and Willow's incident at the overlook that he knew about.

"Merry Christmas, Michelle," she said instead, going over to embrace her aunt, before gesturing around the room, "Everybody, this is my aunt Michelle. Michelle, these are our friends Buffy and Angel, and you've met Jesse. Oh and this is Willow's Dad, Ira."

Michelle waved around the room before her gaze settled on Ira and she smiled.

"Hello. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise," Ira replied, extending his hand, which Michelle took.

They both looked down curiously at their hands as they shook, though no one else noticed before separating again, both giving small smiles before the sound of Willow's loud, panicked voice came from the kitchen.

"Baby?"

Tara's head shot towards the door.

"Uh...I'll be right back. Nobody worry. Keep talking."

She rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, where Willow was standing at the sink, the tap running.

"What's wrong, what's wrong?" she asked, hurrying over to her wife and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I burnt my finger," Willow replied in a small voice with a sniffle as she ran cold water over said finger.

"Oh sweetheart," Tara replied, moving her arm down to the redhead's waist to embrace her from behind, "Let me see."

Willow held her finger up, a noticeable slightly reddened area at the tip. Tara gently held the finger in her hand and ran the pad of her thumb on the skin below the small burn.

"It's okay, honey. I don't even think it'll blister. We have some burn cream here."

Tara reached over to a nearby drawer and rooted through it for a second before producing a small tub.

"I'm such a baby," Willow said with another sniffle, "I'm a grown woman and I can't even handle getting a tiny little burn on my finger."

Tara brought the redhead's finger up to her mouth and lightly kissed the reddened area.

"There's nothing babyish about said woman wanting her wife to kiss it better."

Willow smiled as Tara pressed her lips against her sore skin before applying a light amount of the ointment over the tip of her finger. The cool cream eased the sting of the burn completely and she turned completely in the blonde's arms, placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"Thank you."

Tara just brought her hand up to cup the smaller girl's cheek and pressed their lips firmly against each other before pulling back and walking over to the stove, where the pot of egg nog was sitting.

"I will handle the 'nog," she said, ladling the liquid into the two mugs Willow had set out, before moving the saucepan to the back burner of the stove, "And that should prevent any more unnecessary burns."

Willow took one of the mugs in her hands while Tara took the other.

"Back to entertaining," Willow smiled, giving her wife a quick kiss on the cheek before they returned to the living room.

Jesse and Angel were discussing something and Willow handed Jesse the mug in her hands before going over to Buffy while Michelle excused herself from the conversation she'd been having with Ira and pulled Tara into the foyer by themselves.

"Here's your egg nog," Tara smiled, handing the mug in her hands over, which the other woman took gratefully, before taking a deep breath.

"I just wanted to give you this is private," Michelle replied, rooting through her handbag and producing a small box, "I thought you should have it."

Tara lifted the lid off the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet, quite a few charms already hanging off it.

"It was your mother's," Michelle said softly, making Tara's eyes widen as her picked up the bracelet, "She was wearing it when...well, I collected it from her things at the hospital before you father got to it. She had it since she was a little girl; I thought it was only apt that her little girl should have it too. Not that you're all that little anymore."

Tara slipped the bracelet over her wrist, her hands shaking slightly before looking up at her aunt with shining eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," Michelle smiled, before the shrill ringing of the doorbell disturbed their moment.

Tara wiped her eyes with a small laugh.

"I'll get that."

Michelle nodded and made her way back into the living room just as Willow came out, intending to open the door.

"Oh, I didn't know you were out here – hey, nice bracelet!"

Willow walked out her held the piece of jewellery between two fingers, twisting it around her wife's wrist.

"Michelle gave it to me. It was my mom's."

"Really?" Willow asked with a smile, "It looks beautiful on you."

She raised her hand to cup the blonde's cheek, giving her a sweet kiss before the doorbell rang again. They both laughed softly before walking over to the door and swinging it open to reveal Xander standing there with a petite blonde woman, both of them arguing.

"Anya, give them a chance to answer before you attack the doorbell!"

"I waited over a minute, Xander, the standard amount of time given until you can presume the ringing either wasn't heard or the doorbell is broken. And don't yell at me."

Willow and Tara looked at the bickering couple for a moment before Willow stepped forwards.

"Hey, guys, uh, sorry about the delay. Merry Christmas."

They turned at the sound of Willow's voice and Xander brightened, holding out a bottle of wine.

"Merry Christmas, Willster. Sorry we're late."

"We were having sex," Anya added nonchalantly, before narrowing her eyes at Willow and looking her up and down, "Are you really a lesbian?"

"Um..."

Willow could only manage making that sound as Xander hissed between his teeth.

"Anya!"

"What?" Anya asked, shrugging her shoulders, "She doesn't look like a lesbian. And if she's not then I don't want you working with her!"

Xander slapped a hand against his forehead.

"Anya!"

"Are you the wife?" Anya asked, looking at Tara before turning back to Xander, "She doesn't look like a lesbian either. And she's pretty. You never told me you were hanging out with a bunch of pretty girls!"

Tara could see the situation was starting to get out of control as Xander held his head in his hands and Willow kept opening and closing her mouth in a shocked fashion, so she did the only thing she could think of and grabbed Willow by the waist, kissing her warmly and deeply for a few moment before pulling back with an audible pop and fixing her gaze on Anya.

"We're definitely lesbians. And, um, for the record there's no real way to 'look like a lesbian'."

Anya kept Tara's gaze for a moment before a smile broke out on her face and she nodded.

"I like you. You're Tara, right?"

"That's me," Tara replied, extending her hand, which Anya took and shook, "And you're Anya? Xander's told me a lot about you."

Anya beamed at this before walking into the house.

"Thank you for inviting us over. Xander says it's polite to show gratitude when people do that, even though I figure if they didn't want us over they wouldn't have asked, so why thank them?"

"I suppose you have a point," Tara said, suppressing a grin, "Why don't we get you a drink? Do you like eggnog?"

Xander and Willow watched their respective other halves disappear into the kitchen and Xander gaped after them.

"How did she...? I've never seen someone handle Anya that well. I can't even handle Anya that well."

"That's my girl," Willow said with a thoughtful smile, "I have the psychology degree, but she understands people better than anyone I've ever met."

They both smiled at in the direction of the kitchen for a moment before Willow held up the wine.

"Thank you for this. Can I get you a drink? Everyone else is in the living room; dinner should be ready in about half an hour."

"That'd be great," Xander said, finally stepping inside and closing the door behind him, "And hey, thanks again for inviting us over. We probably would've ended up ordering in Chinese food or something. Neither of us are the world's best cook."

"No problem," Willow smiled, "We've only ever had the two of us for holidays, but I gotta admit, it's really nice having a few people around."

They walked into the living room and Xander went over to Ira, sticking his hand out.

"You must be Willow's Dad. Hi, I'm Xander."

"Oh, hello," Ira greeted back, shaking the other man's hand warmly, "You're the other agent, right?"

"I'm the one that's not Jesse," Xander confirmed before frowning, "That was confusing."

Ira just laughed.

"I understood."

Anya and Tara returned then with more mugs. Tara handed one to Xander before bringing Anya over to introduce her to Michelle.

"Anya, this is my aunt Michelle. Michelle, this is Anya, Xander's wife."

"Hello," Michelle greeted warmly, shaking Anya's hand.

"Hi," Anya greeted back, before looking at the other women curiously, "Is is true that women reach their sexual peak when they get into their fifties? Because if it's true, I want sufficient notice to make sure that Xander's penis will be able to keep up. I'm sure there are exercises or dietary restrictions we can implement now."

Michelle looked horrified and almost choked on the egg nog in her mouth. Tara herself winced as she didn't want to think about her aunt and sex in any kind of combination and tried to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"So how about the weather, huh? That wind chill certainly has a bite. Or, um... the economy?"

"Oh, the economy!" Anya replied brightly, "Isn't capitalism wonderful?"

Tara relaxed as Anya started talking about capitalism and something she called the 'dance of capitalist superiority', which apparently she enjoyed doing on a nightly basis. Willow slipped out of the room and checked on the food, seeing the turkey was browning nicely, along with the potatoes. She checked the various saucepans of vegetables and gravy and saw everything was just about each to go so returned to the living room and clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Dinner's ready, guys, if you wanna go sit in the dining room."

Everyone started to make their way towards the dining room to take their seats while Willow returned to the kitchen, hearing her wife's voice a moment later.

"I'll help you dish up."

"Thank you, gorgeous girl," Willow replied, taking various different-sized dishes and placing them on the counter, "I will handle the veggies, can you take care of the turkey and potatoes?"

Tara nodded and bent down to retrieve the turkey breasts from the oven, placing them together on one of the oblong plates, then surrounding them with the roast potatoes that had been cooking with them. She then scooped all of the mashed potatoes into a large bowl and put the gravy into the gravy boat, before glancing to the side and seeing Willow had set the carrots, greenbeans and brussels sprouts into separate bowls.

"We make a good team," Tara smiled as she picked up the dish with the turkey.

Willow picked up the mashed potatoes and carrots, smiling back.

"We make the best team," she replied before bumping their shoulders together, "Come on, we've got hungry masses to feed."

They brought the dishes into the dining room and placed them in the middle of the table. Willow went to get the remaining dishes and placed them down wherever there was a spare place before sitting down beside Tara.

Everyone pulled the shiny-blue, snowflake-decorated Christmas crackers that were sitting on each of their plates, putting on the hats that fell out of each of them and telling the cringe-worthy joke that accompanied them before food began to be plated up and everyone started tucking in.

"Here, honey, let me..." Buffy reached her knife and fork over to her boyfriend's plate and started cutting things up, since his arm was still in its cast, much to his embarrassment.

"Buffy, I'm fine," he replied tersely, hitting her hand out of the way.

"What?" Buffy asked, staring at him strangely, "You're fine when I do it at home."

"Oh, maybe it's one of those things that you're not supposed to do in public," Anya spoke up, trying to be helpful, "Like the time I tried to get Xander to-"

"Who wants gravy?" Tara asked, not knowing where that story was going, but figuring it was best not to find out.

Her suspicion was confirmed when Xander smiled at her gratefully and held his hands out.

"Xander wants gravy!"

The rest of the meal went off without any drama, everyone talking and eating comfortably, the evening taking a relaxed and happy tone. When everyone had finished and settled for a little while, Jesse, showing a surprising amount of good grace, insisted that he, Xander and Angel do the dishes – apparently having being raised by his single mother, he'd been taught manners above all else.

Everyone else settled into the living room; Michelle and Ira sitting on the sofa and discussing crime-thriller novels, something they'd discovered they had a shared interest in, both having a particular passion for James Patterson and the girl's standing around the Christmas tree, just chatting.

"Ugh, I think I ate too much," Willow said, putting a hand over her stomach, "There's some serious grumbling going on in there at the moment."

"Want me to rub it?" Tara asked, setting her glass on the mantelpiece and moving to hug her wife from behind, replacing the redhead's hand with her own and starting a light rubbing motion.

Anya looked at them curiously for a moment, before speaking.

"Is that like a sex thing? Rubbing someone's stomach?"

Buffy and Willow internally groaned, but managed not to show their uneasiness at the question, having gotten quite used to Anya's train of thought and speaking, even if they had only known each other a few hours. Tara, however, took it all in her stride.

"No. It's like a comfort thing."

"Oh," Anya nodded, before understanding crossed her features, "Like when Xander hugs me? I get no sexual gratification from it, but it still makes me feel good. He has quite large arms."

"Exactly."

Tara smiled, and Anya seemed pleased that she'd been able to deduce things for herself, before Willow decided to change the subject.

"So Anya, Xander says you're a lawyer."

"Oh, yes," Anya said, lighting up at the mention of her job, "I was in corporate law for a while, that's how I met Xander, I was defending one of the guys he'd caught for fraud. But I'm in civil law now."

"What made you change?" Buffy asked.

"Money," Anya answered simply, "Generally people earn more in corporate law, but I figured if I was able to take on more minor cases than one or two big ones, I'd earn more in the end. Plus, I don't have to deal with all those dull business suits. They always bored me."

The other three all smiled at that, before turning the conversation to other subjects until the boys came back in and Buffy and Anya went over to their respective partners. Jesse walked over to Willow and Tara.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologise again for sending you up to that overlook. I had no idea it had been restricted, I never had a problem there before."

Tara blushed bright red and Willow forced a smile at her friend.

"It's okay, really."

"Okay, good," Jesse replied, before getting a cheeky grin and waggling his eyebrows, "You weren't like naked or anything, were you?"

"Jesse!" Willow scowled, hitting him on the shoulder, before speaking in a more embarrassed tone, "Not completely."

Jesse burst out laughing and Tara dropped her head onto Willow's shoulder.

"Jesse, if you tell anyone..." Willow started in a threatening tone, but Jesse held his hands up in defence.

"I get it, mum's the word. And, uh, no need to be embarrassed, Tara. Just adds to your street cred."

Tara groaned into her wife's shoulder and both Willow and Jesse grinned before Jesse was called over to settle a debate between Angel and Xander about who the best drummer of the past fifty years had been; Angel proclaiming that it was undoubtedly John Bonham whereas Xander was arguing that it had to be Keith Moon. During the half-discussion, half-argument it came out that Angel played guitar, though he seemed embarrassed by the fact, even though Buffy attested to the fact that he was actually quite good.

The rest of the evening passed by relatively quickly until it got late and people began leaving. Angel drove himself and Buffy home as he had stuck to his juice and not drank any alcohol because of his pain medication; Jesse, who had stuck to soda after his eggnog, wanting to enjoy the evening without being hindered by alcohol, drove himself, Xander and Anya to their homes and Ira and Michelle shared a cab, since they lived on the same side of town. Just before they all left, Anya pulled Tara into a surprise hug.

"We're friends now, right?" she asked when she released the other blonde.

"Yea, Anya," Tara nodded, holding onto Anya's shoulders, "We're friends. We're definitely friends."

Anya appeared pleased at this confirmation as she gave a small wave and left with Xander and Jesse. When everyone was gone, the couple collapsed on the couch, their bodies naturally melding together, exhausted but happy from the day.

"Tara?" Willow asked after a moment, the blonde softly stroking her hair making her feel completely adored.

"Yes, my love?"

"That was the best Christmas I've ever had."

Tara smiled and cuddled her body in closer to the redhead's, enjoying the warmth.

"I know, honey. Me too."


	59. Chapter 59

"Tara?"

Tara let a quiet giggle out.

"Yes, my love?"

Willow looked up into her wife's eyes.

"Are you tired?"

Tara gave a small shrug.

"A little."

Willow turned around in the blonde's arm, a cheeky grin forming on her face.

"Are you _really_ tired?"

Tara noticed the grin and matched it.

"Why? Did you want to get a little naughty?"

Willow moved so her face was hovering just an inch above her wife's.

"Maybe."

"Good," Tara murmured, her gaze altering between Willow's eyes and lips, "'Cause I've got to admit, I was kind of...disappointed this morning when I didn't get to...explore my Mrs. Clause."

"Disappointed?" Willow asked, subconsciously licking her lips, "I don't like to disappoint...I only like to please."

"Yea, disappointed," Tara breathed, feeling desire begin to pool just below her stomach, "And, um...a little lonely."

One of Willow's eyebrows raised curiously.

"Lonely?"

"Well," Tara blushed, "A certain part of me was lonely."

"Well, now, that's just not acceptable," Willow responded with a smirk, running her hand down her wife's side and grabbing a hold of her hip, "I can't have a disappointed, lonely Tara."

Tara could feel her chest heaving with each breath she took.

"How...how are you gonna... remedy...the situation?"

"Ah," Willow replied, her smirk getting wider, "You just need the right medicine."

Tara gulped.

"Medicine?"

"Mmhhmm," Willow grinned, "A spoonful of Willow-lovin'. And as you are quite aware, Willow-lovin' always starts with..."

She reached over to the coffee table and picked up a piece of greenery from the centrepiece that was placed there and held it above them. Tara looked up and laughed.

"That's holly. Not mistletoe."

Willow threw the holly behind them and brought her face down so their breath was co-mingling again.

"Do you really need a plant to be present to kiss me?"

Tara leaned upwards so their lips were just barely touching and poked her tongue out of her mouth, lightly running it along the redhead's inner top lip. Willow moaned and couldn't resist wrapping her lips around the blonde's tongue and sucking on it. Tara moaned back and started pushing on the smaller girl's shoulders. Willow understood her wife wanted to go upstairs, the sofa not giving them enough room to explore each other the way they wanted and, without breaking the contact, started to stand and took Tara with her.

Once standing, their hands went to each other's cheeks and Willow released the blonde's tongue, only to start a duel with it in Tara's mouth. They started walking backwards out of the living room and up the stairs until they went through the threshold of their bedroom and Willow dropped her hands and ripped Tara's shirt from her body.

"Eager beaver," Tara said with a smirk as she went about divesting the redhead of her own shirt.

"Quite literally," Willow replied, snapping the button on the taller girl's pants and yanking them down her legs, "Oh god, you're so sexy."

Tara moaned as the redhead suddenly lunged at her and locked their mouths together, stray hands divesting each other of any remaining articles of clothing before Tara pulled away with a giggle and ran to the other side of the room, picking up the Santa hat that had been discarded that moment and running back over to her wife, planting it firmly on her head.

"Really?" Willow looked up sceptically, "You want me to wear this?"

"Yes," Tara nodded seriously with a smile, "You look sexy being all festive."

Willow didn't look convinced.

"Me wearing this is really turning you on?"

Tara smirked and dropped so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled Willow into her lap and felt the redhead wrap her legs around her waist to keep her in place.

"You should know I get incredibly turned on by things that are red and furry."

Willow looked at her wife seriously.

"Are you telling me you're leaving me for Elmo?"

"Oh very funny," Tara murmured as she dropped her head into the smaller girl's neck and kissed the skin there, "Now, in the words of Marvin Gaye..."

Willow grinned.

"Let's get it on?"

Tara pulled back so she was looking into the redhead's eyes and began snaking a hand between their bodies.

"You're my medicine," she said, swatting Willow's thighs open, "Open up and let me in."

Willow gasped and moaned as she felt two fingers enter her already-wet entrance and dropped her head onto her wife's shoulder with a whimper.

"Tara...yes..."

"Mmhh, you're so wet," Tara moaned in response, wrapping her spare arm around the redhead's waist to keep her steady, "I didn't even have to touch you."

Willow thrust her hips towards Tara's stomach as she grinded down on her fingers and threw her head back as she moaned.

"Tara, you just have to look at me and I'm soaked," she replied throatily, "Oh baby, don't stop..."

Tara quickened the pace of her fingers and dropped her head into Willow's chest, kissing circles around both of her breasts before taking one of her nipples in her mouth.

"Ahh! Tara!" Willow gasped and started moving even more insistently against her wife's fingers, "Oh baby, please, please make me come, I need it."

Tara released the redhead's nipple but continued to caress the surrounding skin with her lips.

"We've only just started," she whispered as she kissed, "We've got all night."

"Please, Tara, please," Willow groaned as her body began to ache even more palpably for a release. She wasn't sure what had made her feel so in need so quickly – and then she remembered. Tara. Just Tara, "Baby, please, I promise you can do whatever you want to me later for as long as you want and I won't complain but if I don't come all over your fingers in the next two minutes I think I'm gonna die."

Tara didn't need any more convincing and started to curl her fingers and reached to where she knew her wife's sweet spot was. She heard a series of loud, guttural moans fill the room and watched as Willow's eyes began fluttering in pleasure.

"Yes...yess...yesssss...oh, baby yes..."

Willow felt her stomach start to radiate heat and her hands went to clutch the blonde's shoulders. She whimpered again as the tension coiling inside her began to break and pumped her hips furiously towards her wife's stomach until her body erupted in pleasure a moment later.

"I...I...love...you...Tarrraaa..."

Tara slowed the pace of her fingers but didn't still them completely as she felt Willow contract around her and turned her head to trail soft kisses in the crook of the redhead's neck until the smaller girl slumped in her arms completely and she extracted her fingers so she could hold her wife firmly in place.

Willow took a few deep breaths before lifting her head from the blonde's shoulder and meeting her wife's gaze, bringing a hand up to whip the Santa hat from her head, letting it fall to the floor once again.

"That makes me feel stupid," she said before pushing Tara back onto the bed with one hand, "You make me feel amazing."

They manoeuvred themselves so they were lying properly on the bed, Tara on her back and Willow straddling her as she redhead's hands came up to palm the blonde's breasts.

"Mmhh," Tara moaned, her back arching into the touch straight away, "Yes, Willow..."

Willow let her hands continue to knead and caress the flesh she loved so much but dropped her body so she was lying completely atop of her wife. She used her nose to tilt the blonde's chin upwards and started placing wet, open-mouth kisses along her throat and across her collarbone before Tara suddenly flipped them and crushed their lips together.

Willow moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of her wife's hair as her other hand snaked down and forcefully took a hold of the blonde's ass cheek.

"Mmhh, baby," Willow moaned when they pulled apart for just a second to get air, "So sexy..."

Tara pressed her lips firmly against the redhead's for another few moments before pulling back with an audible pop and began trailing kisses down the smaller girl's body.

"Oh yes," Willow mumbled, covering her face with her hands as her whole body began tingling in anticipation, "Oh yes, oh yes, oh- huh?"

Willow looked down in confusion as Tara's lips trailed over her hips but didn't turn inwards like she'd been expecting, instead the blonde continued straight down along her legs.

"Baby..." Willow whined, bucking her hips, "You missed."

Tara just chuckled and kissed along her wife's calf.

"No I didn't."

"But Tara..." Willow whined again, "You know where I need you."

"I do," Tara replied, smiling up at the redhead, "But you said I could do... whatever I wanted to you...for as long as I wanted...and you wouldn't complain."

"What?" Willow asked in disbelief, wracking her brain for when she'd said that before remembering, "No, no, Tara, you can't hold a girl to what she says when she's about to come! The, the mind is all hazy and it's not fair!"

Tara slinked up the redhead's body so their faces were just a centimetre apart.

"You told me you loved me right before you came as well. Did you not mean that?"

Willow's features softened.

"Of course I meant that."

"That's what I thought," Tara grinned, running her hands along her wife's shoulders, "Now no more complaining because I... am in the mood to play. With you."

Willow exhaled slowly and relaxed into the bed – she knew if Tara was in the mood to 'play with her', that meant she was about to be mercilessly teased into a massive puddle of desire and could do nothing but lie back and let it happen. And as much as she might've whined, she was still quite happy to do so.

"That's my girl," Tara said when she felt her wife loosen up but quickly removed the redhead's hand when she felt it cup her butt, "Uh uh, missy. You don't get to touch until I say so."

"What?" Willow asked in earnest, "I didn't agree to that!"

"Well you're agreeing now," Tara giggled, before giving the smaller girl a sensual half-smile, "Mmhh, there's not going to be one part of your body that I haven't kissed by the end of the night."

Willow put a finger against the side of her lips and adopted a hopeful tone.

"Will you start here?"

Tara murmured an agreement and pressed their lips together, slipping her tongue between both sets and past the redhead's teeth. Willow moaned in appreciation and had to grab onto the sheet beneath her to stop her hands from doing the roaming she was told she wasn't allowed to and opened her mouth completely to let Tara explore her as much as she wanted.

Tara ran her tongue over the top of the redhead's mouth, then along her cheeks as she explored every crevice of her lover's mouth and tongue. Once satisfied with her journeying there, she broke the kiss and began dotting her lips all over the smaller girl's face, circling inwards until she reached her nose before moving down to her wife's neck.

Her lips trailed along all the skin she could find before she gently latched onto her lover's pulsepoint and began sucking. Willow moaned again and tilted her neck as much as she could.

"Mark...me..." she got out in a throaty whisper and gasped when she felt Tara's teeth begin to nip at her.

Tara bit and sucked on her lover's flesh until she was confident a predominant mark would be there in the morning before moving off and down the redhead's shoulder and along her arms, circling back as she placed kisses along each finger, across her wife's neck and down along the other arm before once again arriving back at her lover's neck, moving down her collarbone.

Willow groaned as she felt the blonde edge closer and closer to her breasts and gasped sharply as Tara unexpectedly engulfed her entire breast into her mouth a moment later.

"Mmhh...yes..."

Tara suckled the redhead's breast, slowly releasing her until just the taut nipple rested in her mouth, which she tugged between her teeth. She heard her wife pant and moan above her and smiled as she switched sides and gave her lover's other breast the attention it deserved. Once she'd gotten her fill of the redhead's breasts, Tara let her journey continue south, along every inch of the smooth expanse of her stomach and onto her left thigh.

Willow groaned and had to use every inch of willpower she possessed to resist bucking her hips as the blonde's lips became precariously close to right where she needed them most before slipping away again and continuing downwards. She felt her desire pool and mount in her core but tried to ignore the ache in her loins, knowing she had a while before she would get the contact she sought since Tara was kissing around her ankle and down her foot.

"You gonna suck my toes?" she asked, breathlessly but with mirth.

"I dunno," Tara looked up with a grin, "Do you want me to?"

Willow waggled her eyebrows and her toes at the same time, making Tara giggle.

"You do have very sexy toes..."

Willow watched in what was first amusement but she had to admit quickly turned into arousal as Tara wrapped her lips around each of her toes individually and lightly bathed them with her tongue.

"Very sexy toes," Tara murmured as her mouth moved down the sole of the redhead's foot before she shuffled over and started her treatment on her lover's other foot.

Willow audibly moaned when Tara sucked her toes that time and waited in a state of wonderful but agonising arousal as the blonde worked her way back up her body, kissing straight up her sides and back up her throat until they were face to face again.

"Turn around."

Willow gave a small whimper but dutifully turned onto her stomach and felt her hair being pushed off to one side as Tara resumed her kissing journey, the back of her body getting the same slow and sensuous treatment the front had.

Willow felt each and every tortuous kiss that was placed on her body and communicated only in a series of wordless moans and groans as warm lips covered her back and continued gently over the swell of her ass, Tara's tongue trailing lightly along the crevice between her cheeks before Willow again felt her thighs being lavished with attention.

After what seemed like and could very well have been hours after the first kiss that had started Tara's journey of her wife, Willow felt herself again being turned so she was lying on her back again and felt warm lips cover her own. The kiss was soft and gentle, just a simple movement of lips on lips as Willow felt Tara take a hold of her wrist and move her hand so it was covering the blonde's mound.

Willow, not needing to be asked or told twice, wasted no time in sinking her fingers into the waiting wetness and let them slide inside her entrance without any preamble. Both girls threw their heads back.

"Yessss..."

They both called out and groaned at the feeling as Willow instantly started a fast rhythm and Tara placed her open palms either side of her wife's head to steady herself and rocked back on the redhead's fingers, moaning loudly when the pads hit against her sweet spot.

"Oh Willow," she said with another moan and rested their foreheads together, "Oh...my...Willow..."

Willow watched as Tara's nostrils began flaring and her eyelids quivered indicating her impending orgasm. What surprised the redhead was when she felt a familiar swell begin to rush inside herself as well and gasped swift ascent it was making through her.

"Tara...Tara...I'm..."

Tara's eyelids continued to flutter but she made a conscious effort to make sure they stayed open enough that she could still make out her wife.

"I know," she replied breathlessly.

Willow gasped again.

"H-How...How am I..."

Tara rested her forehead against the redhead's again.

"Because I...I..." Tara cut herself off with a moan as she felt herself begin to break, "I...love you..."

Willow let out a long guttural moan as she felt both Tara begin to spasm around her fingers and her own inner walls contracting, despite the fact they had nothing to contract around as her second orgasm of the night made her whole body tremble in pleasure.

She was still trembling when Tara collapsed on top of her a few moments later and had just enough energy to gently remove her fingers and wrap both of her arms around her wife's waist.

"Tara, you're amazing," she breathed, "Tara, you're amazing."

Tara gave a low, satisfied chuckle as she rested her head against the redhead's breasts.

"What every girl likes to hear after a night of passion."

Willow dropped her head and placed a lingering kiss against the top of her wife's hair.

"Nuh uh. I mean it. You're incredible. How on earth...how did you...oh god, you're incredible."

Tara turned her head and placed a warm kiss between the smaller girl's breasts before sluggishly shimmying up until they were face to face, gently cupping Willow's cheek and placing the softest of kisses against her lips.

"Tara..." Willow started when they separated, "You didn't touch me...I mean...wow, did you touch me, but you didn't..."

Tara smiled and leisurely ran her hand down her wife's arms.

"Well, see after I turned you on to the point of-"

"Agony."

"Utter need and want," Tara continued with an exaggerated tone and hand flourish before grinning, "Well, I knew there was only one thing that could arouse you even more."

Willow grinned back.

"Touching you."

"Oh yea," Tara replied, covering the redhead's lips with her own again before murmuring, "And I _love_ that you love me so much that that's true."

Willow smiled as they languidly kissed for a few more moments.

"You like being in love?" she asked between kisses and Tara giggled.

"Just a little," she replied with a half-smile, "Maybe a lot."

"Good," Willow replied, turning them both on their sides and shuffling down until her head was resting comfortably beneath the blonde's chin, "'Cause we're never gonna stop."

Tara reached down to retrieve the blanket from the end of the bed and covered them before she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Is this your way of telling me you're sleepy, sweetie?"

Willow gave a tired scoff.

"Have you forgotten that...wonderful torture you just put my body through? I'm exhausted."

Tara gave a quiet laugh and tightened her hold on the redhead.

"Well then, sleep. You have important matters so attend to tomorrow."

Tara could feel the redhead's confusion.

"I do?" Willow asked sleepily.

Tara clicked her tongue jokingly.

"You better not have forgotten you promised me all day cuddles."

"Oh those," Willow replied happily, "Those are very important. I need to be fully rested to maximise TSP."

It was Tara's turn to be confused.

"TSP?"

"Total snuggling power," Willow explained before yawning loudly.

"Ah," Tara replied with a grin as she started a light stroking rhythm on her wife's back, knowing it soothed her, and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Go to sleep, beautiful."

Willow's eyes had already closed but she was still semi-conscious.

"You'll hold me all night?"

Tara smiled and nodded, even though the redhead couldn't see.

"I always do."

Willow seemed to relax even more at that and was just on the cusp of slumber when some final words escaped her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Tare."

Tara felt her mind start to drift off too as she felt herself being surround with such love and warmth.

"Merry Christmas, Willow."


	60. Chapter 60

"Mmmhhhmmm..."

Tara stretched her body out comfortably in the bed as she felt herself start to awaken fully, the memories of the day previous, spending Christmas with their friends and family and the amorous night that had followed pushing gently to the forefront of her mind and making her smile.

"You awake, Will?" she asked lazily and opened her eyes when she got no response.

She turned her head and frowned when she saw the empty space on the bed beside her before glancing at the clock and seeing it was already late morning, so she surmised that her wife, ever the early-riser was already up. She sat up in the bed and stretched her arms behind her head for a moment with a satisfied sigh, then swung her legs off the bed and went to retrieve some clothes for the day.

She quickly got dressed and slipped her charm bracelet back over her wrist before walking over to the window and pulling back the curtains, gasping softly at what she saw. Their front yard, and the entire street, was covered in a thick blanket of snow as light flakes continued to descend from the sky. She smiled as she wondered whether her wife had seen it yet.

Willow loved snow. Tara could still remember the first time they'd spent the holidays together, ten months into their relationship and how the redhead had been blown away when it had started snowing one of the days. Tara was used to snow, having grown up in upstate New York, but Willow, a Cali-girl through and through had never seen it before, the winters before their meeting having been plenty cold but the conditions never harsh enough to bring snow.

Tara smiled again as she saw some of the neighbourhood kids throwing snowballs at each other and building snowmen, before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She popped her head into the kitchen, expecting to see Willow sitting with a cup of coffee or something and frowned when it was empty.

"Will?" she called out, moving to peek into the living room, also empty, "Willow? Sweetie, if this is some kind of 'hide and seek' thing, you should know, I'm really bad at that game..."

Tara frowned again when she got no response. It wasn't like Willow to go out without leaving a note and she didn't think her wife would've gone driving anywhere with such heavy snow down. Just to be sure, she walked out the front door and down their driveway, exhaling slowly when she saw the car parked there.

_Where the hell is she?_

She didn't have time to ponder the question as she suddenly felt something tug roughly on her leg so she fell to her knees behind the snow-capped hedge that encircled their yard.

"Tara, get down!" Willow hissed from her position crouched behind the hedge, pulling the blonde even further down, the end result being the taller girl lying face-down across the redhead's lap, which made the smaller girl giggle, "Hehe, hello Tara's butt."

"Willow, what the hell?" Tara asked irately, having gotten a mouthful of snow and trying to sit back up but found she was held in place, so turned her head to her wife with a quirked eyebrow, "Unless you're planning to publicly spank me, do I really need to be in this position?"

"Ooh, you telling me you wanna be spanked?" Willow asked with a teasing grin and lightly rubbing her hand over the blonde's clothed-butt, "'Cause that can be arranged."

Tara blushed and quickly pushed herself off her wife and into a crouching position as well, more than well aware of the fact that any of their neighbours who happened to be looking out their top windows could see straight into their yard.

"Care to explain why we're hiding behind the bushes when it's like 25° out?"

"Oh god, here, baby, you'll freeze," Willow said quickly, slipping her green bomber jacket - that she'd gotten in college to survive the cold Boston winters – over her shoulders and putting it over Tara's.

"Well now you'll freeze," Tara replied with a roll of her eyes, "Can we not just go inside?"

"No way," Willow scoffed, "And I'm fine, I'm warmed up on adrenaline. The kids from across the road think they have me beat, but I'm planning an all-out assault. See, look at my stash!"

Tara looked as her wife pointed to a bunch of made-up snowballs on the other side of her and gave the redhead an exasperated look.

"You're having a snowball fight with the neighbourhood kids?"

"Duh," Willow replied as if it was obvious, "There's snow. What else would I be doing?"

"Hmm, I dunno," Tara replied with a pointed look, "How about setting a fire and making hot chocolate and snuggling up with your lovely wife on the sofa?"

Willow glanced between her stash of snowballs and Tara for a moment before looking sheepish.

"We can do that later?"

Tara just shook her head with a sigh, though she was internally smiling at her wife's childlike behaviour.

"Okay. But I'm going inside."

"You can't!" Willow wailed, tugging at the blonde's sleeve when she moved to stand up, "Then they'll know my hiding place!"

Tara just gaped at the redhead, her legs starting to cramp from having to crouch.

"Willow, you're such a child sometimes."

"We can be a team, Tare," Willow said excitedly, "We're bigger and smarter than them. We just have to make a few more snowballs and then attack them all at once and we can declare victory!"

Tara stared at her wife for another moment before a sly half-smile appeared on her face.

"Alright. What's our plan of attack?"

Willow scrunched up her nose and leaning forwards to place a quick kiss on the blonde's lips before pointing over the hedge.

"Okay, now look over there," she said and squealed when Tara raised her entire head over the bush, "Just peek, Tara, they'll see us!"

Tara cowered her head down so she could see just over the hedge and across the street.

"Okay, now where is everyone?" Willow asked, packing more snow into ball shapes between her hands.

"There's 5 kids on the lawn directly across and to the left of us," Tara answered, "I can't see anyone else."

"Damn, they've formed an army," Willow muttered, as Tara crouched down beside her again, "Stupid resourceful kids. Okay. We need to use our greater throwing ability against them. Here, take a bunch of snowballs and when I say 'go' just start throwing as fast and as hard as you can. You got it?"

"I got it," Tara confirmed, taking one of the snowballs, "When?"

Willow manoeuvred herself onto her knees behind the hedge and gave her wife a small nod.

"Go!"

Both girls raised their heads and arms, ready to throw, but it seemed that the kids had seen Tara when she'd been acting as the look-out and were standing on the other side of their hedge, already prepared. The couple both got pummelled in the face with a flurry of snowballs before the children let out what could only be described as a warrior cry and ran into the yard, tackling Willow and Tara to ground, with 4 of the children holding down their arms and legs while the biggest of the kids, a boy stood between them, smirking and holding a snowball in each hand.

"Say it," the boy said.

Tara wondered how on earth she'd managed to get herself into a position that she was currently being threatened by a 10 year old with a snowball. And then she remembered. Willow.

"Never," Willow replied, squirming and trying to overpower the younger kids but finding they had quite a bit of strength between them.

The boy just bent down, holding the snowball over the redhead's face and letting a single, icy flake drop onto her nose, making her flinch.

"Say it."

"No," Willow almost yelled, refusing to admit defeat under any circumstances.

The boy's smirk got wider and he moved the snowball over to Tara, making Willow's eyes widen.

"Willow, unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight, you better say whatever it is he wants you to say," Tara said tersely, really not wanting to get a mouthful of snow for the third time in 10 minutes.

"Kids rule, adults drool," Willow said quickly, though with reluctance and the kids all jumped up and started high-fiving each other while the redhead stood up and dusted the snow off of her sweater, "Alright, alright, you guys won this round. But that's only 'cause you threatened my wife. Not something I take kindly to."

"You're the one who brought her into the game!" one of the smaller children, a girl of around 6 protested, her mitten-clad hands on her hips.

"She's right," another boy of about 8, wearing glasses spoke up, "It's your own fault."

"Yea, yea," Willow grumbled as Tara stood up next to her, "She brought herself in, actually. I just had to pay the price."

Tara narrowed her eyes at her wife.

"Willow has to go inside now."

There was a chorus of 'awws' and 'no fairs' from the kids before one of them suggested the brilliant idea of trying to build an igloo and they all scarpered off while Willow just turned to her wife, sheepish.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Sometimes, I actually feel like your mother," Tara said with a shake of her head as she moved to walk back inside the house, Willow at her heels.

"Baby, you were into the game," Willow objected as she closed the front door behind them, "I'm sorry we got snowballed but that's the risk you have to take when you go into battle."

Tara turned towards her wife with her arms across her chest and her gaze directed downwards.

"You didn't have to blame me for us losing."

Willow almost laughed; she'd been called a child but Tara was very much acting like a petulant kid in that moment. She knew better than to laugh though and walked over to the blonde, holding onto her hips.

"I'm sorry. But you know, I'd rather lose a thousand games with you by my side than win one where you're not there."

Tara continued to look down but Willow saw there was a small grin on her face.

"You can spank me if you want," Willow grinned, pulling on the blonde's hips, then taking one of her hands and bringing it down hard against her own jean-clad ass, "Ooh, baby..."

Tara finally raised her head and Willow knew she was forgiven from the huge grin on her wife's face so she leant forwards and let their lips meet softly.

"Now...I believe you said something about fireside snuggles?"

"I'll make the cocoa," Tara said, shrugging Willow's jacket off her shoulders, which made the smaller girl frown, "What?"

"You just look cute when you wear my clothes is all," Willow replied, with a sheepish shrug.

Tara smiled and reached forwards, pulling her wife's sweater over her head and then onto her own body, holding her arms around herself and leaning her head down to her shoulder, inhaling softly.

"Smells like you," she said sweetly, before noticing goosebumps on her wife's arms, "Do you want it back? You're cold."

"No, I'm not," Willow shook her head, "I get goosebumps every time you look at me."

Tara felt her heart swell and reached out to toy with the ends of her wife's hair.

"You always make me feel so special."

"'Cause you are," Willow replied simply before smiling excitedly, "Can I have extra marshmallows in my cocoa?"

"Of course," Tara giggled, "Can you get the fire going?"

"Uh huh," Willow responded as she bounced up and down on her heels, "Can we really snuggle all day?"

Tara nodded with a smile.

"You promised yesterday morning, remember? All-day kisses and cuddles."

"I remember," Willow grinned, sticking her tongue out slightly between her teeth, "We could watch Christmas movies! Miracle on 34th Street and, and oh! The Muppet Christmas Carol! I love that one! Except Kermit. Stupid frog. Oh but Fozzie the bear is awesome! Wocka Wocka Wocka!"

Tara laughed out loud and couldn't resist pulling her wife into a tight hug.

Willow closed the embrace warmly and they both stood there, hugging each other and giggling softly for a couple of minutes, Tara inhaling the scent of her wife's hair.

"God, I love you," Tara whispered with a final squeeze before pulling back and placing a lingering kiss against the redhead's temple, then turning and making her way into the kitchen.

Willow stayed rooted to the spot for a moment, basking in the love and affection Tara had just shown her before grinning goofily and walking into the living room. They didn't generally used their fireplace, but kept a small amount of wood in a basket by the fire in case they ever wanted to.

She placed some of the wood in the fire place, then grabbed the old newspaper that was in the basket as well and bunched up a few of the pages, taking a box of matches from the mantelpiece and lighting them, putting them under the wood. She watched patiently for a few minutes and smiled when the wood started to burn before walking over to the television set and finding The Muppet Christmas Carol DVD.

She popped it into the player and grabbed the remote control before plopping down on the sofa, just as Tara came in the room, juggling two steaming mugs and a bowl.

"Oh, here," Willow said, quickly standing up and taking the bowl, which was filled with grapes.

"I'll make us some lunch in a while," Tara said, smiling, "I just didn't get a chance for any breakfast."

"Me either," Willow giggled, as they both sat on the sofa, "I saw snow and was out there like a shot."

Tara rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shocking."

Willow stuck out her tongue as she placed the bowl of grapes on Tara's lap, then threw her legs onto the sofa and cuddled into the blonde's side, sighing contentedly as she held her steaming mug between her hands and inhaled its sweet scent.

"Mmhh, cocoa, my girl and puppets telling us about the meaning of Christmas. Doesn't get any better than this."


	61. Chapter 61

"That's the last of our Christmas movies. Unless you count Die Hard."

"Which I don't," Tara answered, turning off the television with the remote and stretching slightly from her position on the soda, cuddled up with her wife, "We've been watching movies all day. Want to just talk?"

"Sure," Willow answered, looking up from where she was lying between the blonde's legs, "I love snuggling with you."

"Me too," Tara replied as she dropped a kiss on top of the smaller girl's head before glancing off to the side, "Fire needs more wood."

Willow grumbled.

"You do it."

"Nuh uh," Tara shook her head as her arm leisurely ran up and down the redhead's arm, "You're on the fire, I'm on the cocoa, remember?"

"In that case," Willow grinned before loudly slurping the last of the dark liquid in her mug and holding it out, "I need more cocoa."

Tara rolled her eyes and took the mug.

"You did that on purpose."

"Yep," Willow replied as she jumped up and went over to kneel by the fire, "If I have to get up from cosy snuggles, you do too."

"Fine, fine," Tara replied, standing up and stretching her back for a moment with a small sound of satisfaction, "I'll go make some more."

Willow heard her wife leave the room and threw some more wood on the fire, putting her hands in front of it and letting the warmth spread through her. She glanced towards the window and smiled when she saw a light shower of snow falling down to the ground from the darkened late-afternoon sky.

_All day fireside snuggles are the best._

She stood up and was about to go sit back down on the sofa to wait for her wife and her delicious cocoa when an idea popped into her head and a large grin broke out on her face. She quietly walked out of the living room and peered into the kitchen, seeing Tara stirring a pot on the stove whilst she hummed.

Satisfied that the blonde would be kept busy for at least a few minutes she scurried upstairs, though on her tiptoes, making sure to skip the third step that always squeaked and ran into their bedroom. She took the two pillows and tucked them under her arm before grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed and bringing them downstairs as quietly as she had been going up, smiling when she heard Tara still humming in the kitchen.

She walked over to the fire and dropped the pillows on the floor before kneeling down and spreading the blanket out evenly, placing the pillows side-by-side on top. She stood up and jumped up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement for a few moments before moving to turn off the lamp that was providing the only light in the room and pulling the curtains closed so only the glow from the fire illuminated the room.

"Candles?" she murmured to herself before shaking her head, "No, just the fire."

She threw another couple of logs on the blazing flames to make sure it would stay burning for awhile before she began peeling her clothes off and giddily folding them into a neat pile by the coffee table. She then lay down on the blanket and experimented with a few positions before settling for simply lying on her side, propped up on her elbow with her top leg slightly bent so that it covered her modestly while she waited for Tara to return, which she did just a few minutes later.

"We're out of marshmallows so enjoy this...one..." Tara trailed off, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight of the redhead, "Does, um...does this mean you don't want your cocoa?"

"I can think of something else to keep me warm," Willow smiled sweetly while adjusting her top leg just enough to give her wife a tantalising view of herself, "If you'd like to...join?"

Tara could only nod wordlessly and quickly set down the mugs before scurrying over to the blanket and sliding onto her knees.

"Ah, ah," Willow shook her head with a smile as she got onto her knees as well in front of her wife, "This is a no-clothing zone. Let me help you with that."

Willow ran her fingers down the back of the blonde's neck and slipped the sweater – her sweater, really, but both women had shared clothes on multiple occasions so Willow didn't really differentiate – over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Arms up," she whispered and Tara complied straight away, "That's my girl."

"Your girl," Tara breathed as she felt her shirt being pulled over her head, "All yours."

Willow ran her hands up her lover's arms and across her shoulders before slipping her hands behind and unsnapping her bra before taking a hold of the front of the fabric and pulling it off. She was about to throw it behind her when Tara suddenly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"That's my favourite bra," she murmured, her gaze shamelessly fixed downwards on the redhead's pert breasts, "Please don't throw it in the fire."

"Whoops," Willow grinned, throwing the bra forwards, away from the fire, and brought her hands down to undo the button of her wife's pants, "I was distracted from the blazing fire by...well, another kind of blazing fire."

Tara felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"Willow, I want you," she moaned and tried to push the redhead back onto the blanket but Willow once again stopped her.

"I told you. No clothes zone."

Tara groaned in frustration before standing up and pulling her pants and panties off in a flash movement, then lunged at Willow and pinned her to the blanket.

"Whoa, Willow likey," Willow said with a waggle of her eyebrows as she stared up at the blonde, "Hello, Take-Charge Tara."

"Hello, sexy goddess," Tara murmured in response as she dropped her head into her wife's neck.

Willow let out a small moan as the blonde started nibbling on her earlobe and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, letting her hands idly fall down to fondle the flesh of her ass.

"You taste like strawberries," Tara whispered as her hands did their own exploring along the redhead's body.

"I got new lotion," Willow replied offhandedly, "Strawberry scented."

"Really?" Tara asked, pulling back, interested, "'Cause I've been thinking your skin has been even softer than usual."

"You have?" Willow replied happily, "Yea, I noticed the old one was kinda doing nothing for me anymore, I think my skin just got too used to it. So you like this one?"

"Definitely," Tara nodded, "Can I try some too? Is it expensive?"

Willow shook her head, suddenly looking excited.

"No, it's really cheap, we could probably save like $50 bucks a month if we both started using this one, but that's only if you like it. I would have suggested it before but I know you like the one you have now."

"Yea, I do," Tara agreed with a smile, "But it wouldn't hurt to try this one either. I can always just keep using the one I have now if it doesn't suit."

"That's true," Willow nodded agreeably before giving a sudden shake of her head, "Tara, what the hell are we doing? Less girlie, more wifey!"

Tara snapped to attention then as well, her body and mind suddenly remembering the quite palpable presence of a naked-Willow beneath her and she grabbed a hold of her wife's hip.

"The things I want to do to your body..."

"Welcome back, Take-Charge Tara," Willow muttered in response before gesturing down her body, "Do whatever you like."

Tara dropped her head onto the smaller girl's chest and began placing warm, wet kisses along the skin there.

"I am gonna lick you...and fuck you...and suck you dry."

Willow felt a series of shivers run up her spine and exhaled a shaky breath.

"That...that sounds good."

She watched as Tara's head continued to move south and felt her chest begin to heave as the blonde settled between her legs and a warm tongue started swirling around her inner thighs, lapping at the arousal that had spilled out there.

"Lick you..." Tara murmured as her tongue worked its way inwards until she gave her wife's core a long, languid lick.

"Yes!" Willow called out in a horse whisper and bucked her hips, "And...and...fuck me..."

Tara grinned and brought her hand up, letting her fingers slide along the redhead's lips teasingly before slowly entering her with two.

"And suck you dry."

Willow groaned loudly as Tara dropped her head and began sucking on her clit, the blonde's fingers moved in and out in a wonderfully deep but slow pace. Tara's sucking motions mirrored her fingers as she drew out each movement for as long as possible, always running her tongue along the sensitive tip of her lover's pleasure nub as she simultaneously entered her to give the redhead as much pleasure as possible.

"Mmhh...Oh!...Oh, Tara...Mmhh..."

Willow grunted as Tara's fingers delved particularly deep and strained her neck back against the pillow as she started hitting against her sweet spot. Her hand reached down to entwine it firmly in her lover's hair and held her in place. She could feel a steady pulse of pleasure coming from her core and spreading throughout her entire body, creating a tension that she knew would break soon.

"So close, baby..."

Tara quickened the pace of her fingers and worked her jaw as fast as she could as she felt her wife begin to erupt, the hand in her hair tightening and the thighs either side of her ears trembling.

"Oh...Oh...Tara..."

Tara continued to work her mouth and hand at just the right pace Willow liked until she felt the smallest of contractions against the tips of her fingers and quickly replaced them with her tongue.

"Ah! Tara, yes!"

Willow let out a long, guttural moan as she rode out the waves of her orgasm on her wife's tongue until a final, long shudder went up her back and her limbs went limp. She was vaguely aware of the feeling of soft licks against her sated flesh before lips were kissing hers and she was brought back into awareness.

She responded gently for a few moments before Tara pulled away and kissed down to her ear before whispering in it.

"This is so romantic."

Willow smiled and ran her hands down her lover's back. She loved when the aggressive side of her wife made its appearance in their love life but she also loved that Tara could so easily switch back to her calmer, more controlled self and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Why haven't we ever made love by the fire before?"

"I have no idea," Tara replied as she kissed along the smaller girl's throat to the other side of her neck, "Because this is wonderful."

"You're wonderful," Willow responded, tilting her neck to the side to give the blonde more room.

She let her neck be adored for a few more moments before she gently pulled the taller girl up and pressed their lips together. She felt Tara cup one of her cheeks and smoothly rolled them as the kiss deepened, letting one of her legs fall between her wife's.

Tara wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck as they kissed deeply and let her hands run up and down her lover's back, luxuriating in the feel of Willow's soft skin beneath her fingertips.

"You're so soft..." she breathed between kisses.

"My lotion," Willow replied and Tara gave a small laugh.

"Let's not get sidetracked by that again."

"Uh huh," Willow responded, moving her lips across her wife's jawline, "There's much better things our mouths could be doing."

"Mmhh," Tara made a noise of agreement and pleasure and spotted the small hickey she'd left on the smaller girl the night before, "I need a matching one of those."

"One of what?" Willow asked but understood without needing explanation when the blonde started sucking on the mark she knew was on her neck, "Oh yes. Mmhh...yea, you definitely need one too."

She latched onto her lover's pulsepoint and began sucking and nipping with vigour, expertly leaving her mark on Tara's milky-white skin to show the world that they belonged to each other.

"Oh Willow, I love you," Tara gushed as her hips started rolling themselves of their own accord against the redhead's thigh, "I love you so much."

Willow gave her wife's skin a final nibble and raised her head to smile down at her radiant lover.

"I adore you," she whispered and began moving her thigh against the blonde's rolling hips, "I absolutely adore you. Everything about you."

Tara felt her breath catch in her throat. She wasn't sure if it was from the redhead's sensuous tone, her actual words, the way her thigh was providing her with a delicious amount of friction or the way the fire was illuminating her facial features with the softest glow but she knew that it was all bounding together and making her feel nerve endings jump in delightful pleasure.

"Willow, together," she said breathlessly and exhaled slowly when she felt the smaller girl's heated flesh start to slide against her thigh, "Oh...umm...mmhh...oh I love you."

"I love you too, Tara," Willow replied with an errant groan, "I love making love with you. Being your lover. Being your wife. Being your-"

"Everything!" Tara called out with a sharp gasp as an unexpected orgasm suddenly tumbled through her, making her toes curl, "Willow!"

Willow watched as her wife reached the heights of their passion and moved herself more instantly against the blonde's thigh. The combined sensations, as well as the fact that she was extra sensitive from the attentions Tara had already given her, meant it only took a few moments for her begin to shudder and shake in ecstasy.

"Wow," she said with soft, satisfied moan as she rolled off of her wife and onto the spot on the blanket beside her, "Wow."

"That was really wonderful," Tara replied as she regained control of her breathing, then turned her head to look at the redhead, "You're so beautiful all lit up by the firelight."

"You're beautiful," Willow responded in a lethargic but happy tone, "In firelight. And sunlight. And moonlight. And, um...UV light."

Tara laughed.

"Have you ever looked at me under UV light?"

"No," Willow mumbled, "But it doesn't matter. There's no situation or lighting structure where you're not beautiful."

Tara sluggishly turned her body onto her side and leaned down to place a warm and loving kiss against her wife's lips before glancing over at the fireplace with a grin.

"We really need to set fires more often."


	62. Chapter 62

"Um, baby, I gotta go out for a while, okay?"

Tara looked up from where she was folding laundry and smiled at her wife.

"Where are you off to?"

"Uh, nowhere exciting," Willow replied nervously, "Just out."

Tara's smile turned into a small frown at the redhead's sketchiness.

"Is it a work thing? If it's like a top-secret FBI thing, I totally understand, you know."

"Not a work thing. Just have to do something," Willow replied and leant over to kiss the blonde on the cheek, "See you in a bit. Love you."

Willow turned and practically ran out the door, leaving Tara completely confused and more than a little nervous about her behaviour.

_Where the hell does she need to go at 8pm on a Wednesday night?_

She shook her head to try and get any bad thoughts out of her head, but this wasn't the first weird thing to happen over the past week or so. Willow had been taking secret phone calls and shutting down her laptop as soon as she stepped in the room.

She quickly finished folding the laundry and poured herself a large glass of wine, which was unusual as she normally wasn't one for drinking during the week, especially when she had work the next day but something was up, that much was obvious and she was starting to worry about what exactly that something was.

* * *

Willow cruised down the streets of Buffalo, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of whatever song was playing on the radio, sighing as she thought back to her hasty exit from the house. She'd never been good at lying and lying to Tara was just a massive no-no, but she'd had to keep this quiet - Tara couldn't find out. It would ruin everything.

She kept driving until she reached her destination and parked the car before getting out and making her way inside the building, checking one of the small screens and exhaling.

_Now I just have to wait._

* * *

Tara paced back and forth in the living room, her mind slightly hazing from having almost downed that glass of wine as she contemplated what to do. She couldn't just let the redhead's fishy behaviour go, but she didn't want her wife thinking she didn't trust her.

She did, implicitly, but it was clear Willow was hiding something and she needed to know if it involved them.

If it was some secret work thing, or even something with Buffy that she'd promised not to talk about, she'd understand that, but until she had some kind of reassurance, she knew it wouldn't be good for either of them or their marriage. Just then she heard the car pull up outside and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the conversation she knew they need to have.

"Baby, I'm home..." Willow's cheery voice came from the foyer, "And I've got a surprise..."

Willow popped her head into the living room and nodded, indicating for her to come out.

"Willow, we have to talk," Tara said, knowing she needed to say what needed to be said quickly, before she chickened out.

"Uh, okay..." Willow said, confused, "But I kinda, um..."

"You've been acting weird," Tara blurted, fidgeting with her hands, "There's been phone calls and you're all secretive about your computer and now going out on random trips to places you won't tell me where you're going. I know I'm not your keeper or anything, I'm not saying I need to know every little thing you do, it's just-"

"Oh baby, baby," Willow rushed over and took both of the blonde's hands in hers, "Calm down, okay? Calm down."

Tara nodded her head, but felt like she was about to burst into tears, which Willow saw.

"Oh Tara, I'm sorry I worried you, I just wanted it to be a surprise is all..."

Tara exhaled slowly, question in her eyes.

"You wanted what to be a surprise?"

"If you come out to the foyer, you'll see," Willow replied with a small smile.

"It's not gonna be some woman you're leaving me for?" Tara asked, finally giving voice to her biggest fear.

Willow moved one hand up to cup the blonde's cheek and shook her head.

"That will, never, ever happen," she said, emphatically before a wry grin appeared on her face, "You're gonna feel pretty silly in a minute when you see what I was actually planning."

She leaned up for a sweet, reassuring kiss, which was exactly what Tara needed to seal the words Willow had said before the redhead tugged on her hand and pulled her out of the living room and into the foyer.

Tara's eyes went wide at the scene that greeted her – Becky, Alice and Brian were standing there, amused smiles on their faces.

"What...what are you guys doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Well we were invited for a New Year's/Birthday party," Alice replied, stepping forwards, "Do we not get hugs?"

Tara quickly hugged her three friends before stepping back and biting her lip.

"So I guess you all heard my mini-meltdown in there?"

"What are best friends for if not witnessing your embarrassing moments and reminding you of them for years to come," Brain said with a grin.

"Told ya you were gonna feel silly," Willow said, bumping their hips together, "And I'm supposed to be the neurotic one."

"Oh you are," Becky was quick to point out, "It's clearly just rubbing off."

Willow rolled her eyes before motioning for them all to come into the living room.

"Hey, a real tree," Brian said, admiring the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, "This is a really nice house."

"We'll give you a proper tour later," Willow replied as the three guests took a seat, "But first, wine or beer?"

"Ah, just like old times," Becky said as she relaxed back into the seat, her voice full of mirth, "Wine, please."

"Me too," Alice said.

"And a beer for me," came from Brain, "If that's okay."

"Of course," Willow smiled, turning to Tara, "Help me?"

Tara nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Willow noticed the already-half-empty bottle of wine and picked it up, raising an eyebrow.

"I got stressed," Tara said defensively, "I was panicking for the hour and a half you were gone. The wheels starting turning in my head and I couldn't make them stop."

Willow turned and placed her hands on the blonde's waist.

"I didn't mean to be gone so long. The airport was busy and their flight was delayed for a while. If I'd known you were freaking out I'd have...well I probably wouldn't have ruined the surprise, but I woulda reassured you a little. I guess I'm just used to me being the one who wigs out and you being all 'calm and comforting-gal'," she said, before a slightly hurt look crossed her face, "Did you really think I was cheating on you?"

"No," Tara replied, biting her lip, "I didn't really, Willow. I just got insecure for a moment. You know, you read all about couples where one partner thinks they're perfectly in love and then bam, it's all falling apart and things are going so, so good for us, we're just going from strength to strength and for a moment it seemed-"

Willow gave her wife's hips a quick squeeze.

"Too good to be true?"

Tara sighed.

"Yes. But it was complete overreaction on my part. I trust you completely. With my life. With my heart."

"Well, good," Willow said with a resolute nod of her head, before smiling, "Now tell me you love me."

Tara grinned and wrapped her hands around the redhead's neck.

"I love you."

Willow shook her head.

"Nope, I want a full declaration."

Tara sighed in mock- exasperation but was still grinning wildly.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg-Maclay, I love you with all my heart and soul. Always have and always will."

"That's better," Willow replied, a matching grin on her face, "Now say 'thank you so much for arranging for our friends to come to visit _and_ for not only getting Michelle to get you tomorrow off work, but taking the day off myself so we can show them around before the party'."

"You did?" Tara asked, her face lighting up, "You're amazing."

She leant down for a kiss but Willow pulled back, her sly grin never leaving her.

"Nuh uh. Say it first."

Tara sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thank you sooo much for arranging for our friends to come visit _and_ getting Michelle to get me tomorrow off work and taking the day off yourself, my incredible, wonderful, beautiful wife."

"I sensed sarcasm," Willow replied, her eyes shining with amusement, "But you still get a kiss."

"Mmhh, good."

Their lips met in a slow, soft kiss that lasted for several minutes until a voice from behind disturbed them.

"Nice to see some things never change."

They broke apart and turned to see Becky grinning at them.

"You know, sometimes I think the world would fall off its axis if you two weren't trying to find a way to make-out at every opportunity. It's like the gravitational pull you two have on each other keeps the rest of us stable."

"Well it's good I don't plan on stopping smooching her then, isn't it?" Willow asked, sticking out her tongue at the brunette.

Tara went over to the cupboard and got down some wine glasses.

"You get the beers, Will," she said before walking over to Becky and nodding at her to pick up the wine, which she did and they all made their way into the living room again.

"They were kissing," Becky explained to the other two, as she'd been sent off as a search party.

"Well that's hardly shocking," Alice said with a smile as she accepted a glass.

Tara ignored the teasing tone and settled into one of the seats.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. I want all your news."

They spend the next couple of hours catching up, though most of what they talked about had already been discussed as they'd all made an effort to keep in contact with each other, and it had only been a month since the move. When it started getting late and people began yawning, they decided that it was time to get some sleep since Willow had a busy itinerary planned for the following day, and they had the party the following evening as well.

Brian carried most of the bags upstairs and Becky and Alice settled into one of the guest rooms, while he took the other. They all said their goodnights, with Tara reaffirming how happy she was to see the gang again before going into their respective rooms and falling into bed.

"Thank you for the surprise," Tara said as she rested her head under the redhead's chin, yawning from tiredness and from being slightly tipsy, "I love you."

"I love you too," Willow replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde's body, "And no more getting silly when I'm trying to do something nice for you."

"Promise."

Willow gently stroked her wife's arm until she heard her breath even out and knew she was asleep. She gently lifted Tara's head so it was on the pillow beside her and took a few moments to just watch her sleep, something she gotten into the habit of doing whenever the opportunity arose ever since the first night they'd spend together, which was quite a while before they'd even started making love.

Becky had said it was 'creepy' when she'd mentioned it before, and that if she ever caught a guy she was with watching her sleep she'd sock him one, but Willow adored how angelic Tara looked when she slept and refused to define it as 'creepy'. Besides, Tara had woken up one morning and caught her staring, and though a little embarrassed, seemed quite pleased that the redhead was that entranced by her that she wanted to watch her sleep at all, so Willow knew it was okay.

"You're so beautiful."

Her voice was came out in a quiet, reverent whisper before she placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, then her nose and finally a barely-there whisper of a kiss on her lips, smiling when Tara's unconscious form shuffled closed into her body in response.

She looked at her wife for another moment before entwining their hands under the covers and letting her eyes fluttered closed as well, a few sleepy works leaving her mouth before she too succumbed to slumber.

"I love you."


	63. Chapter 63

"Hey Al, Becky, you guys awake?"

Willow knocked quietly and heard a 'come in' from inside the guest room, so she turned the knob and opened the door to see Alice standing there, smoothing out the blanket on the bed.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?"

"Like a log," Alice smiled, "This is one of the comfiest beds I've ever slept in."

"Uh, where's Becky?" Willow asked, noticing the brunette's absence.

"Dunno," Alice shook her head, "I woke up and she was gone. I figured she went downstairs to get some coffee or something."

Willow opened her mouth to say something when a the shrill sound of her wife practically shrieking 'Oh my god' came from down the hallway, where Tara had gone to wake Brian up. Alice and Willow shared a look before rushing out of the room and down the hallway, joining Tara, who was standing at the doorway of the other guest room, mouth hanging open in shock.

They looked into the bedroom and shock began to register on their faces as well as they took in the scene in front of them. Becky was sitting atop a shirtless Brian in just a bra and pyjama bottoms and both looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Um, this isn't..." Becky said after a moment, climbing off Brian and walking over to the three girls, "It's just..."

"You..." Willow started, pointing between Becky and Brian, "And you? What? I mean...what?"

Becky looked back at Brian, pleading with her eyes for help and Brian grabbed his t-shirt from the floor, quickly pulling it over his head.

"We'll explain..." he started, moving towards them, "Let's go make some coffee and we'll sit down and explain."

"Okay," Willow nodded, still stunned, "Okay."

She, Alice and Tara walked downstairs in silence and Willow went about making a pot of coffee until Becky and Brian joined them, fully dressed. They all quietly poured themselves a cup of the dark liquid before exiting into the living room; Alice, Willow and Tara sat on one of the sofa's and Brian sat in the lounger, Becky sitting on the arm of the chair beside him. She was the first to speak.

"So we're together. You know, dating, in a relationship, whatever."

There was silence as the other three registered the confirmation of what they had already assumed but had yet to hear aloud.

"When?" Willow asked eventually, "I mean since when are you..."

"Your wedding," Brian answered, taking one of Becky's hands between his and smiling at her, "We, um, you know, hooked up that night. And we realized that we really like each other. So we've been together since. And that's really it."

There was another silence as everyone silently contemplated this new information.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked after a moment, using her coffee to warm her hands.

"We didn't know how'd you react," Becky replied, shifting in her seat before gesturing towards the other couple in the room, "Willow and Tara were always together for the time we've all been friends, and before that it was just me and Willow so it was easy to adjust when Tara came into the picture...but you know, this is kind of a shift in the whole dynamic. And with you guys moving and everything, we didn't think it would be good to spring all these big changes together."

"Well that's why you guys are dummies," Willow said, shaking her head playfully.

"Huge dummies," Tara agreed, having gotten over her shock and grinning, "Why would you think we'd be anything but happy for you?"

"Really?" Becky asked, her face lighting up.

"Of course," Alice smiled at them, "I guess this means I get the bed to myself tonight. Although who knows what time you snuck out last night."

Both Becky and Brian blushed and the other three laughed at their embarrassment before Willow clapped her hands together, a happy smile on her face.

"Right, well I've got a day of fun planned, so let's get to it!"

Everyone downed the last of their coffee and disbanded to get ready for the day, but Willow pulled Becky back into the living room, just the two of them alone for a second.

"You're really happy, aren't you?" she asked, smiling at her friend.

"I am," Becky nodded, grinning, "He makes me really happy."

Willow's smile got wider.

"I knew something was up. Ever since you got off the plane, you were like, I dunno...radiating happiness. You know you should never be afraid or worried about telling me something right? I mean, we've always confided in each other. You knew I liked Tara before Tara even knew I liked Tara. And just 'cause we don't live in the same city anymore..."

"I know," Becky said, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "It was all just so new and exciting...and so unexpected."

"Yea," Willow replied, laughing, "You're telling me. But I'm just happy you're happy."

"Thanks, Will," Becky responded, pulling her friend into a hug, before smirking, "And you know, nicknaming him Mr. Big was totally accurate."

"Oh god," Willow said, pushing her friend away in mock-horror and putting her hands over her ears, "I don't want to know!"

Becky laughed and Willow lowered her hands, smiling.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast ready for the others."

The friends went into the kitchen and began preparing a simple breakfast of cereal, toast and fruit as well as the all-important new pot of coffee and when the others came back from their respective showers and getting ready they all ate together. When they were finished, Willow ushered everyone into the car and started driving but was remaining tight-lipped about where they were going.

"You and your dad could be spies the amount of surprises and secrets you plan," Tara said to her wife from her position in the passenger's seat, the three guests in the back, "We're not going anywhere where the cops are gonna show up again, are we?"

"That sounds like a story," Brian said from the back, his hand entwined with Becky's.

"One we're not telling," Willow answered quickly, shooting a look at her wife, "And no, we're not going somewhere like that. But first, a quick tour of Buffalo."

Willow drove the length of the city, pointing out various landmarks and buildings, complete with the required history knowledge of each place, something she was quite proud of having learnt just for the purpose of this trip.

"And that..." she said, pointing out the window to a tall building on their right, "Is the Buffalo FBI offices aka my new workplace..."

The three in the back looked suitably impressed as they passed the building and went around another block, where Tara pointed out the window this time.

"And that is where I work."

"We'd show you the insides," Willow said, looking back in the mirror to meet her friend's eyes, "But one or both of us would almost for sure be called to look at something and we don't have time to be wasting!"

"Same old Willow," Brian muttered from the back, making everyone bar Willow laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with being efficient," Willow said with a small scowl.

"I think it's adorable," Tara whispered only loud enough for her wife to hear, which restored the smile on the redhead's face.

They drove, chatting for about thirty minutes until Willow noticed they were nearing their destination.

"Baby, see that bag by your feet?"

Tara looked down and saw there was a small rucksack on the car floor that she hadn't noticed before. She picked it up and looked at her wife, who nodded at her to open it.

"You're gonna need these," Willow said as Tara unzipped the bag and produced five brightly-coloured plastic ponchos.

"Why are we gonna need these?" Alice asked, taking one of the ponchos Tara handed back.

"Because," Willow said, pointing to a sign out the window and reading off it at the same time, "Welcome to Niagara Falls."

Alice's face lit up, Becky let out a squeal of excitement and Brian let out a 'so cool'.

"Whaddya think?" Willow asked Tara, casting a sidelong glance at her.

"I think this was a great idea, sweetie," Tara replied with a smile, leaning over to kiss the redhead's cheek.

Willow blushed and grinned goofily and drove the short distance to the entrance of the Niagara Falls State Park. They all excitedly got out of the car when Willow parked and the redhead brought them to get tickets for the bout tour of the Falls.

"They normally stop this tour in October but I heard they were doing special tours for New Years Eve," Willow gushed excitedly as they made their way to wait for the boat, "It's supposed to be spectacular."

There weren't many other people waiting, most likely because of the weather and when the boat returned they all got on, the five managed to grab seats on the upper deck.

As the boat started travelling into the water, Tara was the first to leave her seat and went to stand at the ledge. Willow was on her heels and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"It's absolutely breathtaking," Tara breathed, demonstrating her point as they sailed towards the waterfalls.

"Beautiful," Willow agreed before giggling softly as the wind picked up and they started to be sprayed with water.

There were sounds of playful shrieking around and below them as the other passengers responded to the water they were being drenched with but Willow and Tara stayed quiet, enjoying being with each other surrounded by such majestical beauty.

They didn't move, bar a slight swaying of their bodies, for the entire 35 minute trip until they docked back on dry land and got off the boat, holding hands.

"That was incredible," Brian said as he pulled the hood of his poncho down and shook his wet hair.

"Jesus, Brian, you're worse than a dog," Becky said, wiping a drop of water that had landed on her nose off.

"Sorry," Brian smiled before taking his girlfriend's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"God, being surrounded by two sickly-sweet couples is starting to make me lovesick," Alice said with an exaggerated sigh, but had a smile on her face, "I need to find a man."

"You can find love in some of the most unexpected places," Tara said to her friend, patting her on the shoulder as she wrung out her poncho, "Stop looking and you'll find it."

"Your cheesy words of wisdom aren't helping," Alice grinned, "But thank you."

"Do you guys wanna go grab some lunch?" Willow asked, pulling her poncho over her head, "We can dry off before we head back."

They all agreed and went off to the restaurant, ordering substantial lunches since they figured they probably wouldn't be eating again until the finger food Willow had planned for the party, and even that wasn't starting until after nine. When they were finished, they walked around for a little while, taking in the other sites that Niagara Falls had to offer, still drying off as the sun was hiding behind the clouds so it was taking that bit longer and Willow was adamant they weren't getting into the car wet.

When everyone was dry and the early afternoon start to turn into late afternoon, they bundled back into the car, Willow especially quite conscious that she had some preparations to do before the party started. They all talked animatedly on the way home about how enjoyable the trip had been and commended Willow for planning it until they pulled up outside and went back into the house.

"Now," Willow said as the front door was closed behind her, and pushing Tara towards the stairs, "Up you go. And you're not allowed come down until I come to get you."

"Um, what?" Tara asked in confusion? "Why?"

Willow turned to the others and held up one finger to indicate that she'd only be a minute before taking her wife's hands and pulling her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Once in, she pushed Tara to sit on the bed and stood in front of her.

"We, being your adoring wife and loving friends, are setting this place up for _your_ party, therefore you are not allowed to see until we're done."

"But it's only..." Tara glanced down at her watch, "5 o'clock. What am I supposed to do, alone in the bedroom until the party?"

"Believe me, I'd love to stay up here and help you pass the time," Willow replied with a cheeky grin, "But I can't. So in place of that..."

She stood up and went over to the stereo, rooting through the CDs and putting on some relaxing music before picking up the book that was on the blonde's nightstand.

"Relax, read your book and whenever the mood strikes you, you can get ready. Not that you don't already look beautiful, but I saw that black slinky dress hanging up in the closet so I know you're planning on wearing it. _And_ if you get bored of your book, my laptop is right over there..." Willow pointed at the dresser where her laptop was sitting, "And I've got a whole load of movies on my hard-drive you can watch. They're in a folder on my desktop called 'movies' and all you do is right-click and press play."

Tara had to smile at all the thought Willow had put into this.

"What if I get thirsty?"

"Ah, that, my love," Willow replied, pulling her phone from her pocket, "Is why cell phones were invented. You want or need anything, just text me and I'll be up with it like a shot. I am quite literally your slave for tonight and tomorrow. And I, uh, mean that in every sense of the word."

The redhead waggled her eyebrows and Tara blushed but managed to stay composed, moving her hands to Willow's waist and pulling her into her lap in a deft and skilful manoeuvre, the force of the move making them both fall back on the bed, their faces so close that their breathes were co-mingling.

"In that case, I order you to kiss me."

"Yes ma'am," Willow replied promptly before covering the blonde's lips with her own.

She kissed her wife with all the love she had, letting it last several long moments until she felt the taller girl's hands move down and grab onto her butt.

"Tara, hands!" she said, sitting up and removing the blonde's hands, knowing if they stayed in that position and hands kept roaming that she might never get back down to help the guys.

"Just needed something to keep me going," Tara said with her signature half-smile.

"Yea, well you got it," Willow replied, but couldn't help smiling back, "Now do you promise not to leave the top half of the house?"

"I promise."

Willow smiled happily.

"Good. I'll be back in a while to get into my party clothes."


	64. Chapter 64

"You better."

"I will. Love you, Tare-bear."

Willow leant down for another quick, chaste kiss before jumping off her wife and leaving their bedroom, closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs where she was met by three 'you've been busted' faces.

"What?" she asked, the epitome of innocence.

"One minute my ass," Becky scoffed, "You were smooching, weren't you?"

Willow looked at her friend with a smirk.

"Considering the position we caught you in this morning, Becky, I really don't think you can talk."

Both Becky and Brian's faces fell at this and Alice started laughing. Willow just stuck out her tongue playfully before grinning and clapping her hands together.

"Okay, I'm gonna get started getting the food ready. Brian, can I trust you to take care of drinks? Just like get the bottles out and ready so people can make their own and the cups and all that?"

"I solemnly vow to be the best barman you've ever had," Brian replied with a mock-salute, having recovered from his embarrassment.

Willow nodded and smiled.

"Awesome. Becky, Al, can you guys do the decorations? I bought balloons and banners and streamers, and there's some table decorations and confetti and you could just put the party poppers around the place so people can pop them when it turns midnight."

"Wow, you really went all out," Alice commented.

"It's the start of a new year and my girl's 25th birthday," Willow replied with a broad smile, "I think that warrants going all out. Okay, so they're all in the cupboard under the television in the living room and there's tape and stuff in there too. Everybody cool?"

There was a round of nods from everyone before they all departed into various rooms to go about their tasks. Brian starting unloading and arranging the drinks in the dining room, using the bottom half of the table, knowing the food would be going on the other end.

When he was finished, he joined Alice and Becky in the living room and started hanging the decorations and blowing up the balloons, while Willow prepared the food that didn't need to be cooked, and got as much as she could ready so that the other party favours could just be put in the oven without too much hassle. When she'd done as much as she could she went to find the others and whistled in approval when she saw the decor.

"This place looks great," she said as she looked around, smiling, "Thank you guys so much."

"No problem," Becky replied, tying the end of a balloon and letting it fall to the floor, "We've just got a few more balloons to blow up and we're done."

"Excellent," Willow nodded, "Okay, then I'm gonna go have a really quick shower so it's free for the rest of you, yea?"

The other three nodded, all in the process of blowing air into a balloon at the time and Willow grinned at the sight before turning on her heels and bounding up the stairs, going straight into the bathroom and turning the shower on. She threw her clothes in the hamper as she undressed before quickly showering and washing her hair, trying to get done as quickly as possible so they're would be enough water to go around.

When she was finished she wrapped a towel around her body and held it in place before scurrying across the hall and into the bedroom, where Tara was sitting at the vanity mirror, applying some make-up. The blonde turned her head when she heard her come in and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"You naked under that thing?"

"Um..."

Willow lost her entire train of thought as she saw Tara, her make-up lightly applied but making her whole face glow and her eyes pop. And the dress she was wearing, even though she was sitting, Willow could tell it was hugging her curves in all the right places.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked, concerned when the redhead just seemed to be staring at her.

"Um..."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Tara stood and started walking over to her wife; Willow's mouth going dry as she saw the blonde standing upright, her suspicions confirmed that the dress fell on her beautifully, cutting off mid-thigh, giving the redhead a tantalising view of skin and the bust making her cleavage look exceptionally inviting.

The overall effect made Willow lose her hold on the towel and it dropped to the floor around her, which in turn made Tara stop in her tracks and gulp at the sight.

"Uh, Will, you're, um, you're gonna need to put some clothes on 'cause I really can't think properly when you're just standing there...naked...and wet...and um...what was I saying?"

"I, uh...right," Willow replied, licking her lips to try and get some moisture back in her mouth, then bending down to pick up her towel again, her eyes never leaving Tara's form, "Sorry. You just...god, baby, you look incredible."

"Is this okay?" Tara asked, pulling at the end of the dress, having regained some composure now that Willow wasn't stark naked.

"Tara, you look stunning. Absolutely stunning."

"Thanks," Tara replied with a small, self-conscious blush, "Want me to do your hair?"

"Yea," Willow nodded, her smile lighting up the room, "Please."

Willow took a seat in the chair Tara had just vacated as the blonde took the blowdryer from one of the drawers and plugged it into the wall before turning it on to a low setting and letting the hot air blow over her wife's hair until it was dry.

"Your hair's getting long," she said as put the dryer away and ran her hands through Willow's locks, which fell just below her shoulder.

"I know, I need to get it cut."

"I like it long."

"You do?" Willow asked, looking at her wife through the mirror, "Maybe I'll leave it."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Tara replied, kissing the top of the smaller girl's head, "I'll always think you're gorgeous."

Willow smiled bashfully and played with her hair for a moment before standing up and walking over to the closet and retrieving the clothes she was planning on wearing for the night – tight-fitting black jeans and a violet-coloured halter neck top – and started getting dressed as Tara put the finishing touches to her make-up.

"Can you tie this?" she asked the blonde, referring to the straps on the back of her top.

"Sure," Tara replied, setting down her make-up brush – she was finished anyway – and went over to her wife, tying the straps together snugly around her neck before spinning the smaller girl around in her arms and whistling in approval, "Wow. You look good enough to eat."

"I might hold you to that," Willow said with lascivious grin.

"I'm counting on it."

Willow giggled with a blush before leaning up for a quick kiss then going to apply her own make-up at the vanity table, Tara lightly massing her shoulders as she did so until they were both ready to go downstairs.

"This place looks amazing!" Tara said as she saw the way the lower half of the house was decorated, a combination of balloons and banners that said 'Happy Birthday' and 'Happy New Year' as well as the streamers and other decorations lying around the place, "Really amazing."

The couple walked into the living room where Becky, Brian and Alice were all sitting and chatting, all dressed up; the girls in simple cocktail dresses and Brian in a casual but smart shirt and black pants, just as the doorbell rang. Willow clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

"Helen?"

Helen turned at the sound of her name being called and warmly put a hand on the shoulder of the woman standing there

"Anya!" she greeted with a beaming smile, "Good to see you. I didn't know you knew Willow and Tara!"

"My husband works with Willow," Anya replied, turning to quickly grab Xander away from where all the men had kind of banded together, discussing the Superbowl and the respective NFL teams they supported, "This is Xander. Xander, this is Helen. She runs the store I get all my jewellery from."

"Uh, hello," Xander said, surprised from having been pulled so abruptly from his conversation, but shaking Helen's hand, "So you're the woman I give half my paycheck to each month!"

"You should be thanking her," Anya said to her husband, "It's thanks to her pretty things that I thank you by doing that thing where I put my legs-"

Xander put his hand over his wife's mouth and chuckled nervously before taking her glass from both her and Helen.

"Why don't I go refill your drinks for you, ladies. White wine?"

Both women nodded and Xander scarpered off, knowing his wife would probably continue the conversation she'd started, but not wanting to be there to hear it. He much preferred living in a land of pretending he wasn't married to the uncensored woman in the world.

He made his way out of the living room, trying to carefully dodge Becky and Buffy, who had managed to pack away quite a large amount of alcohol in the few hours since the party had started and were dancing in the living room, trying to get whoever they could to join them.

"Come on, boys!" Becky called out to the group of men who had gone into the corner to continue their conversation about football, "We're fun to dance wiittthhh!"

All the men just held up their drinks and shook their head, Brian avoiding looking at his girlfriend at all for fear of being pulled away to dance and Becky scowled for a moment before turning to the sofa, where Alice and Jesse were sitting, both with easy smiles on their faces as they had what seemed to be quite a lively discussion.

"Al, come on! Get up here and shake your booty!"

"Yea!" Buffy added as she spun around in place and took another sip of her drink, "Let's party like it's 1984!"

Jesse looked on at the two flailing women with an amused smile.

"Were you even born in 1984?"

"Nope!" Buffy giggled, "That's why I'm making up for it now!"

Alice rolled her eyes and playfully pushed the two girls away.

"We're having a conversation."

"Killjoys," Becky murmured before grabbing Buffy and starting to grind against her, "We'll have our own fun!"

Willow gave a small chuckle as she watched her two friends dance with each other and pointed them out to Michelle, whom she had been conversing with.

"I think we have a pair of winners for 'the most inebriated."

Michelle laughed and looked at them fondly.

"What I wouldn't give to have the agility and stamina of a 25 year old. It's nice to see people enjoying themselves."

Willow was about to respond when Ira appeared in front of them and smiled.

"Hello, dear," he said to Willow warmly, "Wonderful party. It's nice to talk to some men who I'm not trying to make a sale to."

Both Willow and Michelle laughed and Ira put his hand on the older woman's arm.

"Michelle, I've been meaning to tell you, I bought a new book that came recommended from a client of mine during the week and I think you'd quite enjoy it as well. It's about a series of Washington lobbyists who are killed off in perfectly executed assassinations. Really, quite the gripping story."

Willow saw the elder two were about to start a conversation that she knew she wouldn't be able to add anything to, so excused herself by raising her glass.

"I'm just gonna go refill this."

Both Michelle and Ira gave a small nod in her direction as they started to talk and Willow sauntered over to where Tara was standing with Jackie and Barbara, catching the end of their conversation where Barbara was talking.

"I'm telling you, neem leaves. Use them for your potted plants and they'll get rid of any insects. They really are a wonder."

Willow, again sensing a discussion she could add nothing to, she opted to just quickly tap Tara on the shoulder.

"Would you like another drink, baby?"

"No thank you," Tara replied with a smile, holding up her still half-full glass.

Willow leant forward and placed a quick kiss against her wife's cheek as she heard the women resume their gardening chat and went into the dining room where all the drinks were, sidling up to where Xander was pouring wine into glasses.

"Great party, Will!" Xander said, as Willow started to refill her drink as well, "And, uh, sorry again about the present. Anya just said she got her a book, I thought it'd be one of those girly romance things or something."

Willow blushed - just like she had when Anya had given Tara her birthday present – a copy of the Kama Sutra, though thoughtfully, a lesbian version – and shook her head.

"It's fine. It was really nice of you to bring a present anyway."

Tara had gotten some really nice presents from everyone - a cookbook from Barbara that apparently held the best recipe for clam chowder that the world had ever seen; a book on massage from Jackie; custom-made sapphire blue earrings from Helen; a scarf from Michelle; 6 weeks' worth of dance classes from Angel and Buffy – the classes they'd agreed to take together, starting in mid-January; perfume from Jesse and much to Willow's displeasure, a framed photograph of baby Willow from Ira.

Becky, Alice and Brian had also all clubbed together and gotten them a gift voucher and made reservations for the following night in one of the restaurants of Buffalo that Becky read online was supposed to be one of the nicest in the city, despite protest from Tara that them coming to visit was enough of a present.

"It's the least we could do," Xander smiled, before leaning in conspiringly, "Did you notice Jesse getting kinda hot and heavy with your blonde friend from Boston? Alice I think?"

"Really?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.

Xander shrugged.

"I mean, they're not like macking all over each other or anything. At least not yet. I guess it wouldn't be New Years if two strangers didn't hook up, right?"

Willow laughed.

"Well I guess that's true," she said before her watch beeped, giving her a two minute warning that it was about to turn midnight, "Hey, the countdown's gonna start in a minute. You coming?"

"You bet."

They walked back into the living room and Xander brought the glasses over to the women he had taken them from while Willow turned down the music, to the initial protests of Buffy and Becky but they quietened down when the redhead turned the television on to the live feed of the countdown in Times Square.

Tara walked over and grabbed her wife by the waist as everyone gathered in the room and looked towards the screen.

"Ready to start a new year?" Tara asked.

"I'm ready to do anything as long as you're with me."

They shared a smile for a moment before the television alerted them to the fact that the ball was beginning to drop and everyone started counting down together.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one!"

There was a chorus of 'Happy New Year' and the party guests all united in a kiss with their respective partners; Jesse and Alice sharing a tentative 'in the moment' kind of kiss and even Ira giving Michelle a peck on the cheek. Willow swung her arms around the blonde's neck as their lips met tenderly for several moments before they pulled back, both smiling.

"Happy New Year," Tara said softly, resting her forehead against Willow's.

Willow moved in for another quick kiss before looking into the caring eyes of her wife.

"Happy Birthday."


	65. Chapter 65

Tara woke up and the first thought she had was that somebody had put sandpaper in her mouth.

That thought was swiftly followed by thinking that someone had turned her mattress into something lumpy and uncomfortable. She reluctantly opened one eye, thanking all the deities there were that it was an overcast day so the sun wasn't shining in and realised her mattress didn't feel like it's normal bouncy self because she was in the living room, sprawled out on the sofa.

"Ohhh," she groaned, shutting her eyes and clutching her head when she tried to sit up and the room started spinning.

She didn't remember falling asleep; all she could remember was that the party started getting pretty rambunctious after the New Year had been called in and that she had definitely enjoyed herself. She decided to try opening her eyes again and saw Becky and Brian draped across the other sofa, Becky lying on top of her boyfriend, thankfully both fully clothed.

She tentatively stood and after a moment of dizziness felt able to move again and slowly made her way into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, popping a couple of painkillers and downing three glasses of water as she waited for it to be made. When the coffee boiled she poured a cup and sank down into one of the stools as she gratefully downed the dark liquid.

Two coffees later, the pain pills had begun to kick in and she was starting to feel some semblance of her normal self again when the back door opened and Alice walked in.

"That should've been locked," Tara said with a small frown, hoping that no matter how inebriated she got she wouldn't have risked their house by not locking it up.

"It was," Alice replied, holding up a key, "This was under the mat. I was, um, kinda hoping avoiding anyone seeing me."

Tara finally registered the fact that Alice was still wearing last night's clothes and make up, the look on her face indicating that she hadn't just gone for an early morning walk.

"Where were yo – oh my god, did you spend the night with Jesse?"

Alice looked pained but nodded her head.

"We were both just so drunk and he was so nice all night..." she explained, going over to sit next to Tara and holding her head in her hands, "It just all happened so fast."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," Tara replied, rubbing Alice on the back comfortingly, "That's no good."

"No, that part wasn't fast," Alice said, rolling her eyes at her friend, "That part was..."

Alice closed her eyes briefly and shuddered in delight at the memory before opening her eyes to see Tara with an amused grin on her face.

"Anyway," she said, trying to contain the blush she knew was on her face, "I meant the whole situation happened so fast. I mean, we kissed at midnight but I thought that was just a spur of the moment thing and we kept talking and then when he was leaving he grabbed me and we were like, full-blown, tongues-involved kinda kissing and then we were in his place and well..."

Tara nodded, not needing to know any more details.

"And this morning?"

Alice looked guilty.

"I left before he woke up."

Tara quirked an eyebrow.

"Al..."

Alice put her hands up defensively.

"No, it was the right thing to do. Willow's told me about him before, how he's a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type, so this avoided all the awkwardness in the morning. We both knew it was a one-night thing anyway, I'm going back to Boston this afternoon."

Tara turned her head in thought; unsure if Alice was just putting on a front.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Alice replied definitively with a nod of her head, "We both had some fun, which I really needed. And that's it. It's like a vacation fling. Perfect for both parties."

Tara tapped her fingers against the island.

"Well as long as you're okay with it..."

"I am," Alice said, taking one of Tara's hands in hers, "Really."

"Okay then," Tara said with a smile, "In that case...Alice Kenter, doing the walk of shame. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

Tara giggled as Alice hit her playfully on the arm, blushing all over again.

"I know, I know. But, um, can we keep this between the two of us? I just..."

"I get it," Tara nodded, "Between you and me. But you might wanna go and get outta those clothes before anyone else sees you."

Alice looked down at herself and nodded before smirking at her friend.

"Right. Although by the looks of you, you didn't quite get into your pyjamas either."

Tara adjusted the straps of her dress, wondering how she'd managed to sleep all night in the tight-fitting garment.

"Yea...I'm not sure what time everyone left, it all becomes a blur after about 1am, but I woke up on the couch. Beck and Bri are in there too."

Alice looked towards the door fondly.

"You know, I never thought it before, but those two are perfect for each other."

Tara smiled and nodded her head.

"I know what you mean. I'm glad they're happy."

"Me too," Alice agreed, before a thought crossed her mind and she frowned, "Although now I'm a little creeped out that they both just didn't really have to pee when they went off to the bathroom on the plane at around the same time. And came back smiling."

"Oh god," Tara laughed before pushing her friend towards the door, "Go, quickly, before you remember any more illicit encounters you were obliviously witness to."

Alice went to leave the room, but turned back for a moment.

"Happy Birthday, Tara."

Tara smiled as Alice left with a small laugh and a couple of minutes later Becky and Brian appeared in the kitchen, holding themselves in a similar way to what Tara was when she'd first woken up. She took pity on them and poured them coffee and water each, giving it to them with the box of painkillers.

"Thank you," they both croaked before slugging back both liquids with the pills.

"God," Becky said after a moment, "I haven't been that drunk since-"

"Willow's bachelorette party?" Tara asked with a wry grin.

"Yea," Becky replied, managing a small smirk, "Hey, Happy Birthday by the way."

"Happy Birthday," Brian echoed, the coffee having put some colour back in his pale face, "How does it feel to be a quarter-century?"

"Oh don't say that," Tara groaned, "Please. I feel old enough already."

The other two sniggered and Tara put on another pot of coffee just as Alice appeared back in the room, fresh-faced and in jeans and a t-shirt.

"How do you look so well?" Becky asked, gesturing towards her own hair and attire, "When I look like...god only knows what."

"Well unlike you, I actually managed to sleep in a bed last night," Alice replied and Tara had to hold back a laugh, "Where's Willow? I thought she'd come down here?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "I thought she was still asleep."

"Oh," Alice said, looking confused, "It's just, your bedroom door's wide open and she's not in there. Didn't even look like the bed had been slept in."

"What?" Tara asked, putting her mug down, "Then where the hell is she?"

"Hey, Tara, chill," Becky said, putting a reassuring hand on her friend's arm, "She probably got confused and fell asleep in one of the guest beds. We were all really drunk."

"Right," Tara nodded, "I'm just gonna go check."

"She's not in my room," Alice said, having been in there to get changed, "Just so you know."

Tara nodded again and hurried up the stairs, bypassing the first guest room that Alice was in and going straight to what had been Brian's but turned into Brian's and Becky's. She opened the door and bit her lip when she saw the room was empty and the bed unslept in.

She went over to the bathroom and saw that that was empty as well and quickly went into their bedroom, where everything was as it had been when they'd left it before the party the night before.

She was about to run down the stairs as full-blown panic started setting in when she heard a soft snoring from somewhere off to the side. She followed the sound, leading her to their closet. She pulled back the door, her eyes widening when she saw the redhead asleep on the floor, using a collection of shoes as a pillow – how that managed to be comfortable, no matter how much alcohol was consumed, Tara had no idea - and a blanket half-strewn around her feet.

She knelt down and wiped the hair from her wife's brow, softly calling her name.

"Willow...Willow...Will, honey..."

Willow's brow crinkled but she didn't wake up so Tara started softly shaking her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, wake up..."

Willow mumbled something that sounded like 'don't wanna' and Tara sighed and contemplated plugging the smaller girl's nose, but knew that if her wife felt anything like she had when she'd woken up – and she had a pretty good idea that she did – that that definitely would not be well received, so instead opted to lean down and place a small kiss against the redhead's lips.

She let it linger long enough that Willow started to respond before pulling back and seeing her eyes start to flutter open, confusion shining in them.

"Wha...?" she tried to speak before a flash of pain crossed her face and she reached behind her neck, pulling out a stiletto that was digging into her skin and throwing it away, "Ow. What...?"

"You're in the closet, honey," Tara said with a straight face, "I thought you came outta that years ago."

Willow blinked a few times as she became aware of her surroundings and the full events of the previous night came back to her, which brought on a sudden jolt of pain in her head. She groaned and put a hand against her forehead.

"I know, love," Tara soothed, wrapping her arms and best she could around her wife and helping her stand up, "Come on, sweetie, just over here..."

She walked them both over to the bed and sat them down, resting Willow's head on her shoulder and stroking her hair. Willow let the soothing action relieve her aching head until she felt able to lift it up and look at her wife.

"You okay?" Tara asked tenderly, cupping the redhead's cheek.

"Little shaky," Willow replied, clearing her throat a few times to get some moisture in her mouth, "But you're helping."

Tara nodded and kissed her wife's temple, hearing Willow let out a small, happy sigh at the action, before the blonde looked the smaller girl in the eye, a small grin playing on her lips.

"Why were you asleep in the closet?"

"Um..." Willow closed her eyes and tried to think back , "I remember...saying goodbye to Xander and Anya...I think they were the last to leave...and then I saw you asleep on the sofa...and I came up to get you a blanket...and then I got really sleepy."

"Oh honey," Tara replied, her heart melting that Willow's thought process was completely on her, even when inebriated, "That can't have been comfortable."

"Wasn't," Willow pouted, "My neck feels like...well, like I slept on a bunch of shoes."

Tara let out a low laugh and kissed her wife's temple again.

"I'm gonna get dressed," she said, standing up, "This dress was not designed to be slept in."

"Mmhh, yay," Willow replied sleepily, shifting up on the bed so she was sitting against the headboard and grabbed a pillow, holding it against her front and resting her chin on it.

"What're you 'yay'-ing?" Tara asked, closing their bedroom door.

Willow just continued to smile.

"Get to watch you get changed. Best hangover cure there is."

Tara raised her eyebrow with a smile when Willow suddenly remembered what day it was.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Tara replied, as she pulled the dress over her head.

"I was planning on cooking you a big romantic meal and then ravaging you all night," Willow said, smiling again over the pillow, "But we've got those dinner reservations now."

"We do. Becky was right; I've heard great reviews about that place too. And..." Tara dragged her panties off her body before pulling another pair on in what was an obvious teasing manoeuvre, turning her head and giving a half-smile, "You can still ravage me all night."

Willow bit her lip and raked her eyes over her wife's half-naked form.

"Just try and stop me."

Tara grinned and grabbed a pair of jeans to wear.

"You need to get dressed too. We have to get the guys to the airport soon."

"Oh right," Willow nodded, glancing at the clock on the nightstand, "It's later than I thought."

"I know. Turns out you sleep late when you don't go to bed 'til the wee hours."

"Oh funny, miss sarcastic," Willow replied playfully, gingerly getting off the bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tara asked, now fully dressed and going over to her wife.

"Yea, just need a coffee IV," Willow responded, before turning to the blonde with hopeful eyes, "And a kiss?"

Tara grinned.

"That I can help with."

They kissed softly for a few minutes as Willow felt her headache lift completely, instead feeling the pleasant dizziness that occured every time she got to be close to her wife until they naturally broke apart for air.

"You get dressed and I'll go make some breakfast and make sure there's enough coffee for you," Tara said with a smile, "The others were knocking it back when I came up."

She turned to leave but Willow pulled her back, shaking her head.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to get sorted and then _I'll_ make breakfast. It's _your_ special day, baby. And I'm gonna make it as special as I can."


	66. Chapter 66

"She was in the closet," Tara said to Becky, Alice and Brian as she and Willow, both fully dressed, walked into the kitchen.

Becky snorted and put her mug of coffee down on the island.

"I thought you came out of that year-"

"Tara already made the joke," Willow cut her friend off as she poured coffee from the pot into the largest mug they had and brought it up to her mouth.

"Oh," Becky replied, dejectedly slouching against the counter, "Well isn't Tara just wonderful?"

"Yes," Willow replied without missing a beat, "She is."

"She's also standing right here," Tara spoke up with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ugh," Becky responded, sipping on her coffee too, "I'm much too hungover too be tactful."

Brian started chuckling and Becky looked up with a glare.

"Don't you laugh at me, Green. I don't put out when I'm cranky."

"Okay," Willow stepped forward, resting her hands on the island, "Before I learn anymore things about my friends that I really just shouldn't, you all go get ready and get your bags packed. I'm making breakfast and then we'll take you to the airport."

"Eugh," Becky groaned again, "Plane. Turbulence. Don't remind me."

Alice put a hand on her friend's back comfortingly and stood up.

"Come on, I've got a face cream that'll make you feel like you've spent all day at a spa."

Becky seemed pleased at that and followed Alice out of the room and up the stairs. Brian skulled the last of his coffee and went upstairs as well, leaving just Willow and Tara in the kitchen. Tara sat on one of the stools that had just been vacated and the redhead reached across the counter and entwined their hands.

"And what would my beautiful birthday girl like for breakfast?"

Tara smiled.

"Whatever her beautiful wife would like to make."

Willow blushed and shyly took another sip of her coffee.

"Well I think carbs might be in order to soak up all the excess alcohol that seem to be floating through everyone's systems. Would you like...waffles?"

Tara brightened and nodded.

"Only if you make cherry sauce to go with them."

"Cherry sauce it is," Willow grinned and walked over to the refrigerator, "Do we have cherries? Aha, yes we do."

She took the basket of cherries along with the orange juice out of the refrigerator and turned on the stove, retrieving a saucepan and sugar, cornstarch and cinnamon, the rest of the ingredients for the cherry sauce.

"Can I help?" Tara asked as she watched Willow put everything into the saucepan and begin to stir it.

"Nope," Willow responded, stirring for another few moments, "This breakfast couldn't be easier. I can let that boil and make the waffles! Now, I need flour and milk and butter...eggs...baking powder and...sugar!"

She grabbed the sugar from where she'd taken it out before and started humming as she measured out the ingredients and started mixing them all together in a large bowl.

"You're very cheery considering how awful you felt when you woke up," Tara commented with a fond smile as she watched her wife mix, "What happened to your hangover."

"You kissed it outta me," Willow replied cheerfully, "I'd be happy not to see a beer for the next month, but your lips have magical healing powers."

Tara grinned.

"Maybe I should market it."

Willow looked up, horrified.

"No way. I have exclusive rights. Your lips belong to me."

"You're very right," Tara replied sweetly, "Yours for whatever necessity you want."

Willow stopped stirring the now-smooth waffle mix and walked around the island to Tara, resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders and leaning in to kiss her softly. Tara smiled against her wife's lips and moved her hands to the redhead's waist until the sound of Becky's voice broke them apart.

"Ugh, stop. My weak stomach can't handle any kind of kissing right now."

"It's true," Brian piped up from beside her, "She slapped me when I tried for one this morning."

Willow placed a final gentle kiss against the taller girl's lips before separating with a grin and looking at her friends.

"Can your stomach handle waffles?"

"Ooh, the Eggo variety?" Brian asked as he walked over to the island and sat on a stool.

"The Willow variety," Willow answered as she opened the waffle maker and brought her batch of mix over.

"Do I smell cherry sauce?" Becky asked cautiously, sitting on the stool beside Brian.

"You do," Willow smiled as the first of the waffles started to cook and she tended to the sauce, "Where's Alice?"

"I'm here," Alice's perky voice came from the doorway as she walked into the kitchen, "Bags are all packed and ready to go. Did I hear something about waffles?"

Willow spun around with a plate of two waffles and a small jug that had the rich red sauce in it.

"You did indeed."

Becky let out a small moan and reached out without even realising she was doing it but Willow snatched it away from her.

"Don't even, Rebecca Hardy," she said, putting the plate down in front of Tara, "My gorgeous wife gets the first batch."

Becky scowled.

"Why?"

"'Cause it's her birthday!" Willow replied indignantly, turning back towards the waffle iron, "You are so not cute when you're hungover."

"Excuse me?" both Brian and Tara exclaimed at the same time and Willow giggled.

"Not cute like that. I'm just wondering how I survived living with her during college."

"Also known as 'The Perpetually Drunk' years," Becky spoke up with a small laugh, "Well if I remember correctly, the few times you got drunk, Willow, you whined so badly when you were hungover I had to leave our room. Thank god you found Tara to take over."

"Thank god I found her is right," Willow smiled, turning back with another plate of waffles, "Fight amongst yourselves."

Neither Brian nor Alice were about to try and take the waffles from Becky, who started inhaling them down her throat straight away. Willow whipped up enough waffles for the rest of them quite quickly and they all enjoyed their breakfast leisurely.

As the last plate was being loaded into the dishwasher a little while later, Willow glanced at the clock in the room and sighed.

"We better head out. Your flight leaves in two hours."

"Oh yea," Brian replied, looking down at his watch, "We're supposed to be there like an hour and a half before the flight."

"Stupid domestic flights not going out on a Sunday," Becky grumbled as they all made their way to the car, bags in tow, "We really didn't think through getting a flight in the early afternoon after the night of a party."

Alice held the door of the backseat open for Becky and Brian to get in, then climbed in after them, fastening her seatbelt.

"Well I have to be home tonight anyway, I'm on call tomorrow at the DCF offices. And I have like 5 adoption applications that I need to have ready for submission by office hours Monday."

"Yea, I have papers to grade," Becky agreed, holding her stomach as the car started moving, "God, we're all such adults."

"I'm not," Brian piped up cheerily, "I'm still a student and working at Starbucks."

Becky patted her boyfriend on the knee.

"Maybe don't remind me of that when I'm not my usual sensitive self."

Brian snorted.

"Ha. If a sensitive girlfriend is what I wanted, we would _not_ be together."

The rest of the car burst into laughter and Becky scowled for a moment before playfully hitting Brian on the shoulder and smiling at him.

"You're lucky you're cute."

Everyone chatted amiably for the 20 minute ride to the airport until they arrived outside the large building and Willow pulled up along the departures building. They all jumped out and got the bags from the trunk before the hugging started.

"It was so good seeing you all again," Willow said as she hugged Alice, then Brian.

"Thanks so much for coming," Tara added as she hugged Becky, then moved onto Alice.

"Thanks for having us," Brian replied as he wrapped Tara in a warm embrace.

"Great to see you guys so happy," Becky said as she hugged Willow.

Willow pulled back and looked between her friend and Brian.

"It's great to see you guys happy too."

Becky grinned.

"Who would've thunk it, huh? That I end up with this lug?"

She playfully punched Brian and he wrapped his arm over Becky's shoulder, a goofy smile on his face.

"Right, we're going before I start crying," Alice said, hoisting her bag up, "Bye. Love you guys."

"We love you too," Willow replied sweetly and waved as the three started going towards the building, "Call us and let us know you land safely!"

Becky turned her head back and waved.

"We will! Bye!"

Willow and Tara waved again until they saw their three friends all enter the airport and hopped back in the car.

"Thank you so much for bringing them out here," Tara said as the redhead started driving, "It was great seeing them again."

"You're more than welcome," Willow replied with a smile, "It really was great, wasn't it? And Becky and Brian being together, it's so cool. Alice is our only single friend now."

Tara smiled and thought about Alice's impromptu hook-up with Jesse. She was sure her friend wouldn't mind if she told Willow about it, but she had said she wouldn't tell anyone, so decided not to bring it up, also knowing Willow would understand if she ever found out.

"We don't need to worry about her. She's okay. She's happy too."

"Yea," Willow nodded, taking her own interpretations from her friend's general demeanour over the couple of days, "We've got good friends. Here and in Boston. We're really lucky."

Tara smiled.

"The luckiest."

Willow reached over and gave her wife's leg a warm squeeze before turning on the radio. They both sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey home, smiling at each other when they stopped at traffic lights and occasionally leaning over for a quick kiss until they arrived back at the house.

"And the post-party clean-up begins," Willow sighed as she peered into the living room and saw the plates and glasses everywhere, as well as the abandoned decorations.

"I'll go get some trash bags," Tara said and went to move towards the kitchen but was pulled back.

"You will do no such thing," Willow replied indignantly as she turned the blonde towards the stairs, "You're gonna go upstairs and have a nice, hot bath."

Tara stayed rooted to the spot and shook her head.

"Willow, let me-"

"Let you listen to your wife, yes," Willow cut the taller girl off with another push towards the stairs, "Now go. The birthday girl does not clean on her birthday."

Tara gave her signature half-smile.

"You're very demanding."

"You knew that when you married me!" Willow replied in a sing-song voice as she skipped off into the kitchen, hearing Tara go up the stairs and the sound of the pipes running a few moments later.

She grabbed some trash bags and went back into the living room, gathering the discarded streamers and banners from the floor and walls and making small holes in all of the balloons to let them deflate before throwing them into the bag.

When she had collected everything, she brought the bag into the dining room and swept up everything from there as well, walking outside with the full trash bag when she was finished and throwing it into the dumpster.

She then went back inside and brought all of the dishes that were lying around into the kitchen and transferred them into the dishwasher, turning it on when she managed to fit the very last glass in.

"Okay, Mr. Hoover, you're up," she said to herself as she walked into the laundry room and retrieved the vacuum cleaner.

She hummed to herself as she vacuumed the entire lower half of the house, sucking up all of the dust and errant glitter from the floor until she was happy with its cleanliness and returned it to the laundry room before deciding to check in on Tara to see if she needed anything. She walked up the stairs and over to bathroom, popping her head through the door.

"Hey baby, do you want any..." she trailed off as she saw that no one was sitting in the bath, though further inspection showed it had been emptied recently, some bubbles still gathered around the sides.

She walked across the hall and opened the door of their bedroom, smiling when she saw Tara lying in the bed on her side, reading a book.

"I thought you were having a bath."

"I did," Tara smiled over her book, "I had a very relaxing bath and now I'm having a very relaxing lie-down. I'm even considering a quick power nap before we go out."

"Ooh, a nap," Willow replied, walking further into the room, "A quick nap sounds good. I know I slept in late, but god only knows what time we all actually went to sleep."

Tara patted the bed beside her.

"Hop in."

Willow loosened her belt and snapped the button of her jeans open, shaking herself free of the fabric and holding up the blanket on the bed, slipping under it and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist from behind.

"Is your book good?"

"Just some chick-lit," Tara replied, "Nothing too hectic."

Willow placed a small kiss behind her wife's ear.

"I won't disturb your reading."

Tara folded down the corner of the page she was reading and put her book on her nightstand before turning in the redhead's arms.

"You're not."

Willow smiled and leaned forwards to place a small peck against the blonde's lips. She pulled away and was about to settle her head beneath her wife's chin when a look passed between them and they were suddenly kissing each other ravenously.

Willow pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth as she felt Tara grab the back of her neck and pull their bodies as close together as possible until they separated, gasping for air.

"I have, uh, serious plans to ravage you later," Willow said breathlessly as she put her hand on her wife's waist and pulled their hips together, "But I wouldn't say no to a quickie right now."

"It _is_ my birthday," Tara grinned, pulling her wife on top of her and whipping her t-shirt over her head.

Willow grinned back and sat up slightly, taking the blonde with her so she could rid her of her t-shirt as well, leaving them both in just their panties, which were quickly rid of before both sets of legs tangled together and their lips crushed together; kisses only interrupted by both girls giggling and squealing.

Willow brought her hands up between their bodies and let out a moan as she cupped her wife's breasts, pushing her hips down against the blonde's and circling them to try and get some friction.

Tara entwined her fingers in her wife's hair as she opened her mouth to allow the redhead's questing tongue to explore her before grabbing one of the smaller girl's hands and thrusting both of their hands between their bodies.

Willow groaned into the kiss as she felt familiar, long fingers start to slide against her intimate flesh and let her own digits copy her wife's actions, the pad of her thumb starting to circle the blonde's clit.

"Ahhh!" Tara gasped, her lips quirking into a pleasure-filled smile as she strained her neck back against the pillows, "Yes..."

Willow dropped her forehead against the blonde's shoulder as she felt her wife's fingers run along her lips and hit against her pleasure nub a few times in quick succession before jerking when she was suddenly entered.

"Yes, Tara..." she groaned as she thrust her hips against the invading fingers and quickened her motions over her lover's clit.

She heard the blonde moan loudly in her ear and started kissing the skin under her lips, trailing down Tara's chest before taking a taut nipple in her mouth. Tara arched her back and moaned again, her eyes shut tight and mouth panting as she felt indescribable pleasure start to mount inside her, starting in her lower stomach but shooting everywhere.

Part of her wanted to wait, to feel what she was feeling until she didn't think she could possibly bear it any longer but her hormones were controlling her much and they were telling her to just let go.

And so was Willow.

"Tara, come," Willow moaned as she tugged the blonde's nipple between her teeth, "Oh right now, please, 'cause I'm...I'm...yes, yes, yes!"

Tara felt her body burst in ecstasy, her toes curling as she watched through her fluttering eyelids as the redhead threw her head back and shuddered above her. They collapsed into each other a few moments later and Willow started giggling wildly as she placed warm, wet kisses all over her wife's chest.

"Oh wow. Oh wow. That was incredible. That was wonderful," she gushed before moving off the taller girl with a slow exhalation as Tara's fingers left her body in the process, and jumped out of the bed, "Oh man. I gotta go shower before we have to go, but you, you just stay there and enjoy your afterglow and totally have a little nap and I'll be back and I'll wake you and...mmhh, you're just amazing."

She leaned down and placed the warmest of kisses against her wife's lips before pulling back with another jovial giggle and practically skipping out of the room. Tara happily watched her naked, retreating form and a wide smile formed on her face as she heard the shower start and the sound of Willow's voice singing 'I'm Walking On Sunshine' echoing out from the bathroom.

She stretched her relaxed body out on the bed and folded her arms beneath her head comfortably with a happy sigh and a small chuckle.

"She really likes quickies."


	67. Chapter 67

"Wow," Willow said in admiration as she looked around the restaurant they'd just walked into, "This place is gorgeous."

"It's spectacular," Tara agreed, taking in the beautiful arrangement of tables, most already filled with people eating, along with the low mood lighting of the restaurant, a small area of dark wooden floors where a few couples were dancing off to the side completing the establishment.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?"

The couple turned at the sound of a female voice and saw a woman standing there behind a podium, smiling at them.

"Um, yes," Willow replied, stepping forwards, "Rosenberg-Maclay."

The woman, presumably the maître d', scanned the notebook that was set on the podium before tapping her finger against it and picking up two menus from beside the notebook.

"Follow me, please," she said, leading them to a secluded table for two, far enough away from the other tables that they could enjoy some privacy but not far enough that they were completely isolated. The girls sat and were handed the menus, "I'll send your waiter right over to get your drinks order."

"Thank you," Willow said, picking up her menu.

"My pleasure," the maître d' said before turning to Tara, "And Happy Birthday."

She left without another word and Tara looked back at her, confused.

"How did she know...?" she asked, before realization dawned, "Becky."

"Probably," Willow laughed, "She must've told them to make sure the hot blonde with the nerdy redhead got the best of birthday wishes."

Tara smiled and reached across the table, entwining one of her hands with her wife's just as a tall man in black pants, a crisp white shirt and a dark green waistcoat came to their table.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Mark and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks? Would you like to see the wine menu?"

"Um, no thanks," Willow shook her head, looking to Tara for confirmation, who nodded. Neither was in the mood for drinking after the way they'd woken up that morning, "Could we just get a jug of water and uh..."

"Iced tea," Tara finished, taking her hand back, "Please."

"Make that two, "Willow requested, "Thanks."

Mark smiled and gave a small nod of his head before turning on his heels and going over to the bar.

"Everything sounds amazing," Tara said as she read over the menu, before giving a small laugh, "Well the Spicy Sautéed Shrimp is out."

"Damn allergies," Willow replied jokingly, "Who wants shrimp anyway? Tiny little eyes staring up at you while you're trying to eat. They're right up there with cow's tongues and monkey's brains in the 'creepy food' category. Ooh, maybe I'll have the beef."

Tara giggled and continued looking over the various dishes until Mark came back with a circular tray, carrying the water and iced teas, as well a basket of bread with little bottles of olive oil and balsamic vinegar.

"Water and iced tea," he said as he placed everything on the table, "Are you ready to order or do you need another few minutes?"

"You know what you want baby?" Willow asked, looking across the table.

"Yep," Tara nodded, putting her menu down, "I'll have the vegetable risotto."

"Excellent choice, ma'am," Mark said as he scribbled it down on his notepad, before turning to Willow, "And for you?"

Willow looked contemplative for another moment before giving a definitive nod.

"The pesto chicken fettuccine, please."

Mark smiled and wrote again in his notepad.

"Wonderful. I'll be back soon with your food."

Mark left again and Tara tore a piece of off one of the bread rolls, popping it into her mouth and chewing on it slowly.

"Stop teasing me with your sexy eating," Willow said with a grin from across the table, "You're mouth is doing things with that bread it should only ever do to me."

Tara purposely continued to eat slowly and leant forward, resting her chin on her wrist.

"Are you not still satisfied from...earlier?"

Willow blushed but her grin got wider.

"Nothing like a Saturday afternoon quickie with your sexy wife."

Tara gave a sultry laugh.

"Followed by an entire night of mind-blowing and passionate love, perhaps?"

"With an interlude of delicious food," Willow replied, taking a long sip from her iced tea as her eyes started twinkling, "Because, trust me, you are going to need your energy for tonight."

Willow smirked as she watched her wife's eyes close for just a moment before a thought popped into her head and she excitedly grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, what with the guys visiting and the party and everything. I officially booked the flights and hotel on Monday. From February the 20th to the 27th, we will be frolicking down the streets of gay Paree, drinking Café au Lait and eating-"

"Escargots?" Tara asked with a smirk, causing Willow to shudder.

"Add those to the creepy food list too. And I was gonna say pastries. Lots and lots of delicious pastries."

Tara sighed wistfully.

"I can't wait to show you Paris. You know, what the city looks like outside of the cramped dorm I was in last time."

Willow brought her arm up and rested her chin on her fist, grinning wildly.

"I saw plenty of beauty last time I was there."

"What?" Tara asked with a scoff, shaking her head, "Willow, we literally didn't leave my bed the entire weekend you were over."

"I know," Willow replied and Tara blushed as the compliment finally registered.

"I'll make sure I put in for the time off at work tomorrow," Tara said, her blush dying down, "What days are those?"

Willow thought for a moment.

"Saturday to Saturday."

"Hmm..." Tara replied, turning her head in thought, "Maybe take the Monday off as well. One day isn't long to catch up on the jetlag. It's only 6 hours time difference, so two should be enough."

Willow nodded.

"Good idea. You know, we've never been on vacation together."

Tara scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yea, we have. I took all the holiday time I could when we lived in Boston."

Willow gave a small smile.

"I know that, I just mean we never left the city, 'cause, you know, we couldn't afford it. We've never been on a proper holiday together, my weekend in Paris not included since, like you said, we didn't spend much time of it in a vertical position."

"That's..." Tara trailed off as she realised the redhead was right, "You know they say that's the true test of a relationship, if you're able to survive a vacation together."

Willow reached across the table this time, taking the blonde's hand.

"I don't think we need any more tests. We've proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that we are undeniably made for each other."

Mark returned that moment with another tray, carrying the food this time and Willow retracted her hand with a wink at her wife.

"Vegetable risotto," he said, placing the dish in front of Tara, "And pesto chicken fettuccine. Enjoy your food, ladies and if you need anything, I'm at your service."

"Thank you," Willow replied.

Tara echoed the sentiment before Mark left and they began eating, murmuring words of approval at the taste.

"Baby, this is incredible, you have to try some."

Willow twirled some pasta onto her fork and speared a piece of chicken on the end, holding it across the table. Tara leaned forwards and accepted the offering, smiling as she chewed.

"Wow, that is good," she agreed, before offering the redhead some of her own meal, which was accepted readily.

"Delicious," Willow said as she swallowed the risotto, "It's really light."

They enjoyed the rest of their meal, chatting quietly as they finished their  
food and their plates were cleared until Mark returned with two other, female waiters, carrying a small plate with a large cupcake on it, a thin candle blazing on top, singing Happy Birthday.

Willow grinned and joined in with the singing as Tara reddened slightly at the attention, before the cupcake was put in front of her and she blew out the candle to clapping from the waiters and a few other patrons of the restaurant.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Willow said, getting up and going around the table to plant a firm kiss on her wife's lips as the waiters departed.

Tara grinned into the kiss until Willow pulled back with and went back to her seat. Tara picked up her knife and cut the cupcake in half, handing one half over to the redhead who smiled and put it on the small plate in front of her.

"Thanks," Willow said as she took a bite, "This is good."

"It is," Tara laughed, taking a bite as well, "Very good."

They finished the cupcake in a couple of mouthfuls, after which a smile formed on Willow's face and she reached down into her bag, producing a small box, wrapped in shiny purple paper, which she handed across the table.

"Thank you, sweetie," Tara said, smiling at the smaller girl before peeling back the paper and popping the lid of the box, revealing a silver watch with a blue face.

Willow bit her lip.

"I noticed the one you're wearing was getting kinda scratched...I hope you like it."

"Willow, it's beautiful," Tara replied, snapping the watch on her wrist off and pulling the new one on, "Fits like a charm. Thank you."

Willow smiled and toyed with something in her hand.

"Um, speaking of charms...I got this after Michelle gave you your Mom's bracelet...sorry it's not wrapped, I just didn't want to lose it..."

She handed a small heart-shaped charm to the blonde, which Tara took and held it between her fingers.

"Forever Yours," she read the small inscribing on the inside of the heart, one word each side, "That's what's written on the frame I got you."

Willow smiled.

"I know. I thought it was only fair you knew how much I belonged to you as well."

Tara felt her heart melt and attached the charm onto the bracelet that she hadn't taken off since she'd been given it, other than to sleep. At the same time, she discreetly slipped her foot out of her shoe under the table and started dragging her pantyhose-covered toes along Willow's bare calf.

"That's one of the nicest gifts I've ever gotten," she said as she saw Willow visibly gulp, "I promise I'll thank you properly later."

Willow felt her core body temperature shoot up and gulped.

"Mmhhmm," she nodded, grabbing her glass of water and downing it in one go, "You wanna dance?"

Tara was surprised by the request but instantly agreed with a nod of her head and Willow jumped up, taking the blonde's hand and leading her to the small dancing area, that had two other young couples already dancing, just as the opening sounds of Rihanna's 'Te Amo' began playing softly through the sound system.

One set of hands intertwined while each girl grabbed a hold of the other's waist as they started moving rhythmically to the song, the sensuous beat and lyrics fitting the mood perfectly. Their faces and bodies were barely inches apart, which was the entire reason Willow had asked her wife to dance in the first place. She'd gotten all hot and bothered from Tara's sensual game of footsie and needed to feel their bodies close; figuring dancing was the most socially-acceptable way of doing it considering their surroundings.

Their eyes were locked on each other as they danced until Tara spun the redhead a few times in quick succession, pulling her back by her hips, then turning her in her arms so Willow's back was against Tara's front. The blonde used her hips to guide her wife's movements as she lifted the smaller girl's arm up and ran her fingers down it, continuing as she passed the junction of her shoulder, down her side until she was holding onto Willow's waist and spun her in place so their faces were practically touching again.

"I've had a wonderful birthday," she said, her voice heavy and full of lust.

Willow's gaze felt momentarily to her wife's plump lips, then down to her voluptuous body, licking her own lips in an automatic response, before she looked back up into the blonde's darkened, but still azure-blue eyes.

"It's not over yet."


	68. Chapter 68

"Tara, the...oh god that feels good...baby, need to get the...the keys..."

Tara had the redhead pinned against the front door, kissing her collarbone, making Willow feel all kinds of hazy and making her very glad it was pitch dark out or they'd be giving their neighbours quite the show.

They'd quickly paid and left the restaurant almost as soon as they'd gotten off the dancefloor, an overwhelming need filling them both from the close contact of the dance and the lust filling them both.

Willow had driven home as fast as the speed limit had allowed and Tara had spent the first ten minutes of their drive with her lips attached to the smaller girl's neck until the car had had to swerve to avoid hitting the curb and they'd had to separate for the remainder of the trip, which thankfully wasn't long and the blonde was on her wife again straight away as soon as they'd exited the car.

Tara reached into Willow's pocket and produced the house keys, slotting them into the door as her lips trailed upwards and turned the key, pushing them though the now-open door.

Two purses and the keys hit the floor straight away as the blonde kicked the door closed and moved her lips to fully cover the redhead's, her hands cupping her wife's ass. Willow moaned and held onto Tara's neck as they scrambled up the stairs and into the bedroom, where the redhead pulled back, breathing heavy.

"Wait right there," she said, going in for another quick but lust-heavy kiss before running out of the room.

Tara ran her fingers through her hair, her chest heaving, and quickly kicked off her shoes and slipped her pantyhose down her legs, throwing them over with her shoes. She climbed onto the bed and tried a few different poses, settling on lying on her side, facing the door, one leg thrown over the other as she rested the side of her head on her palm.

Her mouth went dry when Willow appeared back in the doorway, wearing a red, lace corset with matching panties, an ensemble she'd bought especially for the blonde's birthday. Tara could only gape.

"You...you look..."

"You like?" Willow asked, doing a slow turn as she walked over to the bed.

"Very much," Tara nodded, feeling arousal flood her as Willow got on the bed and straddled her, her hands going to the redhead's hips, "Very, very much. Your boobs look..."

"Huge, I know," Willow giggled, looking down at her pushed-up breasts, "I can almost rival you."

Tara felt an onslaught of desire pool in her core and gave a small shiver.

"I oh so enjoyed our little quickie earlier, but...mmhh, I am _so_ looking forward to being ravaged."

She bit her lip and moved her hands up, tracing her lover's bust line with one finger, dipping it momentarily into her cleavage before unfastening the first two hooks on the corset and slipping her hands behind the fabric, squeezing the smaller girl's breasts.

"Mmhh..." Willow moaned, gasping when the blonde's fingers brushed past her nipples, "Ohhh...Oh, mmhh, yea..."

Tara kept up her ministrations with one hand, trailing the other down to unfasten the rest of the hooks so the corset was just hanging on Willow's shoulders before moving her hand back up, pinching her lover's nipples as she sat up and starting kissing the smaller girl's flat stomach.

"Oh god, Tara..."

Willow groaned as the taller girl brought her tongue into play and thrust it in and out of her bellybutton a few times before licking the smooth skin of her abdomen.

She let herself enjoy the attentions for a few minutes before deciding it was about time she got to touch as well and took Tara's hands off her chest, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it over her head, then pushing the blonde back into a lying position on the bed.

She felt a shiver go through her as she saw her wife was wearing Willow's favourite deep-purple bra – with the matching panties – and started tracing the outline of Tara's already-hard nipples through the fabric.

"Mmhh, hard as rock," she said with a salacious grin, her tone turning into playful accusation, "You feeling a little turned on?"

"Mmhh, just a little," Tara replied, her eyes closed and her back arching into the light touch.

Willow greedily cupped the blonde's breasts.

"Just a little, huh? What can I do to make it a lot?"

Tara moaned as the redhead brushed her thumbs across her nipples before speaking in a low, throaty tone.

"Your mouth."

Willow mentally thanked whoever the inventor of front-clasping bras was and quickly unhooked the blonde's bra, letting the fabric fall to the side and lowered her mouth, latching onto one of the taller girl's nipples as her hand worked the other.

"Oh...Oh...Oh, Willow..."

Tara groaned as the redhead sucked and ran her tongue over her ever-hardening peak and slipped the corset off her wife's shoulders so she could caress the skin on her back with one hand and hold Willow to her chest with the other.

"That...that feels...oh god, so good..."

Willow started nibbling lightly as she moved her hand down slowly, scraping her nails lightly against the blonde's abdomen before playing with the waistband of her panties.

She was very tempted to just rip them off and sink her fingers into the warm wetness waiting for her, but she liked how Tara looked in them too much and definitely wanted to see her in them again, so opted to hook her thumb in the fabric and dragged them to just below her lover's knees, where they were kicked the rest of the way off, before running her fingers through her wife's mound teasingly.

"Willow, please..."

Tara bucked her hips a couple of times, trying to get her wife's fingers lower, then gasped when the redhead simultaneously bit down on her nipple and entered her with two fingers. She moaned at the double stimulation before pulling Willow up for a heated kiss, letting her tongue duel with the smaller girl's until the need for oxygen became too great and they pulled back. Tara took the opportunity to reverse their positions, moving so she was straddling her wife's hips as she moved up and down on her fingers.

"Harder, Will, really hard."

Willow began thrusting her fingers harder and couldn't bite back a moan as she saw Tara throw her head back in ecstasy and start to run her hands down her own body, past her breasts and across the smooth expanse of her stomach before she dipped one hand below her waist and started lightly rubbing her own clit.

"So good...Oh Willow..."

Willow watched, mesmerised, as her wife pleasured herself while being pleasured by the redhead until a series of long, low moans coming from the blonde's mouth indicated she was close to release. A small flush rising on her chest confirmed this a moment as Tara's rubbing got more frantic and her hips began bucking wildly.

"I'm coming, Will...Oh god, I'm coming hard...I'm...I'm...oh yes, yes, Willow!"

Tara's fingers stilled, her entire body stiffening for a few moments as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her until she let out a long breath and lifted herself off Willow's fingers, collapsing on the bed beside her, her hands covering her face as she giggled quietly.

"That was wonderful," she said as she took her hands away and turned her head to where Willow was lying on her side, alongside her, "Amazing. Just, just give me one sec and I'll..."

She trailed off as Willow moved on top of her, shaking her head with a grin.

"Nuh uh. Still your turn."

Tara could only watch, her breathing still laboured, as the redhead began kissing down her body, quickly and with purpose until she settled between her legs and took a long lick of the blonde's core.

"Oh god you taste so good," Willow moaned before diving back in and greedily gathered all of her lover's juices that she could find.

Tara groaned and bent her knees, spreading her legs as wide as she could to give Willow as much room as she needed, before entwining one of her hands in the redhead's hair, and pushing her into herself as much as she could, just as Willow began flicking over her clit.

"Oh my...Oh...Oh god..."

Willow brought her hands up and started squeezing her wife's thighs as her tongue moved down to her entrance, teasingly tickling her lips along the way before she flattened her tongue and plunged the wriggling muscle inside her lover, the guttural moan that escaped the blonde only serving to heighten her own arousal and made her more determined in her actions.

"Fuck..." Tara muttered as she felt the tongue inside her curl and hit her sweet spot, "Oh god, I'm close..."

Tara moaned as Willow redoubled her efforts, her tongue moving at animal speed, making her nose hit against the blonde's clit in the process. She was teetering on the edge already, her entire body on fire when, on the next thrust of the redhead's tongue, instead of pushing it back in, she started sucking on the taller girl's entrance, as if she was trying to suck the orgasm right from her.

"Oh yes!"

It had the desired effect as Willow felt the thighs in her hands begin to tremble, shortly followed by a gush of juices flowing straight into her mouth; short, hitched moans coming from above as the hand in her hair entwined to almost painful levels.

She continued to lick up everything her wife had to offer even as she felt Tara's body relax, the hand falling from her head until she was sure she'd drank every drop and moved back up the blonde's body, quickly slipping her own panties off her body before placing a long, languid kiss on her lips.

Tara moaned as she tasted herself and closed her eyes to try and consolidate the little energy she had and send it into her limbs. The kiss seemed to help with this, as she could feel Willow's lips begin to move in a frenzied manner against hers and could feel her rubbing herself almost desperately against her stomach, leaving a trail of wetness on her skin.

Her body responded by getting an overwhelming urge to pleasure her wife and she quickly rolled them so she was on top and trailed a hand down her wife's body, letting her fingers sink into her core.

"You're always so wet right after you eat me out," she said as she pulled back from the kiss and twirled her fingers in the redhead's wet heat.

"That's your own fault for tasting so good," Willow replied, whimpering when Tara's fingers teasingly brushed past her clit, "Baby, don't tease."

Tara ran her fingers along her lover's lips, grinning.

"But you love to be teased..."

Tara positioned two fingers at the smaller girl's entrance and circled there. Willow groaned and thrust her hips, but the blonde anticipated the move, pulling her fingers back.

"Tara, please. You just rode my fingers, touched yourself and came in my mouth. I've been teased enough. Please."

Tara grinned.

"Well...since you asked so nicely..."

Willow groaned loudly as Tara pushed her fingers inside slowly and she grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders, her hips moving in time with the thrusts of her wife's fingers. The sensation felt incredible, but she instantly craved more and cleared her throat to voice her request.

"Use three...please..."

Tara slipped a third finger inside and they both moaned.

"Oh you're so tight..."

Willow could only moan a response as she threw her head back into the pillow and arched her back, her wife's fingers stretching her so deliciously and reaching her sweet spot at every thrust. The feeling of Tara's body pressed firmly above hers was only adding to her pleasure as their breasts rubbed against each other.

"Don't stop, baby, don't stop."

Tara had no intention of stopping, choosing instead to quicken her thrusts, softly grunting into Willow's ear when she felt flutters begin around her fingers.

"Tara...Tara...oh goddd..."

Tara felt the hands on her shoulder start to grip her hard and moved to bring their lips together, kissing the redhead in a hungry kiss as she felt her wife convulse and contract beneath her.

They continued kissing as Willow relaxed and Tara stilled her fingers, letting them rest inside her lover as their lips moved against each other, going from hungry to slow and calm.

"Wow," Willow whispered when they pulled apart, a serene smile on her face, "You made me see stars. And planets. Actually, I was able to see the whole universe. And you know what?"

"What?" Tara asked with an amused smile, moving off to lie alongside the redhead and gently extracting her fingers.

"You were right there in the middle. You know, since you're the center of my universe."

Tara chuckled and rolled her eyes, tracing light circles on her wife's stomach.

"How long have you been waiting to say that?"

"Thought of it on Monday," Willow replied, blushing that Tara had seen right through her, managing to giggle as well, "But it's true. I love you."

Tara leaned her head down and nuzzled the smaller girl's nose for a moment, then placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips before moving her mouth down and letting her lips linger over her lover's heart.

"Forever yours."


	69. Chapter 69

"Hello?"

"Hey Tara, it's Buffy."

Tara swapped her cell phone to her other ear and spun her chair away from her computer to give her friend her full attention.

"Hey Buffy, how's it going?"

"I'm all kinds of good thanks, you?"

"I'm good too."

"Great. So you know how we've got that dance class this evening?"

"How could I forget?" Tara asked with a smile, "Thank you so much again for getting the classes. I've been looking forward to starting them all week.

"Me too," Buffy said and Tara could hear the smile in her voice, "So I was thinking, if the class starts at 7pm, do you want to grab a bite beforehand? You know, make it a proper girl's night. I was talking to Angel; he said he can pick Willow up so we can use your car, if that's okay?"

Tara nodded her head, even though Buffy couldn't see, at the plan, liking the arrangement.

"That sounds great, Buffy. I'll just give Willow a call and she if she's okay with that."

"Already done, amigo. Her and Angel are gonna go for some beers and we're meeting them at the bar afterwards. Willow even drove home at lunch and brought me a bag with your dance clothes."

"Wow, you've got this organising thing down. Okay the, the car is parked over at your carpark," Tara replied, meaning the car was at the FBI offices, "So I'll meet you outside the building at like 5.45pm?"

"Excellent. Okay, Tara, see you then!"

"Bye Buffy."

Tara hung up the phone, a big smile on her face as she thought about the evening ahead. She couldn't remember Buffy mentioning the exact type of dance classes they were going to, but she didn't really care, she just enjoyed the process of moving to a beat.

"What're you so smiley about?" Michelle asked from her desk across from her.

"Just a fun evening planned," Tara replied, before focusing her thoughts back on work, "Did we get anywhere on the Logan Hughes case? The kid we're trying to get into boarding school?"

* * *

The rest of the day passed as it normally would for the blonde, in a flurry of paperwork and visits to some of the kids she looked after until the clock told her it was 5:30pm and she shut down her computer before leaving the office with a quick goodbye to Michelle. She walked the quick 10-minute walk to the FBI building, where she saw Willow and Buffy already standing outside, chatting.

"Hey baby," Willow greeted with a kiss when Tara stepped up to them.

"Hey Tara," Buffy greeted as well, "Ready to shake your booty?"

"Just about," Tara grinned and smiled at the redhead when she handed her a small backpack.

"Your clothes," Willow explained unnecessarily, "I hope I got the right things, Buffy told me what you needed."

"I checked, it's all good," Buffy smiled, before giving a small wave as a black Mercedes drove up on the street alongside them, "There's Angel."

Angel rolled down his window and the three girls walked up to him, Buffy leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Hey honey. Work go okay?"

"Much better I can drive again," Angel said, waving his now-cast free arm about, then looking at Willow, "You ready? I found this new bar downtown. Good wings."

Willow nodded and gave Tara a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun at your class!" she said to the other girls as she walked around and got in the passenger seat.

"We'll see you after," Angel nodded as Willow strapped up, "You know the place, right, Buffy?"

"Yep. Rico's," Buffy smiled, "We'll be there about 8.30pm."

Angel and Willow speed off and the girls walked into the building and got the elevator up to the carpark and walked over to the car. Willow and Tara had adopted a system once they'd gotten the car of Willow driving them to work each morning, dropping Tara off and then going to work herself, and then Tara walked over to the FBI building in the evenings to met her wife and drive home, since she liked getting the short walk after work to unwind from her day.

"Do you know where we're going?" Buffy asked as Tara unlocked the car and they both sat in.

"The center's downtown, near St. Paul's, right?" Tara asked, adjusting the mirror slightly, "Where did you want to eat?"

Buffy shrugged.

"I figured we could just find somewhere nearby."

Tara voiced her agreements as they began driving and pulled out of the large carpark and onto the streets of Buffalo. They chatted amiably as they drove the relatively short distant to the district where the dance class was being held and found a small vegetarian restaurant around the corner from the center.

They both ordered salads, not wanting to eat anything too heavy and relaxed until about fifteen minutes before the class was due to start and made their way to the center and into the dressing room.

There was a few people already there, getting changed into various types of clothing for the different classes available. Tara set her bag on one of the benches and opened her bag, surprised when she pulled out a pair of figure-hugging shorts that only reached mid-thigh and a thin-strapped tank top, clothes she generally only wore if they happened to be experiencing a heatwave.

She turned to Buffy with a raised eyebrow.

"This is what you told Willow I need?" she asked, having expecting some loose trousers and a t-shirt, or something like that.

"They give the best range of motion," Buffy said with a shrug, pulling on similar attire, "Besides, you've got great legs, show them off!"

Tara rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips before changing into the shorts and top.

"Hey, I just thought," Tara said after a moment, "Am I gonna miss a class when me and Will go to Paris next month?"

"Ah yes, you're finally going on your honeymoon," Buff smiled, "You're going the week of the 20th, right?"

"Yea."

"The class happens every two weeks so..." Buffy closed her eyes and starting whispering numbers, before opening them again, "That falls on one of the off weeks."

"Great," Tara smiled to herself, "I wouldn't want to miss a class if I didn't have to."

They continued changing for the next few minutes until both were finished.

"You ready?" Buffy, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Sure," Tara nodded, copying her friends action and tying her hair up.

"Okay, good."

Buffy seemed on edge, which surprised Tara, since she knew the other blonde had a long history of martial arts and dance training already but didn't comment on it, figuring it was probably just some tension she needed to relieve, until Buffy led them into a room, the contents of which confused Tara.

"Um, Buffy..." she said, her voice lowered, "I think we're in the wrong room."

Buffy looked around before turning to her friend, shaking her head, nonchalant.

"Nope, this is right."

Tara's face went from perplexed to contemplative until her eyes finally widened in horror as she realised what was going on and she grabbed Buffy's arm, pulling her to the side.

"Ow," Buffy said as she yanked her arm away, "You've got strong arms. That'll help in here."

Tara ignored the comment and stared at her friend.

"Pole-dancing classes?"

"Yea," Buffy nodded, not seeing the issue, "What?"

"It's...it's..."

Buffy sighed and put a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Look, Tara, it's a great form of exercise, it builds confidence and its fun! Or at least I've been told it's fun. What're you freaking out about?"

"I..." Tara trailed off as she tried to voice her concerns, "It just seems..."

"Tara, look around," Buffy said, understanding the issue, "All types of women here. All shapes, all sizes. There's nothing 'bawdy call-girl' about it. Okay?"

Tara looked around the room and saw the other students, different ages and like Buffy said, all different sizes, all of them looking equally nervous and excited.

"Just try this one class," Buffy continued, "If you hate it, you don't have to come back."

Tara thought for a moment, still unsure, before nodding, deciding she at least owed Buffy trying one class.

"Okay," she said, offering a weak smile, before a though occured to her, "Does Willow know...?"

"I didn't tell her," Buffy replied with a grin, "I didn't tell Angel either...and I'm not planning to. I thought it would be better to..."

"Surprise them when we're finished the classes?" Tara asked, grinning at the idea and the prospects it opened up.

Buffy punched an arm in the air triumphantly.

"See, I knew you'd be into it!"

Tara couldn't help but laugh, her uneasiness disappearing by the minute. Just then someone starting speaking behind them and they turned to see a lithe brunette standing by one of the three poles set up in the room.

"Good evening, ladies, my name is Debbie and welcome to your beginner's pole-dancing class! I know you're all probably nervous, and a little embarrassed, but don't worry, I'm here to help and guide you through everything and if you have any concerns or queries, please don't hesitate to ask me. Now we're gonna get started with some warm-up exercises, and if you decide to practice any of the moves you learn here tonight at home, make sure to do your warm-ups. You'll be using a lot of muscles that you probably haven't used before. Is everyone ready?"

There was a chorus of nods and agreements as Tara and Buffy fell into line with the ten other women who were taking the class and smiled at each other as Debbie started playing some upbeat dance music and guided them though the warm-ups. Everyone had started to break a mild sweat by the time the warm-up had finished and Debbie turned off the music, holding onto one of the poles.

"Is everyone feeling warm? Yes? Good. That means we're ready to start learning some pole-dance moves. I bet you all didn't think you'd be getting on one of these things so soon, huh? The first thing we're gonna learn is just how to hold the simple lock position. It really is quite an easy move, but don't worry if you don't get it right away. All you do is..." Debbie pushed herself up on the pole and moved her legs so she was locked in place on the pole, "And it really is that simple. Now who wants to try first?"

Debbie jumped down off the pole and there was a shuffling of feet as everyone avoided being the first, until Buffy put a hand against Tara's lower back and pushed her out in front of the group. Debbie took this as a sign of volunteering and smiled, pulling Tara up to the pole.

"Wonderful. What's your name?"

"Um, Tara," Tara replied, glaring at Buffy, who just pointed at her arm and grinned, indicating it was payback for when Tara had grabbed her.

Debbie took Tara's hand and put it on the pole.

"Great, Tara, do you want to try the move?"

Tara looked terrified.

"Um..."

"I'll help," Debbie smiled, putting a hand on Tara's back, "Just wrap your legs around the pole..."

Tara tentatively positioned her feet either side the end of the pole.

"Good. Now you're gonna push yourself up the pole. You'll be using your upper body, so push with all the strength you have until your feet are off the floor. Then quickly straighten your left leg out in front of you, and wrap your right leg over it, bending at the knee. You got that?"

"I think so," Tara replied, making sure she had the instructions straight in her head, "Yea, I got it."

Debbie stepped back.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

Tara took a deep breath before pushing herself up, the steel bar feeling cold against her thighs, before manoeuvring her legs into the correct position, getting a pleased smile when she managed to stay in place. Debbie clapped her hands together.

"Excellent, Tara. Now just for practice, grip the pole somewhere higher and try to pull yourself up."

Tara managed to do that without too much difficulty and Debbie clapped.

"That was perfect," Debbie said, turning to the group, "Now that's the basic lock position, and once you've mastered that, you can move onto other positions, but for now, we're all gonna learn that. You can slide down now, Tara."

Tara carefully moved down the pole and couldn't help the triumphant grin on her face as she made her way back to Buffy, who patted her on the back.

"You're a natural," Buffy whispered, grinning, "And damn flexible too. Willow's a lucky girl."

Tara blushed but felt proud of herself, smiling all the way through being split up into three groups of four so they all could practice the lock position. They all went a little further on each attempt until most of the group were able to hold themselves on the pole with one hand while they leant back and stretched out the other.

Debbie proceeded to teach everyone some floor moves that could be combined with the pole moves to make a simple routine before starting a cool-down regime, then dismissing the class.

"That was so much fun," Tara said as they made their way back into the dressing room.

"Well now, aren't you glad you didn't just run out," Buffy grinned, "I knew you'd like it."

"Thanks for making me see I was being a ridiculous prude," Tara replied, bumping her shoulder playfully against her friend's.

Buffy grinned.

"My pleasure."

The friends smiled at each other as they started changing back into their regular clothing, before leaving the center with a wave to the other girls from the group and finding their way back to the car and getting in.

"The bar's not far," Buffy said as she closed the car door, "Take Clinton."

Tara turned the key in the ignition and started driving, taking Buffy's directions until they pulled up outside the bar that Willow and Angel were and they walked inside, seeing their significant others sitting across from one another in a booth, laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked as they walked up to the booth and slipped in beside their respective partners.

"Hey," Willow greeted animatedly, before turning to Angel, "Looks like the game is over now. Scowly has someone new to be mad at."

Both Angel and Willow started laughing and the other two just looked at each other, confused.

"Share the joke," Buffy said, punching Angel lightly on the arm.

"See that bartender over there?" Angel asked, using the arm he had wrapped around Buffy's shoulder to discreetly point at a woman behind the bar, "The brunette?"

Both Buffy and Tara nodded 'yes', so Willow continued the story.

"She came over to take our order when she came in and she was super flirty with Angel, but like ignoring me completely. So then we started holding hands over the table and she's been scowling at me ever since. Talk about service without a smile."

Tara laughed at the story and Buffy released a chuckle as well, but narrowed her eyes over at the bartender. The woman seemed to sense she was being looked at and raised her gaze. Buffy locked eyes with her and smirked, before turning and planting a firm kiss on Angel's lips. The bartender's eyes widened before she scurried off to the other side of the bar.

"Way to stake your claim, Buff," Willow said with a laugh before turning to Tara, "I think I need to stake mine, too."

"Oh really?" Tara grinned before their lips met gently for a moment.

"How was your class?" Willow asked when they pulled back.

Tara fought the urge to snigger, opting instead to just glance briefly at Buffy and nod her head.

"Interesting. Definitely interesting."

"Well, good," Willow smiled, "Do you guys want drinks?"

"Hey, why aren't you guys drunk?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow, "You've been here for almost three hours."

"Oh we just had the one beer when we came in," Willow answered, "Angel's driving and I wasn't sure whether Tara would want some drinks and I'd be driving us home, so we just stuck to the one."

"I don't want any," Tara shook her head, "I'll just get a coke."

"Yea, me too," Buffy agreed, "I need a clear head for work tomorrow."

Willow got up and got a round of cokes for everyone, coming back to the booth just as the sound of someone singing came from the side.

"What's going on there?" Buffy asked.

"It's open mic night," Angel answered.

Buffy's eyes lit up and she turned to Angel, looking at him excitedly.

"Honey, you should so get up there!"

Angel's eyes widened in horror and he started to shake his head vigorously, but Buffy was having none of it.

"Yes, you have to! Your guitar's in the trunk of the car, remember? From when you went to get the string fixed or whatever. Go get it and get up there!"

"Buffy, I really don't-"

"I'll sing with you," Tara said suddenly, surprising the others at the table. She wouldn't normally volunteer for something like that, but she was feeling empowered from the pole-dance class, "If you want."

Angel saw he was going to be on the losing end of the argument, but the prospect of doing a number with Tara as oppose to on his own was definitely a better option so he shrugged with a small smile.

"Well, alright then. I'll go get the guitar."

Angel left to go out to his car and Willow turned to her wife, excitedly biting her lip.

"I love it when you sing. You sound so sexy."

"I love Angel playing guitar," Buffy said, mostly to herself as she looked off dreamily, "Watching his fingers strum those strings..."

Willow giggled at her friend's demeanour just as Angel returned, a guitar bag swung over his left shoulder. He looked over, and seeing that the stage was currently empty, nodded at Tara, then over at the stage.

Tara smiled and nodded back, standing up and walking over to the small stage where a couple of stools and microphones already sat in waiting, a piano off to the side for anyone who wanted to use it.

"What songs do you know?" Tara asked in a low voice, as she took a seat on one of the stools.

They talked over song choices for a few moments before settling on a choice and Angel sat on the other stool, pulling the microphone towards him.

"Um, hello," he said into it, nodding as he got the attention of most of the decently-filled bar, "We'd like to dedicate this one to our ladies."

He looked over at Tara and mouthed a countdown to her before he started strumming the opening beats of Bryan Adam's 'Heaven'. Tara started singing the lyrics when the time came and Angel joined in to sing the chorus with her, both of them staring at their respective significant others.

_Baby you're all that I want, __  
__When you're lying here in my arms, __  
__I'm finding it hard to believe , __  
__We're in heaven. __  
__And love is all that I need, __  
__And I found it there in your heart, __  
__It isn't too hard to see, __  
__We're in heaven._

Both couple's eyes stayed locked on each other throughout the whole song until Tara and Angel finished, soft guitar chords ending the song. Most of the patrons applauded as the two smiled and took a small bow, before making their way back to the booth.

"That was so hot."

Both Buffy and Willow said the sentence at the same time before Tara and Angel got pulled into a steamy kiss, lasting several seconds before both couples separated, after which Angel and Tara couldn't help but grin cheekily at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_I'm totally getting lucky tonight._


	70. Chapter 70

"Your voice is so sexy," Willow whispered to her wife, leaning over her on the sofa as she sensually licked the blonde's lips, "You made me so wet when you were up on that stage."

Tara moaned at the words and bunched her the fabric of Willow's shirt in her hands. They'd left the bar soon after the Tara and Angel had serenaded their significant others and Willow had opened a bottle of wine when they'd gotten home. They'd settled in the living room to cuddle but it had only taken a few minutes before the soft kisses they had been sharing turned more heated and the wine had been swiftly forgotten.

"I'm still wet, baby," Willow continued throatily, "You're so gorgeous, I can't help it."

Willow's shirt was ripped over her head at that before Tara grabbed the back of her head, bringing their lips together steamily. The blonde's nimble fingers moved down to unsnap her wife's bra, pulling the fabric off between them and throwing it on the floor before her hands moved to cup the redhead's breasts.

"Mmmhhh," Willow moaned loudly at the contact before pulling back from the kiss and clutching at Tara's shirt, "Oh you need to be naked, Tara, right now."

The redhead sat back on her heels and pulled the blonde up with her, quickly divesting her of her shirt and bra, dropping her head to take one of her wife's breasts in her mouth as her hands worked on ridding them both of their pants and panties so they were both naked.

"Mmhh, Willow," Tara moaned as the smaller girl suckled on her breast, running her hands down her lover's bare back, "That feels so good."

Willow wrapped her lips around the blonde's nipple and bit down for a moment before releasing the taut bud and moving back up to kiss Tara's lips, hungrily. Their tongues duelled for a few moments before Willow pulled back and moved so she was sitting properly on the sofa, patting her thighs and looking at the blonde ardently.

"On my lap."

Tara grinned and moved her body so her knees were resting either of the redhead's thighs but Willow shook her head.

"Uh uh. Other way."

Tara raised an eyebrow but turned herself around so she was facing away from the smaller girl. Willow gripped the blonde's hips.

"Now sit on my lap."

"Like this?" Tara asked, sitting down fully on her wife's lap, glancing over her shoulder to meet Willow's gaze, "Is this how you want me?"

"Uh uh. Our own kinda reverse cowgirl," Willow grinned, spreading her legs, and Tara's in the process, since the blonde was sitting atop her, "I wanna take you nice and deep. You comfy?"

"Oh yea," Tara replied, relaxing her back into Willow's front, "I'm not too heavy?"

"Don't be silly. You've been on top of me plenty of times."

Tara smiled, enjoying the feeling of the redhead touching against every part of her and moaned quietly when Willow's hands moved beneath their bodies and started running along her inner thighs.

"Mmhh, yea..."

Willow turned her head and started placing kisses along the blonde's neck as she let one hand move higher, lightly tapping her fingers against her lover's sensitive skin until they glided into the taller girl's wetness. Both women moaned at the feeling and Tara bucked her hips subconsciously, her head lolling back so the back of her neck was against Willow's shoulder, her eyes shut tight.

The redhead smiled as Tara's actions made her face come fully into view and watched her as she let her fingers start a light rubbing motion against her wife's clit.

"Ohhh...yea, Willow...so good..."

Willow continued to apply some light friction to her lover's hard nub for a couple of minutes as the blonde moaned continuously, getting louder and louder each time. The redhead's other hand had moved to cup Tara's breast, fondling her flesh greedily until the taller girl started bucking her hips again, on purpose this time. The smaller girl took the hint and stopped her rubbing motion, bringing her fingers down and entering her.

"Ughhh...Oh...Goddd..."

Tara gasped when she felt herself being entered, her hips moving instinctively against them as she strained her neck back even further against her wife's shoulder. Willow took the opportunity to resume kissing her lover's neck, thrusting as deeply inside the blonde as she could.

"You feel so good, baby," she whispered into Tara's ear, nibbling on her lobe, "Yea, so good. Letting me take you."

"Only you," Tara moaned before the redhead's fingers suddenly started hitting against her sweet spot, making her entire body and head jerk forwards, "Oh fuck!"

Willow watched and felt Tara bounce up and down on top of her, her ass hitting against the smaller girl's thighs on each downward thrust, turning the redhead on beyond belief. She removed her hand from her wife's breast and used it to brush the blonde's hair over her shoulder, giving Willow complete access to her bare back.

Willow watched her lover's back muscles ripple under her skin and saw a bead of sweat form at the back of her neck. She dropped her head, licking the droplet away and continuing licking up her spine and to her neck. Tara groaned loudly at the action, so the smaller girl repeated it, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over the blonde's shoulder when she reached there.

"Willow, Willow," Tara gasped as she felt white-hot pleasure begin to expand in her abdomen, "Will, I'm..."

Tara didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the pleasure erupted within her, her hands going to grip the cushion of the sofa beneath them as a string of drawn-out moans fell from her lips. She collapsed back against Willow a moment later, her sweaty back connecting with the redhead's sweatier front, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Wow."

"You liked that?" Willow asked with a smug smile, gently removing her fingers and resting them against the blonde's waist while her other hand massaged Tara's shoulder, "I did."

"Very much," Tara murmured, nestling her back further into her wife's front, "Where'd you think up this position?"

Tara had figured they'd made love every which way possible in their five years together but not the particular one they'd just experienced.

"I may have leafed through that copy of the Kama Sutra Anya got you for your birthday," Willow replied with a blush, "It was just sitting there so I had a peek. We've, uh...we've tried pretty much everything already. At least the ones that don't come with an 'only body contortionists need try' warning."

Tara let out a low laugh.

"I know. I looked through it, too. Not that I'm not completely and 100% satisfied with our sex life, I was just curious. Must've missed that one though. I'm glad you didn't."

Willow giggled and nuzzled into her wife's neck for a moment before turning the blonde's head and letting their lips meet gently. They kissed softly for a minute before Tara hooking Willow's legs up and manoeuvred them both so they were lying flat on the sofa, with her on top.

"You're so beautiful," Tara whispered as she took a moment to just stare down at her wife, "How're you so beautiful?"

"'Cause you make me that way," Willow replied softly, "I love you."

"Love you too," Tara responded as her lips began trailing down her lover's neck, "Always."

Willow just sighed softly and closed her eyes in response as Tara continued to kiss down her body. She felt the blonde kneel between her legs and a moment later, felt her wife's tongue sink into her, running along her lips.

"Mmhh, baby..."

Willow dropped one leg, placing her foot flat on the floor to give Tara more room and bucked her hips gently, wanting some deeper contact. She groaned when instead of that, she felt a complete loss of any type of contact.

"Nooo, Tara, I was enjoying that," she whined, opening her eyes in confusion, seeing the blonde kneeling between her legs, "Is there not enough room? If your neck is hurting we can go upstairs, but we need to go quickly baby 'cause I need you really badly."

"Here is fine," Tara replied, grabbing the redhead's other leg and hooking it over her shoulder, shamelessly moving her gaze down to stare at her wife's core, which was already glistening, "You weren't lying. You are wet."

Willow felt her breath quicken, both from being exposed so wantonly and from the way Tara was staring at her.

"Want your fingers, baby. Inside me."

Tara grinned and turned her head slightly, kissing Willow's ankle - which was resting on her shoulder – before quickly slipping two fingers inside the redhead.

"Oh god, yes!" Willow cried out as the blonde started pumping in and out of her, "Oh my...god, baby..."

Tara moved her hips behind her hand to give more power to her thrusts as she stroked the leg thrown over her. Her gaze went between looking at Willow's face, pleasure etched all over her, down to her heaving breasts and then further down as she watched her fingers inside her lover, the slick wet sounds of them moving in and out only adding to the overall wonderful sensation of making love to the redhead.

"Oh god, I...mmhh...I'm...ugh, uhhhh...oh fuck, so close..."

Willow threw her arms behind her, clutching onto the armrest of the sofa as she thrashed her head from side to side, Tara's fingers reaching as deep inside her as they could and curling against her spongy spot inside.

"Just a little more, baby, little more..."

She groaned when she felt a third finger slip inside her and gasped sharply when just a minute later a fresh burst of ecstasy rise within her and break throughout her entire body, her muscles tensing for several moments before she relaxed again completely, her arms leaving their grip on the armrest as she blindly held them out, hoping Tara would understand what she wanted.

Tara, of course, did and gently removed her fingers, placing Willow's leg back down flat on the sofa, then lay softly on top of her wife. She felt the redhead's arms cross on her back and kissed her tenderly. Willow responded as best she could, though was still hazy from her orgasm until they naturally pulled apart and Tara rested her head on the smaller girl's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Willow?" Tara's voice piped up after a few minutes of their cuddling.

"Yes, beautiful?" Willow asked sleepily, having almost lulled off in the quiet embrace.

"Remind me I need to sing to you more often."


	71. Chapter 71

Willow groaned and threw her arm out to turn off the loudly beeping alarm before manoeuvring herself and wrapping that same arm around the body next to her. Tara let out a small whimper.

"Will..."

"Shush, baby, it's okay," Willow mumbled sleepily when she heard her wife's raspy voice call her name; her eyes closed and head pressed into the blonde's neck, "I always set it for a few minutes early, remember? We have some snuggle time."

Willow heard Tara clear her throat followed by a loud, grated cough. She lifted her head and blinked a couple of times to focus her eyes, then frowning when she saw her wife's pale features.

"Hey, baby, you don't look so good," she said softly and put the back of her hand against the taller girl's forehead, "Oh honey, you're burning up."

Tara closed her eyes as they stung against the light and coughed again, covering her mouth as she did so.

"I don't feel well," she said, groaning and sniffling as her voice came out as a congested squeak.

"I think you have the flu, love," Willow replied quietly, placing a tender kiss against her wife's temple, feeling the heat emanating from her, "Stay there, okay? I'm gonna get you some tea."

Tara just managed a murmur of understanding and Willow quickly got off the bed, making as little movement as possible and closed the curtains that hadn't been closed the night before to stop the harsh light from shining in before running down the stairs, putting the electric kettle on, then reaching for the house phone and pressing one of the speed dial numbers.

"Hi, Michelle?" she asked when a voice on the other line picked up, "It's Willow. I'm okay, thanks, but, um, Tara's not. Oh no, nothing serious, I just think she has the flu. She's all fever-y and cough-y and anyway, there's no way she'll be able to go into work today. Okay, I'll tell her. Thanks, Michelle. Bye."

Willow hung up before quickly dialling another number and holding the phone between her ear and the shoulder as the kettle boiled, taking a mug down from the cupboard as a voice came through the other end again.

"Hey, Xander, it's Willow. Sorry for the early call, but I'm not gonna be able to come into work today. Tara's got the flu, so she needs me here. But I have my laptop here, I won't be able to do as much as in the office, but if you send me on the deets for any info you need, I'll do as much as I can," Willow said as she poured water in on top of the teabag she'd put in the mug, then frowned as she heard Xander's response to what she had said, "Yes, I did say deets. No, I don't think it's too 2003! Look, Xand, I really don't have time to debate whether my usage of slang is outdated or not, Tara's really sick. Okay. Thanks, buddy. I owe ya one."

Willow hung up the phone and went to the refrigerator, pouring a tall glass of orange juice and taking that and the mug of tea and carrying it upstairs. She saw Tara had fallen back asleep and quietly placed the drinks on the nightstand before tiptoeing into the bathroom and opening their medicine cabinet, taking out the bottle of Advil and the thermometer before returning to the bedroom and sitting on the bed.

"Ooff," Tara coughed, waking up and looking around in confusion.

"It's okay, honey," Willow whispered, opening the bottle of pills and retrieving two of them, "Just take these pills and drink a little and you can go right back to sleep. Rest is good."

Tara wordlessly took the pills offered to her and sipped as Willow held the orange juice up to her mouth, feeling too unwell to do anything but comply with what her wife was saying until she caught sight of the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Work," she croaked and Willow just shook her head.

"I called, baby, don't worry, I told them you won't be in. Michelle says to feel better."

Tara crinkled her brow.

"You'll be late."

"I'm not going in," Willow replied, putting the orange juice back on the nightstand, and grabbing the thermometer, "My wife needs some TLC."

Tara was about to protest but Willow just gave her look and she smiled as best she could.

"Love you."

"I know," Willow smiled back, placing the thermometer in the blonde's ear and pressing the button, "I love you, too. Oh boy, 101.6°. Yea, definitely the flu. Okay, those Advil should help with your fever. What else hurts, honey?"

Tara groaned slightly.

"Everything."

"Oh baby," Willow replied, sympathetically cupping her wife's cheek, "Sleep, okay?"

Tara nodded against the hand on her cheek and felt the redhead place another warm kiss on her temple.

"I'll keep checking on you," Willow said, standing up and tucking in the covers around her wife before opening the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out a pack of tissues, "You're gonna need these. And your juice is there. I'll take the tea back down 'cause it's probably gone cold, but just yell if you need anything."

Tara nodded again wordlessly, the scratchiness of her throat meaning it hurt to talk. Willow sat back down for a moment and placed soft kisses over each of the blonde's eyelids.

"That's my girl. Now, close those beautiful baby blues."

Tara gratefully let her eyes fluttered closed and felt Willow stand up, placing a final kiss against her head.

"Love you," Willow whispered against the taller girl's hair before straightening up again and walking quietly out of the room and down the stairs.

"Whoops," she said to herself as she looked down and realised she was still wearing just the tank top and pair of pyjama bottoms she'd gone to sleep in the night before, "Oh well. Not gonna disturb Tara now to get changed."

She put the kettle back on to make herself a cup of coffee and retrieved her laptop from the living room, letting it load while she made the coffee, absently thinking on the few other times Tara had been sick in their years together.

The first time had been the December after they'd moved into their dorm together in college. It had been raining heavily all month and Tara had had an outdoor class with one of the more liberal professors of the college and they had gotten caught in a rainstorm, leaving her bedridden for two days with a heavy cold.

The second time had been in the middle of summer when they moved into their apartment and Tara had just started her job – she'd caught a stomach bug from one of the children she'd been working with and couldn't keep anything down for almost four days before recovering.

The third time Tara had been having recurring headaches that manifested harshly one night, making her physically ill. Willow had rushed her straight to the emergency room, the doctor there diagnosing migraines, most likely stress-related from the particularly heavy caseload Tara had had at that particular time. Willow had demanded she take a week off work to unwind and the migraines hadn't made an appearance since.

The last time had been just a couple of weeks before they'd gotten engaged and Tara had gotten laryngitis, leaving her practically unable to speak for almost a week.

Willow, in stark contrast, never got sick. Apart from the occasional sniffle when she was a child, she'd never caught any bug or flu that was going and had only had to see the inside of a hospital once when she was 7 and had fallen off her bike during the learning stage, resulting in a fractured arm. She figured she just had a really good immune system and happy she did so because it meant she got to give her then girlfriend the care she needed and was just as happy to do the same for her now wife.

_Stupid January in upstate New York. Making my girl feel all blech-y._

Willow sighed and sipped on her coffee as she logged into her work email and saw Xander had sent her a note requesting whatever she could find for on a local business. She dragged a stool over to where she was standing and sat on it comfortably as she started doing what work she could from home.

She got so lost in what she was doing, she didn't look up from the screen until the 'low battery' sign popped up in the corner and she noticed it was already lunchtime.

"Shit, Tara."

She jumped up and rushed her laptop into the living room, plugging it in to charge before running back into the kitchen, getting a few things together, then going up the stairs and sitting on the side of the bed, Tara's eyes fluttering open at the movement.

"Hi, angel," Willow whispered with a smile, "I brought you some toast. How're you feeling?"

"A little better," Tara said quietly, though it looked like it pained her to speak still and her voice was completely congested, "Thanks."

She carefully sat up against the headboard and took the plate offered to her, lightly nibbling on the toast.

"Let me check that fever," Willow said, getting up and repeating the action she'd done earlier, putting the thermometer in her wife's ear and frowning when she read the reading, "Still up. Okay, we'll keep you on a steady dose of that Advil and plenty of drinks."

Tara couldn't help a small smile.

"Okay, Dr. Willow," she said before sneezing loudly, "Ow."

Willow plucked a tissue from the pack on the nightstand and held it against her wife's nose, gently wiping it. Tara's head turned at the tender action, not feeling babied or silly like some might but just much loved.

"Why are you taking care of me?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion and cold.

Willow just smiled and dropped the tissue on the nightstand.

"'Cause I married ya. Snots and all."

Tara dropped her head coyly and the redhead lifted her chin up with her fingers, leaning forwards for a kiss but the blonde quickly pulled back.

"You don't want my germs."

Willow scoffed playfully.

"Nonsense, I never get sick. Now lay one on me, sugar."

Tara giggled and accepted a soft kiss.

"Now how's that toast going down?" Willow asked, lightly stroking her wife's cheek, "Settling your tummy at all?"

Tara nodded and put the plate, almost all the toast gone, on the nightstand.

"Good," Willow smiled, "Think you could sleep a bit more? I can go out and get you some magazines if you want or get you comfy on the sofa if you wanna watch some TV but sleep would be best, you'll get better quicker."

"I could sleep," Tara replied before a sharp shiver went through her.

"I'll get another blanket," Willow said when she saw the shiver and rushed out to retrieve one from the linen closet in the hallway, covering Tara with it when she returned, then handled the Advil bottle again, "Two more of these, beautiful girl."

Tara swallowed the pills with the juice on her nightstand and lay back down against the pillows.

"You're the best," she said with a rasp as she settled.

"'Cause I have the best," Willow replied, tucking in the blankets in around her wife again, "Now, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"I'll try," Tara said sleepily as deep coughs rose from her chest.

Willow placed her lips against the blonde's temple and left a lingering kiss there until the coughing stopped and she felt Tara slip into slumber. She quietly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and went back downstairs, making her own lunch and eating at her laptop as she continued to do the work she could.

When she'd done what was possible from her own laptop, she closed her laptop and turned the television on to a low volume, smiling slightly when she saw Oprah was on, getting flashbacks to her years of unemployment when she'd watch the chat queen to alleviate boredom.

She absently watched the TV and didn't even feel it as she began to drift off herself until a loud bang from upstairs made her eyes fly open and she leapt out of her seat, rushing up to Tara, her eyes widening in alarm when she saw there was nobody in the bed.

"Baby?"

"I'm here," a meek voice came from the other side of the room and Willow skidded over, seeing her wife lying in a heap on the floor, holding her head.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked as she crouched down and gathered the blonde in her arms.

"I sneezed really loudly in my sleep," Tara replied, nasally and foggily, "And then I was on the floor. I think I fell. I hurt my nose."

Willow wiped some hair away from the blonde's brow and leaned forwards to place a gentle kiss on her reddened nose.

"Let's get you back into bed, princess," she said, helping her wife up and back onto the mattress, "Maybe lie in the middle in case you get any more sneeze-y attacks."

Tara shuffled into the middle of the bed as Willow went to pick up the pile of used tissues on the nightstand to put them in the trash.

"Willow, those are all really germy."

Willow just shook her head with a smile.

"Baby, I told you. I never get sick."

And then she sneezed.


	72. Chapter 72

"I told you it wasn't just a sneeze."

Willow just whimpered in response to her wife's words and clutched at her head. When she'd sneezed the afternoon before, she'd dismissed it as an isolated event and had to admit, didn't feel wonderful as she was going to sleep, but she wasn't worried – she never got sick.

Except apparently her immune system was to betray her for the first time as when she'd woken up that morning, she felt like her entire body had been run over by a truck and that every breath was like choking on air.

"Everything hurts," she whined, puffing a breath out in frustration.

"I know," Tara replied irately and nasally.

She was too still full of cold and Willow's constant whining since they'd woken up – both having stayed in bed, though Tara was now reconsidering moving to the sofa – was starting to make her headache even worse.

Willow didn't notice the annoyed tone, too consumed with the pounding of her own head, the ache all over her face and entire body and the constant nausea just sitting in her stomach.

"How do people stand this?" she asked, turning on her side away from the blonde, "This is awful. I feel like I'm dying."

Tara just stayed quiet, apart from a short series of sneezes, which made her scowl as her nose throbbed.

Willow reached out to try and grab a tissue to blow her own nose, but found she couldn't without moving. The mere thoughts of having to move her aching muscles made her wince and she felt herself start to become completely overwhelmed when she felt her nose begin to run on top of that.

"Tara..."

Tara's features instantly softened at the forlorn tone of her wife's voice and she felt awful for snapping when she heard the redhead start to sob quietly.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay," she said, quickly turning and gathering the smaller girl in her arms – both of them lying on their sides with Willow's back to Tara's front – and slipped her hand under her wife's pyjama top, lightly patting her stomach in circles, "Look, tummy rubs. Tummy rubs always make you feel better. It's okay, honey, it's okay."

Willow started to quieten at the comforting touch before piping up softly.

"Will you sing to me?"

Tara moved to rest her head on the smaller girl's shoulder and took a deep breath. She was sure her voice was going to sound horrible since she was completely congested, but Willow had always been so loving and attentive and affectionate to her when she'd been sick and felt awful that so far she'd been nothing but grouchy when the roles were reversed, her own ill feeling no excuse in her opinion. And Willow wanted singing. So singing is what she would get.

_Wise men say... __  
__Only fools rush in... __  
__But I can't help... __  
__Falling in love with you..._

Tara sang as best she could with her blocked nasal passages, choosing a song that she hoped would work with her gruff voice – Elvis Presley's 'Can't Help Falling In Love'.

_Shall I stay? __  
__Would it be a sin? __  
__If I can't help... __  
__Falling in love with you..._

She continued to lightly rub her hand over Willow's stomach as she sang but the redhead was still sobbing so she squeezed their bodies tightly together.

_Like a river flows, __  
__Surely to the sea, __  
__Darling so it goes, __  
__Some things are meant to be._

Willow's sobs started to turn into quiet sniffles and Tara took a deep breath before continuing.

_Take my hand, __  
__Take my whole life too, __  
__For I can't help, __  
__Falling in love with you..._

Tara felt like she was about to sneeze and sniffed it back so she could continue singing.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea, __  
__Darling so it goes, __  
__Some things are meant to be._

Tara cleared her throat as a second sneeze threatened to erupt, effectively stopping it once again.

_Take my hand, __  
__Take my whole life too, __  
__For I can't help, __  
__Falling in love with you._

Willow moved to rest her hand over Tara's, the singing doing its job of comforting her completely.

_Take my hand, __  
__Take my whole life too, __  
__For I can't help, __  
__Falling in love with you. __  
__For I can't help... __  
__Falling in love... __  
__With... __  
__You..._

She trailed off softly and Willow sniffled.

"That was really cheesy."

Tara smiled and placed a kiss on her wife's neck.

"I know."

Willow just sniffled again.

"You're voice is still really sexy even when you're all flu-y."

Tara squeezed the redhead's body tightly and kissed the top of her ear.

"Thank you."

Willow squeezed the hand beneath hers on her stomach.

"Sorry for being the world's worst patient."

"It's okay," Tara replied in a loving whisper, "'Cause you're the world's best wife."

Willow gently turned herself in her wife's arms and looked at her adoringly.

"Kiss, please."

Tara raised an eyebrow.

"That's how we got you into this flu mess in the first place."

"You already got me all germy," Willow protested, "You're not gonna give me more flu. And anyway it was worth getting it to get a smooch from you."

Tara smiled.

"Worth the 'worst headache you've ever had' and feeling like 'a car had slammed into you and that a 'cat was permanently sitting on your face'?"

"Yes," Willow replied before a small smirk played on her lips, "You know how I like having a pussy on my face."

Tara blushed and shook her head with a grin.

"Don't you try to start anything," she said jokingly, "If I tried to go down on you right now I'd probably choke with my blocked nose and that would just ruin our sex life."

Willow giggled and Tara smiled down at her.

"You feeling a little better?"

"I still feel like a cave of bats have set up home in my belly," Willow replied before smiling a grateful smile, "But tummy rubs helped."

Tara started moving her hand on the redhead's stomach.

"How about tummy rubs with a kiss?"

"Finally," Willow murmured playfully as Tara softly covered her lips with her own and gently moved them.

Willow responded softly and was about to push her tongue forwards to deepen the kiss – she may have been feeling like crap, but she was never able to resist smooching time with her wife before she felt a sudden fizzing feeling in the tip of her nose and before she could stop it, had pulled away from the kiss and sneezed.

On Tara.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Willow said, covering her mouth and reaching for a tissue, "I'm so sorry."

Tara took the tissue and wiped her face before shaking her head with a small smile at her wife.

"It's okay," she said before repeating the words Willow had said to her the day before, "I married you, snots and all."

Willow went to lean up for another kiss but was stopped as she was suddenly plagued by a coughing fit.

"Hmmpph," Willow made a noise of disapproval, folding her arms over her chest and pouting, "One thing having the stupid flu make me feel like I've been in a car accident, but denying me Tara-smoochies is just not fair. I'm never gonna feel better and you won't ever kiss me 'cause you say 'snots and all' but-"

Willow cut herself off to take a deep breath, making her pout even more.

"And I can't even babble properly 'cause I can't breathe."

Tara cupped her wife's cheek and stroked the skin under her thumb.

"You're gonna feel better. I feel better today than I did yesterday which means tomorrow you'll feel better than you do today and I bet by the weekend we'll both be good as new. Back to full smooching and babbling health."

"Promise?" Willow asked in a small voice.

"I promise," Tara answered assuredly before lifting her hand and playful dotting a finger against the redhead's nose, "And I would never stop kissing you. In sickness and in health, remember?"

Willow gave a small smile.

"We wrote our own vows."

"Well it was understood," Tara replied, sticking her tongue out before slipping off the bed, "Think you'd be able to manage some toast?"

"But that means you leaving..." Willow replied, pouting again.

The flu was making her feel particularly needy.

"How about this?" Tara asked, perching on the side of the bed, "I'll go and quickly make us some toast and some honey and lemon drinks for our throats and then we can snuggle and maybe try and sleep off the rest of this cold?"

Willow contemplated the idea.

"You'll be really quick?"

"As quick as my ache-y body will move," Tara replied, holding her hand over her heart in promise, then grabbed the pillow she'd been lying on and thrust it into the redhead's hands, "You can cuddle that until I'm back."

Willow smiled as she rested her head on of the pillow.

"Smells like you."

Tara gave a small laugh and stood up.

"I much prefer this version of sick-you."

"I'll try and keep grumpy-Willow to a minimum," Willow replied seriously, "You'll have to accept needy-Willow in her place."

"Oh no, I have to give my wife kisses and cuddles?" Tara asked in mock-exasperation, "I suppose if I _have_ to."

Willow rolled her eyes playfully.

"This flu clearly isn't affecting the sarcastic part of your brain."

Tara just leant down and placed a kiss against the redhead's temple.

"I'll be back in less than 10 minutes."

Willow watched as the blonde left the room and shuffled back down into a lying position, holding the pillow Tara had given her against her front. She closed her eyes and focused on her body for a moment, deciding she did feel a little better than she had when she had first woken up and put it down to the comfort she'd received from her wife.

The thought pleased her even more and she spent the next few minutes just resting until she heard a small clattering and sat up as she saw Tara re-entering the room carrying a small tray with a plate of toast and two mugs.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Careful, the mugs are hot."

Tara put the tray down on the nightstand and picked up one mug, handing the other to the smaller girl before climbing back into the bed.

"Mmhh, this really soothes your throat," Willow said as she took a sip of the honey and lemon drink, "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome," Tara smiled, sipping her own drink.

They both quietly ate some of the toast and finished their drinks before Willow settled back into the bed and turned on her side, reaching behind and pulling Tara to her, indicating she wanted to be spooned. The blonde, of course, complied and rested her hand over her wife's stomach again, which made Willow sigh happily.

"Mmhh, Tara-snuggles. The only real cure for the common cold."


	73. Chapter 73

"Hey, Willster. Finally over that cold?"

"Thank god," Willow replied, spinning around in her chair as Xander stood in the doorway of the 'robot room', "Me and the flu do not mesh well together. And me and Tara having it at the same time, that was... it was...unpleasant."

Willow gave a small shudder and Xander laughed.

"Well we're glad you're back. Listen, I just came up to tell ya, we got to go on a little trip tomorrow. How do you feel about undercover work?"

"Under...undercover?" Willow asked in disbelief, "I'm just the computer whiz. I'm not good with detective-y, stealth-y stuff. I'm just really good at cracking servers."

"Which is why we need you," Xander replied, spinning the other chair that was in the room around and sitting on it backwards, "You know that work you've been compiling for us for that furniture company in Syracuse?"

"Yea," Willow nodded, "They all seem legit on paper, but some of their figures just don't add up."

"Exactly," Xander sighed, rubbing his temple, "But the company's drawing up their quarterly reports as we speak, reporting them on Thursday."

Willow though for a moment and nodded.

"February 1st. Right, start of a new quarter."

Xander nodded as well.

"Yea. So anyway, we got linked in with the IRS, they have their suspicions as well so they've agreed to work with us. Me and Jesse are gonna go in, fronting as IRS operatives. We're gonna make up a problem with getting the accounts on their computer and call you in as an IT guy. Or gal. Once you have access to their system, you can download all their files for us and hopefully their internal notes will tell us where they're hiding their cash."

Willow nervously chewed the skin of her thumb.

"This is like...this is like a real-deal, like, operation. If I spaz up I could ruin everything."

Xander reached out and put a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"You won't. I believe in you. We all believe in you. You know you're the only one with the skills to pull this off, Will."

Willow inhaled slowly before smiling.

"Okay. I'm in."

"Excellent," Xander stood and clapped his hands together, "We're leaving tomorrow, just one night. All you need is clothes; the team'll bring everything else. Great to have you in on this one, Will."

He gave a thumbs up as he left the room and Willow laughed after him before spinning back around in her seat, excited about her very first 'mission'.

* * *

Willow put her key in the front door and opened it, smiling when she smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen. Tara had been working a half-day, so she'd had the drive home alone and was looking forward to whatever culinary delights her wife had whipped up. She walked further towards the kitchen and leant against the doorway, watching the blonde chop and stir things around her, oblivious to her presence and smiled at when she heard her wife start to hum along to the radio playing in the background.

"Smells amazing," she said eventually and Tara's head shot up with a smile.

"Hi, honey. How was work?"

Willow's face faltered slightly and she straightened up.

"I'm leaving you."

Tara dropped the dish she was holding, causing it to smash into a thousand pieces on the floor and stood rooted to the spot, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"You're what?"

Willow suddenly realised what she'd said and rushed over to where the blonde was standing, carefully stepping over the broken plate and pulling her wife into a hug.

"Business trip," she said quickly, "I have to go on a business trip."

Tara almost choked on air and wrapped her arms as tightly around the redhead as possible.

"Why the hell did you word it like that?" she shouted angrily, though didn't loosen her hold.

"Baby..." Willow choked out, "Can't...breathe..."

"Deal with it," Tara replied, refusing to let go as her voice lowered to a whisper, "I think my heart just literally stopped."

Willow wanted to respond but couldn't, she was being squeezed so tightly so just held on until Tara let go a few minutes later. Willow could see her hands were shaking.

"I'm really sorry, Tare-bear," she said, taking her wife's hands and squeezing them to try and stop the shake, "You know I spaz up my words...and my actions...and just in general sometimes. And I mean, if I was really leaving you, I'd at least have brought you some flowers or something."

Tara glared at the smaller girl and Willow winced.

"There I go again," she said with what she hoped was an adorable smile, "I would never, ever leave you."

Tara continued to glare for a moment before pulling Willow to her again, though not as tight this time and exhaled slowly.

"Don't do that to me again, okay?" she said, blinking away the tears of shock that had formed in her eyes before pulling away and leaning down to start to gather up the broken pieces of the plate, "So a business trip?"

Willow heard the still-upset-though-she-was-trying-to-hide-it tone of her wife. She lowered herself and took the broken slivers from the blonde's hand, putting them back on the floor before cupping her cheek.

"How could I ever leave that beautiful face?" she asked softly and stroked the skin under her thumb before lowering her hand again and starting to gather the plate pieces, "I'll do this. You get back to that delicious dinner."

Tara smiled that Willow knew exactly how to reassure her and straightened up, returning to the salad she had been preparing.

"So, a business trip?" she asked, her voice much more confident this time, "I didn't think your job involved business trips."

"Me either," Willow replied, throwing the shards in her hands into the trash and grabbing the sweeping brush to gather up the smaller pieces, "Don't worry, I don't think it's gonna be a regular thing, just for this one case we're working on. I'll only be gone the one night."

Tara turned and bent down, checking the lasagne and garlic bread in the over as she spoke.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Willow replied, somewhat sadly, "Sorry about the late notice. Like I said, not a regular thing. And I'll only be in Syracuse so if there's some big emergency I can be back in a couple of hours."

"I'll miss you," Tara responded but gave her wife a reassuring smile, "How're you feeling about it?"

Willow bit her lip.

"Kinda nervous. It's like a proper covert operation. What if I mess up?"

Tara wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You're gonna be great."

* * *

"Rosenberg-Maclay?"

"Here," Willow squeaked, "I mean, me. I mean I'm here. Me here."

The man who'd called her name looked at the rest of his colleagues as if he was asking 'this is the one who's gonna crack the case?' and Willow looked down, shamefaced until Xander put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's everyone," he said, addressing the hotel conference room of FBI agents and analysts, "Okay, this is where we're keeping base, so most of you will be working from me. Myself, Agent McNally and Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay here are going to be working mostly in the offices of Elmwood Furniture downtown. We all know the plan; me and Jesse have an appointment this afternoon and their computer system is gonna crash for as long as it takes for Willow to retrieve their internal files. Everyone know what they're doing?"

There was a round of nods and murmurs of agreement and Xander clapped his hands together.

"Great. We get enough dirt for an arrest on this one... well, guys, the steaks are on me. Now let's get started."

Everyone in the room went about to their own sections and Xander turned to Willow.

"Don't be intimidated. They're all just jealous 'cause they know you have the skills they can only dream of. Now, here's your ID badge. Nothing too difficult, we kept your name the same so you won't forget it and as far as the company's concerned, you're an IT tech with the IRS so they shouldn't ask any questions."

"Okay," Willow replied, though she was taking shallow breaths.

"Breathe easy kiddo," Jesse's voice was heard as he walked up to them, "Cool as a cucumber, that's how you work undercover. You know your plan of action?"

Willow nodded.

"Wait for your call. Tell the front desk who I am, log onto their system and look like I'm trying to fix it while I download all their files."

"Nice and simple," Xander smiled, "And you should get most of the stuff done today so hopefully we'll only have to go in for the morning tomorrow to finish off and we can be back in Buffalo in time for our women to bring us dinner. Or the Chinese takeout dude in Jesse's case."

Jesse patted Xander on the back playfully, though quite hard and checked his watch.

"We should head out."

The trio made sure they had everything in order and made their way out to the SUV that Xander and Jesse had driven up to Syracuse in that morning, though Willow had had to take her own car since the backseat of the SUV had been filled with some of the equipment the team were going to need.

Xander and Jesse talked about football as Xander drove down the streets to their destination, both obviously comfortable about what they were about to do but Willow sat in the back, looking about the window and trying to remain calm.

She knew she had nothing to be really worried about – it wasn't like she was on an undercover drug sting or there was any real threat of things taking a violent turn, but her concerns were more that she'd mess up and disappoint the whole team.

She was known as a bit of a superstar in her department because of her excellent computer skills and she really didn't want to lose that. It wasn't an ego thing, although she did enjoy the boost it gave her, it was more about finally getting job satisfaction after she'd spent so long unemployed.

"Right, that's their HQ over there, that big red building," Xander said, pulling the redhead from her thoughts, "We'll call you with the fake call, wait about twenty minutes to make it seem like you're not right outside waiting and then come in. Got it?"

"Got it," Willow nodded, portraying a lot more confidence than she had, "Good luck."

"You too," Jesse smiled from the rear-view mirror, "You won't need it though, this is all easy as pie. Okay, do we look like stuffy IRS men?"

Willow laughed and moved forwards, tightening Jesse's tie slightly.

"Very stuffy. I'll see you in there."

Xander and Jesse exited the car and Willow pulled her Ipod from her pocket, listening to some music to distract herself until she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket and whipped it out, placing it against her ear. She said nothing as she listened to Xander tell her she was needed urgently at the address they were at, knowing it was all a pretence until her friend hung up again.

She wrapped her earphones around her Ipod and stuck it back in her pocket, then got out of the car. She walked around the block a couple of times before deciding enough time had passed and went into the building she'd seen her colleagues walk into going up to the front desk.

"I was called in. IT problem."

The woman at the reception frowned for a moment.

"Oh you're with the IRS men," she said, adopting a very pleasant smile and Willow figured she'd been told to be extra nice, "Of course. If you just go through those doors right there..."

She nodded at a set of double doors behind her and Willow walked through them into an open office space, seeing Xander and Jesse standing around, pretending to read through a file.

"Are you the IT technician?" Xander asked in a pretend-but-realistic affected voice when he spotted Willow coming towards him and the redhead nodded, "We've tried logging into the computerised accounts but there seems to be a problem. Never happened to me before, so I can't say I know what's  
wrong."

"I need to apologise profusely for this," an older, balding man that Willow recognised as the owner of the company from the intel she'd already done on the case spoke up, obviously flustered, "I made sure all our records were available for you today, I don't know what this glitch is."

"Probably something simple," Willow said, trying to keep casual, before amending herself, "Although if it's a system problem, it might take me all day to fix it. I should really get started. Where does your main server operate from?"

The owner looked blank.

"Do your computers all operate on a linked network?" Willow asked.

"I believe so," the owner replied, wiping his brow.

"Okay..." Willow responded, trying not to laugh at the man's sketchiness, "Then I just need access to any computer in here. Could get noisy though, so maybe somewhere away from people working?"

Jesse shot Willow a discreet wink and the company owner gestured with his hand.

"You can use my office at the back here," he said, walking towards the back of the building, having no reason to believe Willow was anything other than an IT tech and so wasn't concerned about the sensitive material she would have access to, "Will that work?"

Willow nodded and walked into the office, the door closing behind her. She could see the hustle and bustle of the offices through the large window in the office as she settled behind the desk of the computer and took the flashdrive she'd been hiding in her pocket, attaching it to the usb port and opening a command box.

She typed in what she needed to, 'telling' the computer to access the complete network server and to copy all the hidden and unhidden files. It only took her about half an hour to do what she needed, the computer doing the rest by itself in the background.

"Now to look busy," she muttered to herself, biting her lip as she thought of how do just that.

She hadn't thought that far ahead, thinking it would've taken her longer to gain access to everything she needed to, but a high-class security system was not something Elmwood Furniture Ltd possessed which was quite surprising since Willow knew how much effort had been put into the company hiding their paper trail.

She shrugged and opened up the 'paint' application on the computer, amusing herself by drawing hers and Tara's initials in hearts for a little while before feeling silly for acting so adolescent and closing down the application, deciding she'd have to settle in for an afternoon of solitaire.

Countless games later, a small beeping sound was heard and Willow looked down in surprise to see that the command box was telling her the process had been completed, much sooner than anticipated. She went through the flashdrive and nodded as everything seemed to be in order and decided to use the time she had left to scan the server again, trying to find anything the prompt may have missed.

She grinned to herself as she found a few more carefully hidden files and transferred them to the flashdrive just as the company owner returned into the office. She quickly shut everything down and slipped the usb device into her pocket.

"We're closing up here," he said, nervously wringing his hands, "You're IRS colleagues are coming back tomorrow morning? Did you find out what the glitch was?"

"All fixed now," Willow replied with an easy smile, "It was just a jam in your network, takes a while to repair, like untwining a ball of yarn, but everything's working fine now."

"Excellent," the man replied, and Willow could tell he was happy that that meant the 'IRS' should be out of his hair by the next day.

_Yea, how little you know dude._

"So, yea, all fixed now. I'll, uh, just be going."

Willow scooted out of the office and scurried out of the building quickly, happy she'd done what she'd had to and gotten whatever information she could. She walked back to the car, spotting Jesse and Xander sitting in the front seat and hopped into the back.

"How'd it go, kiddo?" Jesse asked with a smile, turning his head around.

Willow fished the flashdrive from her pocket and held it between the seats.

"I got everything. And I went through their entire system with a fine tooth comb, there is not one file or trace of a file on that server that isn't on this little beauty now."

"You got everything?" Xander asked, turning his head around and smiling, "Really? In just the one day?"

"Everything," Willow nodded.

Xander and Jesse high-fived each other.

"Great," Jesse said, as Xander turned the engine on, "Me and Xand will just go in tomorrow morning and pretend to do our audit so we don't raise any suspicion and we're golden."

"Hey, if we get the team working on the information, we could have an arrest warrant by tomorrow morning," Xander pointed out as he drove, "Otherwise, yea, keep up appearances."

"Hey guys?" Willow piped up from the backseat, "You don't need me anymore, right? I mean, you two are doing the field stuff tomorrow and the intelligence guys are gonna be working on the info I got today..."

Jesse chuckled.

"You wanna go home early?"

"Not if you need me," Willow replied quickly, "Obviously I'm here to do my job."

"And you've done it," Xander responded, "Pretty damn well I think. We all need to write up reports for the day, but once I get those, you're free as bird, Willster."

Willow beamed at the fact that she wouldn't have to spend the night away from Tara.

"Thanks, Xand. I'll start my report as soon as we get back to the hotel."


	74. Chapter 74

"Xand!"

Xander looked up from the file in his hand and smiled as he saw Willow scurrying towards him.

"Okay, here you go, I's dotted and T's crossed," Willow said, handing over a collection of papers to Xander in the hotel conference room and bouncing on the balls of her feet edgily, "Full field report for the day."

Xander took the papers offered to him and nodded.

"Great. I'll read over it and make sure everything's okay, then you can go."

Willow's face fell slightly but she recovered quickly and forced a smile but Xander just laughed and slapped her back playfully.

"I'm joking, Willster, you're like a human pogo stick. Go, get out of here."

Willow contained a squeal of excitement but her entire face visibly lit up and she was about to thank Xander and run off when Jesse walked up to them, grinning.

"We got hidden accounts, we got secret notes to partners, we got everything! Warrant on the way as we speak. You really got the gold, kiddo."

"Uh huh," Willow nodded, her hands fumbling at her sides, "Great. Glad I could help. But, uh, I gotta go, so bye!"

Xander chuckled as he watched Willow pick up the small rucksack she'd brought with her from the side of the room and bound out the door.

"I wish I got that excited about going home," Jesse remarked with a smile and shake of his head.

"I think she's more excited about _who_ she's going home to," Xander replied, thumbing through the papers in his hands.

Jesse sighed and nodded.

"Must be nice."

Xander turned his head and raised an eyebrow at his colleague.

"Did I just hear Jesse McNally, bachelor extraordinaire, say he wanted to settle down?"

Jesse scoffed.

"No," he replied, puffing his chest out in an attempt to regain his bravado, no matter how false he may have felt it might be at that moment, "I just meant Tara's hot. I wouldn't mind getting a bit of that."

"Dude," Xander replied, smacking the back of Jesse's head, "A little respect. And never let Willow hear you say that. Besides, I thought you went for brunettes."

Jesse grinned.

"I do. Like that Alice chick, Willow's friend from Boston. Now _she_ was a fun night," he responded before deciding a change in subject was in order, "Hey, I got Sabres' tickets for Friday night, you wanna go?"

Oblivious to the discussion happening in the room she'd just left, Willow had made her way to her car and had just driven out of the hotel carpark and was going towards the highway. The sun had already set and Willow contemplated calling Tara to let her know she had left early but decided it would be fun to surprise her instead and turned on the radio to listen to for the ride home.

"Eugh," she groaned when she turned into the highway and saw there was back-to-back traffic, "I wanna be with Tara."

She dropped her head against the steering wheel in frustration but resigned herself to the long drive home. She was pleasantly surprised when the traffic cleared after only a few miles of tailback and happily sailed the rest of the way on the highway until she arrive outside back in Buffalo and pulled into her driveway, the house in complete darkness.

She made sure to close the front door as quietly as she could as she entered and kicked her shoes off in the foyer before tiptoeing up the stairs and into their bedroom. She smiled as she saw her wife calmly sleeping and walked over to the bed, climbing over Tara and leaning down to kiss her softly, enjoying the soft feel of the blonde's lips.

That was until she felt a harsh slap against her cheek, the force sending her flying off the bed.

"Jesus Christ, Tara, what the fuck?" she yelled in shock, holding her cheek as the light on the nightstand was turned on and she saw her wife sitting up in bed and looking at her, confused.

"Willow?"

"No, it's Santa Clause," Willow replied harshly, standing up, completely shocked by her wife's actions, "I didn't drive three hours in the dark just to come home and get slapped. Stupid me thought I might even a hug."

"Willow, I..." Tara blinked a few times in quick succession to try and focus her recently-slumbering mind before she realised what she'd done and a hand came up to cover her mouth, "Oh Willow. Willow, I'm so...I'm so sor-"

She cut herself off as a quiet sob rose from her throat and a few tears ran down her cheeks. Willow just absently rubbed her cheek before noticing her wife's distress and rushed over to her, no amount of anger overriding her concern.

"Don't cry, baby," she said, climbing back onto the bed and holding the blonde, "It's okay, don't cry."

Tara turned to face her wife, gulping down her sobs.

"You weren't supposed to be here...and I felt someone kissing me...and you weren't supposed to be here...I didn't know...and I just reacted...I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's fine, no problem," Willow smiled in reassurance, understanding now why she'd been slapped, "That's good, baby, it's good. I'd want you to slap someone else if they tried to kiss you."

Tara shook her head frantically.

"I'd never hurt you, I'd never hurt-"

Willow grabbed both of her wife's hands as she realised why Tara was getting quite so upset over this.

"Tara look at me," she said and released one of the blonde's hands, moving it up to cup the taller girl's cheek, "It was an accident. You didn't hurt me. You could never hurt me. You're not...you're not him."

Tara's breath was coming in heavy gasps as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She'd never raised her hand to anyone before, ever and doing so even by accident had shocked and scared her more than she thought possible, a fear she'd had ever since she was little, that she'd somehow turn into her father swiftly rising within her.

It was a fear of hers that she had always been able to alleviate by reminding herself of the kinder things she had in common with her mother and that she was her own person who controlled her actions. But she'd forgotten all that in the moment and so was very thankful that Willow knew her so well and knew just how and what to remind her.

"You're my beautiful, kind Tara, okay?" Willow continued, gazing into the taller girl's shimmering blue orbs, "My wonderful wife."

Tara dropped her head and worked on controlling her breathing for a few moments, calming down considerably in the process. She looked back up into her wife's concerned eyes and started to feel completely stupid for her reaction and outburst.

"Sorry," she managed in a whisper, "For slapping you and freaking out."

"_I'm_ sorry I scared you," Willow replied with a small smile, "I was trying to be all cute and romantic. And I really wanted a kiss."

Tara leaned forwards and placed a warm and gentle kiss on her wife's lips.

"There you go," she said with a small joke in her voice as she tried to let her embarrassment dissipate, "How come you're home? I wasn't expecting you 'til tomorrow night."

"I got my part of things done today," Willow explained, knowing she couldn't go into detail, "Everyone else is still in Syracuse but I asked to come home early since I really would've just been sitting around."

"I told you you'd do great," Tara replied proudly, "Your first big undercover job."

Willow smiled shyly.

"Hopefully my last too. I mean, it was kinda fun, but I'm more at home with all my own computers and stuff, you know? And home with you."

Tara reached out and cupped the redhead's cheek, but pulled away when Willow winced, still feeling a slight sting.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Willow dismissed it with a wave of her hand before getting a cheeky grin on her face, "Actually, it hurts. Really, really badly. You might just have to make it up to me and distract me with some...nice feelings?"

Tara grinned and dropped her head into Willow's neck, kissing the skin there.

"Nice feelings like this?"

Willow gave a murmur of approval.

"That's a very good start."

She tilted her neck to the side to give the blonde more room and kicked the blanket down to the end of the bed so she could roll on top of her wife.

"Hey there, sexy," she said, moving her lips to kiss up the taller girl's throat, "Wanna have a good time?"

"Yes please," Tara replied eagerly and breathlessly as their clothed bodies instinctively grinded together.

Willow moved her lips to cover Tara's and felt two hands tangle in her hair as they began to kiss slowly but passionately. Tara's ends eventually started to drift down when she felt an overwhelming urge to feel some skin and pulled at the end of her lover's shirt, whipping it over her head and throwing it on the floor.

Willow too let her hands begin to explore and ran them down the blonde's sides, towards the waistband of the boxers she was wearing as pyjamas.

_Don't be wearing panties, don't be wearing panties, don't be wearing panties, don't be wearing-_

"Ah, yessss," she hissed when her hand instantly came into contact with hot wetness, "Oh baby..."

Tara dragged her teeth along her bottom lip as her wife's fingers explored her core and groaned in frustration when she felt Willow remove her hand from her boxers.

"I want you naked," Willow said in response to the groan and quickly went about divesting the blonde of her clothes, standing up and shaking herself out of her jeans and panties as well so they were both naked and climbing back on top of her lover with a grin, "That's better."

Tara moved her hands around the redhead's body and firmly grabbed her butt cheeks as Willow teased her by just barely brushing their lips together over and over again.

"Willow, please," she mumbled, trying to capture the smaller girl's lips fully.

"Please what?" Willow replied, sticking her tongue out and running it along her lover's bottom lip sensually.

Tara thrust her tongue out of her mouth as well, hitting it against Willow's for just a second but the redhead just pulled away with a smirk and a shake of her head and the blonde knew what her wife wanted to hear.

"Please fuck me."

Willow grinned and snaked her hand down the taller girl's body, swatting her thighs apart and letting her fingers circle the blonde's entrance. Tara thrust her hips and groaned when she felt two nimble fingers enter her a second later, her hands moving to clutch Willow's shoulders tightly.

"Slow," she muttered, her eyes closed, "I want it nice and slow."

Willow slowly dragged her fingers out and thrust them back in again before dropping her head so her mouth was just above Tara's ear.

"How about slow...together?"

Tara grinned and opened her eyes, then manoeuvred them onto their sides and shuffled their bodies as close together as possible before letting her own hand slip between them.

Willow could feel her arousal slipping out onto her thighs as she felt her wife teasingly run her fingers along the hairs on her mound and moaned loudly when they finally sank into her wetness.

"Ahhhh...Tara..."

Tara wasted no time in dragging her fingers down and plunging them inside her lover. Willow cried out and dropped her head into the blonde's neck as they both started thrusting, deeply and slowly inside each other.

"More," Willow moaned after a few minutes and gasped when she felt three fingers enter her on the next upwards thrust, "Yessss..."

Tara turned her head into Willow's neck and began sucking on her pulsepoint, feeling a throb against her lips as she did so. Both girls moaned and started to instinctively move their fingers a little faster before Tara used her spare hand to turn the redhead's cheek towards her and kissed her softly.

"Ugh," Willow grunted, her eyes fluttering in pleasure as she felt her wife's fingers start to hit against her sweet spot, "Baby, yes..."

She grabbed onto the back of the taller girl's neck as their hips thrust towards each other.

"I love you," Tara breathed as she felt herself close to her breaking point.

"I love y-mmhhh!" Willow crushed their lips together before finishing her sentiment as her orgasm washed over her suddenly.

Tara followed with a series of shudders a moment later and their kiss began to slow gradually as they both came down from their high until their lips were just resting against one another.

"You," Willow finished in a murmur a moment with a lazy smile, her lips still only millimetres away from Tara's, "I love you."

"M'too," Tara mumbled sleepily before gathering her strength and removing her fingers from her lover to throw her arm around the redhead's waist and cuddle them as close together as possible, "I'm really glad you came home early."

Willow followed suit and grabbed the blanket to cover them again before wrapping her arm around the blonde and sighing contentedly.

"How could I not when you're the one I get to come home to?"


	75. Chapter 75

"Hey there, beautiful."

Tara smiled as she felt Willow's head come to rest on her shoulder, the redhead kneeling behind her.

"Hi."

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Willow asked softly, "I know this is your quiet time."

"Of course not," Tara replied as she gently dug in the soil in front of her with a small hand-shovel, having gotten in the habits of dedicating Sunday mornings to gardening, "I made a fruit salad for breakfast before I came out here, the bowl's in the fridge if you want some."

"I saw. Looks yummy," Willow responded before placing a kiss behind her wife's ear and lowering her voice to a whisper, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Tara dropped the shovel in her hand and spun around on the grass so she was facing her wife.

"Oh Willow. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Willow shrugged with a small smile, "I have our day all planned out anyway, so you didn't need to remember."

Tara pulled the redhead into a tight hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey. I promise I'll make it up to you for not remembering."

"Tara, stop, so you forgot the date," Willow scoffed, closing the embrace warmly, "Doesn't matter. Just don't forget our wedding anniversary or I really will be pissed."

"Never," Tara promised before pulling back and placing a soft kiss on the redhead's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Willow replied promptly before biting her lip and waggling her eyebrows, "You know, yard sex would really make it up to me..."

Tara blushed but had a small grin on her face.

"Willow, you know we can't. The neighbours can see in here."

"Only the top of the yard," Willow replied excitedly, having only suggested the idea as a joke but very much liking it on reflection, "Not here. Come on baby, it'd be so hot. We've never had sex outside before."

"You're serious?" Tara asked, her heart beginning to race at the idea as she looked around and saw that the view from any neighbouring windows would indeed be cut off by the wall surrounding their yard and the awning that was suspended over the back of their house, "Right here?"

Willow just grabbed two fistfuls of her wife's shirt and crushed their lips together. They fell backwards onto the grass and the redhead's hands moved to grasp the blonde's hair as they kissed hungrily.

Tara wasted no time in moving her hand down, trying to get it under the waistband of the smaller girl's jeans but Willow yanked it away and pulled back from the kiss.

"Uh huh," she shook her head with lascivious grin, "Not yet. Wanna see you first."

"What?" Tara asked, trying to focus her lust-filled mind and leaning down for another kiss.

Willow kissed back eagerly for a few moments before pulling away again and pushing Tara upwards slightly.

"Show me."

Tara nervously looked over her shoulder as she realised what her wife meant.

"What if someone sees?"

"Then they'll see the hot piece of ass I married," Willow replied, possessively and with a growl, not caring how crass she sounded, "Get naked."

Tara gulped as she saw the fire burning in the redhead's eyes and hesitantly unbuttoned her sweater, shrugging it off her shoulders.

"I said naked," Willow said demandingly, more than a little turned on by the fact that they were outside and ripped the blonde's shirt over her head, snapping her bra off and throwing it behind her, "Mmhh, look at those perfect breasts."

Tara blushed and felt her nipples harden, both from the cold air and the preying look Willow was giving her. The redhead sat up and brazenly took one of her wife's nipples in her mouth as she roughly started yanking at the elasticised waistband of the taller girl's skirts, pulling them down the blonde's legs and taking her panties with them.

Tara kicked her shoes off, feeling silly with them being the only thing she was wearing and Willow pushed her back onto the grass, resuming their kiss as she greedily palmed Tara's breasts.

The blonde inhaled sharply as she felt the dewy grass against her naked back and butt and felt Willow start to nibble lightly on her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off too?" Willow asked seductively as she nibbled, "Both of us, stark naked, rolling around on the grass. You want that?"

Tara could only manage a small squeak of an answer.

"Yes."

"Mmhh, yea," Willow smirked, moving so she was straddling her wife and quickly removing all her clothes, before settling on top of her wife with a predatory leer, "Anyone could see me fucking you."

Tara knew there was relatively little chance of that happening but the small possibility and the way Willow was acting were turning her on beyond belief. A small cry left her lips when the redhead suddenly entered her without any preamble, two fingers filling her completely and Willow clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We have to be quiet baby," Willow whispered commandingly as she thrust her fingers in and out, "Fuck, you feel good."

Tara groaned loudly, muffled by the smaller girl's hand and bucked her hips wildly against her wife's fingers. Willow grunted softly and continued to leer down the blonde's naked body until she suddenly found herself on her back, fingers delving deeply into her body as well, the abruptness of the move shocking her senses completely.

"Oh fu-"

"Quiet," Tara growled and it was Willow's turn to feel desire shoot through her at the authoritative tone.

Tara dropped her head into her wife's shoulder and felt the smaller girl roughly clutch at her hair with her spare hand as their lower halves rocked together, fast and furious. Willow felt beads of sweat begin to form on her brow, her body on fire despite the cold outside temperature and let out a quiet, but long moan.

Tara raised her head at the moan and saw the redhead's eyes begin to glaze over.

"No, Willow, hang on," she whispered, grinding her hips more insistently against her wife's hand.

Willow groaned almost inaudibly; she'd been just about to let her release consume her when the blonde had spoken up.

"I can't," she whispered back with a small whimper.

Tara grunted as she tried to get her body high enough so that they could crash together.

"Come on, Will. You know how good it is together."

Willow knew and wanted them to come at the same time, so concentrated on letting the pressure build instead of releasing.

"Tara, please hurry," she said with another whimper, the look of steady determination on her wife's face making her ache to come even more palpable.

"I'm trying," Tara replied in a grunt, "Just...just one more minute. Please hold on."

Willow knew she was going to have to speed things along, she felt like she may have died if she didn't come soon, so she dropped her hand from the blonde's hair and dragged her nails down her back before bringing her palm down sharply against her lover's ass, making Tara jolt.

"You're so wet and tight," Willow spoke in a low, throaty tone into her wife's ear, before slipping a third finger inside the blonde, "Yea, you like that? You're taking me so deep. I'm so deep inside your pussy and you're gonna come all over me, I know you are. Your sweet pussy is just gonna explode-"

Willow cut herself off as she watched Tara begin to shake and shudder above her and felt her own body release in turn, her mouth opening in a silent cry until they collapsed into each other, bodies still trembling and their breathing coming in heavy gasps.

"The dirty talk always gets you there," Willow whispered after a moment with a quiet giggle as her hands ran up and down the blonde's sweaty back, "Mmhh, that was amazing."

"Uh huh," Tara weakly mumbled in agreement, still hazy, before lifting her head and focusing her mind, smiling down at her wife, "Thanks for holding on. And for, ah...helping me along."

"Enlightened self-interest, trust me," Willow muttered with a playful grin before her eyes suddenly widened, "Tara, we're naked! In our back yard!"

Tara smiled and cuddled her head under her wife's chin.

"I know."

"Tara!" Willow hissed, scrambling to get out from under her wife and trying to gather her clothes, "Anyone could see us!"

"It was your idea," Tara responded, pulling her shirt over her head as it was thrown at her, "Remember? 'Please, baby, it'd be so hot, we've never had sex outside before'."

Willow blushed and pulled her jeans over her legs.

"That was a terrible impression of me."

Tara rolled her eyes and fastened her skirt back around her waist and was about to walk back towards the house when Willow grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It was an okay impression," she admitted with a small smile, "And uh, that _was_ hot."

Tara chuckled and leant her head down so their lips met leisurely.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered into the kiss, "That was a pretty nice start to it."

"Yea, it was," Willow whispered back, "But the day's only starting."

* * *

"I love how you've planned our day," Tara murmured as Willow placed sweet kisses against her lips, "Wanna just go upstairs and spent the rest of the night in bed?"

Willow chuckled and just pressed her body further into Tara's as they lay alongside each other on the sofa, where they'd spent the majority of the day just kissing and whispering words of love to each other, neither trying to take it even further, content with just the intimacy of lips-on-lips.

They'd stopped only for bathroom breaks and to feed each other fruit from the salad bowl Tara had made that morning.

That hadn't been the redhead's explicit plan for the day, she'd only organised their Valentine's celebrations for the evening, but she was quite happy with how they had spent the romantic holiday so far.

"Can't," she murmured back after a moment, between kisses, "I actually have real plans for the evening."

"Do they involve kissing?" Tara asked softly before sighing contentedly, "I love kissing you."

Willow traced the outline of Tara's lips with her thumb.

"Me too. I could kiss you for hours."

Tara giggled and leant across for another kiss.

"We have been kissing for hours."

"Days, then. Weeks. Months. Years," Willow replied, punctuating each word with a kiss before pulling back and gazing down at her wife adoringly, "Forever."

"Forever," Tara smiled, "I'm in."

"Good," Willow grinned, "'Cause I hear divorce is really expensive."

Tara hit her wife playfully on the arm.

"We're never getting divorced. Don't even joke about it."

"I know," Willow replied softly, kissing a line down the bridge of the blonde's nose, "I could never give you up."

Tara got a shy smile on her face and cupped the back of the smaller girl's head as she brought their lips together slowly for a few moments before pulling back and coyly tucking a piece of hair behind the redhead's ear.

"You sure we can't go upstairs?"

"I'd love to," Willow replied, scrunching up her nose, "But we have to go in...oh boy, 10 minutes."

She sighed as she held her watch up to her face for a moment before smiling again.

"Still. That's ten minutes of smoochie time."

Willow leant across to continue kissing her wife, softly stroking her hair but Tara pulled back.

"Wait, where are we going? Do I need to get changed?"

Willow shook her head.

"You look beautiful. No changing. Just kissing."

Tara went to speak again.

"But where are we-"

"Not telling," Willow cut the blonde off before she even asked the question, "And you're wasting our kissy time."

"Oh, well my deepest apologies," Tara grinned, "Please, continue."

"Good girl," Willow murmured as she resumed their kissing.

Tara ran her hand down the redhead's leg, which was thrown over her waist, softly caressing the skin through the fabric of her wife's jeans until Willow pulled away with a final loving peck.

"We gotta go, beautiful lady."

"Okay," Tara agreed quietly with a smile, "Today's been wonderful. You make me feel so loved."

"Well you are loved," Willow replied with a warm smile, "So very, very much. Now come on. The...where we're going waits for no man! Or woman as the case may be."

"Alright, alright," Tara giggled, swinging her legs off the sofa and pulling Willow up with her, "What do I need to bring?"

Willow took her wife's hand and walked them towards the front door.

"Just your pretty self."

Tara looked unconvinced.

"No wallet? Lipstick, anything?"

"I told you," Willow replied, pocketing her own wallet and grabbing her keys, "I have everything under control."

"You always do," Tara quipped with a smile as she was lead out to the car, the sun setting behind the clouds.

"Are you saying I have control issues?" Willow asked with a playful grin as they sat into the car and she turned the engine on.

"No," Tara replied, shaking her head, "I'm saying you're my Willow and I love you endlessly."

Willow smiled as she pulled out of their driveway and started on the short journey to their destination.

"Good. 'Cause you're my Tara and I'll love you eternally."

Tara moved her hand so it was resting lightly over Willow's on the wheel, needing to touch her in some way.

"So how far to...wherever we're going?"

"Not far," Willow replied cheerily, "We'll be there in five minutes. Uh wait, does that sign say Hudson or Lake?"

Tara peered ahead, trying to make out the road sign just ahead, but the fact that it was now dark was making it difficult.

"I think it says Lake...yea, Lake."

"Okay..." Willow replied, indicating onto the street, "Sorry. Still getting used to driving around Buffalo. We should really buy a GPS."

"I'm surprised you haven't already," Tara laughed, "Just remember when you go buying that we don't need one that sings the national anthem or talks to you in Spock's voice or something."

"Oh, don't worry, I can get a standard model and download the Spock's voice software myself," Willow beamed, before dropping her voice, "'Do not take this road. That would be highly illogical'. 'You have reached your destination. Live long and prosper'."

Tara giggled just as Willow pulled up alongside a variety of other cars, a line of trees ahead of them.

"Where are we?" Tara asked, not recognising the particular area of the city.

"Come on!"

Willow spoke excitedly, exiting the car and popping the trunk open, retrieving the blanket and pillow she had put their earlier before grabbing her confused wife's hand and dragging her to the other side of the trees, where Tara could see they were actually in a park, with dimly lit street lamps surrounding them and many other couples sitting around on the grass with a small stage about 20 feet in front of them.

"There's an open-air concert on here tonight," Willow explained as she found a patch of grass and smoothed the blanket out on it and sat down, "Some local music group are doing a Valentine's concert, playing loads of old love songs and stuff."

"You're such a cutie," Tara replied, sitting down beside her wife and placing a lingering kiss against her cheek.

"And you're a hottie," Willow murmured, moving so their lips met softly.

Tara smiled into the kiss and let her lips move for a few moments before pulling away when the redhead tried to push her tongue into her mouth.

"Will, we're in public!"

"Didn't stop us earlier," Willow grinned, "Going _a lot_ further."

"That was our own backyard," Tara blushed before leaning over for another gentle kiss, "This is a very large park."

Willow giggled and gave her wife another quick peck before taking her hand lying them both down so their heads were resting beside one another on the pillow, their conjoined hands between them and smiled when she heard soft music begin to play, the notable sounds of Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight' playing out from the stage.

"The Big Pineapple's out in full force tonight," she said, pointing up at the flashing stars, "You know, it was Valentine's Day that you first showed me your constellations. Our first Valentines."

"I remember," Tara replied, sighing softly, "Although it wasn't really our first Valentines, since we weren't together yet. We'd only known each other...ten, eleven days."

Willow smiled as she remembered.

"Still. We got some food and sat under that tree and you showed me. Short Man Looking Uncomfortable, Moose Getting A Sponge bath. All of them. Even Little Pile O' Crackers."

Tara laughed quietly.

"That one was always a bit of a stretch."

"I dunno, I could always make it out," Willow replied happily, "I much preferred your ones anyway. Who wants to remember a bunch of Latin names? And I don't care if we weren't officially together, I was already head over heels for you."

There was a comfortable silence between them, both just listening to the beats of the music until Tara spoke up again.

"I went home that night and cried."

Willow's head snapped around, her eyes wide.

"What? Why? Did someone hurt you? I don't care if it was 5 years ago, I will kick their ass if anyone-"

"Shush, honey," Tara quietly soothed, turning her head and placing a warm kiss on her wife's temple, "No one hurt me."

Willow's brow creased.

"They why were you crying?"

Tara gently cupped the redhead's cheek with a sad smile.

"'Cause I knew I'd found my perfect angel and I didn't think she'd ever want me back."

Willow just shook her head slightly into the pillow.

"Silly. How could you not see how into you I was?"

Tara just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank god for swan boats and brave redhead's asking to hold my hand."

"Better be only one redhead who ever holds your hand," Willow grinned, squeezing the hand in hers to make her point, "This hand belongs to me."

Tara just placed a sweet kiss against her wife's lips.

"All of me belongs to you."

They smiled at each other for a few moments before settling back to gazing at the stars, Willow pointing up excitedly when a shooting star whished past them.

"Look, baby, a shooting star! Did you see?"

"I saw," Tara replied softly, "What did you wish for?"

Willow smiled but continued looking up.

"Nothing. I have everything I ever wanted right here."

Tara moved to nestle her head against the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Me too."

Willow moved to wrap her arm around her wife's shoulder.

"And just think, this time next week we'll be skipping down the streets of Paris."


	76. Chapter 76

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. The fasten seatbelt sign has been turned off again, so please feel free to get up and stretch your legs. We're currently cruising at 35,000 feet and approximate landing time at Charles de Gaulle airport, Paris in about two hours time."

"Thank god," Willow muttered, unfastening her seatbelt and exhaling slowly, "I hate turbulence."

"Yea, I noticed," Tara replied with a smirk, holding up her hand, nail marks indented in her palm.

"Sorry," Willow said sheepishly, realising she may have held onto the blonde's hand a bit too tightly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Tara shook her head, her smile turning more loving, "I'm fine."

Willow smiled back and nodded, before a stray thought lodged itself it her brain, seemingly out of nowhere, though if she had to admit it to herself, it wasn't completely out of the blue. The thought had occured to her before, but she suddenly felt very much like seeing it through. With that in mind, she leant into her wife and lowered her voice so only she would hear.

"Let me make it up to you."

Tara didn't hear the inflection in her wife's voice and just smiled gently.

"Sweetie, it's fine, you don't have anything to make up for."

Willow discreetly put a hand on Tara's thigh, gently squeezing it as she emphasised her words to ensure her wife knew exactly what she meant.

"But I want to _make it up to you_."

Tara looked confused at the tone for a moment before she realised exactly what the redhead meant and quickly looked around, making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"Here?" she asked, unable to deny the thrill the prospect sent through her.

"Well not right exactly here," Willow replied in a whisper, nodding towards the back of the cabin where the bathrooms, "But it is our honeymoon. Come on, you've never wanted to join the Mile High Club?"

"I...I..." Tara looked behind her again before back at Willow, her eyes shining excitedly, "Really?

Willow grinned and jumped out of her seat, leaning down so her mouth was next to the blonde's ear.

"Left stall, one minute."

Tara gulped as she felt a light nibbling on her lobe before a rush of cold air hit her side when Willow scurried off up the aisle. She looked out of her seat and saw the redhead slip into the left stall and gulped, before moving to stare straight ahead of her.

She counted to sixty in her head, then as calmly as she could, unfastened her seatbelt and walked slowly up the aisle, trying to remain cool and collected, avoiding eye contact with anyone until she reached the stall and gave a small knock, being pulled into the stall and shoved against the door as it was still being closed.

"I want you so bad," Willow moaned as she slid the lock across the door, her hands instantly starting to unbutton the blonde's shirt, her lips attached to Tara's neck, "So bad."

Tara moaned and tilted her neck off to the side to give her wife more room, groaning loudly when the redhead began fondling her breasts through her bra, her nipples hardening against the fabric. She let the pleasurable feelings wash over her for a few moments before quickly switching their positions; their lips meeting heatedly as Tara undid the button on the redhead's jeans and pulled the zipper down, the garment falling down around Willow's ankles.

Tara moaned into the kiss and hooked her thumbs into Willow's panties, dragging them down until they fell naturally and pulled away from the kiss. Willow saw her wife begin to lower her body and quickly grasped onto her shoulders, pulling her back up with a shake of her head.

"No."

"No?" Tara asked, her already hazed-mind completely confused by the statement, "But you...you were the one who..."

"No, I want..." Willow started, trying to explain what she meant, but struggling as her exposed lower-half screamed for some kind of attention, "Don't want you on the floor. All kinds of...yucky..."

"Oh," Tara replied, shuddering as she realised she'd been about to kneel on the floor that had who knows what on it, "Right. Good thinking."

Willow nodded and there was a small awkward silence for a moment as they looked at each other before the redhead grabbed onto the back of Tara's neck and crushed their lips together passionately, her fingers deftly working to rid the blonde of her pants and panties. Just then there was a small amount of turbulence, which propelled them backwards towards the sink, but both managed to stay in an upright position as Tara gripped the sink to steady them both.

"We have to be qui–ohhh..." Willow didn't have to finish her sentence as Tara apparently had the same thought and had brought her spare hand down and starting circling the smaller girl's clit, "Oh baby..."

"Willow..."

Willow heard the almost desperate tone in her lover's voice and quickly brought one of her own hands down as well, moaning when the felt the copious arousal already present there and swiftly entered her with one finger. Tara moaned at the sensation and felt her breath hitch as Willow used her other hand to cup her ass and grind their hips together.

"Baby, we have to be quiet."

Willow's breathing was laboured as she struggled to keep her moaning under control as well, before she had an idea on how they could keep their activities hushed and brought their lips together again, instantly pushing her tongue past Tara's teeth and into her mouth where it started duelling with its twin. After a minute she felt her wife clench her muscles around her finger and took the hint to add a second.

Tara started pumping her hips faster at the inclusion of a second finger and dragged her own fingers down and thrust them inside. She felt Willow whimper into the kiss and felt her legs begin to shake so quickly moved her hand from the sink and wrapped it around the redhead's waist to keep her stable as they moved in and out of each other, each reaching the other's sweet spot as they both began curling their fingers.

It only took a couple of minutes of thrusting (the added vibrations from the plane only helping things along) before the beginning flutterings started around both girls fingers and their kiss slowed as they were both engulfed by the massive waves of pleasure until their lips were just resting against each other and their chests heaving as they fought to fill their lungs with air.

"Oh god," Willow whispered, pulling back completely and burying her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, "That..."

"Mmhhmm," Tara nodded, moving her hand from Willow's waist to her head, softly stroking her hair, "Wow."

"Yea," Willow agreed, "Very wow."

They stayed like that, quiet, for about a minute until Tara spoke up again.

"We should probably leave. People are gonna get suspicious."

"Right," Willow nodded into Tara's neck, before pulling back and gently extracting her fingers, "Okay."

Tara copied the motion and they both quickly got redressed.

"I'll go first," Tara whispered, doing up the top button of her shirt, "You follow in like a minute or so, okay?"

Willow nodded, grinning uncontrollably.

"I feel so naughty. Like I'm about to be called to the principal's office or something."

Tara giggled softly before leaning over for a quick kiss, then ushering Willow behind her and going to unlock the door, pulling it open just enough to get out, where she was met by a woman, waiting to go in after her.

The woman smiled at Tara and went to open the door again, so, thinking quickly, Tara moved them both so their backs were facing the door. The woman was completely alarmed and looked like she was about to yell so Tara backed off a bit and thought about something to say.

"Sorry," she said, wringing her hands nervously, "I just saw your earrings and I had to ask where you got them. They're beautiful."

"Oh," the woman breathed a sigh of relief before smiling almost cockily and bringing a hand up to hold one of her earrings, "My husband got them in Manhattan in a great little store on west 14th. They're real diamonds, you know?"

"Really?" Tara asked, at the same time as she heard the bathroom door open and Willow's head pop out. She motioned with her eyes for her to get out of there quickly while she continued to distract the other woman, "They certainly look it."

"Oh yes," the woman replied haughtily, putting a hand against her chest, "My husband does spoil me."

Tara nodded and glanced back again to see Willow was out of sight.

"Well sorry to bother you. Thanks!"

"Oh no problem," the woman replied as Tara started to back away.

Tara practically ran back to their seats, where Willow was already sitting, nervously tapping her feet.

"What was that about?" she asked as Tara took her seat.

"She was going to go in when you were still in there!" Tara replied, exhaling slowly as she refastened her seatbelt, "I had to stall."

Willow bit her lip as she contained a laugh and Tara glared at her.

"It's not funny! We were this close to being caught."

Tara held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart to indicate and Willow couldn't help the flurry of giggles that escaped her mouth. Tara had to concede that it was kind of funny after that and joined in the giggling until the man across from them cleared his throat rather loudly and they tried to contain themselves, though it just made them want to laugh more.

"I can't believe we really did that!" Willow whispered when they calmed down slightly, "On a plane! With hundreds of people separated from us only by a door about a centimetre in width! I mean, first in the yard and now this? Not forgetting a time or two in Boston. We're turning into quite the exhibitionists."

"And don't forget the car! Cars!" Tara whispered back, hanging her face in her hands, before looking up, her eyes shining with mirth, "It was fun though."

Willow's eyes twinkled.

"Fun is an understatement. I almost fell over with pleasure a couple of times."

"I know," Tara grinned, before she scrunched up her nose when she remembered something, "Thanks for making sure I didn't get on the floor. I kinda forget where we were for a second back there."

Willow's eyes started shining and she moved a hand against Tara's hip, tapping the exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her pants.

"You'll just have to thank me by getting on your knees in the hotel room later."

"I think I can manage that," Tara replied, her grin getting wider, "If you can handle it."

Willow moved her hand to squeeze the blonde's hip completely.

"Well, I dunno, you do blow my mind...but I think it's worth a test-run."

Willow leaned over for a sweet, loving kiss as the same thought kept running through her mind.

_What an awesome start to our honeymoon._


	77. Chapter 77

"Holy luxury, Batman!"

Willow's voice boomed around the room in an awe-filled tone as she walked into their hotel room followed by Tara, who was wheeling their luggage. She too, looked awed.

"Wow. Look at this place!"

Tara carefully dropped the two cases on the floor and closed the door behind them and looked around the room. The walls were a soft cream colour and a large queen-sized, four-poster bed lay in the middle of the room, with mahogany nightstands either side, both of which had lamps and what looked like a fresh rose resting in a glass. There were two large bay windows, with a full-length mirror between and a mahogany desk opposite the bed with a television sitting on it.

Off to the side was the bathroom, all done in marble, with a large bath and separate shower but the most beautiful part of the room was the view from the windows. If you stood in front of them, which both girls now were, the entire city of Paris was illuminated in the night, the silhouette of the Eiffel Tower evident just off to the side.

"We have to get Dad the _nicest_ thank-you card," Willow remarked as she gazed out into the city, "Like, I'm not talking Hallmark, here."

"We will."

Tara moved behind the redhead and wrapped her arms around her stomach, resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Willow asked after a moment, leaning back into the touch.

Tara checked her watch, which she'd changed into local time on the plane before they landed.

"Just after 10pm. It'd be good if we went to sleep in the next couple of hours, then we can get up a normal time."

Willow nodded as she gazed out of the window.

"That works for me. I'm pretty sleepy from the plane journey anyway. What're the plans for tomorrow?"

"Well..." Tara started, starting to subconsciously sway their bodies, "The only day I have definitive plans for is Thursday."

"Our anniversary," Willow said softly, smiling, "Five years."

"I know. Hard to believe sometimes," Tara replied with a wistful and happy look on her face, "But for tomorrow, I figure we can just stroll the city? Since it's Sunday and everything, just a nice, relaxed day. Then during the week we can visit The Louvre and Notre-Dame and the Arc de Triomphe. The Eiffel Tower, of course. I can't wait to see all those places with you. And I have to take you to this wonderful cafe around the corner from where my dorm was. They do croissants to die for."

"You're so sexy when you have your French accent on," Willow replied with a small shudder, before turning in the blonde's arms, "Say something in French."

Tara had spoken the language of love before she'd lived in Paris for that short while, but had become fluent over the few months she had resided in the city.

"Je t'aime, ma chérie."

Willow grinned; she'd been hoping Tara would say that.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Tara looked both impressed and surprised at the same time.

"Where did you learn that?"

"There was a video thing on the plane," Willow admitted sheepishly, "It was about Paris and taught some phrases and stuff."

"So what else can you say?" Tara asked with a grin.

"Um..." Willow stopped and pondered for a moment, "Où est le metro?"

Tara snorted and Willow looked away, embarrassed, before turning back and throwing her arms around Tara's neck.

"Say something else."

Tara lifted one hand up and traced a finger from the redhead's forehead, down the bridge of her nose and drew the outline of her lips.

"Tu es la plus belle femme du monde."

Willow knew what the words 'belle' and 'monde' meant and was able to decipher that Tara had just called her the most beautiful woman in the world, blushing at the compliment.

"Tu es mon coeur et mon âme," Tara continued, before translating, "You are my heart and my soul."

Willow felt her heart speed up at all the words of love and waited with bated breath as Tara spoke again.

"Je veux que tu nu dans son lit et s'il vous plaît."

"What does that mean?" Willow asked breathlessly, her eyes locked on Tara's.

"It means," Tara whispered, cupping one of her wife's cheeks tenderly and managing to keep a straight face, "I want you naked and in bed, please."

Willow looked completely surprised for a second before a big grin broke out on her face and she laughed.

"You do, huh?"

"Mmhhmm," Tara replied with a smirk, running her hand up and down the redhead's side, "We have an agreement, remember? I believe you wanted me...on my knees?"

Willow gulped and nodded, her mouth gone dry as Tara pushed her back towards the bed. She sat down as the back of her knees connected with the mattress and the blonde climbed onto her lap, pulling the smaller girl's t-shirt over her head before swooping down and capturing her wife's lips.

Willow moaned into the kiss and unbuttoned the taller girl's shirt at lightning speed, quickly pushing it off her shoulders and moved her hands to mould Tara's breasts through her bra. Tara thrust her chest into Willow's hands without breaking the kiss and unsnapped her bra, throwing it somewhere off to the side before pulling back and slipping onto her knees between the redhead's legs.

She slipped Willow's shoes over her ankles and pulled her socks off, bringing each foot up to her mouth individually and kissing a circle around each ankle, before lowering her head into the redhead's lap and popping the button of her jeans open with her mouth, dragging the zipper down with her teeth.

"Lift," she said quietly, pulling her wife's jeans and panties down her legs when Willow lifted her hips off the bed, "So beautiful."

Tara ran her hands along the smaller girl's thighs, separating them before she dropped her head again and inhaled her lover's scent deeply. Willow gulped and stretched her arms out behind her, palms flat on the bed and gasped when she felt a warm, wet tongue push itself into her folds.

"Mmhh...Tara..."

Tara ran her tongue the length of the redhead a few times, enjoying her velvety feel before circling her clit gently, teasing it from its hood. When the sensitive tip emerged, she wrapped her lips around the tightening bud, feeling it throb inside her mouth before she started a light sucking motion, which Willow apparently enjoyed very much as a string out loud moans reverberated around the room.

"Feels so good…so good."

Willow felt a bead of sweat form on her brow and fall down her face, her eyes fluttering open when she tasted the drop of salty liquid on her lip. She glanced down and groaned at the sight; Tara's head bobbing up and down between her legs, her mouth firmly attached to her core and her flowing blonde hair spread out over her thighs.

"Oh Tara...you look like a goddess."

Willow arched her back when the blonde moaned her response, the vibrations sending shockwaves from her center to every nerve in her body as her hips, seemingly with a mind of their own, began bucking into Tara's face, trying to deepen the contact, if that were even possible. Tara moved her hands up and held her wife's breasts in her hands, squeezing the firm flesh for a moment before holding each nipple between two fingers and pinching them lightly.

Willow moaned, tension swiftly rising and coiling throughout her entire body. She threw her head back and clutched the sheet beneath her hand, desperately trying to ease the strain her body was under until the blonde's ministrations finally sent her over, her arms giving way as she collapsed back onto the bed, one hand going to Tara's head, holding her to her as the ripples of pleasure spread through her, calling out her wife's name.

"Tara!"

Tara felt the redhead's thighs clench around her ears and continued to softly stroke the smaller girl's heated flesh with her tongue until her body relaxed and the hand on Tara's head began softly stroking her hair, a quiet requested being uttered from above.

"Kiss me, baby. Please."

Tara gave a final long, languid lick, enjoying the last taste of her lover before pulling back and placing a kiss on her mound, then gathering Willow's legs with one arm and reaching up to hold her neck with the other, moving them so they were both lying lengthways on the bed; Willow on her back, a look of deeply sated relaxation on her features and Tara alongside her, stroking her arm and looking down at her with deep devotion.

"Je t'adore," she whispered before leaning down and kissing the redhead softly.

Willow was able to understand what that meant without a need for translation and responded to the kiss, sucking Tara's bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on it lightly before running her tongue along it, then pushing her wriggling muscle into the blonde's mouth.

Tara moaned as the kiss deepened and Willow stroked her tongue with her own, the redhead moving her body to lie on her side as well so she could wrap her arms around Tara's neck. She tried to tangle their legs together, seeking even more intimate contact and it was then she realised Tara was still very much clothed.

"You're not naked," she mumbled as they kissed, "Not fair."

Tara grabbed Willow's hand and pushed it down to the button of her pants, indicating she wanted her to remove them, not willing to break the kiss to get rid of the obstructive clothing herself, but kicking her shoes off to aid the process.

Willow popped the button on her wife's pants and pushed both them and her panties over the swell of her ass and as far down her legs as she could, where the blonde shimmied the rest of the way out of them and the redhead's hand went to unhook Tara's bra, pulling it off her shoulders and throwing it on the floor before her hands found their way back to the her lover's naked breasts and cupped them firmly.

"Mmhh," Willow moaned dreamily, pulling back as she squeezed the blonde's flesh, "Your breasts are...heavenly."

"They love your hands..." Tara replied, arching her entire body, before her tone turned hopeful, "And your mouth...?"

"They taste great, too," Willow giggled as she dropped her head and opened her mouth wide to engulf her wife's breast.

Tara moaned as the redhead suckled on her skin, manoeuvring her lower-half so her center was against Willow's thigh and started a light rubbing motion.

"Oh yea..." she whispered at the contact, using one hand to hold Willow to her chest, "Mmhh...god, yes."

Willow listened to Tara moan and groan as she worshipped her breasts and almost lost hold of the nipple she had in her mouth when the blonde suddenly moved them so she was lying on her back and the redhead was on top of her, but if the hand clutching in Willow's hair was any indication, Tara didn't want her to stop her attentions.

"Willow, you too," Tara moaned, trying to move her own thigh so it was in contact with her lover's core, "Please. I want it together."

Willow adjusted herself so they were both rubbing themselves on each other's thighs, the redhead understanding her wife's sudden change of positions and started sucking on the blonde's nipple when she felt friction of her lover's skin against her clit.

"Oh Willow...oh yes..."

Tara kept one hand firmly entwined in Willow's hair as the redhead switched between her breasts and brought the other down to her butt cheek, encouraging the movement on her thigh as they both soared closer and closer to climax.

"Oh god, I'm so close..."

Willow felt her wife start to rub herself more frantically as her moans got louder and louder until her entire body stiffened beneath her and she felt a flood of juices flow onto her thigh.

"Oh yes, Willow!"

Willow's own orgasm shot right through her at the sound of Tara calling her name at the height of her passion, making her bite down on the nipple in her mouth as her toes curled and her body shook. She recovered a moment later and quickly snapped her head up when she heard a small whimper, realising she had bitten too hard, having been too lost in her own high to notice.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked, hovering her body above the blonde's, "I didn't mean to bite so hard, you just made me...it was so intense and my teeth clenched and-"

"Willow, shush," Tara cut her off, "I'm fine. And that was incredible."

Willow looked unconvinced.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"It felt good," Tara reassured, with a small smirk, "I was the one who said I wanted your mouth, remember?"

"But you whimpered..."

"Okay..." Tara reasoned, biting her lip for a moment, "It hurt for maybe half a second when you held on. But I barely noticed it. Willow, it was really nothing. Please don't feel bad. Just come here and cuddle me."

Willow looked unsure and upset with herself for another moment until Tara held her arms open and she gratefully sank into the embrace, nuzzling into her wife's neck.

"You know I'd never-"

"I know," Tara replied quickly, knowing what the redhead was going to say, "I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. Now stop stressing, you're ruining our post-sex snuggles."

Willow heard the mirth in the blonde's voice and couldn't help the smile that resonated on her lips in response as she placed a series of soft kisses on her wife's throat.

"Tara?"

Tara started softly stroking the smaller girl's hair, curling the ends in her fingers.

"Yes, my love?"

Willow raised her head and made sure the taller girl was looking her straight in the eye as she spoke.

"I adore you, too."


	78. Chapter 78

They were walking the streets of Paris, hand-in-hand.

Tara was pointing out small bookshops and cafe's that only someone who had walked the streets many times before would know. There was a loving feel in the air as other pairs walked the streets with them, sometimes acknowledging each others' presence with a small wave, but most often the couples of all descriptions were too engrossed in one another to notice that anything but the streets surrounding them were even present.

Willow dreamed of the past four days they'd been doing just that, of the non-tourist attraction sites she'd been showed by her wife; of being amazed by the painting and collections in the Louvre; of standing under the Arc de Triomphe and feeling so small in comparison; of visiting the Pantheon and seeing Foucault's Pendulum, learning of its importance to France and the world; of going to Notre Dame, quietly observing the fine sculptures and mystical stained glass, of standing on one of the many bridges and kissing as if their life had been transformed into a 1950's black and white movie.

She relived their days in her slumber as she waited for the next to arrive, waited for the next wonderful day and the things she would see, the experiences she would have, all with Tara by her side, doing everything and anything together.

She dreamed of the beautiful architecture and the wonderful food and how beautiful Tara looked in the soft moonlight of the most romantic city in the world.

All of those images and feelings replayed in her mind until –

"Oh fuck!"

Willow jerked forwards as she awoke abruptly, the feeling of Tara's fingers sliding through her core and hitting against her clit having swiftly pulled her away from her sleep and by the amount of wetness she could feel pooled in her center, the blonde had been teasing her slumbering form for a while.

"You like that?" Tara asked sensually, both of them lying on their sides, with Willow's back to Tara's front.

Tara had awoken from the sunlight streaming in through the windows and after watching her wife sleep for a while, temptation had gotten the better of her and she had started her amorous attempts to wake the redhead too.

"I...I don't..."

Willow gasped her words out, her body very awake but her mind still trying to catch up and Tara cooed softly in her ear.

"Shush, honey," she whispered, kissing the smaller girl's neck, "Just lie back into me and feel."

Willow may have been still slightly hazy about what exactly was going on, but she was never one to deny Tara anything and sank back into her so they were in a spooning position, the blonde's hand still exploring her wetness. She moaned when two fingers started circling her clit over and over again and let out a sharp gasp when those fingers moved down and entered her.

"Ugh...Tara..."

"You feel so good, Willow..." Tara moaned back as she thrust her fingers in and out.

Willow moved her hips in time with her wife's thrusts and moved her hand down to cover the blonde's, controlling her movements and making her thrust inside her deeper.

"Oh yes..."

Tara moaned a response as she started grinding her hips into Willow's ass, the sensation of her lover helping her make love to the redhead turning her on beyond belief.

"Oh god, faster."

Willow groaned, using her hand again to pump Tara's fingers faster inside her and delighting in the feel of her wife's wetness leaving a trail on her ass as the blonde's moans got throatier and louder in her ear.

"Willow...I'm-"

"Aah! Oh god, right there...Me...I'm..."

Both sets of eyes were shut tightly as soft moaning and grunting filled the room, Tara resting her chin on Willow's shoulder so they were cheek to cheek until, with one last thrust of both the blonde's hips and her fingers, they both stiffened and called out each other's names.

"Willow!"

"Tara!"

Willow clutched the hand she had around Tara's tightly as she convulsed and felt the blonde curl her toes against the back of her shin until they both exhaled a long breath of air and relaxed their bodies into the bed at the same time, Willow pulling Tara out of her gently.

"That was...that was..." Willow breathed after a moment, "Some wake-up call."

"Mmhh, couldn't resist your beautiful, naked body when I woke up next to it," Tara replied lazily before moving to whisper in her wife's ear, "Happy Anniversary."

Willow's face lit up as she suddenly remembered what day it was and turned in the blonde's arms, tracing a finger down the side of her face and smiling.

"Happy Anniversary."

She leaned in, Tara meeting her half-way as their lips caressed each other softly and slowly for several long moments.

"I can't believe I've been kissing those lips for five years," Willow grinned when they separated, "I think that makes me the luckiest girl in the world."

Tara nuzzled their noses together for a moment.

"I love you."

Willow smiled and leant in again, their kiss soft and sweet.

"I know," she replied sincerely, "I love you too."

They spent the next few minutes just gazing into each other's eyes, grinning like two people in love do when they're around each other until Willow broke the silence with a happy sigh.

"So what are all these wonderful plans you have for us today?"

Tara ran her fingers along the redhead's back and grinned.

"Well, first I'm taking you to that cafe near where I used to live for coffee. Remember the one I told you about? And then after... you'll just have to wait and see."

"Tease," Willow replied and was about to stick out her tongue when her stomach rumbled loudly, making her blush, "That cafe has amazing croissants, right?"

"It does indeed," Tara laughed, going in for another quick kiss before throwing the covers off of them, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Mmhh, can I join?"

Tara looked back over her shoulder and grinned.

"Will you be good?"

Willow bit her lip and shrugged.

"I can try."

Tara seemed to accept that and took the redhead's hand, pulling her off the bed and leading them both into the bathroom, where she opened the door to the shower and turned it to a warm temperature.

"After you," she said, gesturing for Willow to step in and followed her when she did, closing the door behind them, "The water's nice."

"You're nicer," Willow grinned, squirting some soap into her hands, "Much nicer."

Tara sighed softly as the redhead began washing her body, paying particular attention to her breasts and butt, but on the whole, being good and Tara started washing her wife's hair, running her hands through the thick locks until they were squeaky clean.

"Switch," she said quietly when the shampoo ran out of Willow's hair and the soap washed off her body.

They switched positions so Tara was under the stream of water and the smaller girl started washing the blonde's hair, just like her wife had for her, while her body was washed as well.

When they were finished their hands found their way to each other's waists and they kissed quietly under the water for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness.

"I'm getting wrinkly," Willow giggled when they broke apart, holding up her fingers to demonstrate.

"I think that means it's time to get out," Tara giggled back, turning off the water.

Willow stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels, handing one to her wife as she wrapped the other around her body and walked back into the hotel room and to the small closet area where some of their clothes were hanging up.

"Can you hand me my red skirt?" Tara asked as she ruffled through the drawers in the desk for some underwear.

"This one?" Willow asked, holding up the garment in question.

Tara nodded and Willow handed it over before kissing the blonde softly on the cheek, then went about getting herself ready for whatever delights her wife had planned for the day until they were both finished and set out to leave the hotel.

"Wait right here," Tara said suddenly as they walked through the lobby.

She walked over to the concierge desk and smiled as she saw the same man she'd spoken to the day before about arranging some things.

"Miss Tara, I have what you asked for right here," he said, going under the desk and producing a picnic basket, handing it over the desk to her, "I hope you enjoy your day."

"Merci, Jean-Luc," Tara smiled, taking the basket and holding it with one arm as she made her way back to Willow.

"What's in the basket?" Willow enquired as soon as she returned; trying to sneak a peek inside, but the blonde batted her away.

"I told you, you have to wait and see."

Willow started to pout but Tara just took her hand and looked at her in that sweet-as-pie, adoring way that made the redhead melt.

"I'll wait. As long as you want me to."

Tara smiled and starting walking them out of the hotel and through some of the side streets of Paris. She remembered the city well and the cafe she wanted to take Willow to was close by, as well as being only a few streets away from where she planned for them to spend the rest of the day.

"How is it possible that everything can be so beautiful?" Willow breathed as they walked along the cobbled streets, "I mean, both Boston and Buffalo have their places, definitely, but everywhere in Paris is just..."

"Breathtaking," Tara finished, "I know. I know I only lived here for a few months, but trust me; it's not something you ever get used to."

"Oh I know. I've become quite accustomed to being surrounded by constant beauty," Willow replied, meeting the blonde's gaze so she knew she was talking about her, "It still blows me away."

Tara leant over and kissed the top of her wife's head.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears of pure happiness.

The couple shared a quiet moment, staring at each other as they strolled; anyone walking towards them having to take the initiative to move out of the way as they were too lost to be wary.

Their eyelock only broke when they came to the end of the street they were walking on and Tara pulled them to the left, pointing to a building just ahead that a black awning was stretched out from it.

"It's just down here. See?"

"And you used to come here a lot?" Willow asked, pleased that she got to learn more about what Tara had done when she had lived in the city; seeing the same places being much better than just having it described over the phone.

"At least once a day," Tara answered, smiling at the memory, "They do the best coffee in Paris and that's saying something. It used to be run by this little old lady, she always gave me free pastries. She must've been in her nineties, but she still scurried around the place. I hope I have that must energy when I'm her age."

Willow peered in the window as they arrived outside the cafe, it was littered with people drinking and eating, a sight she had gotten used to as it was the scene at almost every cafe in Paris and there was one table left outside, with two chairs. Tara turned to her wife and smiled.

"Perfect."

Tara moved to the table and pulled one of the seats out for Willow to sit in.

"Thank you," Willow replied, sitting down and was about to say something else when a voice from behind got there first.

"Tara?"

Tara turned, her face lighting up when she saw the same older woman she'd just been talking about looking at her as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Madame Babineaux!" she greeted, going over to embrace the older women, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Mon Dieu, Tara! Est-ce vraiment toi?"

"C'est moi," Tara grinned.

"Que fais-tu ici? Comment vas-tu ?"

"Ça va bien, merci. Et toi? C'est ma lune de miel."

Madame Babineaux turned, her eyes wide, pointing at the redhead, who had been looking on, their conversation meaning nothing to her.

"Willow?" she asked, which made Willow's eyebrows rise as she hadn't heard her name being mentioned in their exchange.

"Oui," Tara nodded, smiling, "Elle ne parle pas français."

Much to Willow's surprise the woman came over and threw her arms around her in a warm hug.

"Ah, Willow," she said in clipped, but good English, pulling back, "Tara tells me many stories about you. And you get married, wonderful! I always see such love in her eyes."

"I love her, too," Willow replied, the older woman's affection warming her heart, "Your cafe is lovely."

"Oh, merci," Madame Babineaux smiled, before turning to Tara, "Café au lait et croissants, oui?"

Tara nodded again and Madame Babineaux scurried off, a big smile plastered all over her face.

"Well, she's friendly," Willow giggled.

"Isn't she?" Tara asked, finally taking her seat, "I'm so glad she still works here, she was a real friend when I lived here. Told me how to get around when I first got here and told me all about her family. It was thanks to her that my French improved so much."

"And you, ah, talked about me?" Willow asked, leaning forwards and resting her chin on her palm.

"But of course," Tara grinned, "I had to tell her all about mon bel amant waiting for me back in the US."

Willow thought about the sentence but only understood the 'mon' part

"Your...?"

Tara lifted her foot, clad only in thin flat shoes, and ran it along the redhead's calf.

"Beautiful lover."

Willow blushed just as Madame Babineaux came back with a circular tray, placing a coffee and a small plate with a croissant in front of each girl. Tara reached for her wallet but was met by Madame Babineaux shaking her hands.

"Your money is no good here," she smiled, making a conscious effort to speak in English so Willow would understand too, "I must work, but say goodbye before you leave, yes?"

"Of course," Tara smiled, reaching out and taking one of the older woman's hands in hers, giving it a squeeze, "Merci pour tout."

Madame Babineaux squeezed back, before taking her hand and putting it over her heart before moving off again when another customer beckoned her over.

"You weren't kidding about her energy," Willow commented, watching the older woman move, "When my Bubbe was that old, all she did was sit in her armchair and yell at the TV."

"She's definitely one of a kind," Tara replied, smiling over her shoulder before taking a sip of her coffee.

Willow just nodded, then picked up her croissant, her eyes closing and an errant moan escaping her lips as she chewed and swallowed the pastry, the rich, buttery flavour exploding on her tastebuds.

"I thought I was the only one who could make you moan like that," Tara said as she watched the redhead, a small grin on her lips.

"You are," Willow replied, without missing a beat, "This isn't a person. It's a delicious pastry. I think it's the most perfect pastry ever baked."

"Told you," Tara replied, picking up her own croissant, the delicious taste making her murmur a sound of delight as well, "It's so hard going back to the Wal-Mart frozen variety after you've tasted these."

Willow pouted.

"My tastebuds have been exposed to this yumminess, it'd be cruel to give them anything else now. Think Madame Babineaux ships internationally?"

Tara just laughed and shook her head.

"I doubt it, sweetie."

Willow continued to pout momentarily before she forgot her train of thought as she took another bite and the croissant flaked off in her mouth, making her moan again.

They spent the next hour drinking more coffees and chatting, Tara moving her seat so they were sitting next to each other and could hold hands, stealing the occasional smooch and sometimes playing a light game of footsie until a quick glance into the cafe showed it had just turned midday and Tara declared it was time for them to leave.

They said their goodbyes and thanks to Madame Babineaux who hugged them with kisses on both cheeks and waved them off as they walked back onto the streets, where Willow turned to the blonde.

"Where to now? Or is it another one of your secrets?"


	79. Chapter 79

"We're going to marché Rue Cler," Tara answered, bringing their conjoined hands up and pointing ahead, "Right around that corner."

Willow gave a small scowl.

"You know, it's not really telling me if you say it in French."

Tara laughed and shook her head.

"We're going to a market. One of the best in the city. We need to go shopping for our picnic."

"I knew that's what the basket was for!" Willow exclaimed, her face lighting up, "A picnic in Paris, that's so romantic."

"Well I think it's a day that deserves much romance," Tara replied, squeezing her wife's hand as they turned the corner to the market, which was bustling with people and chatter in the many shops.

"I'll be back in a sec," Willow said suddenly, walking off to left.

Tara laughed in her head that her wife got distracted by something so quickly and walked over to a cheese store that was near enough that Willow would be able to find her and conversed with the man who was in there, purchasing small samplings of a few different types of cheeses, making sure she didn't get anything too strong, knowing Willow could have a delicate stomach when it came to sharp flavours and smells.

She'd just handed over the money for her purchase and put the cheeses in the picnic basket when she was tapped on the shoulder and spun in place to see Willow standing there, extending a single red rose towards her.

"Thank you," Tara smiled, bringing it up to her face and twirling the flower under her nose and inhaling the scent.

"You're welcome," Willow replied, before taking the flower back and snapping off half the stem, sliding the remaining bit – thorn free – behind the blonde's ear, smiling at the end result, "You look beautiful."

Tara blushed and retook the redhead's hand, bringing it up to her mouth and kissing her knuckles. Willow grinned goofily as they walked the rest of the market, stopping to view some of the delicacies different stores had to offer, buying some fruits; cold meats; pasta salads; roasted, cheese-stuffed peppers and crusty baguettes for their picnic. When they'd seen all there was too see, Tara led them back the way they came until they were walking into the Parc du Champ de Mars, the Eiffel Tower dominating the skyline completely.

"Wow," Willow said as she took in the sight, "What a view."

"Isn't it spectacular?" Tara replied, in awe of the scene in front her, despite the many times she'd seen it before, "Wait 'til you see it at night. I know you've seen it from the hotel room, but it's even more amazing up close."

Willow looped her arm through the blonde's and rested her head on her shoulder as they wandered the lush, rectangular, manicured lawns, admiring the variety of trees, flowering shrubs and beautiful flower bed scattered everywhere. Other couples littered around the place and families with small children running around, playing with jump ropes or bouncing a ball back and forth between them.

They walked until Tara pointed over to a cleared area of grass that the sun was shining down on and they went over, both kneeling on the grass as the blonde opened the basket and produced a checkered red and white blanket, which she spread out onto the lawn, then sat down and opened her arms for Willow to sit between her legs.

"You should plan our days more often," Willow said as she relaxed her body into Tara's, feeling strong arms wrapped around her mid-section.

"It's only lunchtime," Tara replied, pulling the material of her wife's jacket back slightly and kissing her shoulder, "We still have the whole day ahead of us."

Willow smiled and pulled her handbag towards her, rooting for a second before producing her camera.

"You've taken so many photos this trip," Tara commented as the redhead took the camera from its case and snapped a few pictures of their surroundings, "You could rival Annie Leibovitz."

Willow giggled and turned her body slightly to take a photo of the looming Eiffel Tower to their side.

"Except I'm much happier taking pictures of all the sites Paris has to offer and not a naked John Lennon," she replied, then turned her head to meet the blonde's gaze with a grin, "Although I wouldn't mind taking some naked photos of you."

"Nice try, honey," Tara said, shaking her head but grinning as well, "But knowing our luck you'd accidentally show them to your dad or Xander or Jesse or someone when you're showing them the other photos. But...you can see the real thing whenever you want."

Willow seemed greatly satisfied with that answer and turned the camera around so they lens was on them, taking a few shots of them smiling and then a final, unintentional one of the redhead giggling wildly as Tara started a tickle attack on her wife.

"Tara, stop!" Willow laughed as the blonde attacked her sides.

"Say the magic words..." Tara responded, as her wife twisted and turned between her legs.

"I love you!"

Willow gasped out the words and Tara's fingers stopped, her hands moving to hold the smaller girl around the waist and kissed her neck.

"You're evil," Willow said, catching her breath.

"Can't be that evil if you love me," Tara grinned, before reaching into the picnic basket with one hand and producing the small container of strawberries they'd bought, "Want one?"

Willow turned her body slightly and opened her mouth, closing it around the sweet fruit and Tara put it in her lips. The juices from the strawberry spilled onto her chin and the blonde leaned forwards, licking it away in an open-mouth kiss.

"Mmhh, strawberries and Willow. Delicious."

Willow swallowed the fruit before grabbing the back of her wife's neck and bringing in for a passionate kiss, though they managed to keep it restrained, wary that they were in a public place.

They pulled back after a minute and rested their foreheads together, sharing a series of short, sweet kisses before they brought out the rest of their lunch, feeding each other some of the food as they enjoyed being with one another.

A couple of hours passed as the couple ate slowly and people-watched, mid-afternoon setting in as locals got back to work and tourists passed-by on their travels to whatever Parisian attraction they were going to until Tara glanced at her watch and moved to whisper in her wife's ear.

"Ready to climb the Eiffel Tower?"

Willow's face lit up and she nodded her head.

"Is that why you wouldn't let us visit it the other day when I asked?"

"Maybe," Tara grinned as they stood and folded up the blanket, placing it back in its basket, "I couldn't have you ruining all my carefully laid plans."

Willow looped her arm through Tara's and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder again, liking how close the contact was as they walked the remaining length of the park and to the foot of the Eiffel Tower.

"It's so big," Willow said in awe as she gazed upwards.

They bought their tickets to gain access, opting to climb the tower using the stairs and not the elevator and started their ascent, able to move up the stairs at a relatively quick pace as there weren't many others, given the time and day of the week. They browsed some of the exhibitions and displays and the various floors and strolling around the open spaces, viewing the city from various heights until they got the lift to the top floor and gazed at all the different landmarks.

"I used to imagine proposing to you up here," Tara said as they looked out over the park they'd just been sitting in, "But then you went and beat me to it."

"You did?" Willow asked with a big smile, "When?"

Tara got a fond, reminiscent smile on her face.

"Since the first time I visited."

Willow turned to face her wife, surprised.

"You thought about it way back then?"

Tara nodded her head and played with the redhead's fingers.

"I knew we were gonna get married. I didn't know when, but I knew we would."

Willow's smile beamed and she bit her lip, scrunching up her nose.

"How did you do it?" she asked excitedly, the idea of Tara knowing they were forever even back then thrilling her.

Tara's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Do what?"

Willow gestured around herself with her hands, grinning wildly.

"How did you propose? In your mind, how did you propose?"

"Ah," Tara replied, understanding and smiling as well, "Well...we were always on this deck...and we'd be looking over Paris...and then you'd say how beautiful it was and I'd say how beautiful you were and how there was only one more thing that could make you even more beautiful."

Willow stuck the tip of her tongue out between her teeth, following the blonde's train of thought.

"And then you'd produce an engagement ring and ask me to be your faithful bride?"

"That cliché?" Tara asked, kicking an invisible piece of dirt on the ground.

Willow shook her head and reached out to trace a line down her wife's nose.

"No. It would've been a wonderful proposal. But all I would've ever really cared about was the fact that we were getting married. And we did."

Tara smiled before an idea popped into her head and she took Willow's left hand, slipping her wedding band off before getting on one knee.

"What're you doing?" Willow asked, chuckling nervously when she saw they were attracting a few stares.

"I love you, Willow," Tara started, her voice adoring and her smile stretching from ear-to-ear, "I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love how your eyes light up when I walk into the room and I love the person you make me when we're together. Will you continue to be my wife and spend your life with me forever?"

Willow giggled and held her hand out, nodding.

"Of course I will."

Tara slipped the band back on the redhead's finger and stood up, pulling her wife into a deep kiss as others around them started to clap, unaware that the scene they'd just witnessed wasn't an actual marriage proposal, or at least not the first that had been made, until the two pulled apart and Willow grinned.

"Goof."

"Hey," Tara replied, pretending to be offended, "That was genuine."

"You don't need to propose, we're already married," Willow said, wrapping her arms around Tara's neck, "And you know I'm yours, eternally."

Tara smiled and held onto Willow's waist.

"Well that's true...but now you can say you were proposed to on top of the Eiffel Tower. Every girl's dream."

"You're my dream," Willow replied, then leaned up for another quick kiss, "My amazing, beautiful dream."

They stared at each other for a few moments before they both started giggling and shared a series of sweet kisses. Their noses nuzzled together for a couple of seconds before Tara took Willow's arms from her neck and grabbed a hold of one her hands.

"Are you ready to go?"

Willow nodded, her smile still beaming at Tara's actions as they made their way over to the lift again, where they were stopped by an elderly couple, a man and woman smiling at them.

"Congratulations," the man said warmly, in an American accent, "We got engaged right in that spot fifty years ago."

"Wow," Willow replied, her eye's simultaneously widening and lighting up, "Really?"

"Fifty years today," the woman smiled, "It's nice to see a young couple starting out where we did."

"We're actually already married," Tara admitted sheepishly, holding up her left hand to show them she was wearing both her engagement and wedding rings, "I just kind of got caught up in the moment. We're on our honeymoon."

"Well isn't that sweet," the woman said, holding a hand up to her heart, "We're sorry for stopping you, we just wanted to say congratulations on your engagement but I guess we can change that to congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you," Willow grinned, "And congrats on your anniversary. Fifty years is...wow."

"Thank you, we've had a quite a life together," the man said, holding his wife's hand firmly, "I hope you girls are as happy as we've been."

"I'm pretty sure we will be," Tara replied, bringing the redhead's knuckles up to her mouth and kissing them.

Willow blushed and the younger couple waved goodbye to the older one, then they made their way back down the tower and through the park, walking the few side streets until they arrived back at their hotel, Tara returning the picnic basket to the front desk before they went up to their room.

"Thanks for planning such a wonderful anniversary," Willow said as she closed the door behind her.

"You don't think it's over yet?" Tara asked, facing her wife with a smirk, "We're just back here to change for dinner."

Willow looked over at the blonde curiously.

"Where are we having dinner?"

Tara just raised an eyebrow and Willow laughed.

"Okay, I know. I've played this game before. I just have to wait and see."


	80. Chapter 80

"Exactly," Tara nodded, dropping her handbag on the chair in the room and shrugging off her jacket, "We have some time to get ready, so don't rush or anything. Oh and honey? Will you wear that royal blue dress. The one with the ruffle straps?"

Willow crossed her arms over her chest, the barest hint of a grin on her face.

"Choosing my outfits for me now, are we?"

Tara blushed, shrugging one shoulder.

"Please? It looks great on you."

Willow just smiled and nodded, going to retrieve the dress, Tara glad that she didn't push any further. She really wanted her wife to wear that dress, not just because it did genuinely look great on her, but because her final plans for the day required a formal dress code.

"What are you wearing?" Willow asked from the closet.

"My yellow dress," Tara answered as she sat on the end of the bed and pulled her boots off, "The one with..."

She trailed off as Willow held up the dress she was talking about in front of her.

"That one," she grinned, "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome, baby," Willow replied, handing the dress over and going back over to the closet.

Tara hung her dress on the back of the chair and pulled her socks off, sighing softly at the feel of the carpet under her feet as she unzipped her skirt, shaking it off her body and unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders. She picked up her discarded garments and folded them, placing them on the desk, before she felt strong arms around her stomach, pulling her back until she was falling onto the bed, with Willow on top of her in just her t-shirt and panties.

"Hi," Willow said quietly, her hand running up the blonde's bent knee and across her thigh.

"Hey," Tara replied, gulping at the feeling of her wife's touch, "What, um...what're you doing?"

Willow nuzzled the tip of her nose against Tara's and lowered her voice to a mischievous whisper.

"You said we had time..."

Tara moved a hand up to stroke the smaller girl's hair, an apologetic look on her face.

"Not that much time."

Willow nodded in understanding and stopped stroking her wife's thigh before bringing her hand up to run her thumb along the blonde's cheekbone, a hopeful look on her face.

"Can we still smooch a little?" she whispered, the barest hint of a blush rising on her cheeks, "I just can't get enough of you today. I mean, I always want you, but today...I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

"We can smooch," Tara replied, moving them both onto their sides and hooking a leg over the redhead's, "As much as you want."

Willow giggled and threw an arm over the blonde's leg, pulling them as close together as possible.

"We'd never leave this bed if I had my way."

Tara's gaze dropped to her wife's lips and subconsciously licked her own in response.

"If your lips keep looking so delicious that might just happen."

Willow grinned.

"Come and get 'em, sugar."

Tara leaned forwards and Willow turned her head into the pillow so that when the kissed, the contact was as close as possible. Their lips softly caressed each other for a few minutes until they brought their tongues into play, hands moving to cupping one another's cheeks as their tongues battled.

The duel moved between their mouths, sucking and stroking motions consuming them both until their session came to a natural end and they rested their heads beside each other on the pillow, both smiling softly.

"We can continue later..." Willow said, trailing a finger down her wife's bra strap, over the swell of her breasts and then in between her cleavage, "Yes?"

"Definitely," Tara responded, grinning and tucking a piece of hair behind the redhead's ear, before going in for another quick kiss, then rolling over and standing up, "We don't want to be late."

Willow lay on the bed for another few moments, contentedly watching the blonde walk around the room in just her underwear until she pulled her dress – canary yellow, strapless cocktail dress that fell to just below her knee – over her body and the redhead got up as well, discarding her t-shirt and throwing the blue dress Tara had asked her to wear over her head.

It was a keyhole dress with ruffled sleeves that happened to fit her figure perfectly and thought to herself that Tara must've have arranged for them to have dinner somewhere quite fancy if she requested her to wear one of the nicer dresses in her possession and was wearing one of similar class herself as well.

"Will you zip me up?" she asked as she flattened the two side collars against her neck.

"Of course," Tara replied, moving away from where she was rustling through one of the drawers on the dresser and over to Willow, dragging the zip up so the dress was secure, "You're gorgeous."

Tara ran her hands down the redhead's sides from behind, placing a single kiss just below her ear before moving off again. Willow straightened out the end of her dress with a huge grin – she felt sexy in that dress and her wife had just made her feel even more so.

She went over to the desk and opened one of the drawers, taking the necklace box, that she kept all her jewellery in, out and opening it, choosing a gold-banded necklace that had an orange stone in a spiral shape that fell into the line between her breasts where the dress was open, before walking over to the mirror between the windows and looking at her hair.

"Up or down?" she said quietly to herself, narrowing her eyes in contemplation, "Up or down?"

"Down," Tara said from the bathroom and Willow wondered how she'd been able to hear her quiet musings, "I wanna be able to play with your hair if the mood strikes."

"Down it is then," Willow said, grabbing a hairbrush and running it through her locks, flicking the ends so they turned inwards, then turned just as Tara came out of the bathroom, making the redhead's eyes go wide, "Hubba hubba."

Tara grinned and did a small turn.

"You like?"

She'd accessorised the dress with the chain Willow had given her on their wedding night and small diamond stud earrings, wearing her hair up in a bun but with curled tendrils framing her face and had applied a light amount of make-up, blue eyeshadow making her eyes pop and ruby-red lipstick making her lips look even more plumped than usual.

"Baby..." Willow breathed, going over and taking a hold of the blonde's waist, one hand moving behind to squeeze her ass through the dress, "Mmhh, you look..."

Willow leaned up for a kiss but her lips met Tara's palm as the blonde put her hand in front of her mouth.

"My lipstick," Tara said in explanation when the smaller girl looked both hurt and confused.

"Reapply it," Willow replied, swatting her wife's hand out of the way and crushing their lips together.

Tara couldn't help but moan into the kiss, breathing heavy when they pulled apart before giggling at the redhead's lips, which had smudges of her lipstick on it.

"Not your colour, honey."

"I always was more of a light gloss kinda girl," Willow grinned as she walked into the bathroom and wiped the lipstick off before going about applying her own make-up, holding up a two tubes of lip gloss, "Strawberry Kiwi or Mango Berry?"

"You're asking me?" Tara asked, putting a piece of paper in her handbag and reapplying her lipstick.

Willow smirked into the mirror, catching Tara's gaze.

"Well you are the one who's gonna be tasting it all night."

"Well that is true," Tara grinned, her eyes lighting up, "I already tried strawberry and you today, so let's go with Mango Berry."

Willow unscrewed the top and ran the wand along her lips, smacking them together when she was done.

"Mmhh, yummy. You're gonna like it."

"Can't wait," Tara murmured, going through her bag to ensure she had everything they needed for the night as Willow finished applying her make-up.

"Okay, ready when you are," Willow said after a few minutes, leaving the bathroom and slipping a pair of strappy heels on.

Tara turned was walked over to the redhead, her eyes looking up and down the other woman's body the whole way, devouring her completely.

"Tu ressembles à une princesse, mon amour."

"Um, I got the 'my love' part," Willow said with a gulp, feeling her knees go weak at the way Tara was looking at her.

"You look like a princess," Tara translated, bringing two fingers up to her lips, then pressing those fingers against Willow's lips as well, "My love."

"Thank you," Willow replied, kissing the blonde's fingers, "You look stunning. Everyone's gonna be jealous that I'm with you at the restaurant."

Tara just got a secretive half-smile on her face at that but Willow didn't have a chance to say anything as the blonde grabbed both their jackets and they put them on before walking out of the hotel hand-in-hand, the night sky having set in as Tara took them in the same direction they'd walked earlier, while the wheels in the redhead's mind starting turning.

"You said earlier about me seeing the Eiffel Tower at night...and we're going in that direction...are we eating there?"

Tara just smiled and shook her head.

"No. But you're right, we are heading in that direction."

Willow's brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and thought.

"So it's a restaurant around there?"

Tara raised both her eyebrows and grinned, shrugging her shoulders. Willow sighed, seeing she wasn't going to get any more information from her wife and settled for enjoying the walk in the moonlight. After a few minutes, they strolled into the Parc du Champ de Mars again, the park they'd had their picnic in, and the redhead's breath caught in her throat as she saw the lit-up Eiffel Tower towering ahead of them.

"You were right," she breathed, her clutch on the blonde's hand tightening, "It's spectacular."

"I'm glad you think so," Tara replied, beaming from ear-to-ear, "That bodes well for the rest of the evening."

Willow started to pout and all but stamped her foot on the ground.

"Tara, tell me where we're going!"

Tara chuckled at the smaller girl's behaviour and shook her head.

"We're almost there."

They walked the remaining length of the park; Willow relaxing into the stroll again until they arrived at the other end of the green and Tara brought them towards a dock where a boat was floating on the water, the lighting shining out from it and reflecting against the water.

"Here we are," Tara whispered quietly, pulling her wife towards the boat.

"Wait, wait," Willow said, stopping in her tracks and pulling Tara around to face her as she realised what exactly was happening, "Are you telling me we're going on a moonlit dinner cruise on the Seine River?"

"Unless you'd like to grab a burger from McDonalds," Tara smirked, and Willow just shook her head, her smile beaming, "Then yes."

"I love you!" Willow squealed, throwing her arms around the blonde, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you, too," Tara responded warmly, hugging back, "You like it?"

"Tara, it's the most romantic thing ever," Willow replied, pulling back, "I love it."

Tara grinned and started tugging them towards the boat again.

"Well, come on then!"

Willow giggled as they walked onto the boat and after Tara showed the confirmation email she'd printed off to the female hostess and their jackets were taken, they were showed to their seats, at a small circular table for two at the front of the boat, where two shot glasses with yellow liquid and a bowl of small doughy balls were placed in front of them just as the boat began pulled away from the dock.

"Mmhh, cheese puffs," Willow said happily as she popped one of the doughy balls in her mouth, before picking up the glass and peering at it, "What's this?"

Tara was pretty sure she knew what it was, but brought the glass up to her nose and inhaled to check, nodding when she recognised the aroma coming from it.

"Pastis. It's an apéritif. Tastes like liquorice."

Willow picked up her glass as well and after a cautious sniff, knocked it back in one go, coughing and spluttering as she did so.

"Oh boy," Tara said, quickly going over to the over side of the table and crouching down, rubbing her wife's back, "You're supposed to sip it, sweetie."

"It's strong," Willow coughed, swallowing repeatedly as the sharp aftertaste stayed with her, her fist balling on top of the table, "Very strong."

"Is everything alright over here?"

The hostess who had greeted them was back over, looking down at them both, an apprehensive look on her face.

"We're fine," Tara said, standing back up when she saw Willow had recovered slightly and going back to her seat, "Sorry for the disruption."

"Not a problem," the hostess smiled, relieved that there wasn't an issue, "Can I bring you a bottle of Chardonnay for your meal?"

"Please," Tara nodded with a smile, "And could we get some mineral water as well please?"

The hostess flashed her teeth in a charming smile.

"Of course."

She went off again and Tara reached across the table, taking one of her wife's hands in hers.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh," Willow nodded, the burning sensation in the back of her throat dying down as she started to look around, admiring the glassed-over roof and panoramic windows on the boat, "Baby, this is amazing, you can see everywhere."

"I know," Tara replied, taking in the views as well, "I always saw the boats on the river and wondered what it looked like from inside."

Willow looked over at the blonde, surprised.

"You never took a boat tour when you lived here?"

Tara shook her head and squeezed the redhead's hand.

"I knew it wouldn't be the same if I wasn't with you."

The hostess came back at that moment with their bottle of wine and their mineral water and poured them both a glass of each before departing just as the band that were aboard the boat started playing and the singer crooned out some traditional French songs.

The boat sailed around the Seine, the entire city of Paris illuminated and vibrant as the evening stretched and food was served.

"To us," Willow said, raising her glass over their meal of duck foie gras, asparagus tips and toasted Parisian brioche, "To the magical five years we've spent together."

Tara raised her glass as well and clinked it against her wife's.

"To the next..." she trailed off as she tried to think of the right figure.

Willow saw the blonde's contemplation and spoke up for her instead.

"To forever."


	81. Chapter 81

"I still can't believe you just downed the Pastis. It's like 45% alcohol."

"Yea, I think my throat became very aware of that fact," Willow replied as she pushed open their hotel room door, "Thanks for telling me I was supposed to sip it _after_ I drank it."

Tara just laughed as she closed the door behind them. They'd had a wonderful night aboard the riverboat and were only slightly tipsy as they walked home, the fresh air of the Parisian night clearing their heads completely.

"I thought you knew. The only shot I've ever seen you knock back was tequila and that was only 'cause of Becky's bad influence."

Willow let out a low laugh before turning to meet Tara's gaze. A look passed between them, one that both recognised straight away and the blonde excused herself to freshen up in the bathroom.

Willow moved towards the bed, slipping her dress off her body and hanging it back up in the closet, then removing the rest of her clothing and slipping under the sheet of the bed. She tapped her fingers lightly against the mattress until Tara came out of the bathroom, her make-up wiped off and wearing just a short robe.

"I see we had the same idea," Tara said, slipping the robe off her shoulders and climbing in beside the redhead, both of them on their sides.

"We did," Willow smiled, running her hand up and down the blonde's arm, as a contemplative look crossed her face, "Are we still allowed to celebrate this anniversary? Aren't we just supposed to celebrate our wedding one now that we're married?"

"I don't think there's rules, sweetie," Tara replied, a loving smile on her face, as her hand caressed the redhead's back, "Obviously we're going to celebrate our wedding anniversary each year, but today...Today was the day we had our first kiss...that you asked me to be your girlfriend..."

Willow grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

"That we shared a bed for the first time."

"Don't make it sound so illicit!" Tara said, not able to help the smirk on her lips, "All we did was kiss that night."

"I know. I just meant it was the first night I got to hold you while you slept," Willow responded before a cheeky grin appeared on her face, "First time I saw your boobs..."

Tara's hand stilled on her wife's back and she raised both her eyebrows.

"You what?"

"Not in a creepy way or anything!" Willow hastened to reassure, "It's just, when we were getting into our pjs I turned around and you were still getting changed and I saw them. It was only for like a second. And you let me see them properly a few months later anyway. And touch them. So it's not like I did anything wrong...is it?"

Willow chuckled nervously, she didn't think the blonde would mind her admission but by the look on Tara's face that wasn't case. Which was why she was completely confused when her wife burst out laughing a moment later.

She watched Tara laugh for a moment and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face in response to her wife's jovial actions.

"What's so funny?"

Tara continued to giggle for a moment before leaning into the redhead, biting her lip conspiringly.

"I saw your butt."

Willow's eyebrows shot up this time and she gaped at the taller girl.

"Explain."

"When I woke up the next morning," Tara started to explain, grinning wildly, "You were already awake and getting ready and I happened to wake up and look over just as you were pulling your panties on."

"Perve," Willow scoffed, though she was secretly pleased that they'd both gotten sneaky peeks of each other weeks before they actually saw each other naked, then she realised something, "Hey, I remember that morning, I went back to give you a quick kiss goodbye and you pulled me back into the bed so we could make out! I missed half of my study group!"

Tara smirked and ran her hand down over Willow's ass, giving it a squeeze.

"What can I say? I liked what I saw."

Willow gave a somewhat-smug grin.

"You did, huh?"

"Oh yes," Tara nodded, her tone low and sultry, "I really wanted to kiss it."

Willow snorted and tapped her fingers against her wife's shoulders.

"You wanted to kiss my ass? You know whenever we have a fight I'm totally gonna remind you of that from now on, right?"

"It just looked so cute and kissable," Tara defended herself, before lifting the sheet and peering over her wife's body, "Still does."

"Oh yea, I'm sure," Willow scoffed again, a small laugh leaving her lips.

Tara got a glint in her eye and before Willow knew what was happening, she was lying fully on her stomach and a trail of kisses were being placed down her back until her wife's warm lips were caressing her butt.

"That tickles," Willow giggled, but she was loving the attention, "Feels nice though."

Tara kissed all over both of the redhead's cheeks before her lover's scent filled her nostrils and unable to resist, she shuffled further down the bed, separating Willow's thighs and plunging her tongue into her entrance without any preamble.

"Fuck!" Willow gasped, not expecting the contact, her hands clawing at the pillows, "Oh god!"

Tara held the redhead's thighs apart as she reached her tongue as far into the smaller girl as possible, delighting in the soft feel of her wife's inner walls around her wriggling muscle and curling her tongue to hit against her sweet spot, wanting to give Willow as much pleasure as possible.

"Ugh...Tara..."

Willow moaned and pushed herself back onto the blonde's tongue, her knuckles white as they gripped the pillowcase. She could feel her orgasm rising in her at an incredible pace; the position they were in allowing Tara's tongue to reach deep inside her and giving her the most exquisite feelings of continuous pleasure.

"Don't stop, Tara, don't stop! I'm so close..."

Willow felt the her wife quicken her pace at that, moving her tongue in and out at lightning speed. She groaned loudly in response as her hips grinded themselves into the bed, her body started to tense.

"Oh god, baby I'm...baby I'm..."

Tara felt the thighs beneath her hands stiffen and continued to thrust in and out, dragging her tongue along the redhead's inner walls at each stroke as a stream of juices coated her tongue and fell into her mouth before she heard Willow crying out her name from above.

"Ta-raaaa!"

Willow felt like her insides had been turned to mush as her arms dropped to her sides, Tara continuing to lap at her for another minute before she felt kisses up her back and across her shoulders.

"Mmhh, I was not expecting that," Willow said lazily, turning her head to face the blonde as Tara settled on the bed beside her.

"You didn't think we were going to make love on our anniversary?" Tara asked with a grin, wiping some of the redhead's hair from her sweaty brow, "You have very low expectations."

Willow giggled and shook her head slightly.

"No I just mean...that was so good."

"Oh so you just weren't expecting it to be good," Tara replied, quirking an eyebrow in mock-offence.

"Shush, you know what I meant," Willow said, sticking out her tongue, "You were being all cute, kissing my butt and then your tongue was...I just wasn't expecting it is all."

Tara gave an easy smile and placed a kiss on the redhead's temple.

"Well as long as you enjoyed it."

Willow murmured in an approving tone and shuffled slightly so she could hold an arm out.

"It was wonderful. Think we can have a proper cuddle?"

Tara gathered her extremely-spent wife in her arms and adjusted them so they were both lying on their sides again, front-to-front.

"That's better," Willow sighed softly as she placed kisses along the blonde's clavicle, "Now I can feel you."

Willow leisurely kissed along the taller girl's collarbone, around her neck, up her throat and to her lips as her limbs slowly regained function until she was able to roll them over so she was on top of her wife and grinned, knocking the blonde's legs open with her knee and settling her thigh against her centre.

"And now I can make love to you."

"With, honey," Tara corrected with a small smile, her breathing getting heavy as she instinctively rocked herself against the redhead's thigh, "Together."

"That sounds good," Willow smiled shyly, pulling her thigh back and opening her legs over Tara's, "I love you."

Tara murmured a response and brought the smaller girl down for a steamy kiss, holding onto the back of her head while her other hand clasped with one of Willow's and they brought their conjoined hands between their bodies.

Their hands separated and fingers started gliding through each other's wetness and Tara moaned loudly into the kiss when two fingers slipped inside her.

Willow felt the moan reverberate against her lips and bucked her hips in response, moaning as well when one finger started circling her entrance, teasingly probing her as arousal coursed through her veins and her wetness increased until she couldn't take the teasing any longer and pushed her hips down on the blonde's finger.

"Oh yes," Willow panted, pulling away from the kiss and sinking her head into Tara's neck, "More."

Tara slipped a second, then a third finger inside her lover and felt the redhead begin to bite and suck on her pulsepoint vigorously. The blonde moaned again at the sensation, tilting her neck as far into the pillow as she could as she thrust her fingers inside the redhead and felt the answering thrusts inside herself.

"Oh Willow...that's...mmhh...that's...faster."

Willow quickened her pace as she scraped her teeth along her lover's skin, fully intending to leave a mark on her wife.

"You like that, baby?" she growled as she nipped and sucked on the milky-white flesh.

"Mmhh, Willow," Tara moaned in reply, "Yes...Mark me. Show everyone. Show everyone I'm yours."

Willow started kissing over the bruised skin, satisfied with the mark she'd made before trailing her lips back to meet Tara's, running her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she was readily given.

Their tongues clashed and lips caressed, swallowing each other's moans and other sounds of pleasure as they expertly moved in and out of one another, both sets of fingers curling and hitting against the other's sweet spot as the pressure inside their bodies built and built until –

"Tara!"

Willow gasped out her wife's name, pulling back from the kiss in the process and Tara watched the pure rapture that crossed her face, her own body arching and convulsing in response as a small, silent cry left her lips until the redhead collapsed fully on top of her, sluggishly cuddling into the warm body beneath her.

"Mmhh, that was...you're...I just love you," she said after a moment, kissing softly along the blonde's jawline, "That was so amazing."

"You can say that again," Tara replied, turning her head so their lips met tenderly, until she started laughing quietly.

"You're doing it again," Willow said in playful accusation, "Laughing at something and I'm totally not in on the joke."

Tara just laughed for another moment before rubbing the spot where her now very-obvious lovebite was showing.

"It's just...about this time, well the time it is in Boston now anyway...five years ago, you gave me a hickey right in this very same spot. My first."

"Oh yea..." Willow grinned as the memory of that evening played out in her mind, "And if I remember correctly, I promised it'd be the first of many."

Tara grinned back and looked at her wife adoringly.

"Well you definitely made good on that promise."

Willow giggled and waggled her eyebrows.

"I definitely did," she said, before glancing at the clock and smiling when she saw she the time and realised she had one minute left to say what she wanted with it still being accurate, "Hey Tara?"

"Yes?"

Willow leaned down again and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's lips before speaking.

"Happy Anniversary."


	82. Chapter 82

"Tara, there has to be something wrong. He just doesn't show at the airport and now he's not answering his phone? That's not my dad. At least not the one who's been in my life for the past six months."

"Shush, honey," Tara replied comfortingly, shifting across the backseat of the cab they were sitting in as best as the seatbelt would allow and placing a hand on her wife's knee, "We'll go home and drop off the bags, and if he's still not answering his cell then we'll swing by his apartment and check in. Okay? He probably just lost track of time, or maybe he got the day wrong."

"You think?" Willow asked, a desperate need for reassurance in her voice, "He does mix up days sometimes. Like that day he came over on Saturday night when we'd invited him over for Sunday."

Tara squeezed her wife's knee tightly for a few seconds, hoping it would help calm the redhead who was just moments away from entering full-blown panic mode; the dread in her building from the moment Ira hadn't shown up at the airport like he had promised to collect them from their flight, and only getting stronger as phone calls to both his cell and home phone went unanswered.

Tara was a little concerned as well, but was sure it was most likely just a mix-up and Ira was perfectly safe, something she was trying to convey to her wife.

"Exactly. Don't worry, sweetie, I'm just it's just one big mix up. Don't let worrying ruin our amazing trip."

Willow nodded, exhaling slowly before turning to the blonde with a small smile.

"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

Tara got a big smile on her face as she thought about their past seven days in Paris; the days leading up to their anniversary where they saw all the sights the city had to offer, their actual anniversary, the details of which neither girl would ever forget, and the quiet last day and a half they had spent just taking in the magnificent beauty of Paris before their uneventful – and much to Willow's pleasure, turbulence-free – plane journey home, the only hiccup being when Ira hadn't shown up to give them a ride home, as had previously been arranged.

"Willow, it was...indescribable," she replied before shooting a joking half-smile in the redhead's direction, "And hey, we survived our first vacation together."

"Now we're unstoppable," Willow giggled, before looking at her wife seriously, "Thank you."

Tara understood Willow was thanking her for her gentle reassurances and just squeezed her wife's knee again in response before leaning over to place a lingering kiss on her cheek as they rounded the corner onto their street and a familiar silver Audi A3 came into view alongside their own red car in their driveway.

"Now, see," Tara said, smiling at the redhead, "There's your dad's car. He's here, he must've thought it was earlier than it was or something or that our flight came in later. Nothing to be worrying about."

Willow nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she'd have to tease her father about getting a new watch as the cab pulled up outside their house. Tara paid the driver as Willow got out and retrieved their bags from the trunk, before both girls dragged a case each towards the front door and the redhead fumbled for her keys, finally locating them and opening the door.

"Dad?" she called into the foyer as she walked in and dropped the case on the floor. When there was no answer, she turned to Tara, who shrugged, and walked further into the house. Willow called out again, "Dad, are you here? Your car's outside so I'm guessing you ar – whoa!"

Tara's head flew towards the sound of her wife's sudden exclamation and rushed over to where she was standing, at the doorway to the living room, her own eyes widening when she saw not only Ira there, but Michelle too, both of their clothes and hair ruffled with Ira half-lying over Michelle, though he quickly assembled himself into a respectable sitting position as he took in the site of the two girls standing there.

"You, you were..." Willow huffed, gaping, in complete and utter shock, "You were having sex on our couch! Our couch! And, and it's you two and on our couch!"

"Willow, I can assure-"

Ira tried to speak but was cut off as Willow started again, turning to Tara, disbelief and confusion evident in her tone and eyes.

"They were...on our couch! We have sex on that couch! And, and..."

Ira, Michelle and Tara all winced and blushed at the redhead's words and Tara tried to put a hand on her wife's shoulder, but Willow just shrugged it off and stormed out of the room, the sound of the kitchen door being slammed heard around the house a moment later.

"Um...should I?" Ira asked, standing up and gesturing towards the kitchen.

Tara nodded, avoiding the man's gaze, both still embarrassed and Ira walked passed her, out of the room. Tara fidgeted in the doorway for a moment before walking into the living room and sitting on the other sofa, opposite Michelle, who was the first to speak.

"We weren't-"

"I know," Tara said quickly, not wanting to hear the words, much less think about the accompanying imagery, "But things were, um...going in that direction? I didn't know you two were..."

"We aren't. We weren't..." Michelle trailed off, sitting gingerly on the edge of her seat and biting the side of one of her nails nervously, before sighing and deciding to start from the beginning, "Tara, I really never expected...We just...We started talking when you had everyone over for Christmas and then New Year's. Just chatting really, nothing else, but I knew he was certainly an interesting man. I didn't dream it would mean anything. Until this past week..."

* * *

"Willow?"

Willow turned at the sound of her father's voice, tapping her fingers against the island and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

"Sorry I stormed off," she managed after a minute, "I just...it was a shock."

"I'm very sorry," Ira replied, wringing his hands in front of him anxiously, "I never intended for you to see...or for it to even happen...not that what you think happened did happen, I assure you, things never got to that..."

"Right," Willow said, holding up her hands, trying not to show the shudder that was threatening to go up her spine, "I don't need the details."

They both lapsed into silence for a few long, painfully awkward minutes, neither looking at each other until Willow spoke up again, her words surprising Ira.

"Do you like her?"

Ira, though surprised, couldn't help the small smile that graced his features at that, accompanied by a blush.

"You have to understand, Willow, things have only progressed in...that sense in the week you've been gone."

* * *

"I came by to water your flowers, like you asked," Michelle said as Tara diligently listened, "Like I said, we had spoken at Christmas and then again at New Years about books and things and knew little things about each other that we'd learnt from you and Willow, but last Monday, I came by and he was here at the same time, taking in the mail. He said Willow had asked him to keep an eye on the house and I said you'd asked me to do the same. We laughed about how you'd obviously forgotten to tell each other. Anyway..."

* * *

"I helped her water the garden and we were talking and well, Willow, there was a spark there. It's not like anything I've ever experienced before, where you're so captivated by someone. I knew she was interesting to talk to from our chats at the family get-togethers, but I'd never been with her in a one-on-one situation and when I was..."

He trailed off, unsure on how exactly to voice or explain the flurry of thoughts and emotions that had encapsulated him over the past few days and was once again surprised when his daughter spoke up again.

"You felt like you were under some kind of spell because all you could do was think how wonderfully amazing the woman in front of you was?" Willow asked in a quiet voice, playing with her fingers.

"How did you..." Ira trailed off again and gave a low laugh before nodding, "Of course you know. Of course. I felt exactly that. So I..."

* * *

"He asked if he could take me for dinner. I was enjoying our conversation and his company, so I agreed and we went to a small Italian place in the city. We had a wonderful evening, talked about everything; our jobs, our hobbies, how happy we were that we'd both been given second chances to be a part of yours and Willow's lives. And when he drove me home, he walked me to my door, like the perfect gentleman, and kissed me goodnight."

* * *

"I know you don't want the details, Willow, and I think there's some things that should be kept secret between a father and a daughter anyway," Ira said and once again a light flush rose on his cheeks, "But it was the most dizzying kiss of my life. It was only a quick peck really, but I felt like my heart lifted inside my chest."

"I know that feeling," Willow replied, smiling softly, her own senses tingling as she just thought about her own woman and the wonderful sensation of when their lips touched, "If you're as lucky as I am it never stops."

* * *

"We've been spending the evenings together since. He's such a wonderful man, so intelligent and full of insight. And funny, he's so funny."

Tara could only nod her head in agreement and smile fondly at this; an offbeat sense of humour was something Willow had definitely inherited from her father and she could see how her aunt found it endearing.

"So are you two..."

* * *

"...together? Like is she your girlfriend?"

Ira chuckled, blushing again and smiling.

"I don't know, Willow, I don't think at my age you define things so definitively and I certainly never thought I'd use the term 'girlfriend' again but I do know I would like to continue to enjoy Michelle's company for as long as she would allow me too."

Willow took a few moments to take in all she'd heard, quietly processing it. It was certainly...unexpected, that was for sure. But who was she to deny her father happiness, and...well, she just had to take one look at his magnetic smile and the way his whole face lit up when he talked about Michelle.

Again flashing briefly to Tara, knowing she acted the exact same way as her father was any time she was around or speaking of her wife, she smiled over at Ira before going over and wrapping him in a warm hug.

"I'm so happy for you."

"You are?" Ira asked, returning the hug firmly, stopping the tear that had formed in the corner of his eye in relief, deciding crying would make the still-awkward situation just that little bit too uncomfortable, "Oh that means the world to me, darling."

Willow pulled back, her smile faltering for just a moment.

"When you told me you were divorcing Mom...well, I dunno, I struggled with it, I'm still struggling with it, but even then, one of the first things I said to Tara was I hoped this meant you could find something as amazing as we have," she said, giving a definitive nod, more to herself than at her father, "And I dunno how things are gonna work out here and I know it's very, very early days but if she or anyone else is gonna be the person...if she's going to be your Tara, the one who completes you, especially if she keeps that smile on your face... Well then, they have my full blessing."

"You're a wonderful daughter," Ira replied, the lone tear threatening to escape once again but he managed to control it, before he suddenly realised something, "Your flight!"

Willow chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully, punching her Dad lightly on the arm with mirth.

"Yea, Dad, our flight. Came in a couple of hours ago. Seems you kinda got caught up in...other things and forgot, huh? Couldn't even answer your phone."

Ira blushed for the nth time in what had been a relatively short space of time and started shuffling his feet.

"I left it in the car. We were only supposed to be a couple of minutes, we just came over to make sure the house was in order before you arrived...there was time before we needed to leave though, so I made us some coffees and..."

"Yea, I remember," Willow said, shaking her head to get the image she had walked in on out of her head, "I'm not mad or anything. I've been late for a lot of things because of..."

Willow blushed and Ira cast his gaze downward, stretching each of his fingers individually, wondering how on earth the situation could become any more uncomfortable.

"I promise that will never happen again. And let me reimburse you for your cab fare. You did get a cab? I can't believe I lost track of time that badly, I never meant to let you down, Willow."

"Dad, it's...it's okay," Willow reassured, her tone genuine, "It's all definitely okay."

* * *

"Are you okay with this?"

"I can't say I expected it," Tara said with a smile, "But all I care about is that both of you are happy."

"Well I am," Michelle smiled back, "I haven't ever felt comfortable enough to be with someone since...since your mother. I battled so many of my own demons, I didn't have time to let anyone in on my life, but I think I'm finally in a place where I could welcome some love in my life. I'm not saying I'm there yet, it'll take some time to build that, but I'm open to...letting it develop."

"That's great, Michelle," Tara replied, happy at seeing her aunt happy too, "It really is."

Michelle nodded her head in agreement, her eyes glinting with delight until a nervous look cross her features, which Tara noticed.

"What is it?"

Michelle opened her mouth as if to say something, then looked like she wasn't quite sure how to phrase what she wanted before finally speaking.

"You know what next Saturday is, right?"


	83. Chapter 83

Tara visibly stiffened but she managed a small nod of her head.

"March 6th. Mom's birthday."

Michelle put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. She wasn't quite sure how to go about saying what she wanted to say to Tara. To ask her. She wasn't sure if it was her place or whether it might even cause a rift, but it had been playing on her mind a lot since she had been reunited with her niece, and had the focus of heavy thought over the past few weeks as her sister's birthday drew near.

She pondered for a moment how to phrase things before settling on just being direct and honest.

"I wanted to ask...I have no idea how you would feel about this, but I thought...I've never visited your mother's grave."

Michelle saw Tara's eyebrow shot up and quickly continued.

"I couldn't attend her funeral. Your father made me think I'd cause you great harm by attending. And then after...sometimes I contemplated going to visit, at a time when I knew your father wouldn't be there, but...I just couldn't. I even got into the car a few times, got onto the highway towards Buffalo. But I never got to there. I always felt too guilty, like I would be damaging her memory by visiting. I realise how silly that is now."

Michelle gave a momentary self-deprecating sigh before shaking it off. It wasn't the time to dwell on the small amount of guilt she still carried over her sister's death. Tara was waiting for her to continue and she wasn't about to leave her niece wondering why she'd brought up such a sensitive topic.

"I was wondering... This year, for her birthday, I was...well, I think it's about time I pay a visit. I'm finally ready, able to. And I thought, if you might like to come visit with me too. You and Willow," she said, wondering if she should have spoken at all when she saw fear instantly flash in her niece's eyes, "That's only if you wanted, of course. I can imagine you wouldn't want to step foot near that town after all you've told me and all you were put through. I, um... I don't know if you remember, but we'd arrive at the...at the graveyard... before we actually go into the town, so you wouldn't have to see familiar landmarks or anything. You definitely wouldn't have to go anywhere near the...his house."

Michelle saw a flurry of emotion cross her niece's face in a matter of moments. There was shock and sadness, but most of all there was fear. Michelle could see the mere notion of her father terrified Tara to no end and again cursed that someone could have hurt Tara the way Michael Maclay had.

Just as she was about to jump up and embrace Tara in a hug, to apologise for ever bringing up the subject in the first place, she saw something else flash in her niece's eyes. Conviction.

She knew she had to just wait for Tara to speak.

Tara felt her own lip tremble slightly as she thought about going anywhere near the town she was brought up in, having vowed never to step a foot in it again the moment she got out.

But Michelle bringing up the graveyard had made her mind flood with memories. It had been a place of weekly refuge for her from ages 10-18; where she'd go and talk to her mother, fill her in on what was happening in her life and beg her to give her the strength to get through whatever abuse her father hurled at her when she got home.

So she remembered the route. She knew she wouldn't have to enter the actual town that she had grown up in, nor be within a 5 miles radius of her father's house. The house of horrors, as it had become after her mother's death.

A part of her wanted to not care about the physical landmarks. It was just a town, after all, just a house. Empty architecture that didn't mean anything. But they represented so much pain for her. And she couldn't imagine a situation where she could ever reconcile that.

But that wasn't the situation. Michelle was asking her to go to her mother's grave. The only place in eight years of hell that had been a safe haven. And she thought it was about time she visited again. To bring Willow.

To honour her mother's birthday and freshen up her burial place. Her father hadn't once visited her grave in the eight years she'd lived with him, saying it was a pointless exercise in talking to the ground, so she could only assume no one had taken care of it like she used to when she was growing up and felt angry at herself for allowing that to happen.

Michelle patiently waited for an answer as thoughts flew in and out of Tara's head until she finally met her aunt's gaze and spoke, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I'll come. I'll definitely come. And I'll bring Willow."

* * *

"That's adorable," Michelle commented fondly as Willow showed her and Ira their holiday photos, "You look so in love."

The photo in question was taken outside the Louvre on one of the colder days they'd had in Paris; both girls in hats, gloves and scarves with their arms wrapped around each other, Willow's foot popping up behind her and both of them grinning wildly.

"We are," Willow said, looking up from her position on the sofa between Michelle and her father, at Tara, who was still on the sofa opposite.

She gave the blonde a loving smile.

Tara managed a weak smile back, though her mind was completely pre-occupied with the thoughts of visiting her mother's grave the following weekend.

Ira and Willow had rejoined herself and Michelle in the living room shortly after Tara had agreed to the visit to the graveyard and Tara had been happy to see they were both smiling, deducing that her wife had gotten over the initial shock and mild horror of the encounter they'd walked in on earlier.

The older two had started asking about the trip after that and Willow excitedly told them about everything they'd seen and done, producing the camera after a while, along with the mini-eiffel tower keychains they'd gotten everyone as presents.

Willow saw her wife's feeble smile and frowned for a moment at the reaction but shrugged it off, assuming the blonde was just a little tired from jet lag. She continued to flick through and explain all the photographs she'd taken until Ira and Michelle declared they'd leave to let the younger couple unpack and settle back into their house for the evening.

Willow gave her father a hug as he left and watched as Michelle hugged her wife. Tara hugged back but Willow was very aware of the stiff, almost worried demeanour the blonde was showing.

When Ira and Michelle had driven out of the driveway, Willow closed the door and turned to her wife, quietly taking her hand and leading her up the stairs and into their bedroom. She walked them over to their bed and lay down on her side, pulling Tara into the same position beside her.

She then tucked a piece of blonde hair behind the taller girl's ear before softly cupping her cheek and leaning forwards to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

Tara closed her eyes momentarily before opening them and looking at Willow in wonder.

"How do you know me so well?"

Willow moved her hand to smooth down Tara's hair under her palm, quietly taking in her features.

"You're the most interesting thing I've ever studied," she said after a moment, fixing her gaze on the blonde's, "Is it this thing with Dad and Michelle?"

Tara gave a quiet laugh and shook her head.

"No, not at all," she replied, having almost forgotten about that development with everything else going on in her head. She remembered Willow's reaction though, so thought her wife might have some issue with it, "How do you feel about that?"

Willow inhaled deeply, looking like she was in thought for a minute before speaking.

"It's...weird," she admitted after a moment, "But Dad...he's...he's really happy."

Tara smiled and nodded. She had noticed the way Ira's eyes lit up every time he looked at Michelle while they'd been looking through photographs. And how Michelle smiled every time she caught him looking at her.

"So's she."

Willow seemed pleased at that and widened her smile.

"That's all that matters, right? Although, I kinda hope if it does all work out, they don't get married."

"Why?" Tara asked, thinking her wife might still be struggling with her parent's divorce.

"'Cause then we'd be cousins!" Willow exclaimed, quite serious, "And kissing cousins at that!"

Tara started giggling, snuggling in closer to the smaller girl's body before adopting a mock-serious tone.

"Well technically, we would've gotten married first, so I think that nullifies any weird cousin clauses."

Willow smiled and ran her hand down the blonde's arm. She was happy to see her wife smiling but she could still tell there was something pretty heavy playing on Tara's mind.

"Talk to me."

Tara closed her eyes for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts before speaking.

"Michelle asked if I'd...we'd...go and visit Mom's grave next Saturday."

Willow's eyes widened slightly as her mind subconsciously worked through the information.

"That's her birthday," she said quietly after a moment, remembering because Tara always had a hard time on her mother's birthday, "You wanna visit for her birthday?"

"Yea," Tara nodded, not surprised Willow had remembered the significance of the day; she'd always helped her through the sadness on that particular date, "The graveyard, it's not...it's about five miles out of the town I grew up in, just outside Rochester. Anyway, what I mean is it's away from all the...memories. I used to visit every week, I'd ride my bike over and back. I think it's time I go back. I think it's time I introduce you, as best I can anyway."

Willow played with the ends of the blonde's hair, curling it around her fingers for a few moments as she reflected on what her wife had just said. Tara watched a flurry of emotion pass through the redhead's eyes, but two most evident ones were love and concern.

"I know what you're thinking," Tara spoke up again after a few minutes of silence, "My...he never visited. He could be dead for all I know, his liver probably gave out years ago. I just...my memory of my mom shouldn't suffer anymore because of..."

Willow moved her hand back up to cup he wife's cheek, shuffling her body forwards so their faces were just inches apart.

"You have my full and complete support, Tara, always. I'm gonna hold your hand the whole time."

Tara exhaled through her nose and brought her hand up to softly massage the back of the smaller girl's neck, letting their lips meet in a slow, languid kiss before pulling back and fixing her gaze on her wife's.

"Thank you."

"Never thank me for loving you," Willow replied, smiling when she saw Tara's eyes droop and try to suppress a yawn, "That jetlag kicking in, huh? Why don't you have a nap?"

Willow thought her wife's sudden tiredness was probably more to do with the intense emotions that must've been coursing through her for the better part of the afternoon than jetlag but either way she figured a small nap would do her good.

"It's too early," Tara protested weakly, "Need to get back into a proper sleep cycle."

"I won't let you sleep too long," Willow promised, "I'll get you up in an hour and we'll make dinner, then go to bed at a normal time."

Tara smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Okay. That sounds good. Will you stay?"

Willow moved forward and kissed her wife gently again.

"Of course."

They both shared a warm smile for a few moments before Willow sat up and moved off the end of the bed, slipping Tara's shoes off her feet and pulling her jeans off her body before taking her own shoes and skirt off so they were both wearing just shirts and panties.

She figured that would be the most comfortable way to sleep without finding and changing into pyjamas. When she'd neatly folded their discarded clothes on the top of the dresser, she slipped back onto the bed and lay down beside her wife, pulling the blanket up over them.

"I love you," Tara whispered as she settled her head underneath Willow's chin and tangled their legs together.

"I love you too," Willow whispered back, running her hands up and down the blonde's back soothingly until she felt her body relax completely and her breathing start to even out.

Willow held her sleeping wife in her arms, kissing the top of her head and inhaling the scent radiating from her, mostly the lilac shampoo from the hotel but also that distinct vanilla aroma that Tara just exuded naturally.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but after a while she too began to drift off, her grip staying strong on the woman she had sworn to love, honour and protect.

No matter what.

* * *

"Hey, Will! Welcome back," Xander greeted with a smile as he walked into the redhead's office, where Willow was already sitting, "How was Paris?"

"Great," Willow replied, swinging around in her chair with a smile, "It was really great."

Xander clapped his hands together in front of him.

"Excellent. You ready to get back into the high-paced life of catching corporate sleazebags?"

"I think so," Willow grinned, "What have you got for me?"

"Jules Harper," Jesse's voice came from behind Xander as the other agent appeared in the doorway, holding a file, "Real scumbag, suspected of insider trading. Sleeps with high-class, important business women and gets a bit too chatty during pillow talk. Need everything you can find on him, bank statements, credit card reports, anything to link him to these women."

"That sounds doable," Willow replied, taking the file that Jesse was handing to her, before looking back up, "Um, guys?"

Xander and Jesse looked expectantly at their colleague, waiting for to speak again. Willow nodded to herself for a moment, taking a few breaths.

"I need a favour. Like, a pretty big favour."

"Well, shoot," Xander said, smiling at the redhead, "I'm sure we'll help with whatever we can."

Jesse nodded his head in agreement and Willow bit her lip momentarily before speaking.

"What are you doing next Saturday?"


	84. Chapter 84

Willow glanced out of the backseat window for the hundredth time, nodding to herself when she saw a black SUV following them, two cars behind, just like it had been for the past hour. She, Michelle and Tara had begun their drive to Rochester in the late morning and as the clock shifted into afternoon, they grew closer and closer to their destination.

They had all decided to drive in the one car and Michelle offered to drive, wanting the distraction of concentrating on the road to control the nerves that threatened to erupt from her and make her turn the car around like she had all the other times she had attempted this trip.

But she had Willow and Tara in the backseat this time, which she knew would stop her, even if the biggest of temptations came over her. She wasn't about to let Tara down. Not again.

Tara had been grateful when Michelle offered to drive since it meant she and Willow could sit in the back and hold hands. She needed the silent support more than ever in what was the second most difficult journey of her live, the first being the bus ride to Boston when she'd escaped her father's clutches all those years ago.

Willow struggled to keep her breathing in check. Her brain was screaming at her that now was well and truly the time to enter panic mode but she remained outwardly calm. It was what Tara needed. And, she reasoned with her brain, her back-up was right behind her.

She had asked Jesse and Xander to tag along on the trip to Rochester earlier in the week, hoping they would say yes. They had, of course; loyalty was something that was engrained deeply into both men. They reassured they'd be there for whatever Willow needed. Or as Jesse had said, they had her back.

They had wondered, however, why exactly Willow wanted them to be there to visit Tara's mother's grave, even more so when she asked them not to tell anyone else.

Willow, reluctantly, had eventually told them that she was worried by the close proximity they would have to Tara's father and simply said he was known to have a violent past. She didn't give them any details, they weren't hers to share, and Xander and Jesse had treated the matter with the utmost profession, not asking questions and saying they would be there to help if it was required.

And they'd stay out of the way if it wasn't.

Willow felt guilty that she'd neglected to tell Tara that she'd asked Xander and Jesse to come along on the trip to Rochester, behind the scenes of course, but she knew her wife would think she was overeating and tell her to tell them not to come.

And Willow couldn't risk that. No matter what, she had to keep Tara safe.

Willow knew, or at least hoped, that this trip would probably go off without a hitch. Tara had said over and over again that her father never visited the graveyard. There was little to no chance he would be there.

But Willow wasn't about to take even the smallest chance to put her wife in any kind of jeopardy.

She figured Xander and Jesse, at most, would probably just have come along for the drive and she'd buy they both as many rounds of beer as they wanted for having her back like they did, but she felt better knowing they were there if something did happen to go pear-shaped.

And another look through the clear glass confirmed they were still there.

"You keep looking out the back window," Tara commented, pulling Willow from her thoughts, "What's out there?"

"Nothing," Willow replied quickly, feeling even worse for lying, "I'm just, you know, kinda anxious."

That part wasn't a lie; she _was_ anxious and knew both Tara and Michelle were as well. How could they not be?

"We're almost there," Michelle remarked from the front seat, "Just another-"

"10 minutes," Tara said quietly, "I know. I remember."

Willow squeezed the blonde's hand, which she'd been holding since they first got in the car and Tara smiled at her gratefully.

"You okay, baby?" Willow asked.

"I'm okay," Tara nodded, "I'm okay."

Willow frowned, not sure whether her wife was just putting up a front.

"You sure? You look kinda pale."

Tara inhaled deeply and let the breath out in a loud exhalation.

"Just butterflies. Very big butterflies. They feel more like bats really."

Tara gulped a couple of times before looking back up at Willow, who unfastened her seatbelt.

"I got ya, baby."

Willow moved over to the middle seat, fastening that belt over her waist and pulling the blonde into a hug, resting Tara's head on her shoulder and stroking her hair.

"That's helping," Tara said quietly as she let the soothing actions calm her.

"Good," Willow whispered back, not letting up her motions.

They drove in silence for the remainder of the journey, everybody lost in their own thoughts. Tara closed her eyes as she started to recognise the familiar landmarks of the surrounding area of her town. She didn't want to see them.

That was until she felt a warm kiss being placed on top of her head. It was a such a simple action but it started a spiral of thoughts that hit Tara all within a matter of seconds.

Her eyes opened instinctively and as she registered the familiar sights, she found they didn't terrify her as much as she thought they would.

What she'd been hoping was true. They were just buildings. Empty architecture. She wasn't sure when or how it happened, or how she hadn't realised it before, but her past didn't have as powerful a hold on her as she thought it did.

Had she reconciled all the horrors her father had subjected her to fully? No, she knew that wasn't the case. She knew that could never be unless she actually confronted him. She knew she'd always have insecure moments where she flashbacked to the scared little girl that had received daily beatings from the one person who was supposed to love her unconditionally.

She knew her past would always be a part of her.

But in that moment of awaking, she knew that it didn't have as potent a role as she always feared it had.

She was in the place where her life was made into a miserable, torturous existence.

Her fears washed away in that moment. She was strong woman. A strong woman who'd been put through hell but had come out the other side and survived. A strong woman who'd made a wonderful life for herself.

She lifted her head and pressed her lips firmly against her wife's. Every ounce of emotion she was feeling poured into the kiss, even though it only lasted a few seconds, before she pulled back and looked at Willow adoringly.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't have you."

Willow looked almost startled, in a good way, at the admission but didn't have a chance to respond as she felt the car pull to a stop and heard the engine being turned off.

"We're here," Michelle's quiet, almost timid voice spoke up before she turned in her seat to face the couple, "Why don't you two go first? I'll join in a few minutes. I just need to collect myself first."

"Sure," Tara replied quietly, looking at Willow, "You ready?"

Willow was still in a small state of shock from her wife's surprise, but so clearly genuine words. She shook it off though, knowing this was a big moment for her wife and Tara needed her to fully and completely be support-o girl.

"Do you want some time alone?" she asked, holding Tara's hands between both of her own, "I could wait and come up with Michelle."

Tara shook her head, smiling for the first time since they'd left that morning. She was more than ready for this.

"No, I want you there. Please."

Willow nodded, smiling in response to the smile on her wife's face and picked up the bunch of lilies that was lying on the seat beside her. She and Tara both stepped out of the car, still holding hands, and Tara walked them through the gate of the graveyard and up the small pathway to a grave in the far left corner, the name 'Lisa Maclay' carved into the stone with the her dates of birth and death underneath.

The redhead felt her wife start to tremble slightly and dropped her hand, wrapping her arm around her waist to keep her steady instead. Tara choked back the tears that had sprung to her eyes as soon as she saw the familiar grave that she hadn't seen in so long and slowly sank to her knees, tracing the letters of her mother's name.

"Hi Mom," she said after a moment, overcome with emotion, "I'm sorry it's been so long. I had to leave, I know you know that. But I live in Buffalo now, so I'm gonna start visiting again. I still miss you every day."

Tara paused for a moment but let herself smile again, wanting her mother to know about the good things in her life.

"But I met Michelle, Mom. She's with us today, she's coming up in a second. I never knew I had an aunt before. I remember her though, from when I was little. Your friend Ella. And she's been telling me stories and...I've been learning even more about you. About when you two were growing up. Things you never got a chance to tell me. It's... wonderful. It really is. I'm happy now, Mom. I have a family again, I didn't have that when you..."

Tara stopped talking as a few tears streamed down her face and felt her shoulder being squeezed comfortingly, reminding her of her wife's presence.

"I brought Willow, too," she started speaking again, tugging on the redhead's hand, indicating for her to kneel too, which she did, "I know you know who she is. I know you've been looking down on both of us. Sometimes I think you lead her to me. Or me to her, I don't know."

Tara gave a low laugh before looking over at Willow with a smile, gesturing with her hand towards the grave, indicating for her to speak. Willow's eyes widened slightly and she cleared her throat before nodding.

"Hi Mrs. Maclay," she spoke up, her tone nervous, "I, uh, I didn't know Tara thought that, but if it's true, then I can't thank you enough. You're daughter is the most wonderful human being I've ever met. But I guess you don't need me to tell you that, you were the one who made her."

Tara gave her wife's hand a reassuring squeeze and Willow looked at her gratefully before continuing.

"Um, I can tell you I love her. I mean, I really, really love her. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Her mind and her heart and her soul and her body...I mean, wow, her body..."

Tara's head shot around to her wife, her eyes wide.

"Willow!"

She hissed the redhead's name through her teeth, gaping at her and Willow gulped, stammering for a moment.

"I, I...I'm sorry, I just...I'm nervous."

Tara closed her eyes for a moment before bringing the hand she had clasped with Willow's up to her mouth and kissing her knuckles.

"Don't be nervous. She would've loved you."

Willow looked back at the grave and put the bouquet of lilies she had in her other hand on it.

"Um, Happy Birthday, Mrs. Maclay-"

"Lisa," Tara interrupted, "She would've wanted you to call her Lisa."

"Yea?" Willow asked, before nodding, "Okay. Lisa. Thank you for bringing Tara into the world and to me. I promise she's my one and only and I'll love and protect her forever. Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Mom," Tara added quietly, "We brought lilies. Your favourite. And we're growing some in our yard as well, as soon as they bloom, I'll bring some along. I've started gardening again. Like we used to together."

Willow smiled and nodded.

"She's been out there every weekend for the past little while. It's gonna look amazing when they all start coming up."

Tara smiled and leaned into her wife, letting their shoulders touch momentarily before straightening up again just as Michelle came up and positioned herself in a similar kneeling position that the other two girls were in.

"Do you want some space?" Tara asked, looking at her aunt.

Michelle just shook her head and took a deep breath. She had spent fifteen years working through her own inner turmoil to get herself to a place that she was ready to do this. She was finally ready and thought it was only right that Tara and Willow were there too. They were her family after all. She faced. the grave.

"Hey baby sis," she started, a small laugh escaping her lips, "You hated me calling you that. I'm only a year older, but you were always the mature one."

Michelle smiled fondly for a moment before reaching out and placing her hand on the circular curve of the gravestone.

"I'm sorry I've never been out to visit, I...well I think you know I had my issues with everything. I think you know because I think you were the one who helped me through them. And your brilliant daughter, it can't be just random that she ended up in the very same office, in the same job I've been working at for 30 years. You never could help yourself meddling in my life."

Tara let out a quiet laugh. Michelle looked up at her with a smile and shining eyes before focusing back at the grave.

"It's taken...well it's taken a lot of time and a lot of struggle but I'm finally happy, Lisa. Tara's a shining example of you, she reminds me of you every day. Being a part of hers and Willow's lives has been a blessing. Your daughter-in-law is quite the remarkable woman as well."

Willow blushed and ducked her head but Tara put two fingers under her chin and raised it, leaning over for a chaste kiss before she grinned over at Michelle.

"She's met a man, too, Mom. Keeping her ties close to the family, though. It's Willow's Dad."

"Tara!" Michelle exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Willow and Tara both giggled softly as Michelle shifted uncomfortably slightly for a moment before recovering.

"Yes, well, he certainly is adding to my happiness, too," Michelle said stoically to the grave again, "I miss you, Lisa. You weren't just my sister, you were my best friend. I didn't tell you enough how important you were in my life and then it was too late. I know we had our disagreements sometimes, but you truly were my number one confidante. I love you, baby sis. Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Mom," Tara echoed, picking one of the lilies from the bunch and standing it up against the gravestone.

There was a comfortable silence around the grave as all three women had a quiet moment to reflect on what they'd said and respect the birthday of the woman who was taken too early.

That silence was interrupted barely a minute later when the sound of shoes walking over the stones of other graves ahead of them was heard and the three women looked up.

Willow had no reaction to the unshaven man she saw until she heard Michelle gasp and Tara gulp audibly, dropping the redhead's hand and instinctively shifting back, away.

That told Willow exactly who this man was.

"Tara?" the man asked, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

Tara felt her breath coming in shallow gasps and felt like getting up and running as far away as she could. That feeling lifted after a moment and instead she felt a confidence – a wary, frightened one, but a confidence none the less – and stood up, pushing her chin out and holding her head high.

"Dad."


	85. Chapter 85

Hey guys! Just wanted to say I was told about a couple of chapter errors that I uploaded incorrectly, so you may want to peruse chapter 71 onwards just to see if you missed anything!

**WitchyLove14** – Here's more! :) Just so you know, I'll update Monday, Wednesday and Friday until this fic is finished (probably in about 5/6 weeks time) Glad you like the story!

**fire'n'water**– Hey! I'm really glad you like the plotline! I've never been one for writing the creepy demon-y stuff, I enjoyed it on the show but I couldn't quite wrap my head around actually writing any. Thanks for reviewing :)

* * *

Willow jumped up straight away at the confirmation of the identity of the man standing before them, stepping protectively in front of Tara.

Tara took a deep breath and stepped aside so she was standing beside the redhead, putting a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was okay.

Willow seemed incredibly uneasy at this but wanted to trust whatever her wife was doing so settled for standing beside her, ready to pounce if the man now known to be Tara's father made even the barest hint of an iffy move towards her.

"What're you doing here, Dad?" Tara asked, pleased that her voice was staying steady.

"It's my wife's birthday, I'm visiting her grave," Michael Maclay replied with more than a hint of undeserved indignation, "What're you doing here? I thought you disappeared off the face of the earth."

Tara felt her father's eyes burning into her but refused to avert her gaze, like she always had in confrontations with her father before.

"I left to live my life."

Michael turned his nose up slightly, his upper lip curving into a snarl. He made no effort to even acknowledge Willow's presence, not caring at all about this redheaded woman he'd never seen before, but his eyes did narrow considerably as he recognised Michelle off to the side. He nodded in her direction, then looked back at Tara.

"I see you two have met."

"No thanks to you, you no good son of a bitch," Michelle snarled, moving to stand the other side of her niece. Her fists balled at her sides as she struggled to contain the sheer anger coursing through her. She'd always had a dislike for her sister's controlling husband, but in light of all she'd learned since meeting Tara again...her dislike had understandably grown into sheer hatred, "How could you, you...you spineless bastard! How could you do the things you did to your own little girl?"

There was a flash of...something in Michael's eyes... some kind of emotion. Though Tara was the only one who noticed before they regained their cold, hardened stance. His whole body visibly stiffened and he spoke with even more disdain than he had before.

"That's between me and my daughter. You interference never was appreciated, Michelle. Or have you forgotten it's exactly that that killed my wife?"

Michelle went to move forwards but Tara got there first, splaying her hands outwards between her aunt and her father.

"Enough!" she said, quite loudly, pleading with Michelle through her eyes to step back before looking at her father, "Enough. We just came here to pay our respects on my mother's birthday. We didn't think you'd be here, you never used to visit."

"Yes, well, the grave went unattended when you just abandoned everything here," Michael replied, not even trying to hide the derision in his voice, "Father Cirrus suggested visiting might help me move on."

Tara scoffed internally. Her father had always been the master of keeping up appearances. He was the model father who was bravely raising his daughter by himself after his wife was tragically killed, that was the opinion of the local townspeople. Of the teachers who never questioned why Tara was so withdrawn, or ignored the bruises they'd see on her arms.

Tara was sure after she'd left he'd probably gotten nothing but sympathy for everyone in the town about his how his difficult daughter had left him to cope on his own.

But she really didn't care. And she wasn't about to start a fight around her mother's grave, especially not on her birthday. She knew she had to take the higher ground.

"We'll go," she said after a minute, "We'll just go."

"Tara, wait," Michael said, and again Tara noticed another flash of emotion in him, "If you come back to the house...there's some things I should explain to you. I hardly think this is the appropriate setting."

Tara felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. Her father wanted to explain things to her? Could he actually be suggesting he might apologise for all he did? And if he was...

Was she ready to hear it?

Definitely, she decided after less than a second. It was exactly what she'd been thinking earlier. She could confront her father and get closure. She never thought the opportunity would arise that that could ever be possible, but it was.

Here and now.

She knew she had to give it a chance. Not her father, but herself. She had to give herself a chance to heal fully.

She looked her father up and down for a second, sizing him up, trying to see if she could determine his motives. She couldn't, he appeared to be as rigid and emotionless as ever, but she pretty much had her mind made up already anyway. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Okay."

"What?"

Both Michelle and Willow shouted the question loudly at the same time but Tara just turned and put a hand up to them, pleading silently for them not to say anything else before turning back to her father.

"10 minutes. That's all I'm giving you."

Michael just nodded stoically, moving forwards to place the small bunch of flowers he had in his hands against his late wife's grave before straightening up.

"I presume you won't want to ride with me. Do you remember how to get to the house?"

Tara nodded her head and received an answering nod in return.

"Well, I'll see you there then."

Michael walked off towards one of the exits and to a blue pick-up truck while Tara walked back off towards Michelle's car, leaving the other two gaping at her for a minute before rushing after her.

"Tara, what the-"

Before Willow could finish the blonde had pulled her into a tight hug and the redhead could feel her shaking slightly.

"Willow, I need to do this. I know you don't understand but please, I need you to trust me."

Willow wanted to voice the many, many protests that were going through her mind, but Tara had asked her to trust her and she couldn't deny that, no matter what. The blonde felt her wife's acceptance without needing to hear it and turned her head towards Michelle.

"Do you remember the way?"

Michelle nodded, but looked grief-stricken.

"Tara, are you absolutely sure?"

Tara nodded too and Michelle accepted that, still looking anguished, but sat into the driver's seat as the other two clambered into the backseat, Michelle starting the car and driving ahead.

Tara had Willow's hand firmly encased in hers as they drove, looking forwards the whole time as she tried to keep control of her laborious breathing.

Willow knew she'd never felt more fear than she did in that moment. With her free hand, she discreetly slipped her cell phone from her pocket and lay it down flat on the seat beside her, letting her fingers type just two words into a text message she sent to Xander.

**_Red Alert_**

She knew the boys would understand, they'd been on so many stakeouts themselves that they would've known to be hypervigiliant and she was sure they had witnessed the exchange in the graveyard, seeing as they'd been parked right across the road.

Willow's text would confirm that they were dealing with Tara's father and would be extra cautious.

Willow put her phone back into her pocket once she sent the message and brought her hand up to her temple, massaging it lightly. More than anything, she wanted to grab the wheel and turn them around to what she knew would be pure safety.

No, that was a lie. What she wanted more than anything was to let Xander and Jesse attack Mr. Maclay and make it look like an accident.

And there was only one thing stopping her from doing both.

Tara.

Tara had asked her to. And she could see it in the way her wife had spoken to her father in the graveyard. She needed to do this. Tara needed this. So she had to let it happen.

But she was terrified. The one thing she'd always vowed was that she would keep Tara safe. She had to keep Tara safe.

It was five minutes of tension, nail biting and palpations until they pulled up outside a large, detached, house that Tara had once called home. They could all the see the pick-up truck already parked outside.

The blonde felt chills go through her at the site but refused to let them control her. She resolved to hear whatever her father had to say and go from there.

She went to open the car door and had the handle pushed down, about to be opened, before she heard her wife's pleading tone.

"Tara..."

She turned back and saw Willow looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh sweetheart..." she said, reaching out and cupping her wife's cheeks, bringing her in for a tame but reassuring kiss.

Willow let her lips move lightly against the blonde's for a few moments before pulling away, speaking pleadingly again.

"Tara, please..."

Tara ran her thumb over the skin beneath her wife's eye. She knew she had to make Willow understand. To understand why she had to this. She moved so that they were looking deeply into each other's eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"If he apologises... Willow, if he apologies, I can finally get closure. I promise you, I absolutely promise you that this doesn't mean he's going to be a regular fixture in our lives. We're not even going to see him ever again after today. But if he says sorry, and... and if I can forgive him then I can really, truly move on."

The tears that were threatening to fall down Willow's cheeks finally did so and Tara wiped them away with her thumbs before placing another quick kiss on her lips.

"I won't be long."

Willow gave a small nod and Tara turned to leave again, managing to open the door this time. Willow reached out as the car door closed again, her fingers trying desperately to pull Tara back to her through the glass window, but to no avail.

She let her hand drop and felt her tears continue to fall, not knowing how else to react to the flurry if emotions running through her before.

And if she was experiencing all this terror, this anger, this...feeling.

Then how the hell was Tara coping?

* * *

Tara walked towards the front door of her childhood home, keeping her shoulders straight and strong. She arrived at the door and knocked lightly, feeling a pang of fear go through her as she touched the wood.

As much as she wanted this place to be the same as all the other buildings earlier, to be empty architecture that meant nothing to her, it just couldn't.

Too much had happened. She'd been subjected to too much. Those walls were the only witnesses to the years of abuse she went through and being inside them again was a feat she just didn't think she could get through.

That thought was confirmed a moment later as the door swung open and she was instantly engulfed by the familiar yet foreign musty smell of stale booze that she had experienced every day as a child, post her mother's death.

"I, um...I can't go in there," she said to her father, who had stepped aside, trying to keep the shake from her voice, "We could talk in the backyard?"

Michael seemed confused by his daughter's strange request, not understanding that the memories of living in that house were too potent for her to just walk back in there, but agreed with a small shrug and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

They both walked around the house into the large, now completely unkempt backyard that had litter strewn all around the place.

Michael walked over to the rusted shed, which was now missing its door, clearly having fallen off at some stage and Michael hadn't bothered to replace it. He leant against the wood panels of the shed while Tara stood about ten feet away from him, her arms folded self-consciously across her chest.

Neither said anything for quite a few minutes. Tara eventually realised she would have to start proceedings if she wanted to get back to Willow as quickly as possible. She stepped forwards just slightly and gestured with one hand.

"You wanted to explain..."

Michael sniffed as he shuffled against the wood against his back before a small grin spread across his face.

Tara recognised it. It was the same grin he'd get whenever he was about to hit her.

"I hit you to correct you. To show you how to be a proper daughter, so you'd know how to be a proper wife when you grew up," Michael said directly, never one to mince his words or waffle, "I wouldn't have had to if your mother hadn't died, she could've taught you. But she did. I had no choice."

Tara almost choked on air. He was explaining why he had abused her, but not in the way she'd been expecting. She was expecting excuses alright, something about grief and alcohol.

But her father seemed...he was almost proud.

"No choice?" she managed after a moment, her eyes flashing with sudden anger, "You had every choice. Every time your hands hurt me, that was your choice. And to say it was to teach me how to be a proper woman? It was because you were constantly drunk and were angry about Mom dying. I was angry too, you know. I was a little girl, lost and confused without her mother and the only other parent I had did nothing but force me into chores I was too young to carry out and use me as a punchbag when they were weren't performed to whatever standard you set for yourself."

Michael fixed his daughter with a steady-gaze, almost sneering.

"You seem to be pretty sure of your little reasonings. I had to show you the proper place of a woman in this world. I stand by how I raised you after your mother died."

Tara gaped at the older man, her eyes practically bugging out of their sockets.

"You stand by...Why did you even ask me back here? I thought you said you wanted to explain."

"I did," Michael replied firmly, his demeanour rigid as he spoke the rationale he had convinced himself of for years, "And I have. I also thought you might have wanted to apologise for just vanishing into thin air like you did, surrendering your responsibilities here, to me and this house."

Tara opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock, suddenly realising that the flash of emotion she'd seen in her father's eyes before hadn't been the regret she'd initially thought or hoped it was.

It was contempt.

And not for what he'd done. Just for her. She realised her father's hatred for her had clearly only grown in the years since they'd seen each other. And any sense of forgiveness she had instantly left her. She wasn't going to get closure from forgiving him. She was going to get it by telling her father everything she bottled up for years.

She stepped forwards again and started to speak, her tone seething.

"I left because I couldn't survive another second with my abusive father. Because that's what you were. Abusive. You abused me for eight years, verbally, physically and emotionally and you haven't changed a bit. I can't believe I came here thinking you were going to apologise, much less that I would forgive you. Oh and you should know, I'm a wonderful wife, but it has absolutely nothing to do with the daily beatings I got off you."

Michael glanced down at his daughter's hand, and though balled into a fist by her side, he could see the wedding band wrapped around her finger.

"You got married? I hope you treat your husband with more respect than you have me, your own father, in the past 5 minutes."

"I don't have a husband," Tara replied calmly, eliciting a look of confusion from her father, "That beautiful redheaded _woman_ you saw at Mom's grave with me and Michelle? That's my _wife_."

Michael's eyes widened in horror and he spluttered for a few moments, in complete shock.

"You're...you're..."

Tara nodded in an almost gloating manner.

"Yea. I'm gay, Dad. I'm a lesbian. I'm _in_ love with a woman, I _make_ love with a woman and we're blissfully happy."

Michael shook his head, his tone and body language venomous as he spat his words out.

"No daughter of mine is going to be an abomination of Satan."

* * *

Willow could feel her heart beating in every part of her body. She couldn't do this. She couldn't sit idly by while the love of her life faced the man that had hurt her so gravely.

She had to go in there. She whipped her cell phone out and typed another message to Xander.

_**If you hear shouting, come running.**_

"I can't just wait here," she said aloud to Michelle as her knee shook up and down nervously, "I'm going in there."

"She said she wouldn't be long, Willow," Michelle tried to ease the redhead's tension, before glancing at her mirror and narrowing her eyes, "I saw that SUV outside the graveyard too. Why would they be parked here? There's no other house on this street"

Willow ignored the question, not wanting to explain the reason behind the SUV having been following them and opened the car door instead.

"I'm going in."

"Willow, we said we'd-"

Willow stepped out of the car and turned so she was looking at Michelle.

"She's my wife. And that man...I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again."

She turned again before Michelle had a chance to respond and ran towards the house, walking around it as she'd seen her wife and the man who was technically her father-in-law go in that direction before.

She saw Michael first, who looked towards her with nothing but pure hatred and disgust.

Tara followed her father's gaze, her eyes widening when she saw Willow walking towards her.

"Willow, I-"

Willow held up her hands, her eyes pleading with her wife.

"Tara, I know you said you needed this, but I couldn't just wait in the car. I promise, I won't say a word, I just need to see that you're okay."

Tara couldn't help but smile a small smile at that and nodded at the redhead, before glaring at her father.

"I was just leaving anyway. This was a massive waste of time."

"You two aren't going anywhere," Michael said, feeling his hatred run through him like lava being poured from the top of his head. He wouldn't have this. His daughter had always been a waste of life in his opinion, but he wasn't about to let anyone find out she was a lesbian now as well. What would people say of him? No, it was just unacceptable. Acting on instinct, he reached into his shed and grabbed what he wanted from one of the shelves, producing a shotgun in his hands, holding it expertly and aiming it at both girls, "Tara, you're coming back to live with me. You're clearly as senseless and good for nothing as you were as a child but maybe there's still enough time to change that, to find you a proper husband. Now if you say goodbye to your little friend, nobody has to get hurt."

Tara didn't know how to react to this completely bewildering sudden change in situation. To comprehend the fact that she had a gun aimed at her, much less the words coming out of her father's mouth and felt her breathing begin to come in shallow gasps.

"I'm not staying, Dad," she managed after a moment, "Just put the gun down. We'll both leave and we never have to see each other again."

Michael snarled, looking back and forth between the two women across from him. He had always been set in his ways, believing a woman's place was in the home and was lucky that his late wife had seemed to agree, or at least hadn't complained, so he'd never had to raise his hand to her.

But Tara...she'd always been much harder to control. But never in all his life had he ever thought she'd be the disgusting pervert he considered her to be after what she'd just told him.

"I'd rather you were dead then have a dyke for a daughter."

His finger pulled the trigger before he even realised he had done it. He was acting on pure impulse, his anger, resentment and pain all pooling inside him and the only way he knew how to release it was to hurt someone else, to deflect his pain onto them, as he had become accustomed to in the years since his wife died.

Tara heard a loud bang and felt like her life had been turned into  
slow-motion; felt her body fall to the ground and her head hit against the concrete ground.

She gasped, waiting for the pain from the bullet, wondering where it had hit her.

When nothing happened after a moment she focused her senses and realised there was something heavy on top of her. Confused, she turned her head, her eyes widening when she caught a glimpse of familiar red hair splayed out near her.

She tried to push herself up slightly and felt her heart sink when she only felt the dead weight of her wife on top of her. Her alarm increased tenfold when she noticed blood spatters all over her shirt.

"Willow?"

Her voice was filled with question and fear as she wrapped her arms around her wife's body and gently manoeuvred them so she was sitting and the redhead was stretched across her lap.

Her heart tightened to painful levels when she saw a circular tear in her wife's t-shirt, in the middle of her chest, blood oozing from the cavity.

"Oh god, Willow!"


	86. Chapter 86

**WitchyLove14** – Don't worry, I promise Willow isn't being killed off! I couldn't handle that either! :)

**Saga Vasuki** – I promise there won't be too much sadness! Glad you like the story :)

* * *

"Willow, oh god, Willow, please wake up, please wake up."

Tara spoke in a desperate tone, quickly placing the redhead flat on the ground, putting two fingers against her neck and sighing in momentary relief when she felt a pulse. She ripped her own cardigan from her shoulders and folded it twice before using it to put pressure on the bullet wound.

She looked up briefly and was confused to see Xander and Jesse – who had run in with Michelle as soon as the gunshots had been heard – cuffing her father, Jesse punching him in the stomach when he tried to resist.

_What? How did...? How...?_

She saw another figure off to the side and looked over to see a frantic Michelle yelling into her phone, presumably calling an ambulance.

Tara's confusion about what was going on around her regressed to the back of her mind as she heard a small groan come from below her and focused all her attention back on Willow, pressing her cardigan firmly into her wife's chest with one hand.

"I'm here, Willow, I'm here."

She brought her spare hand up to the redhead's cheek and traced her skin in reverence for a moment before snapping to attention, raising her voice as loud as she could.

"Willow, please, please open your eyes," she almost yelled, using her hand's position to pat the redhead's face lightly, not having the willpower to actually slap her but wanting her wife to wake up, "Baby, please!"

Willow's eyes fluttered open, a small smile on her face, her body in a state of shock, not registering the pain yet.

"You called me baby," she said, delirious, an oblivious giggle leaving her lips, "I love it when you call me baby."

"Good girl, stay with me," Tara said, keeping pressure on the wound, completely missing the redhead's words, just happy that she was talking at all, "Talk to me, beautiful, tell me something."

Willow's eyes started to close again, her voice becoming heavy.

"I'm tired, Tara..."

Tara brought had hand down against the redhead's cheek again, harder this time. She couldn't let Willow close her eyes. She couldn't let this be the last time she saw her wife awake. Alive.

"No, Willow, please, please stay with me. Tell me about our kids, Will, tell me about them."

Willow was struggling to keep her eyes and wasn't at all lucid. As best she could tell, she'd decided to take a nap on the ground, still not quite aware that she'd been shot, but could never deny a request from her wife. Images of young children started flashing before her mind.

"We have a little girl...and she's beautiful, she looks just like you...long blonde hair and blue eyes...and she's wearing this little pink dress...and..."

Willow suddenly gasped and arched upwards as the pain finally hit her and she realised what had happened.

"Tell me more, Willow," Tara pleaded, seeing the pain coursing through the redhead's eyes, "Our daughter sounds amazing, do we have a son?"

Willow whimpered but managed a small nod.

"He has these pudgy little hands and dimples. He knows...all he has to do is smile...and we'll give him...whatever he wants."

"That's our boy," Tara replied, smiling what she hoped was a reassuring smile down at her wife.

Willow clenched her teeth as the most unbearable pain shot through her. She didn't have the power to look down, but she could feel Tara's hands over her chest and could only assume that's where the bullet had hit her.

Bullet.

She'd been shot. Tara's Dad had shot her.

She remembered feeling frozen solid when he first produced the gun. She remembered opening her mouth to scream, to get the help she'd been so careful to bring along.

But nothing came out. She was paralyzed with fear.

Until that deafening sound had rang out. Her mind had still been petrified. But her body acted on impulse.

She remembered running at a speed she didn't even think a human was capable of and pushing Tara to ground.

Tara wasn't hurt. That was all that mattered to her. Tara hadn't been shot.

But still...the pain...

"Tara..." she croaked, just wanting to Tara to make it all better, like she always did, "It hurts."

Tara couldn't control the tears streaming down her face but made herself keep her tone calm, knowing Willow needed her to be the reassuring one.

"Oh sweetheart, I know, I know. But you gotta stay strong for me."

"Like an Amazon?" Willow asked, her breath coming in shallow gasps.

Tara nodded and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Exactly, honey, just like an Amazon. You need to stay with me so we can have those babies and raise them and watch them learn to walk and talk and go to prom and get married. You need to stay strong for our future."

"The ambulance will be here in just a minute," Michelle's frenzied voice suddenly disturbed them, the woman rushing over and kneeling the other side of Willow, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't think...Mr. Maclay...likes me," Willow said, managing to make a joke, despite the intense pain coursing through her.

Michelle looked at Tara and saw her niece's flowing tears. She resisted the urge to reach out and comfort her, not wanting to disrupt the pressure being applied to Willow's chest, instead opting to help with keeping the redhead talking, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Well thank god those agent friends of yours were here."

Tara looked up to see that Xander and Jesse had now gone, as was her father. From the brief glimpse she got of them all earlier, she could only presume that the agents had taken Mr. Maclay away. Her gaze was drawn down again as she heard her wife pipe up, her tone deeply apologetic.

"I'm sorry...I lied..." Willow said, fixing her wife with a steady gaze, "I didn't tell you...I asked them to follow..."

"Shush, honey," Tara reassured with a forced but warm smile, understanding, at least partially how Xander and Jesse had managed to be on the scene so quickly, "It's a good thing you did. Always thinking ahead, that's my girl, right?"

Willow felt the pain start to strengthen and felt like her mind was slowly beginning to float away from her body, the sensation akin to nothing she'd ever experienced before.

She could only assume she was dying. She knew what she needed her last words to be.

"Tara...I love you."

"I love you too, Willow," Tara replied, more tears coming to her eyes when she saw the redhead start to drift off again, "No, Willow, don't, please."

Michelle took over putting pressure on the wound as Tara scurried up to her wife's head, putting kisses all over her face.

"Just a little longer, Willow, a little longer," Tara begged, reaching down and clasping their hands together.

"I'm sorry," Willow whispered, "I love you."

The tears teamed down Tara's face as Willow's eyes closed fully, just as the loud sirens of the ambulance permeated through the tense air. The large vehicle came almost skidding into the backyard a moment later, the tyres spreading dust everywhere before a man and woman in blue uniforms, the man carrying a stretcher came rushing towards them, pushing both Michelle and Tara out of the way as they examined Willow.

"GSW to the chest, shallow resps, pulse weak and thready," the woman said as they carefully transferred Willow onto the stretcher and each picked up an end, "We're taking her to Rochester General."

The paramedics rushed off without another word and the sirens could be heard again as Michelle walked over to Tara, pulling her up into a hug.

"Come on, we'll follow the ambulance. She's getting treated, she'll be okay."

Tara could only manage a weak nod as Michelle guided her quickly back to the car and strapped both of them in, swiftly turning the engine on and following the ambulance, which was only a little bit ahead of them. Tara spent the entire 20 minute journey in floods of tears, repeating the word 'please' under her breath over and over again until they arrived outside the ER entrance of the large hospital.

She flung the door of the car open before Michelle had even stopped and the older woman called out to her but to no avail. She quickly found a spot to park and the car and ran after her niece into the ER, grabbing and catching her before Tara ran straight into the room where the professionals were treating Willow, their actions visible through the large, glass double doors.

"Tara, you can't go in there, she said calmly, as she used all her strength to keep Tara in place, "They need to work."

"But she needs me to hold her hand," Tara wailed, still struggling against her aunt's hold, "She needs me."

"She needs you to be calm and not have a panic attack," Michelle replied, turning her niece around so they were facing each other and holding her shoulders firmly, "She has a team of doctors and nurses in there."

Tara's bottom lip was trembling and she was about to take a deep breath to calm herself, knowing Michelle was right even if she didn't want her to be, when a loud beeping sound came from the behind the glass doors and she heard someone shout 'she's flatlining'.

She spun back around and felt her knees almost give way she saw paddles being placed over her wife's chest and Willow's entire body arching a moment later.

"Oh god..." she said and felt her knees start to go completely, only Michelle's hold keeping her steady, "She...she, she's dy...she...oh my...oh my god..."

She stared into the room in shock before her view was suddenly cut off as a tall woman in a white uniform was suddenly standing in front of her, hands on her hips.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be back here," the woman, her uniform indicating she was a nurse, said sternly "Family are supposed to wait outside, we'll come get you as soon as there's any news."

Tara refused to listen, all she could do was look over the nurse as Willow get shocked twice more before a steady beat echoed out from the room again and the bed she was in was being pushed out of the treatment room, rushing past them so fast that Tara didn't even get a chance to give the redhead's hand a quick squeeze.

"Are you her family?" a woman in blue scrubs asked her as they whisked Willow up the elevator.

"I'm her wife," Tara said weakly, staring in sorrow at the closing doors of the lift.

"I'm Dr. Sarow," the woman replied, wiping her brow, "Your wife came in with a gunshot wound, the bullet is lodged in the middle of her chest. She requires surgery to remove it, we need your consent for that."

Tara nodded vigorously, her eyes wide.

"Do whatever you need, just please, save her."

"Good," the doctor nodded, "We'll be able to tell you more after the surgery. I should tell you that she went into cardiac arrest during our treatment and her heart stopped, but we were able to restart it. As far as I can tell, the bullet missed any major arteries, didn't puncture her heart and there was no indication of spinal damage, but she has lost a lot of blood. Again, we'll know more after surgery. Also, I'm obligated to report any gunshot wounds that come in, can you tell me what happened?"

"My..."

Tara tried to speak but she just started crying again and Michelle spoke instead.

"Her father did this. But he's already been taken into custody, there were some FBI agents on the scene."

Dr. Sarow sighed; the amount of patients she treated that had been hurt by their own family never ceased to amaze her.

"Okay, thank you. The police will probably want to talk to you anyway," she replied, before putting a hand on Tara's arm comfortingly, "Like I've said, we'll know more after surgery, but there's a good chance she'll pull though this and be right as rain. Has your wife been treated in this hospital before?"

Tara shook her head.

"She's only been in hospital once, when she was 7. Broke her arm trying to learn how to ride her bike."

Dr. Sarow nodded and made a motion with her hand towards the nurse that she needed a pen. The nurse retrieved one from her pocket and the doctor took the prescription pad from her pocket to scribble on.

"And what's her full name?"

Tara felt her eyes flutter closed, her voice coming out in a reverent whisper.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg-Maclay."

Dr. Sarow noted the information with a small nod.

"I promise we'll let you know as soon as she's out of surgery," she said, before she got a curious look on her face, "Did someone try and control the bleeding right after she was shot?"

"I...I put pressure on it," Tara replied, not understanding the question, but not really caring.

Dr. Sarow put a hand on Tara's arm and smiled at her reassuringly.

"That probably saved her life. She's lost a lot of blood, but with this kind of wound it wouldn't be uncommon to see a lot more. She has a fighting chance of getting through this."

Tara nodded weakly, slightly comforted by the doctor's words.

"I'll be back with any news," Dr Sarow said again, before rushing off towards the elevators as well.

"Thank you, doctor," Michelle called after her.

"I know you're worried, but I really need you to go wait in the visitor's waiting room," the nurse spoke up again, "She's getting the best care."

Michelle smiled gratefully at the nurse and led an almost despondent Tara out of the ER, seeing a sign for the visitor's waiting room, which was separate from the actual ER waiting room and relatively empty.

Tara let herself be led into the room and sank into one of the seats, holding her head in her hands, not knowing what to do or say or even think.

She stayed in that position, feeling Michelle come over to rub her back a few times before the older woman continued to just pace around the room, until she registered the fact that something in her pocket was vibrating.

She reached in and retrieved her phone, focusing her blurry eyes on the screen and seeing a flashing sign telling her she'd missed 17 calls, all from Xander.

Remembering the man had been on the scene and figuring he would want to know what was going on, she forced herself to start scrolling through the phone book, intending to call him back. Just as she neared the X's, his name flashed on the screen again in an incoming call. She pressed the accept button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Xand," she said in a weary voice, "Sorry I missed all your calls."

"Don't worry about it," Xander replied down the line, his voice etched with concern, "What's happening?"

Tara sighed, biting her lip to control the sob that almost left her.

"She's in surgery," she managed eventually, "They can't or won't tell me more until she's out."

There was a silence on the other end as Xander took in what Tara had said.

"Jesus, Tara, I can't...I'm so sorry. She's gonna be okay though, she's a fighter. I know she'll pull through this."

"I hope so," Tara said with a sniffle, before remembering the exact cause of all this chaos, "What's going on with...?"

Xander understood straight away.

"Me and Jesse brought him to the local cop station. They're talking to him now, but they're gonna want to talk to you, too. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"No," Tara shook her head to herself, "Send them as soon as they can. I don't want anything keeping me from Willow once she's out of surgery."

There was another silence apart from Xander taking a deep inhalation.

"You sure?"

Tara nodded, despite the fact that Xander couldn't see it.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Xander let out a long whistle over the line, clearly thinking for a moment.

"Okay, I'm gonna come with them so they know to take it easy. You in Rochester General?"

Tara was about to say she wasn't sure when she remembered the paramedics saying that's where they were going.

"Yea."

Tara heard Xander call Jesse's name, followed by a hushed conversation before he spoke back into the phone.

"Okay, we'll be there in 20. And don't lose hope."

"I'll try," Tara replied, though her voice was strained, "See you then."

She hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket, her head falling into her hands once again.

"The police are coming in a bit," she mumbled, but Michelle managed to hear from where she was standing near her.

"That's good. The sooner you talk to them the sooner they can throw that bastard in jail."

Tara exhaled slowly, silently and internally berating herself for letting things happen the way they did. She knew her father was a violent man but had still allowed herself to get in a situation where she could be hurt and Willow had gotten hurt in the process.

_If she'd just stayed in the car like I'd asked..._

She sighed and sat back in the chair, closing her eyes for a moment but snapping them open quickly when the images of Willow, bloody and unconscious flashed before her mind.

She picked up a leaflet on autism from the selection on the table beside her, pretending to study it intently to distract herself until Xander arrived a while later, two policemen in tow.

"Tara," Xander said, almost helplessly and the blonde stood up, giving him a hug, both needing the comfort, "Are you okay?"

"No," Tara replied honestly, "But I'm not the important one. As long as she's okay, that's all that matters."

Xander nodded in understanding.

"Any updates?"

Tara shook her head.

"Not yet."

Xander nodded again before motioning the cops forwards.

"These are the local cops, Tara, are you still okay with talking to them?"

"Yes," Tara replied, looking up at the officers with a weak smile, "Hi."

One of the officers stepped forwards and extended his hand.

"I'm officer Dunlop, this is officer Baldwin," he said, shaking Tara's hand "Agents Harris and McNally have filled us in on what they know. We have your father in custody, ma'am and he's confessed to everything, so this shouldn't take long, we just need to confirm the details."

"He confessed?" Michelle asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

The three men looked at each other uncomfortably, shuffling their feet.

"What is it, Xander?" Tara asked, taking her seat again.

Xander sighed and sat in a seat beside his friend as well, the two cops following suit.

"He made reference to the fact that he wanted people to know that he'd 'rid the world of another abomination'."

Tara felt a fresh surge of anger bubble up inside her but managed to keep in under control.

"Please tell me you didn't cut a deal to get him to confess."

"Not a chance," Xander scoffed, "That man isn't any deals, leeway or anything less than the full prosecution of the law, not if I have anything to do about it. And it's a good thing if he pleads guilty, Tara. It means you guys won't have to go to trial."

Tara nodded her head, before Dunlop started speaking.

"Presuming the victim-"

"Willow," Tara interrupted, "Her name is Willow."

"Right, of course," Dunlop replied, apologetic, "Presuming she pulls through-"

"Which she will," Xander said, needing to say it so he'd believe it fully.

"We'll be charging your father with attempted murder," Dunlop continued, ignoring the second interruption, "Can you tell us what you were doing visiting your father today?"

Tara took a deep breath, ready to tell the officers whatever they needed to know.

"We happened to be visiting my mother's grave at the same time. We haven't spoken in almost seven years."

Officer Baldwin was writing down what Tara said as Officer Dunlop asked the questions.

"And you went back to your childhood home?"

Tara nodded and sighed.

"I thought he wanted to apologise for some things he'd done in my past. I was wrong. We had a somewhat heated argument, but things only escalated when he found out that I was a lesbian and married to a woman. He was...furious. I've seen him mad before, on plenty of occasions, on a daily basis for quite a few years, but I've never seen that level of anger and disgust before."

Baldwin continued taking notes as Tara talked, scribbling down what he felt were the important parts. Officer Dunlop softened his tone as he asked the next question.

"And how did Willow show up in all this?"

"She was very agitated in the car, where we were waiting," Michelle answered the question, "Then she said that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her wife and went off to find Tara."

"She thought your father might hurt you?" Dunlop asked, directing the question towards Tara.

"He has a history of it," Tara replied tersely and Dunlop nodded, not pressing any further.

"So Willow got to...how did you arrive in the backyard of your father's home?

Tara sighed again. She knew this was important, but she really didn't like to think about how she'd managed to get Willow into the situation she was in now. She resolved to just relay the events as best she remembered to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"I wasn't comfortable in the house, so I asked to talk to him outside. Willow found us and that's when my father flipped. I don't know how long he'd been thinking about it, but he was standing beside his old shed, where his shotgun is and he had it in his hands in seconds. He was saying I needed to come back home and learn how to be a proper wife to a husband and I said that I wouldn't be going back into his house and that myself and Willow would just leave and never bother him again."

Xander put a hand on Tara's knee in comfort and nodded at the officer that it was okay to continue.

"But he didn't accept that?"

Tara shook her head.

"No. He said he'd rather I was dead then have a gay daughter. The bullet wasn't even meant for Willow. He shot at me. She pushed me out of the way. She saved my life."

"You've got a very loyal wife," Baldwin commented, which made Tara's eyes begin to well up, "Thank you for your time. If we have any more questions we'll be in touch."

Tara nodded and Xander stood, shaking both of the men's hands before they left and he sat back down in his seat.

"Jesse's gonna be here in a little bit. He's just making sure nothing goes wrong at the cop station. I'm gonna go give Anya a call, tell her what's happening. Do you want me to call Buffy and Angel too?"

Tara nodded wordlessly and Michelle whipped her own cell out, suddenly realising she hadn't called Willow's father.

"I'll call Ira."

Michelle walked off to the side and Xander went to stand up before Tara spoke again.

"Could you call one of the guys from Boston? I know you don't know each other that well, I just really can't face talking..."

"No problems," Xander said with a reassuring smile, "I have Brian's number. I'll be back in a minute okay?"

Tara nodded again as Xander walked a couple of feet away, punching numbers into his phone. She absently watched them make her phone calls until she felt another hand on her knee and turned to Jesse was sitting beside her.

"Jesse. Hi. I, um, didn't see you there."

Jesse surprised Tara by leaning forwards and giving her a quick hug before sitting back down again.

"How you holding up?"

Tara just shrugged weakly and Jesse put a hand on her shoulder.

"I called Alice. She's coming up with the guys."

Tara nodded her head, slightly surprised that Jesse clearly was still keeping in contact with Alice and that their friends were travelling up, but was too filled with worry to react much.

"You've kept in contact, huh?"

Jesse uncharacteristically blushed, but nodded.

"Yea, we have. Kinda on the down low, I guess."

Tara was about to say something else when both Xander and Michelle returned at the same time.

"They're on their way," Xander said, sitting beside Jesse, "Angel's driving the two girls up and Brian said he was already in the car on the way to the airport, that he'd been told."

"Ira's coming up, too," Michelle added, still standing, "I saw a hotel around the corner when we were driving up here, I'm gonna go book a room for tonight so we can be close. Is that okay with you, Tara?"

"Yea," Tara nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

Michelle nodded a few times as well before leaning down and placing a kiss on her niece's head, then leaving the room in a quickened pace. Xander tapped his foot impatiently and Jesse exhaled, looking between the other two.

"So what now?"

Tara sat back in her chair and sighed slowly, fresh tears filling up her eyes.

"Now we wait."


	87. Chapter 87

**WitchyLove14** – Addicted? Awesome! It's good to know my fic is like a drug :D :D

**fire'n'water** – I can understand the relating of the characters/relationship to your own life, so I'm sorry I'm putting you through that. I don't know what I would do if I was Tara either. But they'll both get through this, promise!

* * *

Three hours later, Buffy, Angel, Anya and Ira had arrived and were in the waiting room along with the others.

Buffy was pacing frantically, Angel unsuccessfully trying to calm her down; Anya was sobbing into Xander's shoulder, not understanding why threatening someone with a legal suit wouldn't help Willow recover any faster and Michelle was trying to quietly comfort Ira, while Tara just stared into space, not having spoken more than two words over the past few hours, barely saying hello to the others when they had shown up and communicating in wordless shrugs and nods.

"Guys, in here!"

The sound of Alice's voice was heard in the doorway and Tara looked over to see her gesturing into the room before stepping in, followed momentarily by Brian and Becky, hands clasped tightly together, all of them with worried faces.

"Tara," Alice said, running over and pulling her friend up into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Tara took comfort in the hug for a second before pulling back and sitting back down.

"Thanks."

Alice was too overcome with emotion to realise her friend's detached state and upon seeing Jesse to her side, quickly turned and fell into his arms. Everyone else seemed to be surprised by this, especially when Jesse quietly stroked her back and called her 'baby', sinking them both down into chairs, but nobody commented, more focused on their own grief.

Brian walked over to Tara and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you?"

Tara thought if she got asked that question one more time she might scream but had enough wherewithal to know that snapping at one of her friends would only worsen the situation so just shrugged again, not able to form words that weren't angry, her anger at the whole situation consuming her.

Brian frowned and just stepped back, looking at Becky helplessly. Becky walked over and knelt in front of Tara, putting a hand on each of her knees.

"Tara," she said, her tone becoming more forceful when the blonde didn't look up, "Tara. I know you feel like your life is falling apart right now, but you need to stay strong here. Willow's gonna need all your strength when she gets through this and wallowing in anger and self-pity isn't helping your wife. Okay? You need to snap out of it. You know Willow better than anyone and she isn't gonna give in to something like this."

There was a tense silence in the room as the others winced slightly at the harsh words but Tara just met Becky's gaze for a moment before bursting into tears.

Becky quickly moved so she was sitting in the seat beside her friend, pulling her head onto her shoulder.

"Let it out now," Becky comforted quietly, "Let it out."

Tara bawled into her friend's shoulder for several minutes, Becky just repeating 'let it out' over and over again until Tara ran out of tears and was just sniffling.

"Thanks," Tara said after a moment, pulling back and looking the brunette in the eye, "Thank you."

"You got it," Becky replied with a definitive nod, "Is there any news?"

"Not yet," Tara shook her head, "We're not sure how long she'll be in surgery."

"Okay," Becky nodded, then looked around the room, "What about...?"

"He's in custody," Xander spoke up, understanding the unspoken question, "He can't be formally charged until we know...but he's in custody, he's not going anywhere."

"This is all so surreal," Brian said, wringing his hands in front of him, "I mean, jeez, Tara, I knew you and your Dad didn't speak but I had no idea he was capable of..."

He trailed off in disbelief and Tara inhaled sharply. She had made a pointed effort to never tell her friends about the abuse she'd suffered. Willow, of course, had known, Tara had told her not long after they'd started dating, but she had never wanted it to go further than that.

She asserted that the past was the past and that speaking about it wouldn't do anyone any good. She wasn't ashamed, but she didn't want the revelation to change any of her friendships.

She gathered that Xander and Jesse knew that at the very least her father was violent; Willow must have said something as to why she wanted them to trail them on the trip.

But for everyone else, bar Michelle of course, this had clearly come completely out of left field. She gathered her thoughts for a moment before sighing and looking between everyone.

"He hit me growing up," she said in a somewhat detached, but shaky voice, "He hit me a lot. That's why we don't speak."

'Shock' was an understatement to describe the look on almost everyone's faces at this newly revealed information. Becky brought her hand up to her mouth as Brian wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort, Anya's eyes narrowed to dangerous levels, Buffy's hands balled at her sides as Angel just stood, unsure how to react.

Alice stared at Tara in stunned silence, Jesse's tight grip on her waist stopping her from falling forwards.

"Tara, I didn't...I had no idea..."

Buffy's nails dug further and further into her palms before she suddenly lashed out and punched the wall closest to her as hard as she could.

"Bastard," she exclaimed, before hissing and looking down at her bloodied hand, "Ow."

Everyone jumped back in startled surprise at the impact and Angel rushed over to cradle his girlfriend's hand.

Tara gaped at Buffy, feeling more tears spring to her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I really cannot handle someone else getting hurt."

Buffy looked genuinely apologetic.

"Sorry," she whispered with a gulp before lowering her voice so just Angel could hear, "Don't worry, it's not broken. Just bruised."

Angel nodded, knowing Buffy knew her own body and could gauge injuries from her years of martial arts training. He continued to hold her hand though, in a silent support.

Every other couple in the room were in a similar position, hands clasped together and comforting words being whispered in each other's ears.

Tara looked around at everyone and felt an odd mixture of relief and agony that they were all focused with their significant others. She knew if someone tried to comfort her she'd probably have a complete breakdown and it was taking all she had to keep herself in check as it was.

But her heart ached for the one person who could make her feel better. She longed for Willow to hold her hand, to tell her it would all be okay. She longed to hear her sweet voice whisper in her ear.

She would have given anything to feel her emerald green eyes bore into her soul and fill her with so much love.

She appreciated everyone else's silence; it gave her the opportunity to imagine that Willow really was beside her. When she focused all her senses, she could just about feel a warm hand in hers and a head resting against her shoulder.

She took comfort in the illusion and wasn't sure how long she let her imagination console her until she saw the door on the other side of the room start to open and jumped up when she recognised Dr. Sarow walk further into the room. She ran over and felt everyone else move to stand behind her, taking Tara's actions to be confirmation that this was the doctor treating Willow.

Tara went to speak but the doctor got there first.

"The surgery was successful," she started, the same relieved smile she got on her face every time she was able to say that, gracing her features, "We were able to remove the bullet. It didn't hit or injure any of her main arteries and missed her heart by an inch. She's a very lucky woman."

Tara's mouth hung open and she felt her knees almost give way.

"She's gonna be okay?" she asked in hopeful disbelief.

Dr. Sarow removed her scrub cap and held it in front of her.

"Both her pulse and blood pressure stayed stable during surgery and have stayed steady in recovery which is a very good sign. We were able to replace all of her blood lost and she didn't require resuscitation whilst in surgery, so her brain wasn't deprived of any oxygen. The next 24 hours are critical, and I won't be able to determine any other injuries until she wakes up, but I would say her prognosis is for a full and complete recovery."

Tara brought her hand up to her mouth, while the collective sigh of relief from everyone else was quite audible.

"Can we see her?" Xander asked, his arm around Anya's shoulder.

"Just one person for now," Dr. Sarow said regretfully, "She's still unconscious and I can't give a definitive time for when she'll wake up."

"Go," Ira spoke up quietly, pushing Tara forwards, "She needs you there."

"Are you sure?" Tara asked, her tone desperate.

Ira just nodded and Tara gave him a quick hug before quickly walking with the doctor out of the room, being led up the elevator and to a ward until they were outside a single room, the door closed but Willow, lying asleep in a hospital gown with a breathing mask over her mouth, was viewable through the large glass window.

"You can hold her hand, but be careful not to disturb any of the wires or tubes coming from her. I know it might look scary now, but it's all there to help her. If there's any issues, you can press the call button in there, but her vitals are being monitored at the nurses' station right over there," Dr Sarow said, pointing out a large circular desk just ahead, "So should she get into trouble we'll be in there straight away. If you have any questions I'm around for the rest of the evening, but like I said, we really won't know more until she regains consciousness."

"Okay," Tara nodded, taking it all in, "Thank you so much."

Dr. Sarow smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just my job."

"You saved her," Tara replied, breaking her gaze away from Willow long enough to look at the doctor, "It's everything."

Dr. Sarow just put a hand on Tara's shoulder and squeezed before gesturing towards the room. Tara gratefully walked in and pulled the chair that was in there alongside the bed, taking Willow's hand, letting a single tear fall down her cheek as the illusion she had clung to started to become more of a reality.

"You're cold, sweetness," she remarked, covering the hand with both of hers, "I'll warm you up."

She rubbed Willow's hand between hers, looking at the steady rise and fall of her chest with a renewed, large sense of gratitude she'd never had before.

"Oh god, Willow, I don't know how..."

Tara felt herself about to cry again, but choked back the tears, remembering what Becky had said about her wife needing her to be strong.

"It doesn't matter, because you're here. We're here and we're gonna get through this together. You and me against the world, remember?"

Tara glanced at the machine beside the bed, which was monitoring Willow's vitals and saw her blood pressure was slowly inching up to a more healthy level.

"See, we're doing it already. I know you're tired, sweetheart, so you stay asleep, it's okay. Just wake up as soon as you're ready, okay? I love you."

Tara heard the beeping that was echoing her wife's heartbeat speed up for a just a moment when she said that and took it was a good sign.

"You love me too, huh? I know that. I can't wait to hear you tell me again."

She closed her eyes for a moment to reign in her sadness as she remembered Willow telling her she loved her right after she'd been shot, apologising and closing her eyes.

"You don't get to leave me, Willow," she said, leaning down and kissing her wife's hand, "I love you too damn much. So you just remember that, okay?"

Willow's chest just kept up its rise and fall and Tara shuffled her chair forwards, keeping a firm hold of the redhead's hand as she placed light, butterfly kisses all over her face, before wiping some hair from her brow and just staring at her wife's closed eyes, as if willing them to open.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, it felt like hours, before she heard a shuffling at the door and looked over to see that everyone from downstairs were walking in, trying to fit into the small room.

Ira went straight to his daughter's side, taking her other hand while Tara looked confused, though not displeased.

"How did you guys get in here?"

"Flashed our badges," Xander admitted guiltily, "We had to see she was okay."

Tara nodded wordlessly before fixing her gaze back on Willow.

"No change. But she's holding steady."

"Do they know when she'll wake up?" Ira asked, his gaze also fixed firmly on the redhead.

Tara shook her head quietly.

"No. It's a wait and see thing."

Ira gulped, trying not to cry, to be strong as well, and was about to reach out to comfort Tara as well when a shrill voice came from the doorway.

"What are you all doing in here? There should only be one visitor in here at a time!"

Everyone turned towards the nurse who was standing there in the doorway, looking like deer that were caught in headlights.

"Right, that's our fault," Xander spoke up, taking the blame "Can we just have one minute? I promise we'll leave straight after."

The nurse sighed but had an understanding look on her face.

"One minute."

"Thank you very much," Xander smiled as the nurse left again.

"Here's your hotel room key," Michelle said to Tara, handing her a plastic keycard, "Room 118. Myself and Ira will be right next door in 117 if you need anything. And we both have our cells on us."

"Okay. Thanks. Um..." Tara turned to Becky, Brian and Alice, "Do you guys wanna stay at our house? My keys are in my bag in Michelle's car."

"I'm gonna stay with Jesse," Alice answered.

This didn't surprise anyone, as they'd all learned whilst waiting for news, of Jesse and Alice's hook-up at New Years and how they'd kept in contact since, even officially entering into a relationship, all unbeknownst to their friends until that afternoon.

"We'll stay," Becky said for herself and Brian, "Thanks, Tara."

"And we can give you a lift back to Buffalo," Xander added helpfully, "You flew into Rochester, right?"

Brian nodded.

"Yea, we got a cab from the airport."

"Okay," Xander said, "That nurse is shooting us evils. I don't want her to ban all visitors, we better leave."

The others reluctantly agreed and all moved forwards to place a kiss on Willow's forehead, even Angel, who had only ever shook the redhead's hand in any kind of physical contact. They all gave Tara's shoulder a quick squeeze or hug before departing out of the room, leaving Tara alone with her wife once again.

"See that, honey? All those people, they all came rushing as soon as they heard you were hurt. There's so much love in our lives, Will. You have to hold onto that."

Tara sighed, settling her head carefully alongside the redhead's, absently trailing a finger along her face. She stayed like that for another indeterminate amount of time until the same nurse who had ushered her friends out came back, apology written all over her face.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow morning from 9am. It should be okay for a couple of you to be in here tomorrow."

Tara inhaled deeply. She really didn't want to leave. But causing a fuss over her comatose wife's hospital bed wasn't going to help the situation in the slightest so she resigned herself to the fact that she'd have to leave for the night.

"Okay," she nodded, leaning over placing a kiss on the bridge of her wife's nose, "I love you, angel."

The nurse watched the interaction and tried to smile reassuringly when Tara straightened up.

"If you leave your number at the nurse's station, we'll call you if there's any changes."

Tara forced a grateful smile.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

The nurse left to give Tara a chance to say goodbye alone and the blonde keep Willow's hands firmly encased in hers until the last second, leaning over to kiss both of her eyelids.

Knowing she had to leave, she gave her wife's hand a final squeeze.

"I'll be back tomorrow, beautiful. We'll work on maybe opening your eyes then, okay?"


	88. Chapter 88

**Saga Vasuki** – Thank you! I'll try *blushes*

**WitchyLove14** – Here's more :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tara watched the clock beside her bed and sighed as it turned into another hour. Another hour she wasn't with Willow. Another hour of having no idea what was going on. Another hour she was lying alone and awake, waiting to be able to jump up so she could rush back to the hospital.

She'd gone straight back to her hotel room the night before when she'd left the hospital and spent over an hour in the shower just crying, trying to wash off the events of the day but found that she couldn't, no matter how hard she scrubbed.

She'd fallen into bed at what time she didn't know, her eyes stinging from the amount of tears she'd shed and her stomach calling out for some kind of sustenance – she hadn't eaten anything since the light breakfast she'd had before departing for the graveyard and had only drank cups of water that had been handed to her in the waiting room.

She couldn't face the thoughts of food though, so opted instead to just let her stomach wail as she lay in bed, trying and failing to get even a little bit of sleep.

"I'll be back soon, Willow," she whispered into the air, hoping somehow the message would get to her wife.

She watched the clock for another few minutes before deciding it was a fruitless effort to even stay in bed and swung her legs off, standing up and gathering the clothes she'd dropped on the floor after her shower, thanking every deity she could that her cardigan was the only thing that had gotten Willow's blood on it - and that she'd left that in her father's backyard - since she had no other clothes with her.

She pulled the clothes back onto her body and went into the bathroom, using the complimentary toiletries to get ready for the day before slipping down to the restaurant of the hotel, which was filled with business men and the odd tourist, drinking coffee and munching on breakfast.

Tara quietly poured herself a coffee and forced herself to grab two pieces of toast, sitting and choking them down, though they felt like cardboard in her mouth. She downed two more cups of coffee before glancing at her watch and seeing there was only half an hour before visiting hours started back at the hospital. She stood and went back up to her floor, walking straight past her own room and knocking on the door of room beside hers.

"Tara," Ira said when he opened the door, pulling the blonde into a hug, "We were so worried about you."

Tara embraced Ira gently for a moment before they parted and she walked into the room. Michelle stood from where she was sitting on the end of the bed and hugged the blonde as well.

"We didn't want to bother you last night but..."

"Right," Tara swallowed, "Sorry I didn't check in. I just..."

"Oh, darling, it's fine, I understand," Ira replied, waving his hands, "There was no news during the night?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "But that's good. It means nothing went wrong."

Ira and Michelle shared a relieved look and both nodded.

"I called everyone in Buffalo," Michelle spoke up, "They're on call whenever you need them, but they're going to give some space."

Tara sighed in relief; she hated that she felt that way but she had been dreading trying to keep up small talk if their friends had all rallied around. She thought of how good her friends actually were that they understood that without her needing to say it. She looked up and offered her aunt and father-in-law a week smile.

"The nurse said if should be okay for a couple of people to visit her today. So we can all go in."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Ira said, extremely grateful, "That's wonderful."

He would never have asked Tara to leave so he could be with Willow, but if he was able to be there too then that was obviously what he wanted.

"I'm gonna go back to Buffalo and collect some clothes and supplies for you guys," Michelle added, knowing they'd probably be in the hotel at the very least until Willow woke up, which could be any time, "Tara, is there anything in particular...?"

Tara shook her head, indicating she didn't care what clothes were brought until a thought popped into her head.

"There's a framed photo on our hallway table. It's of me and Will but it's the only one there, so you should be able to see it. Could you...?"

"Of course," Michelle nodded, "I'll bring it."

Tara gave a grateful smile, thinking she might just be able to sleep if she had a photo of Willow beside her before glancing at her watch again, then back up at Ira.

"They should let us in if we go now. Do you want to...?"

"Yes, of course," Ira replied, grabbing his wallet and putting it in his pocket, before turning to Michelle, "I'll see you later."

They met in a quick, chaste kiss and Michelle reached for Ira's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before the other two walked out the door and towards the hospital, quickly and with purpose.

It was just a five minute walk and neither spoke as they walked, too consumed with their own thoughts and emotions. They arrived a little before visiting hours officially started but they were let through anyway, the nurses on call a little more lenient than the ones the night before.

They both took a seat either side of Willow.

"She was stable throughout the night, she could wake up any time really," the nurse who had let them in said to them as she walked into the room and noted Willow's vitals again on her chart, "She's doing remarkably well for someone who had a gunshot wound to their chest. "

"That's my girl," Tara whispered quietly, her gaze never leaving Willow's face, "Thank you."

Ira echoed his gratitude and the nurse left them with a smile.

"She looks so small," Ira said, his voice breaking with emotion, "My little girl."

Tara wanted to reassure the older man, but just didn't have the energy to be a comforter so she just let them lapse into silence. Ira let the silence last for quite a while before the feeling of powerlessness got to be too much for him and he stood up.

"I'll get some coffees and bring them up here."

He stated it more just to fill the quiet and Tara didn't bother protesting that she wasn't the mood for coffee, seeing Ira needed to feel like he was doing something and just nodded.

"That'd be nice."

Ira gave his daughter's hand a squeeze before leaving the small room and Tara sighed. She took her wife's hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing the pads of each of her fingers. She had been determined to keep her resolve up and be strong for Willow, but she felt herself quickly crumbling as she looked on at the redhead's small frame.

"Willow, I feel so lost. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help. I feel like my soul is slowly dying every second you're just lying here."

Tara dropped her head alongside Willow's again like she had the night before and sniffled back her tears.

"I'm sorry. I just...they say you're doing well. I can hear your heartbeat beeping away but I just...I feel like you're still dying. Like you're still bleeding in my arms and I can't do anything to stop it. I'll wait, Willow, you know I'll wait for you forever, but if you feel at all able, could you please open your eyes? Please?"

Tara held her breath as she waited a long minute, feeling silly for thinking her wife's eyes were just going to fly open at that and sighed again.

She was about to speak up again when she felt a small movement against her hand.

Thinking her mind was just playing hopeful tricks on her, she shrugged it off until she felt it again a moment later.

"Willow?" she asked, her head snapping over as she looked down and saw the redhead's index finger lightly tapping her palm, "Willow?"

Willow's body's shuffled ever so slightly in the bed and Tara looked up, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the barest of blinks happen behind her wife's eyelids, the action occurring again and again until they opened fully, agonisingly slowly and tried to focus.

"Ta-" Willow tried to speak but felt like her mouth was glued together and was confused that something was over her mouth.

"Oh, water, here, have some water," Tara said, grabbing the bottle of water with a straw in it that was sitting on the stand next to the bed, gently lifting the breathing mask from Willow's mouth and holding the straw up to her lips, "Drink some of this, you'll feel better."

Willow slowly drank some of the cool liquid, feeling it flow down her scratchy throat and put some moisture back in her dried-out mouth until Tara pulled the bottle back.

"Oh god, Willow."

Willow felt gentle kisses being placed all over her face and tried to move her body to respond but found she was held in place by an odd sense of pulling whenever she tried to move and finally looked around, not quite able to register where she was in her hazy mind.

"Tara..." she tried to speak, a little easier this time but she still needed to clear her throat a couple of times, "Where...? What...?"

"You're in hospital, love," Tara replied, pulling back to meet the redhead's gaze, "You're okay, though, you're gonna be just fine."

"Wha...?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

Tara gave her wife's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Do you remember...?" she whispered quietly, "You saved my life".

Willow continued to seem confused for a few moments before a sudden clarity hit her and her eyes widened.

"Your father..."

Tara shook her head and leaned down to place a warm kiss on her wife's temple.

"He's locked up, Will, he can't hurt you, I promise."

Willow didn't seem to be completely relieved at that.

"He didn't...you're not..."

"I'm fine, Willow," Tara reassured, seeing the desperate look in her wife's eyes, "We're fine."

Willow accepted the reassurance quickly and felt her breath start to ease down before an unfamiliar voice echoed around her.

"You're awake," the surprised voice of the nurse came from the doorway, "Doctor, we need you in here."

The nurse walked over and started examining Willow, pushing Tara out of the way.

"We need you to step out of the room for a moment."

"Tara," Willow said in a frightened voice, more clear on what exactly was going on but still hazy.

"I'll be right outside," Tara replied, squeezing her wife's hand, "And I'll be back in a minute. Just let the doctors check you out, for me, please? Don't be scared."

Willow just nodded mutely as Tara was pretty much pushed the rest of the way out of the room and the door was shut as the redhead was checked over and the doctor started running whatever tests they need to run.

Tara stared at her wife through the window, almost sobbing with relief. Which is how Ira found her a couple of minutes later, rushing towards her with a coffee cup in each hand.

"What happened? Is she...? Did something...?"

"She woke up," Tara said, the elation evident in her voice, "She woke up. They're just checking her over, but she woke up."

"She did?" Ira asked, looking through the window and seeing his daughter's emerald eyes were indeed open, "She's awake."

Tara smiled, putting her palm flat against the window.

"I know."

They watched the flurry of commotion in the room for the next few minutes as the professionals worked until they all left and the male doctor, a different one from the day before stepped up to them.

"Willow's conscious. She's responding very well to all our physiological and neurological tests. We will need to run further tests in the next few days and we've drawn some blood to get some basic work-ups, but for all intents and purposes, she's well on the way to recovery and as far as I can tell, there's no lasting damage. She has full use of all her limbs and is breathing on her own without any difficulty. I know you've probably heard this before, but she's extremely lucky. I'd go so far as to say this is a miracle."

Tara threw herself into Ira's arms in delight and the older man hugged back as best he could with the coffee in his hands as he looked at the doctor.

"We can go in and see her?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded, "But just be aware, she still needs to rest. She'll need a lot of rest. And she's on quite strong painkillers, so she might be a bit confused or hazy for a while."

Ira nodded his understanding as the doctor left again and himself and Tara walked back into the room, the coffee being placed, forgotten on the windowsill as each took one of Willow's hands again.

"Thank god you're okay," Ira said, kissing his daughter's forehead, "We thought we'd lost you."

"They said I'm gonna be okay," Willow said weakly, finally comprehending all, or at least most of what had happened, "What day is it?"

"Only Sunday, sweetheart," Tara replied gently, "You were only out for a day."

"Okay," Willow said, before turning to Tara, her brow creasing, "I felt you."

Tara brought her wife's hand up to her mouth again and kissed her knuckles.

"I know, honey, I'm right here."

Willow shook her head, still frowning.

"No. Before. When I was asleep. I remember floating...and then I could feel you. You made me stop floating. You made me feel safe."

"It must be the pain meds," Ira said in a perplexed tone, "She's confused."

"No," Willow shook her head, adamant about what she was saying, "You did something. You said something."

Tara smiled and squeezed her wife's hand.

"I told you I loved you and your heart rate went up."

"Yea," Willow nodded, relaxing slightly, "Yea, I...I remember...kinda...I'm very sleepy."

Tara ran a hand over the top of the redhead's hair.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Willow barely registered the blonde's words before she drifted off into unconsciousness, her breathing steady.

"You made her wake up," Ira commented, meeting his daughter-in-law's gaze.

"She woke up all on her own," Tara replied, smiling down at her wife, "I just made sure she knew it was okay to."

Ira looked between the unconscious form of his daughter and back at Tara, who was staring at her adoringly. before he stood up, feeling like he was suddenly intruding.

"I'm gonna go call Michelle," he said, going towards the door, "Give you some time alone."

"You don't have to leave, Ira," Tara replied in a genuine tone.

"That's kind but...I know she's okay," Ira responded, "I know she's okay. I saw that she's okay. And I think when she wakes up she'd like to have some time with you."

Tara nodded gratefully as Ira slipped out the door and the blonde went back to staring at her wife, a relieved smile plastered constantly on her face as she took in the features of her asleep but very much alive wife. Willow began to stir again after a little while, her eyes fluttering open and settling on Tara.

"Hey."

"Hi, beautiful," Tara whispered, "How're you feeling?"

Willow's eyes drooped slightly but she smiled.

"Kinda doped up."

Tara chuckled and nodded her head.

"Probably because you are. Keep sleeping if you want."

Willow just shook her head.

"No, I wanna stay up with you for a while."

"Okay," Tara replied, "But if you get tired again, just nod off. Rest is good."

"I promise," Willow said, looking around the room a little more, "Where's Dad?"

Tara gestured towards the door.

"Gone to call Michelle. And the others probably, too. The gang came up from Boston."

Willow looked surprised.

"They did? They shouldn't have done that. I don't want them missing work or anything. Can...can I sit up a little?"

"Um, yea," Tara replied, seeing two small buttons on the side of the bed, "Gently, okay?"

Willow nodded and Tara carefully pressed the button that had an upwards facing arrow on it, the bed gradually moving upwards until Willow was half-sitting up and the redhead seemed much more comfortable in that setting.

"Does it hurt?" Tara asked, her eyes fixed on the bandages poking on from the top of the gown.

"A little," Willow replied, though it was more of just an ache, "I think I'm on strong painkillers."

"You are. You'd want to be, you got shot in the chest," Tara said almost bitterly, before looking up at her wife with shining eyes, her voice coming out in a quiet whisper, "Why did you do it?"

Willow's frowned, confused.

"What?"

Tara felt tears she hadn't meant to shed start to flow down her cheeks, but she was unable to stop them as she was plagued with a sudden onslaught of uncontrollable emotion.

"Why did you push me out of the way? I, I, I held you in my arms and you were dying Willow, you were dying and there was nothing I could do and then I saw your heart stop. It stopped beating, you were lying on the table and you were dead. And there was so much blood. Your blood. How, how could you think I could ever live without you? How could you just risk your life like that and leave me to..."

Tara trailed off as she heard the monitor start to beep a little faster and shook her head to stop herself from saying anything else.

"Willow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean all that, I don't want your heart beating too fast. God, you saved my life, I can never thank you enough. Just take deep breaths for me, honey."

Willow took a deep breath as instructed before fixing her gaze on Tara's.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain."

Tara wiped away the errant tears and shook her head.

"Willow, no, forget it, you just need to rest and stay calm so you can get better. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry. I love you."

Willow shifted in the bed slightly and slowly moved her hand so it was covering the blonde's.

"Tara, listen to me," she said, her voice slightly shaky, "I know that if our positions were switched, I would be so mad that you put yourself in danger-"

Tara shook her head again.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad, I was just overcome for a second, I'm sorry-"

"Tara, I asked you to listen," Willow cut her wife off, her firm and strong tone surprising the blonde, "I would be mad as hell. But you have to understand that if there is ever _any_ way that something could happen to cause you harm, I will always, _always_ protect you with my life. No question. I would jump in front of a thousand bullets as long as I knew you were going to be okay. But I'll never, ever, willingly leave you, okay?"

Tara burst into a fresh set of tears as she heard her wife's impassioned plea and Willow moved over to the side of the bed, patting the empty space beside her.

"I think you need a hug."

Tara just started crying harder at this.

"I'm s-supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

Willow just smiled a soft smile.

"We take care of each other. Come up here."

Tara wanted desperately to do just that but resisted the urge.

"I don't want to mess up any of the wires."

Willow nodded down at the side of the bed Tara was sitting beside.

"There's none on this side," she said, then weakly lifted her hand on the other side in indication, "Look. All over here. You won't be messing up anything. Please?"

Tara looked up and down the bed to see that there weren't any errant tubes or wire's she could accidentally dislodge and once satisfied that that was the case she very carefully moved so she was lying on her side on the bed alongside Willow.

"If I give you a quick kiss do you promise not to get too overexcited?" Tara asked, trailing a finger down the redhead's cheek.

"I'll try," Willow replied quietly, "I'd say my breath is kinda funky though."

Tara laughed, for the first time in what had been the longest 24 hours of her life.

"I don't care."

She leant her head forwards and placed the gentlest of kisses on the smaller girl's lips, transferring all the love she had through the soft movement of their lips until she noticed Willow was starting to drift off again.

"Go to sleep, honey. I'll hold you."

Willow opened and closed her mouth, swallowing a few times as her eyes drooped and her breathing evened out again. Tara watched her sleep for a few minutes until she found the steady movements of her wife's chest was lulling her into a deep sense of relaxation as well, making her own eyes wilt as the same thought ran through her mind over and over again.

_She's okay._


	89. Chapter 89

**Witchylove14** – I'm glad Willow's okay too! Here's more! :)

**fire'n'water** – Aww, I hope you're feeling better! I'm glad you're liking this still :)

**Saga Vasuki** – I'm really glad you're enjoying it :)

* * *

"She fell asleep?"

Willow looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway of her hospital room, with Michelle by his side. She looked down at where Tara was sleeping beside her and smiled fondly before nodding.

"Yea. I fell asleep and when I woke up she was asleep too. I don't think she slept a wink last night."

"She probably didn't, she had huge bags under her eyes this morning," Michelle said quietly as she walked into the room and placed her hand over the redhead's, "I'm so very glad you're okay, Willow."

She looked unsure for a moment before she moved forwards and placed a small kiss against Willow's temple.

"Thanks, Michelle," Willow smiled as her hand subconsciously stroked Tara's hair.

Ira stood at the foot of the bed and beamed at his awake and more importantly, very much alive daughter.

"We won't stay too long, we don't want to tire you out," he said with a small smile, "We're staying in a hotel around the corner, so we'll be nearby if you need."

Willow frowned at that and shook her head.

"You should go back to Buffalo," she said quietly but firmly, "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want you to stay, it's just I'd feel bad if I was keeping you away from work and everything. I feel bad enough that the gang came up from Boston."

"Willow, you were shot," Ira said, sounding almost offended, "We all love you."

Willow nodded and gave her father a reassuring smile.

"I know. And I get that. But I'm okay, I'm healing already. It's not gonna do any good if you guys are just hanging around, bored. I'm probably gonna be sleeping loads anyway. I'd really feel much better if I knew I wasn't being a burden."

"Willow, you're never a..." Ira trailed off at the look his daughter was giving him and sighed, "You always were as stubborn as a mule. Even as a baby. Okay. But we'll be visiting every night."

Willow accepted that and grinned.

"I'd like that. Do you think you guys could give Tara a lift home, too? She could use her own bed and getting distracted by work."

"Willow," Michelle said with a small laugh and a shake of her head, "There's not a chance in hell she's going to leave your side until you get out of here."

"She's right," Tara's voice piped up sleepily as the blonde carefully sat up, rubbing her eyes, "I'm not leaving."

Willow set her resolve face and shook her head.

"Baby, it's not fair on you to just-"

Tara fixed the redhead with a steady gaze, telling her not to argue this point.

"I'm still mad at you for getting shot," she said, a small half-smile coming to her face to ease the tension a little, "Don't push your luck."

Willow looked like she might continue to argue before she just smiled and nodded, knowing she wasn't going to convince her wife otherwise – hell, if their positions were reversed she'd refusing to leave Tara's side as well and was quietly pleased that the blonde was going to be with her throughout her hospital stay – she wasn't their biggest fan.

Michelle and Ira looked on fondly at the interaction for a moment before Ira cleared his throat.

"Willow...everyone hopped in their cars and came up here when they heard you woke up. I said I'd ask if you were up to visitors and not to get their hopes up in case, so feel free to say no, but..."

Willow looked equally surprised and pleased.

"Send them up," she nodded, "Definitely."

"Only two at a time though," Tara added, wary of her wife's still-fragile condition.

Ira nodded and moved to give his daughter a warm but gentle hug.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear before pulling back and taking a deep breath to regain his composure, "We'll see you later."

Michelle stepped forwards as well to give the redhead a small hug, moving to give Tara one as well after.

"I left a bag with your clothes in the corner over there," she said, pointing to a small duffel bag, "And that photo you asked for."

Tara smiled gratefully and waved as the older two left the room and turned out of the ward.

"Are you sure you're up to visitors?" Tara asked when they were alone, standing up and fluffing the pillow behind the smaller girl's back, "Do you need anything?"

"Stop fussing," Willow said, reaching for the blonde's hand, "I'm really okay."

Tara smiled as a warmth spread through her body at the feeling of Willow's hand in hers.

"You're not tired?"

"A little," Willow admitted, "But I just wanna let the guys know I'm okay so they'll stop worrying. I mean, they came all this way. I'll rest some more when they leave."

"Okay," Tara nodded, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, "Sorry I fell asleep before."

Willow squeezed her wife's hand.

"You looked like you needed it."

"You had me worried," Tara said, both girls knowing that was a massive understatement, before she dropped her head, "I can't believe you're sitting here talking to me and 24 hours ago you were fighting for your life."

"And now my biggest worry is the yucky hospital food," Willow joked, wanting more than anything to see Tara smile.

She was rewarded a moment later when the blonde did just that.

"It's gonna take you a while to recover fully," Tara replied softly, tucking a piece of hair behind the redhead's ear, "But I'm gonna be there, whatever you need. And I'll bring you some good food in."

Willow gazed into Tara's shining, loving eyes for a moment before leaning her head forwards slightly, the blonde leaning in the rest of the way so their lips met tenderly.

"Not even a bullet can stop you two from kissing."

The sound of Becky's voice broke the women apart and they looked up to see her and Brian standing in the doorway, smiles of relief evident on both of their faces.

"Hardly surprising," Brian continued to tease, "What's a little piece of metal against the constant horniness of these two?"

Tara blushed and Willow just gave a small grin as the other couple came up and give her gentle hugs.

"Don't go scaring us like that again," Becky said as she took Brian's hand, standing the other side of the redhead.

"I've already warned her," Tara said as a joke, causing the other three to smile.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked, looking down at his friend with concern, "Or is that a stupid question? You just got shot."

Becky elbowed her boyfriend in the side for his bluntness but Willow just giggled softly.

"I'm okay. Just tired and kinda groggy from the meds."

"Right," Becky nodded, "We're not gonna take up too much time, I know you wanna see the others and sleep and stuff. We just wanted to see you were okay."

Willow smiled.

"I'm okay. And thanks so much for visiting. I can't believe you guys came all the way out."

"Of course," Becky nodded, giving her friend another quick hug, "We're heading back to Boston tomorrow, but if you need anything..."

She looked between both Willow and Tara as she said this to let them know she meant it.

"Thanks," Willow said with a genuine smile, "I hope you guys and Alice have a good flight back."

Becky and Brian shared a look, their eyes widening at each other slightly before averting their attention back to the bed.

"Right, yea, we will," Brian said somewhat awkwardly, "We're so glad you're okay."

"So glad," Becky echoed, before they left with a small wave.

"That was weird," Willow commented when they were gone.

Tara was stopped from saying anything as Xander and Anya appeared, Anya running over and flinging herself at Willow, who gasped at the sudden movement.

"Anya, she just had surgery!" Xander exclaimed, pulling his wife back.

"I'm sorry," Anya said, holding her hands up in front of her, "I just...we didn't know if you were alright."

"It's okay, Ahn," Willow said, wincing as a sharp pain went across her chest from the pressure of Anya's hug, but hiding it well since she knew Tara would freak, "I'm okay."

"We knew you would be," Xander said, his ever-positive attitude present, "Our Willster's a fighter."

Willow nodded before glancing at Tara, then back at Xander, leaning up in the bed as best she could.

"Xand...what happened to...?"

Xander cleared his throat and looked at Tara, who nodded to say it was okay to talk about it.

"He was officially charged with attempted murder this morning. A bail hearing is set for during the week, but it's not looking good since he keeps spouting...well, he keeps talking about how he's proud of what he's done. He's looking set to plead guilty too, but that won't be official for a while yet. If he does though, you won't have to go to court, which is good. The judicial system doesn't take kindly to people trying to hurt their federal employees. He's going away for a long time, Will."

Willow closed her eyes for a moment to take in the information, exhaling slowly at the thoughts that the man who had hurt Tara so much and so many times would finally get some sort of justice, and if she had to take a bullet for that to happen, she was just fine with that.

Well...now that she'd survived she was.

"You could sue him for everything he owns," Anya added, trying to regain her aloof composure after her display of emotion when she'd first seen her friend, "I can make sure of that."

Willow had to smile when she heard that, but shook her head.

"Thanks Anya, but I don't want..." she trailed off and looked at Tara, "We don't want anything more to do with that man unless we absolutely have to."

Tara nodded in silent agreement, thankful her wife's stance was the same as her own.

"Okay," Anya replied, not quite understanding why they wouldn't want to destroy Tara's father as best they could, but accepting it as another social quirk she just sometimes didn't understand, "In that case I can make sure the best criminal prosecutor in the state is on the case if it goes to trial."

"That would definitely be appreciated," Willow replied in gratitude, "Thank you."

Anya and Willow shared a smile for a moment, before Xander patted his wife on the shoulder and held up his hand in a wave.

"The others are gonna kill us if we don't let them get up here. We'll be waiting for you at work whenever you're fit and ready. We'll have to survive without our human search engine for a while. And hey, no hitting Will, I didn't call you Google."

Willow gave a small laugh but Anya just looked confused.

"Human search engine? Google?"

She knew Willow was a technical analyst who worked with Xander but he didn't talk much about work.

"If it's on record, she'll find it," Xander laughed, grinning at his friend, "Sometimes even when it's not."

Tara laughed and brought up the hand she hadn't stopped holding, kissing the redhead's knuckles.

"Oh...you're a hacker," Anya said, finally understanding, "We have a guy in the office like that. Finds out the dirt on the opposing client that we can use in court."

"I use my skills only for justice," Willow replied with a giggle, before grinning shyly, "At least I do now."

"We were gonna bring flowers, Will, but they said not to 'cause it can spread infection or something, so..."

Xander trailed off as Anya produced a Tupperware container.

"I baked you cookies!" Anya said triumphantly, handing them to Tara.

"Thank you, Anya," Tara replied, turning the box in her hand, "That was very kind."

Anya smiled in delight that her gift had been well received and Xander started walking them towards the door.

"You need anything, you know our number," he said kindly, "Feel better Wills."

"Bye."

Anya waved as they both left until Xander's head popped back in the door a moment later, looking scared.

"She's never baked before, I wouldn't try those cookies while your immune system's down."

He disappeared again as fast as possible so as not to provoke suspicion from Anya and Willow laughed.

"They can't be that bad," she said, taking the box from Tara and popping the lid off.

"Um, just a sec honey," Tara replied, taking it back, "Just in case Xander's right, I don't want you getting food poisoning or something. I'll try one and if I'm fine in half an hour, you can have one too, okay?"

Willow narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You're gonna boss me around until I'm fully healed, aren't you?"

Tara grinned and took a bite of one of the cookies.

"You bet. You know, these are pretty good. Anya's not a bad baker. Provided I'm not throwing up in ten minutes."

"I didn't know she cared so much," Willow said in an almost sad tone.

"She cares more than people realise," Tara said genuinely, "Definitely more than people give her credit for."

Willow nodded in agreement.

"I'm not gonna make that mistake again. I guess it takes something like this to find out who your real friends are, huh?"

Tara nodded too and placed a small kiss on the redhead's nose.

"I'm sorry everything..." Willow trailed off before sighing, "I know you wanted closure."

Tara inhaled deeply for a moment before shooting a winning and warm smile at her wife.

"I'll get closure knowing he's gonna pay for what he's done to you," she replied honestly, "Nobody messes with my girl."

Willow searched her wife's face for any kind of bravado, but saw none.

"Jesus, Willow, we became analysts so we [i]wouldn't[/i] have to deal with guns!" Buffy's voice was heard before she appeared in the doorway, shaking her head with a relieved smile, "You just did this 'cause you want a badass scar, didn't you?"

Willow's face lit up as she saw Buffy and Angel and gave a small giggle.

"The girls can't resist the scars," she replied cockily, which elicited a glare from Tara, "I mean my girl can't resist. Only one woman for me."

Buffy chuckled before reaching into her pocket and producing a small teddy bear dressed up like a nurse and handing to her friend.

"Angel picked it."

Angel coughed uncomfortable and a small blush could be seen rising on his cheeks but Willow smiled and cradled the bear to her chest.

"Thank you, I love it."

Angel cleared his throat but gave a small smile and Buffy sat at the end of the bed, tapping her fingers against the fabric of the blanket covering Willow's legs.

"So what are the docs saying?"

"Um, they're gonna have to do more tests and stuff," Willow said, trying to remember exactly what the doctor had said to her right after she'd woken up but it was all fuzzy in her mind.

"Just some scans and things to make sure there's no lasting nerve or tissue damage or anything," Tara continued when she saw her wife was struggling with the details, "But all is looking good."

"Thank god," Buffy exhaled slowly before slapping the redhead's leg lightly through the blanket, "Leave the martial arts to me next time, okay? I'm the one trained in them."

"My jealously really reared its ugly head, huh?" Willow joked, "I had to prove I was just as good as you."

"Well don't go doing it again," Buffy mock-scolded with a wagging of her finger, but she was deadly serious.

"I won't," Willow said in an equally light tone that also sincere.

Buffy smiled, standing up.

"Can I give you a hug goodbye?"

"A gentle one," Tara answered for the redhead, "Anya almost squeezed all the breath out of her lungs earlier."

"Yea, she's been kind of hysterical since yesterday," Buffy replied, leaning over for a gentle hug, "I don't think she's ever had someone close to her get hurt before."

"I'm glad you're okay," Angel spoke up for the first time, his tone genuine.

"Thanks, Angel," Willow smiled, "And thanks for coming to see me. And for my bear."

Buffy pulled back from the hug and smiled.

"No problem, Wills. We'll come back and visit you during the week, okay?"

Willow's smile widened.

"I'd like that."

Buffy took Angel's hand and left with a wave as Willow turned to Tara and mimicked the bear walking up to her and poking her in the nose with it.

"This is gonna have to do as a cuddling companion until I can sleep in your arms again."

Tara pressed her lips lightly against the bear's, then put the teddy against Willow's lips. Willow smiled at the gesture and Tara leaned forwards so they could nuzzle their noses together got a few moments just before the form of Alice rushed into the room in a blur and was on Willow's opposite side, kissing the top of her head. Jesse followed a second later and stood beside Alice, taking the redhead's hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Jesse asked with a warm smile.

"I kinda feel like I've been shot," Willow replied with a grin, "I'm okay."

"We were so worried," Alice said, her eyes puffy from crying, "You get a phone call saying one of your best friends has been shot in the chest..."

"Sorry," Willow said, apologetic, before trying to lighten the mood, "But hey, at least the flight home will be less worrisome than the flight over."

Jesse and Alice exchanged a look similar to the one Becky and Brian had earlier and Willow frowned.

"What? What it is? Why does everyone get all weird when I mention you guys flying home? Is there some problem at the airport? We weren't attacked by terrorists while I was unconscious or something, were we?"

"No chance, Will," Jesse shook his head with a smile, "It's just..."

" I won't be on the plane," Alice blurted out causing both Willow and Tara's eyes to widen, "I'm moving to Buffalo."

"What?" Willow asked in disbelief, "You're what?"

"You see..." Alice stopped, taking Jesse's hand, "This has been like a massive slap in the face. Life is so precious and can be gone so quickly, you have to make the most of what you have."

"Wait, wait..." Willow gaped at the two holding hands for a moment before looking up at their faces, "You guys are together? I thought I was only out for a day!"

Alice looked at Tara, confused.

"I thought you would've told her."

"I've been kinda distracted," Tara replied, almost irately but then sighed, "Sorry."

Alice just smiled, saying it was okay before turning to Willow.

"We got together at Tara's birthday party and we've kept in contact since. Jesse even came up to visit me quite a few weekends. I know it's quick, but we're in love and he asked me to move in with him. I agreed. This isn't some kneejerk reaction, we've been wondering how we could keep up our relationship for a while, this just proved that we should be taking the bull by the horns."

"I've never felt anything like this before," Jesse added, seeing Willow was still shocked, "It's the real deal."

Willow didn't know what to say, but she could hardly argue, she'd known she was hopelessly in love with Tara after only a few weeks as well, even if it had taken a bit longer for it to come out.

"Okay," she nodded, a sudden tiredness washing over her, both from talking to the influx of people and this news, "Well as long as you guys are happy. Maybe you can fill me in more when I get outta here?"

"Of course," Alice nodded, seeing Willow's eyes begin to droop, "We'll leave you guys alone. Call if you need anything."

"Anything," Jesse echoed, giving Willow's hands a final squeeze.

"Thanks," Willow replied sleepily, "And congratulations. I'm glad you're gonna be close by Alice."

"Congratulations," Tara said too with a genuine smile, "I'll call you later."

Alice smiled and held her hand to her heart for a moment before they both left.

"Everyone's getting together," Willow said weakly, half-asleep already, "First Becky and Brian, then Dad and Michelle, now those two...you knew about them?"

"I knew they hooked up at my birthday," Tara replied softly, "I didn't know they kept it up. Alice asked me to keep the hook-up a secret. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"S'okay," Willow slurred, her lids closing quickly, "You're a great friend. Love that 'bout you."

Tara quietly pressed the downward arrow button on the bed as Willow finally gave into the tiredness plaguing her until she was lying flat again and leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Sleep, my love. You need your rest."


	90. Chapter 90

**WitchyLove14** – Glad you liked, here's more!

**Saga Vasuki** – I don't know if you meant that in a dirty way but that's totally how I heard it *blushes*

* * *

"You okay, sweetie? Here, let me help you up."

"Tara, I'm fine," Willow replied tetchily as she slowly lifted her legs from the car and stood up, "Leave it."

Willow only had to stay 8 days in the hospital before she was deemed fit enough to go home, but was told she had to recuperate for at least six weeks before she should attempt to go back to work, a fact she wasn't happy about but figured she had to accept.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked, stepping back when Willow just glared at her, "Okay. Just, um, let me know if you need help with anything."

Willow sighed and reached for her wife's hand.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be treated like a baby."

"I know," Tara nodded, putting a hand on her wife's shoulder, "And I'm not trying to. But remember what the doctor said, you're gonna need some help while your body keeps healing."

"I know."

Willow grumbled her response, remembering the list of tasks she'd been told to avoid, mainly involving any lifting, and knew herself she'd have issues with even simple things like putting on a t-shirt since she struggled with lifting her arms over her head.

Even though she'd been reassured numerous times otherwise, she hated the thought of being a burden.

"You're not," Tara said, sensing what the redhead was thinking without needing her to say it, "And I'm not gonna tell you again."

Willow managed a weak smile as Tara shut the car doors and slung the two overnight bags from the backseat over her shoulder as they walked towards the house. That was one thing Willow was happy about, she wouldn't be running a marathon any time soon, but she could walk with relative ease, having made sure she got a walk around the hospital every day she was in there.

"So everything's set up upstairs in our bedroom for you," Tara said as she opened the front door and dropped the bags on the floor, "I had your dad move the TV up there and Buffy got loads of books from the library. I figured it'd be easier since we don't have a bathroom downstairs."

"It's good to be home," Willow said with a smile as she looked around the foyer, "That hospital bed was so uncomfortable. I can't wait to sleep in our bed, with you beside me again."

Tara smiled and shut the front door.

"I know how you feel. My hotel bed was comfier than the hospital one but it still doesn't compare to ours."

"I kinda wouldn't mind a nap," Willow replied sheepishly, stifling a yawn.

She was still on strong painkillers and got tired quickly and easily, but was told that was a good thing since rest on top of her daily exercises and eating right was the quickest way to recuperate.

"That's a good idea," Tara nodded, "I'll go make a smoothie and bring it up to you."

"Okay," Willow replied, walking to the foot of the stairs and wincing slightly when she tried to move her body too quickly up them, "Um, baby? Do you think you could...?"

Tara rushed over and wrapped a hand around her wife's waist, helping her step up the first stair.

"Thanks," Willow mumbled, her tone obviously embarrassed.

"Willow, this isn't the only thing you're gonna need help with," Tara said softly as they slowly ascended the stairs, "Please, please ask for help or you're gonna end up hurting yourself. Remember what you said after you woke up? We take care of each other. You've taken care of me loads of times when I've had the flu. Just a few months ago, remember? Even if you were Ms. Grumpy when you got it yourself."

They got to the top of the stairs and Tara gave up her hold while Willow gave her a wry smile.

"Mrs. Grumpy," she replied, sticking out her tongue before adding, "And anyway, you're cute when you sneeze."

Tara scrunched up her nose in a way that made Willow feel like her heart was melting as they walked into the bedroom.

"There's some fluffy pyjamas in here," Tara said, going over to the dresser, "Do you want monkeys or zebras?"

Willow sat on the end of the bed and gave a small smile.

"You know, it's weird that you still have pyjamas with animals on them when you're 25 years old."

Tara took the zebra printed pjs out and turned back around, an eyebrow raised and a half-smile on her face.

"Willow, these are yours. You bought them a couple of months ago when there was a sale on at JC Penney. _And_," she said as she stood beside the bed next to where Willow had sat down, "You're 25 in just a few weeks. So no age jokes. You got zebras."

"I was gonna ask for those," Willow admitted sheepishly, "But anything's better than those hospital gowns."

Willow stood up again and pushed the loose pants she'd put on for leaving the hospital down a bit until they fell to her ankles and she stepped out of them, then sat back on the bed and pulled the pyjama bottoms on.

Tara silently held the redhead's arms out straight in front of her, knowing her wife was embarrassed that she needed help with such seemingly menial tasks and gently pulled her t-shirt over her head and down her arms, before slipping the pyjama top over each shoulder and buttoning it up.

"I'll make sure there's plenty of button-down shirts in the dresser," Tara said quietly, the unspoken sentiment that Willow would be able to dress herself if she wore those.

"I love you," Willow replied in a whisper, overcome with sudden emotion at how considerate and kind Tara was being.

"I know, beautiful," Tara responded and leaned over for a chaste kiss, cupping her wife's cheek, "I love you too."

Willow gave a small smile and Tara stood up, going over to where the TV had been set up atop their dresser and held up two DVD cases.

"Dead Poets Society or Toy Story?"

"Toy Story," Willow replied as she pulled the cover back and moved under it, sitting up in the bed against the headboard, "Will you watch it with me? You know when you weren't there the doctor said cuddle therapy was just as important as all the other stuff."

"Oh did he now? Well who am I to argue with doctor's orders?" Tara asked with a smirk as she put the DVD in the machine, "We should make maximum use of that rehabilitation technique before I go back to work."

Tara had been fully intent to stay off work until Willow was back to action completely but Willow was having none of it, saying that she'd just be sitting around the house all day and that she would need to be doing things on her own so she could return to fully-functioning human being status, so they'd compromised and agreed that Tara would take the rest of that week off as the redhead settled back into home and go back to work on Monday.

Alice would be starting at the office on the same day; she'd had to go back to Buffalo and serve two weeks' notice but had been granted the transfer with little issue and was spending weekends with Jesse until she could move completely, most of her belongings already there.

"I'm game," Willow agreed with a smile, before giving a small cough.

The cough reminded Tara that it was time for Willow's painkillers and she turned to face her wife.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks so we can enjoy the movie undisturbed. Are you hungry?"

Willow mused the question for a moment before giving a small nod.

"Maybe like an orange?"

Tara smiled and shot a wink in the redhead's direction.

"I'll make that smoothie. Anything else?"

"No, Nurse Tara," Willow said sarcastically before she grinned, "You'd look sexy in a nursing costume."

"Maybe," Tara grinned back, her eyes glinting with mischief, "But you're supposed to be resting and that would get you _way_ too excited."

Willow had to concede that point with a giggle and watched as Tara left the room and heard the footsteps on the stairs. When the blonde was gone, she quietly undid the top button of her pyjama top and pulled back the bandage on the middle of her chest, sighing at the already-healing circular surgery scar.

She and Tara had talked at length about what had happened, especially when they learned Tara's father hadn't made bail and according to reports was still set to plead guilty, his twisted and perverted sense of ego surpassing the many lawyers who were telling him to plead otherwise and Willow had talked to the hospital counsellor about her experience.

All in all, considering the sheer magnitude of the events that had happened, Willow was holding up quite well emotionally; her actions had been rectified in her mind as she had been jumping in front of the bullet – she was protecting Tara and that was that.

Her only fears now were that Tara would start to resent her for their unexpected change in relationship – sure, they took care of each other, they always had, but Willow's sudden limitations were making her insecure.

Despite that, she had to trust that Tara would never lie to her and the blonde had made it very clear that she would never resent her and also had quelled another one of the redhead's fears without Willow ever voicing it – that Tara had felt some kind of sense of duty of owing towards the smaller girl because she had saved her life.

That fear had been quickly squashed in Willow's mind simply by the way Tara was looking after her – it was coming from nothing but love.

_She loves me. She loves me and she's gonna nurse me back to full health so stop with this feeling like a burden stuff and accept that love._

Willow felt stronger as her new resolve set in her mind and heart and she patted the bandage back down just as Tara came back in the room carrying a tray with a pitcher of water, two glasses and another glass with a thick orange liquid in it.

Tara placed the pitcher and one glass on Willow's nightstand before filling the other glass with water and placing it on her own, then putting the tray on the floor and handing Willow the smoothie.

"Thanks," Willow said, taking a sip, "Yummy."

Tara smiled in return and quietly put a small strip that had two painkillers in it beside the jug of water, then walked back over to the dresser to grab the remotes and took the monkey-printed pyjamas out in the process.

"Can I borrow these?" she asked, smiling widely at her wife, "You look so cosy."

"Of course. You know you don't have to ask."

Willow popped the pain pills from their pockets and swallowed them down with some water before finishing the last of her smoothie as she watched Tara quietly get into the pyjamas before the blonde joined her in the bed.

"What's comfy for you?" Tara asked, kneeling on the bed.

Willow started adjusting herself in the bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to lie in.

"Um...maybe...if you sit..."

Tara sat back against the headboard and Willow adjusted herself some more so the blonde's arm was around her shoulder and she was cuddling her head into her wife's chest.

"This is nice," Willow said quietly as the opening credits of the movie opened, "Very nice."

_Maybe it won't be so bad getting some extra TLC while I'm getting better._

"Yea," Tara replied, equally as quiet as she softly stroked the smaller girl's hair, "It is."

_It won't always be nice getting through this, sweetheart. But I promise I'll try my best to make it as easy as possible._


	91. Chapter 91

**Saga Vasuki** – Lol, trust my dirty mind to read it like that! Glad you liked, hope you like this one too!

**WitchyLove14** – Glad you liked, enjoy this one too!

**m** – Really glad you're enjoying it!

**Tulasttolyv** – If Sheila in any way inspired any kind of human emotion at all, it might, but to her, Willow is already dead. Or just never existed. It was the severity of the rejection that eventually led Ira to divorce her. Also, I really don't think anyone called her. If the doctor's had said that she really wasn't likely to make it, I guess Ira probably would've, but as it stood, she is 100% completely out of their lives. Which I know seems harsh, but I'm drawing from personal experience about estranged parents here, and sometimes that's just the way it has to be.

**fire'n'water** – LOL, well, if any exception to be made, it's the 'Tara getting killed' one. Yea, I used Warren in Frothy and I've used Mr. Maclay a few times as a villain. Since I don't write demons, I figure it's the best way to get a reader to relate properly, if they can imagine them. Frothy was my first story, so I'm kinda glad you prefer this one, hopefully that means I've improved even a little!

* * *

Tara popped her head into the bathroom where Willow was sitting in the bath, bubbles surrounding her.

"You ready for me to wash your hair?"

Willow turned her head towards the doorway and Tara quickly rushed over to the edge of the bath, kneeling beside her wife when she saw the look of pure misery on the redhead's face.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you hurting?"

"No," Willow almost spat out before turning her head away from Tara, "Can you just get outta here?"

Tara frowned in confusion.

"Willow?"

She tried to move her hand forwards to cup the smaller girl's check but Willow just pushed her away.

"I asked you to leave. Just go, okay?"

"No," Tara said almost angrily, leaning over the tub, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Willow just brought her knees up and dropped her head, deep sobs rising from her throat.

"Oh, Willow, sweetheart, it's okay," Tara said, her tone softening and her hand going to rub the redhead's back, "It's okay."

"No it's not," Willow sobbed, slightly muffled but loud enough for Tara to hear, "How can it be okay? How can you even look at me?"

Tara was at a loss as to what was wrong but knew she needed to stop her wife from crying so she gently lifted her head up and cupped her cheek, glad Willow didn't slap her away this time.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be able to look at you?"

Willow felt her eyes fill with fresh tears and let them flow down her cheeks.

"You...you had to put my socks on this morning."

Tara frowned once again in confusion; she remembered she'd had to help Willow put socks on that morning, but she'd done that every morning in the couple of weeks since the redhead had been home.

Even though Willow was getting better and stronger each day, there were still little things she was struggling with.

"Honey, that's..." Tara trailed off for a moment, unsure what to say, "We've been through this, remember? You need some help with some things for a little while, things I'm more than happy to help you with and you're not a burden or an inconvenience or anything but my sweet wife."

"It's not that," Willow sniffled, unable to keep the blonde's gaze, "I know you'd do anything to take care of me."

Tara just continued to gently rub her wife's back.

"Then what's got you so upset?"

Willow dropped her head into her knees again.

"How could you...how could you ever want me again?"

Tara shuffled forwards on the floor slightly; still unsure about exactly what was going on.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what you mean."

Willow continued to cry quietly into her knees, speaking through her tears.

"I can never be the person you saw me as before. Sure you love me, I know that, but now I'm your wife who you have to help get dressed and change bandages for and...I can't even wash myself without your help. I'm not your wife who you want so badly you just want to rip my clothes off anymore. How could I be?"

Willow's sobs got louder as she voiced the concern that had been plaguing her mind over the past few days, since Tara had pulled back during a smooching session and ran off to get her painkillers.

"Oh Willow," Tara replied in a sad voice, finally understanding the source of her wife's anguish.

Willow heard the sad tone of the blonde and began sobbing even harder when she felt the hand move off her back, taking it as a confirmation of her fears, hearing Tara's voice a moment later.

"Willow, look at me."

Willow shook her head into her knees, not wanting to see the look of pity she knew would be in Tara's eyes.

"Willow," Tara spoke again in a more commanding tone, "Look at me."

Willow raised her head, unable to hide the shame plastered all over her face but was surprised when she wasn't met by a look of pity but by Tara's unbuttoned shirt, her nipples poking out quite predominately through her bra.

She gulped and looked up, seeing the blonde was blushing lightly.

"They're not like that from the cold," Tara whispered, embarrassed despite herself, "It's because you're naked less than a foot away from me."

"Really?" Willow asked, sniffling and still overwhelmed with insecurity.

Tara went to cup the redhead's cheek again and nodded.

"You wanna know what I was thinking about when I was putting on your socks this morning? It wasn't that I was doing it 'cause you weren't able..." Tara moved her head forward conspiringly, her blush getting deeper, "It was how much I wanted to rip your panties off and bury my tongue deep inside you."

Willow's eyes widened and she felt a blush start to rise on her own cheeks as well.

"But...but you keep pulling away when we're kissing. I know you're tired 'cause you're back at work and everything but it's the weekend now and even this morning, you only gave me like a three second smooch when we woke up."

Tara sighed and stroked the skin under her thumb. She was definitely a little more tired than usual now that she was back at work, but both Michelle and Steph, her boss, were making sure her caseload was particularly light until Willow was back to full health and she'd been taking two-hour lunch breaks everyday so she could go home to make Willow lunch and help her with some of her exercise, while the redhead spent the rest of the day resting.

In the evenings the couple went for small walks around the neighbourhood and there was always at least one visitor a night calling round to check how Willow was holding up, especially Ira, who was still shaken by what had happened and Alice, who was settling into Buffalo and the office extremely well and in both Willow and Tara's opinion, never looked happier.

Also, Tuesday evenings meant dance classes for Buffy and Tara, who was continuing with the lessons, again at Willow's insistence, saying it was good for her to continue her hobby, despite Willow still being in the dark of the exact nature of the classes. All she knew was that Tara came back from them with a smile on her face and that's all she cared about.

However, being slightly more drained was not the reason Tara had been chastening their kissing. She sighed and took a moment to think how to voice what she needed to say.

"Willow, your body's not ready for us to...not yet anyway. As soon as it is..."

"I know I'm not ready," Willow replied, her tears having dried up, "But it doesn't hurt to kiss."

"That's good," Tara smiled, keeping her gaze locked with the smaller girl's, "That's definitely good. But, Willow, when I kiss you...I lose control. You make me lose control. And if I ever hurt you..."

Willow felt her fears start to dissipate completely as she began understanding what her wife meant.

"So you've been pulling back...in case you accidentally grope me?"

Tara had to laugh at the wording but nodded her head.

"Pretty much. But I had no idea it was making you feel this way. So how about we make a deal, okay? I promise that we can have some proper smooching sessions if you're okay with me jumping up every ten minutes or so to splash myself with some cold water."

Willow giggled for a moment before grinning.

"I can handle that."

"Yea?" Tara asked with a sweet smile and got a nod from the redhead, "Good."

Tara rested both her hands on the side of the tub and closed the rest of the small gap between them, letting their lips meet softly but with passion; the blonde kissing her wife ardently, her tongue running along the smaller girl's bottom lip before it entered her mouth and played with its twin teasingly for a few moments, then pulled back.

"Wow," Willow said, swallowing a few times as her cheeks flushed, "You haven't kissed me like in weeks."

"I'm sorry," Tara whispered genuinely, "I won't let that happen again."

They shared a smile for a moment until Tara looked down into the bath.

"Is the water still warm?"

"Yea," Willow nodded, running a hand through the water and picking up some of the bubbles, "It's still nice and...what're you doing?"

Willow watched as Tara slipped her open shirt off her shoulders and removed her bra, before standing up and shaking herself out of her jeans and panties so she was completely naked, then stepped into the bath behind the redhead.

"Having a bath with my wife," Tara said, sitting down and pulling Willow between her legs, resting her hands over the redhead's stomach, "How's that?"

"That's good," Willow whispered, leaning back into the embrace, "You feel so nice. So soft."

Tara sighed softly and rested her chin gently on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"What do you say we start taking some more baths together? And we can sleep naked and cuddle. That way we can be close without putting any strain on you. And I promise," Tara paused for a moment to place a kiss on her wife's shoulder, "I will spend at least half an hour each and every night kissing you senseless. Just kissing your sweet lips."

Willow sighed as well and nuzzled her cheek against Tara's.

"That sounds really good. I've missed that part of us. I miss the intimacy. Not just the sex, you know? I mean, that's nice, that's...that's really, _really_ nice but I miss-"

"Feeling like we're one person?" Tara asked quietly.

Willow gave a small nod as her eyes closed.

"Yea."

Tara lifted a hand up and covered the redhead's heart with her hand, careful not to touch her almost completely-healed but still tender scar.

"Feel it here, sweetheart. Until we can physically be one again, feel it here."

"I do," Willow whispered, "I do now. This is helping."

Tara trailed a series of small kisses along her wife's shoulder.

"We're not gonna let the intimacy slide again, okay? I promise."

Willow's body visibly relaxed even further into Tara's.

"Me too. I promise too."

"Good," Tara replied, placing a soft kiss on Willow's cheek before taking a plastic cup that was on the side of the bath and filling it with water, tipping it over her wife's head.

Willow kept her eyes closed as Tara quietly and lovingly washed her hair, massaging her scalp lightly in the process until both the shampoo and conditioner had been washed out and the last of the suds were running down her back.

"Tara?"

Tara hummed quietly as wiped soap bubbles from her skin.

"Yes, my love?"

Willow turned her head to meet the blonde's gaze, small, almost non-existent but still-present insecurity shining in her eyes.

"You didn't just say all that to make me feel better, right? You really meant it?"

Tara gazed at Willow adoringly for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on the side of her mouth, then moving her lips to sing softly in her ear.

_You're not alone, __  
__Together we stand, __  
__I'll be by your side, __  
__You know I'll take your hand._

Tara took Willow's hand under the water as she sang, squeezing it tightly.

_When it gets cold, __  
__And it feels like the end, __  
__There's no place to go, __  
__You know I won't give in. __  
__No I won't give in._

Willow exhaled slowly as she recognised the song lyrics and relaxed completely into her wife's embrace, enjoying the singing.

_Keep holding on... __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. __  
__Just stay strong... __  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

Tara smiled as she felt Willow relax and brought her spare hand up to push her red hair off her neck, placing soft kisses there as she continued to sing.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could say, __  
__Nothing you could do, nothing you could do... __  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth. __  
__So keep holding on... __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. _

Tara hummed the interlude of the song for a few moments before singing again.

_Hear me when I say, __  
__When I say I believe, __  
__Nothing's gonna change, __  
__Nothing's gonna change destiny. __  
__Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. __  
__La da da da..._

_La da da da..._

Tara grinned as Willow joined in quietly, both half-singing, half-humming the next line together.

_La da da da da da da da da._

Willow stopped after that, self-conscious about her voice for any actual singing but Tara turned their heads so they were looking at each other and sang the final verse with all the emotion she had, gazing into the redhead's eyes.

_So keep holding on... __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. __  
__Just stay strong... __  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. __  
__There's nothing you could say, nothing you could say, __  
__Nothing you could do, nothing you could do, __  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth. __  
__So keep holding on... __  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Willow cupped Tara's cheek as the blonde finished and kissed her with a soft tenderness, their lips moving gently against each other for a few moments.

"Thank you," Willow said when she pulled back, leaning her head down and resting her cheek against her wife's shoulder.

Tara tilted her head so it was resting on top of Willow's, bringing a hand up and running it over the redhead's shoulder and down her arm in a repetitive motion as she thought of the thing her wife had said to her a few weeks ago, right after Michelle had brought up the subject of visiting her mother's grave.

She quietly kissed Willow's temple and repeated the words in a whisper into her wife's ear.

"Never thank me for loving you."


	92. Chapter 92

**Saga Vasuki **– Yay, glad you liked! :)

**Emerald Demona** – Hey! Glad you're enjoying it and let me know when you catch up!

**WitchyLove14** **– **:D Here's more :D 

**fire 'n' water**** –** I agree completely, I loved how devoted they were to each other on the show!

* * *

Tara couldn't control the desperate moans that were escaping her as she hungrily devoured Willow's lips. Her body was rigid, her fist balled at her side as she struggled to contain the want and desire coursing through her.

It had been two weeks since Willow had voiced her fears about Tara not wanting her and in that two weeks both girls had kept to their promise of being as intimate as possible, which had included them regularly ending up in the position they were in now, lying alongside each other in bed and kissing fervently.

Over those two weeks, the kissing had become more and more frantic with each passing day, usually resulting in Tara going off for a cold shower and Willow lying in bed, trying to calm her raging body down.

Today was going to be different though and Willow decided to start the change in procedure by grabbing Tara's balled fist and flattening the blonde's palm against her jean-clad butt.

"Damn," Tara huffed in frustration, pulling away from the kiss and snatching her hand back as soon as she'd felt it come into contact, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

Willow shook her head and grabbed Tara's hand again.

"I did it, Tara," she panted, putting the blonde's hand back on her ass, "I want you to touch me."

Tara's hand automatically squeezed the clothed flesh beneath her hand and she bit back a moan.

"Willow, sweetheart, I want that too, so badly, but-"

"No, baby," Willow cut the blonde off, meeting her gaze and looking at her intently, "We can."

Tara furrowed her brow in confusion, shaking her head.

"What?"

Willow shuffled her body closer to her wife's and cupped the back of her neck.

"Remember how I saw the doctor yesterday?"

Tara nodded, remembering how happy Willow had been when she got back from her appointment, since the doctor had said that if she continued to heal and improve at the rate she was, that she should be able to be cleared to go back to work the following week.

Willow couldn't help but grin; she'd almost jumped Tara's bones when she'd returned from her doctor's appointment the day before but had wanted to wait so she knew everything was definitely okay for them to progress to where she wanted them too.

"Well, I asked about, you know, what my body was able for in terms of..." she trailed off with a pointed look and Tara nodded her understanding, "She said that there was nothing physically holding me back and that it was really just about stopping if there was any pain. So we don't have to stop. We can make love."

"We can?" Tara asked, her eyes wide as her excitement started to bubble up inside her, "Are you sure?"

Willow blushed for a moment before speaking again.

"I, um...this morning, when you were in the shower...I kinda...you know...played around for a bit? But there was no pain, none at all. So, yea, I'm sure."

Tara bit her lip in anticipation before a cheeky smile fell on her face.

"You didn't let me watch?"

Willow's blush deepened but she got an equally mischievous smile on her face too.

"I will next time," she said, making Tara's grin even more lascivious, "And just so you know, I didn't...finish. I was just making sure I was able to so that you could...make me whole again."

"Oh Willow..." Tara moved her head forwards and met the redhead's lips again, more tenderly this time before pulling back and rolling off the bed, "Just one sec."

Tara fumbled around the room for a few moments before going over to the dresser and lighting the two candles that stood on top of it, then going over to pull the curtains closed, making the candles illuminate the bedroom with a soft, romantic glow.

She moved back towards the bed where Willow was now sitting on the edge of the mattress and went to unbutton her shirt but was stopped by the redhead motioning her forwards.

"Can I?"

Tara grinned and nodded, walking over and standing in front of her wife. Willow looked up to meet Tara's gaze and kept it as she slowly unbuttoned the blonde's shirt, caressing her sides as it was slipped over her shoulders.

"You're gorgeous," Willow said in a moan as she moved forwards and began kissing Tara's stomach.

Tara sighed softly at the contact and ran her fingers through the smaller girl's hair, stepping out of her pants when they fell around her ankles leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Willow made quick work of those as well before leaning back on her arms, admiring the nude form of her lover, rejoicing in the fact that she could look at her unrestrained, without worry of getting too overexcited and knowing they'd have to stop.

"My turn?"

Willow's head snapped up at Tara's voice and she nodded in answer to the question, proudly lifting her arms over her head, something she'd only managed to accomplish completely, pain free, in the past few days. Tara dropped to her knees and gently lifted the redhead's t-shirt over her head, smiling in delight when she saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her hands went to Willow's jeans and she popped the button, hooking her thumb into the waistband of those and her panties, dragging them down her wife's legs as Willow lifted her hips.

When they were finally both naked, she manoeuvred the redhead's legs back onto the bed and moved to hover over her, making sure she wasn't putting any weight on Willow's body.

"I'll be super gentle," she whispered, her face just centimetres from Willow's.

"I trust you, baby," Willow whispered back, resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "I love you."

Tara nuzzled their noses lightly against each other, placing short, sweet kisses on her wife's lips. Willow moved one hand to hold the back of the blonde's head, opening her mouth to allow the kiss to be deepened, moaning when Tara's tongue began playing with her own.

"I love you, Willow," Tara said when the pulled back, before she started placing warm, wet kisses down the redhead's throat.

Willow took deep lungfuls of air as her wife moved down to her clavicle, kissing her protruding bones before placing the softest of kisses over the circular scar where the bullet had entered her chest.

"Tara, not there..." Willow said tersely, trying to move the blonde's head away, "It's ugly."

Tara just placed another kiss over the scar before moving up to meet the redhead's gaze.

"Every single part of you is beautiful."

Willow turned her head off to the side and closed her eyes.

"It's rough...and nasty...and ugly."

Tara turned Willow's head back towards and waited the few seconds until the smaller girl opened her eyes again, leaning down for a quick kiss when she did so.

"Willow, this..." Tara paused and traced a finger lightly over the mark, "You got this because you risked your life for me. Because even though you knew you could die, all you could think about was protecting me. And this...it reminds me every day of close I came to losing you. Another inch, a few more minutes and you would've been gone. This makes me love you more. And it makes you more beautiful than ever."

Willow gulped and looked down at the mark, then back into Tara's eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," Tara reassured before getting a grin on her face, "Besides, weren't you the one who said that your girl couldn't resist a scar? You were right. It's very, very sexy."

Willow grinned and looked down again.

"Yea?"

"Oh yea," Tara replied breathlessly before leaning her head down, "C'mere."

Their lips met passionately again, Tara feeling like she wanted to devour the redhead until she pulled back and started kissing down her wife's body gently until she settled between her separated legs.

She placed her hands onto Willow's inner thighs and felt her breath start to come in shallow gasps as a flood of arousal went through her as she settled back into the intimate position.

She stared at her lover's core, gulping as a sudden wave of fear washed over her. She'd been so excited when Willow said they could make love again but now all she could think about was the possibility of hurting her wife.

Maybe it hadn't hurt Willow when she'd experimented earlier, but that didn't mean it wouldn't if Tara tried, even she was gentle. She continued to just stare, plagued by worry until a timid voice spoke up from above.

"Tara? Is, um...is something wrong?"

Tara looked up and gulped again, just as Willow's face crumpled and a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"I was right before, wasn't I? You don't...you can't...I'm not..."

Tara closed her eyes for a moment before placing a soft kiss on Willow's mound and moving back up in the bed, lying on her side alongside the redhead.

She leant over and wiped the few tears falling down her wife's cheek before taking the smaller girl's hand and guiding it to her mound, letting her fingers glide into her abundant wetness.

"That's how much I want you, sweetheart," she said, biting her lip as the feel of Willow's fingers made a fresh wave of arousal shoot through her. She lifted the redhead's hand away and placed Willow's palm flat against her furiously beating heart, "Feel that? All you."

Willow swallowed a few times as she stared at her hand on Tara's chest, feeling the steady thud underneath her fingers that were glistening with the blonde's need for her until her wife spoke up in a whisper.

"I'm terrified I'm going to hurt you."

Willow closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she registered Tara's words and the continuous loud beating of her heart.

They both needed this, she realised.

They needed to make love – they were both emotional wrecks and needed to connect completely again.

With that thought in mind, she turned her hand that was over Tara's heart and entwined her fingers with the blonde's, bringing both of their hands down to rest over her own mound.

"Watch me, baby," she said quietly, removing her own hand.

Tara fluttered her eyes open and gazed longingly down at the area her hand was covering before looking back at her wife's face.

"You know me better than anyone," Willow continued, struggling to resist the urge to buck her hips at Tara's touch, "You know me better than I know myself. Watch me. If I feel even a second of pain, you'll know straight away."

"Okay," Tara nodded, liking the arrangement, "Yea. That sounds good."

Willow bent her knees upwards and Tara let two fingers glide lightly into the redhead's wetness, coming into contact with her clit, watching Willow's face intently for any signs of pain.

Willow had intended to keep her eyes open throughout, as an extra reassurance for her wife but at the first feel of the blonde's fingers on her pleasure bud, they closed and she moaned quietly.

"Mmhh...yea, baby. That feels good."

Tara continued to closely watch the redhead as she circled her fingers slowly around Willow's clit until she tentatively moved them downwards and probed her entrance.

Willow arched her hips an inch off the bed in invitation and whimpered when she felt one finger push into her bit by bit. Tara misunderstood the whimper and went to pull out but the redhead grabbed her wrist before she had a chance.

"No hurt. I've just missed you. Don't stop."

Tara closed her own eyes for a moment as she savoured the feeling of being inside her wife again before snapping them back open so she could remain looking at Willow as she began gently moving her finger in and out.

"Yes, Tara..." Willow moaned, "Can you use two?"

Tara pulled her finger out and hesitantly positioned another at her lover's entrance. Willow could feel the blonde's eyes boring into her, even though her own eyes were still closed and moved her hips down to take the length of her wife's fingers inside her.

"Oh god, Tara..." she groaned, one hand going to grip the sheet. She could feel Tara was completely tense beside her and opened her eyes to regard her, her voice and eyes pleading, "Oh baby, there's no pain, none at all. Just...just enjoy me. Please."

Tara looked between her hand that was between Willow's legs and back up at her wife's face before a small grin broke out on her face.

"Enjoy you," she whispered to herself else before a quiet giggle rose from her throat as she realised that they were really doing this again and Willow was completely able, "You feel so good."

Willow closed her eyes again and moaned in delight as Tara buried her head in the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin as her fingers started moving in and out at a quick but still gentle pace.

"Mmhh...Tara..."

Willow couldn't help the wide smile on her face as she held Tara's head to her neck, elated that they had both relaxed into the embrace they were in and were starting to return to complete normal functioning in their lives.

As well as that, the not-forgotten but missed feeling of being made love to, of Tara being inside her was beginning to overwhelm her completely as her wife's soft thrusts began hitting against her that spot inside that made her shudder with pleasure.

"I love you..."

Tara sucked the redhead's pulsepoint in response to her declaration of love as she curled her fingers again and again inside her lover. She was still lying on her side, not wanting to put any undue weight on Willow, and could feel a strain in her neck as she kissed and licked the places on the smaller girl's neck that Willow loved but wasn't about to stop for anything as small contractions began around her fingers.

"T-Tara..." Willow moaned, one hand still gripping the sheet as the other held the blonde to her neck, "Baby, I-I'm..."

Willow gasped as a warm feeling spread throughout her body, any and all tension her body had built up evaporating in a string of continuous pleasure that made her toes curl and lights flash behind her eyelids.

She was absently aware of tender kisses being placed around her ear and down her cheek until soft lips touched her own and she felt herself burst into tears. Tara tasted the salty liquid of her wife's tears on her lips as she kissed her and softly wiped them away with her thumb before Willow pulled away from the kiss.

"Baby...these are...these are good-"

"I know," Tara cut her off quietly, knowing the tears flowing down her wife's cheeks weren't those of pain, just of overwhelming emotion and happiness, "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here."

Tara placed soft kisses on Willow's face as the redhead continued to cry softly, until she quietly drifted off into unconsciousness with the blonde still nestled inside her.

Tara watched her breath even out completely and pulled her fingers out, grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed and covering them, cuddling into her wife's side and putting a protective arm around her waist.

"I love you, beautiful."

Her voice was a whisper into the softly lit room and she lay there, watching Willow sleep peacefully as the two candles blew themselves out and the last light disappeared behind the curtains, plunging their bedroom into complete darkness.

Tara could still make out Willow's features though and placed a final, loving kiss against her lips before she too succumbed to deep sleep.


	93. Chapter 93

**WitchyLove14** – Glad you liked! :)

**Saga Vasuki** – Yay, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter!

**fire'n'water** – :D :D I'm glad you thought so

**pmedshane** – Hope you're feeling better from your surgery! Glad that you're liking the story :)

**Sky King Haruka Tenoh** – Wow, I'm glad I could captivate you for 4 days :D And I'm glad her insecurities felt real and organic, I've had no personal experience with major surgery thank god, but I did real a lot of testimonies online from people who have in research. I'm really happy you're enjoying the story :) I update Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and I have about 3 or 4 weeks left of material before I finish this up!

* * *

"Tara? Tara...Tara, baby, you need to wake up."

Tara mumbled something in her sleep and moved to cuddle closer into Willow's body, but the redhead persisted.

"Tara, I need you to wake up. Please."

Willow started shaking her wife's shoulder and Tara's eyes flew open, her hand going to hold the smaller girl's waist protectively.

"Willow...Willow, what's wrong? What do you need?"

"You."

Tara let out a sharp gasp as two fingers entered her suddenly and her hands went to clutch Willow's shoulders, a string of moans leaving her mouth.

"Oh god...Oh god, Willow..."

Willow used her spare hand to grab the blonde's hip and lifted Tara's leg over her own hip, so she'd have more room to move, letting out a soft sigh as the side of Tara's knee dug into the flesh of her ass and pushed their hips closer together.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she said as she thrust her fingers in and out of her lover. She woken up herself only minutes before, a deep feeling of warmth still radiating through her from Tara's efforts earlier in the night and a strong need to give back and make love to the beautiful blonde that had been lying alongside her, "You wore me out."

"Not...a...problem," Tara panted as she drove her hips forward, the fingers inside her reaching deeper at each thrust.

Willow bit her lip as she felt the blonde move her hips against her hand at an animal pace and got a sudden urge for more. She slowed the pace of her hand and felt Tara clutch her shoulders more desperately, crying out.

"Oh god, no, Willow, please, please don't..." Tara trailed off as a sudden thought occured to her and she tried to focus her lust-driven mind, "Is this...is this hurting you?"

"No, baby," Willow shook her head, grabbing the blanket over them and throwing it off them, then turned, careful to keep her fingers inside her wife to turn on the lamp on her nightstand before facing Tara again, "I just wanna see you."

Willow felt her breath coming in shallow gasps as she looked down Tara's naked body then back into her eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful."

She didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and crushed their lips together as her fingers resumed their motions, thrusting deeply. Tara moaned loudly into the kiss and moved one hand up to cup the back of Willow's head as well, opening her mouth to welcome the redhead's tongue in for exploration as her hips started grinding into her hand again.

Willow hungrily devoured Tara in the kiss, wanting nothing more than to consume the blonde completely and slipped a third finger inside her writing lover. Tara groaned, her hips moving frantically as she desperately sought the release her body was aching for. Willow felt the desperation and brought her thumb up, applying just the right amount of pressure that Tara liked to her wife's clit.

It had the desired effect as the blonde bit down on the smaller girl's bottom lip for just a moment before throwing her head back, her eyes shut tight.

"Will...ow!"

Willow's eyes widened at the sheer volume of Tara's scream as she felt her come against her hand, tight spasms clutching her fingers and a gush of juices running down her palm and wrist.

Tara let her mouth hang open as she felt pleasure course through her, her hips stilling gradually until she moved her head back to look at the redhead, blinking rapidly as the stars continued to shine in front of her eyes.

"Jeez, Tara," Willow said, grinning from ear-to-ear, "We're lucky we have a detached house."

"Was I loud?" Tara asked breathlessly, feeling her hair sticking to her brow with sweat.

"Just a little," Willow giggled, scrunching up her nose, "It was hot."

Tara closed her eyes as she slowly regained control of her senses, taking deep breaths.

"You were hot. That was incredible, Willow. Waking up...and then...you were...just...incredible."

Willow smiled and cuddled in closer to the blonde.

"I fell asleep with you inside me earlier," she whispered to Tara, who still had her eyes closed, "I never felt more complete. Can I stay inside you for a bit?"

"I'd kill you if you didn't," Tara murmured before taking a deep breath and lazily opening her eyes, "Don't know how I got so lucky that I get to see that beautiful face every day."

Willow looked behind her before back at Tara with a grin.

"What're you talking about, there's no mirror there."

Tara laughed quietly before cupping the back of Willow's neck and bringing their faces together.

"I meant you, goof."

Willow just closed the gap between them and let their lips meet tenderly for a few moments until Tara pulled back and bit her lip.

"Are you okay for me to...?"

She glanced downwards to indicate what she meant before looking back up to meet the redhead's gaze.

"Does that mean I have to leave you?" Willow asked with a small pout.

"Yea," Tara responded in a low tone, giving her wife a sensual half-smile, "But only so I can put my tongue inside you."

Willow's breath hitched and she gently but quickly extracted her fingers, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs. Tara moved her body so she was hovering over the redhead and smirked.

"Someone's eager."

"Uh huh," Willow nodded, "Very."

Tara shuffled down slightly and dropped her to Willow's breasts, kissing around them in circles before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking on it gently until it was a taut peak, then switched and gave the same attention to the other side.

"Mmhh, Tara..."

Willow held onto the sides of Tara's head as she started licking around her breasts, her teeth occasionally scraping lightly against her nipples, making her gasp in delight until she couldn't take the teasing any longer and started pushing on the blonde's shoulders.

"Baby, please. I need you. I need you so bad."

Tara started to move her lips downwards, looking upwards to meet the redhead's gaze. Willow gulped as she locked eyes with the blonde, the feral look radiating from her shining orbs making her squirm as she felt a fresh surge of arousal flood her.

She watched as Tara, never breaking their eye connection, settled between her thighs and brought her mouth just an inch away from the redhead's throbbing core, before extending her tongue and licking her length in one long, languid stroke.

"Ohhhhh..."

Willow groaned as she felt the first touch of her wife's tongue on her, the added visual of watching Tara start to perform the intimate act on her only heightening her pleasure. She continued to stare and Tara continued to stare back until the blonde took her lover's pulsating clit in her mouth and sucked, making Willow throw her head back against the pillows and arch her body off the bed.

"Taa-raa..."

Willow moaned loudly as her hands went to hold the taller girl's head again, her hips shamelessly driving themselves into Tara's face as the blonde started flicking her tongue over the other girl's hard nub.

"God, Tara...don't stop, baby..."

Tara closed her eyes as she savoured the taste of her wife on her lips, moving her hands underneath the redhead's body to cup her butt cheeks, giving her a bit more leverage in her actions.

"Tara...you know what I want..."

Tara grinned into the smaller girl's core before giving a final suck and moving her tongue down and lapping at her entrance. Willow unceremoniously pushed the blonde's head further into her and grunted, indicating she was in no mood for this kind of teasing either.

"Don't make me beg..."

Willow was about to ignore her own plea and start to beg, not caring how desperate she sounded when she felt Tara urge her tongue inside her – only an inch, the wriggling muscle circling her inner walls for a moment before she pushed it the rest of the way in and curled it upwards.

"Ugh...mmhh...yes...that's...yes..."

Tara moved her hands away from Willow's ass and wrapped her arms around her thighs, pushing her tongue as deep as possible into her lover and dragging it along her front wall so she hit against her sweet spot at each thrust.

"Ohhhh...oh goddd..."

Willow stroked Tara's hair as she bucked into her, moaning loudly and with abandon as she quickly felt herself reaching her peak. She relaxed herself into the mattress as the first waves of pleasure started to wash over, small tingles beginning in the base of her spine and slowly shooting out throughout her entire body until she felt her insides explode completely, sharply and suddenly, making her shoot upwards into a sitting position on the bed, her arms wrapped around the blonde's head.

"Tara!"

Tara moaned almost silently to herself when she felt a gush of juices fall into her mouth and greedily drank until she was satisfied Willow had no more left to give.

She tried to lift her head but found the redhead still had a death hold around her and was unable to move. Her attempts at speaking went completely in vain as her words were entirely muffled.

She considered just waiting it out until Willow let go of her since she was really quite happy being in the position she was in but her arms were beginning to ache so she turned her head to the side as best she could and licked the smaller girl's thigh.

"Hey, that tickles," Willow giggled as the lick brought her back to her senses before she looked down and saw what she was doing, "Oh. Sorry baby."

Tara raised her head as Willow moved her arms away and pushed the redhead back into a lying position, slinking up her body, placing small kisses everywhere.

"Don't be," she smirked when they were face to face, "I love being down there."

"Mmhh, I forgot how good that felt," Willow replied lethargically, stretching her body out beneath the blonde, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime," Tara murmured before letting their lips meet in a tender kiss.

They kissed quietly for a few minutes before the taller girl pulled back and settled herself beside her wife.

"Don't you go getting comfy," Willow said with a lazy smile, "My turn in a sec."

"I'd love that," Tara whispered, caressing the skin on the redhead's shoulder with her lips, "We don't wanna do too much too quickly though. Why don't we take a little nap and if we wake up we can see what happens?"

"But..." Willow started with a small pout, "But I wanna!"

Tara chuckled at the child-like behaviour and started tracing circles on her wife's stomach.

"We can spend the rest of the weekend reconnecting properly, sweetheart. But if we overdo it and then we have to take another break from...activities...well, I don't think either of us wants that now do we?"

"No," Willow agreed with a sigh, "That's true. We've had way too many forced lovin'-breaks in our relationship. First Paris, then Quantico, then this. I don't wanna go through another one."

Tara looked up to meet her wife's gaze with a loving smile.

"What about when we have babies?"

"Well..." Willow grinned from ear-to-ear, "That'll be worth it."

"You bet it will," Tara murmured before a shiver went through her, "Where did you throw the blanket?"

"Oh, it's right here..."

Willow reached down the side of the bed with one hand and threw the blanket over them, both girls smoothing over themselves.

"I love you with all my heart," Willow said suddenly, placing a warm, lingering kiss on top of Tara's head.

"I love you, too," Tara replied quietly as they settled into a comfortable cuddling position.

Willow sighed contentedly as she softly stroked Tara's arm, delighting in the feel of the soft skin beneath her touch.

_Life is getting back to normal._

* * *

Tara watched the gentle rise and fall of her wife's chest as she slept, something she'd gotten into the habit of doing in the weeks since they'd returned from the hospital, with an even greater sense of appreciation of how important the simple action was.

Without even realising she was doing it, her finger moved up and started tracing the pattern of the scar where the bullet had pierced her chest, feeling the familiar tightening in her own heart at just how close she'd come to losing the woman that gave her life meaning.

She knew Willow didn't want to dwell on what had happened, and agreed with her wife's thoughts. She wanted them to move on and live their lives and just be so happy that they had each other. And for the first time in a while, she felt like they really were starting to do just that.

Willow would be returning back to the workforce hopefully very soon, she was able to perform practically every little task that she'd struggled with initially after returning home and the night before they had gotten to be with one another completely and fully again, becoming the one person physically they always felt they were emotionally.

"Promise me you don't think it's ugly?"

Tara looked up, surprised to hear her wife's voice, realising she must have accidentally woken her with her ministrations. She moved her fingers up and lightly ran them along the redhead's cheek before lowering her head and kissing her soundly.

She pulled back after a moment, just an inch, and kept her tone low as she breathed her words onto Willow's lips.

"I promise you, I always have and I always will, think every inch of you, inside and out, is the most beautiful thing to ever grace this universe."

Willow took a deep breath as she accepted the reassurance before giving a joking smile.

"I don't know about that, have you ever seen pictures of the solar system up close? They're pretty astounding."

Tara just placed another gentle kiss on her wife's lips.

"You're pretty. And astounding," she said before glancing down the smaller girl's body, "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm me again," Willow replied softly with a warm smile, "You made me, me again."

Tara looked down with amused quizzicality.

"You're always you."

Willow shook her head.

"No. I only feel like me when I'm a part of you. And...well, last night...I just really needed to completely be a part of you. So I could be me. Which I was," she said definitively before frowning, "That was very wordy and confusing, even for me."

Tara gave an affectionate chuckle.

"I understood."

Willow moved her hand up and ran it down her wife's arm for a moment.

"Would you maybe be up for some, um...mutual reconnecting?"

Tara lips quirked up on one side into a half-smile and threw her leg over Willow's waist and she moved her body so she had a knee either side of her wife's hips and was hovering directly above her, a palm flat against the mattress above each of the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Still nice and gentle, okay?"

Willow nodded and moved her hands to cup her wife's breasts.

"As long as I can 'gently' play with the ladies."

Tara's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as Willow's fingers began working to turn her nipples into rock hard peaks. Soft moans escaped her lips as her hips instinctively began rocking forwards and she threw her head back when the redhead sharply pinched both of her taut nubs between her thumb and forefinger.

The jolt of pleasure that went through her made every nerve in her body jump at once and she quickly found that she'd dropped her head again and was sucking on the tender flesh of her lover's breast.

Willow's hands moved to cup and fondle her wife's ass cheeks as Tara's tongue ran along the pebbling flesh around her nipple, teasing her before she groaned loudly as teeth scraped along her tightening bud, then bit down firmly, but with a tender suck to follow that sent a puddle of desire to Willow's core.

"Tara..." she gasped out throatily, "Please take me."

Tara circled her tongue around the smaller girl's nipple, slowly moving outwards onto the flesh of her breast before kissing up her collarbone and up her throat before kissing her with an unreserved passion.

Willow moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth wide, trying to entice Tara's tongue in by flicking her own tongue against the tip of the blonde's. Tara quickly took the invitation and slid her tongue into her wife's mouth, exploring everywhere, tasting all of her.

Their hips began to grind into each other and Tara could feel Willow squirming beneath her to try and get some kind of contact with her needy flesh.

Feeling in a similar state of need, she felt around for her wife's hand and entwined their fingers, propelling their conjoined digits between their bodies where both sets got to work straight away, gliding between slick lips and teasing for just moments before they both became overcome and entered each other.

"Yes..." Tara grunted, shutting her eyes tight as she moved back against her wife's fingers, "Mmhh, yes..."

Willow moaned in response and strained her neck back against the pillow, focusing only on the movement of fingers. Of hers and Tara's. Of the fluid motions and wet sounds and tight, wet heat that was making her swiftly spiral into oblivion.

Soft grunts and groans filled the room for the next several movements until Willow felt a hand cup her cheek and opened her eyes, knowing that was Tara telling her she was close and wanted them to be looking at each other as they crashed.

"So beautiful," she whispered quietly as she saw the blonde's eyes begin to glaze over.

Willow felt contractions around her fingers instantly and let her own body release in response, the physical effects of their love pouring out of each of them as the emotions passed between them as green depths stared into blue in silence.

When their bodies eventually calmed, Tara ran her thumb along the skin under her wife's eye before placing a tender kiss against her lips, lasting only a few moments but full of all the love she possessed.

"You make me feel..."

She trailed off softly and moved her head down so it was resting on her wife's chest, her ear placed strategically over the redhead's heart, the gentle, rhythmic beating filling her with love.

She listened quietly for a moment before finishing her sentence in a whisper.

"Alive."


	94. Chapter 94

**Saga Vasuki** – Glad you thought so!

* * *

"You serious, kiddo? We could have you back next week?"

Willow nodded, blushing slightly at how happy Jesse seemed to be that she could return to work. He and Alice had come over to say hello and Willow had excitedly told her colleague about the doctor's assessment for her return to work while Alice and Tara went to prepare some drinks.

"Ya missed me?"

"Oh you better believe it," Jesse replied with a smile, settling back into the sofa he was sitting on, "The temp can't do shit. Me and Xand asked for a full background check on some two-bit tax fraudster and he didn't even look into international accounts! We can't wait to have you back on the team."

Willow's cheeks tinged an even darker red before she looked up at Jesse curiously.

"You're...you're glowing , you know that?"

Jesse looked mock-horrified.

"Now that you mention it...oh my god, Willow, I'm late. You don't think I'm pregnant, do you?"

Willow rolled her eyes and picked up the cushion behind her, throwing it across the room at the man.

"Goof."

Jesse caught the pillow and grinned, before adopting a semi-serious but still light-hearted tone.

"I'm in love, kiddo. Not something that's happened to me before. So if I'm glowing, well...it's all down to her."

Alice and Tara appeared in the doorway then, both holding a long glass with cloudy-coloured liquid inside in each hand.

"Home-made iced fea," Alice said, handing one glass to Jesse and sitting beside him on the sofa.

Tara sat on the edge of the armchair Willow was sitting on and handed her a glass as well as Jesse smirked.

"Our women bringing us drinks. Just the way it should it, right Willow?"

"Watch it, mister," Alice replied, elbowing her boyfriend in the stomach lightly, "Or you'll have this drink all over your face."

Jesse's smirk just got bigger and he wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"You know I like you feisty, babe."

Willow and Tara exchanged a smile at the interaction between their two very-obviously-in-love friends. It was still a bit of a surprise that Jesse and Alice were actually in a relationship – especially for Willow, since it had come completely out of left field for her, but neither could deny the obvious love that was passing between the other two.

And that was all they cared about. Their friends and family were happy, and after a very rough few weeks, the women's lives were settling back into its normal pattern.

"So little Willow is coming back to work next week," Jesse broke the silence with a smile.

"That's great!" Alice replied enthusiastically, "You must be so pleased."

"I am," Willow nodded, before ducking her head slightly, "A little scared about getting back into things, but I'm definitely happy to be doing so."

"You'll be great, Will," Jesse responded with an affection dismissal gesture, "Look how well you settled in when you first arrived. Like a fish to water. You've only been gone a few weeks."

Willow shot her friend a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Jess. I know I can count on you guys."

* * *

"Whaddya think? Does this say 'hey everyone, I'm back and please don't treat me any different even though I had an inch long piece of metal embedded in my chest'?"

Tara looked up from where she was standing over a frying pan on the stove and gave her wife a reassuring smile as the redhead stood nervously in the kitchen doorway.

"That's a very tall order to ask of a shirt and pants."

"Okay," Willow nodded before plastering a winning smile on her face, "How about this smile? Does this say it?"

Tara transferred the food she had been cooking onto a plate.

"That says your jaw muscles are going to be aching for days," she replied before setting the plate down on the island, "I made you French toast."

Willow walked further into the kitchen and sat down on the stool in front of her breakfast.

"Thanks, baby. My favourite."

Tara could hear the apprehensive tone in her wife's voice and knew Willow was extremely nervous about going back into work after everything that had happened. She walked around the island and stood behind the redhead, starting to lightly massage her shoulders.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," she whispered lovingly in her ear, "It's gonna be just fine. You've got Xander and Jesse right there with you, and Buffy just on another floor. And I'm going to waiting for you outside as soon as you're finished. You've been itching to get back to work ever since you left the hospital."

Willow took a few calming breaths and started to tuck into her food.

"I am kinda excited," she admitted through mouthfuls of French toast, "Baby, this is amazing."

Tara dropped a kiss on top of her wife's head and gave her shoulders a final comforting squeeze.

"Enjoy and relax. You're gonna go into work and you're going to be the rockstar you always are."

Willow felt more reassured than she had when she first walked into the kitchen and smiled softly to herself.

"Gonna be a rockstar."

* * *

"Welcome back, Willow."

"Great to see you, kid."

"Good to have you around again."

"We've missed you."

"The temp couldn't do half the work you could."

"Nice to have you back on the team."

Willow smiled and thanked each of her colleagues as they expressed their appreciation that she was back at work, blown away by how nice all the men and women she worked with were being, especially since she'd never seen any of them, bar Jesse and Xander of course, outside of the building.

She was quietly thankful when she arrived in the sanctuary of her own little office and settled into her desk chair, running her fingers along the keyboards in front of her.

"I've missed you, my pretties," she said with a grin before the sound of two male voices laughing behind her made her spin in her chair.

"Talking to the machines, Will?" Xander asked with a smile, "I thought they said that bullet didn't give you any lasting damage."

"Oh ha, ha," Willow rolled her eyes, "I'm just glad to be back at work. I don't know how I survived unemployment for two years. Six weeks at home and I was about to go stir crazy. I mean, Tara was so great, making sure there were books and movies and being home as much as she could for company, but still. It's a big ole house to be alone all day in."

"Well we're glad you're back," Jesse said with a fond smile, "We haven't gotten half the work done since you're gone. You know, it's hard to remember a time when we didn't have you on our beck and call to find whatever information we need."

"Well aren't you lucky I'm back then," Willow grinned, giving a little twirl in her seat, "Oh and I meant to ask you guys, it's my birthday on the 29th. As is this Thursday? And I was thinking of getting everyone together for drinks at Rico's? You guys and Buffy plus significant others of course."

She stopped and turned to Jesse, shaking her head.

"I still can't believe you're with Alice. I mean, I'm so happy you guys are happy, but still, it's so weird."

"I'm still in shock myself, kiddo," Jesse laughed.

"I'm in shock that the notorious Jesse McNally has, for all intents and purposes, settled down," Xander laughed as well, whistling jokingly, "What was it you used to say about one woman being more confining than a male thong?"

Jesse just gave a small blush before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that all changed when I met the right woman. You guys know what I'm talking about."

The three friends all shared a smile as they thought about their respective wives, or girlfriend in Jesse's case, before Xander just slapped Jesse on the back to let him know he understood and nodded at Willow.

"We'll be there. Rico's. After work?"

Willow nodded.

"Yea, like 6.30pm or 7pm. That okay?"

"Perfect," Xander replied and Jesse nodded his agreement, "Okay, so we don't want to catapult you straight back into things..."

"I'm here to work, guys," Willow said seriously, "I need to work. My fingers have been aching to bust into some seemingly secure network for weeks. Whaddya got for me?"

The boys relayed the information of the current case they were working on and Willow took the file offered, looking forward to getting back into the swing of things. When they were finished, the guys turned to leave but just before he left, Xander put a hand on Willow's shoulder and spoke in a low tone.

"The sentencing was last week. He got 25 to life. They were gonna go easy on him 'cause he was pleading guilty but he had one of his requisite inflated-ego yelling matches in front of the judge. She didn't take too kindly to it. Just thought you should know."

He left without another word and Willow exhaled loudly, processing the information she'd just been told before spinning back around in her chair and turning on the computers, ready to spend the day getting lost in algorithms and codes.

* * *

"Hey sexy, need a ride?"

Tara grinned as she leant down, resting her arms on the windowpane of the car.

"I dunno. My mother always told me I should never get in a car with a stranger."

Willow scoffed and grinned back, leaning forwards conspiringly.

"Would a stranger know that you have a collection of freckles shaped like a butterfly on your ass or that you go crazy when you get kissed down your hip and then just above your...?"

The redhead trailed off suggestively, waggling her eyebrows and Tara blushed, looking back onto the crowded street to make sure no one had overheard before back at Willow, who smiled and patted the seat beside her.

"Hop in, baby cakes."

Tara laughed and walked around the car, slipping into the passenger seat and fastening her seat belt.

"You haven't called me that since we first started dating."

"I'm bringing it back," Willow grinned, leaning over for a quick kiss, before starting the car and pulling away from the street, towards their house.

Tara reached a hand over and lightly squeezed her wife's shoulder.

"How was your first day back?"

Willow smiled as she drove, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"I was a rockstar. Tara, it was great. Actually having something to do, to focus on. Oh and I invited the guys for birthday drinks. And Buffy already said yes, so that's all the gang."

Tara smiled widely.

"I told you. And we're having dinner with your Dad and Michelle on Friday?"

"Yea," Willow nodded, "They're going to some art gallery opening on Thursday. Means I get two birthday celebrations!"

Tara smiled again and leaned over in the car, placing a gentle kiss on the redhead's cheek. Willow smiled goofily as they drove the rest of the short drive home, walking into their house. The blonde dropped her bag on the table in the foyer and stretched her arms out in front of her slightly before walking towards the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner? I could make my lasagne..."

Willow followed her wife into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her from behind in front of the stove.

"Yummy."

Tara put her hands over Willow's on her stomach and leant back into the embrace, sighing contentedly.

"Meat or vegetarian?"

Willow shrugged.

"You choose."

Tara smiled and tapped her fingers on Willow's hand.

"You're gonna have to let go of me so I can start."

Willow gave a dramatic sigh.

"Okay, fine. If I must."

She gave a final, tight squeeze before releasing her hold and going over to hop on a stool at the island.

"So you're settling back into work okay?" Tara asked as she started rooting through the refrigerator.

"Hmm?" Willow asked, resting her chin on her hand as she watched Tara bend over to gather vegetables from the vegetable crisper.

Tara straightened up and turned around, putting the vegetables on the countertop and narrowing her eyes when she realised where Willow had been staring.

"Were you checking out my ass?"

"Yep," Willow replied shamelessly, grinning and holding up her left hand, "See this little ring? Means I get to check you out whenever I like."

"Oh really?" Tara asked, smiling a half-smile and holding up her own hand, "So, by your logic, _this_ ring means I get to kiss you whenever I like."

Willow's grin got wider.

"That sounds fair."

She leant over the island and Tara met her halfway as their lips met in a sweet kiss for a few moments until the blonde pulled back, scrunching her nose up with a smile in a way that made the smaller girl's heart melt for a moment before giving her a final quick kiss and grabbing a knife from the drawer, starting to chop an onion.

"So work was good?" Tara repeated her question from before.

"Oh, yea," Willow nodded, lighting up, "Everyone was so nice. And it felt so good to be back in my comfort zone again."

Tara smiled down as she chopped.

"Willow Rosenberg, Hacker Extraordinaire."

"It's Rosenberg-_Maclay_," Willow corrected, sticking out her tongue and rolling of her eyes.

Tara's smile widened and she lifted her head to meet the redhead's gaze.

"How could I forget?"

The couple shared a loving smile for a moment before Tara dropped her gaze again and moved on to chop a pepper. Willow watched her for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Baby?"

"I thought you were bringing back 'baby cakes'," Tara replied with a grin, but looked up when Willow didn't respond, frowning at the pensive, worried look on her face, "What's wrong, love?"

Willow opened her mouth to speak before clearing it again and taking Tara's hand.

"He got 25 to life. Xand told me today. He, um, got sentenced last week."

Tara's body stilled completely for a moment before she dropped her head again and took her hand back, starting to chop again.

"Good. I hope he's in for life."

Willow audibly inhaled.

"Tara..."

Tara dropped the knife and took a deep breath, going around to sit on another stool behind the island, taking one of Willow's hands and cupping her cheek with the other, rubbing the skin beneath her thumb.

"My father, if you can even call him that, is behind bars, where he's deserved to be for the past fifteen years. He can't hurt me again and he most certainly won't be hurting you. Now, we're healthy, we're happy and we're madly in love. I have closure for that part of my life. All I care about, all I can think about now is our future together and the many, many happy years I'm gonna spend with you."

"Yea?" Willow asked and got a small smile and a nod in return, "Okay. That's all I can think about, too."

Tara leant forwards and kissed her wife between her eyes, on the bridge on her nose before moving down and placing a soft kiss on her lips, then hopping up and going back to the chopping board.

"I think I'll make it meat. Kinda in the mood for something substantial."

"Sounds great," Willow smiled as her wife calmly went about preparing their meal, "Can I help?"

Tara grinned and handed the knife across the island.

"Can you chop and I'll start making the sauce?"

Willow grinned back and nodded.

"That sounds manageable."

They both continued making their food quietly, occasionally meeting for a quick kiss until the lasagne dish went into the oven and they made their way to the living room, flopping down on the sofa together. Willow turned the television onto a news channel and cuddled into Tara's side.

"You're so comfy."

Tara giggled as Willow bounced her head against her breasts as she settled into a comfortable position.

"You mean _they're_ so comfy. Breast-gal."

"Added bonus," Willow replied, settling her head against the blonde's chest, "You're just cosy in general."

Tara smiled and began softly stroking Willow's hair until a ringing sound came from outside of the room.

"That's your cell," Willow said, recognising the ringtone, before pouting, "Don't leave."

"I'll be back in a sec," Tara replied, kissing the top of Willow's head before standing up and walking into the foyer.

Willow heard her wife talk to whoever was on the other line for a few minutes before the blonde came back into the room, grinning and sat back down.

"Who was that?" Willow asked, settling back into their embrace, sighing contentedly.

"Buffy," Tara answered, her tone giving nothing away.

"What did she want?"

Tara's grin got wider and she was glad the redhead was looking ahead and not at her, not wanting to ruin her plans by being obvious.

"Oh, nothing. Just helping me plan a little surprise for your birthday."


	95. Chapter 95

**Saga Vasuki** – Willow will enjoy it even more though ;)

**AliceLuvr53** – Hey! Thanks for all your kind words! It means a lot you think I'm doing the girls justice, I love them as a couple so much! And yea, I know, they're always having sex, but damn, if I was either of them, I wouldn't be able to wait to jump the other's bones! :p

**Emerald Demona**– Hey there! Yea, I definitely wouldn't classify my stuff as 'exciting', but that's kinda how I like it, just nice and relaxed. There was so much drama on the show, and while it was entertaining for sure, I started writing to escape from that a little, which resulted in this fluffy stuff. And I'm very happy to have them labelled as 'Cheer You Up and Make You Smile' :D

* * *

Willow felt the last vestiges of sleep leave her body and lazily swung an arm over to the other side of the bed, expecting it to come in contact with the warm body that normally lay alongside her but was instead met by the springy mattress.

Her eyes opened and she pouted when she saw the empty space beside her, slowly sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, birthday girl."

Willow looked up at the sound of Tara's voice coming into the bedroom and saw her carrying a rectangular breakfast tray towards her, placing it over her legs. Willow looked down at the tray; a plate of pancakes, a small jug of maple syrup and a small bowl of strawberries sitting on it. She smiled down at the display before scowling at Tara.

"What, you don't want breakfast?" Tara asked with a small grin, "What're you frowning about?"

Willow brought her pout out full-force.

"You weren't here for morning cuddles. A day can't start properly without Tara-snuggles."

"Oh, well my deepest apologies," Tara giggled, slipping back under the covers, sitting up, despite the fact that she was fully dressed already and wrapping her arm around Willow's waist, "That better?"

"Much," Willow replied, nuzzling into Tara's shoulder for a few moments, "Morning."

"Good morning," Tara whispered, kissing the top of the smaller girl's head, "And Happy Birthday."

Willow turned her head and placed a kiss on her wife's neck before gesturing a hand over the food in front of her.

"Mmhh, thank you. Breakfast smells good."

Tara picked up the fork on the tray and handed it over to the redhead with a smile.

"Well eat up then!"

Willow poured some of the maple syrup over her pancakes and cut a piece off, popping it into her mouth with the fork.

"Delicious," she said with a smile, before offering Tara some as well, and finishing off the plate.

When the pancakes were gone she took one of the strawberries and started eating it, then grabbed another, dipped it in the maple syrup and turned to Tara, holding it up to her.

The blonde closed her mouth around the fruit and a small trickle of syrup and juice started running down the side of her mouth. Willow leant forward and kissed it away, moaning in appreciation.

"You taste yummy."

She quickly picked up the tray and put it on the floor beside the bed before dragging them both into a lying position under the covers and latching herself onto Tara's mouth, pulling at the blouse she was wearing. Tara, not having anticipated the move, was completely shocked and didn't snap to attention until she felt two hands cover her bare breasts and glanced down to see her shirt had been unbuttoned and the front clasp of her bra undone in what had been only a matter of seconds.

"Mmhh...oh..." she moaned into the kiss, before pulling back by turning her head to side, "Sweetie, we can't."

"Why?" Willow asked breathlessly, squeezing the blonde's breasts and starting to trail kisses down her neck, "It's my birthday. And I want you."

Tara moaned again at the contact, moving back to capture her wife's lips passionately before pulling away again and holding Willow's head away from her.

"We can't. No time."

"Wha...?" Willow asked, dizzy from the kiss, "Tara!"

"I'm sorry," Tara replied, closing her eyes to try and control her raging body, "I just can't be late for work. My boss was so good while you were recovering, letting me take long lunches and leave early. I can't abuse that kindness by showing up late."

Willow dropped her head into the pillow and groaned loudly before looking up again with a loud exhalation.

"Okay. Alright. But you better make it up to me later."

Tara opened her eyes and got a small grin on her face as she thought of her plans for them that night.

"I promise I will definitely make it up to you later."

Willow nodded definitively.

"Good."

Tara cleared her throat and glanced downwards, where Willow still had a hold on her breasts.

"I don't even get a free squeeze on my birthday?" Willow asked incredulously when she noticed the look.

"You've been feeling me up for the past five minutes, I think that qualifies as a 'free squeeze'," Tara replied with a smile, glancing at the clock beside the bed, "Get up and dressed and I'll make some coffee before we have to leave."

"Okay," Willow agreed, somewhat reluctantly, leaning down for another but much more tame kiss, squeezing her wife's flesh one last time, "Will you make mine a mocha?"

Tara slipped out from underneath the redhead and nodded, fixing her bra and shirt, still flustered from their embrace.

"Of course," she replied, avoiding looking at the redhead since she thought she might lose her resolve and jump straight back into bed if she saw those gleaming green eyes, "Mocha it is. See you downstairs."

She fastened the last button on her shirt before going down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring and downing a glass of water all in one go. She exhaled slowly, feeling more in control of herself and started making the coffees. She was just pouring the dark liquid into mugs when Willow appeared in the doorway, dressed and smiling.

"I smell delicious chocolaty caffeine," she said in a sing-song voice, walking over to where Tara was standing.

"Mocha for my lady," Tara replied, handing Willow one of the mugs.

"Thanks, Tare-bear."

Willow took the mug and gratefully took a long sip just as Tara reached into one of the drawers a produced a long box, wrapped in shiny blue paper.

"Is that for me?" Willow asked as she put her mug on the countertop.

Tara shook her head.

"No, I just like to wrap up boxes to decorate the house with."

"You're getting awfully sarcastic," Willow replied with a playful smirk, "You're spending too much time with Buffy."

Tara laughed and pushed the box towards the redhead.

"Open it. I'm pretty sure you're gonna like it."

Willow let out a small squeal and tore open the paper, showing a shoe box. She took off the lid and pushed back the white tissue paper, her eyes widening when she saw what was inside.

"These...I was looking at these online!" she pulled out the knee-high red leather boots that were lying in the box and grinned, "How did you know?"

"You left the page open on your laptop a few weeks ago," Tara replied with a smile, "I thought you were hinting."

"I wasn't, but I'm so glad you thought I was. I love them. I love you," Willow responded, pulling a boot onto each leg, before a thought crossed her mind and her head shot up to the blonde, "Hey, I tried to bid for these but lost them at the last second! You're ILW0203!"

Tara held up her hands in defeat and nodded.

"You got me."

"I can't believe you sniped me!" Willow said, incredulous but with a smile on her face, "And what kinda screen name is ILW0203 anyway?"

"ILW stands for I love Willow," Tara explained, somewhat sheepishly, "And 0203 is-"

"The date we met," Willow replied softly, remembering the significance, before she realised something else and blushed, "So I guess this means you were the one who got that message I sent after the auction ended?"

Tara grinned.

"Oh you mean the one saying I was the rudest fellow auctioneer you'd ever met and that stealing at item from someone right when it's about to end is like waving a lollipop in front of a child, then snatching it away?"

Willow blushed even harder and ducked her head.

"Well I didn't know it was you. Hey, did you know you were bidding against me?"

Tara snorted and nodded her head.

"Did I suspect that 'ilovetaraslovin' was you? Kinda."

Willow blushed even harder again, which she didn't think was possible and Tara smiled at her.

"Your face is gonna match your boots if you keep that up. Let me see them on you."

Willow gleefully stood and did a little turn, having put her new boots on over her jeans.

"Mmhh, you look so sexy," Tara said in admiration as she walked over and grabbed the redhead by the waist.

"Hey, did you buy these for me to wear or you to look at?" Willow asked with a grin.

"Both," Tara grinned back, moving her hands behind to cup the redhead's butt through her jeans and bringing her in for a kiss, her tongue pushing its way into her wife's mouth.

Willow instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around Tara's neck and brought their mouths as close together as possible for a few moments before pulling back with a smirk.

"No time."

She freed her herself from their embrace and downed the rest of her coffee, before moving to walk out of the kitchen.

"Tease!" Tara shouted after her breathlessly.

"Yea," Willow's mirth-filled voice came from the foyer, "Now you know how I felt earlier."

* * *

"My round!"

Willow giddily jumped up from her seat and walked over to the bar, ordering a round of drinks for everyone. The gang had been in Rico's for the past couple of hours, celebrating the redhead's birthday. They were all sitting around a large table, chatting amongst one another and generally having a good time.

"Hey, Tara," Buffy said, moving her seat next to the other blonde's, "Did you get that thing sorted?"

"Oh yea," Tara grinned, nodding her head, "It got installed during my lunch hour. Thanks for finding the phone number for me."

Buffy just smiled.

"Debbie was the one who recommended it, she said they're the most efficient and safe in Buffalo."

Tara's grin got wider.

"Good. Oh and thanks for convincing Will to come straight here after work. If she went home to get changed or something it would've ruined the surprise."

Buffy patted Tara on the back and shook her head.

"No problem. Oh and hey, I'm, ah, organising something similar myself for tomorrow night. So..."

"Make sure nothing gets said to Angel," Tara replied with a wink, "Of course."

"We're gonna blow their minds," Buffy giggled.

"That's the whole point," Tara laughed back before glancing down at her watch, "I have to go check on something."

Buffy smiled and nodded as Tara disappeared to somewhere else in the bar, just as Willow came back carrying a tray.

"Damn, this is heavy," she said, putting it in the middle of table and taking her own drink off it, sitting down in the seat Tara had just vacated, "Hey, where's my wife?"

"Bathroom or something," Buffy shrugged, since she didn't know exactly where Tara had gone, "You having a good birthday?"

"The best," Willow grinned, "And thanks so much for my jacket. I love it."

Willow popped the collar of the red leather jacket – which happened to match her new boots as well – that Buffy had given her as a birthday present, smiling.

"You look hot in leather, Will," Buffy grinned, "Tara's not gonna be able to resist you tonight."

Willow laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"Good, I don't want her too."

Buffy smiled a secretive smile, knowing exactly what Tara had planned for that evening before the sound of Tara's voice could be heard throughout the bar.

Everyone at the table looked up and over to the stage – the same one that Tara and Angel had sang on at the open mic night before – where the blonde was standing at the microphone and a man was sitting behind a piano. Willow met her wife's eye, questioning what she was doing but Tara just smiled at her.

"Um, good evening everyone," Tara said into the microphone, keeping her gaze locked with Willow's, "It's my very beautiful wife's birthday today and I know she loves it when I sing. So, Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

Willow's face lit up as she realised what was happening and watched Tara nod at the man behind the piano, before the opening bars of Elvis Costello's 'She' started to play and Tara began to sing.

_She... __  
__May be the face I can't forget, __  
__The trace of pleasure or regret, __  
__May be my treasure or the price I have to pay. __  
__She may be the song that summer sings, __  
__May be the chill that autumn brings, __  
__May be a hundred different things, __  
__Within the measure of a day._

Willow smiled bashfully but didn't let her gaze on Tara falter as the blonde continued to sing to her, the melodious tune and sweet words being passed between them.

_She... __  
__May be the beauty or the beast, __  
__May be the famine or the feast, __  
__May turn each day into a heaven or a hell. __  
__She may be the mirror of my dreams, __  
__The smile reflected in a stream. __  
__She may not be what she may seem... __  
__Inside her shell._

Willow watched as Tara started to sway slightly during the interlude but their eyes stayed locked together, lost in their own little world, until the redhead noticed her wife's lips moving and realised she'd started singing again.

_She... __  
__Who always seems so happy in a crowd. __  
__Whose eyes can be so private and so proud. __  
__No one's allowed to see them when they cry. _

Tara held her hand over her heart as she sang and cast a cheeky wink in her wife's direction which Willow responded with an answering wink and blowing a kiss towards the stage.

_She... __  
__May be the love that cannot hope to last, __  
__May come to me from shadows of the past, __  
__That I'll remember till the day I die._

Willow could feel her heart pounding in her chest and wanted more than anything to jump up and kiss her wife, to show everyone how lucky she was and how the beautiful blonde was all hers, but was too captivated by her singing.

_She... __  
__May be the reason I survive, __  
__The why and wherefore I'm alive, __  
__The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years. __  
__Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears, __  
__And make them all my souvenirs. __  
__For where she goes I've got to be..._

Willow blinked away a tear as Tara smiled sweetly and held her hand over her heart, singing the last line with all the emotion she had.

_The meaning of my life is she... __  
__She... __  
__Oh, oh... __  
__She._

Willow snapped her herself to attention and jumped up from her seat as soon as the song was finished, rushing to the stage and wrapping her arms around Tara's neck, kissing her soundly to the sounds of cheers from some of the other male patrons in the bar until she pulled back, looking deeply into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm taking you home."

"We can't just leave your party," Tara said breathlessly, licking her lips in response to the kiss.

Willow just grinned.

"Sure we can. It's my party."

Willow walked – though it was almost a run she was so eager to get Tara home – her wife back to the table and smiled at her friends.

"We're leaving. Thanks for a great birthday, guys! It was wonderful!"

The redhead didn't give anyone a chance to answer as she dragged Tara out of the bar, to the sounds of chuckles coming from all of their friends, and into a cab.

Neither were drunk but they'd had a couple of drinks each and weren't going to drive home with alcohol in their system.

Willow gave the driver their address before climbing onto Tara's lap and grabbing the blonde's hands, putting them on her ass as her lips latched onto the taller girl's neck, not caring that they were probably giving the driver a show.

"That was so beautiful," she whispered as Tara squeezed her ass through the fabric of her jeans, "And so sexy."

Willow kissed up her wife's throat, then captured her lips passionately, letting their tongues duel until the sound of a throat being cleared could be heard, followed by a quiet voice.

"Um, ma'am, it a requirement by law that you wear your seatbelt."

Willow pulled away from the kiss and sighed dejectedly before moving into the seat beside Tara and fastening the belt over her waist. She then moved slightly and reached a hand over to hold onto the blonde's far hip as her head turned back into Tara's neck, not willing to just sit still for the car ride home.

"I loved my surprise," she whispered as she put her mouth over her wife's pulsepoint and felt it beat on her lips.

"Huh?" Tara asked, closing her eyes and tilting her head to give the redhead more room.

"A couple of days ago..." Willow continued in a low and throaty tone, licking Tara from the base of her neck up to her ear, "Buffy called. You said she was helping you organise a surprise for my birthday. The singing, right? I loved it."

Tara bit back a moan and shook her head slightly.

"That was _a_ surprise. But it wasn't _the_ surprise."

Willow pulled back at that, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"What is it then?"

Tara grinned as she saw they were driving onto their street.

"I'll show you as soon as we get inside."


	96. Chapter 96

**Saga Vasuki** – She most certainly will! ;)

**AliceLuvr53**– Here's more! Ha, glad you like the sexy times then, and Tara as a girlfriend and Willow as a sex kitten certainly sounds like a great combo!

**WitchyLove14** – More is here! :)

* * *

"Wait, wait. You need to wait here."

Tara put her hands on Willow's shoulders and pushed her away from her slightly, her breathing laboured from the intense kisses they'd shared in the cab right home.

"What?" Willow asked, confusion in her eyes, "But you said you'd show me my surprise as soon as we got inside. We're inside!"

Tara closed her eyes to take some much-needed air into her lungs.

"I know, sweetie. But I just need five minutes to finish setting it up. Five minutes, okay? Meet me in the bedroom...when you hear music start to play, meet me in the bedroom."

"Tara!" Willow whined, "I want you now! I don't think I can wait five minutes!"

Tara pulled Willow to her and latched their lips together in a steamy kiss for a few moments before pulling back and looking at her intently.

"Will, give me five minutes and I promise you'll lose count of how many times you come tonight."

Willow gulped and nodded wordlessly, watching as Tara ran up the stairs, unbuttoning her blouse on the way. Willow took some deep breaths and jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

_Mmhh, I hope she's naked when I get up there. Those beautiful breasts and curvy hips...mmhh, yea...she better be naked so I can bury my face in her – music! I hear music!_

Willow ran up the stairs as fast as she could, almost tripping on a few occasions and burst through the door of their bedroom, her mouth hanging open and her eyes widening in shock as she took in the sight in front of her.

Tara was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a tight and very revealing white blouse, her black lacy bra visible underneath and an even tighter black skirt that only went to her mid-thigh.

But the most shocking thing to the redhead was that her wife was holding onto a pole that seemed to be hanging from their ceiling, with a salacious grin on her face.

"Sit down," Tara said, nodding towards the bed.

Willow could do nothing but comply and scurried over to sit at the end of the bed.

"Tara...what?"

Tara's grin got wider and she ran the hand she was holding onto the pole with up and down the steel bar.

"You know those dance classes I was taking with Buffy?"

Willow nodded her head before her eyes widened again.

"You were taking pole dancing lessons?"

Tara nodded and bit her lip saucily.

"Want a dance?"

Willow felt her mouth go dry and could do nothing but nod vigorously as Tara turned and put the song that was playing back to the beginning, the redhead now able to recognise it as The Pussycat Dolls' 'Buttons'.

Willow watched as Tara straightened her back against the pole and reached behind to grab onto it with one hand, sidling up and down slowly, in time with the beat until she pulled herself up on the pole and stretched her legs over the steel.

The redhead gasped when she saw Tara wasn't wearing any underwear and moaned as the blonde continued to spin and move around the pole.

When the song was almost over, Tara sensually slid down the pole from her inverted position until her ass hit the floor and she pushed herself up, giving the smaller girl another tantalising view of her unclothed center.

She walked over to her wife, pushing her back so she was lying on the bed and straddling her, grinding her hips into Willow's body as she unbuttoned her own blouse and threw it behind her.

She took the redhead's hands and put them on her bare ass, beneath her skirt before leaning over so their faces were just centimetres apart, their breaths co-mingling as the final loud beats of the song ended.

"That was so hot," Willow breathed, squirming uncomfortably as she felt an abundance of wetness between her legs, "So...hot."

"I'm just starting with you," Tara replied, pulling the zipper down on the redhead's jacket slowly between them, "You're not gonna be able to walk properly tomorrow."

Willow whimpered before sitting them both up, ridding herself of her jacket, shirt and bra in matter of seconds, snapping the blonde's bra off as well before her hands went to the button on her jeans.

"My job," Tara said, batting the redhead's hand away and slinking down in the bed.

She sat back on her heels and took one of Willow's legs, slowly pulling the boot off her foot, before doing the same on the other side, then settling down and popping her jeans button with her mouth, dragging the zipper down with her teeth.

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the jeans and her wife's panties, dragging them off her body in one fluid motion before lowering her head and positioning her nose above her lover's mound, inhaling her scent deeply.

Willow groaned at the action and watched as Tara stood back up, undoing the button on her skirt and letting it drop to the floor so they were both naked. Tara then climbed back onto the bed and bent the smaller girl's knees upwards, grinning lasciviously as she knelt between Willow's legs and leant her body forwards slightly, letting their centers come in contact with each other.

"Fuck," Willow gasped as the blonde started rolling her hips into her, "Fuck that's good."

"You like that?" Tara asked as Willow's hands came up to her shoulders.

Willow moaned as their clits started rubbing against each other and threw her head back into the pillows, thrusting her own hips into her wife's. Tara started slowing her movements when she saw the redhead was responding too fast for her liking but Willow was quick to protest.

"Tara, don't, no teasing."

"I'm just getting you warmed up," Tara replied, breathless, "Gotta get you nice and wet so I have plenty to drink."

Willow moaned and dropped her hands to the blonde's ass again, roughly pulling them together at a pace she liked, closing her eyes as she felt the tension start to build in her again.

"You're gonna have plenty, Tara. Trust me. You always said you liked what I taste like after I come. You gotta let me, baby, please. I wanna come all over your pussy."

Tara grunted and moved her hands down, her palms stretched out either side of Willow's head as she rolled her hips as fast as she could.

"Come all over me, Willow. Let me feel it."

Willow groaned and bit her lip, feeling the flutterings inside her start until Tara's voice piped up again.

"Open your eyes. I wanna watch you."

Willow opened her eyes and gasped at the wild and desire-ridden look she was receiving from her wife. It was enough to send her over the edge as one of her hands went to the back of Tara's head, gripping her hair tightly as she spasmed against the blonde, never breaking their eyelock.

"You're incredible," Tara whispered reverently before capturing the redhead's lips in a passionate kiss.

Willow moaned into the kiss and responded keenly until Tara pulled back and started eagerly kissing down her body, quickly settling in between the smaller girl's legs and licking the length of her slit.

"Mmhh," Tara moaned, raising her head for just a second, "Delicious."

The blonde wasted no time in diving straight back in, her hands reaching up to cup the redhead's breasts as her sucked her wife's clit into her mouth, keeping her tongue tight to the hard nub.

"Ughhh...Taraaa..."

Willow's eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure and she moaned loudly, desperately clutching for something to hold onto for a moment, her hand gripping the edge of the nightstand as she began grinding her hips into Tara's mouth.

"Mmhh...yea, baby...just like that...you know just what I like..."

Tara increased the tempo of her sucking when she felt her lover's body begin to tremble and sharply pinched her nipples. Willow moaned again and the blonde brought one of her hands down, forgoing any teasing as she promptly entered her with two fingers, curling them upwards to hit against the smaller girl's sweet spot repeatedly.

"Uhhhh...so good, baby, so good..."

She heard a loud groan and felt the thighs around her ears clench tightly around her before she tasted a change in her wife and pulled her fingers out, opening her mouth wide in anticipation.

"Fuck, Tara, yes!"

Willow shut her eyes tight as a flurry of lights and colours flashed before them. Her mouth hung open as she stayed lost in her high for several long minutes until the sounds of soft moaning and grunting above her started to pull her back to reality. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Tara's body moving above hers, her head thrown back and suddenly felt that the blonde was rubbing herself on her thigh.

"Couldn't wait, baby?" she asked with the smallest hint of a grin.

"I'm almost there, sweetheart," Tara replied throatily. Truth be told, she'd been planning on pleasuring Willow nonstop until the redhead couldn't take any more but she had been turned on beyond belief and needed to relieve her own tension desperately, "Just one more minute..."

Willow grabbed the blonde's hips and stilled her movements, making Tara groan in frustration but the redhead was quick to speak.

"Get up here, Tara. I want you to get _there_ in my mouth."

Tara opened her eyes and seeing the intent look in her lover's face, nodded and quickly moved her body upwards, placing a thigh either side of Willow's head.

"Yea?" she asked, looking down to meet the redhead's gaze.

"Oh yea," Willow replied, shamelessly staring at her lover's wet and wanting core for a moments before bringing her down to meet her tongue, moaning tasted a little of herself as well as Tara, "Mmhh, we taste so good together."

Willow quickly dived back into her task and Tara let out a long, guttural moan and grabbed onto the headboard to balance herself, hanging her head between her outstretched arms and moving her hips in time with the redhead's tongue, which was thrusting in and out of her at a fierce pace.

"God...Willow...that feels so good."

Willow was in heaven. Tara was surrounding and engulfing her completely, making all her senses go on high alert and she tasted and smelled and felt her wife. A quick glance upwards showed the blonde's two heaving breasts bouncing above her and Tara's face in complete ecstasy.

She felt a surge of uncontrollable desire go through her at the sight and her body began humming with want. Starting to lose focus on her task by the overwhelming need she felt, she reached a hand down between her legs and began rubbing her own clit, moaning and closing her eyes as her tongue continued to work its magic on Tara.

"Mmhh...Oh Willow..."

Tara moaned and felt her wife moan in response, the vibrations from the sound sending shockwaves through her and she grinded her hips more forcefully into the redhead's mouth until she felt a movement off to her side and looked over her shoulder curiously. She groaned when she saw Willow rubbing herself quite frantically and lifted herself away from her wife.

"Tara, get back down here," Willow said demandingly the moment she felt the loss of contact.

When Tara didn't comply straight away, the smaller girl lifted her neck, not caring about the strain she felt and got back to the job at hand until Tara lifted herself away once again.

"For fucks sake," Willow groaned, not able to hide her frustration and anger, "I'm not done eating you!"

Tara held in a laugh at the redhead's attitude and started to turn herself around. Willow gasped as she realised her wife's reasons for pulling away from her and bent her knees upwards in anticipation. Tara batted the smaller girl's hand out of her way as she settled on top of her wife before dropping her head into Willow's center.

"Ugh yes," Willow groaned loudly before grabbing Tara's ass and bringing her down again.

Both girls licked and sucked each other's heated flesh for the next few minutes until Tara felt a rippling sensation start in her lower stomach. She moved her tongue down and plunged it inside her lover as Willow continued to suck vigorously on her clit.

The actions were swiftly sending both girls over the edge and it was only a matter of seconds before Willow was tensing beneath the blonde and Tara hips were bucking wildly into the redhead's face, their bodies giving into the overwhelming pleasure.

Tara gently continued to lick her wife, feeling Willow do the same to her, as they brought each other down from their highs until their movements stopped completely, the sounds of heavy breathing the only noise filling the room. After a moment Tara felt the redhead blow air onto her and giggled, managing to find the strength to turn herself around.

"That tickled," she said, cuddling into Willow's side and wrapping an arm around her waist as the redhead's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"The things you do to me," Willow said lazily, staring at the ceiling with a dreamy smile on her face.

Tara tapped her fingers against the smaller girl's hips and smiled.

"You liked your surprise then?"

"Liked it?" Willow asked in disbelief, "Tara, I...I can't describe how much I _loved_ it."

"Good," Tara murmured, "Lessons paid off then."

Willow laughed quietly before turning herself on her side as well, using her hand not wrapped around the blonde's shoulder to cup her cheek, kissing her softly for a few minutes, before pulling back and glancing over at the poll with a grin.

"So is that like a permanent feature in our bedroom now?"

Tara chuckled and shook her head.

"No. The guy's coming to uninstall it tomorrow."

Willow pouted softly and Tara grinned, running her hand up and down the redhead's back.

"But I don't need a pole to give you a lapdance..."

"Really?" Willow asked, her face lighting up, "So this could be like a regular birthday thing?"

Tara nodded, with a sensual half-smile.

"Birthdays...anniversaries...any time you want..."

Willow's breath hitched.

"Any time I want?"

Tara moved her mouth down to her wife's ear and licked the curve of her lobe.

"Any time you want."

"And, uh..." Willow bit her lip and raised an eyebrow, "You'll wear that outfit?"

"I'll will wear whatever you like," Tara replied, parting her lips slightly, "I'll do it naked if you want."

Willow couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she struggled to contain the excitement she felt at that prospect and brought her hand up, grabbing the back of Tara's head and capturing her lips in a heated embrace. Tara moaned back as her own hand gripped the redhead's ass, manoeuvring her thigh against her center.

"Fuck," Willow groaned as she felt the steady friction against her clit before shaking her head slightly, "Baby, inside, I want you inside."

Tara nodded her head and thrust her hips forwards.

"You too, please, Willow, I need you."

Willow rolled them so she was on top and moved her hand between Tara's legs, thrusting inside her with two fingers in one smooth stroke. Tara threw her head back into the pillows and groaned, but managed to move her own hand as well, copying her wife's actions as they both began steadily moving in and out of one another.

"Deeper, Tara..."

Willow moaned her request and dropped her forehead against the blonde's shoulder, biting lightly on her lover's skin when Tara started thrusting her fingers deeper.

"Is that good?" Tara asked breathlessly, holding Willow's head to her with her spare hand.

"Oh yea. So good, baby. Do you need-"

"Uh uh," Tara cut her off, biting her lip, "It's perfect."

Willow grunted and closed her eyes, letting herself focus solely on the delicious friction in her own core and the wonderful tight heat surrounding her fingers, the combination of sensations swiftly tumbling her towards her peak. She was tempted to slow them down and drag everything out, but everything felt-

"So fucking good, Tara..."

-she didn't think she could've slowed down even if she'd tried. She started trailing kisses along her wife's shoulder and up her neck where Tara brought her down to meet her lips and kissed her softly.

"I wanna come together," Tara breathed into the kiss.

"Oh god, me too," Willow moaned quietly, "Yea, me too. Definitely."

They rested their foreheads together as their fingers continued to thrust in and out. Willow watched the blonde's eyes begin to glaze over and gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as their lips met tenderly again, watching the flurry of emotion and feeling going through each other until they both exploded around one another.

"I love you," Willow whispered a minute later, her breath coming in heavy gasps.

Tara managed to respond through breaths.

"I love you too."

Willow leaned down for another quick, chaste kiss before lifting herself off of Tara's fingers and flopping down on the bed beside her. She felt her wife stretch her body out next to her, moaning quietly before she gathered the redhead in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmhh, that was wonderful. I love looking into your eyes when I...or when you...together is just amazing."

"Amazing," Willow agreed sleepily, trying to hook a leg over the blonde's waist and giggling when she found she couldn't.

"What's so funny?"

Willow settled for wrapping her arm around her wife's waist, resting her head beneath her chin.

"You were right. I'm definitely not gonna be able to walk tomorrow."


	97. Chapter 97

**Saga Vasuki** – Hey, glad you thought so!

**AliceLuvr53**– Lol, send me the dry cleaning bill ;) Hope you enjoy this one too! Less sexy, but hopefully still fun!

**WitchyLove14 **– Here's more :D

**Juggler** – Hey there! You won't see this until you catch up lol, but I didn't want to just ignore your feedback :) Glad you liked the start, hope you enjoy the story between then and now!

**Sky King Haruka Tenoh **– She was too busy being incredibly turned on to register much about the classes lol And I'm coming up on the final arc of this story which won't leave much room for sexy times BUT I'm seriously considering a sequel that I'm sure I can fit some lapdancing into ;)

**fire'n'water** – Who doesn't love Tara? Crazy people, that's who :p It was definitely a much naughtier side of our favourite blonde, but hey, so much fun to write... ;)

* * *

"You alright there, Will?" Buffy asked as her friend ambled up to her outside the FBI building and handed her a coffee cup, as was their morning routine. She smirked as she saw a small but noticeable limp in the redhead's step, "You're, ah, dragging yourself a little."

"Don't you smirk at me, missy Summers," Willow retorted, holding onto her hip as they stood outside the building. Sure enough, when she'd woken up and tried to get out of bed, she had had significant trouble in getting her limbs to move after the workout they'd gotten the night before, "Corrupting my wife, taking her to pole dancing classes."

Buffy just continued to smirk.

"It looks like you very much enjoyed the efforts of those classes."

Willow blushed but couldn't help a small grin.

"That's none of your business. Even if it was..."

Willow just whistled, low and long and Buffy laughed.

"I hope my show for Angel tonight has the same effect on him that Tara's had on you."

"You're doing something tonight?" Willow grinned before clapping her hands together excitedly, "Oh, oh, uh, I don't know what it's called, but do the move where um, you kind of end up like upside down on the pole? And then you stretch one leg out and wrap the other one around the pole? He'll be putty in your hands if you do that. Trust me. Especially if you don't wear underwear."

Willow squealed, her eyes widening and a hand clamping over her mouth as she realised what she said.

"Oh god, please don't tell Tara I told you she wasn't wearing underwear when she did the dance," she continued, lowering her hand from her mouth but looking extremely worried, "I mean, obviously you knew she was gonna be trying out the moves and she said you helped with the number for the pole guy but I really doubt she told you specifics because despite the fact that we inexplicably seem to _always_ get walked in on and a few brief forays into kinda-exhibitionism – oh god, I didn't say that either, and it wasn't really, there's just been a few times in the car and then the yard...and once on a plane and ugh, what I'm trying to say is that she really doesn't like sharing things about our private time and I don't either because it's just between us and I know it was only a small detail but I wouldn't want her thinking I just blab to anyone who'll listen how hot she is in bed and–"

Buffy grabbed the redhead's shoulder and shook them slightly, never having seen her go quite so intensely into babble mode.

"Willow, breathe," she said calmly and waited for her friend to quieten down, "Jeez, I don't think I've ever seen you go so red."

Willow ran a hand through her hair.

"You won't tell Tara? Or anyone?"

"I didn't even hear you say it. Not a word," Buffy reassured, mimicking a zipping motion over her lips before giving the redhead a small nudge, "And thanks for the tip. Funnily enough, that move is called 'angel'."

Willow let out a low laugh, suitably relieved.

"Awesome. Oh and um..." she trailed off for a moment before giving Buffy a big, genuine smile, "Thank you so much for getting Tara those lessons for her birthday. Not just because of last night, it's just...I dunno, she's been brighter in herself since you guys started. She got a real confidence boost. And when I was still recovering those Tuesday nights were the only time I really saw her smile."

"I enjoyed it, too," Buffy smiled back, "Tara's a real fun girl to be around."

Willow's smile got impossibly wider.

"You don't have to tell me that. She's amazing," she said, looking away fondly for a moment before blushing as she realised what she was doing, "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's so cute how lost you two get over each other," Buffy replied with a quiet chuckle, "I wish Angel went all dreamy-eyed over me sometimes."

"Aww, he does, Buff," Willow replied, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You know, in his own closed-off, internal kinda way."

Buffy rolled her eyes playfully and laughed; she didn't mind really, she knew Angel loved her, he just had his own quiet way of showing it. She glanced down at her watch and nodded towards the building they were standing outside.

"We better get in there. Too much chatty makes a late Buffy and a late Buffy makes a cranky boss who shouts."

"Yea, come on," Willow agreed as they walked through the large entrance doors and flashed their badges to reception as they walked towards the elevator, "I'm looking forward to today being over."

Buffy looked at the redhead sceptically and with a raise eyebrow as she pressed both of their floor numbers inside the elevator.

"Willow Rosenberg not excited about a day of hacking?"

Willow laughed and shook her head.

"No, just looking forward to the weekend. And this evening."

"Ooh, doing something exciting, are we?" Buffy asked, her interest piqued.

Willow shrugged with a smile.

"Dunno if it's exciting but I'm looking forward to it. Dad and Michelle are coming over for my birthday. Tara's cooking dinner. And there's nothing better than my girl's cooking."

* * *

"Hey guys," Willow greeted warmly as she opened the door to Ira and Michelle, "Welcome."

She stood aside to let the two in and closed the door behind them, giving a small smiled when she saw that they're hands were joined.

She was the first to admit she'd been completely taken aback when she'd found out about their relationship – probably mostly due to the way she'd found out; seeing your father making out with your wife's aunt on your own sofa wasn't an image that you got out of your head quickly – but she could help but be happy at the smile that seemed permanently attached to her his face.

She knew her father had loved her mother, or at least had in the beginning but she had a sneaking suspicion that being with Michelle was the first time he'd ever actually been _in_ love. She didn't know whether they'd actually said the words to one another, she didn't think it was any of her business quite frankly, but she did know her dad was hopelessly head over heels for Michelle. She saw it every time he looked at her.

She knew because it was the same look she got on her face whenever she saw Tara.

"My beautiful wife is making Acapulco Chicken," she said, snapping herself free from her thoughts and starting towards the dining room.

"As in...going loco?" Ira asked, completely serious and Willow burst out laughing, making the man blush, "I'm not exactly well versed in all things culinary."

"It's a Mexican dish," Michelle explained kindly.

"And my baby makes a killer version," Willow continued, having stopped laughing but still grinning, "Come in, sit down. Wine?"

She got two sets of nods and went to turn but Ira placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and shyly handed her an envelope.

"I really was quite unsure as to what...Tara tells me it's your favourite store so I thought you might like...anyway, it's from both of us. Happy Birthday, darling."

"Happy Birthday, Willow," Michelle added with a smile.

Willow excitedly opened the envelope and beamed when she saw a gift voucher for what was indeed her favourite store, a local computer and electronics shop.

"Thanks, guys," she said, pulling them both into a quick hug, "This is great. I was just in there the other day and was thinking of getting one of those new eBook reader thingies. Really, thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Ira smiled, before both him and Michelle took a seat at the immaculately-set table.

Willow smiled again at the two before turning to leave again.

"I'll go get the wine."

She quickly went into the kitchen where Tara was dishing the servings of the chicken onto 4 plates and put her gift voucher on the island before inhaling deeply.

"Smells wonderful."

"It's the cilantro," Tara smiled, "Brings out the flavour and aroma of all the other spices."

"I meant..." Willow replied, walking up to her wife and wrapping her arms around her waist, "You smell wonderful. Is that new perfume?"

"It's yours actually," Tara said with a grin, "I didn't realise I was so low on my own so I had to borrow a squirt."

Willow dropped her head into the blonde's neck and inhaled deeply again.

"Well it smells heavenly on you. Why doesn't it smell that good on me?"

Tara smiled as she felt a soft kiss being placed on her neck.

"Oh trust me, sweetheart, it smells amazing on you too. I used to steal some from your purse and spray it all over my pillows when we were dating for the nights you didn't stay over. Pre-you moving in with me, of course."

"Wait," Willow replied, seemingly in serious thought, "There were nights I didn't stay over?"

Tara laughed and sprinkled some grated cheese on top of the plates; it had indeed been a rare occurrence that Willow didn't stay in Tara's dorm with her in the early days of their dating.

Sleeping together, in the literal sense of actually sleeping, had been something they'd grown accustomed to quite quickly.

"Once or twice. When Becky would take you out to the college gigs and get you so drunk you didn't know which end was up. There was that one night you managed to find your way to my dorm..."

Willow winced as she remembered the exact night Tara was recalling; when their relationship was still very new and Becky had gotten her exceptionally inebriated. Willow had banged on Tara's door at 2am, waking the blonde up, before getting a little too hands-y when Tara had graciously let her in and told her she could stay the night.

"Eugh," Willow groaned at the memory, "I'm still sorry about that. And you were so nice to me, especially the next day when I was so hungover. It's just, Becky had just been teasing me all night about 'my hot new girlfriend' and then she made a comment about you having a really nice rack and after suitably defending you, well...I really couldn't stop thinking about your boobies."

"Yea," Tara smirked, "I remember. You couldn't stop trying to touch them either."

"Hey, you were the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself just a few days later after I wore that low cut top to the concert date we went on. Even if it was just over-the-sweater action I got for the next two months," Willow grinned before unabashedly grabbed onto her wife's chest, "And anyway, who could blame me? Look at those perfect breasts."

"Watch it, missy," Tara grinned back, turning in her wife's arms and handing her two of the plates, "It's not your birthday anymore. Bring those in, will you?"

"Sure," Willow nodded before glancing behind her, "Can you juggle the wine as well?"

"I can," Tara replied, holding the bottle under her arm as she held the other two plates in her hands.

They both walked into the dining room and placed the plates down at the respective places and Willow poured the wine before sitting in her own seat.

"Are you alright, dear?" Ira asked as Willow sat, "You seemed like you were walking a bit funny."

Willow contained the squeak that threatened to rise from her throat and concentrated on cutting a piece of chicken on her plate.

"I banged my hip against my desk earlier," she said, letting her hair fall over her face to hide the blush on her cheeks, "You know, right at the edge. Kinda winded me."

"Those small knocks can hurt the most," Michelle said, before looking at Tara who wasn't hiding her blush as well as Willow, "Are _you_ alright, sweetheart? You look a little flushed."

There was no undertone in Michelle's statement, just genuine concern and Tara felt Willow kick her shin under the table.

"Just from the cooking," Tara answered with a forced smile, "And it's getting hot out, huh?"

"Oh yes," Ira nodded, with a fond look, "Starting to get more like California, which I'm quite happy about. It's hard to believe it's the start of May tomorrow, isn't it? The year is going by so fast. This chicken is quite delicious, Tara."

"Thank you," Tara replied, having recovered slightly and deciding to change the subject, "So how's work?"

Willow cast her wife a sidelong appreciative smile at the change in topic and Tara gave her a discreet wink in return.

They all ate their meal, chatting amiably for the evening until Ira and Michelle departed again, the day having turned well into night.

"Bye Dad, bye Michelle," Willow waved from the doorway, Tara waving from behind her as well as the older couple got into a cab, "Thanks for coming!"

"Thanks for having us," Michelle called back, slightly tipsy, "And Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday," Ira waved demurely as he closed the cab door and they sped away.

Willow chuckled and gave a final wave before closing the front door and took Tara's hand, starting towards the living room.

"Well that was fun. It's really nice seeing them together. I've never heard my Dad laugh the way he does around her. He seems like a teenager sometimes. It's like – hey, why're you frowning?"

Willow frowned at the crease in her wife's brow as they stood in the doorway of the living room and placed her hands on her wife's hips.

"Will, you're still limping," Tara said, concern etched in her voice. She'd only been teasing the night before when she'd told Willow she wouldn't been able to walk the next day and had to admit, had been slightly proud when they'd woken up and her wife had in fact struggled to walk, but it was almost an entire day later now and the redhead was still struggling, "I didn't mean to overexert you or anything. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't," Willow reassured with a smile, "No pain, just kinda stiff. And a very good kinda stiff, every time I move I remember a certain sexy blonde giving me a lapdance."

Tara blushed, but still looked worried.

"I wasn't too rough...? You're not sore..." she trailed off and gently put a hand over her wife's clothed center, "Here or anything?"

"No way," Willow shook her head, "Baby, last night was incredible. And I just have a kind of tightness in my thighs. It's fine."

"You're sure?" Tara asked and got a nod in return, "Okay."

She was about to turn into the living room when Willow suddenly grabbed her arms, a cheeky smile on her face.

"But I, ah...I wouldn't say no if you maybe wanted to...massage the tension away?"

"Oh really?" Tara grinned, tapping her fingers against the smaller girl's collarbone, "You know, we have massage oils..."

"Yes, we do," Willow grinned back, biting her lip, "Upstairs."

Tara moved her hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind her wife's ear.

"I suppose it's only fair I give you a massage, since it's my fault you're cramping anyway."

Willow's face lit up.

"What are we waiting for?"

Tara let herself be pulled up the stairs with a giggle and Willow instantly began disrobing.

"Hey now, slow down there," Tara laughed, "You're getting a massage, but we're not..."

"What?" Willow asked with a pout, letting her jeans fall to her ankles, "Why?"

Tara shook her head slightly.

"We've already strained your muscles. Massage and a good sleep and you'll be good as new."

"Baby, they're not so sore that we can't..." Willow trailed off when she saw the slightly guilty look on her wife's face and realised her wife was genuinely feeling bad that muscles were a bit cramped, "A massage and sleeping in your arms sounds wonderful."

Tara smiled and nodded towards the bed.

"Okay, get comfy," she said, opening the drawer of her nightstand, and looking for the small bottles they kept in there, "Orange or lavender?"

"Is there any of the vanilla left?" Willow asked as she lay on her stomach and rested her head on her arms, wearing just her t-shirt and her panties, "I like how it smells like you."

"Vanilla, vanilla..." Tara mumbled to herself before pulling out the small bottle of clear liquid, "Here we go."

Tara went to climb on the bed but Willow spoke up to stop her.

"Will you take your jeans off?" she asked and just shook her head with a smile at the look Tara gave her, "Not for that. Just so I can feel your skin against me."

"Sure," Tara smiled, undoing the button on her jeans and shaking herself free of them before getting onto the bed and kneeling between Willow's legs, "Where's sore?"

Willow gestured back with one hand.

"Back of my thighs."

"Here?" Tara asked, rubbing some oil onto her hands and placing them on the back of her wife's thighs, putting the bottle back on her nightstand.

"Little more inside," Willow mumbled and let out a low moan when Tara's warmed hands touched the exact spot she felt the strain, "Yea, right there."

Tara gently squeezed the flesh under her hands and Willow moaned again.

"That nice?"

"Mmhh, yea, baby...that feels so good."

Willow smiled as the smell of vanilla wafted up to her nose and instinctively spread her legs a little more. She wasn't seeking any kind of sexual contact – she knew they'd be all over each other at another time – but was enjoying immensely the loving and light touch her wife was giving her.

"I love you so much, Tare-bear," she said sleepily as her sore muscles relaxed completely and the rest of her body followed, "You...you know how much...how much I love..."

Tara peered over when she heard her wife trail off hazily and smiled when she saw her eyes were closed.

_That was quick._

She continued to gently massage the redhead's thighs for another minute or two, wanting to make sure the tightness would be gone completely when she woke up. When she was happy that that would be the case, she quietly got off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean her hands. She brought a washcloth back with her and wiped the oil from Willow's thighs, making the redhead giggle.

"Tara, tickles..."

"I thought you were asleep," Tara chuckled and stifled a bigger laugh when she looked down and saw her wife actually _was_ asleep, before lowering her voice to a whisper, "My little sleep-talker."

She quietly and quickly went about her own night time routine and got into a tank top and pair of boxers to sleep in before slipping onto the sheet beside her sleeping beauty and covering them both with the blanket.

She gathered Willow's sleeping form in her arms and spooned her gently before placing the gentlest of kisses behind her ear.

"Love you, angel."


	98. Chapter 98

**Saga Vasuki** – Tara is most certainly the sweetest of the sweet!

**AliceLuvr53 **– Aww, I'm happy you enjoyed it! (oh and RE:TABOTA, thanks for your kind words, and I agree lol, in my head, that is how she lost the v-card too! :D)

**WitchyLove14** – Glad you liked! Here's more

**Emerald Demona** – Really, more juicy details? :p Sorry there wasn't enough in the previous chapter, but here's some more NC-17 if it makes up for it!

* * *

Tara stirred the jug of lemonade she had just made, pouring a small amount into a glass and tasting it, smiling when she found it was just the right mixture of sweet and tart.

Taking another glass from the cupboard, she poured the clear, yellow liquid into it and gave it another stir before walking towards the front door.

She had just come in from some weekend-morning gardening ten minutes prior, when she'd heard Willow shout out from the foyer that she was going to wash the car and had decided to make her some lemonade, since the hot mid-May sun was shining down quite strongly that day.

The front door was already ajar when she got to it, so she just opened it the rest of the way with her foot and walked outside, stopping dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Willow was leaning over the bonnet of the car, a sudsy sponge in her hand as she washed it down, wearing tiny Daisy Duke jean shorts and a yellow tank top with thin spaghetti straps, singing quietly along to Katy Perry's 'California Girls', which was blaring out from the car radio.

"California girls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. Oooooh oh oooooh."

Willow started humming along to the tune as she moved the sponge across the car, bending down to wet it in the bucket she had filled with soapy warm water and hearing a gasp when she did so.

She turned her head to the side and smiled when she saw Tara there, holding the lemonade.

"Hey, baby. That for me?"

Tara could only nod mutely as she held the glass out for her wife to take. Her eyes widened as she watched Willow take the glass, the scene seeming like it was playing out in slow motion in front of her eyes as the redhead tilted her head back and downed the liquid all in one go.

She could see a bead of sweat fall down the smaller girl's face and neck, Willow's larynx protruding for a moment as she swallowed the lemonade and saw the tiny droplet continue its descent until it fell under the bust line of her wife's tank top, between her breasts.

"Thanks, honey, that was delicious," Willow said, going to hand the glass back and frowning slightly when Tara just continued to stare at her, "Okay. I can, uh, leave it here."

Willow put the glass down on the ground, near the front door and looked at Tara strangely for a moment, wondering why her wife had essentially turned into a statue before shrugging to herself and going back to the car, moving the bucket over to the side as she began washing the driver's side door.

She bent down once again to wet the sponge and this was the last straw for the blonde, who scurried over and grabbed Willow's hips from behind, pinning her straightened-form to the car.

"Um, baby?" Willow asked, confused as to what her wife was doing.

Tara let out a low moan as she felt the redhead's body so firmly pressed against hers and lowered her mouth to the smaller girl's ear.

"Willow, if I don't get inside the house and inside your body in the next minute, I swear the whole neighbourhood is gonna get a show they'll never forget."

Willow gulped as she realised her wife's intentions, quickly reaching into the opened window of the car and turning the engine off, taking the keys in her hands and spinning in Tara's arms, nodding.

"Okay, yea. I can finish this later. Inside."

They both ran into the house, Willow getting in first and she dropped her keys on the floor, not caring where they landed before going towards the stairs. Tara was quick to pull her back, bending her over the small table in the foyer as she kicked the front door closed.

"Need you now," Tara said throatily, reaching around to snap open the button on the redhead's shorts and pulling those and her panties down her legs before thrusting two fingers inside her from behind without preamble, "Oh yes. You feel so good."

Willow gasped at the sudden but wonderful intrusion and gripped onto each side of the table, hanging her head down and shutting her eyes tight.

"Fuck...fuck..."

Tara grunted and put her spare hand on Willow's shoulder as she moved her hips behind the redhead's to give more power to her thrusts, closing her eyes as well as she savoured the feeling of Willow around her.

"Faster, Tara..."

Tara started pumping her fingers faster in and out of her lover and felt a clenching begin around them almost immediately. She groaned and slipped a third finger into her wife, stretching them as deep as she could and hearing a prolonged moan when they hit against the soft, spongy spot inside.

"Ohhh, Tarraa...I'm coming, baby...I'm coming...so hard...oh fuck! Yes, baby, yes... Tara!"

Willow clenched her jaw tightly as she felt her orgasm tumble through her for several long moments. She exhaled slowly minute later, loosening her grip on the table slightly.

"Hot damn...remind me to wash the car more often."

She took another few deep breaths as she felt Tara slowly remove her fingers, then straightened herself up and turned around, stumbling slightly as she did so.

"Hey, come here," Tara said, grabbing onto the redhead before she fell, concern etching on her features, "I'm sorry, was I too rough?"

"Uh uh," Willow shook her head, grinning, "You just make my legs feel like jelly. That was so hot. What came over you?"

"You did," Tara grinned back, "Wearing those skimpy little shorts and bending over and drinking in slow motion."

Willow quirked an eyebrow at the last one and Tara just blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you were in my head."

"Ah," Willow nodded, smiling bashfully before looking down at the clothes that were pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of her shoes and her shorts and panties before whipping her tank top over her head and looking over at the stairs, then at Tara, "You better be naked by the time I get you into the bedroom."

Tara's eyes lit up and she quickly started divesting herself of all her clothing as Willow slowly but with purpose walked them up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

The blonde was distracted by the nude form of her lover in front of her but managed to pull her panties – the last remaining article of clothing on her body – down her legs, kicking them away as Willow pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.

"Hey gorgeous," Willow said as she ran her hands up and down the blonde's sides and fixed her gaze firmly on her breasts.

"My face is up here," Tara replied with a small smirk.

Willow slowly looked up into her wife's eyes and smiled, moving to settle her body fully atop the taller girl's.

"And your face is beautiful," she said sweetly before covering her wife's lips with her own.

Willow felt Tara smile into the kiss as she began gently moving her body up and down so their skin was completely in contact with each other. As their movements got faster and the kiss got more heated, the redhead's mind began casting back to a dream she'd had a few nights ago, but had been forgotten since when she woke up she'd discovered they'd overlooked setting the alarm clock the night before and were dangerously close to being late for work.

It wasn't the most outlandish dream she'd ever had, or that they'd ever even done, but as she remembered it she decided it was something she just had to try. She pulled back from the kiss and glanced down her wife's body for a second.

_I wonder..._

"Hey, Tare? You, ah...you got anything you need to do today?"

"Uh uh. I'm all yours," Tara said with a salacious grin, her hands moving down to cup the smaller girl's ass, "Why? What're you gonna do with me?"

Willow bit her lip, tapping her fingers against the blonde's shoulder.

"I had a dream the other night..."

"A sex dream?" Tara asked, grinning wildly and bucking her hips into Willow's, "Naughty girl. What were we doing? I, uh...I was there?"

"God, yes," Willow nodded, closing her eyes a moment at the memory, "You were the main attraction."

Tara let her hand stoke its way down the redhead's back and to her butt, taking greedy squeezes.

"Well, tell me more. Maybe I can make your dream come true..."

Willow blushed despite herself,

"I, um...well I was going down on you."

Tara raised her eyebrows with a smile, almost laughing. By the way Willow was acting, she'd been expecting something super kinky to come out of her mouth, but she wasn't about to protest letting that act happen either.

"Well I'm definitely up for that."

Willow ran her tongue along her teeth in thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I wasn't just...See, I kinda had a little competition with myself. I, uh, wanted to see just how long I could last. Or you could last. And I woke up when we were still...you know, in the middle of things. So technically, I kinda have an open book to work with here. But if my dream-self is at all like my real-self, well...let's just say it's good you don't have any plans for the day."

Tara's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted as she took in the redhead's words.

"So, in theory...you, um...you could be _down there_ for...hours?"

"Uh huh," Willow nodded, her gaze dropping to the blonde's parted lips, "But I don't think it's gonna be just a theory."

Tara gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Uh huh. Yea. We should definitely...yes."

"Yea?" Willow asked, her face lighting up, "I can?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tara asked breathlessly, her knees bending underneath the redhead's body, "God yes."

Willow swooped her head down and kissed the blonde, passionately and ardently before pulling back and grinning.

"Let me know if it's getting too much, yea?" Willow bit her lip in excitement as Tara nodded her agreement and went to move down the taller girl's body before popping her head up again, "And, um, Tara? I plan on going _really_ slow so you can hold on nice and long."

"I like slow," Tara gulped again, "Slow is good."

Willow let out a shaky breath of anticipation.

"Good."

Willow grinned again before quickly glancing at the clock on the nightstand, then slowly slinking down Tara's body, placing kisses along her collarbone, over her breasts, on each nipple then down the smooth expanse of her stomach before settling between her thighs, kissing inwards slowly.

"You comfy?" she asked, glancing upwards at Tara.

"Uh huh," Tara nodded, her body humming in anticipation, "Are you?"

Willow shifted her shoulders and licked her lips at the sight of the blonde's wet core in front of her.

"Most definitely."

Tara settled her head comfortably against the pillows and splayed her hands out over her stomach as she felt Willow use one hand to open her up. The redhead gazed at her wife's most intimate place for a moment, not for the first time thinking how lucky she was to have this beautiful blonde goddess as her soulmate.

"Love you, Tare-bear," she said adoringly before placing a hand on either of her lover's thighs and lowering her head.

"Love...you...too," Tara gasped as she felt the redhead's tongue glide into her.

She moaned as Willow leisurely explored her, starting to grind her hips upwards into her wife's face as the gentle exploration made her crave deeper contact but Willow quickly put a stop to that by grabbing hold of the blonde's hips and looking up.

"I said slow, Tara."

Tara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding to herself.

"Right. Slow. Promise."

"Good girl," Willow grinned, before dropping her head again.

She ran her tongue along Tara's inner lips and teasingly lapped at her entrance for several minutes before letting it flick over the blonde's clit, just once. She heard a gasp and felt a small bucking into her face, smiling as she felt her wife purposely control her hips, then moved her tongue back down to her entrance and flattened it, pushing in an inch.

"Mmhh...Willow..."

Tara felt the barest tip of the redhead's tongue enter her and moaned loudly, letting out a small whimper when it disappeared, only to be replaced a moment later, just a little deeper inside her.

She sighed as she realised what her wife was doing and let the smaller girl continue her delicious and torturous build-up, her tongue entering her deeper in each slow thrust until the probing muscle was fully inside her and the redhead suddenly curled it upwards to where she knew her lover's sweet spot was exactly.

"Ohhh...yes..."

Willow dragged the tip of her tongue over and along the spot that was making Tara moan so loudly until she felt the blonde's body begin to shake and heard her name being whispered in a hitched breath.

She rode out her wife's orgasm for just a second before removing her tongue and wrapping her lips around the taller girl's pleasure nub, sucking hard which made Tara arch off the bed and cry out loudly.

"God, Willow, yes!"

Willow released her lover's clit straight away as the blonde came again and resumed her soft exploration, occasionally dipping inside her wife or focusing on her clit for a short period of time as she guided her through a third, fourth and fifth orgasm, after which Tara's legs gave out, dropping to the bed either side of the redhead. Willow felt her wife's body become completely spent, but Tara was still reacting audibly to her touch, her moans and groans filling the room, encouraging her to continue.

Tara couldn't believe the sheer amount of ecstasy coursing through her. Every moment, every second was filled with pure pleasure as Willow's mouth touched her in the just the right way, the soft and gentle feel of her tongue soothing her sensitive and heated flesh even as it provided such intense pleasure.

She'd lost count of how many times she'd actually orgasmed; it just felt like one perpetual high to her and even as her limbs ceased functioning as her entire blood supply went solely to her core, the pleasure continued to radiate throughout her being as only one thing went through her mind.

"Willow..."

Willow began gently licking over her lover's clit, the sensitive peak making Tara come in just a few strokes, after which Willow felt her hood start to cover the throbbing bud. Listening to her wife's body and realising the blonde had had enough attention on that particular area; she lowered her tongue again and focused her efforts internally.

She moaned as she felt her lover's inner muscles begin to ripple around her and gasped when a sudden rush of pleasure shot straight through her.

Her fingernails dug into the flesh of Tara's hips as she felt the release of tension she had barely felt building, but apparently had been and quite intensely as she felt her whole body stiffen.

She took a deep breath, amazed at what she had just experienced until a frustrated moan could be heard from above and she quickly dived back into her task, enjoying it more than she had before – and she hadn't thought that was possible – for quite a long amount of time until Tara's hand batted weakly at her head.

"Will...I can't...no more..."

Willow gave a final, long lick and placed a last, loving kiss on Tara's twitching clit before moving up the blonde's body, kissing her lightly on the lips, though Tara was too exhausted to respond, then flopping down on the bed beside her, resting her arms under her head and grinning smugly, taking a quick glance at the clock again.

"Whoa, 3 hours 27 minutes! Heh, now I have a personal best to beat. Although, I dunno whether I can call that my personal best, since I coulda kept going. Like, I totally could have lasted twice that time. I could go down on you forever. That was so much fun. Did you like it, baby? I'm pretty sure you did, you were moaning a lot. Oh and then, right after you came the fourth time, you were like chanting my name over and over again. That was awesome, like I had my own personal cheerleader. Mmhh, I think I'm gonna be tasting you for days, you're just gonna like linger on my tongue. That doesn't mean I still can't take a dip in the fountain again, if you know what I mean. You should know what I mean considering I just spent 3 hours and 27 minutes doing just that. Maybe next time I can beat the four hour mark. I could go slower, drag it out more. I tried to do that this time but you just taste and feel so good, I couldn't help myself sometimes. Oh god, especially that sixth time, you just came all over me, like _all_ over me, it was so hot. Hey, are you okay?"

Willow finally snapped herself out of her glee-induced babble and looked at Tara, who was staring at the ceiling, rigid, her mouth in a permanent 'o' shape.

"Baby?" she asked, turning on her side and placing a hand on Tara's stomach.

The action seemed to bring Tara out of her daze as she blinked a couple of times, then opened and closed her mouth, swallowing before she tried to speak, managing to shift her gaze to meet Willow's.

"I think...you broke me."

"Yea?" Willow asked with a grin, "You were incredible."

"Me?" Tara shook her head weakly, "You did all the...you did all the work."

"Work?" Willow scoffed, "I think not. And you, you...you let me feel so much of you and take so much of you. You. Were. Incredible."

Willow punctuated each of her final words with a small kiss. Tara smiled at the kisses, and responded as best she could, considering she still felt like her entire body was melded to the bed.

"Will?" she asked sleepily after a moment, "How many times did I...?"

"You don't remember?" Willow asked, smiling as she drew lazy circles on the blonde's stomach.

Tara tried to shake her head but still couldn't find the energy so made herself speak.

"It just felt like very, very, _very_ prolonged pleasure. All kinda...meshes together."

"Eight," Willow answered, not able to hide the proud tone and grin on her face, "Or maybe nine. One of them went on for a loooong time, so I'm not sure if it was really two or just extra intense, but either way, I'm happy."

Tara's lids closed but both her eyebrows rose.

"I didn't think that was possible."

Willow settled back on the bed, her head on the pillows.

"Well I'm very glad I got to prove otherwise. I can't believe we never tested that before. I'm ashamed as a science nerd. Although I'm not really that ashamed, 'cause, I mean come on! 3 hours 27 minutes!"

Tara's lips quirked into a smile, since she didn't have the energy to laugh.

"Your jaw's not sore?"

"Nah," Willow replied, though she did feel quite a noticeable dull ache whenever she moved her mouth, "Maybe a little. Totally worth it though."

"Mmhhmm," Tara felt herself start to drift off but forced herself to open her eyes, "Mmhh, Will, you must need...I can't move but, um...maybe...maybe I could..."

Willow watched as Tara tried to move her body and laughed quietly when she couldn't.

"Shush, Tare, I'm fine," she said, turning on her side again, resting her head on her palm and looking down adoringly at her wife, "Pleasing you satisfies me completely. And, um...I kinda had an orgasm while I was down there."

Tara gave a small grin, her facial muscles the only ones willing to work yet.

"You were touching yourself?"

Willow bit her lip and shook her head.

"My hands were on you."

Tara's grin got wider.

"So you orgasmed just from touching me? That only happens when you're _really_ turned on."

Willow blushed but grinned back.

"Yes, well I happen to enjoy making love to my wife," she replied, sticking her tongue out, "And, well...you were giving yourself so much of me...and just over and over again. It was overwhelming to the say the least. In the best possible way."

Tara's grin turned into a loving smile.

"I'm gonna need you to come down here and give me a kiss."

Willow moved her body so she was half-lying on top of the blonde and cupped her cheek as she leant in for a soft kiss. She felt the taller girl gently move her own lips and opened her eyes to see Tara starting to drift off again, her sense of pride swelling all over again.

_Damn right I wore her out._

She pulled away from what looked like her now-sleeping wife and giggled quietly at her own thought, lying back down on the bed and clasping her hands together, resting them on her stomach as she smirked smugly to herself.

_Mouth, jaw, tongue. You did well today. Enjoy your well-deserved rest. Be on alert, though. As soon as Tara wakes up, we're going in again._


	99. Chapter 99

**WitchyLove14** – Here's more :)

**Saga Vasuki **– :D Glad you liked it!

**AliceLuvr53** – Lol, I'll have to give a panty warning ahead of time in future :p Glad you enjoyed the update :)

**fire'n'water** – Hey there! :) Don't worry about far-apart comments, I'm just happy that you're reading and enjoying :D And yea, I'm definitely considering a sequel since this will be coming to an end soon!

**Emerald Demona **– Lol, yes, I take complaints very seriously ;) It was indeed Saturday, so don't worry, Tara has a day to recover :p And today's update actually starts the last little arc I have planned for this story, so there's about 3 weeks left before it finishes up!

* * *

"Department of Children and Families, Tara Rosenberg-Maclay speaking. Oh hi, Evelyn."

Tara smiled as she heard the voice of the charge nurse at the local hospital, who she'd met when Angel had broken his arm and seen quite a bit of when she was called into the hospital on a case.

She sighed as the listened to what the nurse had to say, frowning.

"Okay. Thanks for letting us know, Evelyn. I'll be right down."

She hung up the phone and stood up, going over to her boss's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Steph," Tara greeted as she walked into the office, "I just got a call from the hospital; a newborn boy was left there this morning."

Steph let her pen fall to her desk and brought her hand up to her head, lightly massaging her temples.

"We haven't been an abandoned baby in a while," she sighed before clasping her hands together in front of her, "They are a Safe Haven point though, so it's not exactly unexpected. Okay, is the child in good health?"

Tara nodded, recalling exactly what the nurse had said on the phone.

"Yea, the hospital says he's been checked over and all is fine, they have no reason to keep him there for anything."

Steph picked up her pen again and pulled a notepad towards her, scribbling something on the top.

"Okay, can you go collect him, Tara?" she asked, looking up at her employee, "I'll get started on the paperwork and finding a place for him. You can get petty cash from Angela for the cab ride over there."

"It's okay, Willow's working a half-day today so I have the car," Tara replied, going back towards the door "So I'll head over there now?"

"Please," Steph said, exhaling slowly, an abandoned newborn the last thing she wanted to deal with on a Friday afternoon, "And could you send Alice into me, I'll have her start looking into the emergency foster homes."

"Will do," Tara responded, before walking out of the office and over to her desk, picking up her bag before turning to Alice, who's cubicle was right in front of hers, "Al, Steph needs you for a sec. I'm picking up an abandoned baby; she wants you to start on the foster search."

"Oh right," Alice replied, standing up and moving towards her boss's office before stopping for a moment and shaking her head, "No matter how long I do this job, I can never understand how someone just abandons their child."

"That never gets easier," Michelle spoke up from behind them, "Trust me, I've been at it 30 years."

Tara turned and gave her aunt a small smile before moving away from her desk.

"I'll be back in a bit."

She walked around the cubicles and out the door of their offices, quickly getting the elevator to the carpark and fishing her keys out of her bag as she approached her shiny red vehicle.

She blushed slightly as she remembered how it had gotten so shiny, from Willow's cleaning the previous weekend and what exactly that had led to.

The memory of that day had been playing on her mind the entire week and she was glad it was Friday, so she wouldn't get her work distracted by the images flashing through her head during the weekend.

She hopped in the car and drove the relatively short distance to the hospital, parking on the street outside and walking into the ER, over to the triage desk where Evelyn was sitting, intently filling in a chart.

She knocked quietly on the glass and the nurse looked up, intending to tell whoever it was that they had to wait their turn when she saw Tara and pulled across the partition to let them speak.

"Hey, Tara. Come on through."

Evelyn pressed a button behind the desk and the large glass doors opened off to the side. Tara smiled and walked through them, hearing someone shout 'hey, I was next!', but the nurse ignored him so she did too.

"He's right over here," Evelyn said, walking around to a small area with just a few plastic chairs, where another nurse was sitting with a baby's car seat, whom Evelyn greeted warmly, "DCF is here, Joan, you can go back to work."

Joan stood and smiled at the baby, then at the two women as she stood before walking back over to the triage desk and taking over for Evelyn.

Tara took the seat Joan had just vacated and peered into the carrier.

"Hey little guy."

She spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the baby, who looked sound asleep in a plain white onesie and small white socks, a small tuft of blonde hair on his head.

His fists were balled at his sides but they started to loosen up as his head made the smallest of movements and his eyes began to slowly open a moment later, his gaze going straight to Tara with an intensity that a newborn normally wouldn't posses.

Tara watched as the baby began to stir and let out a small gasp when he opened his eyes and looked right her, his vibrant green eyes seeming as if they were staring right into her soul, much like a similar set of eyes did every day.

"Are you alright?" Evelyn asked in concern, taking a seat the other side of the baby carrier.

It took a few moments for the nurse's words to float into Tara's ear and register in her brain.

"Yes, sorry," she replied absently, her gaze never leaving the baby's, "His eyes just remind me of someone. I, um...I thought all newborns had blue eyes?"

"Most do," Evelyn responded with a small shrug and moved a hand down to pat the baby's head comfortingly, "Apart from his striking eye colour, everything appears to be normal. He's healthy, all checks were normal. He was hungry, but we fed him and we've had someone monitoring him since he got here."

Tara smiled down at the baby, tapping a finger against his stomach slightly, which made him gurgle.

"How old is he?"

"We've checked our records here and with the surrounding hospitals, so I assume he wasn't born in one," Evelyn sighed in response, "There's no record of a baby matching his description being born, but I'd say he's only a few hours old."

Tara finally pulled her gaze away from the child and frowned at the nurse.

"Who brought him in? They didn't give any details at all? No name?"

Evelyn shook her head.

"The mother just left him on the desk with a note that said 'find someone to be what he needs.' She ran before I could even get a look at her face, but she would remain anonymous even I did, since this is a Safe Haven facility. I don't think she knew that, she just thought it would be a safe place to drop him off. And no, no name given. Baby 4192 until an official birth cert can be made. I have a Foundling Certificate prepared for you over here."

She stood and went over to the desk, searching through a file as Tara stayed with the baby, watching him drift off to sleep.

"Aren't you just a little angel?" she whispered to him, "Don't worry, sweetie, you're in good care now."

Evelyn returned with a small folder and handed it to Tara.

"That's all the information you need. Have you found somewhere for him yet?"

"We're working on it," Tara replied, putting the file under her arm and picking up the handle of the baby carrier, "Thanks, Evelyn, for all your help."

Evelyn just smiled and shook her head demurely.

"No problem. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Tara smiled and nodded before walking back out of the ER and to her car.

She secured the baby carrier in the backseat with the seatbelt and took a moment to stroke the top of his hair before getting into the driver seat herself and turning the engine on. She heard a gurgle from the back and looked at the baby through the mirror, smiling at him.

"You like that sound, little guy?"

She smiled at him for another minute before pulling away from the street and driving back towards her offices, checking the baby in the mirror every few minutes as she drove.

"You're way too quiet, sweetie," she said with a chuckle as she parked in the carpark of her building and unfastened the carrier, "You're gonna start bawling in a second aren't you?"

The baby just gurgled again and Tara carried him into the building and into her offices, where Michelle, Alice and Steph were all standing around Alice's desk. Steph noticed her and beckoned her over.

"Here's the paperwork from the hospital," Tara said, handing the file to Steph and putting the carrier on her desk, "How's it going here?"

"None of the emergency foster families are available," Alice sighed, rubbing her temples, "I'm gonna start calling around the state homes."

"You can't do that," Tara said, defensively putting her body in front of the child, "They don't have the facilities or the capabilities to look after a newborn."

"Tara, I know it's not ideal..." Michelle started, "But the homes do the very best they can, the children are well cared for."

"I don't deny that for a second," Tara replied, looking between her aunt and her colleagues, "And I'm grateful everyday that those places are available for the children who need them, but this a less-than-day-old child who needs constant care and attention. One-on-one attention."

"Well the foster families aren't available," Alice said, frustrated, "They're all full to capacity or not equipped for babies."

"My point exactly," Tara muttered under her breath, holding her head for a moment before looking back up at her colleagues, "It's not fair to him or the other children in the homes to place him in one of them."

"We don't have much choice," Steph spoke up, feeling her employee's concern, but knowing they were doing all they can, "It should only be for the weekend, hopefully one of the families will be available come Monday."

"And he's already had the most tumultuous time," Tara shook her head, "He's not even a day old."

All four women sighed and Michelle put her hand on her niece's shoulder before Tara bit her lip and nodded to herself, having made a decision.

"I'll take him."

"What?" the other three all asked at once.

"I'll take him," Tara repeated calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're not a registered foster parent, Tara," Steph pointed out.

"I have police clearance, I have to, working here," Tara argued, "You can put him in my care. And I can give him the attention he needs, at least over the weekend."

Alice and Michelle just looked at Tara, slightly shocked and Steph regarded her for a moment before throwing her hands up in the air and looking at Tara intently.

"You'll have to sign a release saying you're taking over his custodial care temporarily."

"I know the procedure," Tara replied, nodding, "I'll do whatever I have to."

"Well, I'll go get the form," Steph responded, dropping her hands by her sides, and smiling, "I suppose I'll have to give you the rest of the day off to take him home."

Tara smiled as well and exhaled slowly.

"Thank you. I won't let you down."

Steph walked off towards her office and Alice eyed her friend warily.

"Don't, Al," Tara said off the look.

"Tara..." Alice started to speak but Tara held a hand up to stop her.

"This isn't me getting too involved. He's a newborn baby, and it's my job to give him the care he requires. So that's what's I'm going to do."


	100. Chapter 100

**Saga Vasuki** – Read and find out ;)

**WitchyLove14 **– Yep, little baby! :D Here's more!

**AliceLuvr53** – Who could get mad when faced with his adorable cuteness? (And RE: Revelations; Lol, sorry about the confusion! The one with Emma and Taylor was actually written months and months before Revelations, so the 'brunette' connection never clicked with me!)

**Sky King Haruka Tenoh**– Woo and hoo for a mocha high! And don't worry, I'll make sure they get to keep the little guy!

**fire'n'water **– Well, _they_ have to adopt him, but yes, I agree! :D

* * *

Willow hummed quietly as she chopped mushrooms into quarters, adding them to the large bowl of chopped vegetables she had been preparing. She was just about to start on the onion when the sound of the front door slamming loudly made her jump back in fright.

She glanced down at her watch and smiled when she realised Tara must've been able to leave work early and started to walk out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Baby? Is that you? You're home early. I hope you're in the mood to be wined and dined, 'cause I'm making..."

She trailed off as she stepped into the foyer and saw Tara standing there, carrying what looked like a baby carrier by the handle. Her eyes widened as she took another step forward and could clearly see that there was indeed a sleeping infant resting inside.

She gaped at him for a moment before her head flew up to meet her wife's gaze.

"Is..is that a baby? A...a baby? Like a proper baby, not a pet-name-for-you baby? Um...baby?"

Tara carefully put the carrier down on the floor and stepped towards her wife, putting a hand on either of her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call first, sweetheart."

Willow opened and closed her mouth in confusion.

"Call? What...why do you have a baby?"

Tara took a deep breath, ready to calmly explain.

"There was kind of an emergency at work and I said I'd take care of this little guy for the weekend. Which I know, is actually volunteering _us_ and I should of called and discussed it with you first, but we were gonna have to send him to a children's home and he's so very little and-"

Willow listened to her wife speak and instantly understood. She quickly put a finger against Tara's lips.

"Whoa, honey, chill," she said softly, leaning forwards to place a gently kiss on the blonde's lips before hunkering down on her knees and peering into the carrier, smiling when she saw he was looking back up at her, "Hey little dude. You wanna hang with us for the weekend?"

Tara watched as Willow ran a hand over the baby's hair and knelt down as well, moving to place a lingering kiss against the redhead's cheek.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you," Willow replied simply, scrunching up her nose when she went to hold the baby's hand and ran her finger's along his tiny ones, "What's his name? Or is it confidential?"

Willow averted her gaze to Tara, who shook her head.

"No, it's not confidential. He's officially in my care and since we're married, that extends to you," she replied before looking down at the baby sadly, "But he doesn't have a name. He was abandoned at the hospital, he's a day old, if even. There were no foster families available and group homes are such a good asset, but..."

"He needs some proper TLC," Willow finished with an understanding smile, "Tara, I fell in love with your beautiful, caring soul. You did the right thing. We can take care of a baby for a weekend. We're gonna need some supplies though."

"I stopped by the supermarket," Tara responded, looking down at the baby again as she noticed he started to move around some more, "You know that huge one down by Oak? Anyway, he was sleeping so I just hooked him onto the shopping cart and grabbed some diapers and formula and bottles and stuff. I wasn't sure what else we might need. There was a Moses basket hanging around the office so I brought that home too. They're all in the car."

Willow frowned in confusion.

"Why was there a Moses basket in your office?"

"For other babies that come through," Tara said softly, tickling the baby's stomach, "Hi. You hungry? I bet you're hungry. Speaking of...Willow, were you cooking?"

Willow just smiled softly and shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. I hadn't even properly started yet since I wasn't expecting you home for a couple of hours."

The baby chose that moment to open his mouth and displayed his strong lung capacity for the first time since Tara had seen him, crying out loudly.

"Oh that's overdue," Tara said, undoing the straps in the carrier and quickly picking him up, cradling him in her arms, "Shush, sweetie, you're okay, I've got you. Are you hungry?"

"I'll go get the formula," Willow said, quickly standing up scurrying out of the room.

"Backseat, honey," Tara called after her as she moved the baby gently in her arms, walking into the kitchen and sitting down on one of the stools, "We're getting you some food now, little one, it's okay."

The baby continued to cry but also started a sucking motion, turning his head towards Tara's chest. At the same time, Willow came back in, carrying one of the tubs of formula the blonde had bought as well as the bag of bottles.

"You're not gonna get anything outta those, little man," she said as she put the items on the island and opening the formula, "Besides, I got dibs and I don't like sharing."

Tara rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smirk on her lips. Willow picked up the package of formula and turned to look at the instructions.

"One scoop..."

Willow read, measuring the powder into the bottle, then filling it with water and handing it to Tara, who shook it for a moment.

"Here you go," Tara said gently, placing the teat of the bottle in the baby's mouth and smiling as he began to suck, "That's it, good boy. Fill your tummy."

"I'll go bring in everything else," Willow said quietly as Tara fed the baby.

Tara nodded and Willow left again.

She went out to the car and brought in everything from the backseat; the packs of wipes and diapers, which she left in the foyer, then retrieving the Moses basket and running upstairs with it, letting it rest beside their bed.

She gathered the other items Tara had bought – a pack of 5 onesies, a pack of 5 similar sleeping suits and two pacifiers – and brought them into the kitchen, leaving them on the island, not sure when exactly they might need them,

"Thanks, sweetheart," Tara smiled at her wife as the baby finished the bottle, "That's a good boy."

Willow just smiled back and went about putting the bowl of vegetables and other ingredients she had out for the dinner she was going to cook back in the refrigerator to use again at a later date.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans," Tara said, going to hold the baby over her shoulder.

Willow turned back towards her wife and was about to tell her not to worry when she saw what Tara was doing and her eyes widened.

"Whoa, Tare," she said, quickly grabbing a dishcloth and running over to put it over her wife's shoulder, "I like that shirt on you. Don't want it ruined by spit-up."

Tara looked down as Willow adjusted the dishcloth over her shoulder, then beamed up at her wife.

"You're a natural at this."

Willow blushed and looked down shyly before softly stroking the top of the baby's hair again.

"Don't worry about the food. I plan on making you many more romantic meals. It's okay this one got interrupted for this little guy."

"God, Willow, you're amazing," Tara said, grinning when she heard the baby burp, "Anyone else's wife comes home with a tiny human in tow and they'd freak."

Willow just shook her head.

"Who could resist that beautiful face?"

Tara started cradling the baby again and looked down at him.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?"

"I meant you," Willow replied, smiling down at the baby as well, "But, yes, he is most certainly beautiful. Look at those little dimples. I can't believe someone would just leave him."

Tara let out a lengthy sigh.

"He was left with a note saying 'find someone to be what he needs'. Whoever his mother is clearly just wanted the best for him and didn't think she could provide it."

Willow put a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Well it's lucky there's people like you out there to make sure he gets it," she said as she squeezed the blonde's shoulder before a small glint shone in her eye and she bit the side of her lip, "Hey, Tare-bear? Think I could hold him?"

Tara smiled and held her arms out slightly.

"Of course you can," she replied as Willow took the infant from her wife's arms, "You got his head?"

"Yea, I got him," Willow responded quietly, cradling the baby and cooing at him, "You're adorable, you know that? I could just eat you up."

Tara watched as Willow cooed and giggled at the baby, feeling her heart swell and burst over and over again at the interaction until the redhead's head suddenly shot up, her eyes wide.

"Tara? I think we have a diaper situation."

"Okay, we'll change him" Tara replied calmly, "Bring him into the living room, I'll get the stuff."

Willow looked completely alarmed but followed her wife's instructions, walking into the living room and holding the baby away from her, shaking her head at him.

"You're a stinky little thing as well."

"He can't help it, Will," Tara said from behind her with a smirk as she walked into the room as well, her hands full, "It's a natural process."

"Smelly natural process," Willow muttered as Tara laid a towel out on the floor and indicating for the redhead to kneel beside her.

"Do you want to clean or re-diaper?" Tara asked, as she put the pack of wipes and diaper she'd gotten from the pack beside it towel.

Willow cleared her throat nervously as she gently placed the baby on the towel.

"Um...honey?"

"Yes?" Tara asked, turning her head to meet Willow's gaze as she unfastened the buttons on the onesie.

Willow gestured down towards the baby.

"I've, uh, never changed a diaper before."

"What?" Tara gaped at the redhead, "How have you never changed a diaper before?"

"I don't know," Willow replied defensively, "I never babysat and we never visited other family members when I was a kid and well, how many babies have we come into contact with since we've been together?"

Tara gaped for another moment before letting out a low laugh and shaking her head.

"Alright. Come on, there's a first time for everything."

Willow looked between Tara and the baby, wide-eyed.

"What if I hurt him?"

"You won't," Tara reassured, taking her wife's hand, "I'll show you exactly what to do."

Willow audibly gulped but looked determined.

"Okay. Show me."

Tara smiled and glanced down at the baby, who was looking up and around himself in wonder, quietly observing his world. The blonde took Willow's hand and put it on the diaper.

"Well first you just unfasten the little tabs there at the sides."

Willow followed her wife's directions, recoiling slightly when the smell of the loosened diaper wafted up to her nose.

"Jeez, what the hell do they put in that formula?"

"I have no idea," Tara replied, wincing at the smell as well but trying to focus solely on the task in front of them, "Now gently pull the diaper out from beneath him."

Willow gripped the sides of the diaper and did as she was told, holding the diaper as far away from her as possible and placing it down above the towel, out of the baby's reach.

"Okay, now what?"

"We have to wash him," Tara replied, opening the packet of wipes and pulling one out, then handing it to Willow, "Gently here too."

Willow cleansed the baby's bottom and surrounding area gently, then put the wipe up with the diaper before turning to smile at Tara.

"I'm good at this. We're good at this."

"We are."

The couple shared a loving smile for a moment before the feel of something warm and wet hitting against both of them snapped them from their reverie.

"What the...? Oh holy...!"

Willow stopped herself before the swear word left her mouth, then backed away quickly from where she had been kneeling. Tara too quickly moved off to the side as a stream of urine flew upwards from the baby, the rest landing on the towel beneath him.

"Please tell me we're not covered in pee right now?" Willow asked, grimacing, "Ugh, gross."

"Little boys will be little boys," Tara replied somewhat tersely, grimacing as well. She looked down at the spots of wetness on her clothes and groaned internally before looking at Willow, "Okay, look, I'll finish changing his diaper if you want to go wash the pee outta your hair. Then I'll shower really quickly after."

"You sure?" Willow asked, though she was already on her feet and heading out the door.

Tara waved a hand towards the doorway.

"Yea, go. It's fine."

Tara heard the redhead run up the stairs and moved back to kneel in front of the towel.

"Try and do that in your diaper next time, okay, sweetie?" she said to the baby as she grabbed the new diaper and fastened it around him, "There we go, is that nice and snug? Yea, it is."

Tara picked the baby back up, holding him with one arm as she gathered the dirty diaper and wipe and brought it into the kitchen, trashing them before going back to get the towel and throwing it in the washing machine just as the baby suddenly started crying loudly.

"Oh, hey, shush, sweetie," Tara comforted the baby, "It's okay, what do you need, huh? Are you hungry again?"

Tara quickly and as best she could one-handed made up a bottle but the baby just turned his head away from it and shrieked louder.

"Okay, not hungry. Um...here, maybe you want this?"

She picked up the pacifier from the island and gently encouraged it into his mouth. He greedily started sucking against the plastic and Tara watched as his eyes began closing slowly, the sucking action clearly soothing and tiring him at the same time.

When he was fully asleep, she sat up on a stool and gazed down at him, forgetting completely about the fact that she still had urine all over her and concentrated solely on the sleeping infant in her arms, an errant thought coming to her mind.

_I could get used to this._


	101. Chapter 101

**AliceLuvr53** – You'll have to wait to find out...but not long! ;)

**Saga Vasuki** – Aww, glad you liked :)

**Emerald Demona** – Lol, well, I've had his name chosen for a while, I don't think it's _too_ common...well, it's not Michael, Sam, David or Thomas anyway!

* * *

"Oh, it's okay, little man," Willow tried to gently sooth the whimpering baby in her arms, "Will you finish your bottle? There's just a little more and then your tummy will be nice and full."

She picked up the almost-empty bottle of formula that was lying beside her on the sofa and encouraged the teat into the baby's mouth, sighing in relief and slumping back against the cushions as he accepted it.

She let her eyes flutter closed to enjoy the silence for a few moments before she felt a displacement of pressure just off to her side and looked over to see Tara sitting beside her, cuddling into her side.

"I called for pizza," Tara said quietly, resting her head on her wife's shoulder, "And the bottles are sterilising."

"And the baby is eating and at this moment, quiet," Willow replied, moving her head down to rest a top the blonde's, "I have a newfound respect for anyone who has ever raised a baby. Then again, at least their wives have the good courtesy to get pregnant and give you nine months to prepare. Unlike some who just arrive home, baby in tow."

Tara could hear the teasing tone in her wife's voice and let out a low chuckle.

"Maybe we can start up a day-care centre. You can quit the FBI and I'll make sure DCF refers any babies this way."

"Oh yea, I'm totally due a career change," Willow replied in mock-seriousness, "This whole technical analyst thing is getting _old_."

The baby sucked the last of the bottle dry as Willow spoke and the redhead leaned dropped it onto the cushion beside her. The baby smacked his lips together, seemingly content.

"It's not such a bad life, is it?" Willow commented as she cradled the infant, "Someone feeding you, attending to your every whim. Non-stop cuddles."

"You can have non-stop cuddles whenever you'd like," Tara replied, turning her face into her wife's neck and kissing the place where her shoulder met her neck.

Willow curved her head to the side as the blonde raised hers, their faces becoming just inches apart in the process. Tara took the opportunity and closed the gap between them, the lips caressing each other slowly and sweetly for several long moments before a loud whine made them pull apart.

"Someone doesn't like not being the centre of attention," Willow remarked with a laugh as she held the baby more snugly between them, "Would you like a kiss too?"

She leant down and pressed her lips against his forehead, lingering there until there until the dull ringing of the doorbell rang loudly.

"Could you get that?" Tara asked as she picked the baby up and transferred him to her own arms, "I don't have any cash on me."

"No problem," Willow replied, standing up and walking out of the living room.

She walked over to where her purse was lying on the floor in the foyer and retrieved her wallet, taking a note out before she opened the front door. At the same time her hand turned the knob, a shrill cry permeated through the entire house, making her jump back slightly in front of the pizza delivery boy.

"Baby?" the young, probably high-school student, boy asked in a bored tone, possessing the kind of apathy that only a teenager could.

Willow rolled her eyes to herself and nodded, resisting the urge to say 'no, duh'. She quickly thrust the $20 bill into his hand, taking the box that he was holding and not waiting to get her change. She started to rush back into the living room to help Tara with the baby when the crying abruptly stopped.

She peered through the doorway and felt a huge smile fall on her face as she watched her wife holding the baby close against her heart, his eyes droopy but focused solely on Tara as melodious words left her mouth, her hand tapping the baby's behind in time with the beat of her singing.

_Oooh ooooooh oooooh... __  
__Ooooh oooh oooh oooh __  
__Oooooh ooooooh _

_Ooooooh, oooh oooh oooh __  
__Oooh oooh __  
__Oooh oooh ooh __  
__Oooh oooh oooooh _

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high... __  
__And the dreams that you dream of, __  
__Once in a lullaby. _

_Oh, __  
__Somewhere over the rainbow, __  
__Blue birds fly, __  
__And the dreams that you dream of, __  
__Dreams really do come true, oooh ooh _

_Someday, I'll wish upon a star, __  
__Wake up where the clouds are far behind me... __  
__Where trouble melts like lemon drops, __  
__High above the chimney top, __  
__That's where you'll find me... _

_Oh, __  
__Somewhere, over the rainbow, __  
__Bluebirds fly, __  
__And the dreams that you dare to, __  
__Oh why, oh why, __  
__Can't I, I, I...?_

Tara trailed off quietly and Willow could tell the baby had fallen asleep by how still he was. She made her presence known by walking fully into the room and retaking her seat on the sofa beside the blonde.

"Bravo," she whispered, "You got him to sleep."

Tara blushed slightly and moved the slumbering infant further down into her lap so she had one arm free.

"He was already tired. He just needed to be soothed a little."

Willow brought one hand up to her wife's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Well your voice is the most soothing thing I've ever heard, so I'm not surprised he nodded off."

The two girls shared a smile for a moment before Willow put the pizza box on the coffee table and flipped the lid over, picking up a slice and handing it over to her wife, who manoeuvred the baby into one arm.

"Want me to take him while you eat?" Willow asked when she saw the manoeuvre.

"No, it's okay, I got it," Tara smiled, taking the slice offered to her, "I'm getting good at juggling."

Willow laughed and picked up a slice of pizza for herself.

"I can't believe he's only been here a few hours. I feel like I've known him for days."

Tara chuckled and took a bite, swallowing before speaking again.

"He's gone through enough diapers and formula, it's like he has been here for days."

Willow continued eating and nodded her head in agreement.

"He's like an eating and pooping machine."

"I think that's the definition of 'baby'," Tara said with a laugh, finishing her food looking down at him, "He's also adorable and gorgeous."

"Are you falling in love with a man?" Willow asked with a grin.

Tara ran a finger down his small nose and smiled.

"I think I am."

Willow smiled back and scooted closer to her wife, stroking the baby's hair.

"I think I am, too."

They both stared down at the small child for a moment before Willow leaned over and placed a lingering kiss against Tara's cheek.

"Do you want any more of this?" the redhead asked, pointing to the pizza box.

"No thanks, I'm full," Tara shook her head, "Hey, what time is it?"

Willow stood up and picked up the pizza box, checking her watch.

"8.30pm. I'm just gonna put this in the fridge."

Tara nodded as the smaller girl left the room and she held the baby closer to her.

"Well you just had a bottle and your diaper was changed. Bed time, little man? I think it's bed time."

"Tare?" Willow's voice was heard as she walked back into the room, "You think we could head up too? I'm exhausted."

Tara chuckled but nodded her head, her eyes suddenly tired.

"Yea, I think an early night sounds good. We're gonna be up with him anyway. Here, you take him upstairs and I'll be there in a minute."

Willow took the baby from the blonde, thankful when he stayed asleep and started to walk upstairs. She went into their bedroom and knelt down on the floor, putting the baby in the Moses basket for a second before grabbing the pack of sleeping rompers Tara had bought from the nightstand and taking one out.

She smiled at the duck design on the fabric, before gently removing the onesie the baby was in and pulling the romper onto his little body.

"You're so very sweet, little man," she whispered as the baby let her change his clothes without any fuss, "And the ducks look great on you. Definitely your style."

The baby gurgled and Willow smiled, then leant down to give him a small kiss on the forehead before straightening up and grabbing a tank top and a pair of pyjama bottoms from the dresser.

She quickly got changed and turned on one of the bedside lamps as she pulled the curtains closed, just as Tara came into the room, carrying a large thermos, the packet of formula and three bottles.

"I knew I married a genius," Willow said, smiling, "That'll save us traipsing up and down the stairs."

"Exactly," Tara replied, placing in items on her nightstand and getting her own nightwear from the dresser before looking down at the baby with a playful smile, "Is it just coincidence that you put him sleeping on my side of the bed?"

Willow looked down at the Moses basket, her eyes widening in realisation. She went to bend down.

"Oh sorry, baby that wasn't intentional or anything. Here, I'll bring him over my side."

Tara put a hand up with a smirk.

"I was joking honey. He's settled there, leave him."

Willow straightened up again with a smile and nodded, pulling back the covers on the bed and sliding onto the cool sheet. Tara got into the boxers and tank top she'd retrieved from the dresser and got into the bed beside her wife, lying on her side and putting an arm around the redhead's waist, sighing contentedly.

"When was the last time we went to bed this early?" she asked with a half-smile.

"I think only when we hadn't gotten up yet," Willow replied with a giggle, "And it wasn't for sleep."

Tara brought her hand up to her mouth as a yawn escaped her.

"Mmhh, well it's certainly for sleep now."

Willow turned and switched her lamp off before settling back into the bed, her arms wrapped around the blonde.

"'Night, baby. Love you."

"You talking to me or him?" Tara asked sleepily and with mirth, her eyes already closed.

Willow ran her hand down her wife's back soothingly before answering honestly.

"Both."

* * *

"Hmm...? Wha...?" Tara blinked her eyes rapidly as a shrill sound pulled her from her slumber and she quickly sat up as she realised what it was, "Oh it's okay. Shush sweetie I'm here."

She picked the child up from the Moses basket and rocked him gently, his cries quietening but not subsiding completely.

"He okay, love?" Willow's sleepy voice piped up from behind.

"Yea, he's fine, beautiful," Tara replied, looking over her shoulder, "You can go back to sleep."

Willow started to sit up more fully in the bed and stretched her arms behind her head.

"S'okay. I'm up now."

Willow stifled a yawn and swung her legs over the bed, walking around to the other side.

"He's settling," Tara said as the redhead sat beside her, "Just needed a cuddle."

"And this?" Willow asked, picking up the pacifier that was lying in the Moses basket, popping it in his mouth, "I know we've only been at this a few hours, but I don't know how people survive without pacifiers."

Tara chuckled quietly and put the now-sleeping baby back in his basket, before glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

"Wow. We got a whole two hours."

Willow smiled sleepily and crawled back into a lying position, pulling Tara down with her.

"Sleep now. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get another two."

* * *

"Okay, I'm back, I got diapers," Tara said loudly as she kicked the front door closed and ran into the kitchen where she'd left Willow 15 minutes previously with a screaming baby.

"Shush, Tare, I just got him off," Willow whispered as she cradled the sleeping baby, "His diaper's clean but he's wearing the last one."

"I got three more packs," Tara whispered back, walking over and smiling as she stroked the baby's hair, "How can he be so serene one minute and wail so loudly the next?"

Willow shrugged with a smile.

"I dunno. But hey, you can set your watch by how often he cries at night. Every two hours. You're like clockwork, JJ, yes you are."

"Oh I remember," Tara replied with a stifled yawn, before confusion crossed her features, "JJ?"

"Oh," Willow looked up into Tara's eyes, "Well when you were gone, he was crying so loud so I thought singing might help, since he calmed when you did it. I tried Somewhere Over The Rainbow but apparently he only likes that in tune, so I went for John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt and he settled at that. I just thought, you know, all those 'J's'. I mean, we can't just call him 'baby' all weekend."

"JJ," Tara smiled after a moment, "I like it. Well, JJ, I hope you stay sleeping for a while. Coffee?"

Willow closed her eyes, a lazy smile on her face.

"I will love you forever if you make me a cup."

Tara chuckled and took two mugs down from the cupboard.

"And here I thought you promised me that already."

"I did. But I'm too sleepy to think of better promises," Willow replied tiredly, "How about I'll take the first two night feeds tonight?"

Tara quickly poured coffee into the mugs and brought them over, sitting on a stool next to Willow by the island.

"That's very sweet, but I think we can manage taking it in turns."

Willow smiled at her wife and very carefully placed JJ into his carrier to continue sleeping before she took a few long sips from her coffee.

"He's the sweetest little thing."

"He is," Tara agreed with a happy nod, "The sweetest. Even when he's screaming. Although it is nice to be able to hear my own thoughts. It's good to know singing soothes him so much."

"It's like his xanax," Willow replied with a wry grin, "Something I wouldn't say no to right now."

"I'm afraid I don't have any illicit anti-anxiety drugs on my person," Tara responded, moving off of her stool and wrapping her arms around her sitting wife's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, "But I can sing to you too."

Willow relaxed back into her wife's embrace.

"Yea. Sing me something romantic."

Tara turned her head just slightly and brushed her lips against the redhead's cheek before opening her mouth and beginning to sing.

_The way you shake it, __  
__I can't believe it, __  
__I ain't never seen an __  
__Ass like that..._

Willow's head whipped around in shock, Tara retreating hers in just enough time to prevent them from headbutting.

"Tara!" Willow hissed between her teeth, "Less of the swearing in front of the b-a-b-y!"

"Less of the unnecessary spelling out of things," Tara retorted with a smirk, "And the b-a-b-y is sleeping."

Willow blushed for a moment before grinning.

"I didn't know you even knew who Eminem was."

"I wouldn't say I'm an avid fan," Tara replied with a quiet laugh, "But that song was all over the airwaves a few years ago. The lyrics must've stuck in there somehow."

"Hmm..." Willow replied, narrowing her eyes slightly before turning back around and leaning back into her wife's embrace again, "Still wasn't romantic."

Tara ran her hand down the redhead's arm as she thought for a few moments, bringing Willow's hand up to her mouth and kissing the pad of each of her fingers individually before entwining their fingers together, eventually opening her mouth to sing again.

_The first time ever, __  
__I saw your face, __  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes, __  
__And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave, __  
__To the night and the empty skies, __  
__My love, __  
__To the night and the empty skies. _

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth, __  
__I felt the earth turn in my hand, __  
__Like the trembling heart of a captive bird, __  
__That was there at my command, __  
__My love, __  
__That was there at my command. _

_The first time ever I lay with you, __  
__And felt your heart beat close to mine, __  
__I thought our joy would fill the earth, __  
__And would last 'till the end of time, __  
__My love, __  
__And would last 'till the end of time._

"That's better," Willow murmured as Tara trailed off in her ear, "As nice as it is to know you like my ass, I much prefer being part of the joy that fills your earth."

Tara squeezed her wife's hand before bringing the conjoined fingers up to hover over the baby's head, not daring to touch him in case he woke up.

"He's a joy, isn't he?"

"Definitely," Willow replied before giving a soft sigh, "He'll have lots of love in his life, won't he? He deserves lots of love."

Tara nodded against her wife's shoulder.

"He'll get lots of love. Whoever his parents end up being, they're the luckiest people in the world."


	102. Chapter 102

**fire'n'water **– Really, you think it's Tara's job? Hmm... ;)

**WitchyLove14** – Here you go! :)

**Emerald Demona** – Lol, I'm with ya there, I won't be ready either (but then again, I am only 18, I should be considering finishing high school before even thinking about it :p) But I think W/T are definitely ready.

**Saga Vasuki **– Glad you liked!

**Sky King Haruka Tenoh** – Wow, 7? That's rough! Kudos! Lol, no I wouldn't call Eminem the height of romance but that Tara's got a fun sense of humour so she went for it. Glad it made you laugh!

**Juggler** – Hey! Glad to know you're catching up! And that you're enjoying the story :)

* * *

"Okay, JJ, now there's a scary bit coming up, but don't worry, it only lasts a second."

Willow was holding the baby in her lap, both of their faces and attentions focused solely on the television in front of them, The Lion King playing out on screen. The redhead put her hand over his eyes as the images of the stampede picture flashed out in colourful detail.

She looked away herself as she always had to when Mufasa got trampled, the heartbreaking scene having made her cry on numerous occasions. She cast a cautious glance back at the screen after a moment and upon seeing the height of the dramatic bit was over, removed her hand from the baby's eyes and leaned down to place a kiss on top of his head.

"It's over, little guy. But it's still kinda sad, 'cause that big mister lion man with, the mean one, he's gonna make the cute little one think it was all his fault. But we know better though, don't we JJ?" she asked the baby, one hand securely holding his stomach as the other stroked his hair, "We know that the other big mister lion man, the nice one, he only did what he had to do to protect his little cub. 'Cause, see that's what you do for people you love, you protect them. And you keep them safe."

Tara watched from the doorway of the living room, feeling herself panging with love at how Willow interacted with the baby. She didn't know how the little boy had managed to enmesh himself so much into both of their hearts over the two days he'd been with them, but he had.

She dreaded the thoughts of the following morning when she'd have to bring him back to her offices to find him a more permanent residence.

She didn't dare dream that he might have already found one.

Pushing herself away from the door, she walked completely into the room, smiling when Willow greeted her with a large grin.

"Hi, baby. We're watching The Lion King."

"Beauty and The Beast finished then?" Tara asked as she sat down beside her wife, "God bless the fact that you're a Disney film aficionado. He's been quiet all afternoon."

"I know, right?" Willow smiled, only half pulling her attention away from the movie, "He needed his diaper changed during The Little Mermaid and he didn't even make a peep. Just kept on watching. And he didn't even cry when Ursula went all evil sea-hag. Hell, I was kinda scared during that scene."

Tara smiled back before placing a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek and settling back into the sofa.

JJ had spent the night previous waking up every two hours, just like the night before that, but had calmed quickly on the times he didn't need feeding or a diaper change when Tara sang to him softly.

Still, both girls were exhausted so when Willow had suggested they put on some kids movies and try and relax as best they could for the afternoon, they had done just that.

Tara took one of the cushions lying near her and rested it over her stomach, reaching out and taking one of the baby's feet into her hand, marvelling, not for the first time, at how perfectly formed his miniature frame was.

At how perfect he was.

She tapped her fingers lightly up his leg before sighing softly.

"This is really good practice for when we have kids of our own, huh?"

Willow felt her breath catch in her throat. Tara's words echoed the same thoughts that had been running through her head ever since the baby had arrived.

Except as each second, minute and hour with JJ passed, as she fell more and more in love with him, her thoughts moved from the image of their future children to the child they had in front of them now.

She kept her hand snugly around the baby's waist as he continued to be transfixed by the cartoon in front of him, but turned her head to meet her wife's gaze.

"What if he was?"

Tara felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

Was Willow suggesting what she thought she was?

She cleared her throat before trying to speak, though it still came out in a quiet squeak.

"What if he was what?"

The side of Willow's lip quirked into a small smile.

"Our own, Tara."

Tara's eyes widened and she went to speak but Willow started again before she had a chance, her spare hand flying out in front of her and gesturing wildly.

"I know, I know. This is crazy. We've only had him two days. As, as babysitters. And we're both sleep deprived and quite possibly not thinking straight," she gushed before reaching down and grabbing her wife's hand, "But you've been thinking the same thing, baby. I can tell. I mean, what, you think we can just hand him back tomorrow?"

Tara closed her eyes and shook her head. As much as she'd been trying not to think about it, she knew if she had to hand the baby over to anyone else, knowing she'd never see him again, knowing that he could be passed from institution to institution without ever having a real home – she'd be heartbroken.

They'd be heartbroken.

But she knew she had to be realistic. They weren't talking about buying a kitten or bringing a hurt bird home to nurse back to heath. This was a real human being, whom they would be responsible for.

If they did this, their lives would be changed forever.

Tara moved her hand so their fingers were entwined and their palms were flat against each other as she looked her wife dead in the eye.

"Willow, this is a huge decision."

"I know," Willow replied, her tone as sincere and serious as Tara had ever heard her, "And it's not one we should take lightly. But, Tara, he's our boy. All I have to do is look at him and I know that. He even looks like us."

Tara smiled and brought their conjoined fingers up to lightly trace a line down the baby's nose, a familiar fluttering feeling happening inside her when his green orbs turned to gaze up at her.

"He does have your eyes..." she said softly, "I thought that the moment I saw him."

Willow nodded excitedly, her words starting to pour out of her mouth.

"And Tara, he's so calm. I mean, he has his screaming moments, quite a few, but when he's calm, he's...just so serene and peaceful. That's you down to the ground."

She smiled down at JJ and gave him stomach a small squeeze before raising her head again, waiting for Tara to look back up at her. When the blonde met her gaze again, Willow took her hand from her wife's and moved it up to cup her cheek.

"Baby, remember...remember when I got shot?" she asked gently, knowing the memories of that particular time hurt her wife a lot more than they hurt her, "How you made me talk to you to keep me awake?"

A flash of pain went across Tara's face and she dropped her gaze slightly.

"Of course. It's not something I'm gonna forget anytime soon."

Willow lightly stroked the skin under her thumb until the blonde looked up at her again. When she did, Willow nodded down at the baby with a broad smile.

"Tara, this is the little boy I was dreaming about, that I described to you. Complete with dimples and little pudgy hands and everything," she said, using her hold on the baby's stomach to hold up his hand and making him give a small wave, "I know you believe in fate, I do too. You got the call to collect him for a reason. It could've been any of the other social workers, but it was you. And it was you that fought to bring him into our home. No one else there would've been willing."

Willow watched as Tara took in all she was saying and leaned forwards to place the gentlest of kiss on her lips. When she pulled back, she moved the baby so he was sitting slightly on both of their laps, each of them keeping him steady with a hand either side of him.

Willow just smiled at her wife.

"I met you so that you could complete me, Tara. And I think we met this little guy so that he could complete our family."

Tara couldn't help the huge smile that graced her features as she fully processed everything they were both saying.

"Are we ready to be parents?" she asked, her entire face beaming.

"We could have decided to get pregnant and have 9 months to prepare," Willow replied, beaming as well, "But this little man needs us now. And we'll have to learn lots and fast, but we can do it. For him, we can do it."

Tara bit the side of her lip before nodding definitively.

"We can do it."

"We can?" Willow asked in almost disbelief, her eyes starting to shine with emotion.

"Yes," Tara replied quietly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "We can."

Willow's mouth hung open in shock for a moment before she swooped her head around and captured her wife's lips, kissing her with everything she had until JJ started to gurgle, making her pull back and bring him up to place a sloppy kiss against his head.

"We haven't forgotten about you, little dude. You're gonna be in our minds forever now," she told the baby as she brought him against her chest and hugged him tight, before regarding Tara seriously, "Um, okay, how do we...? I mean, legally, how do we do all this?"

Tara brought a hand up to her forehead, closing her eyes as she tried to think.

"We need to call Anya," she replied eventually, her mind starting to go into overdrive, "She'll know a family lawyer. We'll have to petition the courts for custody until we can adopt him properly."

"Adopt him. We're gonna adopt him," Willow said in awe, before snapping to attention, "Okay, okay. I'll go call Anya. Can you take...can you take our boy?"

Tara felt her heart clench and nodded, holding her arms out. Willow carefully put JJ in her wife's arms, smiling at him, before kissing his forehead and then moving up to kiss the blonde's lips.

"I love you," she whispered, then stroked JJ's hair, "I love both of you."

"I love you, too," Tara whispered back, leaning forwards for another chaste kiss.

Willow pulled back and looked into her wife's smiling eyes, cupping her cheek for a moment before moving her hand down and tapping a finger against JJ's nose. The baby gurgled in response and Willow's smile beamed before she stood up and scurried out of the room.

Tara held JJ up and kissed him on the nose.

"You are loved, safe and beautiful," she whispered to him and gazed into his eyes for a few seconds, "And very, very wise. You're an old soul, aren't you? Look at those beautiful green eyes."

Tara got lost in his eyes for another moment before a thought occured to her and she pulled the baby carrier over next to her, placing JJ in it gently before she reached into her pocket, took out her cell and scrolled through the phone book until she landed on the number she wanted and pressed the call button.

She listened as it rang until a voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello, Steph?" she said into the phone, holding it to her ear with her shoulder, "It's Tara. I'm really sorry to call you on a Sunday, but..."

Tara conversed with her boss over the next few minutes, telling her of the new developments.

"Okay. Thanks so much, Steph. And sorry again about the Sunday call. Oh and Steph? Would you mind keeping this to yourself for the moment? Thank you. Okay, bye."

Tara flipped her phone closed just as Willow came back in the room, beaming.

"Anya's on it. She's gonna call around her lawyer friends and get back to me soon. She was so cool about it all. Oh and I asked her not to tell Xand for now, just you know, don't wanna jinx it."

"I thought the same thing," Tara smiled as Willow sat beside her, "I called my boss, so she said she's behind it 100% and will give total departmental approval."

Willow bit down on her tongue slightly and started laughing.

"We're really doing this."

"We really are," Tara grinned, before lifting the carrier onto the coffee table so the baby was facing them and took one of his hands.

Willow took the other and smiled down at him.

"What do you think, little man? You want to be part of our family?"

JJ gurgled and both women felt his tiny hands wrap around one of their fingers.

Willow felt her eyes well with tears and turned to Tara.

"I think that means yes."


	103. Chapter 103

**Saga Vasuki **– Glad you thought so! :D

**Sky King Haruka Tenoh** – Yes, they are! :) I'm making the legal process as easy as possible (while still hopefully being semi-realistic) And yes, the others will definitely shocked.

**fire'n'water** – Lol, no, we had the same thought, I thought you meant place, not career-type job. I was just questioning because obviously I had Willow be the one who ended up suggesting it ;) And yes, they are definitely completely in tune with each other!

**Juggler** – Hey! Woo, caught up! :D And he definitely is ;)

**thedeel** – Hey there! I'm glad you like my stuff *blushes* And wow, thanks for the compliment! (I'm assuming you're not a Joss-hater and that it was a compliment :p)

**Emerald Demona **– I messaged you lol but I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

"Are you the Rosenberg-Maclays?"

Both Willow and Tara – who was carrying JJ in his carrier and had a diaper bag over her shoulder – turned from where they were standing outside the courthouse at the sound of the new voice and Willow nodded.

"Yes, I'm Willow, this is Tara. Are you–"

"Hallie. Hallie Rocha," the woman greeted them with a smile, shaking Willow's hand, "Your family lawyer."

"We can't thank you enough for taking the case," Willow replied warmly, "Really, we know it's all pretty sudden."

"And for getting us a hearing so quickly," Tara added, "I work for the DCF, I know these things normally take weeks at the very least."

"Well this is being classed as an emergency hearing," Hallie replied, "And Anya is the one who convinced the judge to slot you in, so your thanks should be going to her."

"Really?" Willow asked, turning to Tara with a surprised look, "She didn't tell us that. She just said a hearing had been called for this morning. Which was like 'whoa' since it's only Monday morning and we called her on a Sunday afternoon. Judges don't usually work Sunday afternoon's do they? We didn't like, make him or her cranky by pushing to get this hearing, did we? What if–"

"Honey, shush," Tara said, switching the carrier to her other hand and putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder, "It's okay."

"It's normal to be nervous," Hallie offered kindly, "But don't worry, Judge Cotton has been around for a while. She's a very nice and very fair judge."

"She'd want to be with a name like that," Willow laughed nervously.

"Judge Cotton..." Tara spoke up, mulling the name around in her head, "I don't think I know her."

"Like I said, she's very nice," Hallie reassured.

Tara looked nervous for a moment.

"Do you know whether she has a more...liberal or conservative view on things?"

Willow's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh my god, you think we won't get him 'cause we're gay? I-I didn't even think of that. I-I thought..."

Hallie quickly put a hand up in front of her and shook her head.

"That won't be an issue with her."

Willow exhaled in relief and Hallie pointed towards the courthouse before walking ahead and into the building. She led them over to a small bench and sat down, indicating for the other two to sit as well. They did and Tara put the carrier on the floor.

"This is him?" Hallie asked, peering into the carrier at the sleeping baby.

"This is him. JJ," Willow confirmed, with a smile and a glance downwards, "Anya said it was okay to bring him with us. We both took the day off work but we didn't want to just leave him with a sitter, not so soon."

"You can bring him in," Hallie smiled, before adopting a business tone, "So you know we're petitioning for temporary custody today pending an adoption application. The judge may or may not ask you to give testimonies, but if she does, all you'll have to do is recount the details of how the baby got into your care. I have all the paperwork and references in here."

"That sounds good," Tara nodded, before looking at the lawyer, "Do you work cases like this a lot, Hallie?"

"I work a lot of cases on abused and neglected children," Hallie answered, "I like to think I can hear the cries of wronged children and try to help them."

Willow smiled and turned to look at her wife.

"I like to think that about Tara, too."

Tara blushed and JJ chose that moment to start to whimper in his carrier. Tara reached down and picked him up, cradling him against her chest as his sobs got louder.

"That's his hungry cry," Willow said, rooting through the diaper bag Tara had put on the floor and taking out the compartmentalised Tupperware box she'd turned into a makeshift formula holder, along with a bottle that already had water in it, before turning to Hallie, "Sorry. Just one second."

"No problem," Hallie replied as Willow tipped the powder into the bottle and began to shake it.

"Here you go, little man," Willow said softly, handing the bottle to her wife.

Tara brought the bottle to JJ's mouth.

"Eat up, good boy."

"You're wonderful with him," Hallie commented, smiling, "You'll be excellent parents once all this legal stuff is dealt with."

Willow and Tara shared a loving smile for a moment before Willow focused back on Hallie.

"The legal stuff," she started, "Anya talked us through it, but you have a better knowledge when it comes to family court. Do you think it's at least likely that things will go in our favour? I don't think we'll cope if we have to give him up."

"We'll fight to the death before we let someone take him," Tara said in a serious tone, before smiling down at the baby, "He's our boy."

Willow had to smile at the protective 'Momma Bear' instinct her wife was displaying and saw Hallie was about to speak before a young man walked up to them, addressing the lawyer.

"You're up."

* * *

"Court is called into session."

Judge Cotton, a woman in her mid-fifties with shoulder-length blonde hair and a warm face banged her gavel before locking her fingers together, a hint of a smile on her face.

"This is a bit of an unusual case. It's not often I'm approached for temporary custody for a child from a non-family member. Especially a child so young."

Willow – who was sitting between Hallie and Tara, with JJ in his carrier at their feet, at the small desk in the small courtroom, the only other people besides them and the judge in the room being the clerk and court reporter – paled when she heard that but Hallie just smiled.

"Your honour, this is an all-round unusual case. The child in question was abandoned at a Safe Haven point last Friday, after which he was placed in the custodial care of Tara Rosenberg-Maclay, one of the petitioners, as an agent of The Department of Children and Families, after it became clear that no foster services were available that were equipped with enough capabilities to care for a newborn."

"Yes, I read the report," Judge Cotton replied, though not harshly, "And I'm right in assuming that DCF are petitioning the court for the termination of parental rights for the child's natural parents?"

"Correct, your honour, which is why we're applying for temporary custody until an adoption application can be filed, following that termination."

"I see," the judge nodded, looking through the papers she had in front of her, "And I see that the local DCF branch support this claim in its entirety and are confident in leaving Baby 4192–"

"JJ," Willow interrupted without thinking, "His name is JJ."

The judge smiled at that and nodded.

"Let the record reflect that Baby 4192 will be referred to as 'JJ' from now on. DCF are confident in leaving _JJ_ in the custody of the petitioners. I'd like to hear testimony from..." Judge Cotton leafed through her papers, "Tara Rosenberg-Maclay. Could you approach the witness box please?"

Willow turned and gave Tara a smile of support, squeezing her hand, which she'd been holding underneath the table. She was secretly thankful that Tara had been the one called up, since she knew her wife had been in family court multiple times before and would at least know the appropriate manner in which to speak to the judge.

Tara accepted the silent show of support from her wife before she stood up and confidently walked across the courtroom and into the witness box, sitting on the seat there and facing the judge.

"Can you state your name and age for the record please?" Judge Cotton asked.

"Tara Rosenberg-Maclay, 25 years old."

"Thank you," the judge smiled, "Can you detail the events that led up to b– JJ being placed in your care?"

"Of course," Tara nodded, taking a deep breath before she began to recount the story, "Last Friday I received a phone call from Buffalo General Hospital telling me an infant had been abandoned there, since they were a Safe Haven point."

The judge held up one hand.

"Your occupation is as a social worker in the local DCF branch?"

Tara nodded.

"Yes, your honour," she replied, clearing her throat nervously for a moment before continuing, "I relayed the information I had received to my supervisor, Stephanie Peterson, and she asked that I collect the infant. I went to the hospital and collected him and the necessary paperwork before returning to the DCF offices. The hospital had checked their records and there was no record of his birth, so no other family members could be contacted."

Judge Cotton nodded along as Tara spoke.

"And at what time did this all occur?"

Tara thought for a moment before speaking.

"Between the hours of 1.30pm and 2.15-2.45pm."

The judge looked off in thought for a moment

"So by 2pm last Friday, May 21st, social services had assumed custody of the infant."

Tara nodded again.

"That's right."

"Okay," Judge Cotton replied before smiling again, "Please, continue."

"Right," Tara responded, placing her palms flat on her knees to stop herself from fidgeting, "Well on my return to the offices, it had been discovered that of the emergency foster care homes, none were available to bring a newborn into their house. The next option was a group residential home, but I felt that they wouldn't have the capabilities to care for a newborn."

The judge inhaled for a moment, her eyes narrowing just slightly.

"Our state homes provide excellent care for children in need."

"I agree wholeheartedly, your honour," Tara hastened to reassure, "I know our system would be a loss without them. But given the special requirements presented for the care of a one-day old child, I didn't feel those requirements could be met without at the very least being to the detriment of the other children in the home."

Judge Cotton gave the barest hint of a smile, but her eyes seemed happy by that answer.

"Go on."

Tara visibly exhaled that she hadn't pissed off the judge and glanced over at Willow who smiled in support. Tara smiled back and focused back on the judge.

"When it became apparent that placing him in a residential home would be the only option available, I offered to assume his care until such time as an appropriate home could be found for him."

Judge Cotton raised an eyebrow,

"That goes over and beyond your call of duty, Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay. What prompted you to make such an offer?"

Tara was stopped from responding as a shrill cry suddenly echoed throughout the room. Her head shot to the side as she saw Willow scramble to pick JJ up and cuddle him close to her. The redhead was about to stand up and leave the room when JJ let out a small gurgle and stopped crying, falling asleep in Willow's arms.

The judge watched the scene play out, a mixture of fascination and esteem flashing in her eyes before focusing back on Tara when the baby had settled fully.

Tara kept watching her wife with JJ for a moment before Willow nodded towards the judge, her eyes wide and Tara snapped to attention, looking back at Judge Cotton.

"Sorry," she said, clearing her throat, "Can you repeat the question?"

Judge Cotton waved a hand dismissively.

"Quite alright. I asked what prompted you to offer to take the infant into your care?"

"Um, well..." Tara was at a loss of what to say for a moment before she decided to speak from the heart, "To be honest, your honour, I felt a connection to him. I've been told I have a tendency to get too involved in the cases I work on, and I'd be lying if I said that that probably wasn't the case, but this was different. I can't say I brought him back to my home, to our home, with the intention that I would be in family court fighting to keep him just three days later, but both myself and my wife fell in love with that little boy. You said before that you don't usually get cases for temporary custody from non-family members, but, your honour...we are his family. We may not be linked to him by blood, but he's a member of our family now."

The judge listened to Tara's impassioned plea, that small hint of a smile never leaving her lips and nodded to herself.

"Alright, thank you, Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay. You can return to your seat."

Tara exhaled slowly and stood up, wiping her hands against her skirt as she made her way back to her seat, stroking the top of JJ's hair, since he was now asleep back in his carrier before re-taking her wife's hand.

"You did great," Willow whispered, squeezing the blonde's hand.

Tara gave a small, weak smile and Willow just squeezed her hand again.

"Okay," the judge's loud voice reverberated loudly throughout the room a moment later, "I don't think I need to take this into deliberation."

Tara sighed dejectedly; if the judge had made up her mind already it probably wasn't in their favour.

"It's evident that a deep bond has been formed with the child over this short but obviously influential time. I've read over the financial records you provided and can see you both hold steady government jobs. I've also observed, albeit only for a short time, how you interact with the infant. I can see no reason why it isn't in the child's best interest to stay with the women who have been caring for him. So," Judge Cotton smiled down from the bench, "I hereby grant joint temporary legal and physical custody of the infant in question to Willow and Tara Rosenberg-Maclay, pending the termination of the parental rights and an adoption application by the aforementioned women. I also order a document be drawn to note the infant's name until such a time as an adoptive birth certificate can be produced. Good luck with your adoption application, ladies. I have no doubt you'll be successful. Case dismissed."

The judge stood and left though a back door as Willow and Tara both stared after her for a moment, their mouth's hanging open until the redhead snapped to attention and turned to Hallie.

"Did she say...? Does that mean...?"

"He's yours," Hallie replied, smiling widely, "Congratulations."

"He's ours," Willow repeated quietly, before turning to Tara, eyes wide, "He's ours!"

"I heard," Tara said in a whisper, a tear rolling down her cheek before she wrapped her arms around her wife, "He's ours."

Willow squeezed the blonde tightly before moving her head and kissing her firmly, trying to convey the flurry of love and emotion going through her.

Tara cupped the redhead's cheeks and kissed back for a few moments before pulling back and glancing down at the carrier, a mirth-filled laugh escaping her lips.

She leant down and picked the baby up, cradling him between herself and her wife and watching as his eyes fluttered open.

"You hear that, little man? Not that you weren't already, but now you're officially part of our family."

Willow grinned wildly at the blonde's words before speaking herself.

"We're not just the two nice ladies who were taking care of you anymore, JJ. Now we're your mommies."

Tara's breath caught in her throat again.

"Mommies..." she whispered quietly, almost to herself, gazing down at JJ, "I'm your Mommy."

"You wanna be Mommy?" Willow asked with a laugh, "Okay. How 'bout you call me Momma, JJ? Not that you're gonna be speaking for a while, but still. I'm your Momma. Yes I am, little dude. I'm your Momma."

Willow cooed down at the baby who let out a small squeal, but it appeared to be a happy one. They were disturbed from anymore family interaction as the clerk walked towards them.

"Could you follow me please? I have all the necessary documentation I need you to sign."

"Oh, of course," Tara replied, wiping the last of the stray tears that had been falling from her eyes and putting JJ back in his carrier.

The couple stood up and Willow grabbed the handle of the carrier as Hallie finished putting all her papers back in her briefcase. The three women – and JJ – followed the clerk into a small room in the back where Willow and Tara signed all the paperwork that was handed to them.

"And what's the child's full name?" the clerk asked, as he stapled two pages together and put them in the 'completed' pile, "A notarised addendum will be added to all of his files until the adoptive birth cert is drawn, like Judge Cotton explained."

"Oh, we haven't..." Willow started before turning to Tara, "What about Jacob? I mean, we'll be calling him JJ obviously but for official stuff."

"Jacob," Tara said under her breath before she gave a half-smile and nodded, "Jacob. I like it. Yea. Definitely, Jacob."

"And a middle name?" the clerk asked, oblivious to the fact that he was disturbing a moment between the couple.

"James?" Tara asked her wife, "In keeping with the 'J' theme."

"Jacob James," Willow grinned, "JJ. Perfect. Do you like that, hun?"

Willow ran her finger down the baby's nose, who stayed peacefully sleeping.

"Well he's not arguing," Willow said with a laugh before turning back up to look at the clerk, "His full name is Jacob James Rosenberg-Maclay."

"Excellent..." the clerk said under his breath, before pushing a piece of paper towards couple, "If I could just get both of your signatures on the designated lines there..."

Both women signed their names at the place the clerk was pointing before he pulled it back and smiled.

"You're free to go. And you've got an adorable little boy."

"We know," Willow replied, a permanent grin attached to her face, "But thank you."

"No problem," the clerk smiled, giving a wave as everyone went to leave, "Nice to see you again, Hallie."

Hallie waved back and followed the new family out of the courthouse until they were standing on the stairs outside again.

"Hallie, we can't even begin to thank you," Tara said to the lawyer, "Words can't even describe..."

"You were the one who won the judge over," Hallie smiled, "But I am happy to be of service."

"What's the situation now, Hallie?" Willow enquired, "Where exactly do we go from here?"

Hallie transferred her briefcase from one hand to the other.

"Well temporary custody lasts for 90 days, but we can have your adoption application ready to lodge as soon as the termination of parental rights has been granted, which should be sometime this week. Given the special circumstances and the fact that you work for the DCF, Tara, we should be able to push the application through as soon as possible. I'll do everything I can and keep you informed, but neither of you should be worrying about anything but spending time with JJ."

"Thank you so much, Hallie," Willow replied, "We owe you everything."

"No problem," Hallie smiled, "I'm delighted I was able to help your family in any way possible. I better go, I have to be back in court at 10am, but I'll call you as soon as there's a new development."

Hallie departed with a wave and a smile as Willow turned to Tara, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Tara, we're parents."

"I know," Tara replied, her smile beaming, "Willow, we have so much we need to buy. A stroller for one, my arm is killing me."

Willow giggled and relieved her wife of the carrier as Tara stated talking again.

"We're gonna need to get him a bunch more onesies, some nice outfits too and one of those proper bottle sanitizers instead of just using boiling water and some toys, he needs some proper toys. And one of those carrier things, you know that you attach to the front of your chest, otherwise our arms will just fall off. We're gonna have to convert one of the spare rooms into a proper nursery, with a crib! He needs a crib! Obviously he's going to be sleeping in our room for a while, but he'll grow out of that Moses basket quickly. A changing table, all of our towels are going to be ruined otherwise–"

"The babbling is clearly starting to rub off," Willow said to herself before putting her spare hand on her wife's arm, making her stop talking, "We're gonna have to look into taking some parental leave, but I think it goes without saying we're taking the rest of the week off of work. It's not like we're gonna get a chance for any other holidays this year, so we may as well take some holiday time now. We'll get everything we need. The room next to ours is painted blue, so we'll get Jesse and Xand to help move the bed out of there and put a crib in. We've got enough supplies at home to get us through the next day or so, so tomorrow we go shopping and buy him whatever he needs. Today, let's just be a family together. Okay?"

"Okay," Tara nodded, exhaling slowly, her body and mind still completely shocked by everything that had happened, "That sounds good."

Willow smiled and moved her hand down to entwine it with the blonde, then glanced down at the baby.

"Come on, JJ. Let's get you home."


	104. Chapter 104

**fire'n'water **– Lol, well I take your non-Joss-liking compliment too. :) And yes, I thought some Tara-babble was needed!

**Saga Vasuki **– It's bound to happen after all their years together!

**Emerald Demona – **Lol, don't worry, if I start a story I _will_ finish it no matter what. I gotta admit, I'm not a Twilight fan and I've never seen the movies, so that definitely wasn't what I was going for lol. And his name, it was a bit of a funny thing when I was deciding on it, because, for Willow and Tara it started as a nickname. When Willow started calling him JJ, it was a pet name because she didn't want to call him 'baby', and at that stage, wasn't thinking, at least out loud that it would end of being his permanent name or that they'd be his parents. But by the time all of that came about, he was JJ to them, so they weren't going to change it. Jacob James came about more as an extension of JJ than them actually deciding on a particular baby name.

**Sky King Haruka Tenoh **– Lol, who wouldn't want to rub off on Tara! Yep, I wanted his name to fit his nickname since that's who he was to Willow and Tara. More family time and some shopping to come! And everyone's reactions!

**Juggler **– Hey, I'm glad you like the name :) And I just had to include Hallie hehe.

* * *

"Is this room even big enough?"

Tara cast a sidelong glance at her wife and raised an eyebrow.

"Willow, it's the exact same size as our room. If we can fit both of our adult bodies into that one, the baby can fit his little one into this one."

"But he'll need so much stuff!" Willow replied, waking further into the now-guest room, but what would be the baby's room, holding JJ in her arms, "Will it all fit?"

Tara walked through the door and into the room as well, looking around for a few moments.

"Well, we can put the crib here," she said, walking over to the wall opposite the window, "So the sun won't be shining directly on it. And so he's safe from the blind cords or if the window breaks somehow."

"Good thinking," Willow replied with a smile before gesturing at the wall she was standing in front of, "And then we can put a changing table here and keep the dresser beside it for his clothes."

Tara smiled and nodded

"And we can buy a cheap second-hand armchair to put next to the crib for night feeds."

"Yes!" Willow agreed with excitement, then patted the wall right beside the window, "And we can set a bookshelf up here."

Tara smirked slightly.

"He won't be reading for a while."

Willow stuck her tongue out.

"We can fill it with teddy bears until he's old enough to learn the joy of books."

Tara walked over to her wife and bumped their shoulders together playfully.

"See? Everything will fit perfectly."

"Yea..." Willow replied with a soft smile, before spinning around to face her wife, eyes wide, "Can we get those big letter things to hang on the wall? You know, to spell out his name?"

Tara quirked both her lips and her eyebrow.

"His full name?"

"No, goof," Willow replied with a playful roll of her eyes, "Just JJ."

"Of course we can," Tara responded with a warm smile, "We could put a border around the room too. Make it more kiddie than just the blue."

Willow looked around the room, nodding as she did so, before shrugging.

"We could just make it kiddie with teddies and toys and stuff. Maybe a few pictures. That way we can just change it as he gets older to what he wants without having to completely re-do the walls. Blue's a solid colour for a growing boy."

Tara took one of JJ's feet and gave it a small tickle.

"He might prefer pink."

Willow lifted the baby up and kissed his forehead.

"And we'll love him no matter what."

JJ looked his redheaded mother in the eye for a moment, then suddenly started whimpering before bursting into full blown tears.

Both women spoke at the same time.

"Hungry cry."

The couple shared a smile and Willow bounced the baby in her arms to comfort him.

"I'll go get him a bottle."

"I'll be down in a few minutes," Tara replied, stroking the baby's head as he started to quieten, "I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Willow smiled at her wife before starting to walk out the door, "Come on, honey, I'll get you some food."

She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, placing JJ in his carrier as she went over to the feeding stuff.

"Okay, my beautiful boy, you have a choice of formula or formula? What's it gonna be?"

JJ gurgled in his carrier, sitting atop the island and Willow laughed.

"Formula it is, little man."

She made up the mixture and shook the bottle up and down just as Tara walked into the room, back from the bathroom.

"There's my family," Tara grinned, going over and wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist from behind, "Hey, you."

"God, Tara, I still can't believe it," Willow whispered, leaning into the embrace, "We're mothers. He's our child."

"Our little boy," Tara replied softly, taking a hold of one of JJ's feet, "And it's only been a matter of hours since the hearing, I think it's normal that it's gonna take some time to sink in."

Willow chuckled quietly.

"Well I guess that's true. I think I'm getting used to no sleep, as well. Like, we got what, 3 hours last night? And I'm totally fine."

Tara grinned and tightened her hold.

"That's definitely a good thing. 'Cause it's gonna be a while before we get a full night again. And I think we're maybe running on adrenaline today."

"Adrenaline and buckets full of happiness," Willow replied, still staring down at JJ, who was looking back up at his new mothers wide-eyed, "Look at that precious little angel. God if you told me when I left work on Friday that by the end of the weekend I'd be a mom to the most beautiful little boy on the planet, I'd have said you were stir crazy."

"The most magical of things happen at the most unexpected times," Tara responded quietly, "And you're definitely magical, JJ."

"Jacob James Rosenberg-Maclay," Willow said proudly, "Dad's gonna like that we gave you a nice, strong, Jewish name, JJ."

JJ made a small sound of annoyance and smacked his lips together slightly.

"Oh right," Willow said, removing herself from Tara's embrace and sitting on a stool, picking JJ up and cradling him, bringing the bottle she had made up to his mouth, "Lunch. Sorry, little man. Blame Mommy. She distracted me with her nice strong arms. This is the last of that pack of formula, by the way, Tare. I thought we had enough to do us until at least tomorrow but he's been hungry. Big day for all of us huh?"

Tara, grinning and lost in her own thought from being called 'Mommy' didn't register her wife's words until the redhead kicked her shin lightly since her hands were occupied with feeding JJ.

"Earth to Tara. Anyone home? Baby?"

"Hmm? Oh right, I'm sorry," Tara said, snapping herself from her daze, "We need formula?"

"Yea," Willow replied with a curious smile, "Where did you just go?"

"Just got lost in my own happiness for a sec," Tara smiled, before grabbing her wallet from the island, "I'll go get some formula. Do we need anything else?"

Willow looked at her wife seriously.

"Coffee."

Tara let out a low laugh and nodded.

"I'll get the jumbo jar."

"Good idea," Willow nodded, gently taking the finished bottle from the baby's mouth before a thought occured to her, "Baby, we haven't told anyone about this. We need to tell Dad and Michelle and everyone! We need to introduce this little guy."

"Oh god, yea," Tara replied, wondering how that quite important task had slipped her mind and putting it down to the excitement and bewildering day it had been, "Do you want to call everyone and ask them to come over after work? Don't tell them why, we'll surprise them."

"World's biggest surprise," Willow responded with a playful scoff, putting a dishcloth over her shoulder and bringing the baby up, patting his back lightly, "But I like that idea. I'll call them while you're out. JJ should go for a nap so he won't give the surprise away by crying or something."

Tara was about to respond when JJ let out a loud burp, making Willow laugh.

"That's my boy."

Tara smiled at her wife with their child.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't have too much fun without me."

"We won't," Willow grinned, turning JJ back around, "You have a kiss goodbye for Mommy, JJ?"

JJ made a small noise which Tara took as a sound of approval and she walked over to him, taking him from the redhead's hands and holding him close to her chest, kissing the top of his head.

"Bye JJ. Mommy loves you," she said quietly, her eyes closing as she inhaled from the top of the baby's head, "Mommy loves you."

Willow watched Tara rock JJ lightly in her arms and put a hand on her wife's hip, making the blonde open her eyes.

"Why don't we take a family trip to the store?" Willow suggested with a smile, "We can all go together."

Tara was about to protest that it would be much simpler for her to just go by herself but thought better of it straight away and smiled back.

"Yea. I think that's a good idea."

"I wouldn't be able to leave him either, Tare," Willow replied with a small grin, "Not even for twenty minutes to go to the store, not today. He needs both his mothers around him and we need our little man. Now does Momma get a kiss?"

Tara's smile got wider and she leant down to place a soft, loving kiss on the redhead's lips, careful to keep JJ supported against her.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible," Tara whispered into the kiss, "You and JJ mean everything to me."

Willow reciprocated the sentiment by moving her lips gently against the blonde's until Tara pulled back and kissed the baby on top of his head.

"Go to Momma for a second, sweetie," Tara said, holding JJ out for Willow to take, "Good boy."

Willow held JJ as Tara grabbed the carrier and put the straps over the side, then took JJ back and strapped him into the seat.

"I'll go get him settled in the car," Tara asked as she smiled down at the baby, "Will you call everyone quickly?"

"Oh yea, sure," Willow nodded, whipping out her cell phone from her pocket, "I'm on it."

Tara took the handle of the carrier and walked JJ to the car, strapping him in securely there as well. She smiled when she saw that his eyes had closed and he was sleeping again before quietly shutting the door and hopping into the driver's seat.

Willow appeared a moment later and got in the passenger seat, a wide smile on her face.

"They're all gonna be here around 7ish. I just said we decided to have an impromptu get-together to celebrate the start of summer."

"Xander and Jesse didn't ask why you weren't in work?" Tara asked as she started the car and pulled out of their driveway, "Shit, I didn't think about Alice and Michelle. They're definitely gonna be suspicious."

"Little ears, Tara!" Willow hissed, glancing into the backseat, before blushing, "I'm not sure about Alice and Michelle, 'cause I just told Jesse to bring Al along and left a message for Dad to do the same with Michelle. Buff's coming along with Angel and I told Becky to be at her computer, I was thinking we could Skype her and Brian. And um...well Xand and Jess just thought I took the day off so we could, you know..._spend the day together_."

Tara's eyes widened and her head flung around to gape at Willow as they stopped in front of a traffic light.

"You told them that!"

"No," Willow replied defensively, "Xander just said something about 'enjoying our snugly time' and well, what was I supposed to say? I'm actually not helping you take down the baddies 'cause, hmm, I dunno, I have a child now? Not the kind of news you tell someone over the phone."

"You could've said you were sick," Tara said, still a little bit peeved as the light turned to green and she continued driving.

Willow rolled her eyes to herself.

"If I was sick, we wouldn't have been throwing a get-together this evening, would we? I can't have them thinking I don't take my job seriously either."

Tara scoffed.

"And letting them think you took off work so we could have sex all day is taking your job seriously?"

Willow dropped her head into her hands and let out a frustrated sigh as Tara turned into the carpark of the grocery store.

"Tara, today has been one of the happiest days of my life. Can we please not ruin it by having a stupid fight over an even stupider topic? Who the heck cares what anyone thinks about why we're not in work? We're not there because we were making our family. You, me and our little boy."

Tara turned off the engine as she parked in a parking space and turned to Willow, reaching over to take one of her hands.

"I'm sorry."

Willow raised her head, her features softened.

"It's okay. I just don't want this day...spoiled in my memory because we're both exhausted new mommies and getting tetchy with each other."

"I know," Tara replied softly, squeezing her wife's hand, "But I am sorry. I didn't mean to get snappy. It's been an exhausting day, is all. And it's only lunchtime."

Willow let out a low laugh.

"How about we have a family nap when we get home? He's gone down for a long sleep about this time over the weekend, so hopefully he'll stay out for a while and we can catch up on some shut-eye?"

"That sounds...really, really good," Tara replied with a tired laugh, then glanced into the backseat, "I'll run in and get the formula. No point risking waking him up with the loud noises in there. Do we have enough diapers?"

Willow thought for a moment.

"Maybe get another pack just in case? It would not be pretty if we ran out."

Tara smiled again and leaned over to place a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"Okay. Be right back."

Willow watched the blonde leave the car and walk quickly into the store. She turned in her seat and looked at the sleeping baby for a while until her wife returned only minutes later and put a plastic bag on the floor of the backseat before hopping back into the driver seat.

"That was quick," Willow commented quietly, adjusting her gaze towards the blonde.

"There were no queues," Tara responded, "And I hurried. Wanted to get back to my family."

The couple shared a smile for a moment before Tara turned the engine back on and began the short drive home. They drove in a calm, comfortable silence for several minutes until Willow started gesturing wildly to the left, speaking in a hushed but demanding tone.

"Tara, pull over!"

"What?" Tara asked, switching her gaze between her wife and the road, "Why, what's wrong?"

Willow pointed at a particular free parking spot.

"Baby, just pull over, right over there, quick!"

Tara swiftly pulled the car over into the space Willow was gesturing at and turned off the engine, turning to stare at the redhead.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Willow replied, before pointing out the window with a grin "There's a baby store."

Tara turned to look out the window and saw they were parked outside a small store with the name 'Lullaby' written in cursive lettering above the door and a small window display set up to look like a nursery. She turned back to Willow and looked at her pointedly.

"Willow, a baby store? I thought there was something wrong!"


	105. Chapter 105

**Sky King Haruka Tenoh** – Lol, I probably would have said that too! But they did agree to get that the next day lol. And don't worry, they will both be smart :D They won't have to wait too long ;)

**Saga Vasuki** – Lol, glad you think so!

**fire'n'water** – I would have baby ADD if I was Willow too! Hehe. Yea, these last few chapters are 'mostly filler' (imagine Willow singing it lol) and then the Epilogue just to wrap things up, but I thought it'd be good to show just some time of them adjusting to the new baby.

**Juggler** – Glad you liked! Reactions next chapter!

* * *

_**Okay guys, just letting you know this will be the last week of posting for this story!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Willow scowled.

"Hey, no fighting, remember?" she said before realising she was breaking her own rule and bit her lip apologetically, "I'm sorry. Sorry I worried you. But I got excited when I saw the baby store."

Tara's features softened and she shot a wink in her wife's direction to let her know they were okay before gesturing towards the store.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure that place has really nice things, but boutique shops are really expensive. And I thought we were gonna wait 'til tomorrow to go get the things we need for him?"

"We are," Willow nodded, before adding meekly, "I just thought we could get him a nice outfit for this evening. You know, to introduce him to everyone in?"

The side of Tara's lips quirked upwards.

"Oh," she replied, her smile getting a little wider, "You know, that's a great idea. It looks pretty quiet in there, we could probably carry him in and not disturb him too much."

"I'll get him," Willow grinned, jumping out of the passenger seat and opening the back door, "We should get him a sailor suit, he'd look so cute in a sailor suit."

"Let's see what they have," Tara replied with a chuckle, exiting the car as well and locking it.

Willow cradled JJ in her arms, holding his body and head and smiled when he stayed fast asleep.

"I know he wakes up a lot, but man, when he sleeps, he sleeps deep," she said with a small laugh, before lowering her voice and whispering in JJ's ear, despite the fact he wasn't going to hear, "Mommy does that, too."

Tara opened the door to the store and held it open for Willow to walk through. Once they were both inside they were greeted by a woman, somewhere in her mid-thirties with long, dark-brown hair.

"Welcome to Lullaby, for all your baby's needs. I'm Jane," she said with a pleasant smile, before her eyes settled on JJ and her smile got wider, "Beautiful little boy. What's his name?"

"Jacob. But we call him JJ," Willow smiled, looking down at him, "Our little angel."

Jane continued to smile at the interaction before bringing her hands together silently, so as not to disturb the baby.

"Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Tara started to cast her eyes over the contents of the store.

"We we're thinking of just picking him up an outfit or two."

"Well our clothing selection is right over here," Jane said, pointing to an area of the store off to the left, "Feel free to browse. If there's anything else you need..."

"Thanks, Jane," Willow said, already walking over to the clothing and letting out a quiet but excited squeal, "Tara, look at all of these! They're so cute!"

Tara followed her wife over and smiled at all collection of miniature clothing set out on small racks or laid out on display tables. Willow went to one side as she began to browse, holding JJ to her chest with one arm, while Tara went to the other side.

They both looked through the different outfits for a few minutes until they met in the middle of their search, both holding things in their hands. Tara held up what she'd picked up first; a pair of black cotton corduroy pants with a white polo shirt and green vest/waistcoat, the same colour as JJ's eyes.

Willow looked at the small outfit, imagining what it would look like on and instantly began nodding her head.

"Oh, baby," she grinned, "We have to get him that. He has to wear that tonight. Look at the little waistcoat!"

"I know," Tara grinned back, "It's the same colour as his eyes. Yours too."

Willow smiled down at the baby, then up at her wife.

"Great find, Tare-bear."

"What did you see?" Tara asked, taking the items in Willow's hand since the redhead couldn't hold them out with the baby in her arms. Her heart melted when she saw what her wife had chosen, "Willow these are adorable!"

The redhead had picked up two t-shirts, a red one with white lettering that said 'Mommy's Little Guy' and a blue one with black lettering that said 'Momma's Boy'. Each t-shirt had a tiny pair of denim pants attached.

"They're expensive too," Willow said in a whisper, "But we have to get them, right? We can get the rest of his clothes from JC Penny or wherever, but I mean, these are sooo cute."

Tara turned the price tag over and inhaled sharply when she saw the figures but after another quick look at the front and seeing the wording, her heart made the decision to overrule the logical part of her brain that said paying that amount of money for such little material was ridiculous.

"We'll get them," she smiled softly, "Definitely. Come on, we'll pay for these and get my little guy home."

"Hey, he may be Mommy's little guy, but he's Momma's boy too," Willow whispered with a playful grin as they walked towards the sales counter, "You don't get to have sole claim on him."

"I wouldn't want to," Tara replied as she placed the items in her hand down at the table, "No matter what, he's [i[ours[/i]."

Willow felt a warmth spread throughout her body and turned away slightly, patting the baby's back as she smiled at him.

Tara could faintly hear her whisper 'ours, ours, ours'.

She turned her attention back to Jane over the counter, who rung up the items and folded them carefully into a small white paper bag.

"These t-shirts are some of our bestsellers," she commented, then looked over in Willow's direction, "He's very quiet. You're lucky."

"You haven't heard him scream," Tara chuckled, opening her wallet and handing Jane a couple of notes, "But we're definitely lucky."

Jane put the cash in the register before handing Tara back her change with the bag.

"Thank you for your custom. And congratulations."

"Thank you," Tara replied for them before going over to Willow and squeezing her shoulder, "All done."

Willow nodded and started to walk out of the store, Tara opening the doors on the way as she placed JJ back into his carrier and securely strapped him in. She brushed her lips against his temple before quietly closing the car door and hopping into the passenger seat, where Tara was already strapping herself in.

She pulled her own seatbelt across her chest and grinned at her wife.

"Now aren't you glad I made you pull over."

Tara took her hands from the key in the ignition and turned to the redhead.

"Yes," she answered, turning Willow's chin and placing a warm and soft kiss on her lips before pulling back , "But please try to avoid almost giving me a heart attack next time."

"No heart attacks," Willow nodded diligently, "Check."

Tara smiled and turned the engine on before backing out of the parking space. Willow moved to rest her hand on Tara's atop the gearstick for the duration of the short journey home, content to stay quiet and hear the steady breathing of JJ from the backseat.

When they arrived back at their house, Willow again went to carry the baby and brought his sleeping form straight upstairs. Tara followed with their bag of purchases and set it on the floor beside their dresser and watched her wife put JJ in his Moses basket and cover him with the blanket.

"He's still completely out," Willow whispered as she kicked off her shoes before sitting on the end of the mattress. "I think bed is calling."

"Calling us both," Tara whispered back as she went over to the curtains and closed them across.

The room darkened considerably, though the sunlight shining in from underneath made it easy to still see. She turned back around to see Willow shaking herself free of her black pants and pulling her bra down one arm, leaving her in just her t-shirt and panties before she got into the bed,

Tara copied her wife's actions, but she removed her blouse completely and pulled an old t-shirt from the dresser over her body before slipping in beside the redhead and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I love you," Willow whispered, smiling as she stared into her wife's eyes.

Tara smiled softly and squeezed the smaller girl's hip.

"I love you, too."

She leaned her head forwards and met her wife in a gentle kiss. Willow sighed softly into the kiss and brought one hand up to cup the back of the blonde's neck so she could deepen it, letting their tongues languidly caress each other for a few minutes until Tara's tongue got more insistent.

Willow responded eagerly, her fingers moving down her wife's shoulder and to her chest. She stopped her hand right above Tara's breasts and pulled back, both of their breathing heavy.

A look passed between them. An intense, lusty look filled with a mixture of need and want that both knew they wouldn't be able to resist.

Willow licked her lips in response before glancing over the blonde's shoulder.

"The baby..."

"He's asleep," Tara replied quietly, her gaze dropping down to the redhead's parted lips, "If he wakes up, we'll stop. He's gonna be sleeping in here for the next little while, Willow. We can't just stop being together. He can't see a thing from down there."

Willow seemed hesitant for a moment before taking one look at her wife's darkened orbs. She nodded, shuffling her body as close to her wife's as she could.

"We have to be quiet."

"Don't stop kissing me and we won't make a sound," Tara whispered, her hand running along the back of Willow's bare thigh, "You're not too tired are you? It's okay if you are."

Willow moved forwards and passionately kissed her wife, rolling them over so she was on top.

"I'm never too tired for you," she whispered back, trailing kisses down the blonde's neck then moving back up to look in her eyes, "I wanna make love with the mother of my child."

Tara felt a lump rise in her throat and grinned wildly.

"Me too."

Willow pressed her lips firmly against the taller girl's, sitting back on her heels and pulling Tara with her. She rid her wife of her t-shirt first before pulling her own over her head and pushed herself back fell down onto the mattress on top of Tara, their chests heaving together, making their nipples brush off each other.

Tara gasped sharply and arched her back momentarily before moving her hand up to cup the redhead's cheek, feeling their hot breath co-mingling with each other.

"I love you."

Willow nuzzled their noses together lightly.

"I love you."

The whispered words were the last things the two said to one another as their lips permanently attached to each other, their hands moving downwards to divest each other of their panties.

Willow felt Tara's hands cup her ass and bit back a moan as she brought her own hands up to caress her wife's breasts. Their kissing got more heated as they fondled each other's flesh until Willow couldn't take anymore teasing and entwined her fingers with the blonde's, bringing their conjoined hands between their bodies.

Their kissing slowed to a degree as both sets of eyes opened, Willow's green orbs staring into Tara's azure blue depths as they gently entered each other with two fingers.

The redhead's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as a quiet moan went past her lips and into the taller girl's mouth, their kissing returning to its fervent pace as their fingers began moving in and out of each other.

Tara started driving her hips forwards in response to her wife's thrusts and felt Willow do the same a moment later against her. Their lower halves rocked steadily together in a well-rehearsed rhythm until both felt themselves near their peak.

Two sets of eyes opened again and both pulled away from the kiss, resting their sweaty foreheads together as they watched each other intently, both blown away and overcome by the beauty of the other and just how much love was manifesting between them.

"Tara..." Willow whispered in awe before her eyes glazed over and a swell of ecstasy rose within her, making her features contort in pleasure.

Tara watched and followed just a second later, a small hitch in her breath the only indication of her orgasm, despite it being one of the strongest bursts of pleasure she'd ever experienced in her life.

The room was eerily silent for a moment before they both simultaneously took huge lungfuls of air and started blinking rapidly.

"Oh my...Willow," Tara said quietly, trying to regain control of her senses.

"Your Willow," Willow replied just as quiet, still hazy, "My Tara."

Tara collapsed completely against the mattress and clenched her inner muscles again to feel the completeness of Willow inside her, leaving her just enough energy to pant out a response.

"Uh huh. All yours, baby. All yours."

Willow's lips lazily spread into a massive grin when she heard her wife call her that. Tara was still too dazed to notice the grin and Willow was glad because even in her still foggy state, she didn't want to spill the beans on her love for the pet name.

She was completely content with only being called it every so often, when Tara was so overcome with emotion that it slipped out, since it made her feel exactly like she was feeling right then, so loved and adored.

"Tara, that..." Willow started after a moment, her mind starting to clear, "That was..."

"I know," Tara whispered, understanding what her wife meant, "I know."

Willow smiled; of course Tara knew what she meant. She'd felt it, too. She could only assume the sheer intensity of the emotions that had and were still going through the two of them was because of what she'd said right at the start; that she wasn't just making love to her wife anymore, but to the mother of her child now.

They both gently removed their fingers and rested them against each other, moving their bodies so there wasn't an inch between them.

"Naptime?" she asked with a quiet giggle.

Tara nodded sleepily and shuffled down in the bed a little, resting her head beneath Willow's chin.

"Naptime."


	106. Chapter 106

**Sky King Haruka Tenoh** – Aww, don't be depressed, I'll be back with a sequel! I'm glad you liked that update!

**Saga Vasuki **– Glad you liked :)

**Juggler** – I will do a sequel, promise! And I'm glad the 'steamy scene' worked for ya, I was a little worried how people would respond with the baby in the room!

**Emerald Demona** – But there'll be a sequel! Other's reactions are finally here!

**fire'n'water** – Definitely a sequel in your future! I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you enjoy the other's reactions (finally!)

* * *

_**This is the last chapter! I'll post an Epilogue on Friday :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You ready to see the most gorgeous boy in all the world?"

Tara turned at the sound of Willow's voice and smiled when she saw her head poking through the door of the kitchen, clearly hiding JJ behind the wall. She turned to give them her full attention.

"Ready."

Willow grinned and walked fully into the room, proudly carrying JJ in his new outfit, the black pants and white polo shirt with his green waistcoat hanging over his shoulders. Tara held a hand to her heart when she saw him and walked over, taking him from the redhead.

"You look very smart, JJ," she said to him before looking at Willow, "He does look gorgeous."

Willow reached out and started adjusting the waistcoat slightly.

"Doesn't he? He's gonna make a great first impression."

Tara smiled and pulled Willow to her, planting a soft, warm kiss on her lips. They'd both gotten a solid two hour nap after their impromptu afternoon lovemaking, and had been feeling extra-loving towards each other since.

They'd only awakened when JJ had started crying, needing a diaper change and had spent the rest of the afternoon taking care of the baby and giving the house a general tidy-up before Willow quickly whipped up some omelettes for dinner and had gone to change JJ while Tara cleaned up.

"People are gonna start getting here soon," Tara said when she pulled back, as she rocked JJ, "If you send everyone into the living room and then I'll bring him in after. I hope he stays quiet while people get here."

"I told everyone to get here at seven on the dot, so hopefully they'll all arrive around the same time. And just in case..." Willow grinned, reaching into her pocket and pulling something out, "Trusty pacifier."

Willow put the pacifier on the island at the same time as the doorbell rang. The redhead bit her lip before turning to Tara, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"This is it."

"I know," Tara replied, her smile widening too, "You better answer it."

Willow leant forwards and placed another quick kiss on her wife's lips, before scurrying off towards the front door, closing the kitchen door on her way. Tara turned and placed JJ in his carrier that was sitting atop the island and popped the pacifier in his mouth, just to be on safe side.

"Good boy," she said gently, looking down and smoothing her shirt over herself nervously.

She heard the sound of Buffy's voice and heard her wife guide her and Angel into the living room before the doorbell sounded again.

Willow went back to open the door and smiled as she saw Xander and Anya standing there, her eyes widening at she looked at Anya, having forgotten in all the commotion of the day all that her friend had done.

"Um, come in, guys," she said, stepping aside, "Buff and Angel are in the living room, you can go on through."

"Thanks, Willster," Xander said with a grin, bumbling towards the living room.

"Tara's in the kitchen," Willow whispered to Anya just loud enough for her to hear and Anya nodded, discreetly moving towards there as the redhead followed Xander into the living room.

"Hey, Tara," Anya said, slipping into the kitchen and closing the door behind her, "Willow said I could come in."

"Anya!" Tara said, her eyes widening like Willow's had, "Anya, oh my god, I'm so sorry we didn't call you! I...we were just so caught up and in shock about everything..."

"It's okay," Anya replied, walking further into the room with a smile on her face, "Hallie gave me a call after the hearing and filled me in. I figured when Xander called and said Willow had invited everyone over it was to tell everyone. Is this him?"

"This is him," Tara said proudly, beaming, "JJ, this is your Aunty Anya."

Anya's head shot up, her face full of surprised emotion.

"Aunty Anya?"

Tara smiled and nodded.

"Well considering all that you did to help us get him, I think it's definitely a deserved title. Anya, I can't thank you, we can't thank you enough. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been around and put us in touch with Hallie and getting us that emergency hearing and everything. Just...thank you."

Anya shrugged with a small blush at the same time Willow slipped through the door.

"Okay, beers for everyone and no one suspects a thing," she said before smiling at Anya, "Did you meet our boy?"

"I did," Anya smiled, still staring at the baby, "Did you say his name was JJ?"

"Jacob James," Willow replied, going over to the fridge, "But, yea, JJ."

"What a beautiful name," Anya replied, before opening her handbag and producing a small pair of blue booties, "I got him these. I actually bought them for myself but I want him to have them."

"Oh Anya, they're adorable," Tara replied, taking the booties, before her head snapped back up, "What do you mean you got them for yourself?"

Anya's smile widened and she looked between her two friends.

"Well I figured since you trusted me to keep him a secret, I can trust you too. I'm pregnant."

Tara and Willow both looked on in shock for a moment before Tara grabbed Anya and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Anya, that's wonderful. Congratulations. How far along are you?"

Anya accepted the hug warmly before pulling away with a large smile.

"Just 10 weeks. Xander doesn't want to tell anyone until after my three month scan, so can you keep it to yourselves?"

"Of course," Willow nodded, pulling Anya in for a hug as well, "You know this means our kids are only gonna be like 6 months apart, right? They're gonna grow up together!"

"They can learn to ride bikes together and have play-dates," Anya replied excitedly, before putting a hand protectively over her stomach, "But no pet bunnies."

"Or pet frogs," Willow replied seriously, a hand instinctively going to JJ's head and stroking his hair, "No way."

The doorbell rang again just then and Willow ran off to answer it, beers in hand, leaving just the two blondes in the room.

"Anya, I'm so happy for you," Tara said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, "I didn't even know you were trying."

"We weren't," Anya shook her head, a small smile on her face, "It happened after...well, after Willow got shot. We were both so shocked and worried and realised how short life was and well, this little thing inside my belly is the result. It's very strange thinking another human is inside you. I mean, I'm used to Xander being inside me but for a tiny baby to be growing..."

Tara chose to hear only parts of that sentence and smiled.

"You'll be a great Mom, Anya."

"Thank you, Tara," Anya replied genuinely, "I want to make sure they have lots of pretty things. I read that raising a child costs $250,000, but I hope Xander realises our child will need at least twice that for all the nice things it deserves."

"Xander's gonna be a great Dad too," Tara replied with a laugh, "It really is wonderful news."

Anya smiled again, just as Willow's head popped back through the door.

"Everyone's here."

"Right," Tara nodded, looking down at JJ, "Okay. You ready to meet everyone, little man?"

JJ just calmly sucked on his pacifier and Tara saw Anya smile at him. Tara picked up the booties and slipped them over his feet, which made tears come to Anya's eyes.

The smaller blonde quickly wiped at her eyes before turning to walk out of the kitchen, muttering under her breath.

"Damn hormones."

Tara grinned over at Willow who grinned back and held the door open for Anya to walk through. The redhead quickly skidded over to her wife and wrapped an arm around her waist, her other hand taking one of JJ's hands.

"Okay, baby boy. This is it. Will you hang out with Mommy in the foyer and be extra quiet for a while?" she asked the baby, before turning to face Tara, "I think if just bring him in and say 'this is our baby' people might get a little loud, I don't want to scare him. So I'll tell everyone what's happened and then you can bring him in, is that okay?"

"That's a good idea," Tara replied, picking JJ up and holding him against her shoulder, "You ready?"

"You bet," Willow nodded, leaning forwards to place a kiss on the blonde's lips, "I love you. Both of you."

Tara smiled and gave her wife another quick peck.

"We love you too. We love Momma, don't we, JJ? We love her with all our hearts."

Willow moved her hand up to cup the taller girl's cheek, both staring into each other's eyes for several long seconds, sharing a moment until the sound of the pacifier dropping to the floor disturbed them and Tara very quickly swooped down to pick it up and ran over to the sink, washing it and popping it back in the baby's mouth before he had a chance to cry.

"Alright," Willow nodded with a smile, "Let's do this."

They walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room where the sounds of eight other voices chatting were coming from. Willow gave her wife a final smile before walking into the room as Tara hung back at the doorway, out of sight of everyone. She watched Willow sit on the coffee table and smiled at everyone.

"What's with the Willow-grin?" Buffy asked, looking curiously at her friend.

"I'll tell you in a sec," Willow replied, opening her laptop which she had put on the table earlier and pressing a few buttons before a ringing sound was heard and a moment later the somewhat-fuzzy image of Becky and Brian filled the screen.

"Alright, Will," Becky's voice came through clearly, "What the hell is going on? Why did you want us to be at the computer at exactly 7pm?"

"Say hi to everyone else," Willow said cheerily, moving the laptop around so the camera faced the gang.

Everyone said hello and awkwardly waved at the screen before Willow placed the laptop back down so the camera was on her.

"Okay, so I didn't ask you all here for no reason. Most of you probably noticed that me and Tara weren't in work today. And it wasn't just for trivial reasons," she said, with a pointed glance at Xander, who blushed, "Something pretty big is happening in our lives. And I know you'll all have a lot of questions, and we'll be more than happy to answer but..."

Willow stopped and took a deep breath, before getting an encouraging wink from Anya.

"Tara and I are adopting a baby. A little boy. We were in court today to make sure we got custody of him, which we did and the adoption will go through over the next couple of months. But basically what I'm trying to tell you is that we have a child now."

There was a stunned silence throughout the room for several moments before everyone starting speaking at once.

"This is the baby who came into the office on Friday, right?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"Uh, a child? As in a baby?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"You guys are parents?" Jesse exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe I thought you were playing hooky for sex!" Xander almost shouted, hitting his palm against his forehead.

"I knew it, I saw how Tara looked at that child before she left with him..." Michelle said, biting her lip.

"When the hell did all this happen?" Brian asked, completely bewildered.

"Why the hell are we only on Skype for this, we should we there!" Becky actually did yell.

"A baby...an actual baby?" from Angel.

"So...wait...are you saying I have a grandson?"

The last question came from Ira and Willow turned to face him, grinning and nodding.

"You do. Would you like to meet him?"

Ira could only manage a nod as his eyes stayed wide, his features set in surprise. Willow looked around at everyone and held her hands in front of her.

"Okay, I know you're all really, really surprised, but he's a very tiny little baby, so no screaming or scaring him, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Willow turned her head towards the door. She met Tara's gaze, motioning for her to come in.

Everyone's head snapped around as the blonde walked into the room and sat beside Willow, holding the baby in her lap so he was facing the gaggle of people, all of them staring wide-eyed and in shock, except Anya who just had a playful smirk on her face.

"This is Jacob James Rosenberg-Maclay," Willow said proudly.

Tara raised his little hand in a wave before speaking, equally as proud as her wife.

"JJ, meet your family. Family, meet JJ."

There was a silence around the room, everyone too shocked or too scared to say anything. Anya was the first to reach out and take one of the baby's hands.

"Nice to officially meet you in person, JJ," she greeted cordially, "I've been told you're very cute and don't cry unnecessarily."

Xander's head snapped around to his wife.

"You knew about this?"

"They asked me to help with the legal stuff," Anya replied casually, "Attorney-client privilege."

She knew that particular confidentially clause didn't actually apply since she wasn't technically their lawyer, but also knew Xander wouldn't question so left it at that.

"Whoa, you got a kid," Jesse suddenly piped up with a smile, "Does that make me 'Uncle Jesse'?"

"Oh," Buffy replied, bringing a hand up to her head and massaging her temples, "Thanks a lot. Now I have the theme to 'Full House' stuck in my head."

Ira suddenly stood and walked over to Willow and Tara. He knelt down in front of them.

"Jacob?" he asked the women, his voice breaking with emotion. Willow nodded and the man covered one of the baby's hands with his own, "You were named for a wise and honourable man. I'm proud to have you as my grandson."

Willow felt a tear slide down her cheek as her heart swelled with emotion.

"Daddy..."

Ira looked up and leant forwards, pressing his lips to his daughter's temple.

"I'm so proud of you, ahuvi," he whispered, using the Yiddish term for 'my love' before turning to his daughter-in-law, "And Tara. He's perfect."

"He is," Tara agreed with a warm smile, "Thank you, Ira."

Ira nodded and stood, discreetly wiping his eye with a permanent, almost unbelieving smile attached to his face.

"So guys," Willow spoke up, beaming, "Think you can help us build a nursery?"

"I can build a crib," Xander offered straight away, "Give me the weekend and I'll have it done."

"And we'll be sending the biggest teddy bear ever!" Becky's shrill voice came from the computer, "Screw it, we're hand delivering it! We'll get flights out this weekend! We need to meet our nephew!"

Everyone started talking at the same time, offering their services in whatever they could and making plans for the nursery.

Tara kept the baby secure in her lap as everyone spoke around them.

He had a very limited understanding of what exactly was happening. He saw new people and heard new sounds and part of him felt scared at all this newness. But his instinctual feeling of wanting to cry stopped inside him as Tara's arms held him tight and Willow's hand lightly stroked his hair.

His comprehension of who they were was dim.

All he knew was that they were warm and their voices were soft and he felt safe when they held him.

He really had no idea what was going on or had any grasp on what an 'emotion' was.

He was only four days old after all.

He didn't know what 'parent' meant and though the sounds of 'Momma' and 'Mommy' had been floated past him numerous times that day, he really had no idea what their meaning was.

But with a clean diaper, a full stomach and the feeling filling him that he'd someday learn to class as 'love', he sat in his mother's lap, quiet and content.

"He's so quiet," Willow whispered to Tara in a rare gap where the others were talking to one another and not them.

"He's an angel," Tara agreed quietly, "Our angel."

Willow leant over and placed a lingering kiss against her wife's cheek before taking the baby from her arms and nestling him between them both. She brought her hand down to let JJ grab a hold of her finger and looked between him and Tara adoringly.

"Our son."


	107. Epilogue

**WitchyLove14** – I'm sad too but I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Saga Vasuki **– Lol, I love Anya too!

**fire'n'water** – Lol, you gotta love Anya! Glad you like the ending and hope you enjoy the epilogue and the sequel!

**Juggler** – I wanted JJ to have a friend for the sequel :) And I'm glad you liked JJ's perspective, I thought it'd be fun to play with a little! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Big thanks to_**WitchyLove14**, **fire'n'water**, **Saga Vasuki**, **m**, **Tulasttolyv**, **Emerald Demona**, **pmedshane**, **Sky King Haruka Tenoh**, **AliceLuvr53****,** **Juggler**, **Masho** and **thedeel** _for__ leaving me feedback! Keep an eye out for the sequel to this, 'Family Confidential'!_

_

* * *

_

**Fourteen Months Later**

"Aha, I knew they were here!" Willow said triumphantly as she held her son against her hip with one hand and rooted through the cupboard with another, pulling out a box of Oreos, "You want one, little man? Here you go. But, shush, don't tell Mommy, okay? Our secret."

Willow handed the little boy one of the cookies, before taking one for herself and putting the box back in its hiding place. They'd decided to try and keep JJ's diet as healthy as possible when he'd started eating solid foods but Willow always kept a box of the cookies hidden, more because she often got a hankering for them and well, she couldn't deny her son anything.

She bit down on her Oreo just as a happy squeal came from JJ.

"Momm-eee!"

"That's right, Jakey, no telling Mommy," Willow said, thinking the squeal was from getting the cookie.

'Jakey' had become another nickname for the boy, since Ira insisted on calling him Jacob, proud, like Willow had surmised at the start, of the strong Jewish roots of the name and Willow and Tara had naturally fallen into calling him Jakey or sometimes just Jake as well as JJ.

Tara held back a laugh as she watched from the doorway, the redhead's back to her. JJ, however, was staring right at her, smiling excitedly and reaching one are out towards her. She giggled silently at JJ before putting a finger against her lips and tiptoeing further into the room, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist from behind.

She felt Willow stiffen and giggled softly in her ear, audibly this time.

"Mommy knows."

"Mommy knows what?" Willow asked, trying to act nonchalant, but the fact that she was still chewing on her cookie as she spoke gave her away.

"Mommy knows about your secret Oreo stash," Tara replied with a smirk, "How do you think it magically gets replenished even when you and JJ scoff them all?"

Willow turned in the blonde's arms, the surprise evident on her face and JJ held his own arms out for Tara to take him. Tara complied and took him, smiling when he offered her the cookie and took a tiny bite.

"Thank you, sweetie. You can have the rest."

"Yummy, Mommy," JJ replied with a smile, his green eyes shining as he happily began sucking on the Oreo.

"It's yummy alright," Tara responded to her son, before smirking at Willow, "Momma thought she was being all sneaky. She's very silly, isn't she JJ?"

"Silly Momma," JJ giggled before moving his arms up and down in a gesture that meant he wanted to be let go of.

Tara sat him down on the ground and JJ instantly starting crawling around, one of his favourite pastimes, especially in the kitchen since he liked the feel of the cool tiles against his hands.

"I totally knew you knew," Willow said as she focused her attention on her wife, "I was just playing along. You know, for JJ."

"Uh huh," Tara grinned, putting a hand either side of the redhead's waist, "Sorry I ruined the game. You know I don't mind if you two are secret cookie buddies. He eats healthy, an Oreo isn't gonna kill him."

Willow shrugged with a blush.

"Okay, so Momma was very silly," she said with a small smile, "You know it's his fourteen month birthday."

"I think we stopped celebrating the month milestones when he turned 1," Tara replied with a laugh, before smiling, "But what a fourteen months..."

Tara thought back on the time since JJ had come into their lives.

The adoption had been finalised when he was three months old, by which time the couple had well settled into life with JJ, his presence strengthening their love for each other and their family to a level neither women had ever known before.

JJ had grown each day, both physically and in their hearts and the women thanked every deity known to man that he had been propelled into their lives; they couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

Both had taken three months parental leave – with some financial help from Ira – deciding only to go back to work once the adoption was finalised completely and even then, used the daycare center that was on the bottom floor of the building Tara worked in, so they were always close by if he needed them.

Willow still worked with Xander and Jesse to bring down the corporate criminals of Buffalo and was enjoying it as much as she had the first day she started.

Tara still adored her job as well, and had a new and profound insight in doing since becoming a mother; it just made her even more determined in her efforts to keep the children that came across her desk safe.

The past fourteen months had brought many changes among their friends and family as well.

Ira had moved out of his apartment and in with Michelle into a house just two blocks away from Willow and Tara. Their relationship had gone from strength to strength, even more so when JJ had referred to Michelle as 'Grandma' one day.

Nobody had been sure exactly what role Tara's aunt was going to take, but as soon as JJ had said that, it had been settled; Ira and Michelle were his grandparents and that was that.

Xander and Anya had welcomed their own little boy – Alexander LaVelle Harris II, though known simply as 'Alex' – 7 months previously, when Anya's water had broken during Tara's birthday party and the baby had been born with just one minute left until midnight, giving him and Tara the same birthday.

The change in both parents had been obvious from the moment they laid on him. Anya was completely besotted with her son, even taking unpaid leave from work, something she'd sworn she'd never do before, to continue to take care of him after her maternity leave was up.

She planned to go back to work when Alex was a little older, but for now, was content to have less money as long as it meant she would be with her child.

Xander was equally as smitten with the young boy, bringing him into the office after he was born to proudly show him off. Alex and JJ were also the best of friends; despite their age gap and being so young, JJ seemed to understand that Alex wasn't able to do quite the same amount of things that he was, like crawling and the few words he was able to form and was content to play with building blocks whenever they were together, a hobby both boys enjoyed immensely.

Both Angel and Buffy had been promoted within their jobs, Buffy to the rank of senior translator, despite being one of the newest additions to the workplace, she was easily the most skilled.

Angel's boss had retired the business and had asked Angel to take over the investigations company, which Angel agreed to straight away. No rings had been produced by Angel, but neither were in any rush to get down the aisle, they enjoyed their relationship and were as happy as ever.

Quite a big change had occured for Becky and Brian, who – after Becky had been made redundant when the school she was in decided they only needed one English teacher and the other had had sonority and Brian had finished his Masters degree in business but was still working in the coffeehouse – had moved to Buffalo when Ira had gotten Brian a job as a project manager in the company he worked for.

Becky had gotten a job at one of the local high-schools, a big change for her since she was used to teaching younger children, but was thriving. Her and Brian's relationship was going strong – after a brief tumultuous period right after they moved to Buffalo, since it was the first time either had lived with someone else they'd been in a relationship with, they had adjusted and were delighted to be close to all their friends again.

Finally, Jesse and Alice had gotten married just a month previous; JJ as their pageboy since he was able to stand if he was holding onto something and Alex and Xander had played joint best man, the baby in his Dad's arms throughout the whole ceremony.

The majority of the photographs from the day were of the two children in their mini-tux's since everyone was blown away by how adorable they looked and Jesse and Alice were quite happy to share the spotlight; they doted on their two nephews.

_Everyone's getting their happily ever after..._

Tara was pulled from her thoughtful musings as Willow started frantically calling her name.

"Tara, Tara, baby, look, look!"

Tara snapped her head around to where Willow was pointing her eyes widening when she saw JJ was standing next to one of the stools near the island in the kitchen, but wasn't holding onto anything, a first for him.

The little boy's features were set in determination and both girls gasped as he placed a very tentative foot out in front of him. Tara dropped to her knees and held her arms out while Willow scrambled in her pocket, producing her phone and starting to record a video.

"Come on, JJ, come to Mommy," Tara gently encouraged as Willow knelt beside her and fixed the camera on her phone on her son, "Come to Mommy."

"Such a good boy, Jakey," Willow said from her spot, "Come on, little man, you can do it."

JJ put another foot out and after a momentarily wobble, started grinning wildly when he didn't fall.

"Momma, look!" he said with a laugh, clapping his hands together in front of him and taking another small step, "Mommy!"

"We see, Jakey," Willow said, looking between Tara and their son, "Keep going, JJ, come to us."

JJ closed the rest of the small gap between them in just a few steps and fell into both his mother's outstretched arms. Willow saved the video and pocketed her phone again before joining Tara is placing kisses all over their son's head and face.

"Willow, he walked, he walked!" Tara said excitedly, standing and picking JJ up, spinning him around, "You walked, sweetheart."

Tara stopped spinning and JJ smiled before wrapping his little arms around his mother's neck and holding on tight.

"Hug, Momma," he said, looking over Tara's shoulder at Willow.

Willow felt her heart melt and rushed over, hugging JJ from the other side, her arms wrapped around Tara's waist with the boy between them.

"There you go, little man," she said quietly, "Family hug."

They all held on to each other quietly for a few moments until Willow met her wife's gaze and smiled before leaning forwards and kissing her softly. Their lips moved leisurely against each other until they both felt a light slapping against their cheeks.

They pulled back and saw JJ looking at them expectantly; both laughing as they placed a kiss on one of his cheeks each.

"We didn't forget about you, JJ," Tara laughed, "We'll never forget about you."

"Laav," JJ squealed loudly, his way of saying 'I love you' and both girls nuzzled into him.

"We love you, too, son," Willow whispered, "More than anything."

Willow placed another kiss on her son's cheek before pulling back just an inch and watching her wife continue to cuddle their child. She couldn't help but grin widely as she watched the two people who meant the world to her and thought, not for the first time and she knew it wouldn't be the last, just how lucky she was.

"Are you gonna walk for us again, JJ?" Tara asked, kneeling down and placing the boy on the floor, "Show us, little man."

JJ started to push himself up again with both of his hands before toddling over to Tara who clapped her hands and beamed at him

"That's my boy!"

Willow just looked on with a proud grin.

"That's my family."

**The End**


End file.
